El Señor del Desierto
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: El Kazekage era respetado jamás había deseado nada para el, hasta que sus ojos se habían posado en ella un enigma hecho mujer que una parte de él quería reclamar para sí mismo. Con sus secretos a cuestas solo quería ayudar y vivir en paz mas la suerte no había sido el fuerte de Kagome Higurashi y el inicio de una amistad inesperada trae consecuencias que nadie habria imaginado.EDIT
1. Cap 1: Recuerdos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"El desierto es cruel para los nómadas que lo recorren eternamente e igual de cruel con los nómadas que aunque se quedaron en el Oasis siguen siendo tan dueños del desierto como los que aun recorren sus dunas, atraviesan sus obstáculos y pasan la vida en ese círculo sin fin, el desierto es cruel pero es bondadoso, nos golpea y nos arrulla y aun en el día más cruel la gente que vive en el, lo ama, lo odia, lo respeta y a pesar de su dureza, "permanece"_

 **Gaara.**

* * *

 **Cap1: Recuerdos**

* * *

Odio, siempre fue un sentimiento vivo que estaba asociado con él, el odio lo había rodeado y nutrido desde que podía recordar, el odio en todas sus formas de expresión, miradas, gestos, palabras y hasta cierto punto acciones, porque justo junto al odio había mucho temor e irá y todos de alguna forma u otra eran provocados por él lo quisiera o no y la única fuente de "cariño" que había tenido se había convertido muy pronto en odio, amargura y traición, por eso había jurado sólo amarse a sí mismo, lo había marcado en su piel para no olvidarlo, había prometido no dejar que nadie tuviera nuevamente el poder de herirlo y a cambio les había dado el "monstruo" que le habían gritado y recordado incontables veces que era, se había convertido en sus peores pesadillas, el núcleo de todos sus más oscuros temores y lo peor de todo era que no podían deshacerse de él, lo habían intentado en incontables ocasiones y habían fracasado penosamente.

El destino intervino y lo había llevado a Konoha a tiempo de ser salvado de sí mismo y de la oscuridad que había crecido en él y había descubierto a un igual que compartía su dolor y soledad, pero a diferencia de él había conseguido personas especiales en su vida que le habían dado fuerza de seguir adelante sin caer en la oscuridad en la que la bestia atada a su alma esperaba pacientemente para destruir lo que quedara de él y del mundo que lo había esclavizado, Naruto se había convertido en su mejor amigo, en su ejemplo y guía, Naruto que había llorado por él y su sufrimiento, cuando él había estado a punto de matarlo junto a sus personas especiales, que había entendido, lo había perdonado, le había ofrecido algo que siempre había querido y nunca antes le habían dado esperanzas de tener, se había hecho su primer amigo y le había mostrado el camino a la luz, dejando atrás la oscuridad en la que siempre había estado y aun si viviera mil años jamás podría pagarle por eso, porque es imposible pagarle a alguien por salvar a otra persona de sí misma y Naruto, el bullicioso, inmaduro, terco y voluntarioso Naruto lo había hecho.

Él se había esforzado al máximo y había cambiado, había sido duro al principio, tantos años de odio y temor desmedido, tantos pecados y odio, siempre odio, pero al final lo había logrado habían dejado de ser el monstruo asesino, el arma que habían creado, y los había obligado a ver y reconocer a la persona, al ser humano en él, con quince años lo habían nombrado Kazekage y él se había prometido proteger a aquellos que un día lo odiaron, temieron y exiliado dentro de su misma aldea, porque a sus ojos ¿Que mejor forma de redimir sus pecados pasados que protegiendo a la aldea que en su época había aterrorizado? El daría su vida protegiéndolos.

Luego dos años después había experimentado la muerte y aún podía recordar el oscuro vacío donde había estado suspendido con algo de decepción, ¿dónde había estado para el aquella reunión con la madre que lo había amado y sus seres queridos, no se suponía que tendría una reunión de clausura, no tendrían que estar allí para darle medicina del corazón y sanarlo? Él había estado solo en el oscuro vacío, esperando algo pero aún no sabía que era y la sensación de espera no hacia más que incrementarse cada día.

Luego había regresado a la vida con el sacrificio de Lady Chiyo, Naruto y esa tibia luz que él había visto y sentido moverse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo pero que nadie había mencionado y entonces había visto por primera vez como había cambiado su vida, desde odiado, temido y exiliado monstruo, hasta el amado y aclamado Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara.

— Gaara, Gaara — Llamaba Kankuro con un deje de genuina exasperación, había estado llamándolo los últimos cinco minutos y el joven Kazekage estaba en otro mundo, lo cual era exasperante y preocupante en partes iguales, porque su hermano siempre estaba en guardia por eso los muchos atentados contra su vida siempre habían terminado en fracaso.

— ¿Qué quieres Kankuro? — Contestó Gaara finalmente devolviéndole una mirada penetrante internamente irritado por haberse permitido perderse en su mente a la luz del día, generalmente él se permitía ese lujo en las largas horas de insomnio.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? — Pregunto Kankuro preocupado ignorando la pregunta de su hermano menor.

— En el pasado... ¿Qué quieres? — Contestó ausentemente releyendo el documento que había tenido en sus manos por tiempo indefinido antes de su viaje a través de sus memorias.

— Eres el último ser viviente en el edificio, vamos hoy prometiste compartir con nosotros — Señaló Kankuro quitándole el documento de las manos y dejándolo de nuevo sobre el escritorio; mientras observaba a su hermano menor poner algo de orden en sus papeles Kankuro no podía evitar preocuparse por él, la vida no había sido fácil para su hermano menor y si bien era por mucho el mejor líder que Suna había tenido hasta ahora, al final del día su hermano seguía siendo un ser humano, un hombre joven y poderoso y seguía estando solo, no había una mujer allí para recibirlo, en la casa vacía sólo sus cactus lo esperaban, ¿pero qué consuelo había en eso?, en ningún rincón del mundo había una novia para hacerlo sentir especial, amado, _REALMENTE_ amado, no tenía ese alguien especial en que el pudiera apoyarse, Gaara no sabía lo que apoyarse en una pareja significaba, su hermano conocía lo que era el sexo pero no era igual el desahogo en la cama de una puta a la que le pagabas por sus servicios y que fácilmente podía tratar de matarte si alguien le pagaba lo suficiente, que hacer el amor con una mujer que lo amara por él y no por su título o riqueza y que sin importar que, no traicionaría a su hermano ellos deseaban eso para él, y Temari, Baki y el harían lo que fuera para evitar que el consejo de ancianos de la aldea arruinaran esa parte de la vida íntima y personal de Gaara también.

— Listo, vamos — Dijo Gaara asegurando la vasija que contenía su arena a los seguros de su hombro y cadera como si no pesara absolutamente nada, Kankuro le dedicó una sonrisa guasona antes de caminar junto a él dándole una afectuosa palmada en el hombro izquierdo notando con sorpresa que su hermano ya lo había pasado en estatura por unos buenos cinco centímetros y suspiró resignado recordando que hacía años había leído que los niños prematuros tendían a ser muy altos en su edad adulta, Gaara parecía ser el caso.

— Temari está esperando en el bar de Juun — Dijo Kankuro apenas salieron del edificio y sin demora ambos se dirigieron allí, Kankuro vio con un deje de irritación a muchas de las fanáticas de su hermano mirarlo con falsa adoración y contuvo como siempre la tentación de bufar y preguntarles a las pequeñas farsantes donde habían estado cuando Gaara aún era el contenedor de Shukaku y no era el Kazekage.

— ¿Quién es la víctima hoy? — Pregunto Gaara con un deje casual, observando con curiosidad bien disimulada en su estoica máscara al grupo de mujeres que conforme avanzaba lo miraban con la atención de un cazador a su presa, las mismas que habrían salido corriendo en dirección opuesta si aún fuera el contenedor de Shukaku.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Kankuro confundido deteniéndose justo en la entrada del bar comedor de Juun volviéndose a mirar a Gaara.

— ¿Creen que no noto la "sospechosa" aparición de diferentes mujeres cuándo estamos compartiendo en algún lugar? — Respondió Gaara dedicándole una mirada de superioridad.

— Por como ignoras a cada una de ellas, creí que no habías notado nuestros intentos de conseguirte una novia que no pase por todos los controles del concejo, hoy no hay nadie por ahora renunciamos, pero regresaremos no lo dudes — Contestó Kankuro sin molestarse a negar nada mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa donde Temari esperaba impacientemente.

— ¿Kami dónde demonios estaban en Konoha?— Saludo Temari apenas llegaron y se sentaron, Gaara sintió las comisuras de sus labios elevarse ligeramente en una de sus diminutas sonrisas ante la escena, si las cosas habían cambiado para bien, él había ganado el amor y lealtad de sus hermanos y aunque a veces extrañaba la capacidad que solía tener de atemorizarlos, no lo cambiaría por nada.

La noche fue justo lo que sus hermanos y el esperaron, como Kankuro había prometido no habían aparecido ninguna amiga ansiosa de entablar conversación con el o sus hermanos y cada vez que alguna lo habían intentado Temari las había espantado con una mirada asesina y la promesa de mucho dolor si se acercaban y si había algo bien sabido en Suna era que cuando Temari estaba de malas lo mejor era alejarse muy _lentamente_ de ella.

Cuando has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida sin poder dormir, tienes mucho tiempo para trabajar más o pensar como Gaara había descubierto desde muy pequeño y eso no era diferente ahora que no era el contenedor del Shukaku, apenas cerraba los ojos por un par de minutos y luego se lanzaba de lleno al trabajo para llenar sus horas, pero cuando no había trabajo el pasado volvía a él y no podía evitar o ignorar, sus recuerdos eran una buena introspección y jamás era mala idea, lo ayudaba a aprender de sus errores y eventualmente lo había ayudado a perdonarse poco a poco.

Tenía catorce años la primera vez que había sentido deseo de contacto físico con el sexo opuesto, tenía curiosidad de saber lo que era un beso, un abrazo de una chica que no fuera su hermana, pero sabía que todos le temían y ninguna mujer quería contacto alguno con él.

 _ **=Inicio de recuerdo =**_

— Vamos Gaara— Dijo Kankuro guiándolo a la entrada del pintoresco edificio donde parecía ser bien conocido pues de inmediato algunas mujeres lo saludaron.

Gaara lo siguió sin decir ninguna palabra e ignoró las miradas de curiosidad que Kankuro le estaba enviando mientras entraban al reservado que había alquilado, Gaara no conocía aquel lugar, así que cuando un par de mujeres vestidas bastante sugerentemente se presentaron ante ellos, Gaara no sabía exactamente a donde mirar, pero Kankuro estaba mirando a las mujeres y riéndose posiblemente de él, en ese momento le gustaría poder asustarlo lo suficiente como para borrar aquella maldita risilla en su cara y sus ojos.

— Kankuro-sama que alegría — Soltó una de ellas brincando de inmediato a las piernas de Kankuro. — ¿Y a quien tenemos aquí?

— Es mi hermano, ve con el Val — Dijo Kankuro sonriéndole a la otra chica, que de inmediato dirigió hacia Gaara una mirada de horror.

— Debes estar loco si crees que voy a tocar y mucho menos acostarme con eso — Dijo la chica con asco.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Rugió Kankuro, mientras Gaara estaba allí ignorando a las prostitutas y a su hermano discutiendo, tratando de entender si se sentía herido por la reacción de aquella mujer que cobraba por el uso de su cuerpo ( _si él lo había entendido bien_ ) o si sólo se sentía ofendido en su recién descubierto ego masculino.

— Basta Kankuro, realmente me impresiona bastante que creas que quiero algo de una mujer que cobra por sexo. — Dijo Gaara con tanta calma que rayaba en el aburrimiento ante lo que estaba pasando, porque primero muerto que demostrar que a algún nivel una simple prostituta lo había herido, los tres se callaron abruptamente y lo miraron perplejos.

— ¿Cómo te a...

— Silencio. Tu fuera. — Dijo Gaara señalando a la ofendida chica y luego se volvió hacia Kankuro y la mujer que había estado en sus piernas y ahora estaba junto a él y les hizo un desdeñoso ademán para que se sentarán o siguieran con lo suyo.

— No me acostaría contigo ni por todo el dinero del mundo — Dijo la mujer con profundo asco goteando de su voz volviéndose para salir del apartado, Kankuro abrió la boca para contestar y su compañera se cubrió la suya con horror.

— Tampoco pagaría por ti, no eres lo que busco, vete. — Dijo Gaara ignorando el golpe de vergüenza y de tristeza, pues este era el claro ejemplo de lo que sucedería cada vez que el buscará contacto con el sexo opuesto.

 ** _= Fin de recuerdo =_**

Gaara recordó como Kankuro muy a su estilo antes de conocer a Naruto le había dicho a la mujer que si decía una palabra más la mataría y lo disfrutaría, y como después de varias visitas al lugar acompañando a Kankuro y un buen genjutsu, Mel la amiga de Kankuro había traído consigo a la que se convirtió por un tiempo en su guía en el sexo, a ella le debía lo que sabía sobre el placer físico y tras haber aprendido de su primera experiencia con Kankuro cada vez que había necesitado de liberación física había usado genjutsu en sí mismo para evitarse la reacción que había tenido con aquella mujer, hasta aquel momento no había estado con ninguna mujer sin el genjutsu, como "Gaara" y sospechaba que sería así hasta que el consejo lograra lo que quería y lo empujaran nuevamente ( _tal vez con éxito_ ) a algún matrimonio arreglado, donde la desdichada mujer no tendría más remedio que recibirlo en su cama, si estaría sobria o no sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Cuando había aceptado el cargo como Kazekage, había dejado de acudir a las prostitutas, tanto por falta de tiempo como por remordimiento de conciencia de usar a otro ser humano como un objeto, como el mismo había sido usado aunque no dentro del mismo contexto de uso, así que la masturbación había sido su única respuesta cuando sus instintos, sumados a los de Shukaku golpeaban con fuerza demandando atención, cuando este fue extraído él había esperado que esos instintos básicos menguarán más no lo habían hecho y sospechaba que no lo harían.

Se preguntaba en la intimidad de su mente si alguna vez encontraría lo que Temari tenía con el genio perezoso de Konoha o lo que su hermano estaba buscando para ambos, _una compañera_ , alguien que de verdad los quisiera.

— Encontraron trecientos de estos símbolos tallados en ambas caras de las paredes y si, son idénticos a los de las otras aldeas, según la información que pudimos recaudar y créeme no ignoramos ninguna posibilidad, el kanji estilo y trazo datan a quince siglos atrás, uno de los templos más antiguos hacia la nación del hierro tenía la respuesta — Explicaba Shikamaru aquel día en la oficina de Gaara donde Kankuro, Temari, Baki y Ebizo representando al concejo escuchaban al genio.

— ¿Para qué sirven y por qué nadie puede retirarlos? — Pregunto Gaara, aquellos sellos habían aparecido en Suna y en las otras aldeas cuando el Juubi había atacado a varias aldeas y el punto de inteligencia, estos símbolos se habían hecho presente deteniendo los ataques y salvando incontables vidas, pero como ninjas que eran, no podían dejar pasar este tipo de cosas y aún casi un tres años después, habían demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, la última guerra estaba llena de ellas.

— El monje dijo que eran sutras de protección, explicó que solo la persona que los colocó era la única que podía retirarlos y que debía ser muy poderosa para crear ese tipo de protección y la cantidad, el hombre estaba muy conmovido, casi llorando, y dijo que "ella" debía ser protegida y no temida por nosotros, durante nuestra conversación, el insistió mucho en eso en que debía ser protegida — Dijo Shikamaru dedicándole una mirada seria a Kankuro que había sonreído con mofa ante sus palabras.

— ¿Sabe este monje quien es esta sacerdotisa, a que secta pertenece? — Preguntó el anciano Ebizo finalmente, desde que aquel reporte había empezado no había hecho ningún comentario y ellos habían estado sospechando que había estado dormido todo aquel tiempo, sólo Gaara sabía que el anciano había estado escuchando.

— Negó saber quién es la sacerdotisa en cuestión, lo único que dijo era que estaba seguro de que ella era Shintoista, aunque no conocía sobre ninguna sacerdotisa con ese nivel de destreza o ningún monje con tal poder, admitió tras presionarlo, luego se lanzó casi suplicante a pedirnos protección si lográbamos dar con ella, estaba muy seguro y parecía aliviado y contento, con la idea de que nos sería casi imposible conseguir a esta mujer, pero si la encontrábamos pidió que cuidáramos de ella — Explicó Shikamaru mirando al anciano con su perezosa calma, tras tocar otros temas de interés de ambas aldeas, Temari se retiró con Shikamaru y Kankuro y Baki los siguieron dejándolo a solas con él anciano.

— ¿Qué debo hacer Ebizo-sama? — Preguntó Gaara finalmente sentándose frente al anciano.

— Si el momento llega, usted sabrá que hacer y el concejo lo apoyará Lord quinto— Dijo Ebizo antes de despedirse y dejar a Gaara con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tras la reunión Gaara volvió a sumirse en sus papeles, aprobando y negando peticiones de varías índoles, se sorprendió con la cantidad de trabajo adelantado y se dio el lujo de retirarse por primera vez aquel mes junto con el resto del personal administrativo. Kankuro no perdió tiempo en arrastrarlo con él por Suna y apenas entraron al bar de Juun su instinto lo golpeó con fuerza obligándose a apartarse de la entrada empujando a Kankuro justo cuando una persona entró corriendo tras él, que de no haberse movido de la entrada a tiempo, habría chocado con Gaara.

— Lady Kagome — Saludó el tabernero con una sonrisa cálida mientras la figura que casi los había atropellado se dejaba caer con innata elegancia en una de las sillas frente al bar y dejaba junto a ella un enorme bolso de algodón negro trabajado al estilo de los nómadas.

— He aquí al hombre de mi vida, Juun-sama huyamos ahora que Krish no está aquí para impedir nuestro amor — Dijo la mujer su voz suave tenía un cadencia sensual imposible de ignorar y Gaara se encontró escuchando cada descarada palabra.

— Oh Lady Kagome bienvenida — Saludo Krish con sus muñecas llenas de tintineantes pulseras doradas con elaborados adornos, sonriéndole a la mujer que trataba de quitarle al esposo frente a Gaara y su familia, pues Shikamaru era técnicamente uno de ellos si el anillo en el dedo de su hermana decía algo. — ¿Ya trato de convencerte de huir con ella? — Pregunto la mujer a Juun que reía en silenciosas carcajadas y asentía incapaz de hablar.

— Oh Krish que mala eres, mira que quedarte para ti sola el único hombre sobre la faz de esta verde tierra que hace el Oden como mi madre, está bien quédatelo pero el seguirá cocinando para mí — Dijo la mujer entonces levantándose y abrazando a la mujer mayor vestida con un amplio Sari rojo encendido a juego con el velo que cubría la mitad de su cabeza dejando ver los cabellos entrecanos y la línea bermeñon en medio de la cabeza hasta el nacimiento del cabello justo sobre la mitad, saludándola con genuina alegría por encima de la barra.

— Elige a alguno de los que han pedido tu mano y listo — Señaló la mujer mayor sirviéndole un vaso de agua que la mujer vacío en dos tragos.

— Claro, son los mismos que si le preguntas ¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella? Te dicen: es hermosa... ejem... no gracias, algún día te robo a Juun-sama — Contestó ella estallando en carcajadas que parecían demandar la atención de todos. Gaara salió de su trance y siguió hasta la mesa donde estaba Temari ignorando el intercambio entre sus hermanos y el genio de Konoha.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó Shikamaru al advertir la mirada de Temari que prácticamente le _ordenaba_ hacer esa pregunta.

Por un momento se quedaron pasmados por su aparición, luego su apariencia, sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo tan claros que parecían piedras traslúcidas, su rostro era un óvalo perfecto y sus labios rosáceos no eran ni muy llenos ni muy finos, su piel albina donde podían ver sus manos y su rostro, pues el vestido claro típico de Suna la cubría casi por completo y aparte parecía tener un velo sobre la cabeza que cubría también su frente.

— ¿Alguien sabe de dónde vino? — Repitió tras asegurarse que la joven estaba en la barra entregándole un tarro tras otro a la pareja dueña del bar que parecían cada vez más alegres con cada tarro que aparecía desde el interior del bolso de la joven mujer.

— Higurashi Kagome tiene veinte, casi veintiuno, viene de los nómadas del norte de Suna, protegida y antigua alumna de la difunta Lady Chiyo, sirve como ninja médico en el hospital y es voluntaria en el albergue, enseña a los niños y a todo el que quiera a leer, escribir, matemáticas y otras actividades de provecho como coser o cocinar, entre otras, vive en Suna desde los siete años así que es residente permanente, es bastante amigable con los que ella llama sus amigos pero en términos generales es una mujer bastante seria, tal vez porque es muy solicitada, Kankuro esta medio enamorado de ella.— Respondió Temari antes de levantarse y acercarse a la mujer en cuestión acechándola como un depredador a su presa, los tres hombres vieron como la mujer se volvió con una sonrisa de bienvenida antes de que Temari lograra sorprenderla y envolvió a la dura Kuniochi en un abrazo que a la otra no le quedó más remedio que devolver.

— Ya sabes por qué vengo tanto aquí, este lugar es prácticamente su casa cuando está en Suna — Dijo Kankuro.

— ¿Casi enamorado?— Dijo Gaara observando a Temari tironear del velo de la joven mientras la regañaba sin dejar de sonreír.

— Temari exagera, es como una hermanita — Dijo Kankuro sin lograr que Gaara o Shikamaru le creyeran.

— Ahh me atacan Temari-chan deja mi velo en paz, ya me voy, me voyyyyy — Decía Kagome riéndose mientras apartaba las manos de la Kuniochi mayor, más está no dejó su objetivo hasta que de un último tirón logro que el velo de seda negro, cediera y huyó con él en sus manos regresando con su premio a la mesa donde los hombres la esperaban sorprendidos por sus acciones, pues jamás habían visto a Temari jugarse con nadie antes, mientras en la barra la mujer mayor miraba al techo y negaba con mofa, antes de darle un vistazo general al restaurante y cerrar las puertas del establecimiento al confirmar que sólo estaban ellos, mientras empezaba a murmurar por lo bajo y a revolver cosas bajo la barra.

Los largos cabellos platinados sostenidos por siete anillos plateados sorprendieron a Gaara y a los otros que lo acompañaban, no por el color en sí, sí no por cómo estos parecían brillar como si estuvieran hechos de polvo de diamantes y caían entre los anillos en cascada de largos mechones ligeramente ondulados justo por debajo de la pantorrilla.

— ¿Cuantos velos vas a quitarme Temari-chan? — Preguntó Kagome exasperada siguiéndola hasta la mesa. — Saludos Kazekage-Sama, Kankuro-san, Shikamaru-san — Saludó Kagome al estilo nómada levantando la palma de su mano derecha frente a su rostro un par de veces, sonrojada de vergüenza.

— Un Ángel caído del cielo — Dijo Kankuro en tono de broma.

— Yo más bien diría ** _estrellada_** contra la tierra, Kankuro-san — Rebatió la mujer de inmediato, antes de colocarse las manos en las caderas y lanzarle una mirada dura a Temari que no podía para de reírse.

— Yo dejo de quitártelos cuando tú dejes de usarlos, es tonto Kagome-chan eres hermosa tu cabello es muy bonito y lo escondes — Contestó Temari mirando de Gaara a Kagome con toda intención, cuando Kagome se acercó aún más a Gaara apoyando un de sus manos en el espaldar de la silla casi tocando a su hermano, que parecía no poder quitar sus ojos de la joven.

— Tengo mis razones Temari, además estoy en el desierto, el sol se refleja en mi cabello y llega a un punto en que el calor es insoportable, cubrirlo también me ahorra el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en orden y es más fácil pasar sin llamar tanto la atención, soy la única persona fuera de los ancianos con el cabello platino no blanco, y es molesto desde el color hasta el largo, ese velo me ayuda a mantenerlo en orden y libre de arena, sobre todo libre de arena, sin hablar del pequeño detalle de ser una mujer de la tribu nómada del norte — Señaló Kagome extendiendo la mano con un gesto de silenciosa petición.

— No voy a dártelo — Dijo Temari sonriendo con malicia.

— ¿Lady Kagome que era esto de nuevo? — Preguntó Juun cortando la respuesta de la joven que con un gesto de derrota regresó con los dueños del bar, donde Krish la arrastró a la parte de atrás del restaurante de donde salió varios minutos después con un velo rojo sangre cubriendo nuevamente su cabello y frente, asegurado con los anillos plateados por fuera del cabello, anulando la posibilidad de que Temari volviera a quitarle el velo.

Para cuándo cada uno se había levantado de la mesa la joven ya se había ido del bar y Gaara lamentó no haberla podido ver una vez más aquel día, tras despedirse de sus hermanos y confiscar el velo de seda negra de las manos de Temari, Gaara procedió a recorrer la aldea la noche apenas había caído y eso sumado a su insomnio prometían una larga noche.

Ver las patrullas trabajar, siempre le daba una sensación de calma, de ese tipo de calma que se siente cuando sabes que estás haciendo bien tu trabajo, los bares estaban en la típica calma y con la amenaza de una nueva tormenta de arena estos pronto cerrarían sus puertas, la mayoría de los civiles estaban en casa o en camino y los ninjas que acaban de cambiar de guardia estaban tomando un trago para ellos también buscar refugio, desde lo alto del edificio Gaara pudo ver a Temari y a Shikamaru entrar al edificio que compartía con sus hermanos el complejo con la típica arquitectura de Suna era de hecho una sola mansión que él había comprado poco después de la muerte de su padre, cuando no soporto mirar la casa donde se suponía debió haber crecido con sus hermanos, pero que se había convertido en la promesa de todo lo que se le había negado al ser el "arma" que Suna había querido tener más no podían controlar, sus hermanos habían insistido en vivir junto a él, así que habían dividido la propiedad cuando fue obvio que él no sabía cómo convivir con nadie, además sus hermanos mayores y el necesitaban cierta privacidad, nunca serían la familia típica pero a su manera ellos se amaban aunque nadie pudiera comprender cómo funcionaban.

Los días pasaban con rapidez y pronto tendría que ir a Konoha a entregar a su única hermana en matrimonio, Temari se había ido tres semanas antes para terminar los arreglos de su boda y su nueva casa y le había entregado a su cuidado una sola invitación y le había hecho prometer que su invitada estaría allí, después de todo había admitido que era la única amiga que tenía en Suna y allí estaba ahora caminando hacia el hospital ignorando a las jóvenes que lo seguían con las miradas cargadas de falsa admiración y que seguramente huirían de él aún hoy, si las mirara con algún grado de interés, porque aun con la promesa de obtener riqueza y poder junto a él, le temían y eso era algo bueno por que mantenía la falsa admiración lejos de él y no corría el riesgo de creer en alguna promesa vacía.

El edificio frente a él era uno de los más nuevos de Suna, apenas tenía dos años y él había peleado con el consejo con firme determinación para actualizar a pesar de que había sido caro para una aldea tan pobre como Suna, pero había valido la pena, cada moneda, cada dolor de cabeza, cada discusión, las instalaciones permitían recibir más pacientes e incluso se había creado oficialmente la escuela de jutsu médico en Suna, la misma Tsunade había colaborado con ello y muchos de sus ninjas médicos iban a entrenarse a Konoha y volvían a enseñar a Suna, si bien no aprendían jutsus especiales de Konoha, aprendían técnicas que salvaban vidas y que con un poco de esfuerzo de sus partes podían ser la base de técnicas propias de Suna, esperaba que algún día fueran otros los que vinieran a aprender en Suna, entonces sabría que su aldea habría alcanzado el tipo de vida que ambiciona para todos ellos.

— ¿Buenos días Kazekage-sama, en que puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó una mujer mayor con un pulcro uniforme de enfermera, con un rápido vistazo el confirmó que era la jefa de enfermeras.

— Estoy buscando a Kagome Higurashi — Dijo Gaara con calma, paseando la mirada de la mujer hacia el lugar lleno de actividad.

— Oh Lady Kagome, una muchacha muy dulce siempre y cuando no la hagan enojar entonces es mejor correr para salvar la vida — Dijo la enfermera mayor con un brillo de risa en los ojos.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? — Preguntó Gaara decidido a cortar el obvio intento de la mujer mayor de averiguar para que buscaba a la mujer en cuestión.

— Hoy ya se ha ido, hace media hora más o menos, pero puedo darle esto, allí la encontrará — Dijo la mujer sacando una libreta y anotando algo en una hoja se la entregó y Gaara vio una dirección anotada con letra pulcra.

— ¿Siempre da usted las direcciones con esta facilidad? — Preguntó Gaara un tanto contrariado por lo fácil que había obtenido aquella información que no estaba buscando pero que podía admitir internamente que deseaba tener y se había cohibido de revisar a fondo esa parte de la información que estaba bien asentada en el archivo de la mujer en cuestión que aún estaba en su escritorio.

— Usted es el Kazekage a usted no tengo que negarle ninguna información y no hay genjutsu que engañen a estos ojos que fueron unos de los pares que lo vieron nacer — Dijo la enfermera veterana con dignidad, antes de darle una reverencia y seguir su camino hacia un par de enfermeras novatas que miraban a Gaara con corazones en los ojos.

Por una razón sintió que debía disculparse con la mujer mayor, pero esta no pareció importarle cuando al parecer lo había despedido, Gaara se encogió de hombros y salió del hospital y como si fuera todos los días a la casa de la mujer, llegó sin problemas al lugar, la casa era grande para lo que normalmente se veía en Suna, de tres pisos con dos anexos de un piso y un carromato estacionado bajo un cobertizo sobre una plataforma de piedra y madera gruesa.

Ella había sido una nómada y se había establecido en Suna con siete años bajo el ala de Lady Chiyo, él había confirmado lo que Temari había dicho y lo que no, los nómadas la veían como su princesa "su joya" aun así la habían dejado ir a Suna, según sospechaba él por la seguridad de la niña que prometía ser la belleza que ahora era, evitarían una guerra interna por ella, y le evitarían a ella forzarla a tomar un esposo que igual desataría un desastre dentro de la comunidad nómada.

Tras tocar un par de veces la puerta Gaara esperó hasta que sin respuesta la puerta se abrió de golpe y él tuvo que contener un gruñido de pura apreciación masculina, la mujer frente a él estaba deliciosamente despeinada con los cabellos recorriendo su curvilínea forma expuesta en una bata larga de seda beige abierta exponiendo una camisola corta de seda turquesa clara de finos tiros, ella pestañeaba aún somnolienta y recordó lo que la enfermera había dicho y se maldijo mentalmente su inoportuna visita.

— Siento mucho interrumpir su descanso Lady Kagome — Saludó Gaara viendo a la mujer enrojecer como la grana antes de cerrarse la bata larga por encima de su atuendo de dormir ocultando la tentadora visión de sus apreciativos ojos.

— De hecho usted acaba de salvar el almuerzo, me dormí sobre el mesón de la cocina — Admitió ella avergonzada invitándolo a entrar con un ademán. — Espero no le importe si hablamos en la cocina, me muero de hambre y en un rato tengo que estar en el albergue — Dijo ella sonriéndole por encima el hombro mientras avanzaba descalza por el piso revestido de madera oscura.

Gaara avanzó tras ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí aspirando con fuerza el olor a especias que hacían agua la boca y el tenue olor a lavanda, manzanilla y algo más que no podía captar bien, se retiró las sandalias y dejó su vasija en la sala llena de muebles de madera rígida adornados con cojines en colores crema y almohadones de colores típicos de las caravanas nómadas que rodeaban Suna y otros detalles de decoración que luego vería a detalle, antes de seguir a la cocina que estaba en la misma habitación y podía verse desde donde él estaba.

— Tiene una casa acogedora — Dijo el recordando una de las cosas que Temari le había inculcado desde siempre " _halaga la casa de una mujer siempre_ "

— Gracias, Temari me ayudó a conseguirla cuando no querían venderla ¿Si le invito el almuerzo, no va a tomarme por una de sus fanáticas verdad? — Dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cosa que lo sorprendió, casi nadie lo miraba a los ojos mucho menos las mujeres de Suna, Gaara sintió que caía dentro de las claras orbes de ella.

— Usted no puede tomarse como una fanática si es amiga de mi hermana— Contestó el sacando el sobre de su chaqueta interna bajo su armadura de cuero.

— Bien, le advierto esto es picante, receta de mi madre Kami la tenga en el cielo — Advirtió ella sirviendo para ambos en el mesón alto que dividía la cocina de la sala, los pesados platos de porcelana blanca con detalles en rojo sangre, tenían el marcado estilo de Suna, al igual que la jarra llena de té frío y vasos a juego de vidrio grueso y de color rojo rubí con líneas doradas en el borde.

— Me gusta el picante — Admitió el, tomando el pan de peeta que ella le ofrecía antes de servirle el curry picante, el notó que ella se aseguró de que su plato y vaso estuvieran llenos antes de hacer lo propio para ella.

— Bien, espero no terminar en algún calabozo de Suna por culpa de mi curry, buen provecho — Dijo ella antes de tomar el pan de peeta y empezar a comer, Gaara había compartido la mesa con muchas mujeres pero nunca había visto a una mujer comer con su elegancia o su entusiasmo, por lo general las mujeres tendían a matarse de hambre en favor de la estética, pero esta mujer no tenía problemas en comer y disfrutar de su comida y eso le gustó, le pareció honesto.

Cuando tomó el primer bocado tuvo que contenerse de gemir en voz alta de placer, las especias estaban en su punto, la comida era en efecto picante pero no le restaba el sabor al curry y a los vegetales en él, el plato era diferente su estilo era algo nuevo para él, se perdió tanto en la comida que no noto cuando ella terminó de comer y se dedicó a observarlo, cuando lo notó sintió que bajo su armadura su rostro enrojecía de vergüenza.

— Temari me pidió que le entregará esto — Dijo entregándole finalmente el sobre que había sacado y aún no le entregaba, ella lo recibió y notó la delicadeza y tamaño de las manos de ella en comparación con las de él.

— Ohhh — Exclamó ella cubriendo sus labios con su mano derecha mientras sostenía la invitación con la izquierda, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Gaara no entendía aquella reacción, ¿No estaba feliz por su hermana? — Lo siento, es que, por un lado me alegro por ella, por conseguir a esa persona especial en su vida y por otro me siento triste porque ya no estará aquí, creo que voy a extrañar que robe mis velos, lo ha estado haciendo durante los últimos trece años — Dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo apenada.

— ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana y por qué nunca te vimos antes? — Preguntó el mientras ella recogía los platos y empezaba a lavarlos.

— Fue un trato no hablado, recuerdo a las niñas de aquellos días tratando de atraer a Temari a su círculo, después de todo ella era la hija del _Kazekage_ y eso era importante para ellas, pero empujaban a Temari dentro de sí misma con su interesada oferta de amistad — Dijo ella con tristeza.

— ¿No era importante para ti? — Preguntó Gaara tratando de entender a la mujer.

— Nunca me han importado los títulos, han lanzado varios sobre mí y los detesto, _todos_ y cada uno de ellos, así que le dije a su hermana que no me importaba quien era, pero si no le importaba mi edad que me gustaría ser su amiga, ella se burló, _obvio_ me llamó _enana paliducha_ y se fue, con el tiempo se acercó a mí y me _permitió_ estar junto a ella hasta que reconoció que era su " _amiguita_ "— Dijo antes de reírse por lo bajo, secarse las manos y volverse hacia donde él estaba observándola con atención.

— ¿Por qué no te vimos con ella antes? — Pregunto Gaara un vez más.

— Ese era justamente parte de nuestro trato silencioso, ella no quería que tuviera contacto con ustedes, ella quería asegurarse que ninguna chica la usaría para llegar a ustedes, así que yo solo lo deje estar y me mantuve al margen, ella es muy celosa de sus hermanos y yo puedo entender eso, alguna vez fui hermana mayor y habría hecho lo que fuera por alejar a todas las chicas ambiciosas de mi hermanito — Contestó ella con sinceridad y sin un gramo de vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Kankuro? — Preguntó un poco molesto por que Temari la mantuviera alejada de ellos, el habría deseado conocerla desde antes, aunque él estaba seguro que ella le habría temido como todos los demás.

— Antes de la guerra, cuando usted fue raptado — Contestó ella de inmediato y Gaara decidido que era hora de irse ella tenía cosas que hacer y él la estaba deteniendo, sin mencionar que el mismo tenía deberes esperando por el en su oficina.

— Cuando esté preparada para partir a Konoha hágamelo saber — Dijo Gaara levantándose y caminando hacia la sala para recoger su vasija.

— ¿Disculpe? — Dijo ella claramente confundida, Gaara se volvió a mirarla y pudo ver que ella estaba confundida y sorprendida.

— Temari fue clara cuando " _ordenó_ " que la trajera conmigo sana y salva, así que tengo que saber cuándo puede viajar para tener todo en orden — Contestó el asegurando su vasija a los seguros y acomodándola bien en su espalda y poniéndose sus sandalias una vez más, mientras sentía la mirada de ella clavada a la espalda.

— No quiero imponerme, Temari es una tirana — Dijo ella finalmente con un claro deje de exasperación.

— Muy cierto, pero no me molesta que nos acompañe — Dijo Gaara internamente divertido con la reacción de la mujer, otra habría saltado a la oportunidad de viajar con él en particular.

— Bien, voy a tomar venganza, creo que Temari debería apreciar una tradicional fiesta de mendhi — Dijo ella sonriendo con malicia, Gaara no podía evitar gustarle esa mujer.

— Quiero fotos — Dijo el decidido a ver a su hermana en medio de algo que había rehuido desde que podía recordar, pero a lo que tenía derecho, después de todo, ellos habían sido originalmente los primeros nómadas que recorrieron el desierto antes de formar Suna y como descendiente directa de la primera caravana y última mujer casadera, Temari tenía el derecho y "obligación" de seguir con las tradiciones de las tribus y si bien había logrado hacerla aceptar algunas cosas, ahora con la ayuda de Lady Kagome, Temari se encontraría cumpliendo con el protocolo completo y no podría quejarse, empezaba a sospechar que la platinada mujer era una fuerza de la naturaleza en sí misma, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarse asustar por su hermana, la amistad que tenían era un ejemplo muy claro para él y para aquellos que conocían bien a Temari.

— Hecho, pero si ella pregunta yo no fui — Dijo ella sonriendo mientras el asentía y abría la puerta y él se despedía finalmente. — Creo que Temari-chan apreciará una buena boda tribal — la escuchó murmurar para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, la voz de la mujer estaba cargada de risa y se descubrió riendo silenciosamente.

* * *

Gaara notó que había disfrutado la compañía de la mujer, ella no había estado hablando de sí misma ni tratando de flirtear con él, había sido divertida pero no ridícula, educada pero no estirada, cordial y abierta pero a la vez educadamente reservada, era compleja, ella era _diferente_ decidió; vio a algunas personas en los alrededores pero avanzó hacia su oficina ignorándolos.

El día se había mejorado considerablemente para el después de aquella invitación inesperada, en la que había descubierto un poco más de aquella mujer a la que finalmente podía poner rostro y cuerpo, él ciertamente había escuchado hablar de la ninja médico antes, pero habían sido sólo comentarios de paso, nada que pícara su curiosidad ahora lamentaba no haberse sentido curioso de los comentarios antes.

Cuando Gaara pasó a su oficina Matsuri no pudo evitar notar que Gaara se veía contento y satisfecho de sí mismo y ella estaba feliz por él, hacía tiempo que su amor platónico había mutado a cariño y mucho respeto y el deseo de verlo feliz, realmente feliz con alguien que lo amara de verdad por eso estaba apoyando a Kankuro, Baki y Temari para que el consejo no lograra empujarlo a un matrimonio arreglado, menos aún después de aquel desastre a principios de año, la joven mujer suspiró profundamente y tomó un fajo de papeles y se dirigió a la oficina de Gaara esperando no matar su buen humor con tanto trabajo, a veces desearía que Sari aún estuviera trabajando con ella, al menos podría distraerse un poco durante las horas de tedio, pero Sari había descubierto que amaba el trabajo de campo y la enseñanza, así que estaba esforzándose para enseñar el la academia y Matsuri no podía más que alegrarse por ella.

 **Owari…**

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones sin importar la fecha en que este fic termine, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	2. Cap 2: El espíritu del desierto

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"El juguete de los dioses, eso fui, eso soy y seré hasta el final de mi vida, lo supe con el dolor en mi pecho robándome el aliento y el sabor metálico de mi sangre en los labios. Entonces un nuevo inicio se abrió para mí ante el vasto, yermo y cruel desierto, uno al que terminé atada de buena gana, enamorada de sus dunas que podían ser amigas o enemigas según fuera el deseo del desierto, de su escasa flora que luchaba como yo por "vivir" de su fauna, de su rica e intrincada cultura, y de su gente, dura, desconfiada y guerrera y aun así fiel, suave y protectora cuando se abrían a alguien. El desierto puede ser cruel, pero él la había recibido, aceptado y protegido, con su crueldad o benevolencia él es mi nuevo hogar y yo permaneceré justo aquí"_

 **Kagome.**

* * *

 **Cap. 2: El espíritu del desierto.**

* * *

Después de dos años recorriendo el antiguo Japón de un lado al otro persiguiendo sin descanso al esquivo y astuto Hannyo y sacando tiempo para entrenar, Kagome Higurashi miraba con tristeza absoluta la carnicería frente a ella sin sentir para nada "alivio" o la sensación de "triunfo" que se suponía debería sentir ahora que Naraku estaba finalmente muerto, destruido por completo por su ataque combinado con el del señor de las tierras del Oeste Sesshomaru, su último aliado y hermano de sangre jurado.

Inuyasha se había ido insistiendo en cumplir la promesa dada a Kikyo la había seguido al infierno, tras ella descubrir que él había tenido un breve romance con una aldeana que murió dándole un hijo y nada de lo que Kagome había dicho sobre el futuro de su hijo lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, él había sido terco hasta el final, entregándole incluso colmillo de acero a Kagome que a su vez se la entregó a Sesshomaru como era su derecho al ser el último hijo de Inu no Taisho con vida.

Kagome suspiró cansinamente y se limpió el sudor de la frente por milésima vez, antes de seguir con la ardua tarea de enterrar a aquellos humanos que se habían unido a la batalla, ignoró con firmeza el zumbido de poder que la perla de Shikon emitía suavemente contra sus pechos, bajo su ropa y armadura, y con cansancio pero decidida apartó la mirada del resultado crudamente gráfico de la batalla que había durado tres días completos con sus noches y continuó cavando la tumba de otro monje budista de la orden de Miroku que se había unido junto a muchos más para acabar con el malvado Hannyo, lamentablemente estaba ya tan agotada físicamente y espiritualmente que ni aun con la de sangre de Sesshomaru en sus venas pudo empujar la tosca pala más que unos cuantos centímetros en la tierra.

— Ya es suficiente hermana — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente, observando detenidamente a la mujer que había adoptado año y medio atrás, cuando por negligencia del híbrido y su irritante insistencia en salvar a un cadáver andante, había dejado a Kagome abierta a un ataque de Naraku, ataque que no había tardado en llegar y cuando esté casi la había matado, fue la sangre de Sesshomaru quien salvó a la mujer de una muerte segura, más el cambio que había sufrido la había obligado a tomar senderos que ningún humano había transitado y había salido más poderosa y triunfante, sus cambios físicos eran la prueba de su triunfo, su cabello en antaño negro azulado había perdido su color al punto que más que plateado cada hebra de cabello parecía hecha de polvo de estrellas o diamantes y sus ojos marrones eran de un azul grisáceo clarísimo; con la eventual recuperación del fragmento de alma que el cadáver andante había tomado de ella, sus poderes sólo habían aumentado y de haber sido otra persona que ostentara aquel poder el mismo la habría destruido de inmediato, pero esta mujer para ser una adulta, era el alma más pura que había encontrado su larga vida y era su amada hermana, no que el fuera a admitir abiertamente el orgullo y cariño que sentía por ella.

— No puedo dejarlos así hermano, ellos dieron sus vidas en esta batalla, lo justo es que se les honre con un último lugar de descanso — Respondió Kagome con tal agotamiento físico que sentía como arrastraba las palabras y los ojos se le cerraban solos.

— Tiene razón lady Kagome, pero ya están llegando de otras aldeas la ayuda necesaria para darles un lugar de descanso, nosotros y en especial usted necesita descansar — Dijo Miroku lanzándole una mirada de silenciosa suplica a una agotada y deprimida Sango, que sin decir más le quitó con facilidad la pala a Kagome de las manos y empezó a arrástrala lejos del campo de batalla con Sesshomaru y Miroku siguiéndolas de cerca.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome estaba preocupada el tiempo estaba avanzando y aún no podía dar con una forma de destruir la perla, podía sentir las miradas sobre ella a cada aldea que iba, no era para menos, ella no se veía exactamente como una humana común y silvestre y no lo era, ella era una sacerdotisa ridículamente poderosa, una que había atravesado el Narakas de ida y vuelta y había salido triunfante pero muy diferente físicamente de cómo había entrado.

— ¿Cree que puede ayudarme mi lady? — pregunto la joven frente a ella, sus ojos estaban vendados con una venda de fino lino, sus cabellos le recordaban a su antiguo tono.

— No sé qué tanto puedo sanar tu vista, pero haré mi mejor intento — Contestó Kagome empezando a deshacer los vendajes, que al caer noto como la piel de las mejillas y toda el área de los ojos parecía muy enrojecida, hinchada y ligeramente quemada donde el veneno de serpiente Youkai había entrado en contacto quitándole la vista, sus ojos eran esferas rojo sangre sin distinción de pupila o retina según pudo observar entre los párpados inflamados, ella debía estar sufriendo mucho dolor, sin embargo permanecía en resignada calma frente a ella. Kagome la había encontrado casi de casualidad cuando se dirigía hacia el Oeste para hablar con Sesshomaru y la mujer había salido dando tumbos por el camino sobresaltándola al creerla recién atacada.

— Lo que haga por mi será más de lo que nadie ha hecho hasta ahora, mi familia me cree muerta, tenía que haber llegado con mi séquito hace una semana — Señaló la joven que más que contrariada parecía aliviada.

— Si desea regresar o no es su decisión mi lady — Señaló Kagome antes de colocar sus manos sobre las heridas de la cara de la joven dama y dejar fluir su Reiki, lentamente la inflamación y enrojecimiento cedieron y pronto la piel recuperó su apariencia saludable, ahora Kagome estaba más preocupada por los ojos de la joven y su posible funcionalidad.

— Se siente cálido, pero no duele — Dijo la joven maravillada ante la sensación de alivio, Kagome sonrió y se concentró en los ojos de la joven visualizando cada parte que había estudiado en el libro que aún estaba en su regazo abierto en el capítulo de los ojos y sus enfermedades donde había una ilustración detallada de los ojos, para Kagome aquel proceso duro por horas pero finalmente terminó segura de haber abarcado todas las partes de los ojos, que el libro señalaba.

— He hecho lo que pude Hinata-san, pero no sé si a resultado — Dijo Kagome con preocupación, la joven sonrió con calma y cuando Kagome vio sus ojos lavanda clarísimos casi blancos supo de inmediato que algo no había salido bien.

— Usted brilla con la luz más hermosa que hasta ahora había visto mi lady— Dijo la joven cortando en seco la disculpa de Kagome.

— ¿Puedes verme? — Pregunto Kagome perpleja.

— Si, está rodeada de luz y esta viene desde dentro de usted, y esa joya atada a su cuello — Contestó la joven logrando que Kagome colocará instintivamente una mano sobre la perla.

— Tus ojos casi no tienen color, son prácticamente blancos ahora — Señaló Kagome tratando de desviar la atención de la mujer de la joya atada a su cuello.

— Eso será una ventaja, yo veré con estos ojos la _verdad_ entre tantas mentiras y nadie tiene por qué saberlo, gracias mi lady — Dijo la joven colocándose una vez más las vendas que ya no necesitaba antes de internarse en el bosque dejando a Kagome tan impactada que olvidó decirle por completo que estaba embarazada y que no sabía cómo el ataque que había sufrido y su curación afectarían a su bebé.

 **===E S D D===**

Dos meses habían pasado con alarmante rapidez y los problemas más que terminar parecían duplicarse a cada segundo, los humanos querían la perla para destruir a los Youkai, y los Youkai para mantener a raya a los humanos, pronto se encontraron huyendo tanto de humanos como de los Youkai, moviéndose constantemente de un lado a otro, esta vez para evitar las hordas, Kagome había escondido sus cabellos bajo oscuras y pesadas telas con la esperanza de pasar desapercibida.

— Lady Kagome — Exclamó Miroku aquella mañana en Edo sosteniendo a Sango e impidiéndole así alcanzar a Kagome.

— No, no voy a exponerlos a ninguno de ustedes, menos ahora que van tener un bebé — Dijo Kagome mirándolos con los ojos azules grisáceos llenos de lágrimas de tristeza. — Sesshomaru ya tiene todo lo que necesita, le he dado suficiente y para mañana los Youkai no estarán en este mundo y entonces yo destruiré la perla de una vez por todas — Agregó alejándose del caballo que acaba de traerla del Sur y aferrando las manos de Sango común claro intento de calmar a la Taijiya.

Aquella noche, mientras Edo y el resto de Japón dormían Sesshomaru señor de las tierras del Oeste se despedía de Kagome y sus aliados, a su vez Kagome había besado y abrazado a sus amados hijos Shippo y Rin y con un apretado abrazo se había despedido del estoico Lord, y para la mañana siguiente ningún Youkai con un gramo de inteligencia en el cuerpo había quedado en aquel plano, lo cual explicaba la ausencia de Youkai en su época, pues con seguridad los humanos habían cazado a los que habían quedado hasta la extinción.

 **===E S D D===**

— Pase lo que pase, recuerden que los amo — Dijo Kagome aquella mañana sosteniendo la perla en su mano, su fiel bolso amarillo había sido reemplazado por uno beige con estampado de camuflaje militar con muchos bolsillos y muy resistente con muchas protecciones y hechizos bordados por dentro del bolso donde nadie más que ella podía verlos, dentro de este y a salvo de curiosos estaban desde sus armas, hasta información que en manos erradas podrían hacer mucho daño en el futuro y nada de eso podría ser sacado por otras manos que las suyas, para otros el bolso sólo contenía lo básico y normal, y ahora colgaba inocentemente en sus hombros.

— Nosotros también te amamos Kagome-chan — Contestó Sango con una mano sobre su redondeado vientre.

— Shikon no tama, estoy lista para pedir mi deseo — Entonó Kagome centrando toda su atención en aquella diminuta pero problemática joya.

Entonces todo se volvió muy lento y la joya pulso una, dos, tres veces y tomando una bocanada profunda de aire y dejándolo ir lentamente dijo: _Te ordenó que te destruyas para siempre, para que no dañes este mundo ni ningún otro_

El aire alrededor de Kagome se cargó y crepitó con poder y el tiempo fluyó una vez más con naturalidad, mientras la perla emitía un gemido bajo mientras se deshacía frente a Sango, Kagome y Miroku, los últimos guerreros que combatieron a Naraku, el alma atrapada de Midoriko flotó alrededor de Kagome antes de atravesar el cielo y desaparecer encontrando finalmente el Nirvana.

Kagome sonrió a sus amigos y estos aliviados le sonrieron a su vez, antes de que un dolor en su pecho la atravesara y el sabor metálico de la sangre se colara en sus labios, Sango gritó, Miroku la sostuvo y Kagome vio como sus manos y la mitad de su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer.

— Regreso a casa, no teman por mí — Mintió Kagome, tratando de calmarlos, ella sabía que la perla no se iría sin vengarse y ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a sus amigos y a su bebé aún no nacido.

— Estaremos aquí, nuestros hijos y descendientes esperaremos tu regreso en este mismo lugar Kagome, promételo, promételo ahora — Grito Sango aún forcejeando con Miroku.

— Volveré a casa, lo prometo — Concedió Kagome sabiendo que estaba obligada a luchar y a cumplir aquella promesa, forzó una sonrisa entre el dolor que la embargaba, antes de que el mundo se oscureciera y sus amigos desaparecieran de su línea de visión.

 **===E S D D===**

En el vacío donde flotaba sin forma alguna, sólo estaba el dolor que la acompañaba y los alterados murmullos que exigían una solución a aquella situación, Kagome no entendía quienes hablaban o cual era esa " _situación_ " inesperada que había ocurrido y los tenía tan molestos, durante una cantidad de tiempo indefinido escuchado sus murmullos, Kagome comprendió lo suficiente como para entender que aquellos quienes discutían eran los dioses y la situación inesperada era el último ataque de la perla hacia ella y el resultado que este ataque había forzado.

— ¿Por qué no pediste el deseo? — Preguntó Amaterasu finalmente haciendo a los otros callar, ella no podía ver a la diosa pero su energía era muy familiar para ella como para reconocer a la diosa.

— No existe un deseo sin ganancia personal, de una forma u otra yo ganaría algo, si pedía que desapareciera yo me habría librado de ser su guardiana y tendría una ganancia personal, si hubiera pedido por la felicidad de mis amigos también, fuera el deseo que pidiera tendría alguna ganancia y la perla encontraría alguna forma de volver, por eso no desee nada, le " _ordene_ " destruirse, Megami-sama — Contestó Kagome resoplando por el intenso dolor que aquejaba a su cuerpo sin forma disperso en aquel espacio.

Kagome podía sentir más que ver la perplejidad que sus palabras causaban a los entes que la rodeaban y por alguna razón sintió como la risa histérica le subía por la garganta, pero el dolor le impedía reírse como una desquiciada ofendiendo con toda seguridad a los dioses alrededor de ella.

— Ciertamente muchacha, tienes toda la razón, pero ahora todo ha cambiado para ti y para nuestro plan — Contestó otra voz sabia y antigua, ante sus palabras toda risa histérica murió antes de nacer.

— ¿Es la única manera? — Preguntó otro más.

— Sera diferente pero al final puede que este desastre de mejor resultado que el plan original — Comentó Amaterasu, y Kagome sintió como está deslizaba una mano entre sus cabellos y su cuerpo volvió a solidificarse y el dolor remitió dejando tras de sí una ola de alivio. — Buena suerte hija mía — Susurro casi con ternura la diosa.

La luz la envolvió y fue dolorosamente segadora y pudo escuchar y sentir su cuerpo nuevamente, la suave arena bajo sus manos y el abrazador sol sobre su espalda.

Kagome pestañeo tratando de despejar las luces brillantes frente a sus ojos hasta que pudo ver arena y más arena rodeándola, casi con temor al retorno del dolor Kagome se sentó lentamente y al mirar sus manos no pudo evitar en grito espantado al ver las diminutas palmas de sus manos. _Era una niña..._ _¿Cómo demonios había ocurrido eso?_ Se preguntó en su mente, entonces las palabras de los dioses vinieron a ella como un balde de agua fría y comprendió que está había sido la solución de los dioses a lo que la perla había intentado hacerle sin éxito.

— Ellos realmente deben estar riéndose de mi — Se dijo Kagome imaginándose a los dioses riéndose a carcajadas de sus desventuras, mientras se pasaban las palomitas y refrescos sentados todos frente a una gigantesca pantalla plana full HD.

Con movimientos cautelosos Kagome miró alrededor de ella y casi se lanzó a chillar indignantemente de alegría al ver su fiel y gigantesco bolso que la había acompañado el último año tras Naraku y la perla, más la alegría le duró poco cuando comprendió que tendría que arrastrar aquella carga, pues su cuerpo era más pequeño aproximadamente del mismo tamaño de su bolso observó su predicamento por un momento mientras pensaba en una solución.

 _Si, los dioses se burlan de mi_ pensó abriendo uno de los bolsillos y sacando una botella con agua, tenía varias de esas botellas que había ideado con Sesshomaru y le durarían un par de semanas con una buena administración, sin demora empezó a revisar sus suministros de comida y concluyó que allí estaba su mayor problema, desde que ella había dejado de ir a su época no había vuelto a comprar más suministros, aún tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios relativamente completo, una bolsa de frutos deshidratados, sus últimas diez barras de granola, cinco botellas de agua en sus envases especialmente hechizados por ella, que permitía llevar más líquido del que mostraba a simple vista, un envase mediano con carne seca, especias varias, su arco, carcaj con flechas y su ninjato, ropa, calzado de repuesto, productos de higiene, Sutras y varios kotodamas que había hecho con la intención de ponerle uno a Koga para que dejara de llamarla " _su mujer_ " y otros que en la práctica había hecho, libros, fotos y varias cosas más que se había empeñado en conservar, e igual la comida sería el problema más grande, por otro lado lo compensaría con agua.

Con esa idea en mente Kagome empezó a cerrar sistemáticamente los cierres del bolso hasta que esté estuvo reducido a la mitad de su tamaño, e ignorando el sol que le abrazaba la espalda unió las palmas de sus manos en un claro gesto de oración y murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo, logrando que el bordado en el interior de su bolso diera un ligero zumbido, tras lo cual empezó a meter todo alegremente de vuelta a su lugar.

Si alguien la hubiera visto no habría comprendido como todas aquellas cosas habrían podido entrar en el ahora mediano bolso, especialmente las armas, tras mirar con irritación su largo cabello platino, lo recogió en una alta cola de caballo y se puso una de sus camisas sobre el diminuto cuerpo desnudo dándole varias vueltas a las mangas hasta sus diminutas muñecas y se puso varios pares de medias en los pies para no caminar sobre la arena ardiendo, luego tomó otra camisa y se la acomodo sobre el rostro como un pasamontañas mojando el área que cubría su boca, nariz y ojos, y una vez comprobó que estaba todo lo cubierta que podría estar dada la situación, cerró los ojos una vez más y se concentró buscando señales de vida, pues era obvio que ella necesitaba ayuda.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras avanzaba bajo el inclemente sol que aún con la precaria protección que tenía, seguía hiriendo su piel y ojos, Kagome no dejaba de pensar en lo que diría a aquellos quienes la encontrarán, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía en qué época estaba, ni cuáles eran los peligros para ella, porque si de algo estaba segura era de que aquel lugar **_DEBIA_** ser peligroso, los dioses nunca habían dispuesto las cosas fáciles para ella antes, así que no esperaría un milagro ahora, ante el blasfemo pensamiento, ella podrá haber jurado que el viento llevaba hacia ella la risa de los dioses confirmando sus pensamiento.

— Bien lo que faltaba, yo sabía que estaba loca antes, pero al menos no escuchaba a nadie riéndose de mí — Mascullo maldiciendo su débil cuerpo de seis o siete años, no estaría segura hasta no verse en un espejo.

Después de mediodía caminando casi sin descanso bajo el cruel sol sin sentirse más cerca de aquel punto donde sentía señales de vida, Kagome pudo ver cómo el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse con rapidez y el viento a soplar con fuerza y la temperatura bajar abruptamente, Kagome sólo reprimió las ganas de maldecir como un marinero y con rapidez abrió uno de los bolsillos de su bolso que antes no había abierto sabiendo que no había comida o agua allí y sacó su saco de dormir y se lo echó encima, para entonces el viento aullaba con furia y la arena lo cubría todo mezclado con diminutas bolas de granizo del tamaño de pelotas de golf las más grandes, respirar bajo el pesado sacó de dormir era una tarea agotadora y aplastar su bolso con su diminuto cuerpo para no perder lo que podía significar su vida o su muerte en el inclemente desierto era un trabajo aún más duro, pero Kagome era una luchadora y estaba aferrada a aquel saco y a su bolso con todos las fuerzas de su pequeño cuerpo, ella seguía teniendo casi dieciocho aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario.

Y así como había llegado, la tormenta de arena se había ido, agarrotada por el frío, el embate de la arena y la lucha por aferrase a sus cosas, Kagome se desenterró a si misma de la arena y tras ubicar una vez más a aquella señal de vida que ahora parecía más cerca, se obligó a ponerse de pie temblorosamente y a doblar su saco de dormir lo mejor que pudo y a meterlo a la fuerza en el bolsillo del que lo había sacado, y comiendo una barra de granola y varios tragos de agua siguió avanzando.

 **===E S D D===**

Sabía según los reportajes de Discovery chanel que había visto, el desierto era frío de noche, pero no sabía que la temperatura podía caer bajo cero o cerca si podía ver el vaho de su aliento, maldijo internamente por no haber visto el programa completo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no era como si pudiera saber entonces que necesitaría aquella información algún día, y allí estaba ahora envuelta en su saco de dormir una vez más, tenía una barra de energía y una tira de carne seca en su estómago acompañado de unos dos litros y medio de agua, se moría de frío y tenía hambre, sus poderes la obligaban a consumir más alimentos desde que Sesshomaru le dio de su sangre, así que aquella "comida" era un pobre substituto para la cantidad de nutrientes que ella necesitaba.

Casi cinco días y un par de tormentas después, Kagome comprendió por que le había sido tan difícil alcanzar a aquella fuente de vida, cuando tras pasar la gigantesca duna finalmente vio el grupo de coloridos carromatos con ruedas tipo oruga parecidas a los de los tanques de guerra que se arrastraban por la arena, rodeados por camellos, por hombres y algunas mujeres cubiertos por turbantes y armados y otros hombres guiando animales, su alivio había sido tal que había olvidado la edad que realmente tenía y había chillado a todo pulmón por ayuda y había visto con pasmoso sobrecogimiento como aquellos hombres y mujeres armados se habían convertido en borrones de color y a la velocidad que fácilmente podía compararse a la de los Youkai habían aparecido a apenas unos pasos de ella, armas desenfundadas y rodeándola y ella sólo se había quedado allí pasmada mirándolos boca abierta, y bien fuera por la obvia insolación, el hambre, la sed, el agotamiento, shock o todo junto, Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no miko, señora del Oeste, señora de la casa de la luna y guerrera consumada se desmayó indignamente ante las atónitas miradas de los seis sorprendidos ninjas nómadas del norte de Sunagakure.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero cuando despertó estaba rodeada de personas que hablan en susurros, mientras tocaban sus cabellos liberados de su horrenda camiseta verde "Jaken" que siempre era reservada para casos de _extrema_ emergencia, su piel no dolía pero sentía un ligero tirón familiar como cuando una herida acababa de ser sanada con youki o Reiki.

— No es un espíritu del desierto — Dijo una mujer junto a ella con un tono de clara irritación.

— Pero apareció de la nada — Contestó una voz de hombre con un deje de insistencia.

— Esta niña es lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar frente a la caravana entera sin ser detectada — Dijo la voz gruesa de un hombre con aire terminante.

— ¿Cómo sobrevivió sola al desierto, cuanto tiempo a estado allí afuera sola? — Pregunto la mujer que aún deslizaba los dedos por sus cabellos. Cuando los murmullos empezaron nuevamente Kagome decidió que debía " _despertar_ " antes que el argumento del espíritu volviera y la echaran al desierto una vez más.

Cuando abrió los ojos se vio rodeada de varias mujeres de edades que variaban desde la veintena como la mujer junto a ella que acariciaba sus cabellos hasta la anciana con rostro risueño surcado de arrugas junto al hombre igual de viejo que estaba sentado junto a un hombre enorme de unos treinta años alto como un oso vestido de negro como su turbante adornado con una enorme turquesa redonda.

— Mira que ojos — Saludo con una exclamación de deleite la mujer que acariciaba su cabello señalándole a todos que ella había despertado, de inmediato el ambiente del lugar cambio de curiosidad a desconfiada tensión. — Hola cariño ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto la mujer ayudándola a sentarse cuando Kagome hizo ademán de incorporarse, su piel aun ardía un poco a pesar del obvio intento de sanarla pero decidió no quejarse, no quería volver al yermo vacío del desierto, casi extrañaba a Naraku, " _casi"_.

Cuando ella recorrió la habitación con la mirada pudo ver las variadas expresiones que iban desde la fascinación hasta la abierta desconfianza que rayaba en hostilidad, inconscientemente ella se acercó más a la mujer que no dejaba de acariciar su cabello como tratando de mantener en calma a un animal nervioso, comprendió tardíamente que ella era ciertamente como un animal nervioso rodeado por aquellos extraños.

— Mi nombre, es Kagome Higurashi — Contestó con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

— ¿Tus padres dónde están? — Preguntó entonces el hombre enorme que reconoció como el líder de aquel grupo por la cualidad que tenía de convertir una simple pregunta en una demanda de quien está acostumbrado a ser obedecido sin dudar, Sesshomaru le había dado un curso especializado para reconocer al tipo " _Alfa_ " el único problema es que ella misma era un _Alfa_ por eso tal vez se la pasan discutiendo amigablemente.

Ante la pregunta-demanda, Kagome recordó a su madre y a su familia no por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquel desierto y se permitió finalmente que la realidad de lo que su presencia en aquel lugar significaba, "Había perdido a su familia, ellos esperarían por ella, pero nunca regresaría a ellos, ellos la llorarían sin saber nunca que fue de ella", sin notarlo sus ojos se llenaron de una profunda tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar incomodando al hombre.

— Están muertos, papá murió primero, mamá, el abuelito y mi hermano menor después — Contestó decidiendo seguir sus instintos, ella no estaba mintiendo, técnicamente había sido así, algo le decía que no estaba en el Sengoku, pero tampoco estaba en su época.

— ¿Cómo te salvaste tú? — Pregunto el hombre mirándola con desconfianza.

— El pozo me salvo — Dijo sin dar más detalles.

— ¿No te buscaron, como saliste del pozo? — Pregunto la anciana dedicándole una mirada de curiosidad y lástima, Kagome comprendió que ellos creían que su familia había sido asesinada y decidido que lo dejaría así.

— No sé si me buscaron, había donde meter los pies y salí — Contestó decidiendo tomar ventaja de la edad que aparentaba.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— Pregunto la mujer junto a ella, Kagome decidió mostrar seis dedos para señalar su edad, la mujer hizo un gesto de horror. — ¿Cómo sobreviviste sola allí afuera?

— Mama dice que soy un genio, ya se leer y escribir— Dijo Kagome con infantil orgullo, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo su IQ era ya elevado en su época y ahora con la edad que tenía, ella era más inteligente que cualquier niño de seis años en aquel lugar.

— Solo tienes agua, carne seca, una bolsa vacía de lo que parecía ser frutos secos y esas barras extrañas, ropa y una manta — Señaló el hombre, levantándose y avanzando hacia ella con la desconfianza pintada en el rostro, Kagome se tensó y trato de apartarse pero la mujer que había estado junto a ella ahora le impedía moverse y ella comprendió con irritación que el plan siempre había sido calmarla para luego acorralarla, maldijo en su mente y miró aterrada y molesta al enorme hombre ahora agachado frente a ella moviendo las manos y los dedos a una velocidad impresionante murmurando palabras por lo bajo de lo que ella sólo pudo capturar la palabra "jutsu" completamente desconocida para ella.

— ¿Qué es eso que haces con tus manos?— Preguntó Kagome cuando el hombre paró de hacer esos movimientos y la miraba genuinamente aturdido.

— Son sellos para liberar mi chakra y ejecutar jutsus — Contestó el hombre ahora más relajado, mirándola con atenta curiosidad.

— ¿Jut-sus qué es eso? — Pregunto una vez más ganándose una mirada de total incredulidad.

— ¿No hay ninjas de donde tú vienes? — Preguntó el observando atentamente su reacción, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos como platos con total incredulidad, el hombre respiró con calma y su rostro duro se relajó un poco y le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa que lo volvió guapo de una forma dura.

— ¿N..Ninjas de verdad? — Soltó olvidando por un momento su situación ante la perspectiva de conocer en persona otro de los mitos que en su mundo no existían pero que aquí claramente si lo hacían, analizando rápidamente lo que el hombre había dicho, ese " _chakra_ " debía ser esa energía que ella sentía en ellos y que era obvio que no era para nada la basura de la que se hablaba en su época. — No, en casa no hay ninjas, buenos están las tortugas ninjas pero es un dibujo animado y cómic así que no cuentan ¿verdad? — Contestó ella tan emocionada que las personas en la habitación comenzaron a reír por lo bajo murmurando el nombre del cómic al que su hermano había sido adicto al punto de gastarse su paga en figuras de acción de las tortugas.

— No creo que esas... _tortugas ninjas_ no cuentan, mi nombre es Raja y la mujer junto a ti es Rani mi esposa — Dijo el hombre levantándose e intercambiando algunas palabras en murmullos, que fue suficiente como para que uno a uno se fueran presentando, al parecer había pasado alguna prueba no escrita.

* * *

Pronto aquel día aquellos nómadas retomaron su camino, y Kagome fue puesta bajo el cuidado y de Rani, y esta se había dado gusto en bañar, perfumar y vestir a Kagome como si fuera una muñeca, y después de haber peinado la platinada cabellera hasta que hacía daño mirarla del brillo que había adquirido bajo sus mimos, luego se había reunido con la otras mujeres en la noche para organizar la comida mientras los hombres marcaban el perímetro de seguridad para pasar la noche y se formaban las guardias, el grupo estaba ansioso de conocer al " _espíritu del desierto_ " que los había alcanzado aquel día, muchos la miraban con abierta curiosidad, de la misma forma como ella los veía a ellos, Kagome había descubierto que bajo aquellos turbantes de colores habían cabellos incluso más exóticos que el suyo, según su opinión porque ¿En qué mortal había conseguido ella cabellos desde el tono azul bebé hasta el blanco, no platino como el de ella pero blanco nieve? Aun así ella notó que ellos parecían opinar que la exótica era ella, con sus ojos azules grisáceos clarísimos y sus cabellos platinos como el polvo de diamantes unido a su piel obviamente albina que le haría sufrir como los condenados en el duro clima del desierto.

Kagome había decidido que tal vez aquella era una oportunidad para vivir en parte la infancia que había perdido con la perla y Naraku, así que había tomado la decisión de permanecer bajo perfil y no mostrar ninguna habilidad fuera de lo común, los nómadas del norte de convirtieron pronto en lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

El tiempo y durante los tres meses que llevaba viajando con la caravana había funcionado bien, había hecho amistad con los otros niños y niñas, las últimas la habían adoptado cuando vieron que en realidad no era diferente de ellas ( o al menos Kagome se esforzaba por no ser diferente de ellas) pronto se había unido a las niñas en aprender de las especias, a cocinar en el desierto y a hacer su parte de quehaceres, ayudando a lavar los utensilios tras las comidas y a recoger el campamento cada día, ella había notado que Raja no le había entregado su bolso durante las primeras dos semanas, obligándola a usar la ropa que las mujeres podían reunir de las otras niñas, más cuando ella había pedido su bolso él se lo había entregado sin dudar y aunque aún usaba la ropa que las mujeres habían reunido para ella saber que aún tenía sus cosas con ella la consolaba. A pesar del desastre que en realidad era su vida, Kagome empezaba a sentirse feliz entre aquellos nómadas, una vez pasabas sus maneras tribales ellos eran cariñosos y fieros protectores, ella había decidido que sentía segura con ellos.

— Vamos Kag-chan hoy Rani va a bailar — Hitomi una de las niñas que la había adoptado y de lejos la más pendenciera de ellos, mientras arrastraba a Kagome de la muñeca adornada con varias pulseras de plata que le habían regalado.

— Hai, hai — Contestó Kagome dejándose arrastrar por la niña más grande de doce años y que junto a un pequeño grupo iría a Suna a presentar su examen para ser ninja y en el futuro defender su caravana y a Suna si el deber los llamaba.

Aquella noche era cálida, la luna llena le daba al desierto un aire etéreo y Rani la había vestido toda de blanco así que ella misma se veía como un ser de otro mundo aquella noche, Raja estaba allí en el círculo de fuego con los otros hombres de aquella tribu, y las mujeres estaban vestidas con trajes coloridos y hermosos pronto la música a empezó y las mujeres y los hombres empezaron a cantar y a aplaudir mientras las mujeres ejecutaban hermosos bailes que a Kagome le recordaban las películas hindúes que había visto por cable con Eri cuando irónicamente en una visita a casa y ella se había enfermado de verdad, Kagome estaba tan embelesada que ignoró por completo el malestar que se instaló en la fondo de su estómago hipnotizada por la belleza del baile de Rani y otras mujeres jóvenes, cuando la arena explotó de golpe bañándolos a todos y todo estalló en el caos Kagome sólo podía escuchar los gritos aterrados y la gente corriendo de un lado al otro empujándola hacia el desconocido peligro que la obligaría a ponerse una vez más bajo el foco de atención.

— Kagome, Kagome — Escucho a Rani gritar pero entre la nube de arena ella no podía ver mucho más que una fuente de energía frente a ella, entonces se encontró paralizada frente a un escorpión gigantesco que siseaba furiosamente agitando amenazadoramente su aguijonada cola.

— Kami Raja, la niña — Ladró uno de los hombres entonces casi en cámara lenta el escorpión atacó y Kagome se encontró viendo de repente a Rani mirándola con los ojos desmesurados de agonía y una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

— Todo está bien — Murmuró Rani ante el horror de todos. Entonces algo dentro de ella colapso, Rani con sus amorosos ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los de su amada madre, Rani calmándola cuando despertó de alguna pesadilla de su vida anterior, cuidando de ella, dándole de comer siempre allí, mimándola.

— No...— Susurro inconscientemente dando un paso hacia ella con la diminuta mano derecha levantada hacia ella. — ¡NOOO! — Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones haciendo daño a los que más cerca estaban de ella, entonces el familiar calor de su Reiki se acumuló en su pecho y exploto desde dentro de ella iluminando la noche mientras ella continuaba mirando a la mujer ahora suspendida en el aire por el venenoso aguijón del escorpión que ante el contacto con su energía, chilló aterradoramente antes de desvanecerse en una pila de cenizas dejando caer a Rani frente a ella en un montón que convulsionaba por el veneno. Durante un segundo nadie emitió ninguna palabra pero cuando Kagome hizo ademán de tocar a Rani todos empezaron a gritar una vez más tratando de impedirle que la tocará más ella los mantuvo alejados con una fuerte kekkai.

— No la toques, _monstruo_ — Ordenó Raja golpeando la barrera con su gran puño. Las ancianas trataban de decirle algo pero él no estaba prestando atención a nada más que a Rani que moría frente a él en manos de lo que el creía que era un demonio.

— No soy un monstruo, soy una _sacerdotisa_ — Dijo Kagome genuinamente herida por las palabras que escuchaba de muchos de aquellos a los que ella estaba empezando a ver cómo su nueva familia, especialmente Raja, que reaccionó ante sus palabras como si ella le hubiese dado una bofetada. Sin mirar a alguno de ellos Kagome como sus manos sobre Rani y dejó ir su Reiki, destruyendo cada particular de veneno y sanando la herida desde adentro hacia afuera, uniendo células, vasos sanguíneos, hueso, músculo y piel sanando por completo el daño causado por el escorpión, antes de desmayarse lo último que vio fue a Rani, mirarla como si hubiera descubierto el secreto más grande del universo.

 **===E S D D===**

Tres días después despertó sola en un carromato atada de manos y pies a esposas de metal con pergaminos que de nada servían con ella, hombres con gestos sombríos y ojos oscuros y acusadores le habían dado pan sin levadura y agua y habían observado mientras ella comía y se aliviaba en un tazón de barro, Kagome nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida, desde donde estaba podía sentir la tensión de la caravana, el silencio antinatural a lo que ella había conocido hasta entonces, para el quinto día la habían sacado del carromato y la habían llevado frente al resto de la tribu en lo que a su parecer era un juicio abierto, sus antiguos amigos la miraban asustados desde la seguridad de las faldas de sus madres, con las mismas expresiones llena de desconfianza, los hombres y algunas mujeres igual, solo los ancianos miraban a Kagome con comprensión y vergüenza.

— Eres un demonio, trajiste ese escorpión hasta nosotros y casi mataste a mi Rani — Declaró Raja mirándola con rabia, junto a él Rani la miraba con tristeza y clara impotencia. Alrededor todos empezaron a lanzar acusaciones que iban desde la pigmentación de su piel hasta su antinatural inteligencia, Kagome los observó a todos con el corazón roto, y vio a una pareja de ancianos que no había visto antes pero que al parecer eran importantes pues los ancianos de la tribu hablan apresuradamente y la señalaban constantemente mientras estos a su vez la observan con atención.

— ¿Que respondes a esa acusación niña? — Pregunto el anciano haciendo callar a todos sin siquiera ordenarlo directamente, Kagome estaba claramente impresionada, él no había necesitado llamar al orden o levantar la voz.

— ¿Que puedo contestar a una acusación, si ya he sido juzgada y condenada honorable anciano?, les dije que soy una sacerdotisa, destruí a la bestia y sané a Rani-sama, aun así despierto tres días después drenada de energía y adolorida por mis acciones, presa, amarrada y humillada por aquellos a los que hasta hace cinco días fueron lo más cercano a la familia que perdí... no puedo decir más de lo que ya dije, al final todos me han medido, cortado, pesado, juzgado y condenado, que así sea en manos de los Kami estoy, como siempre — Contestó Kagome con solemnidad mirado a la cara al anciano.

Los murmullos empezaron a levantarse pero un gesto de la anciana junto a él fue suficiente para callarlos.

— Grandes palabras para alguien tan pequeño, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Pregunto la anciana mirando a Kagome con penetrante atención.

— Tengo seis años — Contestó Kagome ganándose un susurro de claro desdén del grupo de nómadas.

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste a esta caravana de tus habilidades? — Pregunto la mujer con calma, lanzándole una dura mirada de advertencia al resto de los nómadas.

— Mi abuelo dijo que no debía decirlo, porque alguien podía usarme para mal, o tratar de forzarme a tener bebés para obtener mis poderes — Contestó Kagome con la verdad, su abuelo si le había advertido de ese riesgo para ella, así que mientras más se adentraba en el mundo del Sengoku ella había sido más cuidadosa con sus habilidades, incluso Miroku, Sesshomaru y la anciana Kaede le habían advertido tener mucho cuidado.

Ante sus palabras los nómadas estaban perplejos y estaban empezando a sospechar que habían cometido un terrible error con la niña frente a ellos, se miraban entre ellos removiéndose con incomodidad.

— ¿A qué religión perteneces criatura? — Pregunto entonces una de las ancianas que había estado tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Raja aquella noche.

— Shintoista, _Amaterasu-sama_ es la madre de las sacerdotisas del culto Shinto y _Ame No Usume_ nuestra madrina y protectora — Contestó ella mirando a la anciana asentir.

— ¿Puedes sanar una herida pequeña para poder analizar tu energía? — Pregunto la anciana desconocida y Kagome asintió. — Quítenle esas esposas — Ordenó la mujer levantando comentarios de aquellos que aún no estaban convencidos, y Kagome decidió no revelar que aquellos sellos no estaban haciendo lo que fuera que se suponían debían hacer con ella.

Rani se levantó antes de que Raja pudiera detenerla y empezó a retirar los pergaminos y las esposas de sus manos y pies conteniendo el aire cuando vio lo que estás habían hecho a la sensible piel de la niña.

— Al primero que me detenga se muere, tontos, esta niña salvo nuestras vidas esa noche... si habríamos espantado el escorpión ¿pero a costo de cuántas vidas? Ella salvo MI vida y aun así hacen esto con ella, me avergüenzan todos ustedes, en especial tu marido, cuantos años has suplicado a la luna un hijo, la luna nos envía una estrella y a la primera la humillas, la hieres — Dijo Rani lanzando a los pies de Raja las esposas con la sangre seca de Kagome.

— No te molestes con él, ni con ellos por mí, todos temen lo que no comprenden él es tu esposo y aunque estés molesta ahora, lo quieres, no dañes tu amor por mí — Dijo Kagome calmando a Rani que la miro con los ojos llenos de las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

— No te merecemos — Dijo Rani dándole un apretado abrazo antes de volver junto a Raja que parecía avergonzado y herido.

— ¿Si no le importa honorable anciana, puedo sanar estas heridas? — Pregunto Kagome mostrándole las feas heridas causadas por el roce del metal contra su piel, la anciana asintió y se levantó junto al anciano y se acercaron al punto que podían tocarla, Kagome dejo ir su Reiki y sano sus heridas de inmediato sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

— Esto no es Chakra — Declaró la anciana con calma, dedicándole una mirada al anciano a su lado.

— Es Reiki, la energía sagrada que los dioses me han dado, para sanar, destruir la maldad y proteger— Dijo Kagome sintiéndose cada vez más deprimida, era peor que estar en el Sengoku y ser confundida/comparada con Kikyo. — ¿Que van a hacer conmigo? — Pregunto finalmente harta de estar bajo el escrutinio público, empezaba a comprender cómo se sentían los animales del zoológico bajo la curiosa mirada de los humanos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir mi lady? — Pregunto una de las ancianas de la caravana, sobresaltada como los demás por la calmada y resignada pregunta de Kagome que estaba frente a ellos con la dignidad de una reina escuchando a su corte.

— Soy pequeña, pero no estúpida, no me sacaron de mi exilio en ese carromato para decirme lo rara que soy, esto es un juicio y ya he dicho más de lo que debo para mi seguridad, ahora quiero saber qué van hacer conmigo, ¿Pena de muerte de qué tipo? — Declaró con tan antinatural seriedad que todos comprendieron el daño irremediable que habían hecho con sus acciones arbitrarias.

— ¿Tu de verdad creías que...? — Balbuceó Rani con espanto.

— ¿Qué más puedo esperar? — Contestó Kagome con un encogimiento de hombros en señal de resignación.

— Si lo deseas puedes quedarte con nosotros, si lo permites cuidaremos de ti lady Kagome— Ofreció la anciana frente a ella, sus ojos oscuros le sonrieron ella decidió que podía confiar en ella, pero no deseaba cargar a nadie con ella y los problemas que al parecer aún en aquel mundo parecía atraer.

— Solo Kagome, gracias pero solo me gustaría llevar mis cosas conmigo es lo único que me queda de mi familia — Dijo Kagome. De inmediato Raja busco el bolso de Kagome y lo coloco a sus pies sin decir palabra alguna.

Frente a ellos Kagome se puso por encima del sari en antaño blanco una camisa de algodón negro que le quedaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y empezó a sacarse el sari hasta que solo se quedó vistiendo la camisa, luego empezó a sacar sistemáticamente toda la ropa que las mujeres habían reunido para ella junto a las pulseras de plata que había estado usando aquella noche y otras pequeñas joyas que le habían regalado, una vez terminó se descalzó de las sandalias de cuero negro y apiló todo frente a Raja que estaba como el resto, perplejo y avergonzado.

— Que no se diga, que vine hasta aquí y me llevé algo más que el recuerdo más alegre y más triste de mi vida, gracias por todo Raja-sama, Rani-sama y a todos ustedes, espero que sí nuestros caminos se cruzan una vez más, que haya paz — Dijo Kagome dedicándoles un respetuoso saludo formal nómada antes de tomar su bolso y echar a andar hacia las dunas cubiertas por la noche, no podía quedarse allí ya no estaría a salvo.

— ¿No vas a maldecirlos? — Pregunto el anciano con curiosidad.

— No, necesitan más de una bendición, además para maldecir hay que ser una Kuro-miko y yo solo soy una miko en el camino de la luz, no de la oscuridad — Contestó alejándose sin mirar los rostros llenos de tristeza y vergüenza de aquella caravana.

Caminó por horas sin descanso alejándose de la caravana ahora sin comida y apenas agua pues hacía rato que sus reservas se habían acabado y no podía llenar por completo sus botellas sin comprometer las reservas de la caravana, Kagome se preguntó cuándo la atacaría la pareja que la había seguido, cuando durante el resto de la noche y madrugada nada pasó Kagome dejó caer su bolso frente a un grupo de cactus altos y gruesos, se sentó y espero, no tardó mucho en aparecer frente a ella un pareja de ancianos montados en su carromato seguidos por un par de camellos y varias cabras, sin más ambos desmontaron y armaron un pequeño campamento frente a sus agotados ojos.

— ¿Por qué me siguieron? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente deteniendo las acciones de aquellos ancianos que habían tratado de defenderla de las acusaciones de Raja y el resto de la caravana.

— No puedes sobrevivir sola al desierto, además nuestra hija te ama y cuidarte es lo único que podemos hacer para aliviar la pena de perderte — Contestó la anciana Indra mientras el anciano hacia una fogata.

— No tenían que hacerlo— Dijo Kagome tocando la arena junto a ella creando una barrera que los mantuviera lejos de los ojos curiosos.

Aquel arreglo duró un año completo y cada vez que se topaban con la caravana de Raja el ambiente se volvía tenso, Kagome se mantenía alejada de todos adelantando a los padres de Rani después de saludar a la mujer y a su esposo y alejarse sin darles tiempo a más que un leve asentimiento de parte de Raja, levantaba una kekkai sobre ella mientras los ancianos compartían con su única hija.

La anciana Indra era una antigua ninja médico de primera, y rápidamente había tomado a Kagome como su pupila, si bien decía ella no había nadie mejor dotado en el jutsu médico que Lady Tsunade de Konoha y Sannin legendaria, para Kagome se había abierto un nuevo mundo de sanación y conocimientos y ella no dejaría de pasar la oportunidad, aún más cuando comprendió que el choque de su Reiki y el youki de la sangre de Sesshomaru le había dado a ella ese " _Chakra_ " que los ninja tenían, confirmando sus sospechas de una mezcla de razas.

Rolo el padre de Rani fue en su juventud un ninja de elite de rango de Anbu y al igual que Indra la tomó bajo su ala y le enseñó todo lo que sabía. Kagome absorbió de ellos todo el conocimiento que le ofrecieron y empezó a hacer sus propios descubrimientos y técnicas tanto de sanación como de combate ligado ligeramente con lo que ya conocía y su Reiki, tratando de mantenerlo en un nivel casi indetectable, ella no quería esa atención sobre ella y no estaba cómoda con la cantidad de gente que ya sabía de su habilidad.

Diez meses después de abandonar la caravana y gracias a su medicina y sus técnicas de curación, Rani dio a luz a un rechoncho bebé que llamó Sota en honor al hermano de Kagome e incluso Raja no tuvo queja alguna, demasiado feliz para dejar pasar que su primogénito no llevara su nombre.

Kagome había decidido que necesitaba más estabilidad y la oportunidad de adquirir más conocimientos y así se lo comentó a Indra la noche que ajándose hacia la caravana de Raja, Kagome tomó la decisión de pedirles que se quedaran con su hija y sus nietos pues Rani esperaba a su segundo retoño y ella sabía cómo sufrían los ancianos al separarse de ellos, aun así Kagome se había negado como siempre a volver a la caravana.

Tras mucho discutir incluso con Rani y Raja, Kagome se dirigió a Suna con una nota para lady Chiyo amiga íntima de Indra y tras leer la nota lady Chiyo y lord Ebizo su hermano, la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y ella se había dedicado aprender formalmente de la anciana Chiyo, quien había sido la dama que había estado aquella noche un año y dos meses atrás en su juicio tribal y le había ofrecido un lugar en su casa y en la aldea de Suna.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte.: La autora**


	3. Cap 3: Rumores en la arena

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"¿Quién puede ver más allá de mis pecados y ver en mi al ser humano que en realidad soy?_

 _Pocos pueden… Y esa es la realidad de mi existencia; no puedo quejarme por el vacío de mi vida, no puedo extrañar algo que nunca he tenido " **verdadera aceptación** " no puedo exigir algo que no merezco, aun cuando está grabado en mi piel " **amor** " y aun así… si conozco perfectamente mis limitaciones, ¿Por qué mis ojos se desvían sin mi consentimiento, sobre esta mujer que me ve a los ojos sin ningún temor, que me " **VE** ", reconociendo mi existencia, que llama a esa curiosidad que siempre e podido mantener bajo mi control, sin embargo no puedo controlar cuando tiene que ver con ella? No lo entiendo, y debo admitir aunque sea solo en la privacidad de mis pensamientos, que en sus ojos puedo verme a mí mismo, como a un ser humano y sé que ella puede verme como tal y por alguna razón solo eso, me llena de paz, de alegría e incluso podría decirse que de felicidad, aunque en realidad no estoy muy seguro de como se siente eso de la " **felicidad** " solo se, que me siento " **bien** " y eso debería ser suficiente"_

 **Gaara.**

* * *

 **Cap. 3: Rumores en la arena.**

* * *

Aun como la pupila y protegida de lady Chiyo, Kagome vivía en una habitación en una residencia, (aunque bien podía hacerlo en su fiel carromato, mejorado) ella no quería cargar a los dos ancianos que la habían recibido en la aldea, con más responsabilidades de las que ya tenían como importantes miembros del consejo de Suna, así que pronto se había hecho normal verla en el mercadillo, el bazar o simplemente caminando junto a los hermanos.

Con el tiempo había conocido a una chica muy intimidante y ruda que le había recordado mucho a Sango, y había hecho una extraña relación con ella hasta que pudo llamarlo amistad, pues Temari tenía muchas cosas en su vida que le impedían relacionarse normalmente con el resto y era mayor mucho mayor que Kagome, cosa que la sarcástica rubia no dejaba de señalar, solo para molestarla de la misma forma en que ella solía hacerlo con Sota, _el karma volvía a morderle el trasero_.

Kagome había aceptado pasar dos meses y medio por año con la caravana de Raja (no había tenido más remedio), así que ella se había dedicado a aprender compulsivamente y a ayudar lo más que pudiera sin llamar la atención hacia sí misma, aceptando y adoptando plenamente la cultura de los nómadas del Norte como propia, pues en el Sengoku había pagado con muchos raptos y dolores de cabeza la atención que había obtenido bien fuera por su ropa extraña o por ser quien era entonces y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, así que haría hasta lo imposible por permanecer en el _anonimato_ tanto como pudiera (por que no era tan crédula como para no ver que aun a simple vista ella ya llamaba la atención), por ello había adoptado las costumbres de las caravanas en el uso constante de velos para ocultar su llamativa melena entre otras costumbres más, que la ayudarían a mezclarse con el resto de la gente del lugar sin problemas, el uso contante del velo era una de las cosas que había abrazado en su nueva vida y no tenía intención de dejarlo ir en el futuro.

Pronto llegaron los exámenes Chunnin en Konoha y con ellos un trago amargo tanto para Konoha como para Suna, Kagome había escuchado hablar una vez más de lady Tsunade la legendaria Sannin y ahora quinta Hokage, pues hasta el desierto había llegado la noticia del ataque del traidor Sannin serpiente Orochimaru y la trágica muerte del tercer Hokage, al igual que la bochornosa parte que _Sunagakure_ había jugado en el ataque a Konoha, que había dejado tras de sí el asesinato del cuarto Kazekage, dejando a Suna vulnerable sin un líder y constantemente atacado por otras aldeas, las tribus nómadas estaban uniéndose para defender la aldea oculta de la arena, pues si bien no vivían directamente en la aldea ellos eran parte de Suna y su desierto, por tanto lo defenderían hasta la muerte, y ella se había enamorado de aquel desierto así que un vez más lucharía si tenía que hacerlo para salvar aquel mundo, después de todo los Dioses la habían enviado allí por alguna razón, ella solo esperaba vivir para contarlo y seguir en el anonimato cuando todo terminara.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Lady Kagome? — La llamaron arrancándola de la tierra del recuerdo, Kagome se volvió y miró a la jefa de enfermeras confundida. — Su turno ya terminó — Dijo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa maternal, observando con indulgente atención a la joven mujer.

— Oh Nelly-sama gracias creo que me fui de viaje antes de tiempo — Contestó Kagome sonriéndole con un deje de vergüenza, mientras sus pálidas y delicadas mejillas se teñían de un leve sonrojo, haciéndola ver aún más inocente y hermosa de lo que ya era.

— A tenido un horario de locos los últimos tres días para cumplir con su amiga, ella debe ser muy especial para usted — Señaló la mujer mayor mientras le entregaba su bolso a Kagome y tras tomar el suyo empezaba a caminar junto a ella hacia la salida, ella también había terminado su turno y Kagome le había prometido una taza del delicioso café de Juun y ella no dejaría para la oportunidad.

— Ella es como una hermana para mí, fue mi primera amiga, mi mejor amiga; cuando llegué a Suna y todas las niñas opinaban que yo era muy extraña ella me " _vio_ ", creo que eso nos unió de alguna forma — Contestó Kagome con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos se veían más azules que grises y brillaban con genuina alegría ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Y qué sucede con el Kazekage?, Se dice que estuvo un buen rato en su casa hace unos días — Preguntó finalmente la mujer mayor con ganas de saber lo que realmente sucedía.

Kagome era una mujer seria, respetable y muy profesional, jamás se le había asociado con ningún hombre o mujer en el aspecto _personal-intimo_ además tenía una forma sutil de mantener a los hombres a raya y mantener a las mujeres contentas, así que asociarla al Kazekage era algo grande (muy grande) y no quería que la joven mujer estuviera en medio de alguna polémica que pudiera dañarla y tampoco al Kazekage él ya había pasado por mucho (demasiado) para verse envuelto en mas escándalos.

— ¿Que están diciendo exactamente? — Preguntó Kagome sintiendo los inicios de un dolor de cabeza asomarse con aquel inicio del rumor, porque si algo sabía era que cualquier rumor asociado al " _Kazekage_ " estaba destinado a ser _exagerado_ y seguro se exageraría aún más cuando ella viajará con él, su hermano y Baki hasta Konoha como la única invitada _real_ de la novia, que nada tenía que ver con los _nobles_ de Suna y su política interna, que eran invitados a la boda solo por diplomacia.

— Dicen que lo recibió en _paños menores_ y luego pasó un par de horas en su casa y cuando se fue parecía _bastante, MUY contento_ si me entiendes ¿verdad? — Dijo la mujer finalmente mientras entraban al bar de Juun donde de inmediato un silencio pesado se instaló y la atención cayó sobre Kagome que más que ocultarse detrás de ella, se irguió en toda su estatura y les dedicó una mirada helada a la clientela del bar, hasta que uno a uno fueron apartando la mirada avergonzados y volvían a sus asuntos.

Ella realmente admiraba esa cualidad que la platinada mujer tenía, para hacer sentir a la gente como lo mejor del mundo o reducirlos a polvo bajo sus pies sin decir ni una palabra, la mujer era toda una dama y cuando avanzó prácticamente deslizándose con la cabeza en alto y saludó a sus conocidos como de costumbre, Nelly que no había tenido la bendición de tener hijos se sintió maternalmente orgullosa de la joven mujer a la que Lady Chiyo le había encargado tantos años atrás cuidar, guiar y proteger.

— Juun-sama antes de escaparnos hacia el horizonte, ¿Podría darnos un par de cafés negros con dos de azúcar para mí y uno para Nelly-sama?, gracias — Dijo Kagome finalmente sentándose en la silla frente al bar como siempre, Nelly se sentó junto a ella y una vez tuvo su café frente ella, Kagome se masajeó la cabeza por encima del velo, sintiendo el peso de cada anillo aferrado a la intrincada trenza que llevaba como si pesarán toneladas, sin quitarse el velo soltó los diminutas ganchos que lo fijaban dejándolo caer flojo sobre su cabeza y frente liberando algo de presión, entonces miró de Juun a su esposa y de ella a Nelly junto a ella y suspiró cansinamente antes de tomar un sorbo de café. — Solo voy a decir esto _una vez_ y se los digo porque significa mucho para mí sus opiniones y por nada más, soy una mujer _adulta_ como cualquier otra y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones respecto a mi vida personal, sin necesidad de deshonrarme o avergonzarme a mí misma públicamente, me respeto demasiado para eso; Temari me envió una invitación a su boda con escolta incluido y el Kazekage solo fue a entregarme la invitación y a informarme de que viajaré con su grupo hasta Konoha, yo no tenía mucho que había dejado el hospital y sólo me había bañado dormido unos minutos y estaba preparando curry cuando me quedé dormida en el mesón, y casi se quema cuando su aparición me despertó salvando mi comida y mi cocina del desastre, yo estaba en _pijama_ y me cubrí de inmediato lo invité a entrar hablamos y me pareció de mal gusto no ofrecerle de comer ya saben cómo soy, así comimos, me entregó la invitación y hablamos un poco y eso fue todo, él se fue yo me cambié y corrí al albergue a dar mis clases y a entrevistar a un nuevo maestro y eso es todo lo que sucedió — Resumió ella tomando otro sorbo y esperando la explosión.

— ¿Vas a viajar con ellos? — Dijo Nelly más animada que espantada, que era como Kagome había creído que reaccionaria.

— Si, Temari es una tirana y prácticamente está obligado a sus hermanos a escoltarme, creo que no pueden aparecer en Konoha sin mi si entendí bien lo que él dijo — Dijo Kagome dedicándoles una diminuta sonrisa y terminándose el café.

— Eso traerá más rumores — Señaló Juun con calma.

— Juun-sama, no puedo controlar lo que la gente piensa o dice. Si, en efecto van a hablar y no puedo hacer nada más que seguir adelante, ustedes son mi familia y saben la _verdad_ los demás no me importan, ahora por favor ¿Me da un termo completo de café fuerte y un tarro de azúcar para llevar?, tengo una reunión que no puedo aplazar y no tengo tiempo de ir a casa a preparar nada, si quiero arreglar esto hoy — Dijo ella con calmada resignación, ellos asintieron y le entregaron su orden con una docena de galletas incluidas, tras pagar Kagome se retiró dejando el bar hecho un hervidero de curiosidad.

 **===E S D D===**

Atravesar Suna aquella tarde cuando las miradas están sobre ti no era nada fácil o agradable, pero Kagome lo había hecho con la cabeza en alto sin dejarse intimidar, ella no tenía absolutamente nada de qué avergonzarse, con un deje distraído acomodó una vez más el velo blanco que sin ganchos estaba precariamente por encima de su cabeza, amenazando con salir volando con una ráfaga de viento, mientras sin prisa alguna entró en el edificio central de Suna, donde estaba el consejo y las oficinas del Kazekage, los guardias y los shinobi con los que se cruzó, la saludaron con el debido respeto y ella les devolvió la cortesía y tras averiguar el paradero del anciano Ebizo, Kagome siguió hasta el último piso donde estaba la oficina del Kazekage, que para variar era donde el anciano estaba en aquel momento, el lugar estaba desierto con la sola excepción de Matsuri la asistente del Kazekage.

— Buenas tardes Matsuri-san — Saludó Kagome sobresaltando a la joven que la miró con los ojos como platos y una mano en el pecho.

— Lady Kagome, buenas tardes — Saludó Matsuri a su vez, observando atentamente a la mujer frente a su escritorio, ella había averiguado absolutamente todo sobre la mujer y estaba casi segura de que los rumores eran sólo eso, _rumores._ Pero después de conocer a fondo la vida diaria de la mujer frente a ella y hecho algunos descubiertos personales, había decidido que le gustaba. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? — Preguntó viéndola apartar el velo traslucido sobre su cabeza con un deje distraído y lo doblaba como por inercia.

Matsuri se maravilló al ver el intrincado patrón del tejido en su sencillo y aun así hermosamente llamativo peinado, que tenía siete anillos plateados aferrados a su largo cabello desde la base de la trenza al final de la cabeza, hasta unos cuantos dedos por encima de las puntas donde caía justo detrás de las rodillas, era impresionante ver que su mismo cabello que más que blanco parecía estar hecho con polvillo de diamantes.

— Necesito hablar con Ebizo-sama y si es posible también con el Kazekage ¿Crees que es posible? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente dedicándole una sonrisa suplicante, observando a la mujer de cabellos marrones cortos justo por encima de los hombros, que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio.

— Ahora están reunidos allí adentro, pero puede esperar a ver si cuando terminen pueden recibirla, Gaara-sama no tendrá problemas después de la reunión, pero no se de Lord Ebizo ni cuánto tiempo estarán allí adentro — Dijo Matsuri dedicándole una genuina sonrisa de disculpa.

— Bien supongo que esperaré aquí si no te molesto — Respondió Kagome dejando su bolso sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Matsuri y la bolsa de tela con la promoción del bar de Juun sobre su escritorio. — ¿Te invito un café y no lo tomas como soborno? — Preguntó entonces dedicándole una sonrisa.

Matsuri sintió ganas de gritar de alegría, ella había estado dormitando por tiempo indefinido, mortalmente aburrida y sin nada más que hacer, ese café de Juun era una promesa del cielo, y si le hubiera caído mal la mujer sólo por ese café la habría amado, de hecho tuvo que contenerse físicamente para no abrazarla y besarla.

— Kami si, gracias, gracias, gracias — Soltó Matsuri incapaz de contenerse más tiempo, Kagome sólo sonrió indulgente y empujó la bolsa hacia Matsuri que no esperó más tiempo para correr hacia la pequeña cocina anexa, con la preciada carga en sus manos, y apenas el olor a café llenó el área, la puerta de la oficina del Kazekage se abrió de inmediato y Kankuro salió de ella olfateando como un sabueso, seguido de Baki, Ebizo y por último el Kazekage en persona.

— ¿Lady Kagome, trajiste café, te adoro, te casas conmigo? — Saludó Kankuro tomándole a Kagome las manos con los ojos llorosos, por un momento Kagome le pareció ver a Koga una vez más y no sabía si sonreír ante la payasada o golpear a Kankuro _"duro"_ para que la soltara.

— Ella no tiene malos gustos, suéltala ya — Ladró Matsuri de inmediato logrando que Kankuro la soltara y mirara a la joven con irritación, Kagome sonrió al ver los clásicos signos de atracción entre ellos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar en carcajadas.

— Y aparece la bruja de esta oficina — Dijo Kankuro con mofa, hiriendo a la joven sin realmente pretenderlo.

— Kankuro-san, _discúlpate ahora_ — Dijo Kagome con gélides mirándolo fijamente hasta que Kankuro se sonrojó avergonzado.

— Lo siento Matsuri-chan — Dijo Kankuro genuinamente avergonzado, la joven solo asintió sin decir palabra, pero ella aun podía ver el eco de tristeza y dolor en sus ojos oscuros.

— Bien Matsuri-san, puede compartir café con él y todo el que quiera — Dijo Kagome antes de volverse a los tres hombres restantes. — Saludos, Ebizo-sama, Kazekage-sama, Baki-sama — Saludó Kagome levantando la mano derecha frente a su rostro y levantándola ligeramente un par de veces en una costumbre típica de las gentes nómadas de saludar, que ella había adoptado y no sentía la necesidad de dejarla ir, ellos le devolvieron el saludo con cortesía.

— Mi Lady siempre es una alegría verla — Dijo Ebizo, tomándole las manos de Kagome con extrema delicadeza en las suyas, él siempre la había tratado como si estuviera a punto de romperse. — Estábamos hablando de usted mi Lady — Agregó dándole una mirada penetrante antes de sonreír.

— ¿Bueno o malo? — Preguntó Kagome sonriéndole levemente, mirando del anciano a Gaara y de el a Baki, los tres hombres se veían incomodos y tenían la mirada oscurecida por la seriedad, ella suspiró agotada y les dedico una amplia sonrisa resignada.

— Mejor entramos — Sugirió Gaara y Kagome asintió y tomó su bolso y velo y siguió a los hombres del brazo del anciano Ebizo que parecía muy tenso, tras ayudarla innecesariamente a sentarse, el anciano hizo lo propio sentándose en un cómodo sillón junto a ella.

— Asumo que ha escuchado los rumores — Dijo Ebizo recibiendo la taza de café y una galleta de manos de Matsuri, mientras Kankuro sostenía la bandeja con obvia irritación.

— _Aldea chica infierno grande_ , si Ebizo-sama los he escuchado y antes de que digas más, son falsos y mientras más importancia le demos, más hablarán y más le añadirán — Dijo Kagome aceptando la taza con genuina alegría su dolor de cabeza sólo empeoraba y esperaba que la cafeína le aliviara el dolor, tomó un trago y se contuvo de suspirar de contento, ella era adicta al café eso no había cambiado en esta vida.

— ¿No estas molesta? — Preguntó Gaara, él estaba molesto desde que Kankuro había irrumpido en su oficina con aquella noticia.

— Kazekage-sama, usted es una figura pública y siempre va a haber quien hable bien o mal de usted, el que sea ligado a una mujer que no sea su hermana despertará rumores buenos y malos, depende de la óptica de cada uno, pero yo ya sabía que este día llegaría, cuando me hice amiga de Temari ella fue muy clara y yo tenía siete años entonces, no me importó antes, no me importa ahora — Dijo Kagome mirándolos a todos con calma. — Si estoy molesta, es por la malicia del rumor, pero si les demuestro que me afecta solo les daré un aliciente para que ese rumor empeore aún más, cuando viaje a Konoha con ustedes — Finalizó ella tomando un buen trago de café y dándole la galleta a Ebizo que la miraba con orgullo y afecto, aceptando encantado el bocadillo extra.

— ¿Aun viajarás con nosotros? — Preguntó Kankuro bastante impresionado con la respuesta de la mujer, que su hermana había adoptado como amiga.

— Un rumor no va a impedir que vaya a acompañar a mi mejor amiga y hermana a él día más importante de su vida, no voy a darles gusto yo voy a ir y un tonto rumor no va a impedirlo — Declaró Kagome con seguridad mirando a cada uno de ellos para asegurarse que entendían.

— Yo saldré esta noche con el resto de los nobles, mi lady, así que ya que esto está aclarado me retiro — Dijo Ebizo con calma tras devorar su tercera galleta, tomar su mano y darle un delicado apretón antes de levantarse y salir de la oficina, pronto Baki murmuró su despedida seguido de Kankuro y Matsuri que al final se había quedado.

— Espero no le moleste que lo haya retrasado en su viaje, he estado cubriendo guardias de locura y cubriré unas más por un par de semanas cuando regrese, así que podemos partir mañana cuando usted disponga — Dijo Kagome colocando la taza en la bandeja que Matsuri había dejado y volviéndose a mirar al silencioso hombre que la observaba con fija atención.

— Siento mucho esta situación — Dijo Gaara finalmente, mirando a Kagome el fruncir el ceño con una ligera expresión de confusión que destello por un instante, antes de ella sonreírle con sinceridad quitándole un enorme peso de los hombros, que él no sabía que tenía hasta entonces.

— No debería disculparse por las acciones tontas de otros, además usted es el hermano de mi amiga y creo que cuando Temari nos presentó, nos dio su bendición para ser amigos también, así que, ¿Amigos? — Dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él.

Gaara la miró perplejo durante un instante e ignoró su acelerado pulso y envolvió la mano más pequeña y delicada en la suya más grande y áspera, notando que la pequeña mano de la mujer frente a él era firme, suave y cuando apretó la suya alrededor de la más pequeña, ella demostró ser fuerte también devolviéndole el apretón.

— Amigos — Respondió el soltando el aliento que no sabía que había contenido, ella sonrió abiertamente y sus ojos brillaron dándole un tinte más gris que azul y él pudo relajarse por primera vez desde que el malicioso rumor había llegado a sus oídos.

— Bien, para celebrar, los invito a cenar esta noche en mi casa pueden llevar invitados si quieren — Dijo ella esperando que Gaara le devolviera su mano, por alguna razón tocarlo había sido un completo error, ella se sentía muy vulnerable y expuesta ahora mismo mientras se reflejaba en los ojos turquesa claro de él que parecían estar viendo su alma y todos los secretos que guardaba.

— Kankuro tal vez lleve a alguien, yo no lo haré — Contestó soltándola a regañadientes, tocarla obviamente había sido un placer y un completo error, se sentía muy expuesto ante ella y el brillo de inocencia que podía detectar en sus ojos fantasmales, todos su pecados, todas sus acciones y aun así él no se sentía juzgado por ella, si no por sí mismo.

— Oh... ok, nos vemos entonces Kazekage-sama — Dijo ella colgándose el bolso al hombro y abriendo su velo para ponérselo nuevamente, ya había roto sus propias reglas aquel día al quitárselo en primer lugar, pero realmente en ese momento se habría arrancado el cabello de raíz de haber podido solo para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

— Gaara — Dijo el entonces mirándola fijamente mientras ella sólo dejaba caer la tela sobre su cabeza ocultando su glorioso cabello platino, sin atarla apretadamente alrededor de ella como la primera vez que la había visto.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunto ella mirándolo genuinamente confundida.

— Mi nombre. Somos amigos. Úsalo — Explicó él preguntándose si se negaría por temor a más rumores.

— Solo si a cambio usas mi nombre sin ningún título, y desde ya te digo, esto va a dar mucho de qué hablar — Dijo ella sonriéndole con sinceridad. _Que hablen, Kami sabe que mereces tener más personas que te aprecien, mas amigos que te valoren_ Pensaba ella mirando con atención al hombre pelirrojo frente a ella.

— Bien, hasta luego _Kagome_ — Dijo el sintiendo como su nombre se deslizaba por su lengua con fluida familiaridad como si siempre lo hubiera pronunciado, la vio sonrojarse hermosamente y decidió que le gustaba ese delicado rubor en sus mejillas, empujando a un lado el inflamado orgullo de ser el causante de tan inocente reacción.

— Hasta luego _Gaara_ — Contestó ella su vez sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban aún más y negándose a admitir que el nombre de él se había colado entre sus labios con una nota sensual, en ese momento ella quería abofetearse un poco en ese momento, pero solo sonrió, saludó al estilo nómada y salió de la oficina como alma que lleva Aku, se despidió de Kankuro, Baki y Matsuri que la miraron con curiosidad desde donde habían estado apiñados murmurando entre ellos en la puerta de la cocina, y sintió las mejillas calentarse un vez más y se apresuró a salir de la oficina olvidando por completo el termo de Juun aún en posesión de Matsuri, ella no vio las miradas complacidas de los tres ninjas, ni como intercambiaron una mirada calculadora entre ellos, ni tampoco vio a Gaara salir de la oficina con una sonrisa un poco más grande de las pocas que solía mostrar en los labios, de haberlo visto ella habría renunciado a sus obligaciones en Suna y habría regresado al desierto de inmediato, pero ella estaba más concentrada en salir de allí que en ver esas claras señales de advertencia.

 **===E S D D===**

A las siete en punto Kagome recibió a sus cuatro invitados con el rico olor de las especias y carne flotando en el aire, muy a pesar de sus palabras Gaara había terminado llevando consigo a Baki y el hombre mayor parecía muy complacido de sí mismo por ello, Kankuro había llevado consigo a Matsuri que miraba a todos lados con abierta curiosidad.

— Buenas noches — Saludó Kagome con serenidad antes de darles paso, aquella noche tenía un velo traslucido negro sobre la cabeza abarcando su frente como siempre.

— Buenas noches— La saludó el grupo a su vez, antes de proceder a quitarse las sandalias y usar las pantuflas que ella había comprado aquel mismo día tras salir de la oficina, Kagome decidió que su instinto no le había fallado cuando sintió la urgencia de comprar dos pares más de pantuflas y más ingredientes para la cena.

— Su casa es _encantadora_ Lady Kagome — Dijo Matsuri mirando con apreciación femenina la decoración de la casa, las paredes de color arena sólo realzaba los detalles en azul rey y blanco que adornaba la pared en forma de mosaico tribal que cual cinta atravesaba las paredes en forma horizontal, el suelo estaba revestido en reluciente madera oscura y algunas alfombras.

En la sala de estar los muebles de madera dura y oscura estaban suavizados por cojines hechos en tela beige cremoso y resaltado con almohadones de colores vivos típicos de los nómadas, una alfombra con los patrones típicos de Suna en tonos vino oscuro y beige dominaba el centro del área donde se distribuían los muebles alrededor de una mesa baja en armonía aprovechando el espacio, las paredes mostraban más del arte de Suna, los nómadas y otros desconocidos por ellos pero igual de llamativos y hermosos.

— Gracias Matsuri-san, por favor están en su casa siéntense— Dijo Kagome sonriéndole internamente complacida con la compañía, ella había cambiado mucho, la joven confiada de antaño había desaparecido y sólo unos pocos podían decir que habían estado en su casa. — ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar? — Agregó mientras uno a uno se sentaban en las sillas altas alrededor de la isla de su cocina, y ella internamente le dio gracias a Temari por convencerla de mandar a fabricar el juego de diez sillas altas aunque no las usara todas con frecuencia.

— Trajimos algo para compartir — Dijo Kankuro colocando una botella de vidrio oscuro frente a él, seguido de Matsuri que mostró una botella rosa oscuro muy familiar para ella, Baki había sacado una botella de sake de Suna y finalmente Gaara una botella marrón oscuro bastante familiar para Kagome que sonrió ante aquel despliegue de alcohol.

— Espero que sobrevivamos — Dijo Kagome mientras Baki, Kankuro y Matsuri reían a carcajadas mientras Gaara sólo sonreía levemente. — Bien denme las botellas de vino para ponerlas a enfriar — Dijo tomando las botellas y metiéndolas en su nevera de vinos, sacando a su vez un par de botellas iguales a las de Matsuri y Gaara.

— Yo las abro — Se ofreció Kankuro y Kagome le entregó el descorchador y lo dejó a su aire, mientras buscaba las copas de vino que había lavado y secado temprano junto a las copas de sake, pronto todos tenían su bebida frente a ellos y Kagome se excusó para revisar la cena.

— Huele genial Lady Kagome — Dijo Matsuri lanzándole una mirada de frustración a Gaara que había permanecido callado desde que llegaron más este no había notado nada, su mirada seguía fija sobre Kagome que ignorante de la atención que estaba recibiendo se movía por la cocina con la misma calma y seguridad con la que la había visto moverse antes.

— Es una receta muy antigua, aunque admito que la cambie un poco, sabe mucho mejor con su toque picante — Dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente.

— Gaara y yo nos hemos estado preguntando por tus clases en el albergue — Dijo Kankuro lanzándole una ligera mirada de irritación a Gaara, que sólo había asentido a las palabras de su hermano sin dejar de mirar a Kagome que para entonces le devolvía la mirada.

— ¿Porque da clases allí? — Preguntó Gaara finalmente, comprendiendo los intentos de Kankuro para que él conversara con Kagome.

— ¿Por qué no? — Contestó Kagome a su vez. — No todos pueden ser ninjas o ninjas médicos, sin embargo no tenemos en Suna una escuela que enseñé otras habilidades que son necesarias para el funcionamiento y desarrollo de la aldea, por eso me propuse a crear una escuela que les diera una forma de vida a las personas en el albergue, eventualmente vinieron personas de otras partes de Suna y con la autorización de la directora del albergue los acepté y sé que muy pronto tendré que sacar la escuela de allí — Explicó con calma tomando un sorbo de vino de café

— Yo tome varios cursos allí, pero ninguno con usted— Dijo Matsuri con una pregunta muda encerrada en aquellas palabras.

— No siempre podía estar allí, mi entrenamiento como ninja médico tomaba mucho de mi tiempo, por eso llegué a un acuerdo con los primeros grupo al que enseñé y se mantuvo hasta hace unos años cuando conseguí instructores fijos entre los antiguos egresados, ellos tenían que devolver el conocimiento adquirido enseñando a otros, así que si es necesario siempre hay gente disponible para mantener la escuela funcionando, si la ocasión lo amerita —Explicó Kagome con calma dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

— Por eso estuve dando clases seis meses después de terminar el curso — Dijo Matsuri con un deje de comprensión.

— ¿Con que fondos se mantiene? — Preguntó Baki, él había escuchado de aquel lugar antes, pero nadie le había llamado " _escuela_ " hasta ahora.

— Al principio yo disponía de una parte de mis ahorros obtenido de las misiones en las que ayudaba a lady Chiyo, para comprar los materiales para dar clases, entonces inicie con lo básico de panadería, la mitad de la producción se quedaba en el albergue y el resto empecé a venderlo en el bar de Juun o en el mercado con la ayuda de Krish-sama para generar más fondos para auto gestionarnos, para entonces yo tenía ocho años y medio, desde allí nos hemos mantenido nosotros mismos, empecé con un grupo de quince personas entre los siete a los dieciocho años sólo en mis días y horas libres, era una suerte que entonces los ninjas médicos no salían de la aldea con facilidad, cuando eso cambió ya tenía a mis primeros estudiantes dando clases y trabajando en sus propios negocios, ahora la matrícula tiene un total de quinientos estudiantes y cincuenta maestros en distintas áreas, aceptamos donaciones fuera de lo que producimos y vendemos, ahora estoy en la posición de darle un salario decente a los maestros, en especial a esos que se han dedicado a enseñar a tiempo completo.— Dijo Kagome demasiado distraída con la comida que preparaba como para ver las expresiones de perplejidad y respeto de sus invitados.

— Tenías ocho cuando empezaste esto… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?— Preguntó Gaara entonces.

— Según mi madre que Kami la tenga en el cielo _, soy un genio_ , siempre he tenido la capacidad de ver cosas que otros no ven a simple vista, potencial desperdiciado, habilidad en algún área específicas, trampas en algún contrato o en cualquier área, intenciones ocultas, entre otras cosas, yo quería ayudar por eso me dediqué a la medicina pero sentía que podía hacer más pero entonces yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, hasta que seguí a un par de niñas muy delgadas y vestidas con harapos hasta el albergue — Explicó Kagome con la mirada perdida en el pasado y una expresión llena de tristeza tal que Gaara se arrepintió de preguntar. — Cuando entré a aquel lugar admito que me deprimí de inmediato, había tanta tristeza, desesperación e impotencia en las personas que estaban allí, yo tenía siete meses en Suna y era una niña, no podía hacer nada más que deprimirme entonces, así que hablé con lady Chiyo y entre las dos empezamos a barajar ideas, ella estaba más inclinada a pedir donaciones pero yo no veía como una simple donación podía darles una solución a largo plazo; darles esperanza de tener una vida decente e independiente, así que tras varios días sin llegar a ningún lado, fui al mercado dispuesta a hundirme en un coma inducido por exceso de chocolate y vi los precios con más atención, también note la ausencia de algunos productos bastante comunes y bueno, pregunté siempre fui muy curiosa y no veía vergüenza alguna en preguntar para dejar la ignorancia a un lado.— Explicó con calma apagando la carne y empezando a sacar los vegetales para prepararlos para saltearlos con la carne.

— ¿Y cómo esto te dio la idea? — Preguntó Kankuro desconcertado, sintiendo aún más respeto por la albina mujer.

— Cuando me explicaron que los altos precios se debía a que todo era _importado_ y cosas básicas como jabón, velas e incluso el pan era traído por las caravanas o comprado a otras aldeas, eso me dio la idea, vamos… hacer jabón, velas o pan es ridículamente fácil, así que me olvidé del chocolate y busque a Lady Chiyo y le expliqué lo que quería hacer, ella logró convencer a la directora del albergue para dejarme usar un anexo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos y la directora me envió al primer grupo elegidos por ella, con toda la intención de que no funcionara lo que quería hacer — Explicaba poniendo las vegetales en una cesta de bambú y luego sobre la olla que echaba vapor para que se cocinara, sin ver las expresiones contrariadas de sus invitados ante su última declaración.

— ¿Por qué crees que ella tenía la intención de que no funcionara? — Pregunto Baki, haciendo la pregunta que todos ellos tenían en mente tras sus palabras.

— Oooh ella fue muy clara cuando me lo dijo en mi cara, no estaba muy feliz de que lady Chiyo forzara su mano por una _"mocosa"_ recién llegada, luego cuando empezó a verse algún resultado mínimo, _exigió_ que entregará el _total_ de la producción al albergue, pero si algo no soy es estúpida, obviamente me negué y ella amenazó con cerrar el anexo que habíamos reparado y entonces era habitable, yo con diez años le dije que podía cerrar el anexo cuando ella quisiera, así que Lady Chiyo me ayudó a alquilar un lugar para dar las clases y sacamos por un tiempo la escuela del albergue, hasta que hubo un cambio de directiva y regresamos, eso me hizo ver que no podíamos seguir dependiendo del humor del _director_ de turno, así que desde entonces hemos reunimos con esfuerzo una buena cantidad y hace poco compré una casa abandonada con la ayuda de Temari y aún estamos en pleno proceso de construcción, el edificio estaba de demoler y construir de nuevo, con un poco de suerte, pronto podremos sacar la escuela del albergue y establecernos formalmente este año — Dijo Kagome confirmando la cocción de los vegetales antes de empezar a saltearlos con la carne abriéndoles el apetito a todos cuando el olor de las especias que estaba usando estallaron mezclados con la carne y los vegetales.

— Yo escuché de eso en el albergué, pero nunca explicaron por qué se fueron — Dijo Matsuri con un deje de indignación al descubrir parte de la historia que no conocía y que había afectado a muchos de los que no podían trasladarse fuera del albergue a causa de algún impedimento físico y estaban deseosos de aprender un nuevo oficio.

— Ese es un enorme trabajo, muy noble — Señaló Kankuro con solemnidad mientras Gaara asentía con la misma solemnidad, ellos pudieron ver cómo las mejillas de Kagome, levemente sonrojadas por el calor de la cocina se volvían de un color más intenso por la vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué no se pidió la ayuda del Kazekage? — Preguntó Gaara finalmente, él había escuchado algún que otro rumor sobre unos cursos en el albergue, pero nada a la escala de lo que la mujer había explicado y jamás había sabido nada de los problemas que habían estado teniendo hasta ahora.

Kagome lo miró atentamente, antes de suspirar y apagar la carne para dejarla reposar un poco y sin el riesgo de achicharrar sus papilas gustativas entre el calor de la comida y las fuertes especias.

Ella tenía sus razones para no tocar las puertas burócratas de aquellos días y aún las de la actualidad, pero no sabía muy bien si ellos se ofenderían con su respuesta, más si de algo estaba segura era de que ninguno dejaría ir aquella pregunta que seguramente estaba flotando en sus mentes desde que empezaron a preguntar por su escuela, es más siendo ella misma un ninja como ellos, estaba segura que _esa_ había sido la pregunta silenciosa que había abierto aquel tema de conversación.

Kankuro, Gaara, Baki y Matsuri miraban a la mujer apagar la cocina con tensa calma, y sus ojos cuando los miraron estos tenían un brillo de nerviosismo y preocupación que fue cubierto con la rapidez y la perfección de un ninja experimentado.

— No sé cómo explicar esto sin ofenderlos — Dijo Kagome mirándolos antes de tomar un sorbo del vino de rosas que había servido para ella y Matsuri y dar un profundo suspiro.

— Empieza por el principio, yo creo podríamos entenderte si nos explicas — Dijo Matsuri tratando de animarla.

— Ok... cuando llegué aquí no conocía a nadie, ni aun a Lady Chiyo Kami la bendiga, apenas la había visto una vez antes de venir a vivir a Suna, cuando empecé con lo de la escuela, yo solo quería ayudar con algo que sabía que podía hacer... No, no hay forma de decirlo de otra forma — Dijo Kagome mirando de Kankuro a Gaara con vergüenza. — Estaba aterrorizada de Lord Rasa que en paz descanse, Lady Chiyo me llevó a hablar con el sobre la escuela, y yo quería decirle todo sobre ella con la esperanza de volverla una escuela formal si les demostraba que la escuela era autosustentable, pero... me congele, no sé, había algo en él entonces que me hacía querer salir corriendo en dirección opuesta y chillando hasta el cielo, está demás decir que la reunión no se dio, yo en efecto eché a correr sin gritar gracias a Kami... luego horas después partió a Konoha y lo demás ya lo saben — Explicó obviamente mortificada y muy avergonzada sin dejar de retorcer el paño de cocina entre sus manos.

Kankuro y Matsuri la miraban con comprensión y un ligero brillo de vergüenza, mientras Baki la miraba con rapaz atención sin dejar mostrar emoción alguna mientras Gaara sólo la miraba sin mostrar nada.

— ¿Por qué no luego de la muerte de Lord Rasa? — Preguntó Baki comprendiendo las razones de la mujer durante aquellos días, pero sin poder comprender muy bien las de ahora.

— Las cosas estaban muy tensas, el consejo estaba frenético tratando de apagar los incendios de lo que sucedió en Konoha, tratando de evitar que la aldea se viniera abajo, sin un líder claro y tantos deseosos de tomar el poder sin tener vocación real para el trabajo de líder de una aldea, el consejo estaba muy dividido tratando de capear todo el desastre, sin perder poder... — Explicó ella gesticulando nervosamente con las manos.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó Kankuro perplejo.

— Kankuro-san sé que me veo muy poca cosa, pero olvidas que al igual que ustedes yo soy una ninja de la arena, presenté mi propio examen unos meses después de ustedes, además _soy un genio_ , sólo tenía que pensar en el escenario más lógico aplicando la información que tenía como ninja, más lo que se conocía en la aldea y las respuestas estaban allí frente a mis ojos — Dijo Kagome mirando a Kankuro, reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

— Aun así el Consejo de ancianos podría haber hecho algo— Insistió Kankuro tercamente.

— El Consejo tenía cosas más importantes que lidiar con una mocosa y su idea de una escuela que al final del día no les daría _guerreros elite_ para ganar dinero para la aldea que tanto querían y mantener al Daimyo _relativamente_ contento, estábamos lidiando con ataques casi diarios Kankuro recuerda, dos años sin un líder no nos hicieron un favor todo por sus propios temores al no nombrar al único que cumplía _TODOS_ los requisitos porque ellos sabían que no podrían controlarlo — Dijo Kagome con exasperación. — Saqué la escuela del albergue y me dediqué a entrenar como una condenada, ir a las misiones que me ordenaban, mantener la escuela viva, comer, dormir y asearme todo en ese orden

— ¿Y cuando yo tomé el cargo, porque no viniste a mí, temor tal vez? — Preguntó Gaara sintiendo un tirón extraño dentro de su pecho que resultaba familiar y doloroso.

— Por supuesto que no — Contestó de inmediato y mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad. — Al principio quería dejarlo asentarse en su cargo, luego no quería que Temari creyera que estaba usando su amistad para mi propio provecho y luego cuando ella se enteró de mis problemas con Anju, me preguntó por qué no había buscado tu ayuda y no estaba muy feliz cuando se enteró que ella era una de mis principales razones, el mismo día que logré decidirme ir a su oficina fue el ataque de Akatsuki, luego todo se volvió tan complicado, su regreso, Lady Chiyo, la guerra, la luna... digamos que lo dejé en el olvido por un buen tiempo y luego nunca tenía tiempo para tomar una cita y explicarle todo esto, Temari dijo que ella no le diría nada, que era **_MI_** responsabilidad hablar con usted, y no quería darle más trabajo a Ebizo-sama... — Explicó Kagome con rapidez —¿Lo siento? — Agregó mirando a Gaara con aprensión.

— Tus razones son válidas, aun así debiste venir a mí, espero que cuando regresamos te reúnas conmigo y me expliques detalladamente toda esta información — Dijo Gaara con calma sintiendo un peso deslizarse de sus hombros _Ella no tiene miedo de mi_ se dijo internamente con un deje de profundo alivio.

— Por ahora está demás decir que en cierta forma fue algo bueno que el consejo no tomará parte, con los nuevos artículos en el mercado hechos en Suna, hecho por nosotros mismos, hemos empezado a tener ingresos de una fuente inesperada, los vinos frutales y florales están comerciándose bien dentro y fuera de Suna también — Comento Baki con estudiado " _descuido_ "

— Bueno esa era la idea, que aprendieran a hacer cosas que les darían un futuro decente y poner la comida en la mesa, la idea de todos los cursos es empujar la economía de Suna, el sake también se está vendiendo muy bien a pesar de ser relativamente nuevo y las restricciones internas para el consumo de licor que tenemos en la aldea, y las vajillas también se buscan mucho, las caravanas están conformes con el cambio de mercancía y más que dispuestos a promover nuestros productos autóctonos — Señaló Kagome con calma casi retando a Baki a desmentir sus palabras, el hombre mayor sólo lanzó una sonora carcajada y levantó su copa de Sake con un saludo burlón, la botella había sido hecha por sus estudiantes.

— ¿Los hace usted lady Kagome, los vinos de flores los otros?— Preguntó Matsuri perpleja, ella no conocía la variedad de cursos que estaban dando ahora, en sus días ella había tomado cursos de cocina y de secretariado.

— No, yo les enseñé a hacer un par de vinos de flores y uno frutal, luego conseguí en el albergue a un anciano que sabía hacer sake, y vinos más fuertes así que él se unió a nuestra pequeña familia y a estado tomando alumnos con alegría, incluso me ha estado enseñando un par de cosas que dice no compartirá con nadie más — Dijo sonriéndoles con picardía, mientras empezaba a sacar pesados platos de loza, azul intenso con detalles en blanco.

— Déjeme ayudarla — Dijo Matsuri de inmediato haciendo ademan de levantarse a ayudarla.

— Nop, son mis invitados yo me encargo — Respondió Kagome con calma cargando la pila de platos hasta la mesa de cerezo redonda que compartía el espacio de la sala, decorada con un mantel rojo sangre con bordados dorados típicos de los bordados nómadas; bajo las miradas de los cuatro ninjas, Kagome puso la mesa y lo invitó a sentarse a comer y de alguna manera se encontró sentada junto a Gaara con Matsuri, Baki y Kankuro, los últimos tres sonriendo con satisfacción, más ella estaba tan distraída sirviendo la comida que no lo notó.

La comida fue animada, Matsuri rogó por la receta y Kagome prometió copiarla para ella, y tras lograr que aceptara que Matsuri y Kankuro lavarán y secaran los platos Kagome se encontró hablando amenamente con Baki con uno que otro comentario de Gaara y para cuando se despidieron todos se llevaban un montón de preguntas y varias respuestas sobre la mujer que silenciosamente había estado tocando sus vidas sin ellos saberlo.

Por consenso general la mujer les gustaba, era divertida, con una buena cabeza puesta sobre los hombros y los pies bien plantados en la tierra, había también algo más que ellos no podían poner nombre, algo que los atraía, Los tres ninjas habían visto con atención como Gaara y ella habían interactuado y lo que habían visto les había gustado, ella se movía alrededor de él con _calma y familiaridad_ como si _siempre_ lo hubiera hecho, al punto que en un par de ocasiones ella le había servido más bebida y comida sin preguntar y él había comido y bebido con gusto y estaba el hecho de que los ojos turquesas del joven Kazekage no habían dejado de seguir a la platinada belleza desde que habían llegado hasta su partida y ella pendiente de atenderlos no lo había notado y cuando lo había hecho su cara y cuello se habían enrojecido en un profundo y encantador sonrojo.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	4. Cap 4: Un viaje interesante

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Este mundo nuevo fue el que encontré ante mí, con sus gentes y sus extraños dones, un pueblo valiente con su rica cultura, oculta entre las dunas de arena perdiéndose en el horizonte, con su inclemente clima tan distintos como dos caras de la misma moneda, de noche con el terrible frio y el manto de estrellas que le daban un aire etéreo y de otro mundo a la arena volviéndola de un blanco límpido que fácilmente podía confundirse con la nieve del antiguo Hookaido, y de día con su incandescente sol, fustigando a todos bajo el y dándole un fulgor dorado a la arena cual polvo de oro; solo ver Suna calienta mi corazón y muy dentro de mi sé, que aunque tenga que ir nuevamente al fin del mundo, yo volveré, después de todo este es **verdaderamente** MI hogar" _

**Kagome.**

* * *

 **Cap. 4: Un viaje interesante.**

* * *

Aquella madrugada, los puestos de guardia tanto en Suna como en toda la extensión de los puntos de control en el desierto, hasta las fronteras con las otras tierras, estaban en _alerta máxima_ al conocerse del viaje del Kazekage y sus acompañantes de quienes tenían las fichas completas con la información detallada de cada uno.

Muchos (por no decir TODOS) estudiaron con sumo interés el archivo de la " _dama del desierto_ " como algunos solían llamar a la ninja médico que acompañaba a la comitiva de viaje del Kazekage y que algunos de ellos habían tenido el placer de haber compartido misiones con ella, todo aquel interés nacido de la curiosidad que surgió a su vez, de los rumores sobre su " _supuesta_ " relación con el Kazekage, pues ninguno de los ninjas creía los rumores que los civiles habían estado murmurado, aunque muchos de ellos ( si no todos los ninja en general) opinaban que el Kazekage realmente merecía reclamar para sí a quien quisiera y no a quien el consejo ordenara, y si él quería reclamar a la _princesa de las caravanas_ pues por ellos, **_que así fuera_**.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara y Kankuro avanzaban con calma bajo el amparo de la madrugada hacia la entrada de la aldea donde habían quedado la noche anterior en encontrase, al llegar sólo Matsuri y Baki estaban esperando y Kankuro dio una mirada general buscando a la última persona del grupo y cuando no vio señales de ella se encogió de hombros en una silenciosa forma de decir " _solo quedaba esperar_ " más la espera sólo duró un par de minutos cuando con una ráfaga de cerezos blancos y diminutos destellos, apareció la persona que esperaban dejándolos completamente sorprendidos, no tanto por su técnica de traslado nivel Anbu, si no por su aspecto, ellos siempre la habían visto vestir generalmente colores claros y ropas anchas y cómodas típicas de los civiles de Suna y a menudo olvidaban que la mujer era tan ninja como ellos.

— Buenos días, saludos disculpen la tardanza… tuve una emergencia imprevista en el hospital — Saludó Kagome dedicándoles una sonrisa y conteniendo las ganas de echar la cabeza atrás y lanzar una sonora carcajada ante las variedad de expresiones que pasaban por los rostros de sus compañeros de viaje, con la sola excepción de Gaara que se cuidaba mucho de mostrar emoción alguna, que algún enemigo pudiera usar en su contra.

Ella había elegido aquel atuendo _deliberadamente_ , sabía lo incómodo que era viajar y Kami no lo quisiera " _pelear_ " con un vestido tipo _Burka_ , así que había optado por su ropa de ninja; botas negras planas de talle alto, pantalones negros que se aferraban ella como una segunda piel con la típica mini falda de las ninja médicos en cuero negro, blusa blanca de algodón en hilo, manga larga y holgada de estilo " _poeta_ " junto a un corsé de cuero negro con diminutos bordados intrincados en rojo sangre y broches metálicos y la banda en su brazo que la señalaba como _Jounnin_ de la arena y el chaleco marrón que aún no había cerrado en su apuro por llegar el punto de encuentro, su cabello aquel día lo había envuelto en un velo negro con firmeza alrededor de su cabeza y cubriendo su frente, asegurado con un par de broches plateados visibles y muchos más que no podían _verse_ , pero si _usarse_ como _armas,_ mientras la caída de su cabello oculto por la tela tenía varios anillos de metal asegurando la tela al cabello para evitar el riesgo de perder el velo y que a su vez también podía usar como arma si la ocasión lo ameritaba, también estaba armada con un ninjato a la espalda y sólo un _diminuto bolso_ a la cadera.

Kagome les sonrió con calma, preguntándose con curiosidad lo que cada uno de ellos pensaría de su aspecto en especial el _Kazekage_ , más cuando esa pregunta floreció en su mente y se dirigió hacia él, se zarandeó mentalmente y se empujó a otra dirección, estaba siendo una completa tonta y ella no podía permitirse serlo, ella tenía _demasiados secretos_ como para permitirse tontear, menos aun con el " ** _Kazekage_** " de Sunagakure no Okuni.

— Mi Lady no la veía así vestida desde el inicio de la guerra — Saludó Kankuro rompiendo el silencio y observándola con abierta apreciación masculina.

— Rara vez tengo trabajo de campo ahora en estos tiempos de paz, así que no vi la necesidad de usarlo hasta hoy, porque Kami sabe lo duro que es viajar en Kimono, _Burka_ o Sari — Dijo Kagome con calma casual, deteniéndose junto a Matsuri mientras cerraba el chaleco marrón, cubriendo su corsé y las marcadas formas de su curvilíneo cuerpo, sin notar las miradas de incredulidad que le estaban dirigiendo, al comprender las razones del cambio de vestuario aquel día.

— ¿Que emergencia le retrasó? — Preguntó Baki con curiosidad, observando atentamente a la mujer.

— Un parto muy complicado, Shigure-san es el orgulloso padre de un par de gemelos, lamentablemente su esposa no podrá darle más bebés a riesgo de perder la vida, ya le expliqué que lo mejor es que le practiquemos una ligadura de trompas en cuanto su presión sanguínea se estabilice y ellos discutan el procedimiento, ahora la decisión está en sus manos — Explicó Kagome con calma, aunque dentro de ella estaba triste por la joven pareja y se preguntaba si Sango había tenido algún problema, sinceramente ella rogaba al cielo que no, ella rogaba porque su vida hubiera estado llena de felicidad y de niños y la muerte hubiera ido a ella sólo después de que hubiera vivido su vida a plenitud.

— El tomará la decisión correcta— Dijo Gaara notando el conflicto de emociones en los pálidos ojos de la mujer, a aquellas horas sus ojos parecían más plata líquida que azules.

Tras eso, Gaara asintió y todos atravesaron los controles de la _entrada/salida_ de la aldea mostrando los papeles en poder de Baki y empezaron el viaje de tres días que los llevaría a Konoha donde estarían varios días más antes de regresar.

 **===E S D D===**

El viaje a través del desierto fue silencioso, todos se movían con fluida rapidez por encima de las dunas de arena, aunque ninguno como el Kazekage el parecía ser _realmente_ uno con el desierto e irónicamente seguido de cerca por Lady Kagome al que ninguno había visto en acción antes y ahora tenían una oportunidad _única_ de estudiarla fuera de la seguridad de la aldea, porque en la guerra habían habido tantas personas luchando, que había sido imposible fijarse sólo en ella y no es que su cabello no fuera fácil de señalar a pesar de haber personas con tonos "similares" al de ella a simple vista, más si ella lo ocultó tan efectivamente como lo hacía ahora, entonces habría sido imposible señalarla con facilidad.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras avanzaban Gaara se había dejado caer al final del grupo con la intención de tenerlos a todos dentro de su rango de visión, notando como Kankuro corría con Baki en un patrón triangular alineado con el dejando a las únicas dos mujeres del grupo en el medio, resultándoles a cualquiera de los tres protegerlas con as facilidad si la ocasión lo ameritaba, Matsuri corría a un metro de Kagome, que parecía correr fluidamente con comodidad mientras estudiaba con atención la extensión del desierto en su rango de visión, desde que habían salido de la seguridad de la aldea el comportamiento de la mujer había cambiado por completo dando paso a un _guerrero metódico_ que ni aún el habría adivinado bajo su personalidad calmada y amistosa, ella no estaba tensa pero si _alerta_ y Gaara sabía que ni ella, ni ninguno del grupo en realidad estaban preocupados por **_ellos_** mismos, sino por algún ataque dirigido a **_él_** , a pesar de su defensa absoluta y aún con la paz obtenida, siempre había alguna nueva aldea dispuesta a atacarlos.

Era casi medio día cuando se detuvieron ante un grupo de nómadas con los que se habían cruzado, el líder un hombre grande como un oso y curtido por los años, el sol y las batallas pasadas, estos los recibieron mirando con profundo respeto a Gaara y a Kagome.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama — Saludó el hombre a la manera de los nómadas agitando su mano derecha un par de veces frente a su rostro.

— ¡KAGOME NO HIME! — Se escuchó el estridente y jubiloso grito infantil, seguido de murmullos emocionados, sorprendiendo al grupo mientras el líder miraba al cielo con una expresión que delataba resignación y como suplicando paciencia.

— No te enerves Raja-sama, sabes bien como es Anjalí y ella sabe muy bien que te tiene dando vueltas en su pequeño dedo meñique — Dijo Kagome antes de echarse a reír atrapando a una sombra amarilla en el aire que prácticamente se "materializó" frente a ella, entonces pudieron ver a la hermosa niña de cabellos negros y piel aceitunada vestida con un colorido Sari amarillo limón sonriéndole con adoración a Kagome.

— ¿Por qué no has venido a vernos Hime-sama? — Pregunto la niña de ocho años y la última de las hijas de Rani y Raja.

— He estado muy ocupada Anji-chan, pero voy a venir para tu cumpleaños — Contestó Kagome con genuino afecto, ignorando las expresiones de shock de sus compañeros de viaje ante el aura maternal que mostraba con la niña.

— Yayyy deja que le diga a Rahúl y a mamá... _¡Oh! mamá_ — Dijo entonces poniendo los ojos como platos antes de agitarse en una silenciosa petición, en cuanto Kagome puso sus pies calzados con zapatillas de cuero suave sobre la arena, la niña saludo a los demás muy sonrojada y salió corriendo con el grupo de niños que se habían quedado al margen pero siguiéndola de cerca, con seguridad en busca de su madre por alguna razón que todos desconocían, pero que Kagome y Raja podían sospechar sin problemas.

— Una bola de energía, una suerte que no siguieran teniendo más, los gemelos son complicados, pero con la energía de esos dos podríamos iluminar el desierto entero — Comentó Kagome sonriendo hasta avanzar hasta el hombre mayor e inclinarse para tocar sus pies, más este la detuvo en su acción tomándola de los antebrazos y de inmediato colocó su enorme mano sobre su cabeza cubierta por el velo, en una silenciosa bendición y saludo.

Con los años las asperezas entre ellos habían desaparecido y tras la muerte de Indra y Rollo ambos demasiado ancianos para seguir la vida del desierto, pero demasiado tercos para abandonarlo, Raja y Rani habían logrado que Kagome los aceptará como su familia una vez más.

— Tú fuiste una niña muy tranquila — Aceptó Raja con suavidad, él había encontrado la paz en su corazón de nuevo cuando ella lo había aceptado nuevamente como el padre que debió ser entonces, sus acciones le habían enseñado mucho y ella lo había hecho un mejor padre y un mejor líder.

— ¿Entonces están preparados para ir a toda marcha a Konoha? — Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa en los labios dejando aquel tema en paz, haciéndole un ademán a sus compañeros de viaje para que se acercaran, cuando lo hicieron Matsuri y Kankuro empezaron a sonreír con animada malicia cuando escucharon los planes de Kagome y se prestaron gustosamente a colaborar con los planes, Gaara le entregó a Raja unos papeles que Kagome le había pedido para el ingreso del grupo de la tribu que viajaría a Konoha.

— Espero que no vayas a irte sin antes verme — Dijo una mujer vestida con un Sari negro con bordados blancos a juego con el velo sobre su cabeza pintada con una línea bermeñon que la distinguía como mujer casada, sus collares y una infinita cantidad de pulseras ornamentadas decorando sus manos marcadas con hermosos diseños de henna.

— Ya iba para allá Rani, _en serio_ — Dijo Kagome con un deje nervioso, antes de dedicarle un abrazo de oso a la mujer mayor y más baja que ella e intentar tocar sus pies recibiendo el mismo trato que antes había recibido de Raja.

— Saludos — Dijo la mujer observando al grupo dedicándole una ligera venía unida al saludo típico al Kazekage en señal de reconocimiento de su rango y respeto. — Recibimos tu carta, pero aún necesitamos probar los Sari a Lady Temari y su prometido para asegurarnos de que están hechos correctamente según sus medidas y estatura — Señaló la mujer, Gaara les entregó entonces un par de clones de arena con las formas de los novios y Rani le dio un abrazo a Kagome antes de partir apresuradamente con ellos seguramente a medirles la ropa que habían preparado.

— Espero ver las facturas de todo esto en mi oficina a mi regreso — Dijo Gaara con calma dedicándole una mirada seria a Kagome cuando está abrió la boca para protestar logrando que está asintiera al final.

— Nunca creí que vería el día, alguien pudiera _forzar_ tu _voluntad_ — Dijo Raja con un deje _deliberadamente_ casual, echándose a reír estruendosamente, mientras una extraña tensión caía sobre ellos y Gaara comprendió que había sucedido algo que el desconocía, había habido una silenciosa comunicación entre el enorme hombre y Kagome que ninguno del grupo de viajeros había comprendido.

— _No empieces_ , sabes muy bien que no es lo mismo, _ESTE_ es el Kazekage del que hablamos, no cualquier hombre al que puedo decirle que se vaya derecho _al demonio_ Raja, así que _NO_ es válido — Dijo Kagome gélidamente sorprendiendo al grupo de viajeros con aquella fría aptitud, y casi rechinando los dientes de la frustración.

— Ah pero lo dicho esta dicho Hime-sama, y tu dijiste que " _cualquier hombre_ " que lograra _forzar_ su voluntad sobre la tuya sería el que _elegirías_ como _marido_ — Señaló el hombre con toda intención, retándola a negarlo y sonriendo satisfecho cuando ella no lo hizo, sorprendiendo aún más al grupo, que observaba el intercambio con creciente interés.

— También dije que también tenía que " _vencerme_ en batalla" y eso fue dirigido al resto de los _nómadas_ — Gruñó Kagome secamente con clara exasperación, el aire alrededor de ella se agitaba perturbando la arena alrededor de ella. _¿A qué demonios jugaba el hombre? Ella quería retorcerle el pescuezo en ese instante y al carajo Rani y su inminente viudez_ pensaba planificado cinco formas efectivas de _torturar_ al monumento de hombre, ella lo apreciaba demasiado para hacerle daño _real_ , pero nadie dijo que no podía _torturarlo_ a gusto.

— _OOOh_ , pero el _Kazekage desciende_ de los primeros _nómadas_ de este desierto " _él es un nómada_ " también — Señaló el a su vez sonriendo triunfante observándola con atención esperando su reacción.

Ella era una mujer poderosa eso (él lo sabía más que nadie), más de lo que todos en las caravanas y Suna creían y su unión al Kazekage le daría la protección que ninguno de ellos podía ofrecerle, ella le preocupaba y temía el día en que no pudiera contener las _demandas_ de sus muchos pretendientes y el concejo tribal, una mujer como ella no sería feliz con un hombre común y silvestre, ella era una mujer muy inteligente y poderosa por derecho propio, y necesitaba alguien en que apoyarse, alguien fuerte que la _sostuviera y la protegiera,_ porque ella se había acostumbrado desde muy pequeña apoyarse en sí misma, no esperaba nada de nadie, ella misma era su apoyo y eso le preocupaba, más cuando las miradas de los hombres se desviaban cada vez más hacia ella y el conocía sus propios límites y sabía que él no podría protegerla para siempre, sin embargo el joven Kazekage era lo suficientemente fuerte y poderoso como para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo esto de nuevo? — Cortó Kagome calmándose y concentrándose en calmar su Reiki y el enorme sonrojo que seguro cubría _TODA_ la extensión de su cuerpo, y las ganas de ahorcar al hombre con su propia bufanda.

— Solo te recuerdo tus palabras _Hime-sama_ — Dijo Raja sonriéndole con malicia.

— Ooooh Claroooo, Ok suficiente, _olvídate de tu licor de café_ — Dijo Kagome dándole una mirada dura, mientras este le lanzaba una mirada de horror ante su particular castigo, antes de ella despedirse a la manera nómada y enfilar sus pasos lejos de la caravana donde se detuvo a esperar al resto.

— Te gusta sacarla de sus casillas — Dijo Baki a Raja, viendo al hombre reírse a carcajadas.

— Es _saludable_ para ella, además ella " _realmente"_ Dijo eso, y ella es una mujer de _palabra_ — Señaló Raja antes de despedirse dedicándole una ligera venía a Gaara y poder su caravana en movimiento hacia Konoha.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que eres candidato viable para ser su _esposo_ Gaara-sama? — Preguntó Matsuri con fingida inocencia, Gaara sólo miro a su antigua estudiante y luego observó a Kagome a lo lejos con los brazos cruzados observando a los niños despedirse de ella para luego correr hacia sus respectivos carromatos con sus familias, y sintió el calor expandirse por su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con el calor del sol del desierto.

— Vamos — Dijo Gaara simplemente volviéndose sin responder, mientras los tres ninjas se miraron entre ellos con aire maliciosamente complacido, mientras con aquella pregunta en su mente Gaara no podía evitar soñar un poco con la idea, una mujer que lo recibiera en su vida por _su propia voluntad_ , una que no buscaba su posición, poder o riqueza, una mujer que llamara su atención y que tal vez llegará a amarle; era un bonito sueño, una secreta fantasía que había guardado en un rincón de su mente y había abandonado en su más tierna infancia, y removerla ahora siendo un hombre adulto era una sorpresa y un _riesgo_ , aun mas después del último fiasco del consejo a inicios del año, el no deseaba apuntar a algo que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance y aún lo estaba y tal vez lo estaría siempre, más con solo ver e interactuar con Lady Kagome, aquella fantasía sólo cobraba más fuerza transformándose con rapidez en un deseo que quería ver cumplido, en la forma de aquella misteriosa mujer.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Lady Kagome, puedo preguntar a qué vieron esas palabras de Raja-sama? — Preguntó Baki observando a Kagome tensarse inmediatamente con su pregunta, una hora después cuando todos se detuvieron en un diminuto Oasis, y tras un exhaustivo reconocimiento dictaminaron que el lugar era seguro y podían detenerse un rato a comer algo, junto a él Matsuri miró a la aludida con interés al igual que Gaara y Kankuro.

— Yo... bien... verán... la forma en cómo me veo _siempre_ ha llamado la atención entre las buenas gentes de _todas_ las caravanas en general, empecé a recibir peticiones de matrimonio apenas llegué a la caravana con seis años recién cumplidos creo — Dijo Kagome mirando la boquilla de su cantimplora con expresión ausente, recordando con incomodidad la forma en que los hombres la habían observado cuando cumplía con sus partes de deberes aquellos tres meses que había vivido de lleno con la caravana del Norte, ella podría verse de _seis años_ entonces, pero su mente seguía siendo de casi dieciocho y había notado con profunda incomodidad y temor, las miradas _deseosas_ y _lujuriosas_ de los hombres y su significado, sin importar la edad a ellos les gustaba mirarla y no habían tenido problemas en pedir su mano a un hosco Raja y a una lívida Rani, aun a la tierna edad de seis años.

— ¿No naciste dentro de la tribu? — Preguntó Kankuro con curiosidad, añadiendo ese detalle a la poca información que tenía de la vida personal de Kagome.

— No, mi madre fue Naomi Higurashi, mi padre Towa Higurashi, mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo y abuela Gezai y Katsumi Higurashi, mi familia de sangre, la perdí en algún lugar de este desierto y sólo yo sobreviví, los nómadas de Norte sintieron lástima de mi cuando me encontraron medio muerta en el desierto y me adoptaron — Dijo ella con calma, sabiendo que no mentía, porque aquel día en que había aparecido en el desierto ella efectivamente los había perdido a todos, sus ojos azul grisáceos estaban perdidos en sus memorias, la tristeza que se reflejaban en ellos era real y palpable y ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por ella.

— Lo siento — Dijo Kankuro apenado, Kagome sólo sonrió con tristeza.

— No te preocupes, es sólo que a pesar de los años aun los extraño— Dijo ella con calma dándole un largo trago a su cantimplora. — En fin, cuando me fui a Suna una de las razones fue para poner distancia entre esas peticiones y yo, aun así cada vez que vengo de visita es lo mismo, más ahora que no soy una niña la presión es aún mayor así que digamos que un día perdí la paciencia y terminé diciéndoles que sólo me casaría con aquel que pudiera vencerme en batalla y que logrará convencerme y aceptar su voluntad sin humillarme, herirme o forzarme físicamente, como es la costumbre de algunas de las caravanas más primitivas, hasta ahora ninguno de ellos me ha vencido y ninguno lo hará — Explicó sin mirar a nadie en particular, mostrando una nota de firme seguridad en lo que decía.

— ¿Es en serio, ellos pueden _forzarte_? — Preguntó Matsuri espantada ante la barbárica idea de ser forzada a casarse.

— Si Matsuri-san, es casi una tradición _"robar"_ a la novia en _todas_ las caravanas incluso las más avanzadas, en mi caso particular hay reglas distintas por no ser _nacida_ dentro de la caravana y por qué _técnicamente_ no vivo con ellos, además el _matriarcado_ se opone firmemente al maltrato físico y todos ellos saben que tendrán que luchar con uñas y dientes contra mí, herirme lo suficiente como para _obligarme_ a hacer algo que no quiero, y es lo que les ha impedido forzar mi mano hasta ahora — Dijo Kagome cerrando su cantimplora y guardándola en el diminuto bolso antes de sacar un puñado de barras de energía rico en fibra y repartirlas entre todos. — Son barras energéticas, con estas señoras y lo que comimos podemos seguir hasta la noche si es necesario — Explicó tratando de cambiar el incómodo tema, y dándole un mordisco a la suya.

— ¿Por qué no has aceptado ninguna petición? — Preguntó Gaara con curiosidad recordando un comentario que ella había hecho la tarde en que se conocieron.

— Ellos no saben _quién soy_ , lo que pienso, lo que quiero, lo que sueño y deseo, no saben lo que detesto, lo que siento ni absolutamente nada de mí, cada vez que he preguntado las razones por las qué me quieren a mi como esposa, las respuestas siempre terminan siendo una variación de " _Eres hermosa, exótica, diferente, encantadora, sensual_ " ellos no entienden que no soy un bonito adorno para _coleccionar_ , colgar de sus brazos y exhibir o calentar sus camas y darles hijos, soy una _persona_ que _siente_ igual que los demás, ninguno de ellos ve más allá de mis aspecto, no les intereso más allá de eso — Contestó Kagome con un deje de amargura que los sorprendió y los molestó, ella no debería tener que sentirse así.

— ¿Y ahora que Raja-sama a dicho eso, quiere decir que Gaara-sama es _candidato_ por tu mano? — Preguntó Matsuri deliberadamente, mirándola con los ojos marrones abiertos como platos en fingida inocencia.

— Matsuri-san, ¿P-pero qué cosas dices?, Raja sólo estás molestando, no los escuche Kazekage-sama — Dijo Kagome muy sonrojada y mortificada lo que le ganó una silenciosa carcajada del grupo.

— Gaara — Dijo el aludido automáticamente entonces, mientras Kagome lo miraba avergonzada junto a él. — Somos amigos, el nombre es Gaara — insistió el al ver su confusión.

— Oh ok... Gaara, no los escuches — Dijo ella en un distraído tono de orden antes de levantarse y alejarse un poco de ellos, mientras el grupo reía encantado con la reacción de la mujer.

— ¿Entonces hermano, vas a cumplir esa " _orden_ " de _NO_ escuchar? — Preguntó Kankuro deliberadamente, riendo a carcajadas al ver la respuesta brillar en los ojos de su hermano durante un segundo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Kankuro estaba más que complacido, aquello no habría podido salir mejor si lo hubieran planeado (a menos que Shikamaru se les uniera y estaba seguro que Temari ya lo había engatusado, cuando el genio perezoso había estado de visita la última vez en la aldea, y había conocido a la mujer que todos tenían en mente para Gaara; ahora si tan solo la mujer en cuestión se dejara convencer)

Durante aquel día no volvieron a tocar el tema, y viajaron bajo el inclemente sol hasta llegar a la frontera llena de vegetación que marcaba el inicio de _la tierra de las garras_ , luego tendrían que pasar por _la tierra de los lagos_ y entonces llegarían a la frontera del país del fuego y desde allí a la aldea oculta de la hoja.

La noche cayó finalmente y todos levantaron un campamento y tras comer y arreglar los turnos de vigilancia descansaron aquella noche, al llegar la madrugada siguiente volvieron a tomar camino, mientras Kagome bajo las preocupadas miradas de sus compañeros de viaje aplicó tratamiento médico a su pálida piel que había enrojecido furiosamente durante el transcurso del día, pero se había inflamado y enfebrecido un poco durante la noche, más tras el tratamiento y varias cremas frías estaba _casi_ como nueva, aun así Kankuro, Baki, Matsuri y Gaara no dejaban de lanzarle miradas de reojo, por alguna razón a pesar de saber que ella era muy capaz, ellos no podían dejar de preocuparse por ella, algo en ella llamaba inconscientemente el intento de protección de cada uno de ellos y ninguno parecía poder señalar exactamente lo que era.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara observaba en silencio a la delicada y albina mujer, conforme avanzaban en su viaje hacia Konoha, ella no se había quejado durante las largas horas de viaje bajo el _inclemente_ sol del desierto, al parecer el jutsu de protección solar común no funcionaba correctamente en ella, que era una _verdadera_ albina y a él le molestó sobremanera no haber notado aquello a tiempo de _obligarla_ a cubrirse más o incluso a convencerla de permitirle cubrirla con una armadura de arena, porque aunque aquella opción era la más adecuada en su caso especial, esta opción era mucho más _íntima_ por lo que estaba _obligado_ a pedir su _consentimiento_ y estaba seguro de que la rechazaría y él tendría que aceptarlo aunque no le gustara.

Para cuando habían notado lo que el sol le había hecho, su piel estaba muy enrojecida y aun así ella no había emitido ni una sola queja, desde la oscuridad había visto a Matsuri ayudarla a aplicarse ungüentos que sacaba de aquel diminuto bolso, que estaba convencido debía de tener un jutsu de expansión del que ni aun él había escuchado antes de su uso en los equipos de Suna de aquella manera y tenía en su lista mental la intención de preguntarle por eso, luego la había visto aplicarse jutsus médicos por encima de la ropa y finalmente en el rostro y las manos aliviando un poco el daño más no sanándolo por completo, y no había sido sino hasta que el día había vuelto a aclarar, que él había visto el alcance _real_ del daño y le había _ordenado_ sanarse negándose a moverse del lugar y cuando ella había aceptado, les había advertido que estaría débil por varias horas y había procedido a sanarse.

— ¿Cómo pudiste vivir con las caravanas cuando te quemas con tanta facilidad? — Preguntó Matsuri varias horas después mientras tomaban un descanso notando que Kagome parecía a punto de desplomarse, ella había gastado una considerable cantidad de energía, lo que les llevaba a preguntarse si aún bajo la ropa el sol le había afectado.

— Generalmente sólo salía del carromato cuando caía la tarde o muy entrada la madrugada y la mañana antes de que el sol calentara demasiado, los jutsus de protección solar regulares no funcionan por completo conmigo es mi _maldición_ al ser _albina_ creo — Contestó Kagome devorando una segunda barra de energía, maldiciendo mentalmente a Sesshomaru y a Tsukuyomi un poco solo por frustración y no por resentimiento real, en el fondo ella los adoraba a ambos y nada la haría más feliz que volver a verlos aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Ella había gastado una enorme cantidad de Chakra durante la intervención de Tanía y sus gemelos, por eso no había podido reforzar el jutsu de protección solar con una capa interna de Reiki sin arriesgarse a que alguien detectara la extraña energía que ella poseía, así que la mantenía atada y muy apretada dentro de sí misma cubierta con una buena a capa de Chakra que se negaba a tocar so pena de ser descubierta y los Sutras bordados en la parte interna de su ropa, por eso solo había aliviado su dolor con la ayuda de las cremas pero amaneció y luego Gaara había vio la extensión del daño y una vez más _forzó_ su mano y la _obligó_ a curarse debilitando la capa de protección que escondía su Reiki, por horas Kagome había estado luchando para controlar su Reiki para no ser descubierta y ahora necesitaba cargarse de Chakra con rapidez así que entre las barras de energía que estaba comiendo, y la bebida energética que había creado para acelerar el proceso de recuperación de Chakra, esperaba que en un par de horas hubiera recuperado suficiente como para dejar de preocuparse por ser descubierta, los Sutras necesitaban una descarga de Reiki y chakra para hacer su trabajo, ella no sabía lo que podía pasar si su energía fuera descubierta y no tenía ninguna prisa por averiguarlo ( ni ganas tampoco)

Para después del medio día Kagome estaba como nueva lo cual había sido un golpe de suerte, cuando habían tenido un pequeño ataque sorpresa que había sido neutralizado con rapidez y eficiencia, sin ninguna baja y sólo un raspón accidental en el tobillo derecho de Matsuri que Kagome había curado con un ligero toque de Chakra y Reiki el último en una dosis, muy baja e indetectable si no sabías lo que estabas buscando.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estabas tan débil después de sanar tus quemaduras? — Preguntó Gaara aquella noche cuando sus guardias coincidieron una vez más. El miró hacia el campamento donde Baki, Kankuro y Matsuri dormían con tranquilidad, las trampas estaban armadas y rodeándolos al igual que una débil capa de arena su más infalible sistema de seguridad.

— El parto de Tania-san fue muy complicado, al final tuve que practicarle una cesárea para no perder a ninguno de los tres, con su tensión alta y el sufrimiento fetal de los dos bebés, tuve que tomar control del sistema nervioso y respiratorio de los bebes para mantenerlos vivos y sin daño cerebral— explicaba Kagome con calma mirando de un lado al otro con calma. — Eso requiere de mucho Chakra, Tania-san entro en pánico y no quería que nadie más que yo la tocará durante el parto, por eso me llamaron a ultima hora y fue una suerte, habrían necesitado a dos ninja médicos más con una buena cantidad de Chakra para sostener a cada bebé sin alterar el ritmo cardíaco de ambos y hasta ahora sólo yo manejo está técnica, por eso cuando sané mi piel estaba tan débil, de hecho yo debería haber dejado la seriedad y desmayarme alegremente por unas buenas tres horas o más — Contestó ella sin mirarlo, sus ojos azules grisáceos estaban mirando sistemáticamente los alrededores desde lo alto del árbol en donde estaban y podían ver toda el área del campamento y sus alrededores.

— No había tomado en cuenta la emergencia que habías tenido, creo que todos creímos que había sido un parto complicado no una intervención quirúrgica — Respondió Gaara observando a la mujer sonreír levemente, sus ojos brillando melancólicamente como recordando algo gracioso.

— Odio preocupar a los demás, hubo mucha gente que se preocupó por mí al punto que habrían dado sus vidas por mí, sin preguntarme cómo me sentiría si por mi causa alguno de ellos moría, por eso tiendo a callar muchas sino _todas_ mis preocupaciones y problemas, creo que esa es una de las razones por las que nunca busqué tu ayuda con lo de la escuela — Admitió Kagome mirándolo finalmente con una diminuta sonrisa triste en los labios. — Espero que no estés molesto conmigo ni lo tomes a mal, no me gusta preocupar a mis amigos ni usar su influencia, mis triunfos y mis fracasos son responsabilidad mía, por eso quiero pedirte esto, cuando estés en la posición de influir en el destino de mi escuela o mi vida, te pido que seas _imparcial_ , no me des preferencia alguna, quiero que cuando pasen los años y vea el resultado de mis acciones pueda decir que lo que logré, lo logré limpiamente y sin ventajas — Dijo ella con seriedad, Gaara sólo asintió aunque en el fondo sabía que no podría cumplir esa petición, por eso no daba una respuesta vocal,

Kagome sonrió y se volvió a mirar el cielo, aquella noche sin luna las estrellas parecían brillar aún más en el firmamento y ella siempre se consolaba con la idea de que de alguna forma compartía aquello con sus amigos en el Sengoku y su Familia en su época, y deseaba en su corazón que ellos hubieran encontrado la felicidad, paz y reconciliación tras su partida.

Para la mañana siguiente los árboles se veían más gruesos y la vegetación era más espesa tras detenerse una última vez para tomar un buen desayuno y asearse llegaron para el medio día a las puertas de Konoha, y tras presentar sus papeles todos enfilaron sus pasos hacia la torre del Hokage.

Kagome vio la aldea con genuino gusto, ella había estado allí hacía muchos años atrás y la primera vez que la había visto había sido para ella como estar en medio de un cruce entre su época y la del Sengoku, y aunque de alguna forma el lugar le era familiar, sabía y sentía que su hogar estaba en Suna ella podría ir al fin del mundo, (y lo había hecho) pero ella regresaría a Suna siempre.

— Buenos días, Kazekage-sama — Los saludó el hombre de cabellos blancos y máscara negra cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, mientras sus ojos oscuros sonreían levemente.

— Hokage — Saludó Gaara a su vez observando a Kakashi apartar una pila de documentos firmados y observar a su vez al grupo.

— ¿Y a quienes tenemos aquí? — Preguntó dedicándole una mirada a Matsuri y otra más detenida a Kagome, que permaneció inamovible bajo su escrutinio.

— Uta Matsuri mi asistente y Higurashi Kagome, ninja médico y amiga de la familia — Contestó Gaara bloqueando inconscientemente a Kagome con su cuerpo más grande, sorprendiendo a Kakashi con su acción casi posesiva, confundiendo a Kagome y arrancándoles sonrisas cómplices al resto del grupo de viajeros.

— Un placer señoritas — Dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles con un brillo similar al de un lobo que se ha atrapado a una liebre muy gorda y suave.

— GAAAARAAAAAAAAA — El grito de jocosa alegría dejó un molesto pitido en los oídos de los presentes cuando el borrón negro, amarillo y naranja, se vio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y casi arrancándola de las bisagras a su paso, en su apuro por saludar a él aludido pelirrojo, quien a su vez aceptó el abrazo del hiperactivo rubio, mientras Matsuri empujaba al recién llegado a un lado liberando a Gaara y Kagome se mordía los labios para no estallar en carcajadas, ante la increíble imagen del Kazekage siendo apresado en un abrazo de oso triturador y soportarlo estoico.

— Naruto — Saludó Gaara internamente agradecido de que Matsuri se lo quitara de encima, bien él era su amigo y lo apreciaba pero no estaba cómodo con la invasión a su espacio personal, después de todo él había vivido toda su vida con un _espacio personal_ que nadie había estado interesado en invadir y él se había acostumbrado a eso y Naruto lamentablemente no conocía o no le importaba el espacio personal de otros.

— Hey Naruto — Saludo Kankuro sonriéndole al rubio que a su vez lo saludó cordialmente.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta ante de entrar? — Dijo Kakashi con fingida irritación, todos sabían que Naruto era su fuente inagotable de entretenimiento, era imposible aburrirse con el rubio en la misma habitación y Kami sabía que el trabajo de oficina le sacaría las lágrimas al más devoto de los Kages (Y Kakashi secretamente estaba seguro de que ese devoto Kage era Gaara)

— Pero si dijiste que me querías aquí en cuanto llegara Gaara — Señaló el rubio con expresión contrariada.

— Ya... ya, le servirás de escolta a Gaara y a su grupo hasta su hotel y luego puedes informar a Lady Temari y a Shikamaru de su llegada — Dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad.

— Oh... ok — Dijo Naruto lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Kakashi antes de volverse y ver a Kagome. — ¿Y tú quién eres? — Pregunto entonces invadiendo su espacio personal, antes de que una banda de arena lo tomará de la cintura y lo apartara de ella dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

— Esta es _Lady Kagome_ , es una _amiga importante_ de Gaara y su familia Naruto así que respeta su _espacio personal_ — Dijo Kakashi con un deje de risa en la voz.

— Oh... eres rara — Dijo el entonces sintiendo levemente una energía cálida alrededor de ella, antes de dedicarle una genuina sonrisa que le hizo recordar a Shippo.

— Tú también — Contestó Kagome tragándose el nudo de nervios, el nueve colas estaba frente a ella y aún con las capas de Chakra ocultando su Reiki él había detectado algo _diferente_ en ella aunque no pudiera señalar que era.

— Naruto deja de molestar a Lady Kagome — Dijo Gaara llamando su atención una vez más.

Pronto se despidieron del Hokage y abandonaron la oficina no sin antes Kagome sentir la curiosa mirada del Hokage sobre ella hasta que abandonó la oficina por completo, Kagome decidió que debía estar siempre alerta y mantener sus poderes bien sujetos, sobre todo en aquella aldea, estos eran ninjas _entrenados_ y aún con sus excéntricas y amistosas personalidades ella no debía olvidarlo jamás, so pena de poner en riesgo su propia seguridad.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte. La autora**


	5. Cap 5: El mendhi y la boda

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Un día veré a todos partir dejándome atrás, iniciando nuevas etapas en sus vidas, otros caminos donde yo estaré demás y al margen observándolo todo desde afuera, protegiéndolos con mi propia vida._

 _En la burla de "compromiso" acordado por el consejo de ancianos, confirmé una vez más, lo que siempre he sabido "no soy digno de afecto" y aun así ahora… con las apasionadas palabras de esta mujer especial, se enciende en mí la llama de la duda. ¿Realmente, podría ser posible para mi conseguir "Afecto… Amor" tal vez? No lo sé, pero sus palabras llenas de emoción y fiera seguridad, me confunden, me hacen dudar y cuando se tiene toda una vida estando seguro de algo y te consigues dudando de ese "algo" por primera vez, el mundo entero pierde su balance, y debo admitir que la sensación no es desagradable, supongo que debo haber perdido la razón finalmente"_

 **Gaara.**

* * *

 **Cap. 5: El mendhi y la boda.**

* * *

A pesar de haber hablado, vuelto a hablar y discutido con Temari e incluso cruzado un par de palabras **_MUY_** diplomáticas con el Kazekage de Sunagakure, Kagome Higurashi se había encontrado instalada en la elegante y cómoda suite de Gaara y su familia al igual que Matsuri y Baki quienes habían observado con la rapaz atención de un fanático deportista, en un partido _particularmente_ emocionante, junto a Kankuro y Shikamaru todo el desarrollo de la " ** _discusión_** " entre aquellas tres fuerzas de la naturaleza, Temari gruñendo, gesticulando furiosamente y gritando maldiciones, Gaara impasiblemente inamovible y Kagome dignamente calmada y firme en su terquedad, sonriéndoles con indulgencia.

Al final Kagome había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con Gaara y Temari, ella se quedaría en la habitación, pero Temari iba a pasar por _TODO_ el protocolo de una boda tradicional nómada y Gaara _NO_ iba a recibir la factura de los Sari que Temari iba a usar los días de fiesta, así que al final después de muchas discusiones en los que ella no dio su brazo a torcer, los dos habían aceptado las condiciones de Kagome para completa sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Gaara y a Temari que se descubrieron muy tarde aceptando algo que ninguno quería en primer lugar.

 **===E S D D===**

La representación de nómadas que habían invadido Konoha había armado un colorido despliegue de tiendas levantando un " _modesto_ " campamento en una de las áreas que Konoha tenía destinadas para recibir a los distintos mercaderes con los que generalmente comerciaban, los nómadas no eran nuevos en el lugar y Kagome había arrastrado aquel mismo día a Temari y a su prometido, para que ambos se midieran sus ropas para la boda y a Temari especialmente para que se midiera sus otros Sari y habían quedado muy satisfechas con los resultados, luego Temari la había arrastrado a ella hasta la floristería Yamanaka para finiquitar los nuevos detalles que antes no había previsto y tras hablar con la rubia beldad y calmar su ataque de histeria ante los nuevos detalles de última hora prometiéndole ayuda y colaboración de las mujeres nómadas, habían logrado en tiempo récord finiquitar aquel asunto sin problemas, aún más por la creciente curiosidad de la rubia sobre aquel evento nómada que sería el primero en celebrarse en Konoha.

Así que durante aquel día y parte del otro Kagome había estado hundida en preparativos para la fiesta tradicional de Temari y apenas la habían visto. Para la mañana del segundo día de su llegada a Konoha y tras cruzar unas breves palabras con Gaara y Kankuro para recordarles su parte en el ritual de aquel día, y aquel tenso momento en que les colocó las bufandas a Gaara y a Baki, Kagome partió junto a una sonrojada Matsuri, hacia el lugar donde se daría parte de la ceremonia del día.

 **===E S D D===**

— Saludos Kagome no Hime, estamos aquí para empezar con el Mendhi de Lady Temari y las damas — Saludó una joven mujer a la manera nómada con una sonrisa cordial, su Sari era de un rico color amarillo limón con bordados rojo sangre y negro hacia un hermoso contrate con su piel canela besada por el sol, seguida de varias mujeres con coloridos Sari y joyas variadas donde predominaban las tintineantes pulseras de oro, plata y algunas en metales multicolores.

Aquel día las mujeres de la familia de Shikamaru junto a Kagome y Matsuri y las amigas íntimas de la pareja se habían sumido en un día de belleza donde entre bromas, y terrones de azúcar y dulces varios, Temari había sido sometida a exfoliaciones, depilaciones, cuidado facial y capilar, habían arreglado sus uñas y dado un merecido mimo a sus manos y pies y ahora estaba lista para iniciar la fiesta de Mendhi que Kagome había preparado para ella, vestida con el primer Sari fucsia oscuro con bordados plateados, Temari recibió a su suegra, y a las amigas de la infancia de Shikamaru junto a Kagome y a Matsuri, tras ayudar a las mujeres a sentarse y a ponerse cómodas, pronto empezaron a recibir hermosos diseños de henna en sus manos, los diseños de todas serían sencillos pero muy hermosos y aquella primera vez las amigas y madre de Shikamaru estaban encantadas y emocionadas con las ideas de sus tatuajes de henna.

El diseño que habían elegido para Temari era hermosamente intrincado y habría que confiar en que Shikamaru tuviera una vista muy aguda para encontrar en el diseño las iniciales de ambos que estaban ocultas a simple vista en la henna de Temari, mientras las mujeres invitadas recibían su henna, algunas mujeres de la tribu cantaban canciones de matrimonio, dicha y prosperidad, otras cantaban bendiciones para la novia y la esperanza de hijos y una feliz vida, las mujeres que vivían aquel evento por primera vez estaban muy conmovidas y algunas como la joven Hyuga habían derramado lágrimas de emoción.

 _" **El mendhi, el mendhi, el mendhi** adorna las manos de la novia._

 _Manos suaves que bailarán al viento, despiden su viejo hogar._

 _ **El mendhi, el mendhi, el mendhi** adorna los pies de la novia._

 _Los pies que abandonan su tierra y su hogar._

 _Los pies que bailan su camino al altar._

 _ **El velo, el velo** la cubre, _

_**El velo, el velo** que la adorna._

 _La novia enjoyada hermosa entre todas es._

 ** _La novia_**

 _La hija de la arena._

 _La doncella del viento._

 _ **Al fuego, al fuego, al fuego** acudirá._

 _Y a la sombra de las hojas, a la sombra de las hojas_

 _**Ella creará su hogar.** " _

Con aquella última canción la última línea de mendhi fue puesta sobre los antebrazos de Temari, finalizando la henna de la novia.

— ¿Dónde está tu henna Kagome-chan? — Preguntó Temari de repente, en su acostumbrado tono demandante al notar las pálidas manos de la mujer libres de henna, manteniendo sus manos en el aire con los dedos bien separados para evitar la destrucción de aquel trabajo en sus manos; sus pies ya estaban listos y pronto podrían revelarse los diseños.

— Ya deja de gruñir mujer, sabía que querrías ver todo el proceso en mí también, Pooja-chan — Llamó Kagome a la joven de Sari azul turquesa, mientras Kagome estiraba su propio Sari azul rey con bordados plateados, al igual que su velo firmemente atado alrededor de su cabeza ocultando sus cabellos. — Allí la tienes puedes elegir el diseño por mi Temari-chan tómalo como otro pequeño regalo — Dijo Kagome complacida de ver cómo el rostro de Temari se encendía con genuina alegría y un claro toque de travesura, alrededor las mujeres que ya habían tenían su henna lista miraban con curiosidad el intercambio, Matsuri estaba entre ellas esperando aún que su henna estuviera lista para revelar.

— Oh creo que ya se lo que tengo en mente — Dijo Temari mientras con un ademán con su cabeza le pidió a Pooja que se acercara y tras decirle al oído lo que quería, ambas mujeres sonrieron con un aire de oscura y maligna complicidad y Kagome empezó a arrepentirse de darles aquella carta blanca, que ya podía ver era para Temari una invitación demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar por alto y tal vez la metería en un par de problemas.

Cuando otra mujer vestida de rojo y dorado, se acercó a ayudar a Pooja Kagome empezó a preocuparse, al final cuando la habían dejado ver el diseño sobre sus manos se había quedado encantada con lo que podía distinguir del delicado diseño que iba desde un par de dedos por encima de su muñeca extendiéndose como una intrincada banda granulada por el dorso de su mano hasta flotar por encima de sus nudillos y terminar sobre el dedo índice, algunos anillos de henna con diminutas flores en los dedos con otro intrincado diseño circular en medio de las palmas de sus manos y una banda desde el interior de los tobillos viajando por el contorno de sus pies por encima de los dedos, Temari la veía con la satisfecha malicia como un gato que se había comido un canario especialmente gordo y Kagome no podía ver por qué, el diseño en conjunto daba la sensación de estar viendo una banda de arena adornada con flores de cactus aferrando sus manos y pies.

" _En las líneas del mendhi, ( **mendhi** ) un mensaje de amor oculto yo. ( **Yo** )_

 _Ooooh dime amado, ( **dime mi amado** ) en el mendhi, ( **mendhi** )_

 _¿Puedes ver tu nombre unido al mío?_

 _Promesa de mi amor, ( **amor** )_

 _Escondo en el mendhi, ( **mendhi** ) un mensaje de amor, ( **amor** )._

 _En las líneas de mendhi, ( **mendhi** ) estamos los dos. ( **Los dos** )_

 _En las líneas del mendhi **amado** , estamos tu y yo ( **Tu y yo** )" _

Cantaban por lo bajo las mujeres horas después cuando el mendhi de Temari ya estaba listo para develarse, y cuando se retiró el exceso de henna, se untó aceite de sándalo y henna, y el diseño cobro vida y aunque muchas trataron, sólo Kagome encontró las iniciales de los novios en las manos de Temari y se negó a revelar donde estaban, cuando retiraron su propio mendhi, Temari vio con satisfacción a la mujer enrojecer furiosamente hasta la línea de su platinado cabello oculto bajo el velo y tartamudear incoherencias tratando en vano de ocultar sus manos.

— Quien consiga las iniciales que están en el mendhi de Kagome se lleva un Sari de regalo — Anunció Temari con maliciosa alegría, mientras la aludida le lanzaba una mirada asesina, antes de echarse reír nerviosamente rogando a todos los Dioses que ninguna las encontrara.

Para el alivio de Kagome ninguna pudo encontrarlas más que ella porque ¿Cómo explicaría ella las iniciales del Kazekage unidas a las de ella en sus líneas de henna?, ella quería ahorcar a la novia sólo un poco, lo suficientemente como para que se desmayara y ella poder teñirle el cabello de verde " _Jaken_ "; ella tendría que usar guantes todo el tiempo cuando regresara a Suna, por que la henna permanecería en sus manos por unos buenos dos meses o más, su piel clarísima fijaba muy bien la henna y esta no era un marrón claro que podía desaparecer en un mes, no su henna era de un intento rojo oscuro que conforme pasarán las semanas empezaría a aclarar volviéndose de un brillante rojo sangre y luego atravesarla toda la paleta de colores hasta desvanecerse, Kagome no entendía en que estaba pensando Temari, tal vez esta era su forma de vengarse por hacerla pasar por todo aquel trance, a ella ya se le ocurriría algo para cobrárselas a Temari, por ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar dónde encontrar una tienda de guantes a medida en Konoha, con aquella idea en mente Kagome continuo con las festividades asegurándose de no tener sus manos a la vista de los curiosos nómadas, en especial de Rani.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando aquella mañana Gaara se había encontrado aquella visión de seda azul rey con bordados de hilos plateados esperándolo en la sala de la suite, sintió un extraño arrebato y ganas de volver a los días primitivos de los nómadas y agarrar a la mujer echársela al hombro y encerrarla en sus habitaciones y esconderla del resto del mundo, tal vez hasta después de haber tenido uno o dos hijos con ella atándola irrevocablemente a él, aquella arrebatadora emoción lo descolocó por completo, el jamás había tenido una reacción de ese tipo con respecto a alguna mujer, él siempre había sido más bien _cínico_ en ese tema en particular sabiendo que su matrimonio cuando llegara, (y si llegaba) más bien sería una _transacción_ , coordinada y controlada por el consejo de ancianos, si lo ponían en una situación que no pudiera evadir, con alguna mujer que estaría obligada a recibirlo en su vida y en su cama con el solo propósito de darle continuidad a su línea de sangre, asegurando que el poder de Suna siguiera en manos de su línea de sangre como había sido desde el inicio de la historia de Sunagakure, que a diferencia de otras aldeas era de línea sucesoria según el más poderoso de su clan.

Sabia que con la inminente boda de su hermana no debería extrañarle si el consejo empezaba nuevamente a buscarle una esposa en la que en realidad no había estado interesado, hasta ahora con aquel extraño arrebato asociado con la mujer frente a él, aún más él sabía que su unión estaría desprovista de aquello que había unido a su hermana con Shikamaru a pesar de la diferencia de edades; él empujó ese pensamiento a un lado, luego se aseguraría de meditar aquello cuando estuviera de regreso en Suna en la privacidad de su casa, para poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo con él, por ahora su prioridad era cumplir con su hermana.

— Buenos días Gaara — Saludó Kagome con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, sus ojos se veían más grises que azules y brillaban con genuina emoción, mientras sostenía en sus manos las bufandas que habían elegido para Baki, Gaara y Kankuro y que Temari le había encargado de colocarles para la celebración de aquel día. — ¿Puedo? — Preguntó mostrándole una larga bufanda de seda beige con bordados en hilos plateados que haría contraste con su larga chaqueta negra con bordados en hilos de seda gris oscuro y un ligero toque plateado, acompañado de pantalones anchos blancos.

— Buenos días Kagome — Saludó el asintiendo mientras inclinaba la cabeza para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo y colocarle la bufanda, mientras sentía su rostro calentarse bajo su armadura de arena, cuando las mejillas de la aludida se tiñeron con un suave sonrojo y se acercó a él colocando la bufanda por encima de la otra que estaba usando de color negro, sobre sus hombros por encima de su cabeza y se aseguraba después de que estuviera a la altura de su rodilla izquierda junto a la otra mientras el excedente hacia el lado derecho, lo cruzaba por su pecho sobre el hombro izquierdo como era la costumbre cuando un hombre estaba soltero y no estaba buscando pareja, tal como Temari le había señalado que sus hermanos preferirían.

— Hey Kagome — Saludó Kankuro sobresaltándola haciendo que se separa de Gaara casi de un brinco, ganándose una mirada de irritación de parte del Kazekage, apareciendo junto a Baki, justo cuándo Matsuri en un Sari verde agua con bordados dorados se unía a ellos, Kagome vio con indulgencia la mirada embelesada y apreciativa que Kankuro le dedicó a la joven mujer y como está bajo el rostro sonrojada ante su escrutinio mientras que ella le entregó silenciosamente la bufanda de Kankuro a Matsuri que sonrojada y con las manos temblorosas hizo lo propio.

— Baki-sama — Saludó Kagome al hombre levantando la última bufanda silenciosamente hacia él, que agachó la cabeza de inmediato y se dejó colocar la bufanda cruzada sobre el pecho decidido a seguir soltero hasta el final de sus días, mientras ella los miraba inspeccionando a cada uno dando gracias a Kami de que Kankuro no hubiera puesto mucha pelea para vestirse correctamente durante las ceremonias (y se negaba a comentar que solo las amenazas de MUCHO daño físico que Temari le prometió había hecho el truco) . — Bien, ustedes tienen en sus manos la tarea de lograr que la fiesta de mendhi de Shikamaru sea un éxito, si bien ustedes no van a pintarse manos y pies, tomen este día para formar un lazo más fuerte con la familia masculina de Shikamaru, recuerden que Temari estará bajo la protección de los hombres de la familia Nara también y recuerden por favor entregar los regalos, Kankuro si me entero de que les diste alcohol a los invitados o hiciste alguna cosa que pudiera avergonzar a tu hermana y a tu familia, te dejaré en manos de Temari y no dejaré que _nadie_ te cure y ojo, ni yo te curaré — Dijo Kagome entregándoles una enorme caja tallada que contenían dulces que ellos le ofrecerían a Shikamaru, su padre y cualquier otro miembro de la familia masculina de Shikamaru al recibirlos.

— Eres una Tirana — Señaló Kankuro, aterrorizado ante la idea de caer en manos de una Temari bajo el estrés y la presión de la inminente boda.

— Soy ninja médico, tengo que ser una _tirana_ viene certificado, permisado y esperado con la carrera — Contestó Kagome sonriéndole sin ofenderse. — Bien nosotras nos vamos, por cierto Matsuri te vez espectacular el color te sienta muy bien — Dijo Kagome fijando ausentemente el velo sobre la cabeza de Matsuri sin deshacer su peinado. — Caballeros, nos veremos a media tarde cuando se abran las puertas para que los dos grupos se unan. — Dijo tomando un diminuto bolso azul rey y tras enlazar su brazo al de Matsuri salió de la habitación dejando a los tres hombres perplejos.

— Ahora entiendo como ella sobrevivió a Temari, esa mujer tiene una fuerza de voluntad tan grande o más grande que la de nuestra hermana — Dijo Kankuro palmeando el hombro de su hermano donde descansaba la bufanda que Kagome le había puesto.

— ¿Dime Kankuro, cuáles son tus planes para la joven Matsuri? — Preguntó su antiguo maestro haciendo sonrojarse levemente al hombre, antes de empezar a murmurar por lo bajo sin responder realmente a la pregunta.

— Vamos — Ordenó Gaara bastante contento con los acontecimientos. Puede que la mujer fuera una tirana como decía su hermano, pero era una tirana que no tendría problemas en llamar su amiga, si su amistad con su hermana le había dado a Temari tal lealtad, el esperaba tener eso también, ella podría convertirse muy rápido en una de sus personas _especiales_.

A media tarde, los dos grupos se habían unido y pronto habían estado compartiendo comidas típicas de las caravanas, algunos cautelosos con la comida especiada no dudaron en pedir ayuda para guiarlos entre los deliciosos, pero explosivos manjares típicos de la cocina nómada, Shikamaru y Temari se mantuvieron juntos, rompiendo la costumbre de no verse hasta la boda, ambos se veían felices y todos estaban felices por ellos, aquella reunión era _familiar_ , donde sólo los amigos íntimos de la pareja y sus familias participaban, Kagome le sirvió personalmente a él anciano Ebizo que la había acompañado durante casi toda la velada, mientras los hermanos de la novia estaban ocupados atendiendo a los invitados.

 **===E S D D===**

Al día siguiente las carpas estaban listas para la ceremonia tribal, aquel día Temari y Shikamaru se unirían según la tradición nómada y al día siguiente según el Shintoismo fiel a la religión de la familia Nara.

La comida, las flores y todos los detalles habían sido revisados una y otra vez por las mujeres de la tribu junto a las planificadoras de Konoha, los invitados ya estaban bajo los toldos y el anciano chamán/monje de la tribu del Norte, listo con todas sus galas para casar a la hermana del Kazekage con el genio perezoso de Konoha.

— ¿Estas segura de que ese perezoso está listo? — Preguntó Temari por millonésima vez, Kagome sólo rio por lo bajo y ajustó el pesado velo bordado con esmero con hilos de seda y cristales al cabello de Temari cuidando de no aplastar las diminutas florecillas blancas que adornaban el apretado moño en el que habían peinado el cabello de Temari.

— Yo misma me aseguré de que Kankuro entrará a ayudarlo a vestirse y lo vi vestido Temari-chan, cálmate tu perezoso ya está en tus garras — Bromeó Kagome dándole a comer un tarro de azúcar.

— ¿Crees que todo salga bien? — Pregunto mirando a Kagome desde el espejo.

— Lo amas, te ama, todo va a salir muy bien — Dijo ella aplicando una línea de Khol en los ojos de Temari realzándolos un poco más y terminando así con el maquillaje, antes de que pudiera decir algo más para calmarla, tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndola, Kagome miró a Temari y confirmó que todo el Sari estuviera bien colocado y luego vio su propio Sari plateado y su velo, _estaban listas_. Cuando abrió la puerta Kagome se quedó perpleja viendo al Kazekage vestido de gala, su estilo era prácticamente igual al que usaba a diario, más la calidad y lo rico de los bordados lo hacían completamente diferente, Kankuro venía junto a él, impecable con ropa de su talla y viéndose lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer hiperventilar a Matsuri, ambos la miraron a su vez perplejos y Kagome sonrió con indulgencia, apartándose de la puerta dejándolos pasar junto a un rezagado Lord Ebizo que la miró atentamente antes de sonreírle y seguir su camino hacia la novia.

— Mírate — Suspiró Kankuro genuinamente emocionado con un deje de reverencia, mirando a su hermana en el hermoso Sari rojo sangre con los complicados bordados en hilos dorados, las joyas de su madre y la intrincada henna adornando sus manos, ella se veía aún más hermosa de lo que jamás la habían visto.

— Honras a tus ancestros con esta ceremonia mi Lady, tus padres estarían felices si pudieran verte ahora mismo — Dijo Ebizo inclinándose ante Temari y depositando un beso en señal de bendición sobre la bindiya de su frente.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, se feliz hermana — Dijo Gaara dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, colocando un beso sobre su frente.

Kagome se acercó a los tres hombres y sostuvo ante ellos un platillo hondo de cobre lleno de aceite de sándalo, mirra y almendras, Ebizo, Gaara y Kankuro se untaron las manos y untaron el aceite en las manos de Temari y en sus pies como ritual de purificación e inicio de una nueva vida en la casa de su esposo, Kagome contuvo las lágrimas ante aquella imagen, y cuando Temari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas extendió la mano hacia ella, Kagome la tomó uniéndose a aquel círculo familiar, se inclinó hacia el oído de Temari y susurró una bendición para ella, y como miko que jamás había dejado de ser, aquella era una bendición con peso religioso una que sería tal cual la había pronunciado para ella.

— Tienes que cantar y bailar para mí — Dijo Temari cuando caminaba con Gaara hacía la carpa donde sería la boda.

— Solo una canción y nada más Temari-chan — Dijo Kagome dándole un apretón de manos antes de sonreír y ocultar sus manos de la mirada de todos y empezar a escurrirse con rapidez fuera de la habitación, hacia la carpa central donde sería la ceremonia.

— Una larga y hermosa Kagome-chan — Pidió Temari deteniéndola, a ella siempre le había gustado la música y danza de Kagome y secretamente siempre había deseado que ella cantará y bailara en su boda y ahora la tendría.

— Hecho — Contestó sonriéndole mientras daba otro apretón de manos y salía de la habitación con una cesta de pétalos amarillos y rojos en las manos.

" _La henna de la novia, **que visión**._

 _El prometido de la novia, **que visión**._

 _La novia se ha adornado con **flores**._

 _Los **ojos** de la novia están **perfilados** con **Kohl**._

 _La novia, la más **hermosa doncella**_

 _Me rindo ante la novia la más **hermosa visión**._ "

Cantaban las mujeres tribales junto a Matsuri y Kagome, acompañadas por la música, mientras Gaara guiaba a Temari hasta el altar donde Shikamaru estaba esperándola del otro lado de la pantalla de tela blanca, cuando finalmente llegaron al altar Gaara dejó a Temari y se sentó junto a su hermano y al anciano Ebizo a un pasó detrás de los novios, cerca del altar.

Kagome pudo ver la expresión extasiada de Shikamaru cuando la tela cayó entre ellos y pudo ver a su hermosa novia, los suspiros de las jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de Konoha se unieron a los de ella que casi lloró de felicidad cuando ambos intercambiaron las guirnaldas de flores que Ino y ella habían hecho aquella mañana.

— **_Comunicamos a todos los presentes, que nos aceptamos el uno al otro voluntaria y amablemente. Nuestros corazones están unidos como el agua_** — Dijeron los novios en perfecta armonía y así inicio la ceremonia, Gaara vertió agua bendita en la mano de su hermana y luego unió la mano de Shikamaru a la de ella, señalando simbólicamente que dejaba ir a su hermana a su nueva familia.

La madre de Shikamaru con ayuda y guía de Kagome ató un extremo de la bufanda de Shikamaru al velos que caía sobre el Sari de Temari, con nueces, monedas de cobre y arroz dentro de un nudo infinito y al encenderse el fuego sagrado ambos novios se sentaron y las oraciones y mantras empezaron a fluir pidiendo por la bendición de la nueva pareja, felicidad, armonía e hijos.

— Tomo tu mano en nombre del espíritu de Dharma, somos marido y mujer — Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Temari a los ojos, tras eso el resto del ritual avanzó, desde subir a la roca como símbolo de deseo y fortaleza, hasta la primera ronda de vueltas alrededor del fuego y el ofrecimiento de la cebada a este avivando la llama, cuando Shikamaru colocó el sindoor en medio del cabello de Temari formando una línea roja, Kagome no pudo aguantar las lágrimas cuando Temari a su vez puso su marca en la frente de Shikamaru y empezaron a dar las últimas siete vueltas alrededor del fuego con Shikamaru guiándola agarrados de la mano y aún atados, finalmente cuando colocó el _mangalsutra_ las mujeres tribales soltaron un fuerte alarido de alegría al reconocerla como una mujer casada entre ellas, pues estas no usaban anillos como símbolo de unión si no aquel collar que se consideraba sagrado, entonces todos empezaron a arrojar pétalos rojos, blancos y amarillo mezclado con arroz, pronto una a una las mujeres más cercanas a la pareja se acercaron a Temari y susurraron a su oído sus bendiciones, y Kagome la ayudó a subir al doli donde sería trasladada a la fiesta de la boda tribal.

Como había prometido Kagome había cantado y bailado para los novios una sola vez, la canción más larga y hermosa con la ayuda inestimable de las mujeres nómadas que bailaron y corearon con ella sus bendiciones y los hombres que tocaban los instrumentos para ella, sin notar un par de ojos turquesas sobre ella entre muchos otros, pues su concentración estaba en poner todas las bendiciones que pudiera en su música y su baile y luego en evitar a todos los hombres que intentaban en vano sacarla a bailar.

 **===E S D D===**

— Temari dijo que me asegurara de que regresaras a la habitación si estás lista para retirarte — Dijo Gaara sobresaltando a Kagome que había estado mirando el cuarto creciente de la luna aquella noche cuando la celebración finalmente había terminado.

— Temari ES una tirana... voy a extrañarla — Dijo Kagome asintiendo y siguiéndolo hacia el hotel, mientras miraba la actividad de aquella aldea, ella quería algo así para Suna y estaba segura de que Gaara también.

— Estoy seguro de que podrás verla — Dijo Gaara con calma retrasando ligeramente su paso más largo, para quedar junto a ella mirándola de reojo, el simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla algo en ella lo llamaba a simplemente observarla, más el no deseaba ser igual a aquellos hombres tribales que la había devorado sin pudor con la mirada desde el inicio del ritual de bodas y le habían hecho desear varias veces aquel día, ser solo por un instante el hombre que había sido y desintegrarlos bajo el peso de su arena.

— No me será fácil, entre el hospital, la escuela y todo lo demás, tendré suerte de verla cuando Temari visite Suna y eso no será muy pronto estando recién casada— Contestó Kagome mientras el abría la puerta del hotel para ella, que agradeció por lo bajo y avanzó junto a él en silencio hasta que estuvieron dentro de la suite. — Buenas noches Gaara — Dijo ella entonces cubriendo un delicado bostezo con su mano derecha por inercia.

— Espera — Dijo Gaara tomando su mano izquierda manteniéndola en el lugar, Kagome bajó la mano derecha y lo miro confundida y luego con horrorizada comprensión, cuando el tomó sus dos manos en las de el con delicadeza y empezó a ver intensamente su henna, en esos momentos sus ojos turquesa se veían aún más claros de lo que ya eran.

Mientras él no podía entender por completo el tumulto de emociones salvajes que el ver sus iniciales sobre la piel de aquella mujer frente a él, presa en su firme agarre despertaban en él, pero unos de los sentimientos que si podía reconocer era el crudo deseo que aquel conocimiento había despertado en él, frente a él la mujer se veía mortificadamente hermosa casi brillando en la semi oscuridad de la suite, con aquel Sari plateado con bordados en hilos y lentejuelas plateadas, el velo traslúcido que no hacía nada para opacar el lujurioso cabello platinado y brillante cual polvo de diamante, tejido en una larga y complicada trenza con sus anillos de plata sin adornos prendidos a la trenza.

— Temari eligió mi henna, ella ordenó nuestras iniciales y yo no lo supe sino hasta que revelaron el trabajo, espero que no te molestes, te ofendas, ni te ponga en algún problema, de verdad yo no estoy intentando nada — Dijo Kagome nerviosa, con las manos temblando en su firme agarre y el corazón haciendo esfuerzos por salir bailando por su boca.

— Temari me dijo que observara tu henna — Reconoció Gaara con calma, sin decepcionase por completo con la sinceras palabras de Kagome, por alguna razón él habría deseado por un instante que _ella_ hubiera pedido las iniciales de ambos en sus manos. — Confieso que no me molesta ver mis iniciales y las tuyas sobre tu piel, creo que es algo sumamente hermoso, una visión que no tengo esperanzas reales de ver, sé bien que no estás intentando nada, no soy el tipo de hombre que tú buscarías como compañero de todas formas. — Añadió en un susurro tan bajo que Kagome apenas lo escuchó.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, _eres_ el Kazekage eventualmente te casarás también no? — Dijo Kagome confundida. — Además seguro terminarás con alguna dama de alta cuna o una princesa por lo que sabemos — Murmuró ella a su vez sintiendo la tristeza de él como propia, el ser sacerdotisa siempre había tenido la molesta y bendita capacidad de la empatía, y esa capacidad solo ganaba más fuerza con el nivel de poder espiritual que una sacerdotisa tuviera y cuando se estaba en contacto físico con una persona, ella era poderosa por derecho propio y Gaara aún tenía en su poder sus manos, lo que le permitía sentir en carne propia su tristeza.

— No puedo tomar la ceremonia tribal con una mujer que se, que no me amará ¿Quién puede amar a alguien como yo?— Preguntó Gaara dejando ir sus manos antes de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría.

— Cualquier mujer con un corazón en el pecho puede amarte, no pierdas la fe — Dijo Kagome con firmeza, frustrada por que en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, las mujeres de la aldea lo _idolatraban_ de lejos y algunas sentían _lujuria_ hacia él, pero ninguna lo _amaba_ realmente y en el fondo le _temían_ , ellas habían crecido odiándolo y si bien ahora lo respetaban y lo apreciaban, ninguna lo quería lo suficiente como para entregarle mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón, aun así estaba segura de que debía haber alguien para él, alguien que no viera su pasado, su posición o su riqueza, alguien que lo amara de verdad.

— Fui y para muchos aún _soy_ un _monstruo_ — Contestó Gaara ignorando por completo la presencia de las tres personas que observaban con solemnidad el intercambio desde las sombras.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto, fuiste y eres un noble _Jinchuriki_ , un poderoso _Avatar_ , atravesaste el infierno de ida y vuelta tratando de lidiar con _Shukaku_ y sobreviviste, ambos lo hicieron, ambos maduraron y llegaron a comprenderse, al igual que _Kurama_ y tú amigo Naruto — Dijo Kagome con convicción mirándolo a los ojos sin pestañear. — Eres poderoso por derecho propio, te recuerdo de niño luchando contra la oscuridad del _Shukaku_ , y sólo el hecho de que la aldea aún exista es prueba real de tu propia fuerza y tu voluntad de no querer hacer daño, contuviste lo peor del _Shukaku_ y nos mantuviste a salvo

— Nadie creería eso entonces — Señaló Gaara con un suspiró agotado.

— Yo no soy " _nadie_ ", yo soy " _TU"_ amiga y si no estuve allí entonces. fue por lo que ya te expliqué, aun así tu solo te convertiste en una mejor persona gracias a esa experiencia, y ahora eres el _quinto Kazekage_ de Sunagakure, el más poderoso hasta ahora y uno de los mejores seres humanos que tengo el _honor_ de conocer y si alguna mujer no puede ver eso, no puede verte a _TI_ y sólo a _TI_ , entonces pueden irse derecho al infierno con mis más gratas bendiciones, pero no te rebajes a ti mismo, no te vendas tan barato porque aunque tú no lo veas _vales mucho más_ de lo que crees, piénsalo bien Gaara y no dejes que el fantasma del pasado te arrebate la promesa del futuro, tu mereces mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a aceptar — Dijo Kagome con la voz cargada de seguridad, colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo y apretándolo antes de retirarse a su habitación y dejándolo a solas sin notar a los otros tres retirándose con ella.

Gaara se quedó en la oscuridad de la suite repitiendo en su mente todo lo que aquella mujer le había dicho, ella había sido apasionada en sus palabras, ella estaba segura de lo que estaba diciéndole y eso lo confundía, ¿Realmente había quien opinara igual que ella, tenía el derecho a aspirar a más que un matrimonio de conveniencia que al final del día sólo sería un contrato legal para tener descendencia y asegurar la sucesión de Suna?

El aún no se veía a sí mismo como material para padre, y durante la celebración de la boda tribal, muchos de los ancianos del consejo ya habían empezado a dejar caer comentarios sobre su soltería y la de Kankuro, no le extrañaría llegar a Suna y encontrar en la próxima reunión una lista de candidatas con foto y pedigrí para que ellos eligieran y un par de meses atrás el simplemente habría aceptado sin discusión, más ahora después de haber conocido a esta mujer, después de haber escuchado sus apasionadas palabras la duda que empezaba a formarse en el respecto a su idea inicial de un matrimonio concertado, empezaba a cobrar fuerzas, ¿Realmente podía el encontrar a alguien que lo amara, que no le importara su pasado, su posición o riqueza? Tenía mucho que meditar, lo cual era una suerte que él no requiriera _horas_ de descanso.

Tras un suspiro pesado, Gaara se retiró hacia su habitación donde dormiría unos minutos antes de dedicarse a pensar sobre lo que Lady Kagome le había dicho aquella noche.

Por otro lado Kagome estaba atacada de los nervios, ella simplemente le había dado una descarga al Kazekage como en su día se la había dado a Inuyasha y al mismísimo Sesshomaru, el cual se le parecía mucho en personalidad, y si no lo supiera mejor, juraría que Gaara era en realidad hijo de Sesshomaru muy a pesar de la diferencia física de raza y coloración de cabellos.

Con movimientos mecánicos empezó a sacar los diminutos ganchos que sostenían el velo en su sitio, y cuando se libró de él, empezó a retirar las pulseras de plata de ambas manos, los zarcillos de plata y todas las joyas, cuando finalmente se quitó el Sari y se envolvió en una enorme toalla blanca y cumplió con su rutina de aseo personal, se descubrió medio hora después peinando ausentemente su largo cabello libre de la apretada trenza en el que lo había llevado atado aquella noche, mientras esperaba que se secara, Kagome recordó las palabras de Gaara su expresión resignada y la tristeza que había sentido emanar de él, y sintió pena en su corazón por él, no era justo, él no había pedido ser convertido en un arma para su aldea, no había pedido ser odiado, ser temido, despreciado, y aislado en su propia familia, repudiado por su aldea.

Ella recordaba haberlo visto muchas veces luchando contra la oscuridad del torturado espíritu del Tanuki, entonces el daño ya estaba hecho y el parecía odiar a todo el mundo, y aun así jamás había matado a un civil ni a nadie que no lo hubiera atacado primero, el a su manera los había protegido de lo peor de la ira de Shukaku y se lo habían agradecido con incontables atentados contra su vida, con el odio, el rechazo, el desprecio y aislamiento, de alguna manera le recordaba un poco a Inuyasha y sentía mucha rabia por su situación y a pesar de saber que las cosas estaban destinadas a ser así, ella no dejaba de preguntarse, ¿Cómo habría sido la vida de todos si ella hubiera destruido a "Kaguya" y al árbol maldito cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Los ninjas jamás habrían existido y ninguna de las personas maravillosas que había conocido en esta época habría existido, lo sabía, aun así no podía dejar de preguntarse si tal vez no les habría ahorrado mucho dolor, o si por el contrario habría sido peor, al final ya nunca lo sabría.

Cuando sus cabellos finalmente se secaron era bien entrada la madrugada y antes de rendirse al sueño sus últimos pensamientos fueron un sincero deseo por que Gaara alcanzará la felicidad, con todo lo que había sufrido, si había alguien que merecía ser feliz incluso más que ella era el, ** _Sabaku no Gaara_**.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte. La autora**


	6. Cap 6: Una boda en blanco

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Con el paso del tiempo en este nuevo siclo de mi vida, he llegado a cumplir la silenciosa misión que me fue asignada conservando mi muy apreciado anonimato y con ello he tenido la oportunidad de tener una vida "normal" dentro de lo que el concepto de "normalidad" puede aplicar para mí, sé muy bien que aún tengo muchos secretos y estos me hacen prisionera de ellos, pues no me arriesgare a ser usada por una facción o por otra, de mi silencio depende no terminar convertida en un arma y eso significa que una "relación" sentimental no es posible para mí, lo sé, lo sé muy bien, DEMASIADO bien, aun así me encuentro mirando al silencioso y misterioso Kazekage como el **hombre** , guapo y triste que es, mi corazón empático no puede simplemente ignorarlo, cerrar mis ojos a su sufrimiento y su soledad y tengo que controlarme físicamente para no abrazarlo contra mí y llorar por el: por cada lagrima, cada herida, cada trauma, cada dolor físico y emocional firmemente oculto dentro de él, Kami nunca antes les he pedido por mi felicidad y no lo haré, hoy pediré por la de él, ustedes saben que la merece. Por ahora, me contentare con ser su amiga y ayudarle en lo que pueda, esperando el día en que pueda verle plenamente feliz"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 6: Una boda en blanco.**

* * *

Cuando Kagome había despertado aquella mañana, había retirado los Sutras bajo su cama que la ayudaban a contener y esconder su Reiki aún mientras dormía, toda su ropa tenía aquellos Sutras bordados con precisión, en caso de que su sello interno fallara por debilidad física su última línea de seguridad eran aquellos Sutras, hasta ahora no los había necesitado si no para darle más seguridad mientras dormía, y ella esperaba no tener que necesitarlos para nada mas que eso, con un ligero baño se puso su furisode negro con ricos bordados en hilos de seda plateada de flores de sakuras, por las mangas y la falda y el símbolo de su clan entrelazado al de su hermano adoptivo en su espalda y el hombro izquierdo, el obi plateado oscuro también mostraba los símbolos de su clan bordados en hilos negros, tras ponerse las getas elevando ligeramente su estatura peinó su largo cabello y dio un gruñido de frustración al no saber qué hacer con él, así que sólo aplicó un brillo cereza en sus labios naturalmente rosados y el resultado fue un tono rojo bastante natural, luego aplicó un ligero rubor rosado sobre sus pálidas mejillas y un poco de Khol en sus ojos con sombra plateada, un par de pendientes de diamantes y a su parecer estaba todo lo lista que iba a estar.

— Buenos días, estas muy hermosa Lady Kagome me encanta tu furisode — Saludó Matsuri llamando la atención de los otros tres hombres sobre ella, que de inmediato se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza.

— Gracias Matsuri, yo personalmente creo que tu estas arrebatadora — Dijo Kagome a su vez, mirando a Matsuri vestida con un hermoso kimono en tonos azules y blanco. — Buenos días, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki-sama, Matsuri — Saludo ella a su vez a la manera nómada mirando a cada uno de ellos.

— Realmente es un gusto verte — Dijo Kankuro ganándose una mirada afilada de Matsuri, Kagome sólo sonrió ante el comportamiento de ambos y se preguntó para sus adentros cuando dejarían de dar vueltas uno alrededor del otro y aceptarían que se gustaban.

— ¿No vas a hacer algo con tu cabello? — Preguntó Matsuri con curiosidad, mirando el largo cabello platino caer en suaves y lujuriosas hondas amplias hasta la pantorrilla.

— No sé qué hacer con él, si hago algún peinado _alto_ pesa demasiado, si no hago ningún peinado es demasiado _informal_ para una boda y aun si lo peinara, ya no sé qué hacer con él — Admitió Kagome con un deje de genuina irritación, Tsukuyomi y su bendición le impedían cortar su larga melena, pues esta volvía a crecer con irritante rapidez y la única forma de controlar aquel crecimiento había sido irónicamente " _dejarlo_ " crecer hasta detenerse.

— ¿Ohhh me dejas jugar con él? — Preguntó Matsuri encantada con la idea de tener aquel cabello en sus manos, por su parte los hombres las miraban a ambas como si estuvieran locas.

— Si tienes en mente algo mejor que yo, es todo tuyo — Dijo Kagome exasperada levantando un largo mechón y dedicándole una mirada asesina, antes de dejarlo hacer descuidadamente, aún no había terminado la frase cuando Matsuri ya la había arrastrado dentro de su habitación una vez más.

Durante varios minutos ambas discutieron varias opciones hasta que finalmente Matsuri le dio una idea viable, así que entre ambas peinaron el largo cabello dividido hacia el lado derecho en su mayor parte, entonces Matsuri empezó a tejer una trenza francesa hasta la base del cuello y con el excedente de cabello, empezó a entretejerlo una y otra vez dando la ilusión de un tejido más complicado, hasta que ocultó las puntas por debajo del moño con diminutos ganchos de cabello, al final había valido la pena el peso había sido fácil de llevar y cuando habían regresado a la habitación principal donde aún Gaara, Kankuro y Baki esperaban, las dos estaban listas para partir y tras un tardío desayuno y un rápido retoque de maquillaje partieron hacia la suite donde Temari se subía por las paredes de los nervios ante la última celebración para finalmente iniciar su vida con su amado perezoso.

— Vamos mujer, que estás aún más arrebatadora que ayer, el pobre hombre debe estar loco de terminar de reclamarte, que va estar arrepintiéndose " _Ya están casados_ " esto es solo otro formalismo más — Dijo Kagome exasperada terminando de colocarle bien el obi pues entre Ino y Sakura se habían encargado de maquillarla y Matsuri la había peinado divinamente, y entre todas la habían ayudado a vestirla en el _Shiromoku_ y aun ella estaba de los nervios jurando darle caza a Shikamaru si se quedaba durmiendo en vez de llegar a su boda.

— Es cierto Te-Temari-san, además Ne-Neji y los demás e-están con el — Dijo Hinata Hyuga ayudando a Kagome a colocar el _Ushikake_ sobre el _Shiromoku_ como una capa hermosamente trabajada en sedas ricas en bordados de brillantes colores mostrando la riqueza de la flora y fauna desértica de Suna.

Kagome miró a Hinata y recordó a su ancestro a quien seguro debía su nombre, aquella que tantos siglos atrás había sanado, ellas se parecían mucho física y espiritualmente y confiaba en que está Hinata rompiera las ataduras que sus antepasados habían puesto sobre ellos por el temor que tenían del poder en manos de una mujer, ella estaba esperando a que la mujer pidiera su ayuda.

Para ella había sido un shock encontrarse con el clan Hyuga cuando había visitado Konoha la primera vez y la joven se había acercado a ella preguntándole por aquel _brillo_ que flotaba alrededor de ella, en aquella ocasión Kagome estaba segura de que descubrirían su secreto, más la joven Gennin había escuchado su explicación y había prometido no decirle a nadie de su condición de sacerdotisa a cambio Kagome le había ofrecido sus servicios si alguna vez los necesitaba y está había aceptado, hasta ahora no la había descubierto, ni le había cobrado el favor.

— Vamos pues, todos están listos — Dijo Ino, mientras la madre de Shikamaru le entregaba a Temari un abanico de marfil que había sido parte de ajuar de novia de la familia Nara por generaciones, como un ritual interno de los Nara, ella estaba aceptándola formalmente en el clan.

A pesar de los nervios de Temari la ceremonia corrió con un total éxito, pronto estaban rociándoles arroz y en camino al banquete de bodas, Kagome casi había echado a llorar cuando Temari arrastró a Gaara a la pista de baile con ella mientras Kankuro y Matsuri bailaban cerca de ellos y cuando Baki la invitó a bailar, Kagome aceptó de inmediato y luego terminó bailando con el novio, su padre, los amigos del novio, Kankuro y finalmente con Gaara, que sólo había bailado con Temari, Matsuri y ella.

— Tú pareces ser muy buena amiga del Kazekage — Saludó Ino acercándose en su furisode amarillo junto a Sakura vestida de púrpura muy claro y blanco.

— Y el parece ser _muy_ amigo tuyo — Dijo a su vez Sakura, dando un sorbo a su copa, mirando a lo lejos a Naruto hablar con Gaara gesticulando con las manos mientras el silencioso hombre asentía y le hacía un comentario ganándose una exuberante carcajada del ninja rubio.

— Soy muy amiga de _Temari_ y apenas estoy iniciando una amistad con Gaara y Kankuro — Respondió Kagome viendo a Gaara y a Naruto interactuar antes de que el Hokage y Lady Tsunade se les unieran, entonces como si hubiera sentido su mirada Gaara la miró directamente haciéndola sonrojar levemente antes de apartar su mirada avergonzada de que él, la hubiese encontrado mirándolo.

— Ustedes parecen _íntimos_ — Señaló Ino mirando a Sakura que también había visto la interacción silenciosa a través del salón entre la mujer y el Kazekage y antiguo monstruo de Suna.

— Puede parecer, pero no lo somos — Contestó Kagome con diplomacia, conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y decirles a las dos que se fueran al _infierno_.

— Es una lástima, ustedes se ven bastante compatibles — Comentó Ino mirando su perfecta manicura y el tatuaje de henna en sus manos.

— Deja de molestar a Kagome-san Ino — Gruñó Sakura observando a lo lejos a una de las invitadas arrastrar a Naruto a la pista de baile.

— Kami, voy a ver quién me saca a bailar, tal vez convenza a Neji Hyuga — Dijo Ino en tono de broma.

— Nevara en el _infierno_ cuando Neji Hyuga baile con alguien que no _elija_ el mismo— Dijo Sakura riendo por lo bajo, viendo a Ino arrastrar al novio a la pista de baile, mientras este murmuraba " _que problemática_ "

— ¿Si tanto lo quieres, porque no vas a él?— Preguntó Kagome viendo en la misma dirección hacia donde la mujer peli rosa más baja que ella, veía al rubio bailar con otra ávida compañera de baile.

— Te quité a Ino de encima y así me pagas — Dijo Sakura tomándose el resto de la copa de un trago.

— Ambas sabemos que por muy buena que sea Ino interrogando, no va a obtener nada de mí que yo no esté dispuesta a dar, además la información que ella busca no existe — Señaló Kagome dando un ligero sorbo al vino champaña de su copa.

— Hay algo allí entre ustedes — Dijo Sakura, con seguridad ella podía ver algo entre aquellos dos aunque ellos mismos no lo notaran.

— Una amistad recién nacida, mutuo respeto y alguien a quien ambos amamos y queremos proteger aun cuando ella puede protegerse a sí misma — Contestó Kagome viendo a Kankuro bailar animadamente con Temari, mientras sonreía. — Ahora, tú y Naruto, he visto cómo te mira y puedo decir con seguridad que el hombre te ama y él no te es indiferente, aun así dudas — Señaló Kagome observando a la mujer peli rosa casi echar humo cuando otra chica se aproximó al rubio y se colgó de el con toda intención, mientras el jovial rubio miraba a todos lados espantado obviamente suplicando ayuda, mientras Gaara por su parte ignoraba a cada mujer que se acercaba con intenciones de sacarlo a bailar.

— Es complicado, el, Sasuke Uchija y yo, tenemos historia — Contestó con un deje de amargura.

— Lo sé, fui parte de la ayuda de inteligencia de respaldo en varias misiones para obtener información de su paradero, así que se bien de tu historia, pero sé muy bien que tú puedes cambiar el curso de esa historia y aun así no lo haces — Dijo Kagome sin remordimientos de meterse en la vida de la mujer, ella podía sentir que había más entre ambos de lo que ellos mostraban y también una fuerte conexión espiritual.

— Hay una chica que siempre lo ha amado, una que siempre tuvo fe en el cuándo ninguno de nosotros la tuvo, ella merece hacerlo feliz — Dijo Sakura en voz muy baja, parecía decir eso más a si misma que a Kagome.

— ¿Y no crees que es cruel _condenarla_ a ella a amar a un hombre que sólo te ama a ti, o a él a una relación que conforme pase el tiempo sólo va a dejarlo _frustrado_ y _amargado_ y va a hacerlos sufrir a ambos? — Señaló Kagome ganándose una mirada espantada de Sakura. — No puedes decidir sobre los _sentimientos_ de otros, sólo puedes decidir sobre los _tuyos_ y créeme cuando te digo que estás cometiendo un error, los estas _condenando_ a los tres, tal vez a los cuatro — Dijo Kagome observando a Gaara murmurar algo a Kakashi y este mirarla a ella, antes de que Gaara avanzará hacia ella con su típica y calmada seguridad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con cuatro? — Preguntó Sakura confundida.

— ¿Realmente crees que Hinata-san no tiene a alguien que la ame en silencio, y se niegue a intentar hacerla feliz, tal vez por las mismas razones que tú, que no se crea _digno_ de ser quien le haga feliz? — Preguntó Kagome mirándola con solemnidad.

— ¿Hablas por experiencia verdad? — Preguntó Sakura sintiéndose triste por la mujer junto a ella, le parecía injusto que alguien como ella sufriera, de alguna forma ella tenía el mismo aire de inocencia que Hinata aunque de una forma completamente diferente, en ella parecía ser algo aún más _profundo_.

— Si, la única diferencia Haruno Sakura, es que yo _no_ tuve a _alguien_ que me amase — Dijo Kagome respirando profundamente y recibiendo a Gaara con una ligera sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

— Sakura-san — Saludó Gaara a la peli rosa mirándola con atención y preguntándose con controlada ira ¿Qué le había dicho a Kagome para entristecerla?

— Kazekage-sama — Saludó ella a su vez antes de ver a la mujer en la pista pegar su cuerpo al de Naruto, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba antes de dejar la copa con fuerza sobre la bandeja más cercana partiendo limpiamente el cuello antes de marchar hacia la pista con la expresión de una mujer con una misión, Kagome sólo sonrió genuinamente levantando su copa hacia la pelirosa en un brindis silencioso, que Gaara no entendió.

— Lady Kagome, Lady Tsunade quiere conocerte — Dijo Gaara siguiendo la misma línea de visión de Kagome y viendo con interés a Haruno Sakura agarrar a Naruto de la mano lanzándole una mirada asesina a la ahora ex compañera de baile del rubio hiperactivo y arrastrarlo con ella a algún lugar desconocido dejando a su ex compañera de baile en la pista haciendo un berrinche. — ¿Te importaría explicar? — Pregunto Gaara con curiosidad.

— No hay nada que explicar, creo que Haruno-san tuvo una _epifanía_ y no tiene nada que ver conmigo— Contestó avanzando junto a él hacia donde El Hokage y Lady Tsunade estaban observándolos con genuino interés.

Mientras hablaba con Lady Tsunade, Gaara observaba con atención a la mujer que había estado en su mente las últimas semanas y que le había dado mucho que pensar, Nelly-sama había tenido mucha razón, aún en Konoha Kagome había estado muy solicitada pero ella se las había arreglado para mantener a los hombres a raya con tacto y a las mujeres contentas y sin detestarla, había notado lo cerrada que había sido con los demás y como de abierta era con él, su hermano, Baki, Matsuri y Temari, más con el resto había sido educada, cordial pero no abierta, ella era una mujer que celaba mucho su privacidad, al punto que el en realidad solo sabía de ella lo que su archivo decía, pero de cosas personales sólo lo que ella había develado y era muy poco.

— Una técnica de monitoreo y asistencia artificial del sistema nervioso cardiovascular y respiratorio — Comentó Tsunade impresionada.

— Solo en casos de extrema emergencia y siempre con apoyo, la cantidad de chakra que se gasta en algo así es enorme y se corre el riesgo de perder al paciente si los niveles bajan y no se está preparado para sintonizarse con el paciente y mantenerlo funcionado, para el ninja médico sólo sería un desmayo y debilidad por unos días, el control de la fluctuación de chakra debe ser perfecto — Explicaba Kagome con calma.

— ¿En medio de una batalla? — Preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad.

— Esta técnica no es viable en batalla, pero si el poner al paciente en éxtasis catatónico mientras se resuelve el inminente conflicto, luego lo mejor es tratarlo con aplicaciones de medicina oral o intravenosa y chakra a través de agujas de acupuntura, para que las técnicas no choquen y terminemos matando al paciente con una implosión circulatoria — Contestó Kagome como siempre guardándose todo los detalles importantes del procesó.

— ¿Puedes compartir alguna de tus técnicas a cambio de la algunas mías? — Preguntó Tsunade muy interesada en algunas de las cosas que la mujer frente a ella había desarrollado, genuinamente sorprendida de saber que Suna contaba con alguien capaz de desarrollar algo así y deseosa de aplicarlo en Konoha.

— No soy yo quien debe contestar eso, mis técnicas pertenecen a _Suna_ y sólo el _Kazekage_ y el _consejo_ pueden decidir eso, aun así sería un placer, hay varias técnicas suyas en las que yo misma estoy interesada — Dijo Kagome diplomáticamente, pues si bien era cierto que quería ver algunas de sus técnicas era sólo para confirmar el principio básico y compararlas con las que ella había creado para reemplazar la falta de aquellas técnicas en Suna y no por que necesitaran de ellas en Suna.

— Lo expondré al consejo y estaré informándole la respuesta — Dijo Gaara con calma y complacido de la respuesta diplomática de ella.

— ¿No vas a participar en " _eso_ " del ramo? — Preguntó Kakashi mirando de Kagome a Gaara, más está no lo notó, sólo se volvió hacia donde las mujeres solteras se apiñaban.

— Gracias Hokage-sama ahora no podré _fingir_ demencia o que lo olvide — Dijo Kagome exasperada entregándole su copa al primer mesonero que pasó frente a ella, antes de avanzar como si estuviera de camino a la horca hacia el mar de chicas deseosas de atrapar el ramo, sin notar las sonrisas sardónicas de la antigua Hokage y el actual junto a la mirada confundida de Gaara.

— Ya iba a mandar a buscarte — Ladró Temari mirando a Kagome avanzar hacia ella con aire resignado.

— Voy a tomar una frase prestada de tu esposo, " _que problemática_ " — Dijo Kagome largando una cantarina carcajada ante la expresión de shock de Temari que parecía haber caído en cuenta de que _era_ una mujer _muy_ casada.

Tras varios intentos falsos, el ramo voló por los aires y antes de que cayera en sus manos, Kagome se apartó de él, que terminó cayendo en manos de una distraída Hinata que hablaba muy concentrada con su primo, sorprendiéndolos a ambos que miraron el ramo palideciendo, entonces el ramo principal estalló en seis ramilletes más y uno de ellos cayó en manos de una sorprendida Kagome que no se esperaba aquel desenlace y metió el ramo con rapidez en manos de la primera mujer en su camino antes de abandonar el salón de baile y adueñarse de una silla casi gruñéndole a quien la invitará a bailar.

 **===E S D D===**

— Bendito sea Kami, mis pobres pies — Se quejó Matsuri sobándose un pie con otro mientras caminaba descalza hacia la habitación sosteniendo las getas en una mano y el ramillete en la otra. — A menos que esté por acabarse el mundo no me despierten — Gimió cerrando la puerta tras ella, Kankuro Gruñó algo inentendible mientras caminaba hacia su propia habitación y Baki sólo asintió y siguió hacia su habitación.

— ¿No estas agotada Kagome? — Preguntó Gaara volviéndose a ver a Kagome que se había quedado dormida en el sillón con el ramillete que Temari le había obligado a aceptar sobre el regazo y las getas en el suelo junto a sus delicados pies. — Kagome — Murmuró agitándola un poco hasta que abrió los ojos y lo miro confundida. — Estas fuera de tu habitación.

— Ooh gracias, buenas noches Gaara — Dijo ella más dormida que despierta, tomando sus getas antes entregarle el ramillete lo haló hacia ella haciéndolo inclinarse a su altura y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y entró a su habitación cerrando tras ella, dejando a Gaara estático en el lugar, con los ojos muy abiertos del shock, en medio de la sala de la suite con el ramillete en la mano derecha y la mano izquierda en la mejilla donde aún después de ella haber entrado a su habitación seguía sintiendo el calor de sus labios sobre su piel atravesando de su armadura, y el corazón golpeando con fuerza dentro de su pecho, _ella lo había besado_ , y aunque no era un beso apasionado era el primer beso que una mujer le daba a " _el_ " sin genjutsu, sin intenciones ocultas, sin engaños, sin alcohol por que él la había estado observando y ella sólo había tomado dos copas de vino champaña, refrescos y agua, no, aquel casto dulce e inocente beso era para él, _Sabaku no Gaara._

 **===E S D D===**

A la mañana siguiente Gaara se despertó siguiendo el olor del tocino y café, la promesa de un desayuno caliente y casero que no tendría que cocinar el mismo, Gaara había permanecido despierto casi toda la madrugada y sólo poco antes de que aquel delicioso olor empezara, había logrado dormitar unos minutos, tras asearse y vestirse, salió de su habitación mientras miraba hacia la cocina donde Kagome servía café a una somnolienta Matsuri sonriéndole con indulgencia y casi pudo sentir el calor palpitar en su mejilla justo en el punto donde ella lo había besado, y no por primera vez agradeció que su armadura ocultara el sonrojo que seguramente tenía su piel.

— Buenos días Gaara — Saludó Kagome con una sonrisa, antes de volverse a remover las tiras de tocino y echarlas en un plato y echar otra ronda de tiras a la sartén.

— Gaara-sama — Saludó Matsuri débilmente antes de hundirse en su contemplación del café frente a ella.

— ¿Café o té? — Preguntó Kagome con calma sin mirarlo al rostro, dividida entre el tocino y las opciones que le había ofrecido.

— Café por favor, gracias — Contestó Gaara, sentándose junto a Matsuri, que parecía a punto de caer dormida sobre su taza.

— Aquí tienes — Dijo Kagome poniendo una taza frente a él y sirviéndole el café con cuidado, controlando la mortificación que sentía desde que había recordado lo que en un momento de descuido había hecho,

 _Ella lo había besado_ , había dejado su guardia caer un momento y le había aplicado el mismo tratamiento que en su día le había aplicado a Sesshomaru para que se acostumbrara a las muestras de afecto humano, entonces ella había estado demasiado agotada para detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, Sesshomaru ya tenía años conociéndola y tenía una idea de su forma de pensar y actuar, pero Gaara no y temía que sus acciones dañaran la recién nacida amistad si él se ofendía por las libertades que se había tomado con él, o que pudiera pensar que ella estaba intentando ganar su atención para su provecho, su mortificación le había cortado el sueño más temprano de lo que debería haberse levantado después de agotarse con la boda de Temari.

Aquella semana había sido agotadora y empezaba a pasarle factura, aun así se había encontrado tomando un baño, se vistió con un Sari turquesa con bordados plateados y unas zapatillas de cuero suave color beige, poniendo en orden su cabello en una elaborada trenza asegurada con sus anillos y un velo turquesa traslúcido con bordados en plata a juego con el Sari, un puñado de pulseras de plata mezcladas con otras de metal pintado de turquesa, puso en orden sus cosas y cuando ya no pudo más empezó a hacer el desayuno, su mejor terapia para la preocupación era hornear, y eso había hecho, dos bandejas de pan y una de galletas de avena, miel y canela, pero había sido el café y el tocino el que había actuado de despertador y Matsuri había sido la primera en arrastrarse fuera de su cama, seguida por Gaara y ella aún no sabía si él estaba molesto por lo que había pasado, siendo la persona privada que ella sabía que él era, estaba segura de que se enteraría de lo que opinaba cuando estuvieran a solas y sinceramente ella temía ese momento.

— Desayuno, Kagome eres un ángel — Dijo Kankuro en forma de saludo sentándose al otro lado de Matsuri que estaba más despierta y tras murmurar un saludo a Kankuro le sirvió café.

— Los hombres y la comida, son capaces de llamar ángeles al mismo demonio si les están dando de comer, recuerda eso Matsuri — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír viendo a Matsuri asentir con gesto sufrido, mientras ella sacaba la última ración de tocino y empezaba a freír huevos.

— Triste pero cierto — Concedió Baki sentándose junto a Gaara lanzándole una mirada indescifrable mientras se servía café.

— Oh por fin uno que lo admite, buenos días Baki-sama — Dijo Kagome sonriendo.

Tras servir el desayuno Kagome se sentó con ellos encontrándose justo frente a Gaara y forzándose a comer, porque aun teniendo hambre, los nervios no la dejaban comer en paz.

Pronto estuvieron cada uno atendiendo asuntos de la aldea, Kankuro, Matsuri y Baki habían ido a checar la recién inaugurada embajada de Suna y Kagome tenía que ir a despedir a los nómadas, mientras que Gaara se había unido a ella porque fuera de que él también tenía que estar allí para agradecerles su participación en la boda de Temari, tenía también que despedir a los diplomáticos de Suna y otros diplomáticos de varias aldeas que habían sido invitados de la boda de su hermana.

— Siempre me ha gustado la alegría de Konoha, quisiera que este ambiente festivo y relajado se dé también en Suna — Comentó Kagome varios minutos después de un incómodo silencio que se instaló entre ellos mientras se preparaban para salir y se había extendido, aun cuando ya caminaban por las coloridas y animadas calles de Konoha.

— También yo, pero es duro tener este ambiente de despreocupada alegría, cuando se vive la dura vida del desierto, lo sabes muy bien eres una _albina_ viviendo en el desierto — Dijo Gaara observando a la gente que pasaba por las calles con un brillo de tranquilidad y alegría, eso era lo que él deseaba para su propia aldea, pero vivir en el desierto era duro, la comida, el agua y muchas de las medicinas eran importadas, su aldea era pobre por esas mismas razones, una gran tajada de los ingresos se iban en agua, comida, armas, la académica entre otros, sin olvidar el impuesto que se le entregaba al Lord feudal del viento, eso generaba una continua inflación y por ellos los elevados precios en los artículos de primera necesidad.

— La vida es dura, pero no es menos gratificante, ninguno hemos abandonado Suna por que amamos a nuestra aldea Gaara, y tengo la fe de que con el tiempo lograremos tener este tipo de vida — Dijo Kagome sonriendo para sí misma.

— Eso sucederá el día en que pueda conseguir obtener agua y alimentos más económicos e impulsar la economía para dejarles a los civiles y ninjas de la aldea un margen de ahorros de los que puedan disfrutar, y el agua y la comida no sean un motivo de preocupación — Dijo Gaara, con calma sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza asomarse como siempre que se ponía a pensar y analizar aquel tema en particular buscándole una solución a largo plazo.

— Podríamos lograrlo, no te des por vencido, la solución llegará — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con seriedad, en su rostro no había la suave sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella, sus ojos casi brillaban como el mercurio líquido llenos de seguridad y convicción tal que el incluso creyó que realmente habría una solución para los problemas de la aldea.

Luego de aquel corto intercambio de palabras, ambos caminaron uno junto al otro con calma, quien no los conocía habría creído que ambos se trataban con la familiaridad que dan los años de amistad y jamás creería que apenas estaban conociéndose, así que ignorando las miradas cargadas de curiosidad de las buenas gentes de Konoha unida a la amistosa especulación, caminaron uno al lado del otro hundidos en un cordial silencio, cada uno hundido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama, Kagome no Hime— Saludo Raja haciendo el ademán nómada de costumbre que los aludidos respondieron de inmediato y al mismo tiempo, (Kagome con rapidez antes de ocultar sus manos) haciendo reír internamente al hombre mayor, sospechándolas razones pero prefiriendo dejar en manos de la dama o el Kazekage el asunto.

— Gracias por todo Raja, tienen la gratitud de Kankuro, Temari y la mía — Dijo Gaara inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el hombro mayor que sólo asintió devolviendo la venía.

— Tengo que decirte lo bien que salió todo, y que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hicieron por Temari — Señaló Kagome dedicándole una brillante te sonrisa que pareció iluminarla de los dos a la cabeza por un momento.

— ¿Lo suficientemente agradecida como para dejar que Rani te vista de novia pronto? — Preguntó el hombre haciéndola tensarse junto a Gaara que también se había tensado ante las palabras de Raja.

— No aún, pero puede vestirme de novia _cuando_ elija con quien pasar mi vida — Dijo Kagome con cautela, ella no estaba prometiendo su mano a nadie y había recordado que era " _ella_ " quien elegiría y nadie más.

— Eso la apaciguará por ahora, esa esposa mía a estado planeando tu boda desde que te vio por primera vez — Dijo Raja en tono de broma, pero con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba lo cual en sí solo era una sutil advertencia, Rani se volvería loca cuando el día llegara (si alguna vez llegaba claro está). — Desde que volviste de la guerra no habla más si no de tu _edad_ y de que ya deberías tener al menos a un _crío_ en camino o uno guindado a tu falda — Añadió con malicia.

— Rani es _imposible_ , dale un beso de mi parte y a los niños — Dijo ella inclinándose a tocar sus pies, más como siempre Raja se lo impidió y tras colocarle una enorme mano sobre la cabeza cubierta por su velo se despidió con el ademán típico de los nómadas antes de subir a su carromato, donde seguro estaría su familia aun descansando agotados por la celebración.

— Ellos quieren que te cases — Comentó Gaara guardándose la molestia que aquella idea le producía para sí mismo para analizarla luego.

— Los nómadas se casan muy jóvenes, pero aunque me crie entre Suna y ellos la mayor parte de mi vida, ellos olvidan que no siempre fui una nómada— Señaló Kagome con calma, tragándose en nudo de incomodidad.

— Saludos lord quinto, Lady Kagome — Saludó Ebizo en compañía del grupo de ancianos del Consejo, Kagome contó hasta diez en su mente y se obligó a calmarse, los miembros del consejo la miraban con abierta curiosidad y un extraño brillo calculador en los agudos ojos brillando sin disimulo.

— Saludos honorable anciano, honorable consejo — Saludó Gaara, mientras Kagome sólo saludaba a la manera nómada sin emitir palabra alguna, Gaara notó de inmediato las miradas de curiosidad y sintió un golpe de orgullo cuando la mujer junto a él se irguió en toda su estatura sin decir ninguna palabra, sin embargo dominando aquella situación con calma y firmeza.

— Así que esta es la _nueva amiga_ de Lady Temari — Comentó uno de los miembros más jóvenes mirando a Kagome con atención enervante, desde los pies ocultos por la falda del Sari, hasta el velo sobre sus platinados cabellos.

— Romy-san, más respeto, Lady Kagome es un miembro de mucho _valor_ en nuestra aldea y su amistad con _Lady Temari y su familia_ tiene _más_ de una década — Gruñó Ebizo con furia.

— Ebizo-sama, su presión arterial está elevándose, si me lo permite lo revisaré antes de que se ponga en camino — Dijo Kagome entonces elevando sus manos con un suave chakra azul turquesa que impedía ver bien la henna en sus manos haciéndole imposible al consejo ver nada salvo el fulgor de su chakra, mientras ella lo miraba en silenciosa petición.

Cuando el anciano asintió ella colocó sus manos sobre su tórax, y tras aplicar su tratamiento apaciguando su ritmo cardíaco y fortaleciendo el corazón y las venas principales que tendían a deteriorarse conforme el tiempo seguía pasando para él, negándose a dejar al anciano morir aún, retrajo el chakra ligeramente mezclado con Reiki y sonrió al anciano con genuino afecto.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo había sabido desde la muerte de Lady Chiyo y aunque al principio le había pedido dejarlo morir también, eventualmente aceptó su ayuda comprendiendo tras un fallido intento del consejo de derrocar a Gaara, de que aún le faltan algunas cosas por hacer, por ello le hizo prometer que una vez cumpliera con lo que le faltaba lo dejaría ir, ella había aceptado sabía que no era _quien_ para retenerlo en aquel mundo y por sus comentarios el día de dejarlo ir se acercaba con rapidez; la muerte de Lady Chiyo la había dejado en un estado de depresión tal, que Rani había tenido que dejar a Raja solo por casi dos semanas y finalmente la había llevado con ella y sólo las continuas peticiones de mano la habían hecho volver a Suna, entonces se había aferrado al anciano con ambas manos, perderlo la golpearía muy fuerte y lo sabía.

— Nada de alterarse, asegúrese de tomar mucho líquido y sus medicamentos a tiempo, que tenga un buen viaje Ebizo-sama nos veremos en casa muy pronto y lo espero en consulta — Dijo Kagome apartándose de él finalmente, mientras el miembro del consejo que había sido duramente amonestado por otros miembros y el mismo Kazekage la miraban avergonzados y preocupados por el anciano, ellos sabían que no les convenía perder al miembro de mayor experiencia en el consejo de Suna, menos después del fiasco del inicio del año donde gracias a Kankuro y su gente habían desarticulado un complot interno del consejo para derrocar al Kazekage.

— Que tengan un buen viaje — Dijo Gaara despidiéndolos, sin más los miembros del consejo siguieron su camino presintiendo el peligroso humor del Kazekage a causa de las palabras de Romy, tras eso Gaara le hizo un gesto a Kagome en una silenciosamente _orden/petición_ para que lo acompañara y su esperanza de evadir al resto de los distinguidos invitados desapareció con rapidez.

Así que pronto se encontró interactuando con miembros importantes de otras aldeas, algunos los conocía y a otros no, pero que tras conocerlos aquella mañana fue más fácil mediar con ellos siguiendo el protocolo esperado y para cuando terminaron de despedir a todos, la hora del almuerzo había pasado y Gaara le sugirió comer en un lugar bastante famoso a causa de Naruto, cuando se vio frente a _Ichiraku Ramen_ Kagome no pudo evitar con cierta _nostalgia/tristeza_ pensar en Inuyasha y su adicción al ramen, ambos pidieron el especial del día y una vez más Gaara disfrutó silenciosamente de verla comer con total despreocupación.

— Hey Gaara — Saludó Naruto sentándose junto a Kagome. — Kagome-chan, no bailaste conmigo — Agregó el rubio sonriendo con picardía mirando de Gaara a Kagome, había algo entre ellos aunque los dos lo negarán.

— Naruto — Saludó Gaara conteniendo las ganas de suspirar exasperado ante las manías de su amigo.

— Naruto-san, creo que anoche usted estaba bastante ocupado, parece ser muy _popular_ entre las damas — Dijo Kagome sin alterarse por la invasión a su espacio personal, había notado que el rubio hacia eso por costumbre, el no parecía conocer el concepto de _espacio personal_ así que aunque le incomodaba con el no quedaba de otra que dejarlo pasar, estaba en su naturaleza de Kitsune, su Shippo había sido igual.

— Ahhh si, si claro, después de todo lo de la guerra las chicas no me dejan en paz — Dijo por lo bajo rascándose detrás del cuello mientras sonreía flojamente, era obvio que aquello no le alegraba mucho. — Pero Gaara sabe de lo que hablo, él también tiene su grupo de fans en Suna, incluso aquí en Konoha — Añadió sonriendo y señalando hacia un grupo de chicas que se los estaban mirando desde atrás de un grupo de arbustos, murmurando emocionadas entre ellas.

— Lamentablemente — Confirmó Gaara con aburrimiento, mirando al grupo durante un instante, y estas se lanzaron a soltar risitas estridentes y exagerados sonrojos.

— Oh Kami aquí también — Gimió Kagome apartando finalmente el bol que acababa de terminar tomando un sorbo de gaseosa de uva, lanzándoles una mirada irritada a las falsas hipócritas.

— Pero no temas Kagome-chan, tú también tienes tu propio grupo de fans — Dijo Naruto tras pedir tres especiales del día, sin ver la expresión de horrorizada perplejidad de Kagome y la fría furia asesina que brillo en los ojos de Gaara durante una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Qué, pero… por qué? — Soltó Kagome mirando alrededor con disimulo hasta notar a varios hombres jóvenes mirándola como si fuera la luna y las estrellas. — ¿En serio, porque a mí?— Gimió ocultando su rostro en sus manos y gruñendo de frustración, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que la acompañaban y Ayame que estás sirviéndole su pedido a Naruto.

— ¿A las mujeres no les gusta ese tipo de atención, acaso no sabes lo hermosa que eres? — Pregunto Naruto antes de llenarse la boca de Ramen, que casi escupió cuando el ambiente se volvió pesado y el intento de asesinato se elevó por los aires haciéndole poner los pelos de punta, cuando vio a Kagome tuvo que tragar con fuerza por miedo a ahogarse, ella era una visión en su furia e incluso mucho peor que lo que Sakura había sido jamás y eso era decir MUCHO.

— No, no a todas nos gusta ese tipo de atención, Yo por ejemplo no soy, de ese tipo de mujer — Dijo ella con fría dignidad, mientras se levantaba lista para irse. — Ese tipo de idolatría es _falsa_ y _vacía_ , ninguno de esos que " _admira y desea_ " mi exterior, conoce realmente lo que hay en mi mente y mi _corazón_ , aun así hablan de amor, insolentes todos ellos — Finalizó irguiéndose en toda su estatura y lanzándoles una fría mirada general capaz de helar las mismas almas, antes de despedirse a la manera nómada con un seco ademan y mirar a Gaara con una silenciosa pregunta brillando en los helados ojos azul grisáceo.

— Naruto — se despidió Gaara y avanzó con Kagome junto a él hacia la embajada donde esperaba encontrar al resto de su grupo, ya era hora de finiquitar las cosas para regresar a casa.

— Ella da mucho miedo — Dijo Naruto tragando con fuerza, mientras dentro de él Kurama temblaba sobre sus cuatro patas. — Más que Sakura — Añadió entre dientes

— Ella tiene razón, los hombres generalmente sólo ven nuestros cuerpos y rostros y rara vez ven más allá de eso, aun así hablan de amor desde el principio, ella es sabía y cautelosa porque seguramente ya ha sido herida antes, aun así es una dama, otra te habría volteado el tazón a la cabeza — Dijo Ayame apartándose mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que sonó sospechosamente a " _yo lo habría hecho bakka_ " más Naruto estaba pensando lo que la mujer le había dicho.

 **===E S D D===**

— Siento mucho haber perdido la paciencia con tu amigo Gaara, pero realmente su pregunta me sacó de mi centro de paz — Dijo Kagome minutos después mientras caminaban hacia la embajada.

— Entiendo, pero puedes explicarme ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te digan que eres hermosa? — Pregunto Gaara finalmente, él había visto que la pregunta de Naruto no le había ofendido tanto como su pregunta aludiendo a su belleza.

— Creo que en parte viene de mi vida en las caravanas, ellos estuvieron pidiendo mi mano desde que llegué y esa fue una fuerte motivación para mudarme a Suna, es frustrante que lo único que vean es mi apariencia vamos, soy una médico ninja elite, de rango Jounnin porque según, no tengo la oscuridad suficiente para ser un Anbu, aun así podría llegar a serlo, he creado técnicas que poco a poco han mejorado la calidad de nuestros servicios médicos, soy especialista en varias áreas, serví en la guerra y regresé lista para dar más de mil a mi aldea, pero al final del día lo único que importa, es como me veo — Dijo Kagome con un claro borde de amargura y frustración.

— Olvidaste nombrar tu más grande contribución a nuestra aldea, tu escuela — Señaló Gaara tratando de comprender por qué una mujer le molestaría ser admirada físicamente.

— Considero que la escuela es un logro de todos. Si, bien yo la fundé pero aquellos que han participado en sus cursos, y los que han dado clases en ella también son parte de ese logro, y sería egoísta de mi parte tomarlo sólo para mí — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole con genuina alegría. — No preste atención a mi molestia, Gaara para mí no es fácil lidiar con mi aspecto, porque generalmente las personas tienden a tener una idea específica de cómo se supone que _debería_ comportarme, por ejemplo los hombres esperan que yo acepté sus piropos por muy ofensivos que sean como si fueran un regalo de los dioses, y las mujeres generalmente me aborrecen por mi aspecto y sólo después de tratarme, las mujeres comprenden la clase de persona que soy y los hombres se obligan a comportarse y a tratarme más como una persona que siente y padece y no como una muñeca de carne y hueso para mostrar a sus amigos o en torno a la cual hilar sus fantasías — Explicó ella mientras entraban en el edificio que había sido designado para ser la embajada de Suna construido con la típica arquitectura de la aldea oculta de la arena, sin ver el brillo de comprensión y oscura furia en los ojos de Gaara ante su explicación.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte. La autora


	7. Cap 7: El regreso

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"La arena del desierto parece estar allí inmóvil asentada en las infinitas dunas, pero en realidad está en constante movimiento, en un círculo sin fin de constante remodelación, siempre cambiante, siempre misteriosa y difícil casi imposible de descifrar, justo como **"ella"** la mujer que ha estado plagando mis pensamientos desde el momento exacto en que mis ojos se posaron en ella. _

_Sus palabras cargadas de pasión y seguridad aun resuenan en mi mente como una llamarada de esperanza y aun cuando no puedo verla, el recuerdo de la fiera seguridad que sus ojos proyectaban entonces, refuerza un sentimiento desconocido en mi al que aún no puedo ponerle nombre, pero de alguna manera me llena, y me hace sentir extraño… completo… como si finalmente hubiese encontrado algo que no sabía que había estado buscando con desesperación, es abrumador y delicado, después de todo yo jamás he sentido algo similar antes"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 7: El regreso.**

* * *

Tras hablar con los empleados y la secretaria de Temari que actualmente era la embajadora de Suna en Konoha, y verificar las instalaciones junto a Kankuro, Baki y Matsuri que ya habían almorzado; Matsuri y Kagome se fueron al mercadillo a comprar algunas cosas que querían llevar con ellas y luego a tomarse un té con Hinata, Tenten, Ino y Sakura, mientras Gaara cumplía con una reunión con el Hokage en compañía de Baki, por su parte Kankuro había regresado al hotel dispuesto a dormir un rato mas.

Aquella noche el grupo de Suna comió en el restaurante de carne, y Gaara observó con alivio a Kagome reír genuinamente ante las excentricidades de su hermano y Lee, que había llegado con su grupo y había visto con una punzada de incomodidad como Hyuga Neji se había detenido frente a ellos y tras un educado saludo, había mirado con intensidad a Kagome que a su vez le dedicó un ligero saludo al estilo nómada que este contestó con educación y familiaridad antes de ella empezar una conversación en susurros con la experta en armas y Matsuri riendo por lo bajo.

 **===E S D D===**

— Conoces más personas de Konoha de las que esperaba — Comentó Gaara casualmente aquella noche mientras caminaban hacia el hotel, su hermano y Matsuri habían ido a ver una película y Baki debía estar en algún bar tomando una copa.

— He compartido misiones con muchas personas no sólo de aquí sino de otras aldeas, además viajé con lady Chiyo en mi temprana juventud hacia varios países actuando como su dama de compañía, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas entonces, muchos de ellos son ahora diplomáticos de sus países y aldeas, también ninjas y civiles — Explicó Kagome con sinceridad tomando otro bocado de helado de fresa mientras caminaban.

— Entiendo — Dijo Gaara observándola de reojo, ella parecía estar cómoda en su presencia y eso solo era un alivio para él, la mayoría de las personas en especial las mujeres, no se sentían cómodas con él, sus fanáticas esas que juraban adorarlo lo hacían desde lejos, incluso Matsuri y Sari se sentían incómodas con él hasta que con el tiempo se acostumbraron, pero aquella mujer había estado cómoda con él desde la tarde en que se habían conocido en el bar de Juun y aún seguía estándolo, él ya no sabía que esperar de ella, porque contra todo pronóstico, ella no había echado a correr en dirección opuesta a él mirándolos con temor o asco, ni lo había tratado con sobreactuado respeto y cautela, ella lo trataba como trataba a todos y eso lo alegraba y enervaba en partes iguales, aunque no entendía bien por qué.

Por su parte durante todo aquel día, Kagome había esperado una llamada de atención por parte del Kazekage, por la libertad que se había tomado la noche anterior cuando violando su intimidad y espacio personal ella lo había besado, si bien no había sido un beso pasional _(Gracias a Kami por los pequeños milagros)_ había sido un _beso_ , hacia alguien tan privado con su intimidad y afecto como el Kazekage, que fuera de haberle sido negado toda muestra de afecto en todos los niveles desde la más tierna infancia _( y ella había sufrido viéndolo de lejos, pero demasiado aterrada de descubrir sus habilidades frente al cuarto Kazekage y el consejo de entonces, como para llamar la atención sobre si misma)_ ahora se conseguía en medio de una burbujeante fama entre las mujeres, por las razones incorrectas, porque al igual que los hombres que ella rechazaba, esas mujeres sólo veían a Gaara por su título, que le confería poder político, su apariencia _(Ella no estaba ciega después de todo, el hombre era condenadamente atractivo)_ y su riqueza, que era una de las principales y más antiguas de Suna siendo su clan el fundador, más ninguna veía al hombre cortés y educado que era, al hermano preocupado y cariñoso ( _a su manera_ ) ni al hombre detrás del título de "líder" que igual que todos los demás, _sentía_ y _padecía_ como cualesquiera.

Así que cuando las muchas oportunidades se presentaron y él no hizo comentario alguno sobre el tema, Kagome pudo respirar tranquila riéndose internamente por haberse dado tanta importancia, era obvio que el comprendía que entre su agotamiento y su forma de ser naturalmente afectiva, ella había actuado con familiaridad alrededor de él, sin ningún intento de seducción premeditado, y ella había estado ahogándose en una gota de agua por una situación trivial y sin más importancia que la que ella le había dado y era obvio que la había sobrevaluado.

 **===E S D D===**

— Llevaremos con nosotros unas nuevas provisiones de plantas medicinales y algunos comestibles que Matsuri y yo conseguimos a muy buen precio y no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad, de hecho me tomé la libertad de llegar a un acuerdo con este mercader para que me venda varias verduras que a Suna no llegan con regularidad y cuando lo hacen son extremadamente caras, él y su clan empezaron recientemente a sembrar y cosechar en muy buenas cantidades y de alta calidad — Dijo apenas llegaron a la suite mientras echaba el contenedor de plástico vacío en la basura y se lavaba y secaba las manos en la cocina.

— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? — Preguntó Gaara escuchando con interés a la mujer, él había creído que la salida de compras con Matsuri era sólo por placer pero ahora veía que también había sido una cuestión de negocios.

— Oh es una cantidad considerable, sólo las plantas medicinales son alrededor de una docena de arbustos y media de plantas más pequeñas, veinte kilos de diecisiete diferentes tipos de hojas, cuarenta de raíces, cincuenta más de frutos y flores disecadas, y media tonelada de ocho verduras diferentes, entre algunos artículos más — Resumió Kagome con calma.

— ¿Cómo vas a transportar todo eso? — Preguntó Gaara haciendo planes mentales de llevarlo todo en su plataforma flotante, pero desechando la idea cuando comprendió que con tal cantidad de cosas tendría que dejar el grupo atrás y viajar él solo, lo cual no era viable.

— Bueno, yo traje mi carromato conmigo con esa intención — Explicó Kagome mirándolo pensativa.

— No sabía que habías traído tu vehículo — Señaló el dándole la inflexión suficiente a su voz para que ella notará la amonestación ante su falta de información previa.

— Oh lo siento, me temo que es algo tan natural en mí que olvido decirlo, bueno en general nunca antes lo comenté, más que en la guerra o nuestro inminente fin con la amenaza de colisión con la luna cuando trasladamos a los pocos heridos que habían en los carromatos de los nómadas que participamos — Explicó Kagome con una nota de disculpa mezclada con pánico, ella no quería ofenderlo y realmente lo había hecho al no darle aquella información, pero era cierto ella jamás había ido a ningún lado sin su fiel carromato, desde que había convencido a Rollo que Kami lo bendijera, en ayudarla a adquirir su propio carromato y este la hubiera ayudado a construirlo, Kagome siempre había tenido a mano su fiel carromato nómada.

— Entiendo, pero en otra ocasión me gustaría estar informado — Respondió Gaara sentándose frente a ella.

— Hecho — Dijo Kagome antes de lanzarse a explicarle el acuerdo al que había llegado con el mercader de Konoha como comerciante independiente, le mostró sus papeles y permisos en regla emitido por el consejo nómada y aprobado por el consejo de Suna con _su_ firma estampada en todos los documentos, comprendiendo que ella era una de los muchos nómadas a quienes se les había otorgado permisos de circulación para los carromatos que se renovaban cada año; para cuando los otros habían llegado a la suite horas después Gaara tenía un conocimiento íntimo de los acuerdos comerciales independientes y las diferentes mercancías que estos podían comercializar, durante su continua travesía por el desierto y otras áreas, sus pro y contra, incluso hablando con ella había ideado soluciones a algunos de los dilemas que tenían, e incluso tenía una idea de cómo era el vehículo por dentro y por fuera gracias la detallada explicación de Kagome.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome los guio fuera del hotel hacia la entrada de la aldea sin dejarlos desayunar, prometiéndoles que les daría de comer un poco más tarde, y los guio hacia donde Temari y su esposo esperaban junto a los guardias de turno, el mercader y un joven fortachón que debía ser su hermano y una enorme pila de sacos, cajas embaladas y plantas de varios tamaños haciendo un enorme montón en el lugar imposible de pasar por alto.

— Y yo creía que me había mudado — Saludó Temari dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa al grupo, tras el intercambio de saludos Kagome se disculpó con ellos y se acercó al mercader y empezaron a confirmar las cantidades de la compra y a entrever una posible sociedad que los llevará a exportar a Suna con regularidad si la oferta era lo suficientemente buena, incluso Shikamaru estaba impresionado con las habilidades de la mujer y comento medio en broma que Kagome era un peligro para la economía de Konoha, lo que le ganó una carcajada general y un golpe seco de su esposa con la que saldría aquel día de luna de miel por una semana a causa de los deberes de ambos.

— Entonces estaremos contacto Yusuke-sama — Dijo Kagome guardando las facturas de su compra en su agenda, apartando su velo negro que agitado por la brisa estorbaba un poco.

— ¿Está segura de que no necesita ayuda para cagar todo esto mi Lady? — Preguntó el hombre mayor mirándola con respeto y un deje de indulgencia, mientras el más joven la miraba como si un rayo le hubiera golpeado.

— Oh no gracias de nuevo — Respondió dándoles una ligera reverencia en despedida unida a la forma nómada de saludo, este se despidió junto al hombre más joven antes de partir.

— ¿Cómo demonios vamos a llevar todo esto? — Preguntó Kankuro finalmente.

— Oh ya vas a ver, seguro que trajo su adorado _juguete_ — Dijo Temari sonriendo como maníaca, con los ojos brillando conocedora de un secreto que los demás desconocían.

Kagome sonrió negando levemente ante el comportamiento de Temari, mientras guardaba su agenda en su _diminuto_ bolso a la cadera sin darle importancia que la agenda fuera más grande que el bolso, a pesar que esta había ingresado a é completamente y sin problemas y sacaba un pergamino negro con intrincadas líneas azul rey, rojo y amarillo canario y apartándose un par de pasos del grupo quedando más cerca de la pila de mercancía y plantas; ella sostenía el pergamino entre sus manos como si estuviera rezando, antes de abrir el pergamino y en una nube de polvo y un pesado " _pop_ " se materializara frente a ellos un colorido carromato de madera negra con líneas azules rojas y blancas.

— Llevaremos todo aquí — Dijo Kagome con calma conteniendo las ganas de reír a carcajadas al ver la expresión desencajada de todos menos Temari y Gaara. Temari por otro lado había se había echado a reír de muy buena gana, sosteniéndose de Shikamaru al ver las expresiones de su esposo, Kankuro, Baki y Matsuri, Gaara parecía muy callado como siempre.

— Eres una mujer llena de sorpresas y eso es _problemático_ — Dijo Shikamaru mirando el carromato con atención, desde las ruedas tipo de oruga hasta el techo de madera analizando las dimensiones y calculando el espacio según la cantidad de mercancía, plantas y personas y sintió que algo se le escapaba porque no había forma en que todos pudieran viajar allí.

— ¿Quieren ver cómo funciona esto? — Preguntó Kagome mirando a Gaara que se estaba preguntando lo mismo que Shikamaru, a pesar de las descripciones a él aun le faltaba _ver_ lo que el vehículo tenía que ofrecer.

— Muéstrales de una vez Kagome antes de que sus cerebros hagan corto circuito tratando de entender — Dijo Temari golpeando levemente el hombro de Shikamaru.

Kagome asintió levemente picándose en el pulgar con una Kunai y mojándose los cinco dedos con su sangre antes de sostener el pomo blanco de la puerta de madera del carromato, hasta que este se tiñó de rojo formando el Kanji de su inicial en negro en medio del círculo en medio de la puerta, entonces Kagome giró el pomo y abrió la puerta dejándolos ver dentro, Shikamaru se había quedado perplejo y Gaara y el resto del grupo estaban realmente impresionados, el carromato era enorme por dentro, uno a uno entraron al lugar observándolo todo, las paredes de madera de cerezo lijadas y pulidas estaban decoradas con simplicidad, el lugar tenía una entrada con su zapatera con un desnivel de alto de un escalón para acceder desde allí a una sala compartida con una cocina de dimensiones modestas pero cómodas, dividida de la cocina por una isla en forma de L invertida repleta de bancos de madera altos, tres puertas cerradas hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, hacia el lado izquierdo una puerta cerrada hacia la altura de la sala, otra sin puerta justo junto a la cocina y una última puerta cerrada hacia el fondo de la habitación, que vendría siendo la parte frontal del carromato.

— No sabía que los nómadas viajaban con tanta comodidad — Señaló Shikamaru pensando en las miles de posibilidades que tenía un vehículo así.

— No lo hacen, este es uno de los pocos carromatos más cómodo que hemos visto — Dijo Baki genuinamente impresionado.

— ¿Donde obtuvo un vehículo así? — Preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad.

— Lo construyó de cero con la ayuda de una pareja de ancianos cuando era niña, Kagome siempre ha sido muy independiente odia ser una carga para los demás aún hoy, así que esta fue su forma de liberarlos de la preocupación de no tener un techo propio sobre su cabeza si la muerte llegaba a ellos — Contestó Temari con calma.

— Lo demás, fueron jutsus a partir de los pergaminos de sellado, almacenamiento, _espacio/tiempo_ y fue todo ensayo y error, los nómadas también tienen sus propios jutsus en sus carromatos así que uniendo un poco de aquí y otro poco de allá con mis propias ideas dio como resultado, " _esto_ "— Explicó Kagome finalmente uniéndose a ellos, sosteniendo en sus manos tres rollos de pergaminos, uno verde hoja, otro marrón claro y el último amarillo oscuro, atravesando el lugar con rapidez y entrando a la única habitación sin puerta justo al lado del final del mesón de la cocina dejándolos confundidos, hasta que escucharon varios "pop" y al asomarse la vieron en frente de una pila de cajas, plantas y sacos de verduras varias apilados en un amplio espacio rodeado de estanterías de madera.

— Ya veo por qué no aceptaste ayuda para cargar todo eso — Dijo Matsuri perpleja ante las maravillas que estaba viendo en aquel carromato, porque si bien ella había visto el interior de un carromato nómada una o dos veces jamás se habían visto remotamente parecido a aquel.

— ¿Por qué no te lo llevaste todo sellado en un pergamino? — Preguntó Kankuro.

— No puedes conversar alimentos o plantas en buen estado bajo un jutsu de almacenamiento y sellado, por eso solo almacenamos ropa, armas ingredientes deshidratados y secos, más nunca alimentos frescos plantas vivas o personas, el resultado sería perder todo en el camino — Explicó Shikamaru con calma estudiando el lugar.

— Por eso viajaremos de regreso en mi carromato si no les incomoda, si no yo puedo viajar sola, este lugar es muy seguro — Dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitación perdiendo un poco el equilibrio al chocar con uno de los sacos que se deslizó y la empujó, más Gaara la sostuvo antes de que ella pudiera recuperar el equilibrio por si misma bajo la atenta mirada del resto del grupo que había observado la rápida reacción de Gaara con sumo interés — Gracias — Dijo apenada.

— ¿Este carromato obedece el mismo principio de los pergaminos de almacenamiento? — Preguntó Gaara observándola asentir de inmediato.

— los únicos alimentos en este carromato acaban de ser introducidos, y de volverlo a almacenar estará dañado en un día y medio más tardar por la fluctuación constante de chakra durante el tiempo de sellado, que aceleraría el proceso de maduración y descomposición, sin olvidar la falta de oxígeno en el lugar, si fuera un cadáver a transportar el jutsus de sellado sería de otra clase y aun así el tiempo sería limitado, más al ser un cadáver no se sofocara por la falta de aire — Explicó Kagome abriendo la nevera vacía mientras extendía el pergamino amarillo sobre la isla impecable y haciendo una serie de sellos sobre el empezó a materializarse lo que ellos sólo podían describir como un mercado bien surtido para varios días de viaje, y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, empezó a ordenar las cosas en la nevera y los estantes, con la ayuda de Matsuri y Temari que había visto el lugar antes y conocía la mayoría de sus secretos.

— Eso quiere decir que de sellarlo con un ser humano dentro moriría en cuestión de segundos — Puntualizó Baki sentándose sobre uno de los cómodos almohadones rojo sangre que hacían las veces de muebles.

— Exactamente — Dijo Kagome negándose a admitir que ella había logrado con éxito sellar aquel lugar con plantas y alimentos sin que estos murieran porque tendría que decirles que lo había hecho con _Reiki_ y no con Chakra lo cual era algo que quería evitar explicar, las repercusiones eran muchas y no quería arriesgarse, ella había vivido en aquel mundo ninja el tiempo suficiente como para no tener ideas inocentes de lo que podría sucederle si supieran lo que sus poderes podían hacer, sus capacidades esas que había deseado con desesperación antes cuando atravesaba Japón buscando fragmentos y luchando contra Naraku, eran un arma de doble filo ahora que finalmente había logrado superarse a sí misma convirtiéndose en la sacerdotisa que debía ser, el mundo era injusto y muy complicado.

— Supongo que tienes los permisos para tener esto en Konoha — Señaló Shikamaru con curiosidad.

— Claro, todo lo que está dentro, está declarado en las copias de los permisos que tienen todas las aldeas que he visitado antes, si cambio algo tengo que sacar un nuevo permiso explicando las nuevas dimensiones y recibiendo a un peritaje que confirme cada habitación del lugar con sus propios jutsus — Dijo Kagome hundiendo su mano dentro el diminuto bolso hasta el antebrazo antes de sacar una carpeta negra de cuero y empezar a revisar las hojeas frente a ellos hasta dar con lo que buscaba extendiéndose de inmediato a Gaara que lo revisó antes de entregárselo a Shikamaru que hizo lo propio.

— Espero que no te molestes Kagome — Dijo Shikamaru asegurándose de no haberla ofendido.

— No te preocupes, entiendo que te preocupes por las posibilidades de un vehículo como este y la capacidad que puede tener para violar los controles de seguridad, si no lo hicieras no serías la persona que eres y eso me decepcionaría mucho — Contestó Kagome a su vez dedicándole una calmada sonrisa mientras seguía almacenando la comida en los lugares correspondientes, acabando con la tarea gracias a la ayuda de Temari y Matusuri.

— Bien ya todo aclarado, ustedes tienen que irse y nosotros también — Dijo Temari mirando el reloj fijado a la pared que marcaba las ocho treinta de la mañana.

— Kami Temari borra esa expresión _pervertida_ de tu rostro — La regañó Kankuro ganándose un gesto grosero de la aludida y una carcajada de Baki.

— Ya está bien _niños_ — Dijo Kagome sonriendo ante el hecho de que ambos fueran mayores que ella y se comportarán como niños la mayoría de las veces que estaban en confianza, se preguntaba qué pensaría el resto del mundo si supieran que aquellos _feroces guerreros_ se comportaban así en familia.

— Enana paliducha — Acusó Temari riéndose.

— Temari, solo para el recuerdo _soy_ más alta que tú por unos buenos cinco centímetros y bueno, por lo otro no puedo hacer mucho más que teñirme el cabello y el resultado es temporal y no vale la pena el esfuerzo, porque me niego a ganarme una insolación que solo me dejara como un camarón por varias horas — Señaló Kagome mirándose las uñas con toda intención.

— _Te odio_ — Soltó Temari sin verdadera ira.

— Yo también te quiero, pórtate bien, no seas muy dura con tu _pobre_ esposo y se muy feliz — Dijo Kagome envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado.

— No me puedo molestar contigo — Murmuró Temari devolviendo el abrazo antes de separarse y despedirse de Matsuri, sus hermanos y Baki.

— Cuida de ella, aunque no lo necesite cuídala, bajo esa dura fachada Temari no es diferente de cualquier mujer — Dijo Kagome mirando a Shikamaru fijamente a los ojos liberándolo sólo cuando esté asintió en silencio mirándola pensativo.

Tras la salida de la nueva pareja el grupo se volvió hacia Kagome que miraba pensativa una fotografía en una de las paredes, la imagen mostraba a tres personas frente a un enorme árbol, una anciano sentado junto a un joven adolescente y una mujer vestida como ellos con ropas tradicionales, todos sonreían con genuina despreocupación y alegría.

— ¿Cómo se mueve esto? — Preguntó Matsuri con curiosidad, sacando a Kagome de su letargo con su pregunta.

— Bastante fácil en realidad — Dijo Kagome caminando hasta la puerta que estaba hacia el fondo de la habitación donde abrió la puerta y entró seguida por Gaara y el resto, pues Baki se había unido guiado por la curiosidad.

Tras encender la luz, pudieron ver un enorme vidrio oscuro empotrado a la pared frontal que cubría todo el espacio, frente a una especie de panel de control con un timón de madera como punto principal, una serie de botones y dos palancas junto al cómodo asiento alto frente al timón y un archivador a cada lado del control de mandos; la vieron sentarse frente al timón y una vez más mojar sus dedos con su sangre antes de presionarlos contra el vidrio verde agua del tablero dando también una descarga de chakra, de inmediato este cobró vida encendiéndose iluminando cada botón con su respectivo Kanji al lado, entonces el vidrio negro se encendió y tras lanzar una serie de Kanji con rapidez, se encendió dándoles una imagen panorámica de lo que estaba frente a ellos, mientras que en una pantalla más pequeña podía verse toda el área que los rodeaba desde todos los ángulos y otra pantalla más arrojaba una serie de datos que iban desde el estado de los motores hasta los niveles de chakra necesario para cada viaje, y la última sub pantalla mostraba un mapa donde varios puntos azules titilaban sin parar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Gaara sobresaltándola al sorprenderlo tan cerca de ella, mientras la veía ingresar una serie de comandos a lo que parecía ser una computadora, el realmente había visto su número de carromatos antes pero ninguno como aquel.

— Estoy buscando las mejores rutas por donde mi carromato pueda pasar sin dificultad, hay rutas que son más largas que otras y otras que podrían llevarnos a Suna en día y medio si vamos a toda velocidad, pero eso va a dejarme inconscientemente por unos cuatro o cinco días por bajos niveles de Chakra — Explicó ella mirando por encima del hombro y casi sonriendo al ver que Gaara no era el único detrás de ella, Matsuri, Kankuro y Baki se apiñaban detrás de ella observándolo todo.

— No hagas nada que pueda poner tu salud en riesgo, no estamos en una emergencia — Dijo Kankuro de inmediato, renuente a ponerla en peligro, la mujer era amiga de Temari y todos tenían puesta la esperanza en que ella pudiera ser algo más que una amiga para Gaara.

— ¿La ruta de tres días como te afecta? — Preguntó Gaara, mientras el vehículo empezaba a moverse sin problemas saliendo del Konoha oficialmente, bajo el control de Kagome que lo manejaba con cómoda familiaridad.

— Estaré agotada por un par de días, como si hubiera cubierto un par de guardias extras — Contestó Kagome sin ser completamente sincera, ella estaría muerta de sueño por dos días seguidos y necesitaría varias dosis de azúcar y café para mantenerse despierta.

— Busca una ruta de cuatro días, ninguno está muy apurado en regresar al trabajo — Ordenó Gaara leyendo la verdad en los ojos de la mujer, que asintió y eligió una de las rutas más seguras de cuatro días.

— Dijiste que este lugar era seguro — Dijo Matsuri con curiosidad. — ¿Cómo de seguro es? — Preguntó mirando las paredes del lugar sin ver nada especial.

— Oh bueno, apenas entremos en el bosque el carromato entero se camuflará a sí mismo, tiene un sistema de seguridad que nos dirá si hay enemigos cerca, cuantos y donde están ubicados, sin hablar que se defiende a sí mismo — Explicaba Kagome con calma. — ¿Ves este Kanji aquí? — Dijo mostrándole un sello que rezaba " _Armas"_ justo al lado de otros dos que decían " _autodefensa"_ — Allí se almacenan las armas para la defensa de este carromato y en casi trece años las defensas jamás han fallado y entonces todo el sistema era muy rudimentario, yo misma reviso y actualizo todo periódicamente — Explicó sacando una tira de papel y conviviéndolo en un " _clon_ " que tomó su lugar, mientras ella dejaba el mando y caminaba hacia la cocina mientras ellos observaban todos los Kanji y varios botones que no tenían ninguna etiqueta sin tocar nada.

— Rollo-sama se superó a si mismo con este carromato — Dijo Baki sentándose en la isla. Mirando con atención a la mujer que reunía ingredientes sobre la isla.

— ¿Los conoció? — Preguntó Kagome recordando con cariño a la pareja de ancianos que le habían enseñado todo lo que sabían y más, habían pasado dos años de sus muertes y aún la deprimía a pesar de saber que ambos estaban en un lugar mejor, juntos y sanos sin que la edad les pesara.

— Uno de los mejores capitanes Anbu de su época — Confirmó Baki con respeto.

— Aun los extraño — Dijo Kagome con tristeza, antes de hundirse en los preparativos del desayuno que había prometido, pronto Matsuri se le había unido en la cocina y los hombres se habían sentado a conversar sobre los almohadones observando a la mujer con disimulo, Kagome se sintió entristecida, al parecer su carromato había despertado tanto curiosidad como desconfianza.

 **===E S D D===**

— Este vehículo es por mucho el más avanzado que he visto hasta ahora, las dimensiones son incluso mayores que la media para sólo una persona, y hay cinco habitaciones si el número de puertas es un indicador, y tiene agua corriente y electricidad, se defiende a sí mismo y tiene prácticamente un sistema de piloto automático lo que no requiere que ella esté todo el viaje frente al timón — Resumió Baki observando a la mujer cocinar junto a Matsuri ignorándolos por completo.

— Y estas olvidando la habitación donde dejó toda la mercancía, es enorme — Señaló Kankuro con calma.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?— Preguntó Gaara analizando en su mente aquella información que ya tenía, pues ella se la había dado la noche anterior más lo que el mismo había visto con sus ojos, su arena estaba por todo el lugar en una diminuta pero efectiva cantidad, habían cuatro habitaciones de modestas dimensiones cada una con un baño anexo y dos futones apilados en cada habitación con un sello de almacenamiento en la pared que actuaba como closet, y almohadones de colores y algunos elementos decorativos.

— A que esto tiene mucho potencial, hay familias en Suna que tienen años viviendo en el albergue porque no tienen los medios para obtener casas, pero la construcción de un carromato no es tan cara, y aplicándole los jutsus que ellos han desarrollado el único gasto sería amoblarlo y mantenerlo — Dijo Baki con calma.

— ¿Necesitaría moverse?, porque muchos de ellos son civiles y no lo podrían mover — Preguntó Kankuro dudoso. — Además eso de la autodefensa sería peligroso en manos de un civil — Señaló.

— No necesitamos moverlo más que cuando se instale en algún lugar específico, claro a menos que cambiemos la zona de las casas móviles y la autodefensa es innecesaria — Dijo Baki.

— ¿Y quién va a construirlos? — Pregunto Gaara finalmente.

— Podríamos hacer que los nómadas los construyan para nosotros y Lady Kagome nos enseñe los jutsus para hacer de un carromato común algo como esto — Respondió Baki haciendo una ademan general con la mano abarcando al interior del carromato

— Tengo que estudiar eso muy bien y sacar un estudio de costos de construcción, amoblado y mantenimiento entre otras cosas — Dijo Gaara pensativo viendo a la mujer puntualizar algo a Matsuri que dio un gemido horrorizado antes de echarse a reír avergonzada.

Por otro lado Kagome se hundía silenciosamente en la preocupación, viendo a los hombres hablar entre ellos y gesticulando alrededor del lugar, temía haber expuesto demasiado con su carromato, más ella no entendía que tanto se había expuesto, tal vez ella estaba siendo paranoica, porque el carromato de Raja y Rani era más grande que el suyo, el de Sota también era muy cómodo pues lo había heredado de Rollo e Indra y ella se había encargado de que los ancianos tuvieran la mayor comodidad posible en su vejez, ella había hecho cosas en otros carromatos que el suyo no tenía, por un momento se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubiese conjurado con su magia y su Reiki la espaciosa casa Victorian con invernadero que había creado dentro de aquel complicado sello que estaba contenido dentro de un diminuto pergamino del tamaño de un cigarrillo, ¿Entonces tal vez la habrían atado y amordazado y llevado ante el tribunal del consejo de Suna?, Tal vez ella estaba reaccionando exageradamente, pero con su suerte _TODO_ era posible.

Empujando los sombríos pensamientos Kagome sirvió la comida con ayuda de Matsuri y llamó a todos a comer, pronto se encontró sentada junto a Matsuri y a Gaara y tras comer en silencio bajo la mirada de Gaara, Kagome se levantó y abrió las puertas de las habitaciones para que les entrará aire y limpió un poco antes de mostrarles sus habitaciones, dándole a Gaara su habitación y a Matsuri la que había sido la de Lady Chiyo, a Kankuro la de Lord Ebizo y a Baki la que quedaba, ninguno le preguntó dónde dormiría ella y ella no hizo ningún comentario, ellos guardaron silencio sintiendo que algo había cambiado con la mujer sin poderse explicar muy bien qué había cambiado.

 **====E S D D===**

Gaara estaba incómodo algo estaba perturbando a Kagome, su sonrisa estaba floja y forzada y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la tristeza, el no entendía como o cuando había sucedido, pero había pasado y él no sabía cómo solucionarlo, algo en él quería, ansiaba, _necesitaba_ que ella recuperara su brillo anterior pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, no era como si pudiera _"ordenarle"_ alegrarse de nuevo y ser la misma alegre persona que había sido hasta aquella mañana, pasó las manos por sus rojos cabellos con un gruñido bajo de frustración.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? — Preguntó Gaara a Kankuro, saliendo de la habitación donde había dejado tanto su equipaje como su vasija de arena y notando su ausencia de inmediato.

— En la habitación de la mercancía — Contestó Kankuro mientras se dirigía hacia Matsuri y Baki dormitaban en sus respectivos almohadones.

Gaara asintió y avanzó hasta la habitación y se quedó en la puerta observando a la mujer, su cabello contrastaba con la ropa de viaje que había usado cuando salieron de Suna, ella se había quitado el velo y estaba expuesto a todos ellos, su cabello estaba tejido en una apretada trenza que caía justo detrás de sus rodilla como una banda de diamante asegurada por anillos plateados, tenía un cuaderno en una mano y un lápiz en la otra, a sus pies había una regadera y ella parecía enfrascada en escribir algo en el cuaderno que sostenía, cuando Gaara se acercó a ella vio que eran las cantidades exactas de la mercancía que había comprado junto a un puñado de formas para su declaración de impuestos al llegar a Suna.

— ¿No éstas tratando de asustarme verdad Gaara? — Dijo Kagome sin volverse a mirarlo, ella había sentido su presencia incluso antes de que entrara a la misma habitación, tras confirmar el serial del saco frente a ella con el de la factura y agregarlo a la forma de recaudación de impuestos de Suna, Kagome colocó un sello sobre el saco que desapareció en un suave " _pop_ " y reapareció en uno de los enormes anaqueles de la habitación, que iban del suelo al techo separados por una pared que guardaba un área más pequeña donde se podía ver una diminuta lavandería junto a una puerta más, antes de agacharse frente a otro saco y empujarlo con fuerza hasta dejarla ver la etiqueta con un nuevo serial.

— Sólo quería ver que hacías — Dijo Gaara viéndola repetir el proceso antes de avanzar con casualidad y mover el próximo saco por ella, le había irritado por alguna a razón verla forcejear con aquel pesado saco, cuando _él_ estaba allí y podía ayudarla ( _él no quería reconocer que ella no necesitaba su ayuda realmente_ )

— Gracias, sólo un poco de inventario y llenando las fórmulas de los pagos de impuestos ya te expliqué lo puntillosos que somos con los impuestos los nómadas, además así me quito una preocupación más de la cabeza — Explicó ella verificando el serial y repitiendo el procedimiento una vez más.

— ¿Te importa si te ayudo? — Preguntó Gaara moviendo dos sacos al mismo tiempo con la ayuda de su arena siempre accesible para él.

— No tienes que hacerlo, pero gracias — Dijo Kagome verificando los seriales de los dos sacos y enviándolos a sus respectivos anaqueles.

Durante media hora estuvieron moviendo sacos y llenando formas y Gaara había observado a Kagome con atención, ella parecía normal pero había un aire de tristeza alrededor de ella que lo enervaba.

— Creí que éramos amigos — Dijo Gaara finalmente cuando habían terminado con los sacos y habían empezado a mover las plantas hacia un diminuto espacio de la habitación de lavado donde de alguna forma daba la luz solar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Preguntó Kagome con el corazón en la garganta y el pánico corriéndole por las venas como un veneno letal.

— Algo te incomoda, estas triste y perturbada por alguna razón que desconozco y a pesar de estar frente a ti no me dices nada — Dijo Gaara con seriedad mirándola a los ojos y congelándola en el lugar.

— Gaara, no sé qué decir — Respondió Kagome dividida entre el temor y la vergüenza de haberlo preocupado.

— Empieza por decirme que pasa — Ordenó el, sin liberarla de su penetrante mirada, porque algo le decía que si apartaba la mirada ella lograría escurrírsele de las manos y lo dejaría sin respuestas; frente a él Kagome lanzó un profundo suspiro y se recostó de los anaqueles a su espalda.

— No quiero que desconfíen de mí, y mi carromato parece haber recibido la atención de todos y temo que llegue a verse como una amenaza o que se pueda pensar que puedo usarlo para dañar de alguna forma a la aldea — Explicó Kagome mirándolo preocupada.

— _Detente_ , si nos llamó la atención tu carromato pero no por las razones que piensas, a ninguno de nosotros nos cabe la duda de que eres una shinobi _leal_ a Suna, y a mí como su Kazekage, tal vez incluso más que muchos teniendo en cuenta la escuela que formaste y el apoyo que le brindaste a Temari y a Kankuro con la academia ninja de Suna — Dijo Gaara suspirando internamente de alivio. — Kagome uno de los muchos problemas de Suna podría solucionarse gracias a tu carromato y lo que has hecho con él, dejando la parte armada y la movilidad por medio de chakra, podríamos dar hogares a muchos de los que tienen años viviendo en el albergue

— ¿Estás diciéndome que mi carromato les dio esa idea y me he estado preocupado por nada? — Preguntó ella genuinamente sorprendida. — _Kami, soy una idiota_ — Dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro con un deje de frustración y alivio, Gaara se encontró sonriendo al verla reaccionar de esa manera y sus iniciales en sus manos solo ayudaban a mejorar su humor.

— No, sólo eres humana y una shinobi, sabes muy bien que tu vehículo tiene una variedad de usos y como shinobi vez como cualquiera de nosotros el riesgo si está tecnología cayera en las manos equivocadas. — Señaló Gaara con calma.

— Es imposible que está tecnología caiga en otras manos Gaara — Dijo Kagome con calma recuperando su buen humor.

— ¿Porque es imposible? — Preguntó el muy interesado en la respuesta.

— Está tecnología es relativamente nueva y sólo hay una persona que puede crear este tipo de jutsu, y este jutsu en particular ya fue puesto a muchas pruebas para ver si alguien podía desmantelarlo o copiarlo o alterarlo y el resultado es el mismo " _auto destrucción_ " — Explicó Kagome con calma midiendo los riesgos de sus respuestas con los riesgos de su silencio.

— ¿Quién es esta persona? — Preguntó de inmediato pensando en algún acuerdo para lograr que se mudará a Suna donde podrían proteger esa información.

— Yo, yo fui quien se puso a experimentar con los pergaminos de almacenamiento y sellado bajo la supervisión de Lady Chiyo, al principio fue simple curiosidad, yo quería saber a _dónde_ se iba todo lo que almacenábamos y luego vi muchas posibilidades, sobre todo en la mejora de calidad de vida de los nómadas así que use mi propio carromato como conejillo de indias y sólo Kami sabe las veces que tuve que astillarme las manos reparándolo hasta que pude perfeccionar lo que quería hacer y fue completamente seguro se usar — Explicaba Kagome mirándose las manos libres de cicatrices, ella no tenía, ni tendría más cicatrices que la antigua marca donde la señora ciempiés le había arrancado de un mordisco la Shikon no tama y era apenas confundible con una marca de nacimiento. — Ellos tenían un rudimentario jutsu de expansión, pero nada como lo que yo creé, la capacidad de formar habitaciones separadas, agua corriente a través de un sistema de tuberías etc... Ellos no tenían eso y pude dárselos cuando tenía once años, aun así vi los riesgos y me aseguré de que no fuera posible copiarlo o desmontarlo y menos aún alterarlo, por eso los resultados son y siempre serán la auto destrucción de _todo_ el jutsu que implica la destrucción del carromato, soy la única que puede alterarlo y la única que sabe cómo hacer el jutsu, por razones de seguridad — Finalizó esperando darle tranquilidad a Gaara y no terminar sentada en las mazmorras de los Anbu.

— Eso me tranquiliza por varias razones, entre ellas por que estas protegida en Suna — Admitió Gaara con sinceridad.

— Puede que no lo parezca, pero no soy una flor de invernadero Gaara, puedo protegerme a mí misma, lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora — Dijo ella ligeramente ofendida.

— No lo dudo, eres de las pocas ninjas médico que ha estado activa en el campo de batalla desde el inicio de tu carrera ninja — Señaló el apaciguándola, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que había violado una de esas reglas que su hermana le había repetido desde que podía recordar incluso cuando estaba aterrada de él, ella le había dicho _"NUNCA_ le digas a una shinobi que " _necesita protección_ ", si a una civil le irrita aun cuando es _VERDAD_ , a una Shinobi entrenada vas a _ENFURECERLA_ y a _OFENDERLA_ gravemente y si igual cometía el error, debía retractarse de inmediato, señalando sus puntos fuertes como guerrera"

— Estudiaste mi expediente — Dijo Kagome sonriendo sin saber si sentirse ofendía a alagada, él estaba intentando interactuar con normalidad y la falta de experiencia era dolorosamente obvia, más no sería ella quien puntualizara que lo del _estudio_ de su expediente podría resultar un poco _ofensivo_ y _raro_ , él estaba _tratando_ de conocerla y con su experiencia limitada se inclinaba en la parte académica y para ello la solución obvia era _"leer su expediente"_ porque él no parecía del tipo de preguntarle a Temari directamente sobre ella.

— Lo hice, no sabía mucho de ti hasta que Temari nos presentó y entonces no sabía que eran amigas — Confirmo el con calma.

— Bien, supongo que hemos aclarado esto, déjame terminar de mover estas plantas para revisar nuestra ruta y empezar a ver que hacemos de almuerzo — Dijo ella mientras con un movimiento de las manos de Gaara, las plantas que faltaban por mover se elevaron en una pequeña plataforma de arena y aterrizaron con suavidad junto a las que ya habían movido. — Ok, gracias Gaara

— No te matará pedir ayuda — Dijo el inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia ella aceptando su agradecimiento.

— Tu mejor que nadie debería entenderme, tengo tantos años haciendo todo por mí misma, que me cuesta mucho pedir ayuda a otros, incluso cuando la necesito, así que te suplico tenme un poco de paciencia por favor — Dijo ella dedicándole una sincera sonrisa de disculpa que el aceptó comprendiendo de repente, que a pesar de haber tenido diferentes historias, ella era tan solitaria como él y saberlo le molestaba, ella no había sido un monstruo como el, ella no había matado a incontables personas de forma fría y sin remordimientos, ella no había sido para nada como el, entonces no merecía ser una solitaria como el, y aunque en su caso parecía ser por elección propia, no debió permitirse que alguien como ella se deslizara a la soledad, pero ahora ella era su amiga, una de sus _personas especiales_ y la atesoraría siempre.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	8. Cap 8: Regreso a Suna

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"La primer vez que entre a Suna, tenía apenas siete años recién cumplidos (de nuevo) entonces el lugar me pareció el trabajo de algún niño jugando a la orilla de la playa, tratando si éxito de hacer un castillo de arena, más pronto me encontré embelesada por la exótica estructura, y fue entonces exactamente un año después cuando lo vi por primera vez, el niño pelirrojo lleno de rabia, dolor y amargura luchando continuamente con aquella oscuridad que ninguno de los habitantes de Suna podía ver como yo, mi corazón dolió por el entonces, y solo el temor que su padre me causaba me impidió estar allí sosteniendo su mano en la mía, demostrándole que no estaba solo, ahora miro al hombre en el que se convirtió ante mí, y no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de él, de lo que contra todo pronóstico logró y siento el inadecuado deseo de tomar su mano en la mía y no dejarlo ir jamás, soy una idiota, sé que no puedo ni debo sentir nada más allá de "amistad" por él, pero mi corazón anhela más que eso, y solo se inclina por el… una vez más los Dioses se ríen de mí._

 _Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy graciosos"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 8: Regreso a Suna.**

* * *

Cuando Kagome y Gaara habían regresado a la cocina, Matsuri y Kankuro ya tenían planes para el almuerzo y estaban en pleno proceso de preparación, cuando vieron a Kagome y comprendieron que la tormenta fuera cual fuese ya había pasado y pidieron disculpas por haberse adueñado de su cocina, a lo que ella le restó importancia diciéndoles que estaban en su casa, antes de acercase a la central de mandos y revisar una serie de símbolos y el mapa con la ruta que había hecho aparecer en una parte del vidrio que cubría lo que sería el frente del carromato, notando varios puntos azules que daban señales de actividad y cuando Baki preguntó por ellos, Kagome les explicó que eran puntos donde había agua corriente y que siempre estaban mostrándose para darle tiempo a ella a preparar todo lo necesario para surtir el carromato de agua, y ellos estaban muy interesados ver en ese proceso.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara se encontró viendo varias fotografías que estaban colgadas en las paredes, muchas tenían a las mismas tres personas, el anciano, la mujer mayor y el joven adolescente pero habían un par donde aparecía una joven no mayor de dieciséis años de cabellos negros azulados, vestida en un kimono y otra vestida de hakama roja y gi blanco sosteniendo un arco antiguo en sus manos con la mirada perdida, como si el fotógrafo le hubiera tomado aquella foto sin avisarle mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, su expresión era de triste nostalgia y frágil inocencia que escondía una fuerte voluntad, Gaara notó de inmediato el parecido entre las personas de las fotografías con Kagome, en especial la joven arquera decidiendo qué aquella debió ser la familia de Kagome.

Durante la mayor parte de él día, Kagome estuvo monitoreando el viaje tomado el control manual del carromato mostrándoles a todos como manejarlo, no fue sino hasta que Kankuro casi los estrelló contra un grupo de árboles tratando de pasar por un camino demasiado pequeño para el carromato, que Kagome recuperó el control y dictaminó que aquellas lecciones eran mejor darlas en el desierto donde podría enseñarles sin correr el riesgo de estrellarse.

— Lady Kagome nos quedamos sin agua — Dijo Matsuri asomándose desde su habitación envuelta en una toalla y aún con espuma en el cuerpo.

Gaara que había estado tomando un té en la isla mientras vigilaba la cena, pues Kagome había ido a la habitación de almacenamiento a colocar un jutsu de enfriamiento sobre el área de los anaqueles que contenían los alimentos, la observó y asintió, Matsuri cerró la puerta tras ella y Gaara esperó hasta que Kagome regresó unos minutos después.

— Matsuri dice que no hay agua — Dijo Gaara con calma observando a la mujer abrir el grifo sin ver el líquido y fruncir el ceño, entonces abrió uno de los estantes superiores sobre el lavaplatos y sacó una botella de metal negro del largo de su antebrazo y del grueso de su puño, para luego presionar una de las tablas sobre el lavaplatos que cedió y cuando ella la retiró, Gaara se acercó a observar la serie de tuberías y lo que parecía ser una bomba de agua rodeando una botella idéntica a la que ella sostenía fijada a uno de los tubos y sostenida con la boquilla hacia abajo por un mecanismo de presión, con un ademán de familiaridad observó como ella, presionó un titilante botón rojo, retiró el mecanismo dejando la botella libre y volvió a girarla hasta dejar la boquilla hacia arriba y tomó la botella con firmeza y le dio un ligero giro hacia la derecha y le dio un tirón firme sacando así la botella que dio un ligero sonido de succión cerrando la botella con la tapa de metal que colgaba de una argolla pegada al cuello, y con la misma facilidad insertó la nueva botella, girándola y fijándola boca abajo con el mecanismo y presionado el botón que ahora brillaba en un vivido color azul y cerrar una vez más el panel abrir el grifo y ver el agua fluir asintiendo con satisfacción .

— Estas botellas están hechas de una aleación de metales recubierta por dentro con cerámica o vidrio de alta resistencia y al igual que este vehículo tiene un jutsu de expansión, almacenaje y conservación de esta forma puedo almacenar agua sin correr el riesgo de que se dañe, esto solo lo puedo hacer con el agua, pero estoy trabajando en la posibilidad de hacerlo con peces — Explicó Kagome mirando a Gaara entregándole la botella vacía para que el la examinará.

— ¿Cuantos litros por botella? — Preguntó Gaara estudiando la botella, el metal frío no era pesado al contrario era tan liviano como un vaso de vidrio vacío, al abrirlo vio la cerámica blanca que recubría el interior, Gaara estaba maravillado pensando en las posibilidades que podía tener algo así en Suna.

— Hasta ahora sólo dos mil quinientos litros por botella, actualmente yo tengo veinte en el carromato, soy una de la que más botellas tiene, el resto puede tener hasta seis botellas por carromato y todas tienen el mismo sistema de seguridad — Explicó ella sirviéndose una nueva taza de té, mientras tocaba la puerta de Matsuri indicándole que ya tenían agua de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada sobre esto antes, acaso no ves como esto puede ayudar a Suna? — Preguntó Gaara desconcertado y de cierta forma molesto.

— Primero, quería asegurarme que es seguro, esto lo mejoré poco antes de la guerra antes solo almacenaba doscientos litros y no estaba perfeccionado, tuve muchos accidentes hasta tener este resultado final y lo obtuve hace un año, tuve explosiones de agua por la presión, agua turbia cuando recolectó tierra y otras cosas, agua contaminada por presencia de peces muertos, botellas vacías por falla de los jutsus, o falla en la manufactura entre muchos accidentes más, y la otra razón se debe a que creo que puede haber una solución mejor y a largo plazo, porque igual habrá que llevar las botellas a llenar y ellas tardan días para llenar adecuadamente sin crear una sequía prematura en los ríos, no pueden llenarse en cualquier lugar si no en las caídas de agua y justo en el punto de quiebre sólo cinco botellas a la vez entre muchas cosas más — Explicó Kagome apaciguando su rabia, al comprender que cada cosa que ella le mostraba tenía su complicación y él tenía que escuchar para poder entender y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¿Crees que hay una solución mejor que está? — Preguntó Gaara levantando la botella para enfatizar su pregunta.

Kagome lo miro con atención buscando en su mente la forma de explicarle sin tener que decirle: _bueno verás para explicarte mejor tendría que explicarte que soy una mujer nacida a finales del siglo veinte criada en el siglo veintiuno donde el conocimiento era el trampolín para obtener poder económico entre otros y estoy más educada que la mayoría (si no todos) en esta época, así que de ideas tengo muchas pero son difíciles de explicarles sin llamar la innecesaria atención sobre mí y terminar mis días en las mazmorras de Suna_. Sip eso la pondría no sólo en las mazmorras del escuadrón ANBU sino en la mazmorra personal de Gaara.

— Hay varias ideas en las que estoy trabajando, pero ninguna tiene nada concreto aun — Dijo Kagome finalmente.

— Asegúrate de reunirte conmigo pronto — Dijo el entregándole la botella, y observándola largo tiempo mientras la guardaba junto a las otras y terminaba la cena, aun cuando ella se disculpó y entró a la habitación que le había dado a él para asearse Gaara había seguido observándola el resto de la tarde.

Cuando había sido claro que Kagome dormiría en la sala, todos se habían negado a dormir en sus habitaciones asignadas y sólo cuando ella aseguró que durante sus viajes rara vez dormía más que un par de horas para asegurarse de no terminar estrellada o víctima de un ataque por lo que generalmente se quedaba trabajando en sus ideas, fue que logró convencerlos de descansar apropiadamente.

La primera noche Gaara la había observado desde las sombras por una par de horas antes de unirse a ella en la isla, rodeada de libros, cuadernos y pergaminos con ideas y jutsus a perfeccionar, uno de esos jutsus había sido el de restauración de miembros a partir de las células madres y el genoma humano, sin poner en riesgo tanto al paciente como al ninja médico y cuando llegó a revisar un cuaderno dedicado a los venenos y sus diferentes tratamientos, Gaara pregunto por qué ella no había sanado a Kankuro cuando el Akatsuki los había atacado tres años atrás y ella lo había sorprendido cuando le explicó que de hecho ella lo había terminado de sanar, pues cuando Sakura lo curó e ideó el suero, no sabía que tenía que administrase de inmediato para que fuera efectivo sin los efectos secundarios, y se lanzó a explicarle cuales eran esos efectos y como había tenido que dar caza a cada célula contaminada y mutada del veneno con un jutsu que entonces aún no había perfeccionado pero que gracias a Kami había funcionado con mínimas consecuencias reversibles.

Los siguientes tres días todos habían caído en una rutina, Matsuri estaba encargada con Kankuro de preparar el desayuno Baki se había ofrecido a hacer el almuerzo y Gaara pese a la negativa de Kagome se había adueñado de la cena y se había postulado junto a Baki para monitorear y manejar el carromato si era necesario mientras ella dormía un poco durante el día, luego se quedaba haciéndole compañía durante la noche después de el mismo descansar un puñado de minutos, se detuvieron en varios puntos de agua, donde Kagome había recolectado botellas y dejado otras, e incluso la habían sorprendido echando tierra dentro de una vasija del tamaño de un coco grande y cuando el carromato entró en contacto con la arena, volvieron a detenerse en el primer punto de control y si antes los había sorprendido el camuflaje ahora estaban impactados, el color arena que el carromato había tomado lo hacía invisible en medio de las dunas.

Aquella noche Gaara había observado por horas a Kagome dormir sobre el futon que habían llevado a la sala, el largo cabello platinado libre de la trenza brillaba como hebras de diamante con cada mínimo toque de luz, la mujer que había despertado su curiosidad antes, tenía ahora toda su atención ahora, había conocido un poco de ella durante su estadía en Konoha pero aquel viaje de regreso le había mostrado mucho más de la mujer metódica, profesional e inteligente que lamentablemente como ella había dicho, se perdía con la exótica apariencia que mostraba, con vergüenza admitía para sí mismo, que incluso él había quedado encandilado con su apariencia y casi había pasado por alto el resto de ella, aunque solo lo admitiría en la privacidad de su mente, demasiado avergonzado de compartir aquello con otra persona, observándola dormir pacíficamente frente a él después de haberla convencido de descansar.

Gaara no podía pasar por alto su condición de hombre frente a una mujer que _sabía_ que le atraía, allí dormida parecía más una niña inocente que la ninja médico elite que sabía que era y eso lo desconcertaba y le daba aún más curiosidad sobre ella, dormida o despierta había notado ese aire de inocencia rodeándola y no entendía como ella podía retener esa inocencia, que todo ninja perdía en el inicio de su carrera conforme las misiones avanzaban e interactuaban con la oscuridad de sus profesiones, aun así ella la conservaba y sólo había visto antes a alguien con ese grado de inocencia y había sido la joven heredera de los Hyuga, aunque algo le decía que entre una y otra tal inocencia era _diferente_ de alguna forma.

— Gaara, ve a dormir no tienes que vigilar mientras duermo — Dijo Kagome pestañeado somnolienta mientras se sentaba apartándose el cabello del rostro, para él no había imagen más erótica que esa y su cuerpo estaba demostrando lo que ella estaba provocando en él sin sospecharlo, haciéndolo sentir alarmado de que ella lo notara y un poco culpable por sentir deseos carnales por ella.

— No tengo sueño — Contestó el sin moverse del lugar y no dar muestras de querer hacerlo en un futuro inmediato.

— Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese insomnio tuyo, no es bueno para ti perder tantas horas de sueño — Dijo Kagome extendiendo su mano derecha tocando su antebrazo cubierto por las mangas largas de su camisa negra, agravando sin saber su situación. — Shukaku ya no está Gaara, no hay riesgo en que duermas correctamente, con el tiempo está falta de sueño te pasará factura ya no tienes ese enorme chakra extra para sostenerte — Agregó ella un poco espantada por volver a invadir el espacio personal de Gaara.

— Lo sé, sólo no puedo dormir — Respondió el colocando su mano sobre la más pequeña y suave de ella, sintiendo un nivel de felicidad por aquel simple contacto que jamás había sentido con contactos más íntimos con las mujeres con las que había estado sexualmente hablando.

— Entonces tenemos que trabajar en una solución para ti, no podemos correr el riesgo de que colapses por agotamiento físico, vamos acuéstate — Señaló ella con un ligero bostezo que tapó con su mano libre, una vez más Gaara sintió un golpe de satisfacción al ver sus iniciales en la delicada mano de la mujer.

— Duerme — Ordenó el apretando ligeramente la mano que aún tenía en su agarre antes de obligarse a soltarla, la ausencia de la pequeña mano dentro de la suya fue inmediata.

— Intenta dormir algo, ve toma un baño tibio, creo que hay esencia de manzanilla entre los aceites de baño, relajante y cuando estés acostado limpia tu mente de preocupaciones y de las listas de todo lo que tienes pendiente, si eso no ayuda a dormir, trata de mantener tu mente en blanco y permítete descansar en serio — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una somnolienta sonrisa.

— Lo intentaré — Dijo Gaara obligándose a levantarse y caminar hacia la habitación que le había asignado, antes de entrar se volvió a ver a Kagome y no se sorprendió de verla dormir nuevamente, ella era muy buena diciéndole que descansara, pero muy mala siguiendo su propio consejo, aquellos días de viaje entre todos la habían obligado a abandonar la cocina, aún más cuando sus niveles de chakra empezaron a bajar manteniendo en movimiento aquel vehículo.

Gaara suspiró profundamente y entró a la habitación, una vez más no pudo evitar estudiar el lugar, después de todo no todo el tiempo podía entrar en la habitación de una mujer que no fuera su hermana, las prostitutas no contaban ellas usaban hoteles no sus propios aposentos, el suponía que era una forma de dejar a un lado la cruda realidad de sus tristes vidas.

La habitación era obviamente la principal, él había visto la de Kankuro y Baki y eran más pequeñas que está, desde la entrada a la izquierda había una puerta que daba a un baño pequeño pero cómodo y una mesa pequeña con su silla contra la pared , del lado derecho la pared era de madera oscura y papel tapiz azul pálido, y un pergamino de almacenamiento que hacía las veces de ropero, varias fotos de las mismas tres personas que estaban en la sala con la sola excepción de una donde aparecía un hombre de cabellos negro azulado y ojos marrones junto a la mujer mayor de las fotos de la sala muy embarazada y riendo junto a una niña de ojos marrones como el hombre, el futon estaba extendido en el suelo vestido con suaves mantas azul oscuro, Gaara apartó sus pensamientos y empezó a desvestirse doblando su ropa prolijamente y dejándola sobre la mesa, mientras avanzaba hacia la ducha completamente desnudo, al abrir el grifo de agua caliente y fría, tocó uno de los sellos de almacenamiento del baño sacando de él la esencia que Kagome le había recomendado haciendo lo propio.

Cuando estuvo de regreso dentro del futon, Gaara admitió que estaba relajado, más no creía que pudiera dormir mucho, así que cuando la recomendación de Kagome funcionó y despertó casi media hora después, más descansado y revitalizado Gaara vio con mayor claridad los beneficios de alcanzar una adecuada cantidad de tiempo de sueño.

Al día siguiente Kagome los sorprendió vestida con su ropa típica de trabajar, la túnica blanca y el bajo fondo verde oscuro con cuello ancho y su velo blanco cubriendo cada hebra de cabello, mientras Kankuro y Matsuri preparaban el desayuno, ella regaba las plantas y revisaba el estado de las verduras que habían comprado, antes de desayunar con ellos y retirarse hacia la habitación de mando, para controlar los últimos kilómetros de desierto antes de llegar finalmente a Suna.

Gaara había presenciado todo el proceso y Kagome lo había dejado conducir el vehículo hasta la entrada de Suna donde la guardia de turno estaba apostada, tras revisar el lugar y confirmar la mercancía que ella transportaba Kagome los dejó a cada uno frente a sus casas, con una muestra de las verduras antes de irse a la oficina de impuestos a girar el dinero que había que pagar de impuesto por sus compras, en el transcurso del día, volvió a la residencia donde vivía Matsuri y le entregó su parte de compras mientras ella prometió darle su parte de los impuestos al día siguiente, entonces Kagome fue al albergue y donó una parte de la mercancía y el resto lo dividió entre Krish para que lo negociara y una mínima parte para su consumo, había sido muy incómodo evadir las preguntas que ella y Juun estaban lanzándole sobre Gaara, el viaje, la boda y la razón por la que estaba usando guantes de piel suave, pero al final había logrado evadir la curiosidad de la pareja, esperaba tener esa misma suerte con la enfermera Nelly al día siguiente cuando se reincorporará a su trabajo, por ahora se encerraría en su oficina a preparar la reunión con Gaara para conversar todos los detalles de la escuela y su carromato, luego dormiría como los muertos hasta la noche siguiente donde empezaría a cubrir la guardia nocturna que le esperaba por dos semanas, esperaba con sinceridad sobrevivir ( _y que sus pacientes sobrevivieran también_ )

En su oficina privada en el piso superior, Kagome levantó una barrera de chakra y luego otra de Reiki, tras la cual el eje del lugar cambio, mostrando cosas que antes no se veían de otra forma y el lugar cobró vida, sus antiguas armas, las mismas con las que combatiera y derrotara a Naraku descansaban sobre una mesa cubierta por una barrera espiritual y llena de muchos símbolos de protección, y en otras mesas que antes no habían estado allí cuando entró a la habitación, habían envases alineados uno junto al otro, con su respectiva carpeta de notas frente a cada uno de ellos, más allá había todo un juego de laboratorio donde una solución burbujeaba lentamente y un tubo de ensayos atrapaba cada gota de líquido que aquel experimento emanara, la biblioteca estaba repleta de libros, y notas hechas a mano y sólo ella podía descifrar el código en el que había escrito todos y cada uno de sus jutsus, inventos e información varia.

Había sido agridulce e irónico que el código que sus amigas y ella había inventado en la secundaria hubiera resultado tan útil ahora, ella se preguntaba que habrían dicho las chicas si supieran que ese código con un ligero y mínimo de cambios contenía secretos por los que cualquier aldea ninja mataría y no los secretos adolescentes que habían compartido entonces, Kagome sonrió con un deje de tristeza, antes de sentarse frente a su escritorio y empezar a adelantar algo de la reunión, antes de ir a terminar de poner en orden su carromato para que en el próximo viaje este todo en orden, recordándose mentalmente checar el agua, no le gustaría quedarse como Matsuri a medio enjabonar.

Mientras tanto Gaara estaba hundido en pilas de papeles que esperaban su autorización y firma, el suplente que habían dejado era un miembro del consejo que estaba inmovilizado de la cintura para abajo sólo había mantenido a los Shinobi en sus misiones pero no había tocado nada de la política interna o externa, tras el fiasco en que había resultado el último intento de derrocarlo las líneas límites entre el consejo y el Kazekage se habían marcado, ellos eran una asamblea de ancianos que por medio de la votación debían tomar decisiones por el bien de Suna y su Kazekage tenía voz y voto en esas decisiones que al final el ejecutaría, ya no toleraba las peticiones absurdas que antes se habían aceptado con un encogimiento de hombros, Gaara suspiró con pesadez mientras empezaba a navegar entre las pilas de papel y los rollos sellados que sólo él podía abrir, aquella sería una tarde y posiblemente noche muy larga, de eso estaba seguro, y antes de hundirse en sus papeles Gaara pensó en Temari y su nueva vida, en Kankuro y en el ahora sin ella y se preguntó por un momento si había sido buena idea dejarla ir, sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta pero no podía evitar pensarlo, ellos tenían una relación extraña por eso sabía que a su manera ellos iban a extrañar a su _mandona_ hermana mayor.

 **===E S D D===**

— Me alegro mucho de su regreso Lady Kagome — Dijo la anciana Okon sonriéndole desde la camilla de emergencia donde había estado monitoreando su ritmo cardíaco, tras haber sido encontrada desmayada por su nieto en su habitación.

— También yo Okon-sama — Respondió Kagome revisando los análisis de sangre de la anciana y fruncir el ceño ante los resultados.

— Al menos estoy segura que ningún joven extranjero se la llevara lejos de Suna, el Kazekage seguramente no lo permitiría, oh el amor joven — Dijo la anciana con los ojos brillando con aire soñador, Kagome la miro perpleja antes de carraspear un poco para traer de vuelta a la anciana de su fantasía auto-inducida.

— En serio Okon-sama, no creo que debas escuchar ningún rumor, sólo son eso _rumores_ — Puntualizó Kagome sin la energía para molestarse, durante los últimos tres días los comentarios de sus pacientes habían girado alrededor de ese tema y ya casi ni se molestaba en sacarlos de su error. — Ahora, quiero que me diga si ha estado comiendo apropiadamente, su azúcar en sangre está por debajo de lo normal y su hemoglobina esta en seis no me extraña que se desmayara, comprende los riesgos que corre de caer en un coma diabético — Dijo Kagome con paciencia, Okon fue una ninja en su época y su esposo también lo había sido, caído en el deber, había dejado a Okon embarazada del único hijo que habían tenido este se había vuelto ninja y su esposa una ninja médico, ambos habían muerto dejándola a cargo de su nieto, sabía que las cosas no andaban bien para la mayoría.

El Daimyo se había negado a aprobar fondos para aquellos que merecían una pensión, habían perdido sus casas o habían quedado lisiados de por vida, ellos habían tenido que presionar mucho al Consejo para que peleará con uñas y dientes los fondos para mejorar las condiciones del hospital y aunque había valido la pena cada moneda, aún faltaba mejorar mucho más, era esa la razón que la mantenía reinventando jutsus e ideas, con la esperanza de ayudar a Suna ella más que nadie tenía el deber de ver aquella aldea prosperar, después de todo ella la había visto en tres períodos de la historia y si en el Sengoku había ayudado ahora con más razón.

— A veces se puede y a veces no se puede mi Lady — Contestó la anciana con las mejillas marchitas sonrojándose furiosamente, teñidas por la vergüenza.

Kagome sintió una furia familiar fijarse en la boca de su estómago ante aquellas palabras que escuchaba al menos nueve de cada diez veces que hacia aquella pregunta, maldijo al egoísta Daimyo y rogó por que los Dioses le dieran una idea de cómo ayudar más sin exponerse al consejo o Kami no lo permitiera al mismísimo Daimyo que sólo vería en sus estudios y sus técnicas una fuente de dinero dejando que Suna se hundiera aún más en el infierno.

— Entiendo — Dijo antes de salir de la habitación y buscar con la mirada al nieto de Okon, Radu, era un joven larguirucho de catorce años recién graduado Chunnin, de cabellos negros apuntando a todas direcciones pantalones de reglamento ninja con muchos bolsillos y camisa verde militar con negro y su protector metálico con el símbolo de Suna atado a la frente.

— Lady Kagome, mi abuela — Dijo el joven tratando en vano de ocultar el pánico.

— Esta bien, sólo necesita comer mejor Radu, sabes muy bien que si necesitas ayuda con la comida, puedes ir a la oficina de la escuela y obtener una ayuda alimenticia, no dejes que tu orgullo acabe con esa persona que quieres cuidar y proteger — Dijo Kagome mirándolo sonrojarse de vergüenza. — Algún día, tu podrás devolvernos el favor, protegiendo esta aldea y convirtiéndote en un buen hombre, tal vez dándole a los más jóvenes una charla vocacional todo es posible, ahora ve al bar de Juun y ordena una buena cena para ambos en mi nombre, suficiente para que coman y quede algo para desayunar y mañana en la mañana quiero ver en mi oficina tu formulario lleno para que puedas retirar comida para el mediodía — Añadió levantando la mano derecha, ordenándole silencio y dedicándole una penetrante mirada que ordenaba obediencia. — Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por ella — Añadió antes de volverse y caminar hacia la central de enfermeras para recoger otro caso de emergencia que uno de los otros dos ninjas médico de guardia estaban cubriendo.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando un capitán Anbu reportó a Gaara a una figura solitaria en el área de entrenamiento más lejana de la escuela, la última persona que esperaba ver practicando Taijutsu era ciertamente Kagome Higurashi a la sombra de una de las ruinas que rodeaban aquella área, Shira su antiguo maestro de Taijutsu observaba con atención a la mujer y Gaara se encontró observándola también.

La postura de ella era relajada y equilibrada, lista para defender o atacar según fuera su necesidad, los movimientos (una vez creo un clon de sombra para practicar) eran fluidos y firmes y cuando empezó a mezclar ninjutsu combinado con el Taijutsu, Gaara vio con atención la arena volar en todas direcciones conforme ella practicaba sus movimientos con tal fluidez que le parecía más un elaborado baile que un serie de movimientos que podían ser fatales, como fue el caso del clon que muy pronto fue destruido, vio como la arena parecía repelerla en su mayoría mientras llovía alrededor de ella y cuando la nube de arena se dispersó y el sol de la tarde golpeo de lleno el rostro de la mujer, Gaara sintió un fuerte tirón en su pecho casi doloroso al ver las lágrimas surcando su pálido rostro.

— ¿Que le sucede a Lady Kagome Kazekage-sama? — Preguntó Shira acercándose a él hasta detenerse a su lado sin dejar de mirar a la mujer que había empezado con su rutina una vez más, aplicando aún más fuerza que antes, sin perder la elegancia y fluidez de movimiento.

— ¿La conoces? — Preguntó Gaara observando con atención los ataques de la mujer, notando algunos destellos alrededor de ella sin comprender de dónde venían.

— Lady Kagome ha estado en varias de mis misiones como líder, la dama tiene un sentido de la justicia impecable y es por lo general nuestra inteligencia en las misiones que hemos compartido, se toma muy en serio sus deberes y puede llegar a ser muy amigable aunque por otro lado puede poner el temor de Kami en el cuerpo de amigos y enemigos si alguien despierta su ira, y detesta profundamente a los pervertidos, ah y no puedo olvidar lo más importante, si ella hace una herida no la cura — Explicó con un deje de risa, como recordando algo del pasado.

— Es ninja médico debería de curarla — Señaló Gaara absorbiendo aquella información y guardándola para analizarla luego.

— Oh no me mal interprete o a ella Kazekage-sama, a lo que me refiero con eso, es que a los " _pervertidos_ " a los que se acercan _demasiado_ a ella, después de darles una lección los deja en el hospital para que otro los curen, ella no los sana personalmente, dice que es una contradicción sanarlos después de haberlos herido por pervertidos, y de esa forma seguirán molestándola porque saben que ella va a curarlos después de darles una lección, pero si los deja en manos de otros que los amonestarán por sus acciones, y mientras los curan se lo pensaran mejor antes de volver a intentar molestarla — Explicó el tensándose cuando una nueva nube de arena se levantó.

Gaara asintió secamente y en un remolino de arena apareció frente a Kagome e interceptó el golpe que ella había lanzado, atacándola con un movimiento fluido al que ella respondió con la misma fluidez, entonces Shira se quedó con la boca abierta viéndolos prácticamente _"bailar"_ uno alrededor del otro, cada uno experto y fluido con el Taijutsu puliendo su propio estilo con sutileza haciéndolo algo único, él podía ver que el estilo del Kazekage era suave y fluido, pero a la vez dominante y firme, y el de Lady Kagome, delicado, fluido y huidizo, pero letal, ambos muy diferentes a él, que era fluido y firme pero dominado por la fuerza bruta.

Estuvieron combatiendo a la par por largo tiempo hasta que ambos terminaron lanzando una patada al otro y Gaara atrapó la pierna izquierda de Kagome con la mano derecha y tiro de ella, empujándola hacia el envolviendo a su vez su propia pierna izquierda a la altura de la cintura de Kagome sacándola de balance ante el inesperado movimiento, atrapando el puño de ella con facilidad en su mano izquierda, más cuando Kagome uso el agarre que el mantenía en su pierna izquierda como palanca impulsándose Gaara se encontró riendo internamente, cuando al atraerla hacia el aplicando fuerza en la pierna que aún mantenía alrededor de ella, Kagome término volviendo a su posición original, afincándose con su pierna derecha en el piso y la izquierda en poder de Gaara que aplicó más fuerza en la pierna alrededor de Kagome atrapándola contra el impidiéndole todo movimiento al atrapar su puño libre junto al otro, venciéndola.

— Déjanos Shira — Dijo Gaara dejándola libre mientras Kagome se sentaba en la arena con los tobillos hundidos en ella y las manos enguantadas en cuero negro cerradas en puños sobre sus rodillas cubiertas por la tela negra de su uniforme ninja.

— ¿Que está mal Kagome? — Preguntó Gaara agachándose frente a ella, sin molestarse a confirmar que están solos, sabía muy bien que Shira se había retirado apenas dio la orden; Kagome levantó la mirada hacia él y Gaara pudo ver la rabia e impotencia mezclada con una profunda tristeza opacando los ojos de la mujer.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no importa cuánto te esfuerces, cuanto trabajes, cuanto lo intentes, nunca es suficiente?, ¿Que no haces ninguna diferencia, no ves que hayas cambiado nada? — Preguntó Kagome con la voz estrangulada de pesar poniéndose en pie junto a él, sin molestarse en sacudirse la arena que estaba sobre ella. — Que idiota soy, por supuesto que lo sabes, eres el Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni, la aldea oculta con más dificultades de las cinco grandes naciones desde tiempos inmemoriales, discúlpame hoy estoy teniendo un mal día — Dijo con un deje de risa amargada que de alguna forma le dolió escuchar de ella.

— ¿Puedes decirme lo que sucede? — Preguntó usando su arena para despojarla de la arena que aún la cubría antes de tomarla del antebrazo y desaparecer del área junto a ella en un remolino de arena.

Kagome cerró los ojos por inercia mientras sentía el vértigo de la técnica de Gaara la envolverla también, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en medio de la oficina del Kazekage y comprendió que tendría que explicarle lo que había pasado.

— Nueve de cada diez pacientes que llegan a mis manos en la emergencia u hospitalizados llegan con enfermedades asociadas a la malnutrición o enfermedades que son afectadas de alguna forma por la mala alimentación de los pacientes, eso es frustraste e indignante si recordamos como el Daimyo nos ha tratado aún después de protegerlo antes, durante y después de la guerra, no me mal intérpretes no estoy tratando de volverme una rebelde, sólo es difícil no puntualizar eso cuando estamos en una situación así — Dijo Kagome mirando a Gaara a los ojos.

— Ya veo, continua — Contestó forzándola a sentarse mientras le servía un vaso de agua de la jarra que conservaba cerca de su escritorio y lo ponía en sus manos enguantadas.

— Igual, cada nueve de diez pacientes a los que les pregunto " ¿A estado comiendo correctamente?" me contestan " _A veces se puede, a veces no Lady Kagome_ ", mujeres, hombres ancianos, niños, todos siempre me dan esa respuesta o una muy parecida y cada vez que me dicen eso algo dentro de mí se rompe, siento que aún con todos mis intentos no es suficiente ayuda — Dijo Ella aferrando el vaso en sus manos antes de tomar un poco de agua.

— Hay tanto que hacer en Suna, que es bastante duro ver las mejorías que traen nuestras acciones, entiendo tu frustración pero no podemos hacer más de lo que estamos haciendo — Dijo Gaara con calma.

— Eso no quiere decir que no me frustre y necesite quemar una poco de energía nerviosa en orden de mantener mi mente en calma — Dijo Kagome mirándolo avergonzada. — Siento la explosión de malhumor, generalmente siempre tuve a Temari cerca para liberar un poco de estrés, si no hablando combatiendo un poco hacíamos eso una por la otra, pero ahora que ya no está, tengo que aprender a lidiar con las cosas de otra forma, más los viejos hábitos mueren con dificultad — Explicó ella con un gesto de avergonzada disculpa.

— Entiendo, aun así dijiste que éramos amigos no me molestaría combatir de nuevo contigo — Señaló el con calma, sentándose en su escritorio mientras tomaba uno de los reportes de misiones que había estado revisando antes del reporte del ANBU.

— Eres el Kazekage, un hombre muy ocupado Gaara, no es como si puedo venir aquí cada vez que esté subiéndole por las paredes del estrés o que quiera ahorcar a algún noble demasiado terco para no aceptar un _"no "_ por respuesta y arrastrarte al área de entrenamiento o simplemente conversar sobre cualquier cosa — Dijo ella recuperando poco a poco su calma habitual y dedicándole una socarrona sonrisa.

— Confío en que encontraras una ocasión para hablar o combatir conmigo, eso es lo que los amigos hacen — Dijo el con calma tratando de entender si ella lo creía incompetente como amigo y posible confidente, o si simplemente estaba puntualizando la verdad basada en la lógica, el realmente era una persona ocupada y según los reportes ella también lo era.

— Ya veremos cómo hacer, pero creo que en este caso va a ser muy complicado ambos somos personas ocupadas — Dijo ella con calma levantándose. — Es mejor que me retire, tengo que volver a casa preparar la cena y prepararme para cubrir mi guardia, una semana más y tendré un horario normal — Dijo Kagome.

— Estaré esperando nuestra reunión de mañana — Contestó el despidiéndola, entonces ella hizo un sello y en un remolino de pétalos de Sakura blanco y destellos plateados la mujer desapareció de su oficina y Gaara se quedó analizando, _sintiendo_ la explosión de Chakra de la mujer notando una ligerísima nota discordante que él ya había captado antes durante el viaje, más no había tenido la oportunidad de analizar bien hasta aquel momento, le era familiar pero no podía recordar dónde había sentido algo así, Gaara se levantó olvidando los papeles y se quedó mirando el lugar donde la mujer había desaparecido con un sentimiento de perplejidad y sorpresa, sobre el piso había una ligera capa de polvo de plata que según el ángulo de la luz brillaba lanzando destellos, Kagome era usuaria de las partículas de plata como su padre lo había sido con el oro y el mismo con la arena, se preguntaba por qué no estaba esa habilidad en su expediente, no tenía que revisarlo de nuevo para saber qué no estaba allí, él lo había memorizado.

 _Una mujer con muchos secretos_ Pensó para sí mismo limpiando el rastro de plata con su arena y regresando a sus papeles dejando aquella pregunta a un lado, aquella madrugada él tendría algo en que pensar para después seguir intentando la rutina que Kagome le había recomendado y le estaba ayudando a dormir poco más de media hora lo cual para él era un gran avance.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome apareció en el recibidor de su casa, atravesando su barrera limpiamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se quitaba las botas y avanzaba directo a su habitación, las paredes eran del mismo color arena que el resto de su casa, con una gruesa línea recta azul turquesa claro a la mitad de la pared abarcando toda la circunferencia de la redondeada habitación resaltando algunas formas en color beige y blanco, la cama matrimonial estaba al final de la habitación cubierta por una colcha beige con líneas blancas y almohadas verde agua, a la derecha una puerta que daba hacia su baño personal y a la izquierda pergaminos de sellado que hacían las veces de closet, bajo la cama y cubriendo la mayor parte de la habitación una alfombra rojo oscuro beige y negro típica de Suna, hecha por encargo que le había regalado Lady Chiyo cuando se mudó a aquella casa.

Con calma se quitó la ropa y la dejo en la cesta de ropa sucia y siguió hasta el baño, en tonos azules y turquesa claro que tenían un efecto calmante, sin verse en el espejo, deshizo la trenza y retiro los anillos, entonces Kagome ajustó el temporizador para diez minutos y empezó a lavarse los residuos de arena y sudor del cuerpo, después de todo Gaara sólo le había quitado la arena de " _encima_ " de la ropa, uso su Shampoo de lavanda y manzanilla y enjuago rápido para luego echarse una buena cantidad de acondicionador con los mismos olores y proceder a lavar su cuerpo, cuando terminó su baño se sentía revitalizada, calmada y muy estúpida por haber perdido el control de sus emociones de aquella forma.

Cinco minutos después estaba vestida con su uniforme de ninja médico blanco y verde recalentando la comida del mediodía y cenando sola como lo había hecho desde que abandonara la caravana en favor de Suna, no se arrepentía con el tiempo no fue difícil para ella ver cuál sería su destino de haberse quedado con los nómadas, eventualmente la habrían empujado a tomar un marido a criar hijos y a hacerle la vida cómoda a su familia hasta su inevitable muerte, había decidido bien, desde Suna había logrado mejorar la calidad de vida de los nómadas que aceptaron sus ideas y sus medicinas, no todos la habían tomado enserio cuando empezó a darle brebajes a Rani hasta que había tenido a su primer retoño, entonces habían visto su valor pero ella había visto de ellos lo suficiente como para mantenerse alejada.

Rollo e Indra fueron una alegre excepción junto a Rani y al final Raja y si bien le dolió dejarlos atrás, tampoco podía seguir viendo aquella mirada de anhelo cuando hablaban de su hija y sus nietos y sumado a esa mirada las constantes peticiones de matrimonio fueron suficientes como para buscar refugio en Suna y no había habido nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y no fue que ella les diera tiempo tampoco, aún recordaba cómo durante su último viaje con la pareja de ancianos, había tocado el tema cuando estaban a tres kilómetros de encontrarse con la caravana de Raja, ella les había agradecido profundamente toda la ayuda y la enseñanza que le habían dado y les había dicho que desde aquel día ella seguiría hasta Suna por que no podía volver a confiar en la caravana ni podía seguir viéndolos sufrir la distancia de su hija y nietos, ellos habían escuchado en silencio y habían aceptado con resignación, y cuando llegaron al encuentro con Raja y Rani, le habían entregado una carta para Lady Chiyo antes de anunciarles a Rani y a Raja su inminente partida hacia Suna.

Ambos se habían opuesto pero al final no habían logrado convencerla de quedarse los ancianos sólo habían puesto una condición y eran las visitas que estaba obligada a cumplir todos los años, de alguna forma los ancianos sabían que se ahorraban una serie de conflictos con su partida, principalmente por la disconformidad que se estaba levantando por la negativa de Raja y la de Kagome a aceptar ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, que aunque aún seguían llegando a ella era más fácil negarse ahora que no vivía con los nómadas aunque siempre había uno que trataba de forzar su suerte.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	9. Cap 9: El inicio de la tormenta

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Tenía quince años cuando acepte ser el Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni, la aldea oculta más pobre de las cinco grandes naciones, irónicamente nuestra pobreza histórica radica en el Daimiyo de turno, todos y cada uno de ellos en algún punto nos han llevado al borde de la extinción con sus acciones o **falta de ellas**. _

_Aun así como ya lo señale una vez, los hijos del desierto "permanecemos" contra todo justo aquí rodeando el Oasis los que decidimos quedarnos y recorriéndolo una y otra vez los nómadas que aun sienten la suave llamada del desierto a recórrelo y develar alguno de sus misterios._

 _Con veintiún años yo mismo me encontré con uno de sus misterios, no entre las dunas como cualquiera en incluso yo habría esperado si no en medio de Suna, encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos de polvos de diamantes y ojos azul grisáceo tan pálidos y profundos que un hombre podría ahogarse en ellos con facilidad, de delicada piel albina que seguramente era una tortura para ella viviendo en medio del desierto, más al igual que todos nosotros ella también "permanece"_

 _Ella es el misterio más grande que hasta ahora se ha presentado hasta mí y dudo que vuelva a conseguir alguien remotamente parecido a ella, su presencia me da paz a un nivel que antes no había conocido ni aun mientras estuve "muerto" no soy un hombre de fe, y dudo que los Dioses si de verdad existen recuerden el accidente de laboratorio que aun camina entre los vivos, pero ella de alguna forma me hace sentir fe con su sola presencia y sus inventos y la promesa de una mejor vida que en ellos se perfila, solo refuerza esa sensación tan extraña para mí, esperanza de que las cosas pueden ser diferentes, aún más cuando la fiereza de su palabras resuenan en mi mente una y otra vez con el mismo timbre de terca seguridad de aquella noche, y más cuando ante mis ojos ella se sonroja furiosamente explicando el significado del mendhi en sus manos donde mis iniciales aun adornan su manos unidas a las de ellas despertando en mi a una bestia posesiva que desconocía poseer y podría ser incluso más peligrosa que Shukaku"_

 ** _Gaara_**

* * *

 **Cap. 9: El inicio de la tormenta**

* * *

Al final por problemas imprevistos asociados a la política interna de Suna, Gaara se vio obligado a cambiar la fecha de su reunión con Kagome un total de tres veces, en las que el mismo había presentado sus disculpas en persona mientras ella a su vez lo había aceptado con calma y absoluta comprensión.

En aquellos días Gaara estaba realmente bajo mucha presión al punto que se encontraba cuestionando su decisión de aceptar el cargo de Kazekage, sin embargo recordando la innumerable lista de errores cometidos por sus predecesores encabezando la lista su propia experiencia personal como Jinchuriki, reforzaba su resolución de no permitir esos errores volver a repetirse.

La presión interna era enorme, por un lado la importancia de la investigación sobre la naturaleza de los sellos y todo lo que a ellos se refería y la irritante falta de respuestas, todos los Kages se preocupaban ante alguna posible amenaza (por que independientemente de lo que dijera el monje del país del hierro, como ninjas tenían que ver todas las posibilidades de riesgo con un jutsu capaz de detener el ataque del diez colas) y por otro lado entre los **_muchos_** problemas de Suna, la continua molestia del Daimyo y sus _impuestos/tributos_ sumado a la total negativa de inyectar más fondos a la aldea y sus proyectos de salud, alimentación y vivienda, que lo obligaba a respirar profundamente y contar lentamente para no ceder al antiguo impulso de triturar cada uno de los egoístas huesos del terco hombre y su gabinete de inútiles (y disfrutarlo), porque aunque había habido una época en que lo habría hecho sin remordimientos, él había cambiado pero el hombre _realmente_ tentaba su paciencia y todas sus buenas intenciones.

Sobre todo cuando este le había dicho con total despreocupación que Suna no recibiría más fondos del Lord feudal aquel año y que ellos deberían resolver sus necesidades de la aldea ninja por si mismos sin depender de las arcas del Daimyo y el Emperador, pero que además Suna _tenía_ que seguir pagando su _impuesto/tributo_ , incluso los ancianos del consejo estaban genuinamente preocupados ante las noticias y ahora que estaban camino de regreso a la aldea el grupo viajaba en un silencio pesado, lleno de zozobra y profunda preocupación por el inestable futuro de Suna.

No era la primera vez que el Daimyo les daba la espalda, su nacimiento como contenedor de Shukaku y la inevitable muerte de su madre habían sido una de las consecuencias nacidas y empujadas por la desesperación del anterior Kazekage (su padre) tras el abandono del Daimyo del viento en aquellos oscuros días, ahora él no sabía qué hacer, no había Shukaku ni contenedor, y él se negaba _ROTUNDAMENTE_ a condenar a otro ser humano o al mismo Shukaku a ese cruel destino, necesitaban un plan, viable, efectivo y rápido antes de que Suna y su gente se hundieran en la arena junto a las caravanas y los nómadas que vivían en el desierto y dependían de él y se negaba a fallarles, ellos eran _suyos_ para cuidar y proteger.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome Higurashi no se había sorprendido para nada al encontrar a Hinata Hyuga frente a la puerta de su consultorio aquella mañana en particular, había sentido la presencia de la heredera y sus compañeras, apenas había estado a cinco kilómetros de la aldea y sólo porque había estado muy concentrada en la operación que había estado realizado cuando la mujer había llegado a ese punto, de lo contrario habría podido sentir su presencia desde la ruta de la caravanas a cincuenta y cinco kilómetros exactos, ella no tenía su entrenamiento y sus poderes solo como adorno o un lindo recuerdo de su vida pasada, ella seguía haciendo uso de ellos y entrenándose con mucho cuidado de no ser detectada, pues siendo ella quien era y teniendo la cantidad de poder espiritual que tenía, no seguir entrenando era simplemente un accidente a punto de ocurrir, lo mismo o peor que una bomba de tiempo.

— Las dejo entonces Lady Kagome, el resto de las historias médicas de los pacientes que le faltan están sobre su escritorio en unos minutos Yuri-san se reportará ante usted, buenas tardes — Dijo la enfermera Matsudaira dándoles una reverencia a ambas mujeres antes de salir de la consulta cerrando la puerta tras ella.

— Lady Hyuga, un placer verla de nuevo, tome asiento por favor y dígame en que puedo servirle — Dijo Kagome con un ademán de su mano derecha indicándole la silla frente a su escritorio, la mujer de ojos lavanda clarísimo se sentó de inmediato retorciendo en sus manos el bajo de su chaqueta que estaba segura debía estar sofocándola con el calor del desierto, mas no se veía que la mujer fuera a quitársela pronto.

— L-Lady Higurashi, _Shikon no miko Sama_ — Respondió la mujer en un tembloroso y muy reverente susurro, Kagome la miró con estudiada calma aunque por dentro estaba en pánico, ella si le había dicho algo sobre su " _aura_ " he incluso sobre su condición de sacerdotisa, pero _jamás_ le había dicho que era la _Shikon no miko_.

— Ya veo, ha estado revisando los escritos de su antepasado " _Lady Hinata_ " pero me temo que está conversación es demasiado _personal y delicada_ para tenerla en el hospital — Dijo Kagome con calma, decidiendo que era inútil negar nada, ella tenía una fuerte atadura con aquel clan desde que había cambiado el destino de aquella mujer noble tantos siglos atrás y no podía negarla ni deshonrarla ahora.

— ¿Di, dígame donde podemos hablar Lady-Kagome? — Contestó Hinata con la voz en un diminuto susurro cargado de profundo respeto, Kagome sonrió a la mujer su timidez era algo gracioso he incluso lindo par un mujer de su edad, lamentablemente ella estaba en una posición se no le permitía aferrarse a esa timidez.

— Mi guardia está por terminar, le invitó a cenar en mi casa — Dijo Kagome con calma, pensando en aquella nueva situación. — ¿A venido sola? — Preguntó Kagome con calma sabiendo la respuesta pero permitiéndole a la mujer frente a ella creer que no sabía esa respuesta, ella había aprendido que la "ignorancia" a veces era una valiosa arma si sabias como usarla.

— No, S-Sakura-san e I-Ino-san e-están co-conmigo, pe-pero están esperando al Ka-Kazekage — Contestó Hinata con sinceridad.

— Bien, entonces si puedes venir en media hora más podremos ir a mi casa y luego invitarlas a cenar con nosotras después de nuestra charla — Dijo Kagome con calma, Hinata asintió antes de levantarse y con una leve reverencia salir de la habitación en la que pronto entró su próximo paciente.

Aquella media hora se extendió para ella como si fuera medio siglo, en su mente no dejaba de preguntarse las razones que habían llevado a Hinata Hyuga a buscarla aquel día, lo que era más, la información que la heredera había dejado caer podía auspiciar un desastre en tamaños monumentales para ella ( _y tal vez para Suna_ ) así que cuando el médico de la siguiente guardia llegó, Kagome tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre él y plantarle un beso de alegría, en cambio con toda la calma que pudo conjurar se había dedicado a darle un resumen por paciente y cuando había salido del consultorio, Hinata la esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital, tras despedirse de Nelly que venía entrando a su propia guardia, Kagome partió junto a la heredera guiándola hasta su casa.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un té, agua o algún refresco? — Preguntó Kagome una vez Hinata tomó asiento en la isla de su cocina, colocando una barrera de chakra y otra de Reiki sobresaltando a Hinata, que con seguridad podría ver el domo azul turquesa de su chakra por encima del domo blanco azulado de su Reiki.

— So-solo agua po-por favor — Contestó Hinata mirando sobre su cabeza con los ojos como platos, Kagome asintió y le sirvió un vado de agua.

— Ahora, puedes decirme la razón por la que me has buscado — Sugirió Kagome con calma sentándose junto a ella con un vaso de agua para sí misma.

— Qui-ero que m-me a-yude a de-destruir el se-sello ma-maldito de mi clan — Dijo la mujer con un brillo de seguridad abriéndose paso en sus ojos lavanda pálida.

— Ese es un jutsu creado por tu clan que requiere tener el _Byakugan_ para poder deshacerlo sin causar daños permanentes o la muerte del usuario del sello — Señaló Kagome con calma tomando un bue trago de agua, viendo a la mujer frente a ella por encima del borde de su vaso mirarla con perplejidad.

— ¿Co-como lo sabe? — Preguntó Hinata mirándola con un deje de cautela.

— Sabes muy bien _quién_ soy, sabes lo que mi ayuda a aquella mujer noble tantos siglos atrás significó para la creación y nacimiento de tu clan hoy día, sabes que no es completamente cierto que sean sólo una rama más del Uchija, porque te aseguro que entonces no existía tal clan. Mis ojos pueden ver tanto o aún _más_ que el Byakugan de tu clan, la primera vez que vi a tu primo pude ver su sello vi cómo está fue creado, el nervio óptico está estrechamente enlazado al tejido de chakra y al cerebro usando los puntos de chakra de la zona fue creado el sello, por eso cada vez que es activado produce no sólo intenso dolor si no el rápido deterioro de las células cerebrales y el nervio óptico en general, por eso _yo_ no puedo deshacer lo que tú clan ha hecho, que por cierto es barbárico — Explico Kagome con calma, calmando la ira que le causaba las acciones desmedidas del aquel clan por controlar el poder y hasta la misma vida de cada uno de sus miembros mediante medidas tan drásticas y deshonorables.

— Yo, puedo hacerlo — Dijo Hinata sin tartamudear, sus ojos brillando con seguridad.

— ¿Cómo y cuáles serían las consecuencias para tu clan? entiende algo así tiene que haber acumulado mucho _rencor y odio_ en tu clan y no me gustaría saber que se han matado entre ustedes después de ayudarles a liberarse de esto — Dijo Kagome preocupada, técnicamente ella estaba _apoyando/aconsejando_ en la rebelión de un clan noble de otra aldea ninja, las consecuencias podrían terminar en una guerra, pero sabía que estaba _obligada_ , ella le había dado un favor a Hinata cuando le pidió no descubrirla al mundo y al parecer la mujer cobraba caro.

— Mi-nasu-su-ru-sama, me enseñó cómo hacerlo, su clan creó el sello original y logró, e-echar mano al sello actual, si yo como heredera de la línea principal realizo este ritual podré destruir el sello completamente con su ayuda mi lady — Contestó Hinata ganando más confianza y seguridad ante los ojos de Kagome.

— ¿Y la información que te dio esta mujer, está confirmada? — Preguntó Kagome.

— Si, en los diarios de las primeras líderes del clan — Respondió Hinata retorciéndose las manos frente a ella.

— ¿Y aquellos que han guardado rencor, que? — Preguntó Kagome con calma queriendo tocar todos los puntos posibles.

— Minasuru-sama dijo, que hacía falta el poder de una sacerdotisa muy especial, una que no usara chakra en sus Sutras para que me apoye en este ritual y así eliminar la oscuridad en los corazones de mi clan, y eliminar también la posibilidad de poder colocar el sello nuevamente sobre ellos — Explicó Hinata tal cual la mujer le había explicado y había confirmado en los diarios ocultos de su clan.

— ¿Dime por qué quieres hacer esto? Dame una razón _válida_ para arriesgar mi seguridad personal, y la posibilidad de desatar una guerra entre ambas naciones con mis acciones — Exigió Kagome taladrándola con la mirada.

— Lo que mi clan está haciéndole a él resto de la familia, es inhumano, indignante, deberíamos ser una _familia_ unida no _esclavos_ entre unos y otros, no debería haber una rama sirviéndole a otra, somos familia, odio ver a los niños recibir el sello y aún más ver a alguien víctima de él, solo quiero corregir esta barbarie — Dijo Hinata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y determinación. Kagome supo entonces que su decisión estaba tomada, ella ayudaría a esta mujer y que los dioses la ayudaran.

— ¿Tienes todo lo que se necesita para hacer esto, estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida, tu felicidad por esto? — Preguntó Kagome sintiendo el peso familiar de aquellas palabras sobre ella, Sesshomaru le había preguntado exactamente eso cuando inicio sus pruebas para controlar los poderes que su sangre le había otorgado.

— Sí — Respondió de inmediato y sin dudar, Kagome se sorprendió del cambio repentino de la joven, de tímida e insegura a calmada y compuesta.

— ¿Cómo esperas lograr esto? — Preguntó Kagome entonces.

— Durante años he entrenado a escondidas Neji no es el único _genio_ en el clan, pero quise darle todo el crédito a él, con todo lo que ha perdido en la vida lo merece más que yo, pronto cumpliré los veintiuno y como heredera _tengo_ que casarme dentro del clan, se bien que el único candidato es Neji por ser un _genio_ ellos esperan que sus habilidades unidas a las mías den una nueva generación aún más poderosa que ambos, es un requisito obligatorio que estoy dispuesta a aceptar, una vez me case, mi padre me entregará el liderazgo del clan y yo tengo que presentarme ante todo el clan para ejecutar una ceremonia ritual, que no es más que la toma de control de todos los sellos malditos, una vez haga esa ceremonia, estaré establecida como líder del clan Hyuga entonces me presentaré ante el Hokage y el resto de los líderes de Clanes de Konoha, entonces seré oficialmente dentro y fuera del Clan, la única líder y podré hablar con el Hokage para pedir su apoyo respecto a la destrucción del sello maldito — Explico Hinata con seguridad.

— Tienes años planeando esto veo, y veo también que finalmente te deshiciste de tu _tímida fachada_ , buena táctica para mantener a tu consejo interno confiados en que pueden _manejarte_ a gusto, quisiera ver sus rostros cuando se den cuenta de que eres más dura e inteligente de lo que ellos te dan crédito — Dijo Kagome alabándola imaginándose a aquellos ancianos misóginos mordiendo el polvo y con su régimen de terror destruido. — Solo voy a decirte algo que supongo está mujer, Minasuru te dijo ya, si un sello se _niega_ a abandonar a una persona es por la seguridad del resto del clan, quiere decir que su odio es muy profundo para purificarlo, tal vez puedas cambiar la naturaleza del sello pero no deshacerlo por completo — Advirtió Kagome con calma mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la mujer asintió aceptando sus palabras de inmediato.

— ¿Va a ayudarme entonces o tengo que pedirlo formalmente al Kazekage? — Preguntó Hinata sin haber caído en cuenta aún que su condición como sacerdotisa era un _secreto_ incluso para el Kazekage, Kagome sintió que sudaba frío y el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

— Cuando estés lista y hayas hablado con tu Hokage, entonces hablaremos con el Kazekage — Dijo Kagome con calma que no sentía, sus años de estar oculta y segura se habían acabado, ella debió comprenderlo cuando Hinata la descubrió con siete años y medio en Konoha, pero optó por engañarse a sí misma para no angustiarse antes de tiempo. — ¿Para cuándo va a pasar todo esto? Necesito prepararme — Explicó iniciando una lista rápida de todo lo que tendría que finiquitar antes de descubrir sus secretos y pasar el resto de su vida en algún calabozo.

— Para finales de año, en pleno invierno se realizará la boda en reemplazo de mi cumpleaños y para abril del año que viene podremos hacer esto, de todas maneras estaremos comunicándonos — Dijo Hinata con un suspiro de alivio.

— Bien, ahora será mejor que busques a Sakura y a Ino, mientras yo inicio la cena — Dijo Kagome volviéndose a abrir la nevera.

— Siento mucho ponerte en esta posición Lady-Kagome — Dijo Hinata sintiendo un poco de remordimiento, Kagome negó en silencio restándole importancia mientras disolvía las dos barreras dejando salir a Hinata en busca de Sakura e Ino, una vez sola, Kagome se entregó el rostro con las manos un par de veces.

Estaba en un problema enorme he ineludible, en uno que había querido evadir por más tiempo, pero que comprendía que había sido una tonta _ilusión_ que se había creído. No, ella había tenido mucha suerte en mantenerse fuera de las garras de cualquier líder, fuera de la nación, caravana o aldea ninja, ella había tenido suerte de que ninguna organización terrorista la hubiera descubierto hasta entonces, especialmente tras la guerra, ella había tenido más que mucha suerte y esa suerte obviamente se había acabado, había vivido casi quince años en paz y segura entre el desierto y los muros de Suna, la única luz al final del túnel, era que ella le tendría que contar su historia a _Gaara_ y no al difunto _Rasa_ , estaba segura de que Gaara no la convertiría en un arma como su padre lo habría hecho con él, después de todo él había convertido a Gaara a su propio hijo en un arma, fueran las razones que estuvieran detrás de aquella decisión, para ella estaba mal y eso era lo que siempre le había aterrorizado de él, fuera de aquella extraña aura oscura lo había rodeado entonces.

— Doce meses, doce meses y el pasado regresara a morderme el trasero — Murmuró para sí misma tomando un trago de la botella de vino tinto que tenía a mano para cocinar. — _Estoy jodida_ — Escupió entre dientes antes de echarse a reír con un deje de histeria y empezar a preparar la cena.

 **=== E S D D===**

Lo último que quería hacer Gaara aquel día era acudir a la reunión que tenía programada con Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino para discutir lo del avance de la clínica para niños con traumas mentales, aun así era el Kazekage y no podía evadir aquella reunión por más que lo deseara, luego cuando las vio partir con la heredera de los Hyuga no pudo más que suspirar de alivio, necesitaba alejarse de la oficina y sus muchas responsabilidades por un rato, decidió antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena, para reaparecer en su habitación, el miró alrededor de él la forma circular típica de la arquitectura de Suna cortada un poco menos de la mitad por la pared que dividía su habitación de su baño personal y walkin closet, su cama estaba recostada contra esa pared cubierta con una simple colcha blancas de aspecto esponjoso que Temari le había regalado apenas se mudaron a aquella casa y varias almohadas gordas, el conjunto se veía bastante cómodo, y era una lástima que fueran prácticamente un adorno en su habitación, el suelo de piedra desnuda estas cubierto por una alfombra oscura que Kankuro había elegido junto a dos mesas de noche donde estaban los únicos artículos de la decoración que se podía decir que él había elegido, un grupo de tres diminutas masetas del tamaño de la mitad de un vaso de té crecían tres diminutos tipos de cactus que pasarían el resto de sus vidas del mismo tamaño y por eso los mantenía en su habitación como recordatorio de que aún con el tiempo algunas cosas realmente no cambiaban como aquellos cactus.

Con un suspiro de agotamiento tanto físico como mental, Gaara Soltó las hebillas donde tenía asegurada una versión más pequeña de su vasija de arena en entre su espalda y su cadera y la dejó sobre la mesa que estaba hacia el lado derecho de la puerta y procedió a quitarse la ropa polvorienta y sudada, aquel era uno de los inconvenientes de usar su regalía como Kazekage, sudaba como un cerdo y por ello lo evitaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, cuando tuvo toda su ropa sucia prolijamente doblada la dejó dentro de la cesta de ropa sucia y siguió camino hasta su baño, donde planeaba tomar un largo baño de agua tibia con el gel de baño de lavanda y manzanilla que en un raro impulso había comprado por ser un olor que lo relajaba y _nada_ tenía que ver con que ese fuera el olor parecido al que normalmente emanaba de _cierta shinobi platinada_ , lavanda, manzanilla y un toque de algo más, a lo que no podía ponerle nombre pero que sabía estaba allí en la punta de su lengua.

 **===E S D D===**

— Saludos Kazekage-sama — Saludó Kagome aquella tarde al entrar en su oficina con varias carpetas en sus manos, saludándolo a la manera nómada mientras le sonreía con tranquilidad.

— Lady Kagome, finalmente podemos reunirnos — Saludo el levantándose y preguntándose internamente por el formalismo y sintiéndose un poco herido de que este volviera a instalarse entre ellos.

— Si, espero que no te importe que haya corrompido a tu asistente, traje café y varias galletas no tuve tiempo de almorzar hoy — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa avergonzada mientras colocaba las carpetas sobre el escritorio mientras él le hacía un gesto para que tomara asiento que ella obedeció seguida de él.

— Podríamos dejar esto por un par de horas, tampoco he comido — Ofreció el que tampoco había almorzado.

— No lo creo, mejor le pedimos a Matsuri-chan que nos traiga algo de comer cuando venga de almorzar y así adelantamos algo, tengo mucho que explicarte y no creo que podamos abarcar todo en una sola reunión — Dijo Kagome mostrándole las carpetas frente a ella con un gesto de su mano.

— Creo que es la mejor opción — Dijo el justo cuando la aludida Matsuri hacia su entrada con su servicio de café y dos docenas de galletas variadas, tras pedirle el favor de comprarles el almuerzo y darle el dinero para pagarlo, Matsuri salió de la oficina casi corriendo.

— ¿Empiezo entonces? — Preguntó Kagome recibiendo la silenciosa afirmación de Gaara, entonces ella se lanzó a explicarle con más detalles los inicios de la escuela y cómo funcionaba, los tipos cursos que daban y como se calificaban, cuanto tiempo duraban los cursos desde el más corto al más largo, el tiempo pasó volando y luego llegó Matsuri con el almuerzo y ambos se tomaron un tiempo para comer sin dejar de hablar sobre la escuela y las diferentes áreas que abarcaban con sus cursos y como cada uno de ellos estaba estructurado para crear un sistema económico basado en el mercadeo, oferta y demanda, terminaron de comer y siguieron la reunión por dos horas más hablando sobre los controles de calidad, los profesores y sus fichas y lo más importante la _administración._

Cuando Gaara había visto las fotos de la casa que Kagome había comprado para construir la escuela no se sorprendió de ver las ruinas de la antigua casa de su padre, luego navegó entre las imágenes de las obras de construcción y vio el práctico diseño del edificio de cuatro pisos, al nivel del suelo, un sótano y con planes para un piso más y otras áreas, Kagome le mostró los planos de lo que quería hacer y de donde planeaba sacar los fondos.

— Tienes razón aún nos faltan más reuniones para completar este tema, y aún quiero hablar contigo sobre los carromatos y la posibilidad de crear algo así para los civiles que están en el albergue y tus jutsus tanto médicos, como los de _espacio/tiempo_ — Dijo Gaara agotado pero satisfecho con aquella reunión.

Baki tenía razón su escuela podía darle beneficios a Suna que no habían esperado y que eran muy bienvenidos ahora más que nunca con el reciente abandono del Daimyo, podría ayudar a Suna con la exportación de productos hechos en Suna con el conocimiento impartido en la escuela.

Tras la partida de Kagome, Gaara se tomó unos minutos más para darle vueltas a la basta información que la mujer había compartido con él y discutido a profundidad aquella tarde, y el finalmente él había comprendido la magnitud del trabajo que ella había hecho siendo apenas una niña; con su propio dinero ella había mantenido aquella escuela durante los primeros años cuando las ganancias habían sido mínimas y no había una estructura real de mercado en Suna para los productos autóctonos de la aldea, luego había logrado con la ayuda de un par de adultos comerciantes vender sus productos y empezar a ver alguna ganancia de aquella empresa, y eventualmente había logrado con ayuda de los mismos adultos y dos ancianos de peso del consejo poner sus productos en el mercado, y empezar a crear una red de comercio que poco a poco fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose con esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación hasta establecerse con firmeza dentro de la difícil casi imposible red comercial que ya existía en Suna dominada por familias pudientes que ahogaban al nuevo comerciante.

Ella había obligado así a los mercaderes de larga trayectoria a aceptar sus productos y a convertirlos en productos buscados y consumidos en masa, logrando incluso con su influencia en las caravanas del Norte y por consecuencia en _todas_ las caravanas, a que estos les compraran mercancía a _ella_ y no a los extranjeros y eventualmente exportar sus productos a través de las caravanas llevando los resultados de su duro trabajo, fuera de las fronteras de Suna y el país del viento.

Él estaba genuinamente impresionado con lo que ella había logrado, y se preguntaba si no estarían desperdiciando su talento en el hospital, más después de haberla escuchando hablar con Tsunade y ver la expresión genuinamente impresionada de la legendaria Sannin médico, sabía que la mujer era simplemente multifacética y dedicada en todo lo que se proponía, Gaara necesitaba conocer más de aquella mujer, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado en su oficina e incluso durante el reciente viaje y estadía en Konoha él no había logrado conocer más de ella de lo que ya sabía hasta ahora y para él no era suficiente, la mujer seguía siendo un interesante acertijo a sus ojos y él estaba deseoso de descifrar.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome miraba con atención las plantas alrededor bajo el techo del invernadero de Suna, donde contra todo pronóstico creían plantas medicinales y una pequeña sección de frutas y vegetales, ella había colaborado en aquel edificio también hasta cierto punto y luego lo había dejado en otras manos y ahora se preguntaba si había sido buena idea.

Si, las plantas medicinales eran importantes pero sin la producción de alimentos adecuada, no habría a quien aplicar las medicinas que crearan y lo que estaba viendo era con seguridad el núcleo de los problemas de alimentación de la aldea, alguien había alterado los planes originales de la última sección construida cinco años atrás con _mucho sacrificio_ , y en vez de destinarla a la siembra de alimentos habían usado más de la mitad del lugar para nuevas plantas medicinales y el resto para alimentos que cinco años atrás no eran suficientes para sostener a una aldea del tamaño de Suna, y ahora menos aún con cinco años de crecimiento, ella sentía ganas de enroscar sus manos alrededor del cuello de él culpable de esta decisión que ahora estaba matando a la gente y apretar hasta que los ojos brotaran de sus cuencas como en las series animadas.

— ¿Esta todo en orden Lady Kagome? — Preguntó uno de los encargados de turno que estaba junto a una cuadrilla atendiendo los sembradíos, casi sintiendo la fría ira de la mujer rodearla como una espesa neblina justo en el lugar donde estaba parado.

— Si, realmente tenía años que no venía hasta aquí, gracias Riota-san — Dijo Kagome tratando de mantener la compostura, ella sabía bien que el muchacho no tenía la culpa de lo que otros habían hecho y ahora sólo quedaba ver cómo arreglar aquel desastre, con ese pensamiento en mente Kagome se volvió y salió del invernadero caminando con calma hacia la escuela, donde aquella día revisarla un poco las cuentas antes de ir a almorzar y luego a ver cómo iba la construcción de la escuela ella estaba deseosa de terminar aquella escuela antes de que tuviera que cumplir su palabra Hinata Hyuga en caso de que su vida como la había conocido hasta entonces acabara.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras Kagome avanzaba con calma saludando de vez en cuando a alguna persona que la saludaba por la ocupada calle, donde aquel día estaba funcionando el mercadillo bajo coloridas y bulliciosas tiendas, sonrió con un deje de tristeza su vida nunca fue fácil o predecible cuando estaba corriendo de un lado al otro del antiguo Japón feudal, recolectando los fragmentos de la perla así que había sido una tonta al creer que está vida sería fácil para ella, que después de cumplir con esa última misión en la guerra y el ataque del _supuesto_ regente de la luna todo sería coser y cantar.

— Saludos, Lady Kagome — Saludó Krish aquella tarde cuando Kagome había entrado en el bar, si se le podía llamar bar a un lugar donde lo más fuerte que se vendía eran dos copas de vino por persona, Suna no aceptaba en su cultura la introducción de la vida nocturna y liberada de otras aldeas y la venta de licor desmedida.

Si, habían bares como en cualquier lugar, pero la venta de licor era limitada a dos o tres copas por persona, no se aceptaba la vida disoluta por lo que los antros de mala muerte y las mujeres de la vida alegre estaban _prohibidos_ en Suna si alguien necesitaba de sus _servicios_ tenían que buscarlos fuera de los muros de la aldea, más allá de la ruta de las caravanas.

— Saludos Krish-sama, ya escondiste al amor de mi vida de mí, malvada mujer — Dijo Kagome sonriendo con mofa, la mujer mayor sólo negó mientras se reía abiertamente de las palabras de Kagome.

— ¿Entonces no vas a dejarme ver tu mendhi? — Pregunto la mujer mayor, había estado el último mes detrás de ella tratando de echarle un vistazo al diseño y Kagome se había negado rotundamente.

— Hey Kagome — Saludaron tras ella, cuando Kagome se volvió, vio a Kankuro y a Matsuri sentados en la mesa de costumbre.

— Saludos Kankuro, Matsuri-chan — Respondió ella sonriéndole mientras se acercaba a la mesa animada por Krish y los ademanes de Kankuro invitándola a unirse a ellos.

— Casi no la hemos visto Lady Kagome — Dijo Matsuri invitándola a sentarse con ellos, Kagome no estaba segura de sentarse con ellos, a su parecer ellos parecían estar en una cita y no quería arruinarles la velada.

— Mucho trabajo pendiente por terminar — Explicó ella pensando vagamente en la enorme lista mental que quería adelantar antes de hablar con Gaara, eso también estaba incomodándola mucho, sabía que era un error seguir postergando aquella conversación con él, sobre todo por lo que estaba obligada por honor a cumplir, no sólo por la Hinata actual ni aún por la del pasado, si no por su propia intervención en la creación de aquel clan, con el que tenía una atadura tan fuerte como con el clan Inuzuka descendientes de Inuyasha y su hijo con aquella aldeana.

— Vamos siéntate — Dijo Kankuro con un deje de impaciencia.

— Oh no, no quiero interrumpir su cita — Respondió ella viéndolos enrojecer hasta las orejas.

— O-oh no-no es una cita — Tartamudeó Matsuri sonrojada, mientras Kankuro se sonrojaba aún más bajo su mando kabuki.

— Ooh que lastima, creo que ustedes harían una hermosa pareja — Dijo Kagome con toda intención, cuando ellos se vieron entre sí y se sonrojaron antes de apartar la mirada, ella río internamente recordando a Miroku y a Sango hacer lo mismo que ellos cuando estaban aún en su etapa de negación. — ¿Qué opinas Gaara? — Agregó sin volverse a mirar al hombre que estaba justo detrás de ella.

— Kagome — Saludó Gaara con calma sin sorprenderse de la capacidad que ella tenía de detectarlo, entonces observó a su hermano y a Matsuri con los rostros muy rojos y se preguntó si esa era una de las señales de que se _atraían_ o era una señal de inminente _enfermedad_ o _vergüenza_. — Supongo — Respondió el simplemente antes de apartar una silla para ella en una silenciosa _orden/petición_ de acompañarlos, Kankuro le había hecho prometer que se uniría a ellos y ahora no se arrepentía de haberse dejado convencer.

— ¿Cómo has estado Gaara? — Preguntó Kagome una vez dejando a un lado su bolso tejido con plantas secas típicas que crecían en abundancia en Suna y sus alrededores, con las que habían estado tejiendo todo tipo de utensilios, desde cestas para recolectar materiales varios, hasta bolsos de mercado, carteras y otros artículos, que estaban vendiéndose bien, las plantas eran resistentes y una vez tejidas y tratadas eran duraderas y agradables a la vista.

— Bien, Trabajo, mucho trabajo — Contestó el con calma, mientras observaba a Kagome, hacía semanas que no la veía desde la primera y única reunión que habían tenido, desde allí ambos habían estado demasiados ocupados para concertar otra reunión, más ahora que había logrado poner algo de orden tal vez podrían reunirse de nuevo.

— Ya somos dos — Dijo ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Matsuri y Kankuro estaban susurrando entre ellos y lanzándoles miradas irritadas aquellos dos seres eran imposibles, ellos habían estado tratando de hacemos coincidir en diferentes lugares por semanas y cuando lo lograban ¿Que hacían? Hablar de _trabajo_ por supuesto, aquellos dos eran irritantemente imposibles.

— Ya basta ustedes dos, adictos al trabajo, vamos a relajarnos un rato — Gruñó Kankuro con irritación.

— Los dejo entonces para que sigan su reunión — Dijo Kagome haciendo ademán de levantarse pero Gaara y Matsuri se lo impidieron agarrándola cada uno de un antebrazo.

— Quédate — Dijo Gaara sin comprender por qué le molestaba que los dejara, disfrutando del contacto de su mano sobre el antebrazo de ella aun cuando la capa de tela sobre ella los separaba.

— Si Lady Kagome quédese, además Temari-sama fue clara cuando nos pidió que no la dejáramos hundirse en trabajo — Dijo Matsuri dedicándole una mirada a Kankuro mientras este asentía confirmando las palabras de la mujer.

— Ok, Temari es una _verdadera_ tirana — Dijo Kagome riendo por lo bajo.

Pronto estuvieron hablando de varios temas y cada vez que Gaara o ella tocaban algún tema del trabajo Kankuro o Matsuri los obligaban a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Por qué los guantes Lady Kagome? — Preguntó Matsuri entonces con toda intención, al principio ella no había encontrado las iniciales en el mendhi de Kagome, pero conforme estuvo peinando su cabello para la boda Shinto, ella había podido ver con más detalle el diseño y había encontrado las iniciales y silenciosamente había alabado la astucia de Temari.

— Yo también iba a preguntarte — Dijo Kankuro a quien Matsuri había comentado sus descubrimientos.

— Eh... bien yo... — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo, mirando a Gaara que a su vez la estaba mirando con un brillo de compresión en la mirada que mutó a triste resignación antes de ocultar todo sentimiento tras una máscara pasiva.

— El diseño es muy hermoso, y mi piel tiende a fijar muy, pero _MUY_ bien la henna, y no quería que alguien pudiera tomar las iniciales del diseño como excusas para armar algún rumor que perjudicará de alguna forma a Gaara, por eso los guantes — Explico Kagome retirando con calma los guantes de cuero suave como la seda de sus manos, su mendhi era de un rojo sangre resaltando aún más el diseño sobre su pálida piel.

— Oh, entiendo, pero creí que no te importaban los rumores — Dijo Kankuro con malicia, dedicándole una mirada llena de risa apenas contenida.

— No lo entiendes Kankuro, no se trata de un simple rumor es más complicado que eso, cada tribu nómada tiene sus propias costumbres arraigadas que identifican a cada una, aunque el mendhi es una de las pocas tradiciones que todas las tribus comparten, su significado para cada tribu es distinta — Dijo Kagome sintiendo el sonrojo instalarse en su pálidas mejillas y la mortificación subirle por la garganta.

— No entiendo — Dijo el confundido, pero mirando con regocijo el intenso sonrojo de Kagome, decidió que aquello debía ser _muy_ bueno si ella se sonrojaba de esa manera.

— Ya te explico… para las tribus del _Sur_ , el mendhi en la planta de los pies de una mujer _soltera_ indican que ya está en _edad_ de casarse, y cuando se agregan líneas desde la planta de los pies hasta los tobillos adornados con campanillas de plata indican la _presencia_ de un _compromiso_ , cuando se case tendrá henna en sus manos hasta la muñeca hasta el día en que muera — Explicaba Kagome con calma tratando de reunir coraje para explicar su situación mejor.

— Oh no dejan de ponerse henna — Dijo Matsuri sorprendida, que aun siendo de Suna desconocía las costumbres de los nómadas cardinales que aun recorrían el desierto.

— No es _simplemente_ decoración, es un _indicativo_ de su _posición_ de mujer _casada_ y una silenciosa _petición_ a los Dioses por bendiciones y protección para su clan y tribu — Explicó Kagome sonriéndole a Matsuri quien asintió comprendiendo. — Ok, ahora las tribus del _Este_ adornan las palmas de las manos con círculos huecos de henna negra para indicar que la mujer está soltera, y se agregan anillos rojos en la punta de los dedos hasta el primer nudillo abarcando las uñas para señalar un _compromiso_ y se adornan luego con intrincados diseños con los símbolos de las familias a unirse con la boda en las manos hasta el antebrazo y en los pies, estas usan un velo que cubre sus rostros _siempre_ , jamás se dejan ver por otro hombre que no sea su esposo o los miembro de su familia inmediata. — Explicó visualizando en su mente a las mujeres cubiertas por hermoso velos bordados. — Los del _Oeste_ mantienen sus manos libres de henna hasta el _compromiso_ creando una banda de henna atravesando el dorso de la mano izquierda culminando el diseño con un nudo a la altura del interior de la muñeca y un punto rojo en medio de la frente, la henna durante la boda abarcará sus manos y todo el antebrazo hasta la altura de los codos, los pies se cubrirán de henna sólo en las plantas. — Añadió gesticulando con las manos.

— ¿Y tú tribu? — Preguntó Gaara con calma, todos vieron como Kagome bajo el rostro aún más encendido mirándose manos.

— Las tribus el _Norte_ tienen muchas costumbres con el mendhi, se dice que las tradiciones se iniciaron con ellos, una mujer soltera usa el mendhi _sólo_ en una ocasión especial, una boda, o nacimiento y _siempre_ es una banda ligera sobre el dorso de las manos y los pies, el velo rara vez deja la cabeza de una mujer de la tribu del Norte y sólo su esposo o sus mayores pueden tocar su cabello que rara vez está fuera de su trenzado o libre de sus anillos — Explicaba Kagome levantando ligeramente su propia trenza cubierta con un velo asegurado con anillos de metal al cabello.

— Eso no explica nada para mí — Dijo Kankuro con malicia.

— Uh no, supongo que no… ok, cuando una mujer de las tribus del Norte se _compromete_ generalmente lo _anuncia_ en la _boda_ o _compromiso_ de alguien más, de forma silenciosa a través de la henna, donde muestra las iniciales del hombre que ha elegido para compartir su vida, unida a sus propias iniciales por la _misma_ línea de mendhi, como símbolo de que ambos serán _uno solo._ En los pies es sólo una confesión de amor, pero si también está en las manos es una _promesa_ de _amor_ y _honor_ que _VA_ a cumplirse como sea — Explicó colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa, donde se podía ver con total claridad ahora que sabían que buscar las iniciales de Gaara unidas a las de ella por la misma línea de mendhi, mientras su rostro enrojecía aún más bajo la mirada de silencioso shock de los tres ninjas. — Y cuando nos _casamos_ el mendhi _baja_ desde los antebrazos hasta la punta de los dedos entrelazando una vez más las iniciales, en los pies las plantas se pintan de rojo y una banda que sube desde el tendón de Aquiles hasta un dedo por encima del tobillo y se expande en siete lazos que simbolizan las últimas siete vueltas de la ceremonia de bodas se unen formando un nudo en forma de mandala, justo sobre el arco superior del pie y se colocan campanillas de oro o plata, después de la boda y por el resto de nuestras vidas tendremos un círculo rojo en medio de las palmas de nuestras manos con siete puntos negros pequeños rodeándolo, y un punto negro sobre el dorso de la mano con un círculo rojo rodeándolo, bermeñón en nuestras cabezas o una bindiya en medio de la frente será en mi caso, porque no quieren que se manche mi cabello, a ellos _realmente_ les gusta mucho como está.— Finalizó Kagome, mirándose las manos donde las iniciales de Gaara parecían brillar dispuestas a anunciarse al mundo.

— Eso quiere decir que para tu gente, tu estas comprometida con...

— No lo digas, Temari la muy tirana planeo esto, y no mi gente como tú dices no han visto mis manos, las mujeres que crearon el diseño no cuentan aunque estoy segura de que deben haber armado una buena con el rumor, si los ancianos lo vieran eso lo haría oficial así que no estás comprometido conmigo de ninguna forma Gaara — Se apresuró a decir Kagome en voz baja, cortando a Matsuri antes de que dijera algo que alguien más pudiera escuchar y meterlos en un buen escándalo. — Así que no tienes que preocuparte por que Raja y el resto de los hombres vayan a preguntar o presionarte de alguna manera, yo solo tengo que mantenerme bien alejada de las buenas gentes de las caravanas en especial de Raja y Rani hasta que el mendhi se borre y todo estará como siempre — Dijo Kagome con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Qué sucedería si Rani-sama o Raja-sama ven tu mendhi?— Pregunto Matsuri con un aire de sospecha.

— ¿Si que sucedería? — Presiono Kankuro.

— Oh, bueno, en el mejor de los casos se reirían de la audacia de Temari y se asegurarían de burlarse de mi por un buen tiempo — Dijo Kagome agitando las manos con gesto despectivo restándole importancia, antes de enseriarse. — Ahora, en el peor de los casos, se reunirían con el hombre al que me prometí y arreglarían entre ellos todos lo necesario para oficializar el compromiso incluyendo los planes de boda y todo el protocolo, independientemente si estoy de acuerdo o no, este método de compromiso se ha usado por años en las caravanas del Norte para casar a las jóvenes renuentes y bueno yo bajé la guardia con Temari y aquí estamos — Explicó Kagome escondiendo sus manos bajo la mesa cuando Krish se acercó a entregarle los menús.

— Oh arruinas toda la diversión Kagome no Hime — Se quejó la mujer lanzándole una mirada llena de sospecha a la sonrojada mujer.

— Curiosa, Krishi que mal, que mal — Amonestó Kagome con un deje de falsa molestia.

— Tenía que intentarlo — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a la barra riéndose por lo bajo, a cada paso de la mujer un alegre tintineo.

— Ohhh la muy malvada sabe algo, así que seguro ya los nómadas saben _de quien son mis manos_ ahora — Dijo Kagome tan distraídamente que no notó lo que se escapó de sus labios hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

— ¿ _De quién son tus manos ahora_ , te importaría elaborar eso para nosotros? — Dijo Matsuri con un brillo de astucia en los ojos.

— Es... es así como se conoce entre los nómadas esto — Explicó Kagome mostrando sus manos a Matsuri en silenciosa respuesta sintiendo su rostro calentarse con un furioso sonrojo.

— Ohhhh — Dijo Matsuri con la expresión de un gato frente a un tazón de crema.

— ¿Entonces Gaara cuando es la boda? — Dijo Kankuro riendo encantado de la situación, definitivamente su hermana era una genio en estas cosas, porque estaba seguro de que ella había planeado aquel desenlace tal vez con la ayuda de Shikamaru.

— Kankuro, no molestes — Dijo Gaara con su habitual calma exterior, mientras por dentro había un tumulto de emociones encontradas que no podía entender, el no conocía nada del sentimiento que su hermana compartía con el genio de Konoha así que no podía saber lo que sentía emocionalmente, lógicamente la idea de tomarla para sí tenía su mérito, la mujer era inteligente ( _muy inteligente_ ) interesante, lo que prometía que no morirían de aburrimiento, poderosa ( _si sus jutsus, inventos y la muestra de Taijutsu que había experimentado y visto eran un ejemplo_ ) tenía olfato para los negocios lo cual podría ser un acierto para Suna, entre otras cualidades más que él había notado y si a todo eso se le sumaba lo atractiva que era, físicamente no habría ningún problema para darle a Suna uno o dos herederos que siguieran con su línea de sangre, tan importantes para las tribus y Suna.

— Kankuro — lo regaño Kagome lanzándole una mirada que prometía los fuegos del infiernos que lo hizo palidecer, aquella mujer podía meter el temor de Kami en el cuerpo de un hombre sin ningún ninjutsu, Taijutsu o genjutsu, sólo por pura voluntad.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Matsuri estalló en carcajadas seguida de Kankuro, una risa baja de Kagome y una tímida sonrisa de Gaara, entonces se dedicaron a ordenar y a comer hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo, sin importar ya si era trabajo; tras cenar Kankuro y Matsuri se apresuraron a despedirse alegando que habían quedado para tomar un trago juntos con unos amigos de Kankuro y luego este la llevaría hasta su casa, dejando a Kagome y a Gaara al frente del bar de Juun que estaría abierto por un par de horas más antes de cerrar por el día.

— Vamos te acompaño hasta tu casa — Dijo Gaara caminando con calma recortando sus zancadas para quedar junto a ella.

— No tienes que acompañarme además quiero ir a darle un vistazo a lo que será el edificio de la escuela, quería ir temprano pero había mucho papeleo que terminar en la escuela — Dijo ella caminando junto a él sin prestarle atención a las curiosas miradas que las personas en la calle les dedicaban.

— Entonces más razón para acompañarte — Señaló el con calma, Kagome asintió suspirando derrotada, mientras Gaara le dedicaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible al dejarla sin argumentos alguno que le impidiera acompañarla.

Durante veinte minutos caminaron uno junto al otro en cómodo silencio, disfrutando de la brisa nocturna que poco a poco empezaba a tornarse más fría, cuando llegaron al lugar, Gaara sintió un poco de aprehensión al entrar en aquel lugar, que había representado un sueño imposible para él, más cuando Kagome tomó su mano y apretó en silencio instándolo a seguir, Gaara cerró su mano alrededor de la más pequeña y delicada y avanzó sin soltarla, cuando atravesó las puertas y vio el lugar sintió que había entrado a un edificio completamente distinto del que recordaba, la estructura era enorme, con el proyecto de un piso más seria tan alto como el edificio del Kazekage, Kagome avanzó con él y empezó a explicar todo lo que quería hacer allí y cuando llegó a los anexos fuera del edificio principal y le explicó sus intenciones de construir invernaderos señalando los problemas del que ya tenían en Suna y Gaara no pudo más que admirar aún más a la mujer que aún sostenía su mano y que si era sincero consigo mismo no quería soltar nunca más.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, sin importar la fecha del final de este fic, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte.: La autora**


	10. Cap 10: Al rescate de la aldea

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

" _Sinceramente no sé qué esperaba… me engañé por años a mí misma diciéndome que nunca tendría que descubrir mis secretos y aun así, la primera señal de la fragilidad de aquella mentira debí verla la primera vez que me vi reflejada en aquellos ojos violeta clarísimos de Hynata Hyuga, aun así en esos mismos ojos veo hoy el principio y el fin de mi más temido, preciado y protegido secreto…_

 _Amaterasu-sama donde quiera que estés, protégeme Ame no Usume-sama cuídame Tsukuyomi-sama, vela por mí y mantén a todos lo que quieran usarme o dañarme lejos, puede que el mundo y las circunstancias hayan cambiado, pero yo sigo siendo una mujer de fe, sé que debo decirle a Gaara lo que guardo, pero su reacción me llena de temor no quiero decepcionarle ni presentarme ante el como un potencial enemigo…_

 _He intentado decirle pero siempre me entra la cobardía y no puedo decir nada, así que guardo silencio y huyo… ¿Qué hacer? No tengo idea, toda mi genialidad me abandona cuando los sentimientos están de por medio y ahora más aún que lo que estoy sintiendo por él ha caído sobre mi cabeza como un balde de agua fría después de una insolación… no voy a preguntar más por qué mi vida es tan complicada… hace años que acepté el hecho de que es ASI y punto… al menos no moriré de aburrimiento, el karma es una hija de perra siempre lista para morderle el trasero a una cuando menos lo piensa, Oh Gaara, espero que entiendas y no me condenes. "_

 ** _Kagome_**

* * *

 **Cap. 10: Al rescate de la aldea.**

* * *

Gaara estaba a punto de perder su " _infinita_ " paciencia y mandar al infierno su posición de _pacifista_ mientas escuchaba al consejo lanzar una idea absurda tras otra para capear el ultimo abandono del Daimyo del viento, dejando a Suna y al resto de las tribus que dependían de ellos a su suerte.

Uno de ellos había sido tan estúpidamente audaz como para sugerir que Gaara recuperara a Shukaku y había faltado muy poco para que el usará su jutsu de ataúd de arena con él, afortunadamente para el _imbécil_ Gaara no era el mismo del pasado de lo contrario habría muerto apenas abrió su boca para sugerir semejante estupidez, así que el sólo había sometido a votación la destitución del imprudente consejero y se había desecho de él de inmediato pidiéndoles que al buscar a otro candidato se asegurarán de que este no trajera ideas tan absurdas al consejo de nuevo, y recordándoles que cualquier experimento con seres humanos era _ilegal_ y _penado_ con la cárcel de sangre y él había dispuesto aquella ley por una _razón_ en específico, _Suna no volvería a tener un jinchuriki nunca más._

— Es obvio que se necesita dinero para las varias necesidades de nuestra aldea — Dijo Ebizo con calma haciéndolos callar a todos sin esfuerzo. — No es necesario puntualizar lo obvio ni perder tiempo dando vueltas alrededor de ese hecho, lo que necesitamos son opciones _viables_ dentro de un marco _aceptable_ para obtener ese dinero — Señaló en anciano antes de mirar a cada uno de los miembros del consejo.

— Tengo entendido que la aldea está exportando varios insumos y víveres a muy buenos precios que hasta donde se no reportan ningún tipo de beneficios fiscal a la aldea, y están bajo el poder de una _"supuesta"_ escuela de _"trabajo"_ que toma _posibles_ ninjas bajo su ala y está fuera de nuestro control, sin embargo está en control de una ninja médico llamada _Kagome Higurashi_ — Dijo el consejero más joven del grupo, los otros ancianos se inclinaron a escucharlo pero echaron hacia atrás de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de la mujer en cuestión, ellos sabían que la mujer tenía _años_ armando aquella escuela con el apoyo de la difunta anciana Lady Chiyo, Lord Ebizo y otros miembros de la comunidad comercial de Suna, y ellos estaban pensando en añadirla a ella y a su escuela a él plan de rescate que estaban discutiendo.

— Tus palabras están fuera de lugar lord Romy una vez más — Dijo Onoki al percibir como el ambiente se había vuelto hostil y tenso alrededor de Ebizo, Baki, Kankuro y Gaara sin hablar de la mayoría, si no _todos_ los miembros del Consejo que habían visto el duro trabajo de la mujer desde sus inicios cuando apenas era una niña.

— No lo están, por eso me tomé la libertad de llamar ante el consejo a la ninja médico _Lady Kagome Higurashi_ , de la tribu nómada del Norte — Dijo haciéndole un ademán al ANBU que estaba en la puerta, mientras el Consejo en pleno estallaba en murmullos contrariados.

— Tus atribuciones están fuera de lugar Shibuza — Gruñó Kankuro con un filo amenazador, al tiempo que las puertas se abrirán y Kagome entraba al salón acompañada de un ANBU que caminaba a una distancia respetuosa de ella sin atreverse siquiera a tocarla, aquel día estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con un bajo fondo azul turquesa y un velo blanco apretado sobre la cabeza y frente, asegurándolo con diminutos ganchos de pelo que se confundían con el bordado simple, el consejo cayó en un silencio incomodo mientras la mujer avanzaba con la dignidad de una reina frente a los campesinos de su reino, ella parecía brillar con un tipo de limpieza que ninguno de ellos poseía.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama, Ebizo-sama, Kankuro-san, Baki-sama, honorables miembros del consejo— Saludó Kagome a la manera nómada agradeciendo mentalmente el fino cuero pálido que se aferraba a sus manos como una segunda piel.

— ¿ _Lady Kagome_ , sabe usted por qué ha sido llamada a este consejo? — Pregunto Romy con un borde de burla que no pasó desapercibido, Kagome se irguió en toda su estatura y le dedicó una mirada de fría dignidad que lo obligó a apartar la mirada. — ¡Conteste! — Rugió molesto de que aquella simple mujer lo humillara sin siquiera decir una sola palabra.

— Te recomiendo que muestres más respeto por la dama, no estás tratando con una criminal consejero Romy — Dijo la anciana Kaori con un claro filo de amonestación.

La digna mujer frente a ellos no era cualquier mujer, era la princesa de las caravanas, la amiga de Lady Temari y su familia, protegida y alumna de la difunta Lady Chiyo, protegida actual de Lord Ebizo y un miembro de peso en la comunidad según sabía de buena fuente, no comprendía lo que aquel idiota quería ganar atacando directamente a alguien a quien el Kazekage obviamente guardaba algún tipo de interés.

— Ella _tiene_ que responder — Insistió Romy mirándola de los pies apenas asomados por el borde de la falda del vestido hasta el velo que cubría su extraño cabello platino. — Retírate el velo, estas en presencia del consejo — Añadió con saña.

— Suficiente — Resonó la fría voz de Gaara cortando como una afilada kunai a través de la sala del consejo haciéndolos sobresaltarse y tensarse en sus asientos, ellos no habían escuchado aquel tono de voz en particular desde antes que Akatsuki hubiera extraído a Shukaku de su cuerpo e indicaba que estaba a punto de hacer un baño de sangre. — Exponga sus preguntas _ahora_ — añadió Gaara con un filo obviamente cortante y los ojos turquesa claros helados prometiendo en silencio tortura y muerte.

— ¡El velo! — Insistió Romy tercamente ignorando todas las alarmas que sonaban alrededor de él.

— Tonto, _esta_ es una _dama_ de la tribu del Norte, el velo no se retira si no es frente a amigos íntimos y familiares, no puedes _exigir_ el retiro del velo, en especial si estás hablando de la _princesa_ de las tribus — Dijo Kankuro con furia. — Di lo que tengas que decir, con respeto y deja de hacernos perder nuestro maldito tiempo — Añadió con sincera brutalidad.

— La _"supuesta escuela"_ que manejas está haciendo ganancias sin reportar impuestos a Suna, por lo tanto tienes que pagar una multa y entregarás la escuela al cuidado del consejo junto a cualquier red comercial que hayas creado para tu beneficio, se te despojara de tu certificado de ninja médico y toda posición material que poseas y cumplirás condena en la prisión de sangre de por vida, o bajo el _custodio_ que se ofrezca — Dijo el hombre atropelladamente tan dominado por la ira que no midió todo lo que dijo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Una vez más el consejo estalló espantado ante las increíbles palabras del hombre, las dos mujeres lanzaban expresiones de genuino enfado y los hombres no podían contener los crudos comentarios sobre la palabras sin sentido del hombre.

— Yo no quería decir eso — Dijo Romy confundido, por su arrebato, él había _pensado_ en ese plan, pero no quería decirlo abiertamente, no entendía que había pasado cuando se encontró soltando todo su plan a la mujer que lo había estado evadiendo y rechazando sin siquiera decir una palabra, frente a todo el consejo y peor aún frente al Kazekage y sus hombres de más confianza.

— ¡Ooh! pero tú lo dijiste consejero Romy — Dijo Ebizo con clara lentitud esforzándose por controlar su ira, ahora más que nunca él debía vivir un poco más para poner a salvo a la dama. — Por favor mi lady, conteste las acusaciones presentadas por este _torpe_ consejero — Pidió Ebizo con todo respeto, cuando la mujer le dedicó una ligera inclinación de cabeza ellos se sorprendieron de ver que tenía una diminuta sonrisa calmada en los labios.

— Ella tuvo que hacer algo para que yo dijera lo que estaba pensando — Acusó Romy hundiéndose aún más.

— Calla hijo, estas arruinándote aún más — Señaló un anciano en una silla de ruedas junto a él con un gesto de molestia en el rostro curtido y lleno de cicatrices, mientras lo miraba con dureza, asco y profunda desconfianza.

— Honorable consejo, es cierto que hace casi trece años a la edad de ocho años empecé lo que hoy se conoce como la " _Escuela de profesiones de Suna_ " sostenida por los primeros años con el dinero de _mi_ bolsillo, ganado duramente entre misión y misión, los primeros años fueron duros y difíciles aun así logramos salir adelante hasta lo que somos hoy — Explicaba Kagome con fría calma. — Respecto a la información del consejero, puedo decirles que es _falsa_ y no tiene ningún fundamento sustancial para acusarme de estafar a Suna

— ¡Mientes! No hay ningún timbre fiscal con la firma de una escuela de trabajo ni ninguna a nombre suyo — Señaló el hombre triunfante.

— Por supuesto que no, entonces tenía _ocho años_ y algo más cuando inicie la escuela, siendo menor de edad no podía firmar o registrar mi escuela a mi nombre, por eso Lady Chiyo Kami la tenga en paz, sugirió que usara a un testaferro que me ayudara con toda la parte legal hasta que tuviera la edad para encargarme yo misma de todo esto, mi testaferro fue Juunharu Motti hasta poco más de seis meses, mi carrera como ninja médico y ninja activo, sumado al ataque de Akatsuki, la guerra y demás, me impidió hacer ese movimiento legal que logré completar hace poco más de tres meses, y debo señalar que la escuela está debidamente registrada bajo el nombre que acabo de darles, no bajo el que usted dijo Shibuza-san, la _"Escuela de profesiones de Suna"_ está dentro de todos los parámetros legales exigidos por Sunagakure, su consejo y Kazekage respectivamente. — Dijo Kagome con calma, apenas conteniendo las ganas de formar su arco con Reiki y disparar una flecha al imbécil y crear un _bonito_ cráter en su lugar. Si, ella era una sacerdotisa, pero ahora también era una _ninja_ y la ninja en ella estaba _deseosa_ de usar a su parte miko y purificar al maldito hombre en el sitio, ¿Quién se creía el maldito cretino de venir así tan campante a querer arrebatarle algo que había creado de la nada y con mucho sacrificio? Kami, las manos le picaban de por lo menos abofetearlo " _duro_ ".

— ¿Tiene alguna prueba de lo que dice Lady Kagome? — Preguntó uno de los otros consejeros impresionado por la calma de la mujer, había visto a muchas otras incluso a un par de mujeres Anbu tartamudear ante el consejo, pero esta estaba allí frente a ellos hablándoles con la calma con la que se comentaba el clima, y no sabía si admirarla o preocuparse.

— Actualmente no tengo esos documentos en mi persona — Contestó ella apenada.

— ¡Porque no existen es mentira! — Insistió Romy, más nadie parcia estar prestándole atención.

— En realidad iba a sugerir que me permitieran buscar la documentos y volver, si lo desean en compañía de algún escolta — Sugirió Kagome enviando ligeramente un poco más de Reiki al molesto consejero, siempre había sentido una nota discordante en el por eso lo había evitado como la plaga, siempre manteniendo una barrera imposible de atravesar entre ellos, ella odiaba como el la miraba y sentía las horribles ganas de purificarlo cada vez que se acercaba a ella aún más desde la boda de Temari donde había _fingido_ no conocerla.

— Eso no es necesario, Lady Kagome yo _aún_ tengo las copias de los documentos originales que me entregó en nuestra última reunión — Dijo Gaara mientras un clon de arena entraba a la sala y dejaba una gruesa carpeta en manos de Gaara.

— Es no es posible, usted se ha dejado engañar por esa mujer — Rugio Romy levantándose del asiento.

— _¡Suficiente!_ , no sólo me sacas de mi trabajo donde puedo estar salvando alguna _vida_ , para arrastrarme esta _farsa_ que estás creando con el fin de arrebatarme la escuela que he creado _ahora_ que se sostiene por sí misma, si no que tienes el descaro de faltarle al respeto a este _consejo_ y al mismísimo _Kazekage_ no tienes vergüenza alguna — Dijo Kagome con cortante gélides lanzándole una mirada de glaciar desdén al hombre que reaccionó como si ella lo hubiera golpeado.

— Creo que ya llegaste demasiado lejos Romy, Lady Kagome está bajo mi protección y yo respondo por ella, doy fe de que los documentos en poder del Lord quinto son _legítimos_ después de todo soy uno de sus _consejeros personales_ y estoy al tanto de todo lo que tiene que ver con _la escuela de profesiones y sus miembros_ — Dijo Ebizo con dureza, mirando fijamente a Romy hasta que esté bajo la mirada comprendiendo que sus aspiraciones como líder del consejo acababan de ser destruidas por sí mismo.

— Tú eres la _concubina_ de Lord Gaara — Acusó finalmente sintiendo el último hilo de cordura romperse, él se había mantenido oculto del saneamiento que habían hecho en el consejo al inicio del año cuando habían tratado de acabar con la línea de Kages de la familia Sabaku empujándolo al matrimonio concertado con la dama del clan de la tribu Houki, una tribu extranjera de la que sabía que la mujer estaba comprometida sentimentalmente con otro, para alejar al Kazekage de Suna mientras tomaban el control, lamentablemente habían sido descubiertos y detenidos.

Alrededor de él los miembros del consejo contuvieron abruptamente el aliento ante semejante declaración, en especial las dos miembros femeninas mujeres tribales en conocimiento de las políticas internas del matriarcado nómada.

— Tu ignorancia sobre las costumbres nómadas es dolorosamente obvia Romy, es una _vergüenza_ que seas miembro del consejo cuando no conoces para nada las costumbres nómadas, que por cierto son la base de las costumbres de Suna — Dijo Kagome erguida en todo su metro setenta y cinco mirándolo con un deje condescendiente tal que encendió la ira del hombre aún más. — Déjame explicártelo, ¿Ves el velo en mi cabeza? Es _blanco_ y aunque el color puede variar a diferencia del resto de las mujeres, este oculta _todo_ mi cabello hasta la _frente_ , señal de mi condición de _doncella_ , ¿Ves la ausencia de joyas elaboradas? Es señal de mi condición de mujer _independiente_ que ha dejado el _dominio_ de su padre y sólo volveré a usar joyas sólo en _ocasiones especiales_ , y finalmente cuando _acepte_ a un esposo, ¿Ves los anillos de plata en mi velo aferrándose a mi cabello? _Siete anillos_ sin adornos en señal de _virtud_ , que tendrán el escudo de la casa del hombre que tome por esposo y finalmente pero no menos importante, no _existe_ en la caravanas nómadas de este lado del mundo el concepto de _concubina_ , sólo esposa, hija, madre, anciana y viuda, el matriarcado no lo aceptaría, nuestra reputación lo es _TODO_ para nosotras, por eso _todos_ los Kages de Sunagakure desde el primero, han elegido a sus esposas de las tribus nómadas y no de Suna, para honrar el compromiso de los primeros nómadas del Norte que formaron está aldea — Dijo Kagome con mortal gélides dedicándole un mirada de calmada dignidad.

Frente a ella los ancianos del consejo, el Kazekage y todos los presentes la miraban impresionados por su actitud, si no hubieran estado allí desde que inició el conflicto, ellos habrían creído que la dama sólo estaba dando es una charla sobre la historia de Suna y los nómadas, y no regañando a un hombre mayor que ella como si fuera un crío insolente (porque en realidad así se había comportado)

— Creo que ahora sólo queda buscar a otro miembro para ocupar el asiento de Romy — Dijo Ebizo con calma y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el aludido estaba envuelto en arena, con un Anbu a la espalda y Kagome entre él y Ebizo con los dedos, índice y medio de su mano derecha en el centro de su frente, iluminados con chakra y el claro intento de asesinato rodeándola como una espesa nube que desmentía su anterior calma.

— Demasiado drama para estos viejos huesos — Dijo Ebizo echándose a reír muy al estilo de su difunta hermana, haciendo que los labios de Kagome se curvarán y sus ojos azules grisáceos brillarán con risa contenida evaporando la gruesa y pesada nube de intento de asesinato que la había rodeado fuerte y claro para todos los que estaban allí presentes.

Con la ayuda del ANBU dentro de la sala, Romy fue retirado de la presencia del consejo y de Kagome y fue escoltado fuertemente hasta las mazmorras donde sería fuertemente interrogado, Kagome revisó la presión de Lord Ebizo frente al preocupado consejo y dictaminó que era necesario llevarlo al hospital para medicarlo, su ritmo cardíaco estaba muy acelerado, disolviendo así la _fatídica_ reunión y mostrándole una vez más la imperativa necesidad de sincerarse con Gaara, sobre su condición de sacerdotisa.

Durante los días siguientes al fiasco del consejo, Kagome sostuvo varias reuniones con la Junta directiva de la escuela, donde revisaron desde el monto de los impuestos a pagar aquel año, hasta las propuestas de dos nuevos cursos para la escuela, logró reunirse con los constructores de la escuela para tener un tiempo estimado de entrega tras hacerles un pago importante por sus servicios y prometiendo el resto para la fecha de entrega del edificio entero, incluyendo los anexos y los 4 invernaderos pequeños que había ordenado construir.

 **===E S D D===**

La primera vez que los habitantes de Suna vieron a su Kazekage caminar junto a la princesa nómada por el mercado, las buenas gentes de Suna se habían quedado mirando casi de forma grosera por el shock, más ellos ni lo habían notado demasiado entretenidos el uno con el otro, ver a la hermosa dama caminar junto al taciturno Kazekage comentándole alguna que otra cosa y sonriendo abiertamente al Kazekage que la observaba con atención, había sido una noticia que había mantenido a la aldea especulando por días e incluso semanas, para la cuarta vez se les había visto avanzando hacia los invernaderos ya se comentaba entre susurros la impactante imagen que formaban ambos como pareja, y en el transcurso de un par de semanas ya era normal verlos compartir a solas o en compañía de Kankuro, Matsuri, Baki o el mismo anciano Ebizo, y cuando el grupo de fanáticas del Kazekage descubrieron la creciente amistad habían estado muy celosas y molestas, más conforme indagaban y conocían a la mujer más a fondo no pudieron evitar aprobarla, aunque también pudo haber sido por las _palabras_ (Amenazas) de Matsuri y las amenazas ( _Promesas_ ) de Kankuro de convertirlas en _marionetas_ si arruinaban aquello para Gaara lo que hizo el truco y las calmo, por otro lado los fanáticos de la belleza de las caravanas estaban devastados, ellos sabían perfectamente que nadie podía comprarse al Kazekage así que se limitaron a suspirar y a observarlos de lejos como siempre.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche Gaara observaba Suna desde lo alto de la azotea del edificio administrativo del Kazekage, algo estaba perturbando a Kagome y él estaba esperando _pacientemente_ a que ella viniera a él como había prometido que haría, pero estaba cansándose de esperar, durante las últimas reuniones que habían terminado en salidas a diferentes puntos de Suna que eran parte de la red de comercio que ella había formado para los rubros hechos en su escuela, Gaara había notado una sombra de preocupación oscureciendo sus ojos y a veces distrayéndola haciéndola caer en profundos silencios meditativos.

Aquel día cuando habían estado hablando sobre su carromato y las opciones que podía idear junto a él, ella lo había mirado una vez más como si tuviera algo más que decirle, pero al final había callado y se había despedido de él saliendo de su oficina con prisas, tras horas de hundirse conscientemente en trabajo para evadir la sensación extraña que su aptitud causaba en él, Gaara se encontró sin nada más que hacer y allí estaba ahora, sentado sobre el techo del edificio analizando todo lo que sabía de la mujer, buscando algún posible problema que ella pudiera tener sin llegar a ningún lado, las mujeres eran tan _complicadas_ el jamás había logrado comprender a su propia hermana en muchos aspectos, y la interacción femenina que había tenido a parte de ella, era limitada pues habían sido shinobis, subordinados, ninjas médicos con las que sólo había compartido misiones y estaban demasiado asustadas como para formar alguna amistad con él, y las prostitutas a las que había pagado para usar sus cuerpos y aprender, estas solo le habían indicado donde y como tocar, cuando aplicar más presión, fuerza y ritmo necesarios para dar y recibir placer, pero fuera de la mecánica sexual ausente de sentimiento alguno, él no había aprendido absolutamente nada de la mente femenina de por sí difícil de entender, y según la sincera confesión de Kankuro, y por lo que él había podido ver de Lady Kagome, ella era _especialmente_ complicada y eso era parte de su encanto y misterio.

 **===E S D D===**

Al día siguiente Kagome salió del hospital temprano en la mañana después de cubrir su guardia nocturna, mientras caminaba hacia su casa los transeúntes, ninjas o civiles le dedicaban ligeros saludos acompañados con una mirada llena de curiosidad, al llegar a casa fue directo a tomar un baño y a dormir como los muertos hasta que tres horas después se levantó sobresaltada por la alarma junto a su cama, tras asearse nuevamente y comer algo rápido, salió casi corriendo al ver que llegaría tarde a su reunión con el Kazekage, ella quería empaparlo de todo lo que necesitaba saber en caso de que ella terminara en la _cárcel de sangre_ por su ayuda a Hinata Hyuga.

— Saludos Gaara, Matsuri — Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles con calma aquella mañana cuando llego a la oficina justo a tiempo.

— Lady Kagome, ¡buenos días! — Saludó Matsuri antes de salir de la oficina cargada de pergaminos que seguramente tendría que enviar aquel día.

— Buenos días Kagome — Saludó Gaara vistiendo su rojo atuendo sin su jarrón de arena, mientras avanzaba hacia ella bebiendo de la imagen que presentaba frente a él.

— Saludos Gaara, buenos días ¿Podemos irnos entonces? — Preguntó Kagome mirándolo de los pies calzados en botas negras, hasta el cabello rojo sangre un par de tonos más oscuros que su larga chaqueta de mangas largas, Gaara la miró a su vez desde la cabeza cubierta por el velo blanco, hasta el borde del vestido blanco con el bajo fondo rojo oscuro.

— Después de ti — Dijo haciéndole un ademán para salir de la oficina.

Caminaron uno junto al otro con cómoda tranquilidad, ignorando olímpicamente la imagen que ambos proyectaban cuando ella estaba vistiendo uno de los colores asociados al Kazekage, el rojo oscuro de su falda baja no lo opacaba la cantidad de blanco que ella usaba aquel día y el mismo Gaara había observado a la mujer con aire de masculina apreciación aunque ni el mismo lo había notado o comprendido la razon, hasta que noto como algunos hombres con los que se cruzaban los saludaban a ambos con la misma respetuosa reverencia y lo miraban a el primero con cautela y respeto y luego a ella en señal silenciosa de respeto.

— Gaara, este es Tamaki-san, de la tercera generación de alumnos de la escuela — Dijo Kagome presentando a los dos hombres, Tamaki era un hombre bajo de piel aceitunada y cabellos siempre ocultos en algún colorido turbante y penetrantes ojos negros su piel aceitunada se veía casi metalizada y tenía una sonrisa fácil para todos.

— Un honor Kazekage-sama, por favor siéntense, mi lady — Dijo el hombre mayor dedicándoles una sonrisa gigante sacando una silla para ella de inmediato y luego otra para el Kazekage, mientras su mujer aparecía con una jarra de te frío y una muestra de los dulces que preparaban.

— Gracias Zinta-san — Dijo Kagome a la mujer, que la saludo respetuosamente a la manera nómada, aunque ella misma no lo era, Gaara había notado que mucha gente en la aldea solía saludar a Kagome a la manera nómada a pesar de ser nativos de Suna que aunque técnicamente eran nómadas solían usar la forma general de saludo.

— Siempre un placer lady Kagome — Dijo a mujer antes de hacer una respetuosa reverencia a Gaara y retirarse.

— Bien Tamaki-san aquí presente es uno de mis más antiguos alumnos y colaboradores empezó la escuela con un curso de panadería artesanal pero terminó convirtiéndose en _maestro pastelero_ , sus dulces son de muy alta calidad y muy buscados dentro y fuera de Suna, también es un activo colaborador de la escuela como la mayoría de los alumnos que aún están en Suna— Explicó Kagome dándole un resumen a Gaara mientras le servía un vaso de té y le ofrecía la bandeja de dulces, después de haberle dado una ligerísima descarga de Reiki y chakra en caso de algún veneno, ella después de todo no podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de algún ataque hacia el Kazekage por muy alumno que el hombre haya sido de ella.

— ¿Cuáles son sus formas de colaboración? — Preguntó Gaara aceptando él te y probando una de las empanadas de hojaldre que le ofrecieron, el dulce relleno se derritió en su boca junto al hojaldre dándole una descarga de sabores a sus papilas gustativas que le resultó muy familiar, comprendiendo que era allí donde Temari compraba los dulces que compartía con Kankuro y el en casa.

— Bueno Kazekage-sama, es variado según sea la necesidad de la escuela o alguna _petición especial_ de Lady Kagome y ambos sabemos que la dama _rara vez pide ayuda_ , así que tengo que estar preguntando a todos — Dijo el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa paternal a Kagome que hizo un gesto despectivo, completamente avergonzada. — Generalmente colaboramos con ingredientes, personal experimentado para cubrir cursos sobre alguna serie de dulces específica, o dinero para alguna necesidad de la escuela, pronto tendremos una cede propia como ya debe de saber — Agregó el hombre con calma.

— Y no olvides que generalmente dan oportunidad de trabajo a los egresados y has estado ayudándome a formar una cooperativa de trabajo para ayudar a los nuevos pequeños empresarios a crear sus negocios en varias áreas de Suna e incluso un par en las tribus — Señaló Kagome con calma.

— Todos los que tenemos negocios gracias a la escuela, damos oportunidad de trabajo a los nuevos egresados mi lady, pero mi ayuda en la cooperativa es sólo _administrativa_ usted fue la de la idea como siempre y usted es la que nos reunió y nos convenció de que está era una buena idea — Rebatió el hombre sonriendo bonachonamente a la mujer.

— Solo les señale el camino — Soltó Kagome abochornada sintiendo su rostro calentarse con un sonrojo que nada tenía que ver con el calor el lugar era bastante fresco en su opinión aunque no le caería mal un aire acondicionado.

— Mi lady, con todo respeto usted _no_ muestra el camino, usted _crea_ fundaciones _fuertes_ , y levanta _todo_ ladrillo a ladrillo y luego apunta para que otros avancen — Dijo el dando una carcajada, cuando la mujer se sonrojo aún más y por completo.

— Ya claro, sigan, sigan hablando — Ordenó ella con un deje imperioso que hizo reír al hombre una vez más.

Gaara hablo un rato más con el hombre que le dio un ejemplo claro de lo que aquella escuela haba hecho por él, cuando Kagome se retiró a hablar con la mujer y los hijos del hombre, este le dijo lo que había sido su vida antes de aquella escuela, le contó parte de su vida, de cómo había sido shinobi y como había perdido su pierna derecha en el campo de batalla enemigo incapacitándolo para ejercer como ninja, y luego sin pensión había ido a parar con su esposa al albergue al no tener como pagar la habitación donde vivían, el trabajo de su esposa de mesera no era suficiente para cuidar de él y sus heridas y pagar por la habitación, deprimido y muy amargado él había sido uno de los que habían tenido que ser convencidos para tomar un curso, Juun había hablado con él y le había ofrecido una ayuda económica para una prótesis y la promesa de ser su primer cliente fijo si terminaba el curso, al final su esposa y su milagroso embarazo lo habían empujado a aceptar la ayuda y a tomar el curso directo de una niña pálida, a la que entonces no le tenía mucha fe, cuando terminó el curso entre los primeros de la clase, Juun había cumplido su palabra con creces cuando le consiguió otros clientes, desde entonces su vida cambió por completo, al principio dedicándose a vender sus dulces caminando por Suna con esfuerzo aprendiendo a manejar la prótesis, hasta que pudo alquilar una pequeña carpa en el mercado que eventualmente logró cambiar por un pequeño local que era donde estaban ahora, confesó con lágrimas de emoción en los oscuros ojos llenos de gratitud que le debía su vida a aquella niña pálida a la que entonces no le tenía fe y sin embargo en la actualidad daba gracias de haber conocido, y le había señalado que como el habían muchísimas más personas, que debían _mucho_ a Lady Kagome y que no les alcanzaría las vidas para pagarle aun cuando ella misma no esperaba ni _deseaba_ ningún tipo de pago por parte de ellos.

Gaara escuchó la historia del hombre con atención, comprendiendo el profundo respeto y genuino afecto que aquella gente sentía por Kagome por lo que ella había hecho por las vidas de aquellas personas, cuando ella dijo " _darles una vida decente_ " ella había omitido mucho de lo que realmente había hecho por ellos, ( _prótesis, medicinas, comida entre otras cosas_ ) su respeto y curiosidad por ella crecieron aún más.

Cuando ella regresó y se despidieron de Tamaki y su esposa, está les dio a cada uno una bolsa con dulces para llevar, luego Kagome lo llevó hasta varios negocios, una panadería, una cristalería, una fábrica de cerámica para pisos, una fábrica de vajillas de cerámica, otra de vajillas de vidrio, y la más extraña de todas un taller de ingeniería mecánica, donde se fabricaban los hornos y demás maquinaria que se usaban para la fabricación de cada producto que salía de su escuela, allí pudo ver el proceso de fabricación de dos enormes hornos para pan, batidores industriales y una máquina que ellos llamaban " _sobadora_ " para hacer panes diferentes al típico pan de peeta de Suna, que pronto serían parte de la maquinaria que operaria en la nueva sede de _la escuela de profesiones de Suna_.

Kagome le explicó que aquella maquinaria era hecha por encargo y ellos se encargaban también del mantenimiento de la maquinaria que fabricaban por el resto de su vida útil, le contó cómo un grupo de viejos ninjas titiriteros unidos a un viejo inventor extranjero que había ido a parar a Suna y se había quedado, habían armado un horno pequeño para ella poco después del inicio de la escuela, con piezas de cocinas descartadas y material abandonado en una antigua aldea en el desierto y desde allí habían creado planos por ensayo y error y luego ella había echado mano de varios antiguos libros y manuales educándolos aún más, al punto que hasta aquel día ellos daban los cursos de _mantenimiento mecánico industrial_ a aquellos con la capacidad de entender algo de mecánica.

Y así estuvieron durante el transcurso de una semana donde él pudo visitar y hablar con muchos de los ex alumnos de la escuela y escuchando sus historias e incluso presenciar una clase de alfarería, la imagen de la mujer se había elevado aún más a sus ojos conforme reunía más información y pronto estaban discutiendo planes de ayuda social a aquellos ex shinobi que estaban incapacitados o muy ancianos para seguir compartiendo ideas y planes para mejorar sus vidas.

 **===E S D D===**

— Bien Gaara hoy quiero llevarte de nuevo a la cede de la escuela, quiero que conozcas a nuestra plantilla de construcción entrenada por un antiguo maestro constructor de Suna que tras perder a su familia terminó en el albergue por no tener a nadie que cuidara de él, lo cual fue una suerte para nosotros, tiene cinco años entrenando a la nueva generación de constructores y sigue siendo el " _maestro y rey del castillo_ " — Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios y una chispa de risa en los ojos haciéndolos ver más azules que grises.

Gaara asintió y siguió caminando junto a ella disfrutando del relajado silencio que le permitía estudiar mejor a aquella mujer, aquel día vestía su típico vestido blanco con bajo fondo verde claro y su velo verde claro con bordados blancos cubriendo sus cabellos y su frente, ella se movía junto a él con calma e innata elegancia, sin malgastar movimientos y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, aun así había algo ligeramente predador que le recordaba que ella era una ninja entrenada que había combatido con él y que había estado muy cerca de aniquilar en su sitio al ex concejero que había atacado a lord Ebizo, y aun viéndola junto a él aquella aura inocente era imposible de ignorar y había seguido presente aun cuando se había interpuesto entre el ataque y lord Ebizo incluso antes de que algún Anbu tuviera tiempo. Cuando llegaron al edificio este era un hervidero de actividad y él tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en lo que ella quería mostrarle.

— _¡_ Atención _pendencieros!,_ cuidado con lo que dicen están en presencia de una _dama_ y el Kazekage — Gruñó un hombre delgado y erguido como una espiga, apoyado en un grueso bastón lleno de nudos de madera blanquecina y lustrosa por el uso, la piel cetrina arrugada como un pergamino muy viejo, vestido con una amplia túnica de algodón blanco haciéndolo ver aún más delgado y frágil y la cabeza cubierta por un turbante marrón.

 ** _— ¡Si maestro, señor!_** **_—_** Corearon los hombres animadamente, Gaara pudo ver cómo algunos sacaban el pecho mientras otros negaban burlándose por lo bajo, sin comprender por qué lo hacían hasta que vio a uno de ellos mirar con atención a Kagome, que estaba hablando animadamente con el anciano, y otro le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda al hombre negando silenciosamente y siguieron su trabajo.

— Este es Alí-sama, maestro constructor de Suna y una enorme adición a nuestra familia de la escuela de profesiones un verdadero genio — Dijo Kagome.

— Muchacha si tuviera por lo menos la mitad de la edad que tengo te pediría matrimonio, deja de alagarme — Gruñó el anciano por lo bajo pero con el rostro claramente sonrojado y los ojos marrones oscuros brillando con la picardía de un muchacho.

— No es cierto, tal vez me adoptarías, no creo que ninguna mujer pueda remplazar a tu _adorable Aisha_ — Dijo Kagome riendo de buena gana y llenando el lugar con su risa cantarina, ambos hombres la miraron uno con fija atención predadora, y otro con paternal indulgencia.

— Tiene razón, bien Kazekage-sama vamos a enseñarle lo que estamos haciendo aquí, mi lady su casco — Dijo en anciano lanzándole una mirada a un joven de unos quince años que estaba observando a la mujer embelesado, hasta que el anciano gruñó y este salió disparado a buscar los cascos, cuando regresó el anciano le entregó un casco amarillo con bandas rojas a Kagome y otro a Gaara antes de ladrar un par de órdenes al joven y empezaron a caminar por los espacios que habían visto antes, ahora más adelantados y lleno de vida con las cuadrillas pululando de un lado al otro.

Gaara observó que aquel día estaban dando clases en la obra, y cuando pregunto, el anciano le explicó que la construcción tiene su parte teórica y su parte práctica, generalmente hacían reparaciones menores en el albergue, pero esta había sido la oportunidad de reunir a todos sus estudiantes y ponerlos a ejecutar la parte práctica desde cero con el pago de salarios como bono añadido mientras construían una escuela para todos.

— ¿Entonces cuando cree que podremos empezar a movernos? — Preguntó Kagome al final del recorrido.

— El último piso que quería y la azotea están listos, y los invernaderos nuevos sólo están esperando los vidrios para terminarse, ahora estamos terminando de frisar el interior del último piso, y dándole el acabado al piso del sótano y la de los invernaderos — Explicaba el anciano mostrándole un fajo de papeles a Kagome que estudio antes de pasárselos a Gaara que a su vez revisó con silenciosa impresión ante el monumental trabajo que se estaba llevando a cabo. — Ahora la semana que viene los muchachos de la electricidad van a venir a instalar todo lo demás y luego tenemos la visita final de los peritos para el permisos de seguridad y creo que después de eso podemos mudarnos así que yo diría como tres semanas a cuatro, si la parte burocrática no se tarda — Añadió lanzándole una mirada a Gaara, que el capto de inmediato asintiendo imperceptiblemente al anciano.

— ¡Oh! entonces creo que puedo empezar a hacer inventario de todo el material de oficina que se ha hecho en la clase de carpintería — Dijo Kagome pensativa, ignorando por completo el intercambio entre los hombres.

— Has hecho algo grande en Suna mi Lady — Dijo el anciano con respeto, mirando de Gaara a Kagome con un aire conocedor.

— No, _hemos_ hecho algo grande mi querido Ali, tu nombre también estará en esa placa de inauguración junto a todos los que han hecho esto posible — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole con emoción apenas contenida casi brillando de alegría frente a los dos hombres.

— Bah, sólo arme una buena celebración y deme un buen cordero picante y estamos hechos, Kazekage-sama, Lady Kagome — Dijo el anciano despidiéndose con un seco ademan.

— ¡Oh Gaara tenemos que celebrar esto! — Dijo Kagome agarrando su brazo derecho presa de la alegría. — Vamos a buscar a tu hermano y a los otros y vamos a cenar al bar de Juun yo invitó— Dijo Kagome arrastrándolo con ella, sin mirarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de las sonrisas conocedoras de los hombres y el anciano Ali. — Oh, lo siento me deje llevar — Dijo Kagome soltándolo de inmediato muy sonrojada de vergüenza mientras él estaba más que encantado de dejarse llevar por ella, mas no hizo ningún comentario.

Aquella noche Kagome había arrastrado al anciano Ebizo con ella y lo había unido a la celebración por un rato, antes de anunciar que estaba demasiado viejo para todo eso pero que los jóvenes podían seguir, Baki lo acompañó a su casa y luego Kankuro y Matsuri se retiraron dejando a Gaara y a Kagome a solas una vez más, caminando hacia la casa de Kagome.

— Estas feliz — Dijo Gaara mirando de reojo a la mujer con los brazos cruzados para retener calor la noche estaba muy templada y debatiéndose si debía o no ofrecerle su propia chaqueta.

— Si, lo estoy, creo que esto es la realización de un sueño, la seguridad de que aun cuando yo no esté, la escuela estará y con el tiempo, perseverancia y trabajo las cosas van a mejorar para Suna, no con esto quiero restarle mérito a los shinobi Gaara, sólo que necesitamos algo más que shinobi para dejar de depender de otros países — Dijo ella mirando con intensidad hacia el cielo cuajado de estrellas, era algo que aún con sus años no podía dejar de disfrutar, el cielo despejado y sin contaminación, las estrellas brillando sobre el manto oscuro del cielo nocturno su único lazo con las tres eras que había conocido, con sus amigos en el Sengoku, su familia en su época y su vida actual en aquel tiempo.

— El anciano maestro tiene razón, aunque tú quieras restarle importancia, todos ellos saben que está escuela y sus resultados son tus logros, tus triunfos, TU hiciste un cambio en Suna, que empezó como un grano de arena y ahora es toda una duna que amenaza con convertirse en un enorme desierto — Dijo el con calma sin poder evitar observarla y beber de su imagen.

— Pero el desierto es una vida dura y en su mayoría estéril — Dijo Kagome con preocupación, pensando en su inminente confesión y las miles de posibles consecuencias que esta podían traer consigo. — ¿Que si el viento arrastra la arena derrumbándolo todo? — Añadió, pensando en los secretos que guardaba y que ahora con la petición de Hinata Hyuga tenía que revelar.

— El desierto es duro, pero aún seguimos aquí ¿no? — Respondió el con calma absoluta. — Y si el viento derrumba todo, aún quedará su gente para levantarlo todo, y aún estará el recuerdo de la promesa de una mejor vida a través de tu escuela, creo que será una de las primeras cosas en levantarse — Añadió el con solemnidad.

— ¿Gaara? — Dijo ella deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su casa y volviéndose a mirarlo con los ojos más grises que azules brillando con emoción. — Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho, gracias — Agregó poniéndose de puntillas y atrayéndolo hacia ella plantando un beso en la parte baja de su mejilla, sin importarle quien los viera, sus palabras le habían dado el último empujón que necesitaba.

— ¿Por qué el beso? — Preguntó Gaara sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse de los pies a la cabeza con aquella inocente y dulce acción tan significativas para el aún más cuando ella no estaba ahora más dormida que despierta.

— Por que tus palabras me hacen muy feliz y eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo — Dijo ella antes de despedirse a la manera nómada y entrar en su casa recostándose de la puerta de la entrada con la mano sobre el pecho donde su corazón palpitaba enloquecido amenazando con salirse de su pecho. — ¡Ay Kami! — Gimió Kagome al comprender aquella noche lo que había estado pasando los últimos cuatro meses, ella estaba _enamorándose_ de Gaara y eso solo era tan alarmante como _aterrador._

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	11. Cap 11: Shikon no miko

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Cuando pienso que la vida no puede sorprenderme más, llega ella y expone ante mis ojos un mundo repleto de miles de millones de posibilidades completamente desconocido para mí, y yo un hombre que nació y vivió en la oscuridad toda su vida, me encuentro expuesto a su brillante luz y consigo que no me daña, más bien me guía y me arrulla, y yo que nunca he sido un hombre de fe, me encuentro experimentándola todo gracias a ella a su bondad a sus ideas o simplemente siendo ella, siempre supe, **sentí** en el fondo de mi alma, que ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera cruzado en mi camino, solo que jamás me imagine cuanta verdad había realmente en mis pensamientos. _

_Su obra por Suna y su gente va mucho más allá de la escuela que ha formado, ella realmente les ha dado una "nueva vida" a aquellos que han tenido fe en ella y en su visión._

 _Y ahora mientras tiembla como una hoja ante mí, su digna y calmada seguridad echada a un lado mientras sus lágrimas de angustia surcan sus mejillas, y cortan mi alma como dagas ardientes, y su miedo destroza algo dentro de mí, mientras ella cuenta su historia y pone su vida por completo en mis manos, sé que no puedo hacer más que protegerla._

 _¿Qué mal ha hecho ella, más que proteger y darle a Suna y a todos una oportunidad de vida? Nada, ella no ha hecho daño alguno, aunque admito que ni yo me esperaba este posible desenlace y aun no sé cómo sentirme al respecto, supongo que solo el tiempo dirá como debo sentirme"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 11: Shikon no miko.**

* * *

La tensión en la oficina del Kazekage era tan palpable que podía cortarse con un cuchillo oxidado con suma facilidad, mientras Gaara fulminaba con la mirada turquesa a su cuñado perezosamente " _sentado_ " en la silla frente a su escritorio, con los ojos engañosamente casi entrecerrados de sueño, ocultando la mente brillante que el hombre en realidad poseía y lo había llevado a la nada envidiable posición de " _inteligencia_ " de su aldea a muy temprana edad.

— ¿Por qué no tuve reportes de esto hace cuatro meses? — Preguntó Gaara secamente mirando a Shikamaru frente a él tensarse ligeramente antes de volver a " _desparramarse_ " cómodamente sobre la silla frente a él.

— Tuvimos una brecha de importancia en el escuadrón ANBU bastante grave y la información se perdió, hemos pasado los últimos meses recolectando toda la información de nuevo y filtrándola a fondo para asegurarnos de la _legitimidad_ de la misma y por eso estoy aquí, apenas recibimos las copias recuperadas de este reporte en particular hace cinco días — Explicó Shikamaru, con su tono perezoso pero sus ojos negros brillaban con inteligencia.

— Entiendo, explica entonces — Dijo Gaara dándole toda su atención, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que quería decir perfectamente, ellos mismos habían tenido brechas de seguridad antes y habían sido bastante difíciles de controlar, la más reciente había ocurrido a inicios del año bajo la tapadera de su supuesto " _compromiso_ ", una brecha a nivel Anbu no solo era algo sumamente grave, sino _peligroso_ y mucho más difícil de controlar, teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de los daños colaterales que estas brechas pudieran causar y no solo hacia los shinobi, sino hacia los civiles más vulnerables que ellos a los ataques.

— Bien, los sellos han estado inactivos desde le guerra y aquella _temporal_ ocasión durante el colapso de la luna y el ataque frustrado al clan Hyuga, hasta un día antes de que ustedes llegaron a Konoha junto a otros invitados para la boda y la afluencia típica de visitantes, entonces el sello estuvo palpitando según los reportes a un ritmo que se describió como " _cardíaco_ " durante una semana completa y luego la actividad cesó por completo y volvió a su estado de inactividad total — Explicó el hombre con calma leyendo la copia del reporte y entregándoselo a Gaara que a su vez volvió a leerlo, mas por costumbre que por dudar de la fiabilidad de Shikamaru.

— Entonces está persona estuvo en Konoha al mismo tiempo que la boda estuvo en proceso — Dijo Gaara con aire pensativo, preguntándose las posibles razones sin llegar a más que a meras suposiciones sin ninguna base real en que apoyarlas, sintiéndose inmediatamente frustrado por la falta total de información sobre aquel delicado tema.

— Hay varias teorías y me gustaría que me permitieran ver los sellos de Suna una vez más — Dijo Shikamaru con una expresión decidida, como el Shikamaru estaba buscando dar con esas respuestas y eliminar cualquier amenaza contra sus aldeas.

— Kankuro irá contigo — Respondió Gaara pensativo.

— ¿También tienes una hipótesis Gaara? — Pregunto Shikamaru notándolo concentrado, él no era estúpido y lo seria si desestimaba la propia inteligencia y mente táctica de Gaara, el hombre era un genio en sí mismo y como el, tenía ya que manejar algunas cuantas teorías.

— Creo que esto tiene que ver, con ese _ataque_ que destruyó a Juubi y a Kaguya — Contestó el finalmente mirando a Shikamaru con su habitual calma.

— También yo lo creo, no he dejado de investigar esto, sólo puedo decirte que no hay templo alguno con una sacerdotisa o un monje con esta habilidad, según el último monje que conocí cuando le expliqué lo que vimos en la guerra, dijo textualmente: _el poder de los dioses desapareció hace más de quince siglos mucho antes de Kaguya y el fruto_ — Explico Shikamaru con seriedad enderezándose en la incómoda silla.

— Entonces está persona es un _agente libre_ , y por lo tanto un _riesgo_ — Sentenció Gaara preocupado porque alguien con semejante habilidad estuviera libre y sin ningún control.

— No necesariamente, lo único que ha hecho es _proteger_ — Dijo Shikamaru con calma el había analizado todos los hechos una y otra vez y todo lo llevaba al mismo punto, esa persona quien quiera que fuera solo los había " _protegido a todos civiles y shinobi y ayudado a destruir a Kaguya y al Juubi_ " nada más.

— ¿Y cuándo cobre sus servicios que haremos? — Respondió Gaara secamente mirándolo con atención, él no era tonto sabía que esa persona solo había ayudado y protegido, pero siendo el quien era no podía dejar de ver también las cosas con una visión más cínica y dura de la vida, si se equivocaba ya se disculparía entonces, por ahora él no podía creer en un acto _desinteresado_ de esa magnitud y no podía esperar a tener a los civiles entre la vida y la muerte para confirmar si se equivocaba o no.

— No creo que esté interesada en cobrar, o ya lo habría hecho — Señaló Shikamaru con calma, comprendiendo la posición de Gaara, el mismo había tocado esa posibilidad y aun no estaba completamente descartada.

— ¿Entonces por qué tenemos esta reacción ahora? — Preguntó Gaara entonces observando fijamente a Shikamaru.

— Mi teoría es que es una cuestión de _resonancia_ , la _energía_ de esta persona hace que los sellos _reaccionen_ a ella, no es algo que esté haciendo deliberadamente, ella tiene que imaginarse que su sellos a estas alturas están siendo monitoreados — Dijo Shikamaru levantándose.

— Por lo tanto, desconoce las reacciones de sus sellos a ella… entiendo… entrégale esta nota a Kankuro — Dijo Gaara entregándole a Shikamaru un sobre, que este tomó y salió de la oficina con su típico pasó perezoso. — Matsuri, arregla una reunión urgente con Lord Ebizo para hoy mismo. — Ordenó Gaara con su típica calma, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a las infinitas posibilidades mientras esperaba por el anciano concejero, el único en el que el realmente confiaba a plenitud.

— ¡Ahora mismo Gaara-sama! — Respondió la mujer dejando un fajo hojas sobre su escritorio antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a Gaara sólo con sus pensamientos. Horas después Shikamaru, dio un nuevo y sorpresivo reporte a Gaara, junto a Baki, Kankuro y Ebizo, donde les había explicado lo que había encontrado, resaltando el hecho de que los sellos de Suna emitían un ligero fulgor que fluctuaba en un ritmo decididamente cardiaco, lo cual quera decir que quien quiera que fuera esta persona, estaba en Suna o muy cerca de ella ¿En las caravanas tal vez? Nadie lo sabía aun.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome estaba encantada con la visita que había recibido aquel día, Temari había sido una bienvenida sorpresa que no había esperado y no tuvo remordimiento alguno en secuestrarla aquel su _único_ día libre de la semana.

Ambas se habían puesto al día de inmediato y Temari había disfrutado enormemente haciendo enrojecer de vergüenza a Kagome con sus comentarios pervertidos, luego Kagome la había arrastrado hasta la escuela que se tenía prevista a inaugurar en un par de días más, por los que estaba aún más feliz por su presencia.

Temari había revisado todo, desde los viejos hornos para pan construidos con varias partes recicladas que habían funcionado por años en el anexo del albergue y los nuevos recién instalados, hasta los hornos de cerámica y vidrio, caminó por cada aula y vio con rapaz atención la parte administrativa y los invernaderos, sus críticas constructivas habían sido muy buenas y al final ambas habían regresado a casa de Kagome con la promesa de un buen curry, lamentablemente Shikamaru estaba encerrado en la oficina con Gaara, Kankuro, Baki y lord Ebizo según explicó una aburrida y muy somnolienta Matsuri.

 **===E S D D===**

— Lady Kagome, siento mucho interrumpir — Saludo el anciano Ebizo cuando ella atendió a su puerta aquella tarde poco después que Temari se retirara.

— Oh, pase, pase por favor — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole, el anciano entro y cerró detrás de él.

— Tenemos que hablar Kagome-sama — Dijo el anciano con preocupación evidente, Kagome dejó de sonreír al ver su expresión de solemnidad y suspiro pesadamente.

— ¿Ha llegado el momento verdad? — Preguntó Kagome comprendiendo de inmediato la situación, tras guiarlo hasta a la cocina donde estaba afanada haciendo la cena que le había invitado a Temari, su esposo y hermanos, Matsuri y Baki, empezó a escuchar lo que había pasado aquel día con creciente temor en su corazón, para cuando el anciano terminó el temor era pánico crudo y duro, de ese tipo de pánico que hacia correr a la gente en dirección opuesta o tan desesperados que terminaban saltando a un peligro mayor del que temían.

A la final solo le había pedido que viniera a cenar con ellos pues _sentía_ que necesitaría su apoyo moral, el día había llegado y esta vez no podía seguir huyendo y ocultándose más.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche cuando sus invitados llegaron todos se sorprendieron mucho por la presencia del anciano Ebizo en la casa, más ninguno lo señaló en voz alta, Kagome permitió que Matsuri ayudara con los platos y a Temari era imposible impedirle nada, al final todos habían comido y bebido a gusto y tras un suculento postre de chocolate que había hecho casi llorar a Matsuri y a Kankuro, ambos suplicaron que les enseñara a hacerlo, mientras todos tomaban una copa de dulce vino frutal.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Gaara? — Preguntó Kagome llamando la curiosidad de sus invitados que jugaban al Go en el caso de Shikamaru y el anciano Ebizo o las cartas entre Temari, Matsuri, Kankuro y Baki.

— Claro — Dijo Gaara que la miró con atención antes de asentir y seguirla hasta una habitación que parecía una oficina, que estaba conectada a la sala por una de las dos puertas a la derecha de la habitación de la planta baja que permanecían cerradas, la cocina y la lavandería estaban ambas en un amplio arco plenamente visible desde la sala, aquella casa había sido construida como un círculo central gigante, con cuatro semicírculos, dos anexados a cada lado derecho e izquierdo del círculo principal según la ubicación de la puerta principal y un semicírculo más pequeño para la propia ubicación de la escalera hacia los pisos superiores.

La habitación a la que entraron era semicircular como todas las habitaciones de Suna, las paredes en el mismo tono arena con la banda en forma de mosaico azul claro a la mitad de la pared, y una biblioteca en forma de cúpula al final de la habitación, repleta de libros, pergaminos y fajos ordenados de papeles, frente a la biblioteca había un escritorio de la misma madera de cerezo barnizada de la que estaba hecha la biblioteca, con una silla de espalda alta de aspecto cómodo y frente al escritorio dos sillas cómodas y un cómodo sofá acolchado en colores tierra con un par de almohadones verde oscuro con ricos bordados típicos de las caravanas.

— Tengo algo que decirte, de hecho hace rato que quiero hablarte de esto y no sé como decirlo, ni cómo vas a tomarlo, sobre todo " _como vas a tomarlo_ " — Dijo Kagome de inmediato sabiendo que era inútil darle más vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado preocupada, especialmente las últimas semanas de este mes? — Dijo Gaara sobresaltándola con sus palabras y recordándole lo observador que él era ciertamente.

— Oh, te diste cuenta entonces — Respondió Kagome pasándose nerviosamente las manos nuevamente impecables sobre el rostro, Gaara extrañaba ver sus iniciales en las suaves y delicadas manos de la mujer frente a él.

— Esperé a que dijeras algo — Señaló el en un ligero tono de reproche, observándola atentamente, ella estaba claramente nerviosa y no se molestaba o podía ocultarlo.

— Lo estoy haciendo _ahora_ que he puesto casi todo en orden, no es fácil lo que tengo que explicarte, yo no sé cómo vas a tomarlo ni las consecuencias de lo que tengo que decirte, lo que tengo que explicarte — Dijo Kagome controlando el temor que crepitaba dentro de ella.

— Nunca lo es — Contestó Gaara, Kagome suspiró con agotamiento y tomó un libro delgado, encuadernado en piel negra de su escritorio y se lo entregó.

— Para poder explicarte esto, tienes que entenderlo a fondo y por eso necesito que leas esto antes de que hablemos — Dijo Kagome dando un paso hacia atrás y sentándose muy tiesa en la silla frente al escritorio haciéndole un ademan a él para que se sentara, Gaara miró a Kagome con interna perplejidad.

 **" _Sacerdotisas de todos los tiempos"_ **

Gaara leyó el título un total de tres veces, antes de que la comprensión de las ramificaciones de lo que aquello significaba se abriera paso en su mente, entonces él también se sentó sintiendo que esta vez el _realmente_ lo necesitaba, y en silencio abrió el libro y leyó de inmediato las cincuenta siete páginas que conformaban el libro, releyendo algunos de los párrafos dos o tres veces pestañeado en perplejo silencio.

Cuando terminó se obligó a arrancar su mirada del libro y volvió a mirar a Kagome ahora con otra nueva luz sobre ella, notando la rigidez de su espalda y las manos una aferrada a la otra con fuerza, como para no retorcerse los dedos nerviosamente o temblar, ella estaba intentando inútilmente esconder su temor, fue claro para el que en ese momento ella le temía y su temor lo hería profundamente por alguna razón que no lograba entender.

— _Eres tu_ — Dijo Gaara finalmente, aquella no había sido una pregunta y aquello había roto la compostura de Kagome que se echó a temblar frente a él hiriéndolo aún más.

— _Yo soy_ — Contestó ella secamente forzándose a calmarse, mirando fijamente sus manos apretadas sobre su regazo, respirando entrecortadamente conteniendo su pánico y las lágrimas que picaban en sus ojos y amenazaban con desbordarse de ellos.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto el observándola fijamente, y ella suspiró pesadamente, como quien está completamente derrotado, haciéndolo sentir completamente miserable al causar aquella reacción en ella.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo, como explicarlo? — Respondió ella a su vez levantando su mirada llena de calmada resignación, que corto profundamente en algún lugar dentro de él y lo hería de una manera que él no había imaginado que algo pudiera herirlo, lo más irónico era que ella no pretendía dañarlo.

— Pudiste venir a mí — Señaló el tragándose el nudo grueso en su garganta sin apartar la mirada de ella.

— Estoy frente a ti _ahora_ — Respondió ella con un borde de desesperación, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba lenta y cruelmente.

— ¿Por qué no antes? — Exigió el levantando la voz levemente, insatisfecho con su respuesta, adolorido por su temor y lo que este causaba en él.

— No era fácil antes y no es más fácil ahora — Contestó Kagome forzándose a calmarse, mientras sentía la histeria subirle por la garganta con su reacción, antes de forzarla a retraerse, él tenía todo el derecho a enfurecerse con ella por callar algo así, como líder de la aldea el esperaba tener a su alcance todo el conocimiento que pudiera afectar de alguna forma a su aldea, y él podía verla claramente como un riesgo si así lo decidía, después de todo no era poco lo que ella había ocultado, poco importaba que su silenciosa ira destrozara su corazón.

— Explícame entonces — Ordenó el obligándose a calmarse entonces, comprendiendo de inmediato que ella ya estaba muy asustada por sus propias ideas preconcebidas de su posible reacción.

— Creo que será mejor que discutamos esto frente a todos entonces, porque yo no creo que pueda repetir esto tantas veces, me temo que me falta valor para eso — Dijo ella con calmada dignidad.

Gaara asintió y se levantó seguido de cerca por ella y avanzaron en silencio Gaara la frente y Kagome siguiéndolo empujando el pánico a in lado y sintiéndose completamente expuesta y derrotada, al volver a la sala todos les dirigieron una mirada de abierta curiosidad y algunos los miraban con picardía, más al ver las caras serias de ambos el ambiente jovial se volvió tenso de inmediato.

— Lady Kagome tiene algo que explicarnos — Dijo Gaara sentándose junto al anciano Ebizo, que miraba a la mujer con completa comprensión brillando en los muy oscuros ojos violetas.

— Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por haber mentido no por la mentira en sí, sino por la acción de mentirles, por la mentira no voy a decirles que lo siento, lo hice para protegerme y lo volvería a hacer si _tuviera_ que hacerlo — Dijo Kagome sinceramente mientras sintió como su alma se partía a pedazos cuando él usó el honorífico después de haberle pedido dejarlo de lado, casi desde el inicio de aquella amistad que al parecer habían tenido.

— ¿Kagome? — Preguntó Temari realmente asustada, viendo las expresiones serias de Kagome y su hermano, ella podía ver el conflicto de emociones de su hermano, y la completa miseria en la que Kagome estaba hundida en ese momento y eso la aterraba, pues sabía muy bien que debía ser algo muy delicado para destruir la usual calma y genuina alegría de Kagome.

— No, no me interrumpan ahora, o voy a perder el poco valor que he reunido — Pidió con la voz temblorosa del temor y los nervios. — Esto empieza en Tokio - Japón, en el templo del atardecer custodiado por la familia Higurashi desde tiempos inmemoriales y una joven pareja que pedía un milagro, un solo milagro, " _un hijo_ "; en el templo había un enorme árbol sagrado o el _Dios árbol_ , uno de tres dejados en este mundo por los Dioses creadores, con tres bendiciones para sus hijos, fueran Youkai, Hanyou o Humano... — Decía Kagome que suspiró y trago el nudo en su garganta sin ver a nadie en particular, porque temía perder el valor, su mirada estaba en el pasado en aquella vida que había dejado atrás y que volvía a castigarla por algún razón que no podía comprender.

— Para dar un resumen, el milagro de un hijo tocó a la pareja y la casa Higurashi ganó una heredera, una hija y una poderosa _sacerdotisa_ , que no descubrió sus poderes espirituales si no cuando a los quince años un Youkai ciempiés conocido como " _la señora ciempiés_ " la arrastró por el pozo seco que estaba en los terrenos del templo, hacia el pasado donde los Youkai aún caminaban libremente por esta tierra y que hasta aquel momento la joven desconocía de su existencia más allá de los " _cuentos_ " de su anciano y excéntrico abuelo, luego la misma Youkai arrancó de su cuerpo de un mordisco la codiciada _Shikon no tama_ , una joya poderosa y maldita que causó estragos en la historia de la humanidad por milenios y que accidentalmente la joven rompió tratando de salvar una vida, ella no era una guerrera, de hecho la única arma que ella había tenido en sus manos entonces, había sido un zapato o un rollo de periódico para matar a algún insecto que terminaba haciéndola correr en dirección opuesta y chillando hasta los cielos — Comento dedicándoles una burlona y sonrisa triste, recordando a la tonta ilusa que había sido, tan segura de saber todo para descubrir que no sabía absolutamente nada.

— Luego con la ayuda de un Inu Hannyo, la joven empezó a buscar los fragmentos topándose con un árbol demoníaco que entonces no pudo destruir por falta de entrenamiento, conocimientos y poder, luego se unieron a ellos un Kitsune Youkai, una Nekomata, una Taijiya, y un monje pervertido Budista y recorrió con ellos Japón combatiendo demonios y espíritus por casi tres años sin parar, aprendiendo poco a poco de sus dones y a luchar, buscando cada fragmento pues sólo ella podía verlos y mantenerlos purificados, hasta que una bruja logró revivir a la que se creía era su antigua encarnación en un cuerpo de barro y huesos que fue enemiga del grupo hasta el final.

La joven también combatió a un poderoso y astuto enemigo, el _Hanyou Naraku_ nacido del bandido Onigumo y sus oscuros deseos, al final el Inu Hanyou que siempre había amado a la supuesta antigua _encarnación_ de la joven, la fallecida sacerdotisa Kikyo, falló en su promesa de proteger a la joven del futuro y esta fue herida de muerte; su hermano mayor el señor de las tierras del Oeste había formado una amistad con la joven e hizo todo para salvarla incluso formar un pacto de sangre con ella _adoptándola_ como su hermana y _hembra Alfa_ de la manada.

Los Dioses no estaban muy felices con el descuido del Inu Hannyo, por otro lado aquel intercambio de sangre había desatado un raro poder dentro de la sacerdotisa, uno que ella no podía controlar y había destruido el sello que un enemigo desconocido entonces había puesto sobre sus poderes desde su nacimiento, ambos poderes estaban desequilibrados y estaban desgarrándola de adentro hacia fuera y sanándola una y otra vez impidiéndole salir de ese círculo vicioso, los Dioses le ordenaron cruzar los seis planos astrales de aquel mundo y entrenar cumpliendo una serie de pruebas, en el reino humano: ella debía encontrar su centro de paz y crear un bosque sagrado solo con su poder, _Reiki_ el poder con el que había nacido, en el infierno manifestar el _Youki_ que la sangre del Lord Youkai le había dado, cuidándose de no contaminar su alma y manteniendo a las almas condenadas a raya, en el animal enfrentar la salvaje oscuridad instintiva que había recibido cuando salvaron su vida, manteniendo la cordura, el lugar de descanso de los Youkai, debía entrenar su cuerpo y su alma imbuida con ambos poderes creando equilibrio entre uno y otro, haciéndose fuerte físicamente y desarrollando sus habilidades como guerrera, en el de los espíritus sedientos y la reencarnación donde debía subir el gran árbol de vida, desde las raíces hasta la rama que sostenía su vida para adaptar y aceptar completamente los cambios que estaban por venir con la sangre en sus venas y el poder contenido en su cuerpo mezclando ambos poderes para la creación de una nueva energía estable, un mezcla perfecta entre el _Reiki_ con el que haba nacido y el _Youki_ que se le había dado y finalmente el reino de los dioses donde recibiría un regalo de aceptación de Amaterasu-sama madre de las Sacerdotisas y Tsukuyomi-sama el padre de la raza Youkai.

Entonces volvió física y espiritualmente distinta, se lanzó a la batalla entonces como una verdadera guerrera y derrotó a su enemigo recuperando la perla, luego se quedó en el pasado sabiendo que en su época sería poco más que un fenómeno y terminaría en miles de pedazos en diferentes laboratorios del mundo que no se detendrían a tomarla en cuenta como un ser humano, en su ambición de crear el _soldado perfecto_ , un arma, que era como la verían.

Después de la destrucción de Naraku, todo estaba tranquilo en apariencia, hasta que los humanos empezaron a cazar a la sacerdotisa y lo que quedaba de su grupo tratando de obtener la joya y usar el engañoso deseo prometido para destruir a los Youkai, y los Youkai viendo lo que los humanos querían hacer, intentaron obtener la joya para controlar a los humanos y reclamar su _justo derecho a vivir_ , todo apuntaba a una guerra sin cuartel que al final terminaría destruyéndolo todo, al final el Lord del Oeste con la ayuda de la sacerdotisa crearon un portal hacia un mundo propio, llevándose a todos los Youkai remotamente inteligentes con él, y así la joven despidió a su hermano y a los hijos que había criado y dispuesta a acabar con la tentación de la joya le dio una " _Orden que no podía desobedecer_ " y la joya fue destruida, _realmente_ destruida para siempre frente a sus últimos aliados, la Taijiya Sango y el Monje Miroku, todo pareció ir bien hasta que una ola de intenso dolor atravesó a la joven y empezó a desvanecerse, Sango devastada y aterrorizada le prometió, le juró que estarían esperando por ella, pues ella mintió y les dijo que estaba volviendo a su época para no asustarlos, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, la Taijiya presionó jurándole que el hijo del hijo que esperaba en ese momento y todos los hijos de su línea de sangre estarían allí en el futuro esperando por ella, y le arrancó una promesa a la joven sabiendo que tendría que luchar por vivir.

Entonces todo se oscureció y los Dioses vinieron a ella, ellos estaban furiosos por el último ataque de la perla, entonces Amaterasu-sama le pregunto ¿ _Por qué no había pedido un deseo, porque había dado una orden_? Y la joven dijo algo como: _no hay deseo desinteresado sea como sea habrá ganancia y la perla volverá, en cambio con una orden no hay ganancia personal y no podrá volver ni a este mundo ni a ningún otro_ , Amaterasu le dio su última bendición y el mundo se volvió oscuro una vez más y la joven de casi dieciocho años despertó en el cuerpo de una criatura de apenas seis años en medio del desierto hace casi quince años, ella atravesó el desierto por varios días hasta que encontró ayuda, medio muerta fue llamada por aquellos que la encontraron " _El espíritu del desierto_ " — Relató Kagome con la mirada perdida en el pasado sin ver las expresiones de asombró y perplejidad de cuatro de las siete personas que la escuchaban.

 _Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, Primogénita del clan Higurashi de Tokio Japón, Shikon no miko, señora de la casa del Oeste, señora de la casa de la luna y la "Gran sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos" la última sacerdotisa de mi clase, entre los muchos títulos que me otorgaron con los años, nací del año mil novecientos noventa y seis y ese es en resumen mi vida, de mi primera vida, júzguenme ustedes_ — Finalizó levantando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante y retador sin notar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, ni sus manos temblorosas cerradas en puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se marcaban tirantes el su pálida piel, mientras los miraba sin verlos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y cargados de crudo poder mostrándoles en parte lo que ella realmente era.

El silencio que siguió tras su relato, fue un silencio chocante, un silencio de perplejidad, los rostros de Kankuro y Matsuri estaban congelados de shock, Baki la miraba con reverente temor, Shikamaru con un deje de calmada aceptación y Temari con total calma, al igual que Gaara y Ebizo.

— Entonces el gato está fuera de la bolsa — Dijo Temari levantándose con calma absoluta y caminando hasta Kagome que se mantuvo firme a pesar de mostrar un ligero brillo de temor, Temari era una guerrera por excelencia, cuando la rubia se detuvo frente a Kagome y levantó la mirada hacia ella lanzándole a Kagome una mirada feroz, Kagome sintió que el alma se le salía por la boca. — No te comportes como una _maldita cobarde_ Higurashi — Soltó Temari envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado, atípico en ella. — Ninguna amiga mía es una _maldita cobarde debilucha_ — Agregó en un feroz gruñido, entonces el silencio de la habitación fue roto por el descorazonado sollozo de Kagome quien se derrumbó con una monumental crisis de nervios en brazos de Temari, como si eso hubiera sido el punto de quiebre que necesitaba. Gaara se movió de inmediato y la sostuvo también cuando sus piernas cedieron antes de que cayera y se golpeara contra el suelo junto a Temari que se negaba a soltarla.

— Lady Kagome por favor, se va a enfermar — Decía Matsuri tratando de calmar a Kagome minutos después, su historia era algo increíble, demasiado impresionante y mágico, pero de alguna forma encajaba con aquella mujer, ella podía verlo y esperaba que los demás también pudieran verlo.

— Déjala Matsuri, creo que ella merece desahogarse después de todo lo que dijo — Dijo Kankuro incómodo con la llorosa mujer que Temari había arrastrado al mueble más cercano y sostenía en silencio dejándola llorar contra ella, él estaba aún en shock si era sincero consigo mismo.

— Ella tiene razón, Kankuro en la parte interna de la isla de la cocina está un aparador, allí Kagome guarda el licor con el que a veces cocina, trae algo _fuerte_ — Ordenó Temari, retirando los ganchos que sostenían el velo al cabello de Kagome y luego procedió a deshacer la larga trenza con ayuda de Matsuri.

— No estas sorprendida — Señaló Gaara sintiéndose miserable al ver a la mujer en aquel estado, ella siempre le había parecido tan calmada y fuerte, que él había dejado de lado la vulnerabilidad que se adivinaba a veces en sus ojos si sabías que buscar.

— Siempre supe que ella era _especial_ , había algo en mí que siempre lo supo, además yo _si_ estaba pendiente de ella en la guerra, esta es mi amiga Gaara, y por muy buena ninja que fuera ella siempre ha tenido ese aire de _inocente pureza_ que ninguno de nosotros tuvo jamás, y me preocupaba su seguridad no quería perder a mi única amiga en la guerra — Señaló Temari, con petulante calma peinando ausentemente las largas hebras platinadas con los dedos.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — Preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad, estudiando a la albina mujer que sollozaba incontrolablemente, decidiendo que la mujer era un alma noble y pura y él era muy bueno juzgando a la gente.

— No lo creerían si se los dijera — Contestó Temari, recibiendo el sake de manos de Kankuro rechazando la copa. — Toma un poco Kagome-chan — Dijo Temari empinándole la botella contra los labios cuando estaba sollozando haciéndola tragar un enorme trago haciéndola abrir los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas desmesuradamente, y empezó a toser ahogada con el consumo sorpresivo del fuerte licor.

— _¡Temari!_ — Chilló Matsuri, golpeando a Kagome por la espalda, mientras esta resoplaba tratando de llevar aire a sus pulmones y deshacerse del fuego que la recorría desde los labios al estómago.

— No debiste darle eso — Dijo Gaara viendo como el rostro enrojecido por el llanto de Kagome palidecía de golpe pareciendo que pronto se iba a enfermar.

— Pero ya dejó de llorar — Señaló Temari con calma, y todos vieron que en efecto Kagome había dejado de llorar, aunque no estaban seguros si estaba respirando, ella ciertamente se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal.

— Lady Kagome por favor — Dijo Ebizo suplicante acercándose a ellas, mientras Matsuri se apartaba dándole espacio al anciano que se sentó de inmediato junto a Kagome que seguía hundida en el silencio, tomando las manos de la mujer con extrema delicadeza y reverencia.

— Usted lo sabía — Dijo Gaara con calma, mirando al anciano y comprendiendo finalmente por que se dirigía a ella con tanta _reverencia_ y cuando la tocaba lo hacía con _extrema delicadeza_ como si ella fuera algo _frágil_ que pudiera dañar sin querer.

— Desde el momento en que puse mis ojos sobre ella cuando tenía apenas seis años Lord quinto — Respondió el anciano con seguridad mirándolo a los ojos sin temor ni arrepentimiento.

— ¿Por qué no dijo nada, porque lo oculto? — Preguntó Kankuro desconcertado Ebizo era por mucho el consejero más fiel a Suna que habían tenido, toda su carrera había sido intachable incluso en los días más oscuros de Suna.

— ¿Recuerdan cómo se creó Suna? — Preguntó Ebizo a su vez. — De un clan que permaneció en este mismo lugar por siglos, atados por _juramento_ a una _antigua_ promesa, nuestro clan Sabaku puede ser rastreado desde ustedes los más jóvenes, hasta el inicio del clan en la era Sengoku, cuando una Taijiya y un Monje budista se casaron — Dijo el anciano sonriendo con triste alegría, sus ojos violeta oscuro brillando con melancolía, sacando de su túnica un rosario antiguo que pasaba de una generación de guardianes a otra y se la entregó a Gaara y que Kagome vio con reconocimiento y añoranza.

— los compañeros de Lady Kagome, fueron los _fundadores_ de Suna — Dijo Shikamaru con calma comprendiendo por donde iba el anciano, mirando con reverente curiosidad el rosario en manos de Gaara.

— Entonces este lugar estaba lleno de vida, las flores, los árboles, los ríos, la explosión de vida y color, tan diferente al mundo que encontré aquí, tarde años, muchos años en aceptarlo y reconciliarme con su nueva realidad, con la perdida de todos mis seres amados — Dijo Kagome finalmente en un tembloroso suspiro.

— ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que no dijera nada Ebizo-sama? — Preguntó Baki finalmente, todo lo que había escuchado aquella noche parecía cosa de ficción y había tardado un poco en ordenar todo en su mente para poder analizarlo poco a poco y con más calma.

— Lady Sango y lord Miroku le prometieron a lady Kagome esperar justo en la misma aldea de donde ella había desaparecido, juraron protegerla cuando la encontraran y a su línea de sangre hasta el fin de los tiempos, nosotros descendemos de ellos y estamos atados a esa promesa, esa fue la razón por la que a pesar de la crueldad del desierto no lo abandonamos, ella es la razón por la que nos quedamos justo aquí, alrededor del pozo seco que la llevó al Sengoku, y ahora yace en el fondo del Oasis alrededor del cual levantamos nuestra aldea — Dijo el anciano con serena calma.

— ¿Hay forma de confirmar esta información? — Preguntó Gaara con calma, no era por dudar del anciano, pero como shinobi y Kazekage estaba obligado a confirmar todo eso.

— Esta información está codificada en los pergaminos más antiguos de esta aldea en resguardo de la línea principal desde los fundadores y pasado de una generación a otra como última enseñanza antes de partir, te he entregado parte de esas pruebas pero si necesitas más pruebas puedo mostrarte esto por ahora — Dijo Ebizo haciendo una serie de sellos con rapidez y sacando un pergamino de la manga de su túnica lo abrió y un enorme cuadro tamaño natural se materializó ante ellos, allí estaba Kagome Higurashi en una armadura muy antigua junto a un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados y una media luna en la frente. — Si leen en la bordes verán que dice: " _Lady y Lord del Oeste 1509 era Sengoku_ " esto y mucho más es parte de lo que nuestro clan protege — Dijo Ebizo con calma, mientras ellos observaban la pintura con detallada atención.

— Su cabello es negro — Señaló Gaara reconociendo aquella imagen como una versión mayor de la mujer más joven en las imágenes que había visto en el carromato decidiendo no señalar también la diferencia entre los colores de piel.

— Así fui entonces, acababa de recibir la sangre de mi hermano, el camino que tuve que tomar para volverme más fuerte y no corromperme, y finalmente el último regalo de Tsukuyomi-sama hicieron de mi parte de lo que ven hoy — Dijo Kagome levantándose sobre sus pies temblorosos y extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos para que la vieran de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Parte? — Preguntó Gaara mirándola a los ojos y viendo en ellos temor y una profunda tristeza que le lastimaba físicamente ver en ella, que siempre había parecido tan despreocupada y feliz.

— Me vieron en la guerra, no es fácil vivir brillando de esa manera, menos si quiero vivir en paz, por eso lo sellé desde que Tsukuyomi-sama me bendijo, incluso el entendió que no era práctico ser un luciérnaga gigante en el plano humano, ni en ningún otro para ser sincera, pero ya no había forma de revertirlo — Dijo ella dedicándole una acuosa sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros en aceptación igual que lo había hecho siglos atrás.

— Oh, entiendo — Contestó el recordando la brillante luz que había acabado con una Kaguya enloquecida de ira y había transformado al Juubi antes de desintegrarlo.

— Lady Kagome debe ser protegida, aquel monje del templo del país del hierro tiene toda la razón, si ellos pudieran sentir su poder tendríamos una sobrepoblación de monjes deseosos de cortejarla con el solo interés de ganar sus poderes para sus clanes y en beneficio de sus aldeas — Dijo Ebizo, con solemnidad haciéndolos preocuparse ante la idea de que pudiera ser usada de tal forma o como un arma.

— Mi juramento fue para _Edo_ y para _Edo_ será, la he visto en tres períodos distintos y sea _Edo, Tokio o Suna_ , este es mi lugar de nacimiento y es el lugar donde esperaré mi muerte — Dijo Kagome con regia calma volviendo a sentarse.

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a otras aldeas entonces? — Pregunto Shikamaru finalmente.

— Juré _proteger_ a toda la humanidad cuando acepté mi condición de sacerdotisa tantos siglos atrás Shikamaru-san, soy después de todo una miko ante todo, renuncié a mi vida una vez con quince años, abandoné a todos los que amaban y me amaron sólo por ser yo, hija, hermana mayor, nieta y amiga, y volví a perderla de manera definitiva la primera vez que casi alcance los dieciocho, puedo proteger a cualquier aldea si es necesario, como ya lo demostré en la guerra y durante el colapso de la luna y sus _falsos_ regentes, _pero no abandonaré Suna_ estoy atada en todos los sentidos a Suna mi lealtad siempre estará aquí — Explicó Kagome hipando ligeramente, tratando de hablar con calma.

— ¿Una atadura espiritual te refieres a eso? — Preguntó Shikamaru nuevamente.

— El lugar donde nací, está bajo las arenas de Suna, puedo estar en cualquier parte del mundo pero siempre volveré a Suna, sólo aquí puedo encontrar _paz_ — Explicó Kagome sin dar más detalles, ya lo que había dicho era _muy_ peligroso para ella.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora con esta información? — Preguntó Kankuro, sin querer imaginarse lo que sucedería si alguien supiera sobre aquello, sólo la idea de que un enemigo lo supiera lo ponía a temblar en sus pies.

— No lo sé — Respondió Gaara mirando a Kagome sentarse de nuevo con ayuda de Ebizo. — ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Preguntó mirando a Kagome, queriendo mostrarle que el la respetaba como ser humano y no decidiría en esto por ella sin tener su opinión aun cuando estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, como Kazekage la seguridad de Suna y su gente era primero y si lo consideraba necesario él podría comandar su vida pero no quería hacerlo y no lo haría, la respetaba demasiado para hacerle eso.

— No estoy en mi época _Kazekage-sama_ , estoy en la suya así que usted decida — Respondió Kagome bajando la mirada hasta sus manos sobre su regazo aferrando las manos de Ebizo y de su Temari, no queriendo ponerlo en una posición de actuar en contra de sus instintos como Kazekage.

— No podemos revelar quien es ella, intentarían usarla como una ficha política — Dijo Baki de inmediato, ella _debía_ permanecer en Suna, sus poderes en las manos equivocadas podrían traer muchas consecuencias y sabía muy bien que Gaara no permitiría que aquella información no saliera de aquella habitación, a menos que fuera a Konoha y en estricto secreto entre Kages.

— Por supuesto que no, la sola idea de que el Daimyo del viento se entere me pone la piel de gallina — Dijo Temari haciéndolos tensarse a todos que por un momento se habían olvidado de la existencia del vil hombre.

— Nadie más que nosotros debe de saberlo — Dijo Matsuri opinando por primera vez una vez pasó el shock.

— Hay algunos fuera de esta habitación que saben lo que soy — Dijo Kagome descolocándolos con sus palabras, pero ella debía ser clara en ese punto.

— ¿Quiénes? — Exigió saber Gaara.

— Hinata Hyuga, un pacto de la era Sengoku me une a su clan, después de todo, fui yo quien purificó y sano los ojos de la Primera Hinata Hyuga quien fue la fundadora _original_ del clan desde entonces, su asociación con el clan Uchija nada tiene que ver con sus dones ópticos más que su herencia de chakra — Explicó Kagome con calma, ya si terminaba o no en el calabozo del escuadrón ANBU ya poco importaba. — Y en un nivel más bien _instintivo_ el clan Inuzuka, ellos son descendientes de Inuyasha el Inu Hanyou que fue mi amigo y protector hace tantos años, siendo yo aún la _hembra Alfa_ del clan, todos los caninos están por debajo de mí, en especial ellos que son descendientes del beta de la manada — Explico ella con nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Hinata sepa de ti y no haya dicho nada y lady Inuzuka? — Pregunto Shikamaru.

— Un pacto tan antiguo como el de la primera Hinata ata a todo su clan, consciente o inconscientemente, además cuando ella me descubrió fue la primera vez que estuve en Konoha con siete años y medio acompañando a Lady Chiyo y un nuevo pacto de formó con ella pues no se me ocurrió que había un clan que podía ver mi alma y aura con tanta facilidad, una vez lo supe comprimí mi aura y mi alma dentro de mi bajo una gruesa barrera de chakra, lo suficiente como para no ser detectada — Dijo ella con calma. — en el caso de Lady Inuzuka, ella sentiría inclinación a someterse ante mí al igual que el resto de su clan, pero nunca he interactuado directamente con ellos, y aun si lo sospechan, o lo saben, la fidelidad de un Inu es inquebrantable

— ¿Pacto que te une a Hinata? — Preguntó Shikamaru, decidiendo qué tendría que analizar más a fondo la relación entre los Inuzuka y ella, pues era definitivamente un poco más compleja que la de los Hyuga.

— No puedo decirlo, sólo te diré que el Hokage y el Kazekage lo sabrán y cuando llegue el momento, entonces yo _tengo_ que cumplir mi palabra, se puede decir que estoy _obligada_ — Contestó ella mirando a Shikamaru.

— Si es lo que creo, entonces creo que es justo, complicado y problemático sí, pero justo — Dijo el sin preguntar más sobre el tema, era obvio que ella no diría nada más.

— Volvemos de nuevo a: **_¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?_** — Repitió Kankuro entre dientes irritado por la falta de respuesta contundente.

— Yo tengo una sugerencia — Dijo Temari haciéndolos callar y temblar dentro de sus pies al ver el brillo en los ojos de Temari, el mismo que hacía temblar a sus enemigos antes de morir, " _determinación_ " mirando fijamente a Shikamaru, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa que solo dos parecían entender.

— Creo que tiene su mérito — Dijo Shikamaru uniendo sus manos frente a él mientras pensaba, formando un círculo perfecto con los dedos.

— ¿De qué están hablando? — Pregunto Matsuri confundida.

— Lady Kagome es una dama poderosa por derecho propio, y en realidad es más que realeza para los nómadas, porque de hecho ella realmente _lo es_ — Dijo Ebizo con estudiada calma.

— Y nadie tendría como oponerse, es más creo el resto de Suna a estas alturas ya lo espera — Señaló Temari. — _¡Shikamaru!_ — Insistió Temari para que este hablara.

— Que mujer tan problemática, bien aquí está la mejor opción y estoy seguro de que ya Gaara llegó a la misma conclusión que yo — Dijo Shikamaru. — Usted Lady Kagome, necesita de una _protección blindada_ contra el resto de los que puedan usarla como una ficha política, desde el consejo, hasta el Daimyo, Konoha los apoyará por supuesto Kakashi e incluso Naruto están encantados con usted — Añadió con seriedad.

— Al grano — Dijo Kankuro frustrado, empezando a sospechar por donde iba el tren de idea de aquellos dos y Lord Ebizo.

— Ella necesita la protección de un matrimonio, _casarse_ , y no sólo casarse con cualquier hombre, si no con uno que tenga el _poder político y militar_ suficiente para darle su protección — Señaló Shikamaru. — La única persona que puede darte esa protección es Gaara, como su esposa estarás protegida del Daimyo y de cualquier otro que quiera manipularte o usarte de alguna forma — Dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a Kagome que estaba tan pálida que temía que se desmayaría.

— Como Kazehime podrías hacer aún más por Suna de lo que estás haciendo Kagome-chan — Añadió Temari apretando la mano de Kagome, mirándola con determinación y seguridad, tratando de convencerla casi suplicando silenciosamente que aceptara, ella sabía que si alguien podía amar a su hermano era definitivamente Kagome aún mas después de su historia y estaba segura que su hermano podría amarla también porque ni siquiera tenía que preguntar para saber que el la protegería incondicionalmente.

— Serás nuestra hermana — Dijo Kankuro apoyando la idea de inmediato.

— Tendrás la protección de toda la aldea — Dijo Baki viendo la forma más factible de mantenerla protegida en la aldea, como bono agregado ella le haría mucho bien a la aldea desde esa nueva posición de poder y aún más bien a Gaara.

— Creo que aún falta por escuchar lo que el Kazekage tiene que decir sobre eso — Señaló Ebizo notando que aquel acercamiento era el incorrecto con lady Kagome, que seguía amenazando con desmayarse.

— Creo que es la mejor opción — Dijo Gaara mirando a Kagome con preocupación, ella realmente parecía a punto de desmayarse.

El no notó la expresión de consternación del grupo que había esperado un respuesta más atractiva de su parte que un simple " _es la mejor opción"_ que él había dicho, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? él no sabía que decir, jamás no se había imaginado convenciendo a nadie para que se casara con él, se suponía que el consejo se encargaría de eso y ese fue el detalle que _TODOS_ pasaron por alto en aquel momento crucial.

— _¿La mejor opción?_ — Murmuró Kagome desconcertada y triste, ella ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por él y había aceptado que era ridículo que ella guardara esperanzas, y ahora no sólo estaba la posibilidad de tener un relación con el si no directamente un _matrimonio,_ que para él solo era " _la mejor opción_ " eso era deprimente y simplemente triste, ella no esperaba una promesa de amor ni nada de eso, pero ciertamente tampoco se esperaba ser " _la mejor opción_ " ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a aquellas palabras?.

— Lady Kagome, me voy a permitir ser crudamente sinceró y por eso me disculparé con el Kazekage por supuesto — Dijo Ebizo dándole una ligera reverencia a Gaara que miró con curiosidad al anciano y comprendió que era el único que podía lograr un acuerdo con Kagome. — Gaara-sama tiene muy pocas si no _ninguna_ posibilidad de contraer nupcias por algo tan mundano como el _amor_ , eso quedó demostrado en nuestro intento fallido a principios de año, cualquier acuerdo matrimonial para un Kazekage es político o económico, incluso la madre de Gaara, Lady Karura fue un arreglo político-económico, que incluyó las rutas actuales de comercio de las caravanas nómadas, cualquier mujer en esta aldea y fuera de ella con unas pocas excepciones tienen la imagen de Gaara distorsionada por su pasado y si bien ahora las jóvenes lo siguen, ninguna realmente está interesada en el a nivel personal, cualquier matrimonio arreglado por el consejo será en efecto una _transacción_ , Gaara ganará una esposa que le dará uno o dos hijos y _nada más_ , sin embargo usted es su amiga ahora, ya tiene años trabajando activamente para el bien de Suna, es poderosa por derecho propio, no le interesa la posición de Gaara en la aldea, ni cuánto posee en sus arcas personales y sé que será una buena compañera para él y el estoy seguro será un buen compañero para usted, un bonus será la mutua protección que se darán el uno al otro, si se niega por cualquier motivo, sólo lo condena a él a conformarse con alguien que vivirá asustada de él y que jamás podrá ser por lo menos su _amiga_ y pone en riesgo a su persona y a todas las aldeas si llegase a caer en manos de cualquier Daimyo o peor algún grupo terrorista remotamente parecido al Akatsuki por que siendo sinceros ¿Quien más fuerte y poderoso que Gaara para protegerla? — Explicó Ebizo con calma. Durante un buen rato la habitación quedó en silencio esperando alguna respuesta.

Kagome los miró a todos Temari se veía ilusionada y muy convencida de que era la mejor idea, Kankuro estaba observándola con rapaz atención esperando su respuesta, pero también podía ver que estaba igual de convencido que Temari, Ebizo, Shikamaru y hasta Baki, Matsuri estaba estática y parecía no estar respirando, pero fue la triste comprensión/aceptación en los ojos de Gaara y el eco de dolor en su expresión durante un segundo antes de ocultarse perfectamente bajo su estoica máscara, lo que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza haciéndola reaccionar.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	12. Cap 12: Vientos de cambio

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

" _Los Dioses realmente se mofan de mi. Cuando Ebizo-sama vino a mi con sus ojos tan parecidos a los de mi querido amigo y hermano Miroku, llenos de solemne preocupación supe de inmediato que mis días en el feliz anonimato habían llegado a su fin, el pasado había regresado cantando y bailando estridentemente, dispuesto a morderme el trasero y no había forma de eludir ese hecho; mas ni en mis más locas fantasías me imagine estando en la posición en la que estoy ahora. _

_Miro sus ojos turquesa claro frente a mí, ocultar con un velo de calma imperturbable, la sombra de dolor que estoy segura de haber visto, y siendo algo dentro de mí romperse y reaccionar a él._

 _¡Oh Kami! tus caminos son muy extraños y me consigo avanzando sin detenerme por ellos, espero no caer de cara y que ustedes donde quiera que estén, disfruten en HD de todas las cosas que me hacen pasar… no me quejo debo señalar y ahora mucho menos, solo inclinare mi cabeza y daré las gracias una vez más, pediré su bendición y protección, su guía y que me inclinen y guíen hacia la decisión correcta._

 _Y luego les repetiré: **Ja. Ja. Ja**. Muy graciosos **todos** , muy graciosos. _

**_Kagome_**

* * *

Cap. 12: Vientos de cambio.

* * *

Kagome se levantó recogiendo el velo y los anillos que Temari le había quitado mientras la calmaba en medio de su ataque de histeria, y por un momento todos pensaron que ella se iría y los dejaría con la palabra en la boca, más ella se irguió cuan alta era y caminó con seguridad y en completo silencio directo hacia Gaara que la miraba con una expresión de perpleja incredulidad apenas perceptible para otros, mas no para ella que podía ver no solo su rostro, si no también su misma alma torturada por años, y levantó el velo entre ellos mirándolo a los ojos a través de este haciéndolos contener el aliento a todos con aquella muy _significativa_ acción.

Gaara a su vez recuperó el temple y tomó el velo con su mano derecha y lo bajó dejándole ver su rostro sin la tela traslúcida de por medio y luego en silencio Kagome depósito los siete anillos de plata que habían sostenido sus cabellos desde que llegara a la caravana, en la mano izquierda de Gaara envolviéndola con cuidado con su velo y colocando sobre ellos sus dos delicadas manos, mientras el colocaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella en pleno contacto con sus platinadas hebras.

— _Mis manos te pertenecen_ — Dijo ella en un susurro soltando su mano izquierda e inclinándose a tocar su pies, pero Gaara fue más rápido y se lo impidió forzándola a levantarse tomándola con su mano libre del antebrazo izquierdo, colocando las manos de ella sobre el amplio pecho de el justo sobre su corazón, cubriendo las delicadas manos de ella con las mas grandes suyas, y uniendo su frente con la de ella, notando su rostro ligeramente enrojecido.

Y entonces el primer ritual estaba completo y con el número de testigos aceptables, _que atestiguaban que aquella noche_ _Kagome Higurashi había **entregado** sus manos en matrimonio y Sabaku no Gaara las había **aceptado** cabalmente_.

— ¡Oooh! eso quiere decir que tendremos una ceremonia de _mendhi_ _de compromiso_ para ustedes, Kagome-chan, hermanito — Cantó Temari triunfante y casi bailando de la alegría.

Haciendo que ambos se separaran avergonzados de haber _olvidado_ que estaban acompañados, Kagome chocó contra Gaara y este la estabilizó sosteniéndola del antebrazo izquierdo, mientras Kankuro corría a descorchar una botella de vino para brindar por aquel compromiso.

— ¡Felicitaciones a los dos! — Dijo Baki sonriendo ampliamente mirando de Kagome a Gaara con la satisfacción de haber asegurado no solo que Kagome permaneciera al Suna bajo el cuidado de Gaara, sino una mujer que podía ser una verdadera compañera para él, porque el anciano consejero tenía toda la razón, ninguna mujer le daría a Gaara lo que Kagome ya le había dado desde el inicio " _amistad, comprensión y aceptación_ " con el tiempo el podía tener la fe de que ella le diera también amor y le enseñara a Gaara a darle ese amor a cambio, así el mismo podría envejecer y morir feliz solo Kami sabía que él quería a aquellos tres como a sus hijos, especialmente a Gaara, aunque él no lo diría en voz alta.

— Gracias — Respondió Gaara por ambos mirando con atención a su prometida. " _Prometida"_ la palabra y su significado eran tan extraños para él, que no había tenido ninguna esperanza de tener una verdadera prometida donde el tuviera elección alguna y pese a las circunstancias él había _elegido_ a esta mujer para sí mismo, solo que no lo había notado hasta aquel momento en él que ella levantó su velo entre ambos y lo miró a los ojos con confianza, ella _confiaba_ en el plenamente, _la mujer era suya_ y ni el mismo emperador podría arrebatársela.

— _¡Un brindis!_ — Dijo Kankuro pasando las copas con vino con la ayuda de Matsuri y Temari ambas mirándose entre ellas y sonriendo emocionadas.

— Por Gaara y Kagome, por que lleguen a ser muy felices ambos lo merecen — Dijo Temari mirando a su hermano, sonriéndole con los ojos aguados y luego a Kagome, ambos se miraban con timidez y ella por dentro se rio preguntándose _¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para que esos dos salten uno sobre el otro?_ Los dos eran bastante tímidos en cuanto a su vida personal y esperaba que eso no fuera impedimento para que ambos se acercaran y se unieran como una pareja debía unirse.

— **_Por Gaara y Kagome_** — Brindaron todos juntos incluso en anciano Ebizo, que sonreía con satisfecha calma, pues él sabía que la dama estaría protegida bajo el cuidado de Gaara, el no permitiría que ningún daño callera sobre ella, el hombre era saludablemente posesivo y no permitiría que nadie le arrebatase lo que desde ese momento él consideraba suyo.

— Ahora creo que es mejor irnos y dejarlos solos un rato — Dijo Temari de golpe, dejando su copa sobre la mesa y apurando a todos fuera del lugar, mientras los demás dejaban sus copas, murmuraban felicitaciones y los dejaban a solas.

— Se supone que no debemos estar a solas ahora — Señaló finalmente Kagome tratando de mirar a todas partes menos a él, estaba en el inicio de un nuevo ataque de histeria y no era para menos, acababa de _comprometer_ su vida, cuerpo y alma a aquel hombre frente a ella y necesitaba algo de tiempo y _espacio personal_ para aceptar por completo y acostumbrarse a la idea de todo lo que aquello significaba para ella, para él, para ambos.

— Hemos estado a solas antes — Respondió Gaara mirándola con posesiva atención, ella no estaba mirándolo y parecía muy agitada, ¿Tal vez acaba de comprender que se había atado a un monstruo? Por qué ninguna mujer, mucho menos alguien como ella lo habría elegido a él, sin estar empujada por otras circunstancias, él no era tan tonto como para creer que ella lo amaba o que él la amaba a ella, él era demasiado realista y cínico para eso.

— Eso fue _antes_ de que te entregara mis manos y mis anillos, _ahora_ siempre debe haber alguien con nosotros, para proteger nuestra _reputación_ y no exista duda de mi _virtud_ , por lo menos hasta que estemos comprometidos frente a nuestras familias, es un protocolo de los nómadas del Norte, una tradición interna una de las muchas aplicadas a mi — Dijo Kagome sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba, al sentir su mirada fija sobre ella. ¿Estaría el viendo finalmente con lo que había aceptado a conformarse, una mujer de otra época que técnicamente era más vieja que él? Porque aún estaba el detalle de sus _quince siglos_ de historia desde el Sengoku o el hecho de que a pesar de verse de diecinueve seguía teniendo casi veintiuno y en realidad al final su verdadera edad eran treinta y ocho si sumaban ambas vidas, ¿Podía ver ahora que ella no era la típica mujer nomada que haría lo que él dijera sin dudar, que con ella en su vida toda esperanza de encontrar el _verdadero_ amor se extinguía?.

— Entiendo — Dijo el acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos libres de henna en las que pronto vería sus iniciales una vez más, está vez por mutua _decisión/elección_ y no por culpa de su voluntariosa hermana mayor. — Kagome, mírame — Ordenó el con firmeza, logrando que ella lo mirara de inmediato a los ojos. — Voy a ser un buen compañero para ti — Prometió el con sinceridad, él no podía prometerle amor pues el no conocía ese sentimiento pero en cambio podía prometerle respeto, amistad, fidelidad, compañía y era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

— Yo prometo ser una buena compañera y una buena esposa para ti — Dijo ella sintiendo su corazón doler un poco con sus palabras, él no le había prometido amor y aunque ella sabía que era por que no conocía tal sentimiento, el conocimiento no le aliviaba el dolor que su sincera promesa le causaba, más cuando ella ya había aceptado que lo amaba. — ¿Gaara? — Dijo ella reteniendo su mirada turquesa un momento más. — No importa las circunstancias que nos están uniendo está noche, te habría elegido a ti si hubiese sabido que me aceptarías, sólo siento mucho quitarte la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien _elegido_ por ti, alguien a quien pudieras llegar a _amar_ de verdad y no a alguien que _rescatar_ , en mi vida pasada siempre odie ser la damisela en apuros y a pesar de haber luchado por ser fuerte, aquí estoy ahora arruinándote la oportunidad de elegir, por no poder protegerme a mí misma a pesar de mis dones, sólo por eso te pido perdón — Dijo ella bajando la mirada hasta tocar el pecho de Gaara con su frente.

— Te habría elegido de tener alguna posibilidad de saber que me aceptarías, no arruinas nada para mí, me das más esperanzas de las que no esperé jamás para mí, eres mi amiga y sólo eso es algo inesperado Ebizo-sama tiene razón, ninguna mujer elegida por el consejo habría sentido interés alguno por mí, ni aún a nivel amistoso y quiero que te quede claro, sin importar está situación, " _YO te elegí a ti"_ aunque yo no pudiera explicarme cuando pediste mi opinión, nadie está obligándome a nada y estas muy lejos de ser una damisela en peligro — Respondió el sintiendo alivio en su corazón por las palabras de Kagome, mientras ella levantaba la cabeza de su pecho y lo miraba de golpe. — Por otra parte yo si estoy arruinando tus posibilidades de encontrar el amor verdadero.

— No, Gaara _jamás_ en mi vida desde que llegué a esta época pensé en que podría tener una relación con alguien, menos aún casarme — Lo interrumpió ella mirándolo a los ojos negando rotundamente. — Así que aquí estamos ahora, culpándonos mutuamente por arruinar al otro — Dijo ella con una risa temblorosa, los nervios atacaban finalmente.

— Somos un caso perdido — Dijo el dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa sintiéndose más tranquilo al percibir la risa de ella en su tono de voz _Todo estará bien_ Pensó él entonces sintiéndose genuinamente aliviado.

— Definitivamente — Concedió ella sonriéndole con más confianza, observándolo despedirse con una leve venía sosteniendo aun en su mano, el velo y los anillos con él en su agarre, que ella le había entregado junto con su vida y su corazón aunque lo último él no lo sabía aun.

Cuando Gaara salió unos minutos después detrás de su familia, se encontró con Baki, Ebizo y Matsuri y no se sorprendió de encontrarlos todos apiñados en la puerta, él estaba seguro de que querían saber que había ocurrido entre él y Kagome, después que ellos los dejaron a solas.

— Lord Ebizo recordó que se supone que no _pueden_ quedarse a solas hasta que estén comprometidos ante ambas familias, pero por alguna razón no pudimos entrar de nuevo — Explicó Kankuro con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

— Veo... — Contestó Gaara con calma avanzando entre ellos, sin ver las sonrisas de triunfo y satisfacción en los rostros de todos en especial de Ebizo.

— Temari, nunca dijiste por que no dijiste nada de lo que sabías — Recordó Shikamaru, mientras los demás prestaban atención esperando la respuesta.

— Tuve un sueño una vez hace muchos años, ese hombre del retrato estaba en mi sueño, y sonaba mucho como tú Gaara, él dijo que ella necesitaba protección y luego soñé con ellos, con Lady Sango y Lord Miroku y ambos me pidieron lo mismo, la primera vez que soñé eso ni siquiera la conocía pero en cuanto la vi supe que era ella, traté de evadirla, de verdad lo intente, nuestra familia estaba realmente muy jodida entonces, pero había algo en ella que me hacía imposible ignorarla y bueno aquí estamos ahora — Explicó Temari con calma, retándolos a que dijeran que estaba loca, ninguno lo hizo aún no estaban locos ni borrachos para retar a Temari.

— Lord quinto, espero que tenga un tiempo disponible mañana para explicarle las reglas de cortejo para Lady Kagome — Dijo Ebizo con un aire de complacencia imposible de ocultar.

— ¿Las reglas de cortejo? — Preguntó Gaara confundido, él sabía muy bien en lo que consistía el cortejo.

— Lady Kagome es de sangre _real_ mi Lord incluso más que nosotros, los _Higurashi_ fueron un clan de _alta nobleza_ y su introducción a la casa de Oeste y la casa de la luna la elevaron aún más, ella es _reina_ por derecho propio, bendecida por _Amaterasu-sama y Tsukuyomi-sama_. Sin saber todo esto los nómadas la han nombrado su _princesa_ cuando en realidad es por mucho nuestra _reina_ , y ellos tienen una serie de protocolos para su _realeza_ y ella realmente **_es_** _realeza_ — Señaló en anciano sonriendo muy contento y satisfecho.

— ¿Estas muy complacido con esto no es así honorable Ebizo? — Preguntó Gaara, notando al anciano casi flotar sobre el suelo, con una expresión muy satisfecha en su arrugado rostro y sus ojos oscuros brillando con tanta alegría que podían ver con más claridad el color purpura en ellos que con la edad se había oscurecido, hasta que casi podía confundirse con negro en algunas ocasiones.

— Si lord quinto estoy muy satisfecho con estos resultados — Reconoció el anciano sin una gota de vergüenza — La dama estará bajo tu _protección_ y te dará hijos fuertes y poderosos, te será _leal_ en todo los sentidos de la palabra y es la única mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a tu lado, como tu igual y recuerda mis palabras Kazekage-sama ella te amará, _te amará de verdad_ y cambiara tu vida y las de muchos por completo — Agregó el anciano antes de darse la vuelta riéndose a carcajadas sin detenerse a mirarlos y avanzar directo a su casa, _Después de la boda me puedo morir tranquilo_ Se dijo Ebizo sonriendo y sintiéndose muy satisfecho de que tanto Gaara como Kagome no terminarían solos, ninguno de los dos merecía una vida solitaria y sabia que ambos se protegerían mutuamente y sabía también que eventualmente Gaara recibiría y daría amor, después de todo Lady Kagome tenía esa cualidad especial de hacerse amar y amar a su vez. _Tengo mucho que contarle a Chiyo cuando volviera a verla, ellos iban a reírse como niños traviesos por un buen rato_

— Yo creo que él tiene razón, sobre todos en eso de que _ella te amará_ , Kagome es un mujer con un enorme corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, no me sorprendería si ya estuviera medio enamorada de ti, con todo y lo frío que eres hermanito — Señaló Temari con seguridad y Gaara sintió que su equilibrio se invertía por un momento, sin decir una palabra desapareció en un remolino de arena.

— Deja de presionarlo Temari saborea esta victoria, no lo empujes tanto — Dijo Baki, amonestó el, pero riendo por lo bajo.

— Si no lo presiono, él le dará su primer beso a los cien años — Masculló ella por lo bajo, mientras que el resto reía ante la posible realidad de sus palabras.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome no sabía muy bien como había pasado de estar en pánico visualizando, casi palpando los barrotes de su celda en las mazmorras a comprometerse con el Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni en matrimonio _"MATRIMONIO",_ la gran palabra con "M", tal vez no debió tomar ese enorme trago de Sake que Temari le dio antes, o tal vez había algún Yamanaka cerca y estuvo bajo una técnica de control mental ( _Que importaba que su mente hubiera creado una barrera natural impenetrable durante su paso por los seis planos, ella o estaba borracha o estaba poseída y punto_ )

Ahora estaba allí frente al espejo mirándose sin verse realmente, repasando lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y sintió que todo había sido demasiado para ella, así que se arrastró a tomar un baño y luego se escondió bajo las mantas, recordando aquel breve momento en que Gaara había unido su frente a la de ella, simbolizando mente, cuerpo y alma en compromiso, la silenciosa aceptación de sus " _sentimientos_ " sin saber que el _realmente_ había aceptado esos sentimientos, porque ellos existían en ella aun cuando él no lo supiera.

Luego se obligó a limpiar su mente, negándose a pensar en Rani y todo el alboroto que se armaría en las caravanas con su inminente boda, si no lo supiera mejor juraría que entre el mendhi elegido por Temari, el ramo de bodas y el primer beso que le había dado a Gaara accidentalmente, se había creado un fuerte hechizo para unirlos, pero ella lo sabía mejor, ella jamás había peleado contra el destino antes y no iba a empezar ahora, menos cuando esté la había puesto en una situación en la que no podía simplemente encogerse de hombros y oponerse mandando todo al carajo, sin causar un futuro desastre, además si algo había aprendido en el pasado era que habían cosas que ni aún ella podía evadir, y Sabaku no Gaara era una de esas cosas, que ni podía ni _QUERÍA_ evadir, para bien o para mal, ella amaba al taciturno pelirrojo y que _Amaterazu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Ame no Usume-sama_ la ayudaran.

 **===E S D D===**

 _No me extrañaría si ella ya está un poco enamorada de ti, enamorada de ti, de ti... ella te amará, te amará de verdad y cambiará tu vida y las de muchos, muchos…_ Las palabras de Temari y del anciano Ebizo, se repetían una y otra vez en la mente congestionada de información de Gaara, entre sus responsabilidades como Kazekage y aquella nueva información sobre Kagome y el desenlace que aquella información trajo a su vida y los futuros cambios asociados a lo que había sucedido aquella noche, tenía un tumulto de emociones encontradas dentro de él, que desmentía la calmada serenidad habitual de su fachada externa, esa que todo el mundo conocía y estaban acostumbrados a esperar de él.

Aquella mañana cuando inició su día y su habitual rutina, él no sabía que estaba buscando esposa, pero el destino sí que lo sabía y colocó a su candidata perfecta, a aquella que había estado protagonizando todas sus fantasías los últimos meses, frente a él en una forma que era simplemente imposible ignorarla y dejarla a su suerte, y él era lo suficientemente sincero para admitir que sentía mucha curiosidad por la dama en cuestión y que se sentía saludablemente atraído sexualmente a ella, porque habría que estar muerto por muchos siglos para no sentirse atraído a ella y no solo en el plano físico, la mujer era inteligente, una conversadora astuta y muy culta, ellos habían abarcado una serie de temas en un amplio abanico de opciones, si bien asociados a los muchos cursos que daba su escuela de los cuales ella estaba ampliamente informada, también habían tocado temas médicos, de política, herbologia entre otros y nunca se había aburrido junto a ella y en cambio había aprendido un truco o dos que no sabía sobre el cuidado de sus preciados _cactus_ entre otras cosas.

A él le gustaba tenerla alrededor de él, era un soplo de aire fresco y ahora _la tendría_ , y no sabía qué hacer ¿Cómo tratarla?, como su amiga había sido algo más bien **_normal/instintivo_** tratarla, pero ahora ella era su _prometida_ y no sabía cómo comportarse con ella, él no tenía experiencia alguna cortejando a nadie y su ejemplo más claro se dio a principios de año con la última intentona de una parte contaminada del consejo, que semanas atrás habían terminado de sanear con la destitución y encarcelación de Romy, ante su ataque contra la mujer que entonces no sabía sería su prometida semanas después de aquel enfrentamiento.

Gaara miró el cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas recordando lo que había leído en el libro que Kagome le había entregado, sumando todo eso a su historia, sentía que ella había sufrido más de lo que dejaba ver " _el resumen_ " _de su historia_ Se recordó a si mismo con calma, él esperaba escuchar la versión completa algún día, por hora se conformaría con lo que ella les había dicho y cuando fuera su esposa ella podría decirle sin temor todo lo que se calló aquella noche.

— _Esposa_ — Murmuró Gaara en un susurro sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar aquella palabra y asociarla a Kagome, de inmediato algo dentro de él despertó y un sentimiento de posesividad se arraigó en él, ella le pertenecía y él le pertenecía a ella, después de todo ella había dicho que _ella_ lo habría elegido, increíblemente Kagome lo habría elegido _a él_ , a Sabaku no Gaara, experimento fallido, antiguo Jinchuriki, asesino entre otras cosas, ella lo habría elegido conociendo su pasado, sus errores y todo ella lo había elegido y sabía que ella no le había mentido por lástima, en sus ojos había visto verdadera sinceridad y sólo eso la hacía respetarla y hacerla aún más especial para él. — _Mi esposa_ — susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Gaara finalmente y tras ducharse se obligó a practicar aquella rutina que Kagome le había sugerido como lo había estado haciendo, con buenos resultados desde que regresaran de Konoha, durmiendo con una ligera sonrisa tocando sus labios, por primera vez su alma reflejando su felicidad.

 **===E S D D===**

— Saludos, muy buenos días a todos — Dijo Kagome aquel día a él grupo de personas que conformaban la parte administrativa de la escuela, estos a su vez la saludaron cordialmente y pronto estuvieron hundidos en cifras y planes para la inminente inauguración de la escuela.

— Entonces es un hecho — Dijo una mujer de cabellos marrones entrecanos, con genuina emoción ella había sido entusiasta y muy aplicada a las manualidades y había sido la que había sugerido y ejecutado el curso de tejido con las duras hierbas del desierto creando otra nueva fuente de mercancía autóctona de Suna con la flora salvaje que solo se daba en el desierto.

— Tendremos la instalación eléctrica en estos días y luego tendremos la visita de peritaje, de allí sólo queda la parte burocrática, ya saben la presentación de todo el proyecto al Kazekage para su posterior introducción al consejo y entonces estaremos instalados oficialmente en nuestro propio edificio — Explicó Kagome durante aquella reunión, donde tocaron una amplia cantidad de temas asociados tanto a la escuela como a la cooperativa y el recién nacido proyecto de _ayuda comunitaria_ que abarcaba principalmente alimentación y salud, porque si Gaara adaptaba la idea de su carromato para los civiles del albergue y otros, tal vez la parte de vivienda estaría cubierta por su gente, con apoyo de sus alumnos y el propio, luego tras un par de horas de discusiones la reunión terminó y ella regresó casi corriendo a su guardia de aquel día al hospital

 **===E S D D===**

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas ante el hecho de que cuando tres noches atrás ella le pidió a Gaara hablar con él a solas, en vez de estar caminando de un lado al otro en el hospital atendiendo pacientes como siempre, y escondiéndose del mundo de vez en cuando para recobrar un poco de paz mental, ella para esta hora esperaba estar sentada en una celda dos por dos en los fríos y tétricos calabozos de los Anbu siendo interrogada hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida pasada y actual ( _literalmente_ ) por el mismísimo Kazekage, y verse allí cumpliendo con su rutina normal le parecía tan _extraño_... era simplemente _irreal_ , esa era la palabra que definía el sentimiento general que la envolvía en aquel momento como una manta y había estado sobre ella desde que la sugerencia de _matrimonio_ salió de los labios de Shikamaru.

Por otro lado, ella no se engañaba a sí misma, sabía que Gaara terminaría preguntándole más de su vida pasada para llenar los espacios en blanco que su resumen seguramente había dejado y ella por supuesto le explicaría todo, ella sería después de todo su esposa y como tal debía confiar en él ¿No? Ella realmente quería hacerlo, ella _necesitaba_ confiar a alguien todo lo que había guardado dentro de sí, durante tantos años y si no podía confiar su vida a él entonces ¿A quién? Si era sincera consigo misma ( _y ella trataba de no engañarse jamás_ ) estaba aún en Shock, y se podía decir que estaba genuinamente aterrada, ella no se esperaba aquel desenlace cuando había pensado en confesarle todo a Gaara tras la visita de Hinata Hyuga y si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello sucedería como resultado de su confesión, ella simplemente se habría reído de buena gana y habría seguido su camino sin creer una sola palabra, ella había olvidado los extraños giros que podía dar su vida, ciertamente los dioses disfrutaban verla en las situaciones más extrañas e inesperadas.

— ¡ _Kagome no Hime_! — La llamaron mientras ella caminaba hacia el bar de Juun tras terminar su guardia, cuando se volvió apenas le dio tiempo de atrapar a la bola de energía que se lanzó contra ella, y se encontró perpleja viendo a Anjalí sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, sus ojos negros brillando con deleite.

— Saludos Anji-chan — Dijo Kagome dándole un abrazo antes de dejarla en el suelo, aquel día la niña estaba vestida con un fino Sari Rosa intenso con bordados amarillos.

Kagome sintió un sudor frío recorrer la espalda y la sangre abandonar su rostro con tanta rapidez que se sintió ligeramente mareada ante el significado de la presencia de Anjalí allí en Suna, ella no esperaba que ellos llegarán aún, creyó haber tenido por lo menos un par de días más para prepararse mentalmente para el asalto, pero subestimó el entusiasmo de Rani que seguramente había fustigado a todos hasta llegar a Suna en tiempo record, así que con un suspiro resignado, avanzó los pocos metros que faltaban hasta el bar donde fue recibida por Krish y Rani que discutían furiosamente sobre un montón de retazos de seda y joyas.

 _Ohh_ _Simplemente "maldición"_ Pensó Kagome consternada ante el despliegue, avanzando hacia ellas con una sensación de fatalidad inminente.

— _¡Mamá!_ — Llamó Anji corriendo hasta Rani y tirando de su velo para llamar su atención, Kagome se preparó mentalmente para el asalto que se dio de inmediato cuando Rani la vio, su expresión desconcertada cambio a depredadora y saltó de inmediato hacia ella.

— Ahora no hay excusas muchacha, me has hecho esperar _mucho_ así que ven y háblame, cuenta _TODO_ y digo _T-O-D-O_ — Ordenó Rani extendiendo los brazos hacia ella con la imperiosidad de una reina esperando un tributo que se efectuaría por derecho adquirido.

— Lo bueno se hace esperar — Rebatió Kagome con malicia, intentando tocar los pies de Rani siéndole impedido como siempre, en cambio tras poner la mano sobre la cabeza de Kagome en silenciosa bendición, está la obligó a levantarse dándole un apretado abrazo de oso.

— Ah Hime-chan supongo que tienes razón — Dijo Rani riendo encantada, pronto empezó a colocar retazos de tela sobre ella mientras Krish y ella debatían sobre los colores.

— Ok ya basta, tengo todo el día de pie y tengo _hambre_ — Dijo Kagome con calma observando a ambas mujeres hacer un indignado puchero antes de guardar todo en la cesta donde Rani posiblemente había traído aquellas cosas. — ¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido?, envié el mensaje ayer y ¿Dónde está Raja? — Dijo Kagome finalmente dándoles una mirada llena de agradecimiento a Juun cuando le dio un vaso de té helado con un plato lleno de bocadillos que podrían distraer su apetito por un rato.

— El Kazekage nos envió un mensaje hace dos días bien temprano por la mañana, tu mensaje llegó hoy en el camino y Raja esta con él por supuesto — Dijo Rani con la expresión de una gata que se ha comido al gordo canario que había estado cazando durante mucho, _MUCHO_ tiempo, Kagome la miró perpleja conteniendo las ganas de gemir lastimeramente.

Gaara debió haber enviado el mensaje la misma noche que salió de su casa y ahora él y Raja estaban reunidos seguramente discutiendo el contrato de bodas, ella sabía que no debía molestarse, en Suna y en especial entre los nómadas era normal aquella práctica, de hecho era lo que se _esperaba_ y habría sido desastroso que no se cumpliera ese protocolo en particular, pero la mujer del siglo veintiuno en ella quería rugir, escupir fuego y maldecir el machismo arcaico del que estaba rodeada y retorcer unos cuantos pescuezos.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras tanto Gaara, recibía en su casa a Raja y a sus testigos junto a Kankuro, Shikamaru, Ebizo y Baki todos en sus mejores galas.

— Saludos, Raja-san por favor sea bienvenido — Saludó Gaara al hombre mayor, haciéndole un ademán para invitarlo a sentarse en el área preparada _especialmente_ para esa reunión, la cabeza le dolía un poco después de haber estado toda la mañana con el consejo discutiendo sobre los muchos problemas de Suna y sus inminentes nupcias, para su irritación había encontrado a un par de consejeros que no estaban total ente de acuerdo con su elección, más tras exponerse las acciones de Kagome en beneficio de Suna y sus gentes, sumado al fracaso del propio consejo a inicios del año, aquéllos que no estaban de acuerdo se retractaron finalmente y se unieron al resto en la aprobación de su elección, Gaara no los sacó de su error de inmediato pues estos realmente _creían_ que sus opiniones en su vida personal, tendrían alguna consecuencia sólo Ebizo, Kankuro y Baki dentro del consejo aquella mañana sabían que la opinión general del consejo no le importaba, _la mujer era suya_ y nadie cambiaría ese hecho.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama — Dijo el hombre mayor agitando su mano derecha un par de veces frente a su rostro inclinado en una reverencia respetuosa y muy típica de los nómadas, antes de sentarse en los cojines dispuestos para el frente al joven Kazekage.

Aquel día Raja había sido vestido por Rani con una de sus mejores galas, la amplia camisa larga de seda bordada, estaba cubierta por un chaquetón largo negro con bordados gris oscuro, sobre sus pantalones verde oscuro, cinto rojo sangre alrededor de la cintura y botas altas, acompañado por un turbante rojo sangre sobre su cabeza, los aros de oro en sus orejas, las cadenas de oro y las manos llenas de anillos, el líder de la caravana estaba listo para discutir el cortejo de su hija mayor, mostrando como la costumbre dictaba todas sus galas.

La mañana en qué el mensaje había llegado, el hombre se había quedado perplejo sosteniendo el pergamino en sus manos temblorosas, él había visto algo allí entre ellos cuando habían estado de camino a Konoha y luego durante toda la estadía, había visto las miradas entre ellos y como los ojos del Kazekage seguían su hermosa hija todo el tiempo, mientras ella cantaba y bailaba en la boda de su hermana, el crudo deseo brillando en ellos durante una fracción de segundo cuando creía que nadie lo miraba, más él lo había visto y reconocido por lo que era, y solo ver el profundo respeto con el que el joven Kazekage trataba a su hija, le dio la tranquilidad y la seguridad de que nada vejatorio ocurriría entre ellos, el hombre era demasiado honorable para deshonrarla de alguna forma.

Entonces con el mensaje en las manos, él se había sentido triste entonces cuando había comprendido que _realmente_ entregaría a su hija a otro hombre, pues a pesar de los inicios accidentados entre ambos, él había aprendido a amar y a respetar a aquella muchacha como si fuera sangre de su sangre, la explosión de la caravana no se hizo esperar cuando casi temeroso, le dio la nota a Rani y arrancaron a toda velocidad hacia Suna.

— _Quiero manifestarle este día, la intención que tengo de desposar a Lady Kagome y convertirla en mi señora, mi esposa y mi Kazehime_ — Inició Gaara la conversación casi ritual, detrás de él Kankuro, Baki, Shikamaru y Ebizo guardaron silencio absoluto, junto los cuatro representantes del consejo tribal sentados justo detrás de Raja.

Igual que Raja, Gaara vestía sus mejores galas, Temari una vez más había sido irreemplazable en su ayuda a la hora de elegir su atuendo, su traje tribal era elegante, rico en materiales y cómodo, pantalones anchos de seda negra, camisa de seda beige y chaqueta larga con ricos bordados en color rojo oscuro y un par de bufandas de seda una de color negro y otra beige, sus manos tenían joyas aceptables pero sólo una cantidad justa él no era del tipo ostentoso y sus orejas tenían oro y diamantes su aspecto era el _correcto_ según su hermana, de esa manera no estaba avergonzado ni a la aldea ni a su familia y detrás de él los hombres que hacían de sus testigos vestían también sus mejores galas.

— ¿Y la dama aceptó su propuesta, según la tradición? — Preguntó Raja, por mero protocolo él y todos los presentes sabían que aquel hombre no los reuniría allí sin estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba iniciando.

— En efecto — Contestó el haciéndole un ligero gesto a Kankuro, quien también con todas su galas, se acercó sosteniendo una sólida y elaborada bandeja de plata de aspecto muy antiguo, con un velo blanco doblado prolijamente que era el mismo que Kagome había dejado en su mano la noche en que se habían comprometido, y la colocó frente a Gaara quien apartó la delicada tela mostrando los siete anillos que generalmente estaban en el cabello de una mujer casadera de las tribus del Norte, Raja asintió complacido y Gaara volvió a cubrir los anillos colocando una mano protectora sobre ellos, antes de permitirle a Kankuro retirarse una vez más con ellos a su cuidado.

— ¿Y debo entender que usted la ha derrotado en batalla, o tenemos que prepararnos para verlos combatir? — Pregunto Raja con deliberada intención, todos los nómadas de los cuatro puntos cardinales conocían muy bien las condiciones _exigidas_ por Kagome y los testigos de las caravanas habían señalado y exigido el cumplimiento de aquella demanda, fuera el Kazekage o no pues ella había dado su _palabra_ y eso en una mujer nómada era casi tan sagrado como su misma reputación.

— Ella fue derrotada limpiamente por mí, Shira es nuestro testigo — Respondió Gaara sintiendo el dolor de cabeza incrementarse, aquel protocolo era tedioso pero necesario. — Quiero saber su precio de novia

— Lady Kagome _no tiene precio_ Kazekage-sama, la dama hizo su propio pago de dote mejorando nuestras vidas como ya debe de saber, entonces nos hizo _jurar_ que no pediríamos _"precio de novia"_ por ella, y debo añadir además que la dama detesta profundamente ese concepto en particular según recuerdo dijo textualmente " _No soy un objeto a comprar o vender para que se me ponga un precio_ " así que yo usted no le mencionaría esto en ese término en particular — Dijo Raja con calma, los testigos nómadas no se veían especialmente felices con eso y todos ellos lo notaron.

— Lo tendré en cuenta Raja-sama, quiero saber ¿Qué tan rápido puede organizarse una fiesta de mendhi y compromiso para ambos? — Preguntó Gaara sin apartar la mirada de Raja.

— ¿Acaso el Kazekage a _deshonrado_ a la dama, que está tan apurado en desposarla? — Preguntó uno de los testigos, el silencio tenso que siguió fue pesado y constrictivo.

— ¿Rasha cómo te atreves a poner en duda el honor de mi hija? — Rugió Raja lanzándole una mirada de profunda furia al hombre, que prometía que el otro hombre iba a sentir mucho dolor físico en un futuro próximo.

— ¿Por qué el apuro entonces? — Preguntó el hombre temblando dentro de su ropa, pero insistiendo tercamente.

— ¿Sera por qué la única mujer de nuestra familia, está casada en otra aldea y queremos aprovechar su presencia aquí, para que cumpla con su parte del ritual de compromiso?, Temari dado su posición como _Embajadora de Suna en Konoha y esposa del clan Nara_ , no puede salir con frecuencia de la aldea en la que ahora vive teniendo en cuenta sus deberes como mujer casada y Embajadora, por eso Gaara está tratando de agilizar un poco las cosas cuidando de cumplir con la dama, _honrado_ las tradiciones como ella se merece — Dijo Kankuro secamente lanzándole una mirada cortante al hombre en cuestión.

— Tus palabras son las que deshonran a la dama que _voy_ a desposar, te retractaras de inmediato, lady Kagome es tan pura en cuerpo y alma como el día en que vino a este mundo — Dijo Gaara con la voz gélida y un peligroso brillo en los ojos turquesas que puso el miedo en el corazón de aquellos hombres, junto a la tranquilidad en el corazón de Raja, aquella era la muestra más gráfica de que en efecto el Kazekage _protegería_ con fiereza a Kagome.

— L-lo siento, Kazekage-sama, Raja-sama — Dijo el hombre aterrado, sintiendo su sangre helarse en sus venas ante la oscura promesa que podía ver en los ojos fantasmales del poderoso Kazekage.

— Discúlpelo Kazekage-sama, su hijo a estado tratando de ganar la mano de Lady Kagome por años, humillándose a sí mismo cada vez que la dama lo ha dejado mordiendo el polvo — Dijo Raja sin muestras de estar apaciguando por la disculpa del testigo, luego se encargaría de el con los testimonios de los otros tres que lo acompañaban en esta reunión. — Volviendo al tema, Rani ha estado planeando la boda de Kagome desde que puso sus ojos en ella como ya le dije antes, así que organizar una fiesta de mendhi de compromiso no es nada para ella, de hecho en el trascurso del día, representantes de las otras caravanas estarán en Suna y para mañana estará organizada hasta la mismísima boda si lo dejamos en manos de mi Rani

— ¿Puede organizarse para mañana entonces? — Preguntó Gaara, añadiendo un par de notas más a su lista mental y quitando otras.

— Claro, Rani está reunida ahora mismo con mi hermana Krishi y entre ellas dos podrían hacer la fiesta de compromiso en media hora, aunque dudo que Lady Kagome se los permita — Respondió Raja sonriendo con obvia satisfacción y orgullo paternal.

— Bien, entonces si no les molesta podemos pasar al bar de Juun, tenemos un reservado para terminar esta reunión y unirnos a las damas — Dijo Ebizo respetuosamente levantándose, seguido de todos los hombres de la habitación. — Rasha-san, le aconsejo que no irrite a Lady Kagome, le recuerdo que la _última vez_ tuve muchos problemas para _contenerla y apaciguarla_ y ya estoy muy viejo para eso, creo que está vez dejaré eso en manos de Gaara-sama a quien desde ahora le corresponde defender a la dama — Comentó el anciano con un deje de risa en los ojos, haciendo palidecer al aludido y ganándose miradas llenas de curiosidad de Baki, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Gaara, junto a las maliciosas miradas cargadas de mofa de los hombres tribales en especial el líder Raja que habían sido testigos de la brutal ola de chakra que la dama había lanzado sobre él en la última ocasión que el había intentado forzar la su mano, y lo había golpeado con la fuerza de un tren de carga, antes de que el anciano concejero intercediera, aunque lord Ebizo había aclarado después que no había sido por él, sino por la paz mental de la dama que una vez se calmara, no podría perdonarse a sí misma haberlo matado, aunque fuera guiada por la imprudencia del hombre y su hijo y la necesidad instintiva de la dama de defender su honor.

Al acercarse al bar de Juun lo primero que notaron fue que estaba cerrado al público y en la puerta decía " _Cerrado por día familiar_ ", Raja empujó la puerta e hizo pasar a todos los hombres, cuando Gaara vio a Kagome el aliento de le quedó atascado en la garganta, vestida con un Sari turquesa clarísimo con bordados en blanco y cristales qué lanzaban destellos con cada ligero movimiento, sobre su cabeza dejando ver la parte frontal de sus cabellos, el velo traslucido a juego mostraba intrincados bordados repletos de cristales y bajo este la larguísima melena platinada caía libre hasta sus pantorrillas, sus manos llenas de pulseras y zarcillos de plata y cristales y en medio de su frente un delicado cristal solitario, tardó un segundo más en notar a Temari en un regio Sari rojo sangre con bordados negro, y Matsuri con un Sari azul claro con bordados verde hoja, junto a Rani en un elaborado Sari purpura con plateado, Krish vestida en vino tinto y dorado, junto a varios niños que vestían sus mejores galas y hacían lo posible por quedarse quietos en aquel momento.

— _Saludos esposo_ — Saludó Rani a su esposo dedicándole un mirada imperiosa, Gaara se sorprendió pues siempre creyó que las mujeres nómadas eran más bien sumisas a sus hombres pero al parecer eran sus iguales, como podía ver a puertas cerradas.

— _Saludos esposa, aquí traigo al cortejo de nuestra hija que ha ganado su mano con mi total aprobación_ — Entonó Raja con orgullo y con calma el pasaje ritual. Como se esperaba Gaara dio un paso al frente quedando junto a Raja y le dedicó una venía a la dama que lo miro con aprobación.

— _Saludos Lord Gaara, entonces ha venido a reclamar de nosotros a la más hermosa flor de nuestro jardín_ — Señaló Rani con una ademán a Kagome, que estaba muy sonrojada de vergüenza de eso él estaba muy seguro, ella no era de las que aceptara un cumplido con facilidad.

— _Lady Rani, en el desierto la flor que sobrevive las adversidades es la joya más preciada, mi deseo es protegerla, verla florecer y compartir su belleza, pues una ofensa contra ella y el mundo sería ocultarla para verla marchitarse y perecer_. — Contestó el antiguo pasaje, la mujer sonrió entonces muy complacida y Temari se acercó a ellos y le entregó a Rani un par de tobilleras de oro entretejidas por tres filas de campanillas.

— _Para que sus pasos tintineantes guíen a la felicidad, a tu próxima hija casadera_ — Murmuró Temari el pasaje, sorprendiendo incluso a Gaara que aún no había mandado a hacer aun las campanillas, entonces notó a Kankuro junto a él entregándole a Gaara una daga enjoyada en su vaina y asintió sonriendo por lo bajo.

— _Símbolo de que su protección será desde ahora mi derecho y privilegio, ella estará siempre bajo el cuidado y protección de mi familia, y el mío_ — Dijo Gaara entregándole la daga enjoyada a Raja que la aceptó con ceremonia, entregándole a su vez su propia daga enjoyada directamente de su cinto.

— _Símbolo de la promesa entre la tribu nómada del Norte y el Kazekage, el pacto una vez más ha sido cumplido a cabalidad_ — Dijo Raja muy complacido con el cumplimiento de los rituales, tan importantes para su gente.

— _Ahora comamos y bebamos a la salud de los novios_ — Dijo Rani tomando la mano de Kagome en la suya y guiándola hasta dejarla junto a Gaara el simbolismo de la acción no fue ignorado por los presentes, _la familia de la novia aceptaba plenamente el compromiso, aprobaban al novio y a su familia, de la misma forma en que la familia del novio aprobaban a la novia y el compromiso a plenitud_.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome estaba genuinamente molesta e incómoda con todo aquello, y no podía dejar de sentirse mortificada y agobiada por todo aquel protocolo que Rani estaba forzándolos a atravesar, ella podía simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban, con su compromiso simbólico de tres noches atrás y seguir con una reunión para el mendhi mientras preparaban la boda, pero no, ella se había entregado por _"T-O-D-O E-L M-A-L-D-I-T-O P-R-O-T-O-C-O-L-O F-O-R-M-A-L"_ Kagome siempre había odiado los protocolos y ahora estaba hundida hasta el cuello en uno.

Junto a ella Gaara podía sentir el mal humor de la mujer flotando alrededor de ella, incluso los hombres del consejo nómada en especial Rasha estaban lo más alejados que podían de ella, y el no comprendía que había hecho mal para que ella estuviera tan molesta, él no se hacía ilusiones de que ella estuviera realmente _enamorada_ de él como decía Temari pero no entendía que la tenía tan molesta, o si él la había ofendido de alguna forma sin notarlo.

— ¿Tanto te disgusto que estas de tan mal humor? — Preguntó Gaara horas después cuando la acompañaba hasta su casa, sin comprender aún si se sentía herido y ofendido por su reacción.

— ¡Oh Gaara no! — Dijo Kagome tomándole ambas manos mientras lo instaba a sentarse en su sala junto a ella. — No es eso en serio

— ¿Entonces? — Preguntó el aliviado por su respuesta inmediata y urgida, pero a la vez confundido.

— _Odio_ el protocolo, soy una persona bastante _sencilla_ , nací en una época en la que las ceremonias se practicaban en fechas _específicas_ y eran de práctica _común_ sin estructurados _formalismos_ ni nada de eso, Rani ha embarcado la vía de un pesado protocolo que me pone de un humor negro, ella es incluso peor que mi hermano mayor y él era el señor de las tierras del Oeste un condenado _Daiyoukai_ , un Lord cardinal — Dijo Kagome soltando sus manos y sobando sus sienes para aliviar un poco el eco de dolor de cabeza que tenía.

— Ella realmente ha planeado todo esto, al parecer le hace mucha ilusión que atravieses todos los pasos a seguir — Dijo Gaara tratando de animarla, viéndola sacar diminutos ganchos del bordado de su velo hasta quedar libre de él haciéndola aún más hermosa a sus ojos, al ver toda aquella diamantina cascada expuesta ante él que sería uno de los pocos que tendría el privilegio de ver las hermosas hebras libres de trenzas y velos, y el único hombre en tocarla fuera de su padre.

— Si lo sé, pero va a volverme loca con todo esto, mañana en la tarde harán una ceremonia de mendhi y compromiso, Temari me dijo que ya había repartido las invitaciones y Rani dijo que la mezcla de mendhi que me pondrán es diferente de la de siempre y durará un mes para preparar la boda — Explicó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos buscando algún rastro de duda, sin encontrarlo y no era como si aquello fuera tan fácil buscar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, el hombre podía guardar sus sentimientos tan bien como Sesshomaru, donde quiera que estuviera si volvía a verlo _tendría_ que preguntarle si Gaara estaba emparentado con él, con un poco de suerte no la mataría por su " _insolencia_ " y tal vez le daría una respuesta para sacarla de dudas.

— Eso escuché también, ambas mujeres se mueven rápido — Respondió el internamente complacido por lo rápido que se estaban moviendo los preparativos.

— ¿Estás seguro de todo esto Gaara? Porque si es mucho yo aún puedo buscar algún templo abandonado y sellarme a mí misma para siempre, de verdad yo no quiero _obligarte_ a nada — Dijo Kagome pasándose la mano por los cabellos con un deje nervioso.

— ¿Realmente crees que te permitiría dejarme ahora que te he encontrado? — Dijo Gaara con los ojos turquesas encendidos con un brillo primitivo que la hizo perder un poco la calma, no por temor a que el pudiera hacerle daño ( _algo le hacía confiar en que él no le haría daño, al menos no deliberadamente_ ) sino por algo que ella no podía explicar ni entender a pesar de estar allí frente a ella brillando en aquellos ojos turquesa claro y antes de que pudiera analizarlo más a fondo, Gaara se levantó abarcó su rostro con ambas manos mirándola a los ojos antes de tomar su mano, aun en medio de su gesto nervioso y liberarla de sus cabellos diamantinos, y tras plantar un beso suave en el interior de su sensible muñeca se retiró dejándola hecha una montaña temblorosa, que de no estar sentada, ella Kagome Higurashi, guerrera ancestral estaría cuan larga era hecha un tembloroso montón en medio de su sala.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	13. Cap 13: A la luz

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Esto es algo ciertamente inesperado, porque ni en mis más atrevidas fantasías me atreví a jugar con la idea de que ella algún día fuera **real** y **completamente** mía, sin embargo la henna en sus manos guardan nuestros nombres unido por la misma línea, esta vez no por las manipulaciones de mi voluntariosa hermana mayor, sino por una decisión tomada por ambos, no importa las circunstancias en que se dieron, ambos lo decidimos ella será mía en cuerpo y alma, y yo seré de ella también._

 _No agregare a esta decisión nuestros corazones, yo no sé cómo entregarlo y dudo que sea merecedor de recibir el suyo, si algún día ella decidiera entregarme tan invaluable tesoro._

 _Me veo reflejado en sus inocentes ojos y me siento limpio de mis antiguos pecados, su sonrisa y su toque me llenan de una forma que jamás creí podría ser llenado y aun hoy mientras pongo el anillo de compromiso en su mano adornada con nuestras iniciales me es irreal lo que de verdad está sucediendo, **ella es mía** , quiero gritarlo al mundo entero, ella es **MIA** y es entonces cuando descubro, que soy un hombre muy peligroso y posesivo, soy un monstruo reformado y ella es mi luz y la protegeré y defenderé de todos y cada uno que intente dañarla o apartarla de mí, no contendré mi mano para protegerla, no es un aviso… es una promesa"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 13: A la luz.**

* * *

La fiesta de mendhi de Kagome fue el catalizador perfecto para anunciarle con bombos y platillos a las buenas gentes de Suna y sus alrededores de la _inminente_ boda del quinto Kazekage con la princesa de las caravanas del Norte, con el rumor rodando en las calles al día siguiente la aldea pasó de inmediato de la ansiosa espera, a la _explosión_ de un ambiente festivo en toda regla, incluso el grupo de fanáticos de ambos personajes se tomaron las noticias con alegría, decidiendo qué ambos eran justo lo que el otro necesitaba, ni Gaara ni Kagome podían ir a ningún lado sin recibir desde felicitaciones efusivas, hasta pequeños y humildes regalos que ambos recibían con educación sin querer ofender a nadie con su rechazo, sabiendo que con la dura situación que vivían en Suna cualquier detalle entregado a ellos era genuinamente apreciado sabiendo lo mucho que les había costado a aquellos que se los habían dado a ellos.

— Saludos, buenos días Indira-San — Saludo Kagome a la joven madre, que le sonrió encantada a su vez, sentándose de inmediato frente al escritorio de la consulta médica.

— Buenos días Lady Kagome, felicitaciones — Dijo dedicándole una mirada curiosa y aprobadora al mendhi en las manos de Kagome donde podía verse las iniciales del Kazekage unidas a las de la mujer en un patrón hermoso y delicado en un mendhi rojo fuego; ella como muchas amas de casas románticas y jóvenes impresionables habían seguido aquel _romance_ con ilusión, desde que el malicioso rumor había rodado de boca en boca por las calles de Suna, hasta la tan esperada noticia de la inminente boda, que a todas las tenían tan emocionadas como si fueran sus propias bodas una vez más.

— Gracias, ahora veamos cómo estás después del parto — Dijo Kagome con calma, ya se había acostumbrado a las felicitaciones, tras examinar a la mujer y recetarle un par de complejos vitamínicos la envió a casa con su recién nacida y orgulloso esposo.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hospital, después de haber terminado su guardia de aquel día, Kagome se aseguró de que su velo estuviera seguro a su cabeza, ya no tenía los anillos ni la larga trenza donde fijarlo con más seguridad y continuó su camino respondiendo con ligeros ademanes los diferentes saludos que recibía desde lejos tanto de los civiles como de algunos shinobi que se cruzaban con ella en la calle.

Cuando estuvo frente al edificio completado, Kagome sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su garganta cerrarse de emoción pura, aquél lugar había sido una simple ilusión cuando se haga visto obligada a sacar la escuela del albergue, y verlo finalmente terminado frente a ella a la espera de estudiantes y listo para convertirse en un hervidero de actividad, uno que sería ahora con más fuerza uno de los motores de Suna, era un orgullo y un sueño hecho realidad para ella.

Cuando ingresó al edificio el sentimiento de orgullo solo aumento y esa parte de ella que había dejado su vida académica inconclusa en su vida anterior y a su parecer había fallado a su madre y a su abuelo, se sintió en parte reivindicada, " _en parte_ " porque el sentimiento de haberles fallado a su madre y a su abuelo e incluso a su hermano como su ejemplo a seguir, jamás se iría por completo y lo sabía.

Kagome miraba en todas direcciones mientras caminaba por las diferentes áreas del edificio y rezaba por lo bajo Sutras de protección que se entretejían en diminutas líneas que se fundían con el lugar formando una intrincada protección y pedía a los Dioses porque aquel lugar _realmente_ fuera el inicio de un cambio para Suna y su gente, e incluso tal vez fuera un ejemplo a seguir para otras aldeas de que no solo el camino del ninja era la única forma de vida.

Al terminar miró con satisfacción todas las sillas y mesas instaladas en los salones de clases, las pizarras, los escritorios y las maquinas apagadas esperando por la llegada de los que le darían vida a aquel lugar, el área administrativa y todo lo demás.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí — Dijo Gaara apareciendo en la entrada de la habitación.

— Creí que no te vería hoy, has estado _tan_ ocupado últimamente — Dijo ella dedicándole una brillante sonrisa, él a su vez le dedico una más pequeña y antes de que el tratara de avanzar hasta ella, la arena exploto rodeándolo con rapidez e inmovilizándolo mientras ella lo miraba con calma absoluta por encima del hombro, para ver allí a un Anbu junto al _verdadero_ Gaara mirándola con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

— Interrógalo a fondo — Ordenó Gaara con un deje de aburrimiento que desmentía la dureza y fría furia que hervía en sus ojos dándole un aire fantasmal y etéreo ( _él sabía que era más peligroso ahora que cuando era el recipiente del Shukaku y no confiaba en enfrentar a aquel hombre sin antes liberar algo de su ira y asegurarse de que Kagome estuviera en perfectas condiciones_ ) mientras el genjutsu se disipaba con un ligero sondeo de Reiki de parte de Kagome.

Ambos vieron con calma como el Anbu asignado ( _innecesariamente según Kagome_ ) para su seguridad y protección escoltaba al shinobi _caza recompensas_ fuera del lugar con ruta desconocida para Kagome, que en realidad jamás había estado en los calabozos del escuadrón Anbu aunque ella podía sospechar donde se encontraba.

— Saludos, Gaara no esperaba verte tan temprano — Dijo Kagome con calma dedicándole el saludo acostumbrado y sin entrar en un ataque de pánico o furia, ella sabía que aquella situación era después de todo lo esperado, cuando se anunciaba un compromiso con una figura de poder como la del Kazekage, porque para el mundo ella era una virtual desconocida y a pesar de que a ella le gustaba su vida tal cual era, como Kazehime sus días de parcial anonimato habían llegado a su fin.

— Kagome — Respondió el avanzando hacia ella deslizando su mirada turquesa con concentrada atención desde el borde del bajo fondo azul rey, de su túnica blanca, hasta el velo blanco que cubría desde la mitad de su cabeza hasta unos dedos por encima de los tobillos, por el largo de sus cabellos, observando detalladamente cada pate de su cuerpo obviamente buscando alguna herida y aun así haciéndola sentir muy consiente de sí misma y un poco avergonzada.

— Estoy bien — Dijo ella con calma dejando de lado a vergüenza, notando su inspección y la genuina preocupación oscureciendo sus ojos.

— Eso veo — Respondió el calmando la profunda ira que lo embargaba ante aquel segundo ataque que había llegado muy cerca de ella, el primero había sido eliminado de inmediato y jamás la había alcanzado.

Desde el inicio del malicioso rumor antes de la boda de Temari, Gaara había notado la poca, o la falta total de tolerancia que el tenia respecto a cualquier amenaza u ofensa hacia Kagome, él había descubierto cosas de sí mismo que desconocía, en especial durante la última semana, por ejemplo que era un hombre terriblemente protector y muy _posesivo_ en lo que a ella se refería especialmente.

— Mira, finalmente es un hecho, pero eso ya lo sabes — Dijo ella poniendo en sus manos los documentos que el mismo había firmado días antes tras la reunión con el consejo donde Lord Ebizo defendió el caso de la escuela de Kagome con ninguna resistencia de parte del consejo.

— Estas feliz — Señaló el observándola mientras ella le sonreía abiertamente mientras asentía y lo tomaba de la mano arrastrándolo una vez más a cada habitación amoblada lista para la inauguración y el dejándose arrastrar de buena gana por ella.

— Gracias por la ayuda, aunque no lo digas sé que tengo que darte las gracias por agilizar los trámites — Dijo ella cuando terminaron de ver todas las instalaciones por completo.

— No tienes que agradecerlo — Respondió Gaara escoltándola del brazo fuera del edificio y observándola cerrar todo con llave. — Cena conmigo — Dijo el mirándola con atención.

— Claro — Respondió ella sonriéndole y conteniéndose las ganas de preguntarle por su árbol genealógico, en algún lugar tenía que estar Sesshomaru o algún descendiente estaba casi, _CASI_ segura.

 **===E S D D===**

Alrededor de ellos por donde pasaban caminando con absoluta calma y sin prisa alguna, los civiles o shinobi miraban con creciente satisfacción a la pareja caminar uno junto al otro, mientras Gaara sostenía la mano de la dama en su antebrazo colocando una de sus manos sobre la de ella protectoramente.

Después de discutirlo un rato mientras recorrían las calles, terminaron cenando en la casa de Gaara, él quería que ella se familiarizara con el lugar que terminaría convirtiéndose en su nuevo hogar, quería que ella lo sintiera como propio porque al final así seria.

— La razón por la que te pedí encontrarnos hoy está en mi casa — Dijo Kagome tras haberlo ayudado a lavar y secar los platos después de que el preparara la cena para ambos.

Kagome observó al hombre peligrosamente guapo observándola con la fija atención de un depredador y tuvo que contenerse para no terminar suspirando como idiota y hormonal adolecente sonrojándose bochornosamente, ella estaba lejos de ser una joven adolecente y aun así se encontraba conteniéndose a sí misma de comportarse como tal.

— Vamos entonces — Respondió el quitándole el paño de las manos invadiendo su espacio personal, Kagome lo miró sorprendida y con el corazón acelerado, mientras él la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa, donde ambos se pusieron las sandalias y en el caso de Kagome también el velo y con un remolino de arena ambos desaparecieron.

Kagome sentía aún el corazón golpeando contra su pecho cuando el eje de gravedad cambió con la técnica de desplazamiento de Gaara, y cuando esté la sostuvo por la cintura contra él, creyó que se avergonzaría así misma desmayándose por segunda vez desde que recibiera sangre de Sesshomaru, no comprendía que demonios le pasaba, sentía el cuerpo pesado pero a la vez lleno de energía, su piel hormigueaba donde entraba en contacto con Gaara al punto que tenía que contenerse para no echarse a temblar como una hoja, sólo esperaba no estar enfermándose, no había pasado desde el pacto de sangre, pero aún podía suceder.

Por otro lado Gaara ardía en deseos de apretar la suavidad de ella contra su duro cuerpo, cada día que pasaba su deseo por ella crecía y se fortalecía, deseaba que las semanas pasarán rápido y poder tenerla _completamente_ a su cuidado, no quería perderla de vista y la deseaba en su vida y en su cama, cuanto antes mejor.

Él no podía controlar la magnitud de su deseo por ella aún más ahora que sabía que pronto seria completamente suya, e incluso se había encontrado pensando en ella mientras lidiaba con las demandas de su propio cuerpo y si bien al principio se había sentido avergonzado y asqueado de sí mismo, no había podido arrancarla de sus pensamientos ni entonces, ni ahora, _la deseaba_ , la necesitaba y eso era algo que no podía ( _ni quería_ ) cambiar, el problema era que él no sabía cómo hacer que ella se acostumbrara a él, a su contacto lo suficiente para llegar a la intimidad cuando estuvieran casados, porque aun deseándole como la deseaba, no la deshonraría llevándola a su lecho sin el matrimonio de por medio, ni la forzaría a yacer con él si ella no lo deseaba después de casarse el había cometido suficientes pecados en su vida para sumar la _violación_ a la lista, además se negaba a hacerle daño.

— Primero, quiero mostrarte algo que he estado perfeccionando — Dijo Kagome guiándolo a la puerta trasera de su casa, allí bajo el cobertizo estaba estacionado su carromato sobre dos pilares de madera y piedras bajo las ruedas de oruga, más ella siguió hasta uno de los dos diminutos anexos que estaban justo detrás de la casa, y tras pinchar su dedo pulgar y mojar con su sangre sus otros dedos, tomó el pomo de la puerta y al igual como antes había sucedido con el carromato una vez la inicial de Kagome se dibujó en la puerta, ella giró el pomo y ambos entraron a un paraíso verde, el olor a tierra húmeda y a vegetación lo asaltó.

— Esto es... — Dijo Gaara caminando entre las plantas que crecían en maceteros de varios tamaños, incluso algunos eran árboles frutales que crecían en maceteros muy parecidos al jarrón en el que la había visto antes recolectar tierra durante el viaje de regreso a Suna, sólo que estos eran mucho más grandes y amplios de boca. — ¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó el observando la copa de los árboles un metro o algo más por encima de su cabeza, algunos estaban floreciendo, otros estaban dando frutos allí en Suna en medio del desierto.

— El invernadero en general a estado aquí desde siempre, los anexos los construyeron mis alumnos para mí a penas me mudé; desde que estaba en la caravana vi necesario tener algunas plantas frescas a mano, así que cuando la oportunidad se presentaba mientras cruzábamos alguna frontera, recolectaba tierra y plantas y levantaba una barrera de Reiki sobre ellas para mantenerlas con vida e indetectables para los demás, luego cuando reinvente las botellas de agua, noté mientras estaba en la etapa de " _ensayo y error_ " que las botellas también podían contener elementos sólidos, así que empecé con un jarrón con su tapa a recolectar tierra y a modificar el tejido del encantamiento para adaptarlo a la tierra y para ayudar a los rayos del sol a llegar a la base del árbol dentro de un jarrón mejorado con un jutsu de expansión cuando lograra la hazaña, cuando finalmente lo logré, bueno digamos que no caminaba, botaba de un lado al otro como pelota — Explicó ella señalando una fila de doce árboles adultos y tres docenas más de árboles jóvenes, habían enormes secciones de mesas de metal de varios pisos escalonados de cinco metros de largo por tres de ancho que sostenían enormes bañeras de piedra llenas de tierra negra y brotes de plantas por toda la enorme habitación que desmentía el exterior del anexo, que en realidad era un invernadero.

Gaara observó las etiquetas prolijamente escritas con detalles que iban desde el tipo de planta, el manejo desde la semilla o esqueje, hasta la fecha en que fue sembrada y la estimada fecha de cosecha, caminó junto a ella por los pasillos llenos de plantas medicinales, aromáticas, verduras, legumbres y árboles frutales observándolo todo en perplejo silencio, analizando lo que veía y guardando otras cosas en su mente para analizarlas con más calma después, estaba seguro que una vez formulara una lista aceptable de preguntas abarcando lo que no entendía a simple vista y otras cosas más, ella le respondería de buena gana.

— ¿Que te lleva a intentar todo esto? — Preguntó el finalmente aceptando una manzana verde directa del primer árbol que ella con tímido orgullo confesó que había plantado cuando inicio aquel proyecto en su propio carromato siendo una niña.

— Al principio, ver lo dura que era la vida en las caravanas, la comida y el agua es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte en el desierto, unido a la instintiva capacidad de sobrevivir de cada uno, luego vine a Suna y descubrí que aquí no era diferente que en las caravanas en ese aspecto, así que se puede decir que me _obsesioné_ con buscar alternativas viables para que todos tuviéramos una vida mejor, eso unido a los conocimientos que tenía de mi propia época y las cientos de ideas que estallaban en mi mente, era algo que simplemente " _tenia_ " que intentar o simplemente me volvería loca ante tantas posibilidades, además no me habría perdonado a mí misma tener el conocimiento y no emplearlo para bien— Explicó Kagome arrastrándolo fuera del lugar.

— ¿Me muestras esto ahora, por qué?— Preguntó el dejándose guiar hacia el siguiente anexo, donde ella repitió la misma acción para abrir la puerta.

— Porque ahora está listo para compartir, mis miles de pruebas de seguridad están todas realizadas no hay más errores que solventar y es completamente seguro de usar y de monitorear por cualquiera que desee encargarse de esta labor, que será eventualmente muy importante para el futuro de Suna, sus poblados cercanos y sus caravanas — Explicó ella arrastrándolo dentro con ella.

Cuando entraron Gaara no estaba muy seguro de que estaba viendo exactamente, el lugar estaba lleno de tanques de metal y vidrio oscuro, que iban del metro y medio de altura hasta los dos metros desde el suelo, olía a humedad, a algas o moho él no estaba realmente seguro, el olor era extraño para el y solo podía asociarlo con humedad, habían parejas de tanques medianos enfilados uno junto al otro, separados por dos o tres metros de distancia entre ellos por la siguiente pareja, con dos líneas de tuberías en medio de ambos tanques que se hundían dentro del agua burbujeante y un sonido repetitivo y mecánico ligeramente irritante, y tanques enormes en los que se podría nadar, también con tuberías hundidas en sus aguas, más cuando se asomó a ver el contenido del tanque más cercano con tres metros de circunferencia sus ojos turquesas se abrieron en shock ante lo que veía.

— Peces — Murmuró en shock viendo el banco de peces medianos y saludables nadar en el agua despreocupadamente ajenos a la perpleja observación a la que estaban siendo sometidos, entonces Gaara la vio a ella echar un puñado de comida al tanque de un cuenco cercano y a los peces que habían estado nadando perezosamente manteniéndose firmes contra la corriente simulada por las tuberías, entonces los vio entrar en una actividad frenética comiendo cada migaja de alimento ofrecido. — ¿Cómo? — Solo pudo preguntar él.

— Cuando mis botellas de agua terminaron contaminadas por peces muertos la tercera vez, recordé un antiguo proyecto que vi en la escuela cuando visitamos la granja de peces y crustáceos criados por el hombre para su consumo y algunos para joyería cultivaban perlas, así que empecé a experimentar hasta que finalmente lo logré, el truco era tan simple que me sentí realmente tonta por no haberlo pensado antes, una bomba que mantuviera el agua lo suficientemente oxigenada para ellos y simulando una " _corriente_ " y listo, la técnica de almacenamiento no les afectará tampoco, porque el bombeo constante es _mecánico_ y eso no lo afecta mi tipo de sellado que contiene una leve capa de Reiki por debajo dela capa de Chakra esperada — Explicó Kagome extendiéndole el cuenco de comida para peses mientras caminaban hacia un tanque enorme y permitiéndole a él alimentar a un grupo de peces de buen tamaño.

— Tu realmente eres muy inteligente — Dijo Gaara mirándola sonrojada de vergüenza ante sus palabras, a él le pareció simplemente encantadora y tuvo que contener las ganas de atraerla hacia él y abrazarla con fuerzas, las palmas de sus manos picaban de ganas de acariciar sus largos cabellos y cada trozo de piel a su alcance.

— Sí, _soy un genio_ , pero creo que también se debe a que en mi época estábamos más concentrados en la adquisición de conocimientos, estábamos obligados a acudir a la escuela desde los seis años, pero conforme las madres terminaron trabajando también, la edad de inicio educativo cambio, así que desde los tres años hasta los dieciocho estábamos en un salón de clases estudiando, luego podíamos ir a la universidad y especializarnos en alguna carrera específica, yo no pude ir a la universidad, ni siquiera pude terminar la secundaria entonces, mi misión con la destrucción de Naraku y la perla lo hizo imposible para mí a pesar de que lo intente, entonces le fallé a mi familia al no cumplir con mi deber con ellos — Explicó Kagome sin sentir ya aquel viejo sentimiento de fracaso, ella había renunciado a muchas cosas por salvar al mundo entero de Naraku y la perla y no se arrepentía, al final había devorado libros de todo tipo de cosas con la intención de quedarse en el Sengoku y mejorar un poco el estilo de vida de sus amigos y los habitantes de Edo, pero el destino tiene siempre su propia forma de hacer las cosas y ella terminó en medio del desierto, quince siglos completos en el futuro, pasando de largo a su propia época y haciendo mucho más de lo que jamás habría creído posible.

— ¿Kagome estas bien? — Preguntó el viendo su mirada perderse en la nada y el brillo de triste vulnerabilidad instalarse en sus ojos antes de ocultarlo.

— Si, sólo recordando un poco de mi pasado, preguntándome lo que sucedió para que Tokio terminara convertido en un desierto y formando parte de un continente, tengo muchas preguntas que jamás tendrán respuestas y siempre estarán allí listas para lanzarse sobre mi cuando menos pienso — Respondió ella con resignada calma.

— Algún día espero que me cuentes todo — Dijo el mirándola a los ojos, que se encendieron con entusiasmo. — Aunque de una cosa estoy seguro, tu familia entendió lo que hacías y ahora haz hecho mucho por todos, no solo en Suna si no en todo el mundo ninja, aunque solo unos pocos sabemos eso.

— Gracias Gaara… y al menos tu no creerás que estoy loca — Dijo Kagome tomándose su _orden/petición_ con deportividad, ella sabía que el eventualmente preguntaría y deseando en su corazón que sus palabras respecto a su familia fueran tal cual las había dicho. — ¿Quieres ver cómo funciona esto? — Preguntó Kagome con calma, mientras el asentía en silencio Kagome lo arrastró por los taques vacíos que estaban esperando por un grupo de peces que crecían en otro tanque y pronto tendría que dividirlos para que tuvieran más espacio y no terminarán comiéndose unos a los otros.

Gaara había escuchado atenta y pacientemente toda la explicación que Kagome le había dado, sobre el funcionamiento de los tanques, como de las bombas y todo el mantenimiento general de aquel prototipo de " _granja de peces_ " como ella lo llamaba, también le explicó los planes que tenía de sembrar maíz y un nuevo lote de trigo en su invernadero, pues ya tenía un lote de prueba que iba muy bien y le mostraría al salir de allí y sus planes para adquirir un nuevo terreno en Suna para construir una serie de invernaderos _únicamente_ para la siembra de alimentos, con la nueva apertura de un curso de agricultura y comercio esperaba animar a la gente a aprender a sembrar, de esa forma la inflación de los alimentos bajaría considerablemente con una fuente de alimentos propios desde la aldea y así asegurarían los alimentos de la aldea por completo, sin tener que ser tan dependiente de otras aldeas en el futuro.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando Gaara regresó a su casa aquella noche rebozando de información y con un largo rollo de papel en las manos, Kankuro y Baki jugaban a las cartas en la mesa del comedor.

— _¡Hey Gaara!_ — Saludó Kankuro dedicándole una sonrisa llena de picardía a su hermano que parecía muy animado (al estilo serio de Gaara claro está) ya que ni él ni nadie esperaba que de la noche a la mañana y ni tal vez en cien años más, Gaara apareciera riéndose como hiena abiertamente ni en privado ni menos aún ante el mundo entero.

— Gaara — Saludó Baki observando a su antiguo alumno con interés.

— ¿Qué te pasa, porque estas como si te hubieras encontrado una mina de diamantes? — Pregunto Kankuro.

— Creo, que me he topado con una mina más valiosa que el diamante — Contestó Gaara pensando en Kagome decidiendo que ella podía ser claramente calificada como un diamante humano, y acercándose a ambos extendiendo el rollo de papel que traía consigo sobre la mesa y las cartas, Kankuro y Baki miraron el contenido de aquello sin comprender nada, hasta que empezaron a leer detalladamente las notas en pulcra caligrafía señalando cada parte del dibujo y su funcionabilidad.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — Dijo Kankuro mirando el dibujo con más atención sintiéndose perplejo por lo que estaba leyendo, él era un maestro titiritero un ingeniero por excelencia y ahora podía comprender lo que estaba viendo y no podía creer que no lo hubieran pensado antes.

— ¿Dónde ha conseguido algo así? — Pregunto Baki tan perplejo como Gaara aún se sentía, incluso después de la detallada explicación que le había dado Kagome.

— Esto, es lo que se conoce como un sistema de acueductos, que resolverá nuestro problema de agua a largo plazo, entre muchas otras cosas y es el proyecto en el que Kagome ha estado trabajando y mejorando por años para resolver nuestro gran problema de agua — Explicó Gaara finalmente, antes de explicarles con simplicidad parte de la historia de los acueductos y como podían serles útiles, aquella noche ninguno de ellos durmió temprano, discutiendo entre ellos las infinitas posibilidades que se abrían a ellos con aquel proyecto.

 **===E S D D===**

" _Saludos, a todos los que este día están aquí para presenciar y celebrar con nosotros, la apertura oficial de nuestra " **Escuela de profesiones de Suna** " ha sido un largo camino con muchas altas y bajas, pero aún estamos aquí, tratando de dar lo mejor de nosotros, quiero agradecerles a todos su incondicional apoyo, y su fe en la idea de un sueño que hoy es una realidad para muchos, y espero ver formarse muchos nuevos futuros en este lugar, una vez más muchas gracias a todos ustedes" _

El discurso de Kagome había sido corto y sencillo, el anciano Ebizo había tenido el honor de cortar la banda de la entrada y Gaara la había escoltado dentro de las instalaciones, el consejo había observado cada habitación con sumo interés e incluso muchas de las familias de nobles de la aldea habían visto todo maravillados y no habían tardado en hacer cientos de preguntas, que tanto Kagome como cualquiera de los profesores contestaron con paciencia, en el área común donde habían levantado toldos coloridos, habían hecho una pequeña exhibición de los productos nacidos de la escuela, y las variadas muestras de comidas y bebidas no alcohólicas encontraron una buena recepción entre los invitados, y cuando a media tarde el evento acabó oficialmente siendo un éxito rotundo, Kagome hizo empacar la comida que había sobrado y la que habían guardado para llevarla al albergue, y que Kagome _insistió_ en ayudar a trasladar personalmente en compañía de Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro y Baki.

Ver el profundo respeto y genuina alegría con la que habían recibido a la mujer en el albergue fue muy esclarecedor y le hizo comprender a Gaara el profundo afecto que aquellas personas tenían por su prometida y ese afecto se extendía inmediatamente a él, según pudo notarlo cuando un par de niñas y todos los que vivían allí lo miraron si temor alguno, sonriéndole con genuina alegría cuando se despedían de ellos por aquel día, porque era obvio para el Kankuro, Baki y Matsuri que eventualmente iban a volver.

— Estoy _destruida_ , quiero tomar un baño caliente y dormir por un mes entero — Dijo Kagome dejándose caer en el mueble central de su sala, ignorando la inocente y sensual imagen que ella presentaba ante él y los estragos que hacía en sus sentidos.

— Te exiges demasiado — Señaló Gaara sentándose junto a ella y mirándola recostada junto a él con los ojos cerrados de verdadero agotamiento físico, aquel día vestía un Sari verde botella con bordados plateados que abrazaba cada curva de su delicioso cuerpo, encendiendo aún más su deseo por ella que no hacía más que aumentar amenazando con incendiarlo vivo.

— Ya pronto no tendré que exigirme tanto, después de encontrar a alguien quien dé un buen curso de agricultura y comercio por mí, podré dedicarme a seguir investigando técnicas nuevas para reemplazar los procedimientos quirúrgicos más invasivos y poco efectivos que tenemos, o incluso hay un par de medicamentos que tengo casi listos para contrarrestar la pérdida de sangre y la rápida regeneración de plaquetas y glóbulos blancos — Decía Kagome antes de interrumpirse y reírse de sí misma ante su idea de " _descanso_ " no sabía cuándo, pero se había vuelto adicta al trabajo en su defensa sólo podía alegar que ella sólo quería, _necesitaba_ ayudar.

— Y eso es trabajo más _ligero_ supongo — Señaló el con una clara nota se sarcasmo acercándose aún más a ella y aspirando su deliciosa fragancia con fuerza llevándola a sus pulmones y bebiendo de ella.

— Supongo que para mí si lo es — Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba prácticamente sobre ella. — ¿Gaara? — Susurró ella intimidada por la repentina cercanía, él no era del tipo de invadir el espacio personal de nadie, pero allí estaba ahora prácticamente sobre ella.

— Estaremos casados en menos de dos semanas Kagome — Le recordó el con la voz profunda en un calmado murmullo ronco y bajo qué la hizo temblar contra él sintiendo el calor recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿Ya caíste en cuenta y ahora quieres correr hacia el horizonte Gaara? — Preguntó Kagome riéndose ligeramente, aligerando la tensión del ambiente.

— Yo creo que eres _tú_ la que estás por salir corriendo Kagome — Comentó Gaara empezando a quitarle uno a uno los diminutos ganchos que aferraban su velo al diamantino cabello y Kagome se quedó estática mientras le permitía retirarlos, aquella era la primera vez que el hacía algo así y no sabía cómo ella iba a reaccionar, era un alivio encontrar que ella no rechazaba sus avances.

Kankuro tenía razón ( _y no era que él iba a admitirlo ni ante él ni ante nadie_ ) Kagome y el estaban a punto de casarse y no habían tenido ningún encuentro íntimo, por íntimo el no esperaba que ella se acostara con él antes del matrimonio o algo por el estilo, ella era después de todo una dama de las tribus del Norte y una sacerdotisa poderosa, pero a aquellas alturas si esperaba un abrazo, una caricia ( _en términos respetables_ ) tal vez un beso, pero ambos eran bastante tímidos y lo máximo que habían llegado a compartir, eran los dos besos que Kagome le había dado en la mejilla y eso era algo que tenían que cambiar como fuera y cuanto antes, él la deseaba y no creía que pudiera dormir junto a ella sin tocarla por el resto de sus vidas, él era muchas cosas pero no era un _santo_ y si ella lo rechazaba simplemente él tendría que vivir lejos de las habitaciones de ella para evitar la tentación _._

— ¿Gaara? — Dijo Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos finalmente liberada del velo, mientras el hundía sus manos en sus cabellos un par de veces deleitándose en la acción y la suavidad de las hebras de seda, antes de que ella se volviera a mirarlo a los ojos — Nunca voy a dejarte por mi propia voluntad, te lo prometo y ya sabes lo que significa mi promesa — Dijo ella aferrando los hombros de Gaara con fuerza atrapándolo en su mirada más gris que azul tan claro que parecían traslucidos y el sentía que se ahogaba en ellos.

— _Para siempre_ — Dijo el sintiendo que su corazón acelerado estaba a punto de saltar de su pecho con sus palabras y la intensidad con la que ella lo estaba mirando en ese momento, sintiendo que algo importante estaba ocurriendo aunque él no podía entender la profundidad de lo que las palabras de Kagome cargada de intención y poder estaban tejiendo entre ellos, el sentía que se ahogaba en sus ojos y aun así se negaba a apartar la mirada.

— Para siempre — Confirmó ella sintiendo el poder estallar dentro de ella y aferrase a él atándose _deliberadamente_ a él y a su promesa antes de abrazarlo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro contra su cuello aspirando profundamente su aroma guardándolo dentro de sí misma.

Gaara tardó un instante en comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, y cuando sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella por inercia, él supo que él tampoco la abandonaría y que no la dejaría ir jamás, algo cálido dentro de él había estado cobrando fuerzas y aunque no podía entender lo que era, sabía que era más fuerte que la calidez que sentía por sus hermanos y sus personas especiales, era como si ella fuera una persona aún más especial para él y ese calor había estallado con fuerzas con sus palabras, y aunque él no entendía lo que significaba, por ahora el disfrutaría de la calidez de aquel abrazo que tanta curiosidad había tenido de sentir a los catorce años y había llegado a él a los veintiún años y mientras estaba rodeado por aquel suave calor, y el aroma sutil de lavanda manzanilla y magia, no pudo dejar de pensar que definitivamente había valido la pena la larga espera.

Kagome lo retuvo contra ella sintiéndose de alguna manera completa, envolviéndose a su vez en el calor de él, el tenue olor a sándalo, menta, arena y poder; aquel no era un abrazo pasional, no había nada sexual en aquel contacto pero era tan íntimo para ella como si lo fuera, después de todo ella jamás tuvo su primer beso, en su vida pasada ( _porque besar a un Inu Hanyou unos segundos para evitar que te matará NO contaba como beso_ ) y en aquella vida, había estado tan ocupada y asustada de ser descubierta que jamás se había permitido algo tan trivial como un novio o Kami no lo permitiera un amante, y ahora irónicamente y sin buscarlo estaba abrazada a su _prometido_ , dentro de muy poco su " _esposo_ " y la sola idea de la intimidad que tendrían entonces, la ponía en un estado nervioso de cuidado intensivo.

— Vamos, voy a prepararnos algo de comer — Murmuró Kagome alejándose un poco de él.

— Espera — Dijo el antes de ceder a sus impulsos y cubrir sus labios con los de él dándole un suave y casto beso, antes de ceder a sus instintos y deslizar sensualmente la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, ganando acceso al interior de su boca cuando ella contuvo el aliento ante su beso sorpresivo, entonces Gaara saboreo el dulce sabor de la boca de su prometida con deleite, acariciando cada rincón de su húmeda boca y cuando ella empezó a responder con torpeza y lentitud primero, para luego seguirlo en entusiasmo, él tuvo que contener un gruñido de lujuria y separarse de ella lentamente obligándose calma, antes de llevar aquello más allá de los límites que _aún tenía_ que respetar, cuando vio a Kagome entre sus brazos sonrojada, agitada y con los labios más rojos e inflamados por su beso, sintió una masculina sensación de orgullo de saber que él y sólo él la había llevado a aquel estado.

— ¡Wow!.. yo, Kami Gaara — Soltó Kagome sin aliento. _Maldición, ESE si es un condenado BESO... él va a acabar conmigo, pero... simplemente WOW_ — pensaba Kagome mareada por la intensidad de emociones que ese beso había despertado en ella.

— ¿No estuvo bien? — Preguntó el preocupado de haberla ofendido, el consideraba que estaba bien, dentro de lo bien que podía estar seguir tus instintos y besar por primera vez a una chica, porque a pesar de las prostitutas el jamás había besado a nadie, incluso Shukaku se había negado de plano, diciéndole siempre que ese gesto en particular era muy íntimo y sólo se compartía con la verdadera compañera, no con cualquier revolcón. ( _Aunque Shukaku había sido más crudo y muy gráfico con su elección de palabras_ )

— Gaara, si hubiera estado mejor me matas, fue hermoso un digno recuerdo para ser mi primer besó, gracias — Dijo ella dándole un casto beso en los labios mirándolo con timidez.

— ¿Tu primer beso? — Preguntó el sorprendido, el imaginaba que una mujer como ella había sido besada antes, y la idea lo enervaba al punto que casi podía sentirse como si aún estuviera conteniendo a Shukaku.

— Mi vida anterior, fue correr de un lado al otro tratando de salvar al mundo y cumplir con mis deberes en mi propia época y cuando llegué a este mundo yo me hundí en trabajo, proyectos, ideas, con tantos secretos renuncié a la idea de una relación, un esposo e hijos, así que si, este es mi primer beso — Explicó ella con calma, antes de levantarse con las piernas temblorosas y caminar hacia la cocina para preparar algo de comer para ambos, antes de que cediera al impulso y empezará a reírse tontamente como una adolescente enamorada, y aunque ella no era una adolescente definitivamente podía dar fe de que _si_ estaba enamorada del misterioso y sensual Kazekage pelirrojo que en ese momento estaba con ella en su casa.

— También fue mi primer beso — Dijo el siguiéndola y abrazándola de espaldas a él, Kagome abrazó los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura y sonrió para sí misma genuinamente complacida de sus palabras, ella era una mujer posesiva y aunque no se engañaba así misma creyendo que él era virgen, saber que sus labios habían sido solo de ella la llenaba de femenina satisfacción y orgullo, otras podrían haber tenido su cuerpo, pero ella tendría todo de él, su cuerpo, sus hijos, su primer beso y algún día su corazón porque ella le entregaría de sí misma eso y más, su misma alma clamaba por la de él.

— Tienes un don entonces pero te advierto, si lo compartes con otra que no sea yo, voy a molestarme mucho, aclaremos esto desde ahora _yo NO comparto_ Gaara, soy una mujer _posesiva y celosa_ de aquellos que llamo _míos_ , ya vez _no soy perfecta_ — Dijo Kagome recostando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de él y mirándolo, mientras el la miraba a ella con un brillo posesivo en los ojos turquesa.

— Yo tampoco Kagome — Dijo el con deliberada lentitud, mientras la dejaba ir riendo por lo bajo ante aquella sorpresiva declaración.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche algo cambio entre ellos, aquel beso pareció romper una barrera invisible entre ambos y desde entonces ambos se movían alrededor del otro con cierta tensión rodeándolos y cuando se tocaban aquella tensión se hacía más pesada y los besos aunque seguían siendo pocos no bajaban de intensidad y empezaban a volverse urgentes.

 **=== Inicio de sueño/recuerdo===**

 _— ¿No vendrás conmigo, vas a abandonar a tus cachorros y a este Sesshomaru? — Dijo el hombre de larga cabellera plateada, mirándola con los ojos dorados refulgiendo como el oro líquido._

 _— Sabes que mi Reiki no tiene cabida en tu nuevo reino Sessh — Dijo Kagome, con su mano descansando sobre la de él, en la empuñadura de Bakusaiga. — Te amo hermano, y amo a mis hijos, pero se en mi corazón que no hay espacio para mí en tu mundo — Dijo ella mientras el cubría su mano pequeña con la más grande de él llena de afiladas garras venenosas._

 _— Este Sesshomaru tenía que intentarlo — Respondió el suspirando. — Es un honor llamarte mi hermana y es todo lo que este Sesshomaru dirá Hime, no te emparejes con un hombre débil, aunque en este mundo no hay mortal que sea tu igual, intenta conseguir uno honorable y fuerte, lo suficiente para suponer un desafío para este Sesshomaru — Dijo el sorprendiéndola, él no era un macho de muchas palabras, y todas las que había dicho le decían sin decirlo textualmente que él también la amaba._

 _— Lo mismo te digo hermano, no te conformes con un pote genético que tenga más cabellos que cerebro y sea una maldita trepadora avariciosa, busca a una que te ame por completo en **todos** los sentidos, una con la que puedas mantener una conversación inteligente y que sea fuerte para defender y combatir a tu lado, una reina sentada en un trono no es más que un bonito e inútil adorno, si buscas a una de esas cabezas huecas que sólo quieren tu título, voy a atravesar ese mundo y a purificar su avaricioso trasero y a ti voy a dejarte las orejas moradas de la que voy a armarte — Dijo ella, rompiendo la distancia y abrazándola al gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste, y el a su vez la abrazó con fuerza a ella, la imagen era bizarra, el Youkai más poderoso abrazando a la miko más poderosa, ciertamente los Kami tenían un sentido del humor extraño._

 _— Cuídate... Kagome_

 **===Fin de sueño/recuerdo===**

Kagome pestañeo confundida, espantando el rastro de sueño de sus ojos más al sentir algo cálido en ellos entonces se descubrió llorando, como cada vez que recordaba o soñaba con la despedida entre ella y Sesshomaru.

Aún los extrañaba, Sango y Miroku de cierta forma estaban aún con ella a través de sus descendientes y la aldea que habían creado y mantenido, como si siempre hubieran sabido que ella no iría a su época sino mucho más allá, porque ¿Que otra razón tenía Sango de hacer una promesa así y pedirle a ella una promesa a cambio atándolas de tal forma que ni aún la muerte podría deshacer tal juramento? Ella no lo sabía y tal vez nunca lo sabría, aun así extrañaba a su hijo Shippo debía ser más que un adulto y Rin debía haber muerto ya y sólo eso le rompía el corazón y Sesshomaru no podía imaginar el dolor de su amado hermano ante la muerte de Rin, si, ella los extrañaba a todos ellos, incluso al molesto y amargado Jaken.

Aquel día era su día libre del hospital y no tendría que atender clases en la escuela aún, porque ella no había terminado de armar el libro de agricultura que estaba escribiendo en base del clima y el terreno de Suna y sus propias experiencias en el área, entonces ya se había decidido que ella entrenaría personalmente a la primera clase y luego revisarían cuál de sus alumnos estaría apto para dar clases de forma permanente, todos habían llegado a la conclusión que como _Kazehime_ no podían abarcar todo el tiempo de Kagome en la escuela, y ellos no habían sido los únicos, el hospital le había informado dos días atrás que ella pasaría a estar fija en consulta y emergencias muy extremas, pero que no volvería a trabajar por guardias por sus compromisos como _Kazehime_ , entonces había estado demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar y tras los primeros minutos de indignación, Kagome conservó la calma viendo la lógica por encima del orgullo herido, ellos sólo estaban tratando de ayudarla a tener más tiempo para sus diferentes deberes como _Kazehime_ y aunque lo odiara, era lógico y seguía jugando a su favor, porque cuando no tuviera esos deberes ella podría seguir sus investigaciones, sus ideas y proyectos.

— ¡Oh! vamos Hime-sama Levante bien los brazos — Dijo Anya sonriéndole encantada bajo el velo que cubría su rostro, y aun así por sus ojos Kagome podían saber que la cruel mujer estaba sonriendo, disfrutando enormemente del momento.

— Esta **_no_** es forma de pasar mi _ÚNICO_ día libre — Se quejó Kagome lanzándole una mirada dura a Rani que seguía entallando el Sari de seda turquesa oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras un grupo de mujeres estaban afanadas bordando cristales en un velo y otros en un Sari Rojo con dorado, _su_ traje de novia.

— ¡Ah! pero la novia tiene que sacrificar su día libre para adornarse para su novio — Recitó con picardía una mujer que bordaba el velo de su traje de novias y las otras empezaron a reír a coro.

 _—_ Si está novia se adorna más, el novio terminara ciego _, ¿Que tanta seda y joyas hace falta para enlazar la belleza?...Si bajo el velo escondo mi rostro sin bermeñón, ni Khol en mis ojos se perfila, si la luna del Sol se oculta al velo de las estrellas, si la novia del novio oculta su simple y natural belleza, ¿Entonces habría que adornar la belleza natural de la flor para ser admirada y apreciada?_ — Respondió Kagome alborotando a las mujeres que rieron como niñas encantadas con sus versos.

— ¡Ah!, estamos de humor para versos — Dijo Rani alejándose y lanzándole una mirada crítica. — Este tono no, es muy fuerte para ella la hace ver más pálida aun — Dijo Rani buscando en un baúl más Saris, mientras Kagome reía por las manías de la mujer.

— ¿Cuantos Sari me has hecho por Kami? — Dijo Kagome horrorizada viéndola sacar un Sari tras otro hasta dar con un turquesa más claro, del mismo tono de los ojos de Gaara y lanzarlo por encima de su hombro.

— Este es el color perfecto, rápido quítenle ese y a tu pregunta Hime-sama hemos hecho muchos Sari para ti, además las otras tribus han enviado sus regalos por tu cumpleaños _por años_ , así que tu ajuar de novias es bastante grande — Contestó Rani, mascullando que con un Sari traslúcido por encima del otro podría funcionar para ella, mientras buscaba el velo a juego del Sari que había encontrado para ella.

— Kami-sama que locura — Dijo Kagome saliendo de un Sari y siendo inmediatamente envuelta en el otro turquesa claro que Rani había encontrado para ella.

— Perfecto, entonces ya están los tres — Dijo Rani ayudándola a salir de ultimo Sari una hora después. — Ahora vamos a medirte el traje de novias, no queremos que te quede muy ancho o muy apretado, muy corto o muy largo — Dijo haciéndole un ademán a las mujeres que aun cosían cristales a la falda, mientras la instaba a ponerse la camisa corta roja bordada con hilos dorados, lentejuelas y cristales, cerrándola a la espalda, antes de ayudarla a entrar en la falda rojo sangre y dorado antes de empezar a enrollar los trece metros de tela bordada y llena de cristales cuando la última parte del Sari fue lanzada por encima de su hombro izquierdo y empezaron a poner otros velos sueltos en su hombro derecho Kagome sentía que apenas podía moverse aquel Sari era pesado, y cuando pusieron el pesado velo enjoyado con ceremonia sobre su cabeza Rani arrancó a llorar.

— _¡Oh vamos!_ — Dijo Kagome sintiendo sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas ante la explosión de Rani, en el fondo la mujeres cantaban una triste canción de matrimonio, una que hablaba del dolor de una madre ver partir a su hija y el de una hija partir del hogar, la tonada la llevó a Tokyo y a su madre biológica, cuanto dolor sentiría entonces cada vez que ella saltaba al pozo quinientos años al pasado, sin saber si regresaría, cuanto dolor habría sentido al esperar por ella durante el resto de su vida, Indra y Rani se parecían mucho y a ambas mujeres les guardaba afecto pero su madre siempre tendría su amor. — Si lloramos así en esta _prueba_ de vestido y lloramos aun peor para el día de la boda, y creo que voy a espantar a Sabaku no Gaara por primera vez en su vida — Dijo Kagome espantada y Rani empezó a reír y las demás junto con ella.

— Ese hombre no te dejará ir, por muy rojos que estén tus ojos por las lágrimas pérdidas, más bien creo que terminará haciéndole pagar _muy caro_ a quien te haga llorar, _como debe de ser_ — Murmuró Rani para ella con un brillo conocedor en sus ojos, Kagome la miró con atención, su piel ya no era tan lozana como antes y aunque seguía siendo hermosa, los años habían dejado su huella, como la gruesa línea cuajada de cabellos blancos sobre su cabeza, que mostraba con orgullo con su bermeñón y su velo.

Kagome sólo sonrió en silencio, el mismo había admitido que no la dejaría ir, no que ella fuera a dejarlo, amaba a aquel hombre taciturno y misterioso y al demonio el resto del mundo, si ella no amaba Suna antes lo haría después de iniciar su amistad con él, y conocer finalmente a la persona que era y no la imagen que durante años había conocido o la que proyectaba como " _el Kazekage_ " ella había conocido, al hombre sin títulos ni pasado, simplemente a Gaara y la había fascinado y enamorado sin siquiera intentarlo, allá donde otros la habían ahogado en atenciones ( _desde Hojo, Koga, hasta los hombres nómadas y algunos en Suna_ ) él que había sido respetuoso de su espacio personal, nada constrictivo o incluso seductor ( _inconscientemente_ ) la había atraído como una polilla a la llama, y él era una llama muy atractiva con todo aquel cabello rojo sangre, sus ojos fantasmales y aquella seriedad que la invitaba a intentar hacerlo sonreír _solo_ para ella.

Luego de la eterna prueba de vestidos y la muestra de los regalos de las caravanas por sus cumpleaños y su inminente boda, Kagome se preguntó si tal vez no tendría que aplicar un buen hechizo de expansión a la casa para lograr guardar todo, entonces aquella idea cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua helada y tras despedirse de las mujeres jurando que tenía un compromiso con Gaara, Kagome salió casi corriendo del lugar, ¿ _Cómo no había pensado en eso_? Ella no lo sabía, en su defensa había estado haciendo tantas cosas a la vez que lo había olvidado por completo y ahora a dos semanas, según su mendhi traslucido y los preparativos, ella aún no había hablado sobre eso con Gaara ni había hecho ningún preparativo al respecto.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara dejó el último documento firmado y sellado en el escritorio para que Matsuri lo enviara al día siguiente, Kankuro, Baki y su propia asistente, insistían en que el abandonara el edificio con el resto de los empleados e hiciera un hábito de ello, recordándole que pronto tendría a una esposa esperándolo en casa y no le haría ningún bien maltratarla dejándola al olvido en compañía de la soledad entre las paredes de su casa, así que él estaba esforzándose por adaptarse a su nueva rutina de trabajo, para tener más tiempo para sí mismo y pronto para compartir con su esposa, al salir del edificio Gaara avanzó con calma por la calles de Suna directo hacia la casa de Kagome.

— Saludos Gaara — Saludó Kagome apartándose para que el entrara dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

— Saludos Kagome — Dijo el atrapándola entre sus brazos y rectificando su casto beso con un sensual saqueo que los dejó jadeando y temblorosos a ambos.

— Usted señor, es muy peligroso — Declaró Kagome con una mano en el pecho tratando de evitar que su corazón saliera de su lugar, mientras Gaara le dedicaba una diminuta pero sensual sonrisa satisfecha que la hizo enrojecer aún más.

— ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó el notándola preocupada.

— Hasta hoy no hemos hablado de lo que vamos a hacer con mi casa — Dijo Kagome mirando su casa con cariño, tenía años viviendo en ella y cuando la había comprado había invertido no sólo dinero y esfuerzo en ella si no mucha energía y cariño.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer con tu casa? — Preguntó el desconcertado.

— Gaara, asumo que cuando nos casemos vas a querer que viva contigo en tu casa — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— Y no sabes qué hacer con tu casa ahora — Concluyó el entendiendo su dilema, era obvio para el que ella le guardaba mucho cariño al lugar que había convertido en su hogar.

— Mi casa tiene muchas protecciones que me ayudan a mantener el Reiki bajo control mientras estoy vulnerable y duermo, porque generalmente tiendo a liberar una barrera alrededor de mí y los que están conmigo mientras duermo, así que hay Sutras tejidos por todo el lugar con pergaminos para crear una barrera de Chakra por encima del Reiki y así no proyectar mis poderes y evitar llamar la atención indeseada sobre mi persona y Suna — Explicó ella mirándolo preocupada.

— Además están tus muchos inventos en este lugar, por lo que permitir a cualquiera vivir aquí está descartado — Señaló el pensativo.

— Me tomará varios meses trasladar todo y voy a abarrotar tu casa con todo esto — Dijo Kagome frustrada pasándose las manos nerviosamente por la caída de su largo cabello.

— Nuestra casa — Murmuró mientras la abrazaba, colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza sin velo de ella y abrazándola contra el disfrutando de aquel inocente placer.

— Oh, claro _nuestra casa_ — Dijo ella sintiéndose extraña, tras aquel ataque de la pánico, tras cenar juntos Kagome siguió explicándole a Gaara los detalles de acueducto y las técnicas de filtración del agua, y como protegerla de algún enemigo que quisiera usarlo como un arma contra Suna, tras explicarle los varios métodos, en especial su propia protección personal Gaara se lanzó a preguntarle más sobre el tema y ambos se distrajeron hablando de trabajo, ellos eran diferentes de otras parejas y no tenían ninguna prisa por cambiar eso.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	14. Cap 14: Kazehime

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Cuando desperté en medio de la nada y rodeada de arena en el cuerpo de una niña diminuta, no podía ni imaginar lo que el destino tenía guardado para mí, cuando descubrí aquella extraña energía que podía hacer que un ser humano se moviera e hiciera cosas que hasta entonces solo había visto realizar a Youkai y como mi energía podría afectarlos, supe entonces que debía permanecer sola el resto de mi vida, si quería ser un ser humano libre y no un animal de laboratorio, cuando abandoné la caravana esa idea solo ganó fuerza al recordar las palabras, acciones y miradas desconfiadas de todos ellos cuando usé mis poderes para salvar a Rani, nunca esperé una vida normal, ciertamente no un novio, esposo o hijos, sabía que tenía que renunciar a eso para mantenerme a salvo._

 _Así que ahora viéndome frente a este enorme espejo, envuelta en seda roja y dorada repleta de bordados, lentejuelas y joyas, con el mendhi en mis manos y pies, y Khol en mis ojos lista para unir mi vida, mi cuerpo y mi alma a aquel que ha llamado algo en mi con tanta fuerza que me consigo amándolo en silencio, me parece irreal, me parece un sueño… ¡Oh Kami!, ojala mi familia, mi hermano, mis hijos, y mi amigos del pasado estuvieran aquí y compartieran mi dicha…_

 _¡Oh Kami!, permíteme ser para el su compañera, su confidente, su amiga, su amante, su esposa, su roca, su puerto y su hogar…_

 _¡Oh Kami!, permítele a él ser lo mismo para mí, recuerden a esta su hija en este día, celebren conmigo y dennos el regalo de bendecir esta nuestra unión, como siempre estoy en sus manos, mi fe aun hoy se mantiene fuerte"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 14: Kazehime**

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas mientras el mendhi desaparecía de sus manos, Kagome con la inestimable ayuda de Krish, Rani y otras mujeres de la tribu, empezaron a trasladar algunas de las cosas más importantes de Kagome, hasta su carromato donde en la privacidad ella guardaba todo en las habitaciones de su versión más amplia de versátil vehículo.

Al final de las preparaciones, lo más tedioso de todo había sido deshacer todos los Sutras y varias protecciones que ella había colocado en el lugar para su seguridad y las de otros, Gaara había estado allí junto a Kankuro y ambos habían visto maravillados y sobrecogidos las capas de protecciones caer una tras otra, y luego ella les había pedido permiso para levantar aquellas protecciones en la casa donde vivirían, a lo que accedieron de inmediato comprendiendo que aquello era algo necesario para la seguridad de ella y en parte para la de toda la aldea.

Cuando la vieron levantar sus protecciones y llamar aquel poder a ella se dieron cuenta de que aquello era totalmente distinto que desmontar las protecciones, el poder que ella había llamado bajo la firme barrera de Chakra, para esconder su Reiki había sido basto e inmenso, la luz que emanaba de ella casi los había cegado y ellos habían podido sentir el crudo y cálido poder abrazarlos protectoramente y luego ella admitió tímidamente haberlos incluido en su protección al igual que a Temari, su esposo y cualquier hijo que ambos tuvieran, bajo ese techo ellos tendrían más protección que rodeados por un ejército completo y ellos lo creyeron de inmediato.

 **===E S D D===**

— Vamos Kagome sabes bien que no puedes simplemente huir de esto, podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas — Dijo Temari golpeando la puerta de la habitación de Kagome con fuerza haciendo temblar la puerta en sus bisagras.

— Ya, ya, una mujer no puede tomarse unos minutos más de la cuenta porque ya le quieren cortar la cabeza — Gruñó Kagome saliendo y lanzándole una mirada de falsa ira a Temari que sólo rio a carcajadas.

— Cuanto drama — Dijo ella colgándose de su brazo y haciéndola bajar, la casa estaba llena de mujeres pululando de un lado al otro, riendo por lo bajo emocionadas por los preparativos del día, su casa había sido la mejor opción para efectuar la segunda y última fiesta de mendhi y ella no había tenido problemas en complacerlas, ella sabía que lo último que Gaara querría era a aquel montón de gente en su casa, siendo ella una persona tan privada como él podía entenderlo, la diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que ella podía ser más flexible y evitarle a él la molestia, porque sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de grandes cantidades de personas dentro de la intimidad de su hogar y aquella fiesta estaría repleta de gente, desde sus aliados de Konoha hasta invitados de otros países y aldeas, todo ello sumado a las caravanas que habían venido en pleno para el mendhi prenupcial y la boda.

Era muy temprano y sólo la mujeres de la familia o amigas muy cercanas de ambas partes estaban allí, para iniciar el primer ritual, donde todas las amigas cercanas y las mujeres de la familia junto a la novia tendrían una mañana de belleza y luego el esperado mendhi, que estaría en su piel por muchos meses después de la boda, con la excepción del círculo central que estaría renovándose cada cierto tiempo evitando que se borrara alguna vez hasta el día de su muerte.

Buena cosa era que con la bendición de Tsukuyomi-sama y la sangre de Sesshomaru toda su piel estuviera libre de vellos por lo que la tortura con la cera estaba felizmente descartada, pero igual fue bañada como una criatura, y frotada de pies a cabeza con semillas de papaya molida, miel y harina de avena, pues su piel albina sólo se tornaría amarilla si le ponían esa pasta de cúrcuma que generalmente se usaba para aquel ritual en particular, tras la larga tortura fue frotada con aceite de lavanda y almendras, antes de peinarla y vestirla con un Sari azul claro repleto de bordados dorados, azules y blancos y dejarla a la merced de las artistas que harían su mendhi.

 _" **Sus ojos con Khol pintados, observan la arena**_

 _Sus ojos con Khol pintados, observan la arena_

 ** _Busca en el desierto llano, la luna y estrellas._**

 _Busca en el desierto, la luna y la estrella"_

Kagome apenas escuchaba las canciones que una tras otras cantaban las mujeres mientras el mendhi de sus pies era terminado y empezaban con sus manos, desde los antebrazos hasta la punta de los dedos con extrema delicadeza, pues sabían bien que donde la henna tocara su piel, se mancharía de inmediato arruinando todo el diseño; mientras Temari y las otras mujeres le daban terrones de azúcar, yogur y miel finalizando su ayuno a media mañana, Kagome observaba todo el proceso, viendo a lo lejos a las amigas de Shikamaru de Konoha recibir el mendhi con entusiasmo, y a Matsuri muy sonrojada viendo con concentrada atención la henna en sus manos, Kagome se preguntó entonces si la joven había hecho lo que creía que había hecho, y si era así ¿Cuál sería la reacción de cierto maestro titiritero? Sólo quedaba sentarse y esperar, pero estaba segura de que habría una reacción bastante interesante de su parte.

 _"Vestida de luz de luna, **la novia suspira**._

 _Camina el desierto y canta_

 ** _Al mendhi su dicha_**

 _Vestida de luz de luna **baila con el viento**_

 _Desde el oasis **la aclama** ,_

 _Desde el oasis **la reclama**_

 _ **Señor del desierto** _

_La novia, **cantando** guarda _

_La novia, **bailando** guarda _

_**Del mendhi un secreto** "_

Tras aquella improvisación las mujeres empezaron a reír como colegialas antes de arrancar con otra canción más tradicional y llena de bendiciones para la novia y su nueva vida, Kagome río con las mujeres sintiéndose un poco extraña y perdida, como si aquello estuviera sucediéndose a otra persona y ella estuviera viéndolo todo desde otro punto de vista y no era que no estuviera encantada con lo que estaba pasando, desde que había estado en la primera velada nómada ella se había enamorado de la cultura y la había adoptado de corazón como símbolo del inicio de su nueva vida, si bien jamás había dejado de ser una miko ella valoraba lo que a pesar de los tropiezos los nómadas del Norte hicieron por ella, otros la habrían dejado morir en el desierto y ella había estado muy cerca de morir, así que aquella ceremonia en particular era una que había experimentado como invitada y que jamás esperaba experimentar siendo la novia, tal vez era por eso que sentía aquello como un sueño, pues para ella era totalmente irreal.

— Y ya estamos — Dijo Jazmín sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos. — Vamos a revelar el mendhi — Anunció y las mujeres alrededor lanzaron un aullido tribal, mientras con paños húmedos empezaban a retirar el exceso del mendhi con rapidez, cuando finalmente limpiaron bien el área, aplicaron aceite de henna y sándalo para fijar bien el mendhi y cuando Kagome vio el diseño sobre su piel, le pareció que era un delicado encaje rojo oscuro, casi negro desde sus antebrazos hasta la punta de sus dedos.

— Mi más grande deseo es que seas completamente feliz Hime-sama — Murmuró Rani en su oído, antes de besar su frente con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de emoción, que trajo lagrimas a sus propios ojos.

— Mi más grande deseo para ti, es que encuentres el amor y la felicidad que mereces en mi hermano, que ambos sean muy felices y sobrinos claro, muchos, **_muchos_** sobrinos — Dijo Temari también plantando un beso en su frente, desde allí muchas mujeres se acercaron a ella y le dedicaron deseos y bendiciones.

Rani y Temari la llevaron junto a Krish nuevamente a la habitación donde la empujaron al baño una vez más y tras tomar una rápida ducha, las mujeres la vistieron en el Sari turquesa claro y peinaron su largo cabello antes de colocarle el velo y las joyas y llevarla una vez más a la fiesta, pues faltaban apenas minutos para que los hombres se reunieran con ellas como aquel ritual dictaba.

— Finalmente, menos mal que no había nada entre ustedes — Dijo la rubia Ino dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

— De hecho no lo había, pero ahora sí que lo hay — Dijo Temari muy animada y satisfecha con la velada.

— Déjala Ino, felicidades Lady Kagome — Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a la mujer sintiendo que aquello era correcto, ellos de alguna forma se sentían " _correctos_ " y era la única forma en que podía explicar lo que sentía al verlos.

— Gracias — Contestó ella dedicándoles una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el lugar de honor bajo el enorme doli dorado y rojo a la espera del novio y la procesión.

— Estas, muy hermosa — Dijo Hinata con lentitud como queriendo enviar tartamudear, Kagome la miró conocedora y sonrió aceptando el cumplido con educación, permitiéndole a Rani ordenar la caída del Sari y su cabello mientras ella se sentaba en una de las dos sillas bajo el doli.

Temari, Rani y Krish seguida de otras mujeres mayores se apostaron en las puertas cada una con un _Arati_ en las manos recibiendo a los hombres que se unían a la reunión con Gaara, vestido con una camisa y chaqueta larga de seda negra, con un cinto rojo sangre atado a la cintura, y un turbante rojo sangre, al frente de la procesión, seguido de cerca por una pequeña banda de músicos tribales que no dejaban de tocar y como la tradición demandaba su hermano, Shikamaru, Ebizo y Baki, todos con el mismo turbante señalándolos como los hombres de la familia del novio venían justo detrás de la procesión junto al resto de los invitados masculinos del lado de la familia masculina de la novia con turbantes negros y amarillos, y amigos varios entre los que estaban el rubio Naruto, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee entre otros invitados.

Gaara avanzó directo hacia ella después de recibir la bendición de Rani, Krish y Temari y en silencio _pidió/demando_ la mano de Kagome extendiendo su mano hacia ella y está se levantó de inmediato entregándole su mano izquierda, Kagome pudo ver cómo los ojos de Gaara se encendían al ver su mendhi con un brillo decididamente posesivo apretando ligeramente su mano en la suya.

— _Vengo anunciarte que es mi deseo convertirte en mi esposa_ — Dijo el deslizando un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante solitario montado en la banda, en el dedo anular de la delicada mano que aún tenía en su poder.

— _Voy a anunciarte, que es mi deseo convertirte en mi esposo_ — Respondió Kagome siguiendo el ritual, y deslizando en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Gaara, un anillo de oro amarillo con un granate cuadrado montado en la banda pulida.

— **_Que así sea_** — Dijeron ambos, entonces los presentes empezaron a aplaudir y la fiesta empezó oficialmente, pronto cada tribu nómada se presentó en la pista con hermosas canciones y bailes para la novia y el novio, algunos de los hombres miraban a la novia con anhelo, lo que les ganaba alguna remarcada advertencia tanto de las mujeres como de Kankuro y Raja.

Mientras Kagome recibía felicitaciones junto a Gaara, Temari y las mujeres de la familia nómada de Kagome estaban atareadas recibiendo los regalos y asegurándose con las mujeres tribales de que la gente comiera y bebiera a gusto, Kagome había sido muy clara cuando había dicho que no quería bebidas alcohólicas en el lugar siguiendo la tradición nómada del Norte, y que la mitad del banquete se llevaría al albergue, así que las mujeres tribales habían llevado aquella comida primero hacia el albergue, mientras Kagome se había encerrado en su habitación a meditar y a dar gracias a los dioses, pues Suna no tenía un templo Shinto dentro de sus muros en los que ella pudiera rendir sus oraciones.

 _"El **sol** se debilita, la **luna** ha empezado a **arder**_

 _Oh ¿por qué ha empezado el **cielo a derretirse**? _

_Permanezco **quieta** , mientras el mundo se mueve a mí alrededor _

_Mi corazón late de prisa y contengo la respiración_

 _Oh ¿Es la primera llamada de **amor**?_

 _ **Cariño** ¿Es la primera llamada del **amor**?_

 _El **sol** se debilita, la **luna** ha empezado a **arder**_

 _Oh ¿por qué ha empezado el **cielo a caer**? _

_Permanezco **quieto** , mientras el mundo se agita a mí alrededor _

_Mi corazón se acelera y contengo la respiración_

 _Oh ¿Es la primera llamada de **amor**?_

 _ **Querida** ¿Es la primera llamada del **amor**?" _

Cuando la última canción resonó en el lugar, Kagome sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho, la descripción de los versos eran justamente como ella se sentía y no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la alusión de la canción, lo bueno de todo era que como la novia ella tenía derechos adquiridos de sonrojarse en especial aquel día y los siguientes tres.

Cuando finalmente cayó la noche y los invitados se retiraron, Kagome sabía que las caravanas celebrarían por tres días seguidos una vez se realizara la boda al día siguiente, Temari había tenido una versión más suave de la ceremonia por el choque cultural que supondría para Konoha tener tres días de fiestas sin parar, pero en Suna y con las caravanas nómadas en pleno en el lugar, era imposible no cumplir todo el protocolo y tanto Gaara como Kagome sabían que era inútil tratar de hacerlo de otra forma, además Suna había tenido tan poco que celebrar los últimos años que ellos simplemente no podía negarles aquella oportunidad única en celebrar con ellos su unión.

 **===E S D D===**

En la soledad de su habitación aquella noche después de levantar una protección temporal, Kagome observaba la última fotografía que se había tomado con su familia biológica y sonrió entre lágrimas con una nota de agridulce alegría.

 _La vida ha sido muy extraña para mí en mi largo camino mamá los extraño tanto, aún es duro para mí aceptar que a estas alturas de la historia, todos los que amo han muerto, cuando para mi siguen estando vivos; tenías razón ¿Sabes? Lo que sentí por Inuyasha no fue más que una ilusión infantil y no me destruyó, he conocido a alguien cuyo corazón ha sido golpeado aún más que el mío, un alma afín con la que siento una conexión especial, te confieso mamá que lo amo, aunque el aún no lo sabe y yo misma no estoy segura si él será capaz de retornar mis sentimientos, su corazón ha sido horriblemente herido aun así es un hombre maravilloso mamá, te habría gustado mucho_ Pensaba Kagome acariciando la foto familiar que se habían tomado poco antes de ella regresar al Sengoku para no volver jamás, en ella su madre estaba sentada junto a ella mientras Sota y su abuelo estaban parados detrás de ellas, le dio un beso a cada uno y tomó la foto de Sango y Miroku y elevo una plegaria por ellos y finalmente la única foto que logró tomarles a Sesshomaru, Shippo y Rin.

— Él te habría gustado hermano, dijiste que buscará a alguien fuerte que pudiera suponer un desafío para ti, el ciertamente podría desafiarte es fuerte y honorable de alguna forma me recuerda a ti, espero que tú no te hayas unido a una tonta interesada, porque yo bien puedo cumplir mi amenaza, donde quiera que estés, te amo hermano por favor cuídate, Ship no sabes cómo me gustaría tenerte aquí creo que tú lo habrías aprobado también, te extraño mucho hijo mío, cuídate y no dejes que Sesshomaru se hunda en la rutina de su corte y mantén a las _perras_ codiciosas lejos de él, Rin, mi dulce niña donde quiera que estés cuida de ellos sé que con tu enorme corazón habrías aprobado a Gaara e incluso le habrías regalado tus hermosas flores, siempre fuiste una dulce persona, también te extraño, protege a tu padre cariño Kami sabe que el merece más que un buen _pedigrí_ en la forma de una fría _perra_ codiciosa. — Murmuró Kagome dándole un beso a las tres imágenes antes de cerrar y sellar aquel álbum con Reiki poniendo sus más valiosos secretos a salvo.

 **===E S D D===**

A la mañana siguiente, Suna era un hervidero de actividad, la aldea en pleno había sacado los altos banderines con los colores de sus casas colocándolos en alto haciendo de la aldea una alegre explosión de colores vivos, y en medio de la aldea en lo que era la única plaza que tenían, los nómadas habían levantado una serie de toldos de colores abarcando también el área del mercado que aquel día no funcionaría por el evento, los ninjas y los Anbu de la arena, estaban con los nervios de punta ante la cantidad de gente que había y la posibilidad de una brecha en la seguridad, con todo y el apoyo de los Shinobi nómadas y sus aliados de Konoha y otras de las aldeas de la alianza ninja, ellos nunca podían estar completamente conformes cuando a seguridad interna se refería menos cuando estaban lidiando con las nupcias de su Kazekage.

En la casa de Gaara, Temari estaba preparando todos los últimos detalles para recibir a Kagome y hacerla sentir en su casa y muy bienvenida, aquella noche Kankuro, Shikamaru y ella se quedarían en la casa de Kagome para darles un poco de privacidad a la nueva pareja, pero mientras tanto Temari ladraba órdenes mientras ella se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden y tras dejarle una serie de direcciones a Kankuro y Shikamaru se fue a ayudar a Gaara.

— Eres un hombre muy guapo, hermanito — Dijo Temari desde la puerta viendo a Gaara mirase sin expresión alguna en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

— Eso no me preocupa — Respondió el secretamente complacido de que su hermana le dijera eso, el realmente quería agradarle a su esposa, ella definitivamente le agradaba a él, de echo le agradaba _mucho_.

— Claro, ni tienes de que preocuparte, ven aquí — Dijo Tema instándolo a acercarse. — Kagome es una mujer maravillosa, yo estoy segura de que ella te hará muy feliz y tú a ella Gaara, pero tienes que compartirte con ella, y no me refiero al sexo — Señaló Temari lanzándole una mirada retadora. — Como hermana mayor quiero creer que mis hermanos son _castos y puros_ al igual que ustedes quieren creer eso de mí — Agregó ella mientras abotonaba la fina chaqueta rojo sangre bordada con hilos dorados hasta el cuello alto y pasaba a ponerle los pendientes de oro en las orejas y el turbante negro y rojo sangre en la cabeza, junto a las múltiples bufandas negras y rojas y otras joyas que llevaría aquel día como la tradición dictaba.

— ¿Crees que ella sea feliz conmigo? — Preguntó el internamente preocupado por la posibilidad de hacerla miserable junto a él.

— Puede que tu no lo entiendas aún, pero se en mi corazón que sólo _tú_ puedes hacerla feliz y sólo _ella_ puede completarte y hacerte feliz — Dijo ella mirándolo de los pies a la cabeza.— Solo una advertencia hermanito, Kagome es una mujer muy celosa de aquellos que llama _suyos_ y tu viéndote así, humm no lo sé… creo que voy a tener que llevar más kunai para mantener a las pobres infelices lejos de ti y fuera de la sala de emergencias — Dijo Temari echándose a reír encantada cuando Gaara le dedicó una diminuta sonrisita complacida.

— Temari... gracias — Dijo Gaara apretando la mano de su hermana que lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— No me lo agradezcas, sólo se feliz con ella ambos lo merecen — Dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir ladrando órdenes a la pobre alma que atravesara su camino, ella deseaba que aquel día fuera perfecto y que la llegada de Kagome a aquella casa fuera acogedora, ella quería que Kagome se sintiera en su casa desde aquella noche en adelante.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome sabía que era inútil tratar de comer nada, primero por el ayuno ritual que debía cumplir aquel día a cabalidad, los únicos alimentos que recibiría para romper su ayuno serían como una mujer casada, segundo porque los nervios que sentía tampoco la dejarían comer nada y eso que aún faltaba la parte más extraña de aquel protocolo real, mientras ella miraba con incomodidad sus pechos inflamados comprendió por que Rani había hecho la espalda de aquella camisa corta _atada_ y no asegurado con broches.

Cuando la noche anterior Rani le había informado junto a las ancianas de la tribu de aquel extraño ritual Kagome se había puesto de todos los colores y estaba que se subía por las paredes, pero aun así había terminado tomando la leche de cabra especiada, sin esperar aquellos resultados tan incómodos.

Ella era una mujer esbelta, tenía las curvas en los lugares correctos y nunca había tenido deficiencias en el área del pecho donde si bien no tenía la exagerada cantidad de Lady Tsunade ( _Gracias a Kami_ ), tampoco había necesitado jamás un sostén con relleno y ahora con aquel brebaje sus pechos eran aún más grandes y sensibles, ella sinceramente esperaba que aquel cambio no fuera permanente de lo contrario, tendría que comprar nueva ropa interior y modificar todos sus Sari y toda su ropa, porque ella no iba a embutirse en ropa apretada si podía evitarlo, ella no necesitaba ni quería llamar la atención de aquella manera, ni de ninguna otra ya que estaba.

— No te distraigas, ya te expliqué cómo usar esto — Dijo Rani señalando el extractor sobre la bandeja y el cáliz de plata vacío. Kagome asintió y tras colocar con cuidado el objeto en el lugar correcto empezó a extraer leche de sus pechos, y cuando el extractor estuvo vacío después de llenar un cáliz de plata completo, Kagome casi suspiro de alivio, la presión era terrible y dolorosa.

— ¿Puedes recordarme porque se hace esto? — Preguntó Kagome una vez más, mientras veía a Rani verter aquel líquido al arbusto sagrado que fue enviado de inmediato al lugar de la ceremonia del cual formaba parte integral, pues este estaría en su casa por el resto de su vida.

— En la realeza nómada el poder del hogar es matriarcal y el simbolismo más fuerte de aceptación es el alimentar con la leche de tu cuerpo a tu consorte y el mismo presentará su propio tributo a ti esta noche — Dijo Rani haciéndola enrojecer de vergüenza y riendo encantada por escandalizarla.

— Dime que no voy a quedar de este tamaño — Suplicó Kagome mientras terminaba de limpiar sus pechos y luego aplicaba aceites de lavanda y almendras en el área, y Rani y dos jóvenes doncellas más de las caravanas nómadas del Norte, procedían a ayudarla a vestirse y a adornarse sin contestarle y riendo entre ellas por lo bajo; aquel ritual en particular era nuevo incluso para ellas, solo ejecutado por aquellas que habían contraído nupcias con los Kazekages solo hasta la alimentación del árbol sagrado, y la versión más larga y completa en su caso por ser considerada por ellos su princesa aun antes de convertirse en Kazehime.

" _ **Raibhí** era la dama de honor, **Narasamsí** , la acompañante. El brillante vestido de **Surya** va adornado por la canción" _

Cantaban por lo bajo la vieja canción ritual mientras procedían a vestirla capa por capa con el pesado y hermoso vestido de novia, peinaban sus largos cabellos tejiéndolo en una larga e intrincada trenza, perfilaban sus ojos con Khol haciéndolos resaltar aún más, y colocaban diminutos puntos rojos y blancos con cristales por encima de sus cejas dejando una bindyia de cristal turquesa clara en medio de sus cejas como si de una corona se tratase

— Esto es muy hermoso Kagome, mira — Dijo Rani mostrándole la caja tallada que Gaara le había entregado la noche anterior antes de retirarse, los siete anillos de oro blanco con sobre y bajo relieve en oro amarillo, mostraban los símbolos asociados a él y a su familia, desde el ojo de Shukaku como escudo familiar, hasta el símbolo en la frente de Gaara, delicadamente trabajado en cada anillo, las jóvenes mujeres se inclinaron y susurraban emocionadas halagos al novio y al hermoso y generoso regalo.

— Lo es — Dijo ella sobrecogida de emoción acariciando el símbolo " _Amor_ " en el anillo más cercano.

Rani la observó conocedora y procedió a colocar los anillos en el cabello de Kagome dejando el anillo que ella había acariciado, a la altura de su corazón y con ayuda de las otras mujeres colocaron el velo sobre su cabeza y procedieron a fijarlo en su cabeza con diminutos alfileres enjoyados y procedieron a colocar las joyas más pesadas y elaboradas entre las que estaban enormes e intrincadamente hermosos y pesados sarcillos de oro que caían en arco invertido y se fijaban a la parte trasera del velo justo bajo el manojo de diminutas flores blancas que adornaba aún más el velo, los juegos de pulseras y el collar a juego, al terminar las mujeres se apartaron y la miraron con atención antes de sonreír complacidas con su aspecto antes de guiarla hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero donde ni ella misma podía reconocerse.

— _La hermosa novia enjoyada hoy se unirá al señor del desierto_ — Declaró Rani dándole color a sus labios y tomándola de la mano y coreada por las mujeres la guio fuera de la carpa donde la habían preparado, allí estaba Raja con toda la regalía, una vez más impidiéndole que tocará sus pies y ayudándola a sentarse, Rani se acercó con una olla con aceite de almendras y sándalo y Raja y ella restregaron el aceite en sus pies y manos cumpliendo el ritual de purificación antes de colocarle las zapatillas de cuero blando en los pies decorados con henna.

— Se feliz Hime-sama — Dijo Raja sosteniendo su mano pequeña en la suya más grande y tosca.

Raja observó a la joven mujer frente a él con reverente orgullo, desde la llegada de ella a sus vidas aun desde niña les había dado grandes lecciones de vida y les había enseñado más de lo que habrían creído posible y conforme habían pasado los años ella había cambiado sus vidas para mejor, entregarla en matrimonio aquel día al quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni era en sí mismo una profunda alegría y orgullo.

Se hizo silencio sepulcral cuando Raja la guio a través de la entrada de la enorme tienda decorada en tonos blancos, rojos, amarillos y dorados donde los invitados más importantes esperaban el " _Kanya Aagaman"_ el ingreso de la novia hacia el _mandap_ el altar ritual donde contraería nupcias, a medio camino el anciano Ebizo tomó su mano libre y entre ambos la llevaron hasta el altar donde la ayudaron a subir mientras Rani sostenía entre sus manos la guirnalda de flores entregándosela de inmediato para que realizaran el _Jai maala_ o intercambio de guirnaldas.

Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que no vio a ninguno de los invitados, ni aun mientras Rani la ayudaba a arreglar el pesado traje alrededor de ella y le entregaba la guirnalda para iniciar la ceremonia de intercambio de guirnaldas frente al sacerdote de Suna asistido por los cuatro sacerdotes de las caravanas.

Cuando la tela entre ambos finalmente cayó Kagome no podía hacer más que mirar embelesada al terriblemente guapo hombre frente a ella y el simplemente no podía dejar de observarla, entonces ella le sonrió sonrojada y como si eso hubiera sido una señal, ambos dieron un paso hacia el frente acercándose sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del otro.

— **_Les comunicamos a todos los presentes que nos aceptamos el uno al otro voluntaria y amablemente. Nuestros corazones están unidos como el agua del rio y el mar, como el aire que respiramos, el fuego que danza en la hoguera y la arena de este vasto desierto_** — Dijeron con seguridad al unísono sin siquiera titubear o pestañear, sus suaves palabras se escucharon desde el centro de la tienda donde estaba el altar sagrado, hasta donde las buenas gentes de Suna estaban rodeándola y esperaban en silencio, conteniendo el aliento aquel ritual de bodas, las palabras fueron suaves y moduladas pero cargadas con el sutil desafío a algún idiota que osara oponerse, nadie lo hizo y si hubiera habido alguna remota intención de oponerse habría desaparecido con aquel silencioso desafío que ambos presentaban frente al altar, o de la mano de muchos que esperaban ansiosamente aquella boda.

Ante el silencio sepulcral que recibió sus palabras, Raja sonrió complacido acercándose a la pareja y tomando una jarra de metal vertió agua bendita sobre la mano de Kagome y luego la unió con la mano de Gaara, cumpliendo así con el ritual esperado mostrando a todos los presentes que él su padre, estaba dejándola ir oficialmente a su esposo.

Luego, Temari con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos le ató el extremo de la bufanda al Sari de Kagome con nueces de areca, monedas de cobre, oro y plata y arroz en un nudo de riso plano, fuerte e imposible de deshacer con simples tirones, al contrario mientras más se tirara de sus extremos, más apretado y fuerte se vuelve el lazo. Simbolizando con estos elementos la unión, prosperidad y felicidad de ambos. El nudo en representación del lazo eterno del matrimonio.

Entonces Temari se acercó y entregó a Kagome el antiguo Mangalsutra que había pertenecido a su madre y Kagome lo aceptó y sostuvo en sus manos como si fuera un rosario.

— _La hija y princesa de las tribus del Norte y el resto de las tribus cardinales ha aceptado al novio y Kazekage, es nuestro deseo que su familia la acepte en su seno y cuide de ella como si fuera de su carne y sangre cual hija propia_ — Anunció Raja con orgullosa calma viendo con indulgencia a la mujer sonrojarse y aun así negándose a apartar la mirada del serio Kazekage. Entonces Gaara la ayudó a sentarse frente a los sacerdotes e hizo lo propio dando apertura al verdadero inicio del ritual de matrimonio.

El sacerdote los observaba con atención antes de empezar el _vivaha-homa_ y en ese momento y con la ayuda de los cuatro sacerdotes tribales se encendió un fuego sagrado y el sacerdote empezó junto a los otros cuatro a recitar el mantra en lengua sánscrita ya perdida en el tiempo.

Durante las oraciones los novios con la ayuda de los sacerdotes fueron dando ofrendas al fuego avivándolo con cereales mientras los presentes observan todo el ritual con fija atención.

— _Tomo tu mano en nombre del espíritu de Dharma; somos uno, ahora marido y mujer_ — Anunció Gaara apretando la delicada mano en la de el con cuidado, antes de levantarse y ayudarla a ponerse en pie, entonces Kagome subió a la roca frente al fuego y al árbol sagrado como símbolo de su deseo de vencer los obstáculos que se presentaran en el matrimonio y al bajar Kagome avanzó con Gaara siguiéndola a un par de pasos tras ella y recorrieron el fuego sagrado cuatro veces, tres de ellas guiados por Kagome y la última vuelta guiada por Gaara, luego juntaron sus manos y ofrecieron cebada al fuego como símbolo y promesa del compromiso de trabajar por su gente y su pueblo manteniéndose siempre en el camino de la bondad con el prójimo.

Entonces Gaara vertió con suma delicadeza la mezcla bermeñón _especialmente_ hecho para Kagome aquel día, en la línea de su cabello señalándola como su mujer frente al mundo al marcarla con el _Sindor_ y procedió a guiarla en las siete vueltas finales del ritual

La primera _**promesa**_ por los **alimentos**

La segunda por la **fortaleza**

La tercera por la **prosperidad**

La cuarta por la **sabiduría**

La quinta por la **descendencia**

La sexta por la **salud**

La séptima por la **amistad**

Finalmente Gaara colocó el _Mangalsutra_ o collar sagrado que él había mandado a hacer para ella, en el cuello de Kagome, y la sensación de posesividad que él había sentido antes solo cobro más fuerza, luego intercambiaron los anillos de boda y finalmente el ritual estaba completado, ante las tribus y Suna ella era suya y el de ella, sellando su unión frente a ellos con un casto beso de él la frente de ella justo sobre la bindyia turquesa, mientras las mujeres de las tribus celebraban la unión con un estridente y victorioso alarido.

" _Su princesa estaba casada_ "

Después de eso, los invitados pasaron a un área común mientras la familia más cercana y amigos se quedaban en el lugar para la boda Shintoista que era algo más privado, Temari lanzo por encima del Sari el _Ushikake_ hermosamente trabajado y el monje Shinto que habían traído desde Konoha, ofició el ritual de matrimonio solo con la familia, y cuando los novios se unieron al resto de los invitados, las mujeres de las tribus lanzaron un jubiloso alarido en reconocimiento de la nueva mujer casada que ahora Kagome había pasado a ser oficialmente, luego fueron bañados por los invitados en arroz y pétalos de flores de todos los colores simbólicos asociados a la riqueza, prosperidad, salud y fertilidad.

Los diferentes bailes y canciones dedicadas a ellos no se hicieron esperar y ellos apenas habían podido cruzar dos palabras entre ellos, ocupados de atender a sus invitados, desde el más importante dignatario de alguna de las cinco naciones hasta el más humilde civil de Suna ansioso por felicitarlos dedicándoles su atención sin diferencias de rangos o estatus.

 **===E S D D===**

— Vamos ustedes dos, es hora de su primer baile luego pueden atender al resto del mundo, pero por ahora esto es para ustedes — Dijo Temari arrastrándolos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios al centro de la pista.

— Estas muy hermosa _esposa_ — Murmuró el apenas la atrajo hacia él con su enorme mano en la parte baja de su espalda cubierta de seda bordada y empezó a guiarla suavemente sin prestar atención a nada más que a la mujer sonrojada entre sus brazos.

— Tú también estas muy guapo, hermoso… creo que si continuas viéndote así tendremos que crear una nueva ala en el hospital solo para tus fanáticas _esposo_ — Respondió Kagome en un murmullo y temblando de risa apenas contenida, porque lo que no le señaló era que ella gustosamente mandaría de _verdad_ a cada una al hospital si continuaban comiéndoselo con los ojos, él _era_ de ella.

— Yo no soy hermoso, tú lo eres — Respondió el sintiéndose genuinamente halagado con sus palabras y comprendiendo con orgullo que Temari había tenido razón una vez más ( _y él no lo reconocería_ ) su adorable esposa era realmente una mujer _posesiva_ , ella no se lo había dicho pero el había podido ver en sus ojos lo que opinaba de sus fanáticas, la mujer aun no comprendía que para él no existía otra más sino ella, ya aprendería él se encargaría con mucho _placer_ de enseñarle.

— Para mí lo eres, de la misma forma que tú dices que soy hermosa para ti — Respondió ella sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos y atrapándolo en su mirada cristalina, ambos ajenos al resto del mundo mientras en el fondo la balada que les dedicaron trajo lágrimas de emoción a muchos ojos en la fiesta en especial a Rani y Krish que lloraban abiertamente.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche mientras la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y los invitados celebraban la unión, con ayuda de Rani, Temari un jovial Kankuro y una tímida y sonrojada Matsuri, Gaara y Kagome se retiraron, ambos caminaron uno junto al otro atravesando las calles de la aldea en silencio Kagome sosteniendo en su manos una pequeña lámpara de aceite encendida con el fuego sagrado usado en la boda y Gaara con una urna con las cenizas del ritual de matrimonio nómada, el arbusto sería llevado por la familia del novio al altar familiar.

Algunos shinobi y Anbu tanto de Suna como de Konoha los seguían desde la oscuridad para su protección, nadie se los había dicho aún y no sería informado a Gaara sino días después, pero desde el amanecer ellos habían estado apagando incendios y varios atentados en especial hacia la novia, aunque todos y cada uno de los efectivos podían señalar que cada vez que alguien trataba de atacarla, el ataque o era interceptado a tiempo por los guerreros nómadas, los aliados y ellos o el jutsu que usaban se neutralizaba a medio camino como por obra de _magia_ , cada uno de ellos tenían reportes distintos del _misterio_.

Cuando Kagome llegó a la puerta de la casa en la que desde aquella noche viviría, sentía el corazón golpeando contra su pecho y sus pechos incómodamente llenos empujando contra la tela que los apresaba, era una suerte que Rani hubiera colocado un par de compresas impermeables sobre sus pezones de lo contrario se habría avergonzado a sí misma en la boda, sobre todo en la Shintoista cuando habían colocado un _Ushikake_ nupcial por encima del Sari para la ceremonia.

Gaara abrió la puerta para ella sosteniéndole la mano derecha mientras en la izquierda ella sostenía la lámpara de aceite, frente a ellos ya estaba Temari con el Arati en las manos lista para recibir a Kagome, y más atrás estaban Kankuro, Ebizo, Shikamaru y una muy sonrojada Matsuri.

Kagome sonrió y apretó la mano de Gaara mientras golpeaba con su pie derecho el jarrón con arroz volcándolo con su entrada como la tradición indicaba, entonces Temari avanzó y les dio la bienvenida con el Arati girándolo un par de veces frente a la pareja, dándoles a ambos un punto rojo de Tika en la frente y una mezcla de leche y azúcar y después entregarle el Arati a Kagome con ceremonia, que a su vez colocó su lámpara de aceite sobre la bandeja de plata donde estaban arregladas las ofrendas, y tras despedirse los seis se retiraron dejándolos solos por primera vez en ese día y por primera vez como marido y mujer.

Gaara observaba a Kagome mientras ella se quedaba estática con la bandeja del Arati en las manos observando las cientos de lámparas de aceite que Temari había encendido para ella iluminando la casa con la luz de las lámparas de aceite, cuando ella se volvió hacia el con su traje de boda brillando con cada rastro de luz reflejado en los cristales de su traje y el Arati con su lámpara en las manos iluminando su rostro, Gaara sintió el aliento atrapado en su pecho escapar de golpe, ella se veía aún más hermosa de lo que jamás la había visto antes, se veía _etérea_ como si no fuera de aquel mundo, porque en realidad ella no lo era, pero esa noche en especial eso parecía notarse a simple vista.

— ¿Gaara? — Llamó Kagome dudosa sosteniendo el Arati entre ellos.

— Kagome — Dijo Gaara quien comprendió que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces colocó la urna de cenizas junto la lámpara y pasó ambas manos un par de veces por encima de la llama llevándolas hasta su cara y luego la guio hasta el altar familiar, donde ambos colocaron el Arati y las ofrendas que se habían preparado, tras eso Gaara la tomó de la mano y la guio escaleras arriba hacia su habitación sintiendo en su agarre el ligero temblor de la mano de ella traicionando sus nervios, antes de levantarla en brazos ganando se una exclamación de sorpresa.

— _¡Gaara!_ — Soltó Kagome pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el para estabilizarse.

— Está es una tradición también _esposa_ — Señaló el con calma atravesando el umbral de su habitación cerrando tras él.

— _¡Oh!_ — Murmuró ella sintiendo como el ronco tono de voz de él le ponía los nervios de punta, mirando el rostro de Gaara inclinado hacia ella, mirándola directo a los ojos obligándola a apartar la mirada completamente sonrojada sin ver la sonrisa de masculina satisfacción perfilarse en los labios de Gaara, y observar la habitación iluminada por cientos de lámparas de aceite, decidiendo qué la habitación era masculina sin ser opresora.

Gaara la puso sobre sus pies y tomó su rostro sonrojado en sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo antes de inclinarse hacia ella con deliberada lentitud y besarla como había querido besarla desde que la había visto en el intercambio de guirnaldas y que no había hecho antes por que no era un beso para compartir en la ceremonia de bodas con todo el mundo, a su vez con timidez Kagome respondió a él hasta que ambos se separaron jadeando y con una ligera venía nerviosa Kagome se apartó de él hacia el vestidor para quitarse el pesado Sari.

— Déjame — Pidió el deteniéndola y procediendo a quitarle los alfileres y las flores que sostenían el velo en su lugar junto a los zarcillos, despojándola poco a poco del Sari hasta que sólo estuvo frente a él con la falda interior y la camisa corta, su cabello liberado de la apretada trenza y los anillos y sin más joyas que sus anillos de boda y compromiso y el mangalsutra en su cuello.

— Déjame ayudarte — Dijo ella a su vez con un débil temblor en su voz casi imperceptible, ayudándolo a quitarse las bufandas y la chaqueta y retirándose cuando sobre su cuerpo solo quedó el pantalón oscuro las botas y los anillos, ella estaba muy sonrojada tratando de evitar ver su amplio pecho desnudo.

Tras eso ella se retiró hacia el cambiador donde se quitó la camisa y las compresas empapadas, y se dispuso a extraer el exceso de leche materna una vez más y supuestamente la última, después de haber llenado un nuevo cáliz de plata y ponerse la toga de baño blanca dispuesta allí para ella, Kagome avanzó hacia el con el cáliz en las manos, Gaara lo recibió sin soltar las manos de ella y bebió hasta el fondo mirándola a los ojos, dejando el cáliz de lado y guiándola hasta el baño donde cumplirían un último ritual antes de consumar aquel matrimonio.

Aquella sería la única vez en su vida en que tomaría un baño de ese tipo en Suna, donde el agua era tan valiosa y preciada, más que un lujo era una necesidad, así que cuando él se quitó la toga de baño sin vergüenza alguna exponiendo su cuerpo ante ella, no esperaba que ella cerrará los ojos para no verlo.

— ¿Te parezco desagradable a la vista? — Preguntó el confundido y algo dolido el habría creído que realmente no tenía que preocuparse por su aspecto físico y aparentemente se equivocaba.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Preguntó ella confundida, temblando como una hoja cuando lo sintió detenerse justo frente a ella.

— Cerraste los ojos — Señaló el deslizando sus manos desde los hombros de Kagome hasta sus manos apretadas con fuerza contra su estómago aun cubierto por la toga.

— Gaara no es eso, es… es... sé que es tonto pero, aunque como sanadora y ninja médico he tenido que ver a algunos pacientes en varios estados de desnudes, yo nunca he estado en una situación como ésta antes y me siento muy _avergonzada_ no sé muy bien cómo comportarme o manejarlo es todo, solo tenme un poco de paciencia por favor — Dijo ella obligándose a abrir los ojos y manteniéndolos pegados al rostro de Gaara.

— Entiendo — Respondió el por lo bajo, comprendiendo mucho más de lo que ella había querido decir. — Kagome— Dijo el en tono de advertencia y espero a que ella asintiera sonrojada para quitarle la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, Gaara la admiró desde los delicados pies pintados con mendhi hasta la coronilla de su cabeza, Kagome era para el simplemente perfecta y era toda suya.

— Lo siento, lo siento, son los nervios — Dijo ella entre risas nerviosas, tratando de no cubrirse frente a él.

— Ven — Dijo el guiándola a la bañera que jamás pensó que terminaría usando alguna vez.

Pronto estuvieron uno frente al otro en la bañera y cuando Gaara empezó a lavar la espalda de Kagome ella casi había saltado fuera de la tina, y cuando chocó con el quedando pegada a su cuerpo desnudo y sintiendo la dureza de su masculinidad al final de la espalda tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una exclamación, entonces Gaara la había sorprendido nuevamente con una acción inesperada deslizando sus manos grandes y calientes por su diminuta cintura, y subiendo por sus costillas hasta abarcar sus pechos hinchados y sensibles, entonces no había podido contener el gemido que escapó entre sus labios mientras instintivamente se arqueaba contra el buscando su contacto.

— Eres tan suave — Murmuró el hundiendo su boca en el cuello de Kagome dándole besos húmedos, desde la base a la clavícula, antes de deslizar sus manos de los pechos a la caderas y volverla hacia el con las manos de ella descansando en su amplio pecho. — Y muy sensible — Añadió con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

— Ga-Gaara, te-tenemos que terminar, este ritual — Dijo ella colocando su frente en el pecho de él y respirando profundamente para poder ordenar un poco de calma, más al abrir los ojos se encontró viendo la virilidad de él contra su vientre y sintió una sensación de calor expandirse desde los pies hasta su cabeza, concentrándose en lo profundo de su vientre, decidiendo qué aquello _definitivamente_ dolería.

Gaara la instó en silencio a continuar y cuando ambos estuvieron lavados y secos Gaara la guio a su lecho.

— Si no quieres esto conmigo, dímelo ahora — Dijo el con la voz ronca y tensa rogando a los cielos que ella lo aceptara, si no lo hacia así muriera de deseo él no la forzaría.

— Eres mi esposo, pese a las circunstancias _yo te elegí a ti_ Gaara — Respondió ella quitándose la bata de un tirón y dejando que cayera a sus pies. — Mejor apúrate antes de que entre en pánico por lo que acabo de hacer — Añadió Kagome con sinceridad y genuinamente avergonzada, sintiendo los nervios hacer presa de ella con rapidez.

Gaara no esperó una segunda petición y prácticamente se arrancó la bata de su excitado cuerpo y la abrazó contra el besándola de inmediato, bebiendo de sus labios con las manos hundidas en el suave cabello valientemente sostenido por un único palillo de metal, Kagome respondió su beso tomándole a el rostro con ambas manos con ternura, antes de abrazarlo por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, Gaara la levantó en brazos colocándola sobre las sábanas blancas de su cama y recostándose junto a ella, deslizando sus manos por su suave piel, besando su cuello y haciéndola gemir desvalida cuando tomó sus sensibles pezones en su boca, una parte de él no podía creer que el realmente estaba haciéndole el amor y no teniendo simple sexo con aquella maravillosa mujer sin un genjutsu sobre sí mismo, y ella no solo lo estaba permitiendo, sino que estaba participando tímida pero activamente, sus manos delicadas y tímidas dejaban caminos de fuego sobre el mientras ella misma lo exploraba con tímida delicadeza.

— _¡Gaara!_ — Gimió Kagome arqueándose hacia el para darle más acceso a sus pechos en una súplica instintiva y silenciosa que él respondió de inmediato mientras su mano izquierda abarcaba el pecho libre la otra bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada más íntima de ella, deslizándose con tortuosa lentitud desde el nudo de nervios que rogaba ser tocado hasta el núcleo caliente de su femineidad húmeda hundiendo un dedo largo con cuidado haciéndola gemir aún más alto excitándolo aún más, mientras ella estaba allí a su merced acariciando su pecho desvalida y hundiendo sus manos en sus rojos cabellos.

— _Dime que quieres esposa_ — Dijo el con deliberada calma mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba el interior de su sexo antes de salir deslizando los dedos sobre el nudo de nervios arrancándole un grito desvalido, y llevarse los dedos húmedos con la más íntima esencia de ella a los labios antes de lamer los dedos que había usado para torturarla, deseoso de probar hasta su más íntima esencia, viendo con placer como los ojos de Kagome parecían dos pozos de mercurio y como sus pupilas se dilataban y su rostro se sonrojaba con deseo ante sus caricias y sus acciones deliberadas.

— Ga-Gaara... a ti, es-esposo, te quiero a ti, a ti por favor — Respondió ella más allá del pudor que antes la había cohibido.

Gaara sonrió al verla sonrojada de pasión como nadie más sino él la vería jamás, con el cabello como una lluvia de polvos de diamantes revueltos sobre su cama, desnuda, vulnerable, excitada, temblorosa y a su completa merced, él se sentía el hombre más poderoso del mundo.

Gaara bajó su rostro lamiendo todo el camino hasta su clítoris y apenas lamió el sensible nudo de nervios, tuvo que atrapar las caderas de su esposa para evitar que saliera volando de la cama, atacó sin piedad lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando cada centímetro de la piel femenina al alcance de su boca disfrutando con glotonería de su más íntima esencia y codiciando más, lanzándola en una serie de intensos orgasmos en las que ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez llenándolo de placer y orgullo y cuando estuvo posicionado para poseerla completamente unió su frente a la de ella y la beso con pasión, sin contención alguna haciéndola probarse a sí misma en su labios, hundiéndose en ella con un solo movimiento seco, sintiendo de inmediato algo ceder dentro de aquel delicioso e increíblemente apretado calor que lo envolvía casi dolorosamente, tragándose el gemido de dolor de ella, con el propio nacido del placer que le provocaba la fricción.

— shh shh no te muevas — Dijo el con tanta dulzura que trajo nuevas lágrimas a los ojos de Kagome, que el lamió con dedicación atrapando cada gota con glotonería.

— Estas dentro de mí — Dijo Kagome sin aliento, sintiéndose demasiado llena, demasiado estirada y aun así no quería que él se apartara.

— Estoy dentro de ti, _somos uno ahora esposa_ — Dijo el sintiendo el cuerpo de ella contraerse alrededor de él, casi lanzándolo por el borde de su control, entonces empezó a moverse, primero con mucho lentitud y luego aumentando la velocidad, hasta que se encontró cumpliendo las súplicas y demandas de ella por más, enviándolos a una velocidad alarmante y cuando finalmente el mundo explotó en cegadoras luces blancas para ambos, Gaara continuó bombeando dentro de ella alargando el devastador orgasmo mientras sentía como su cuerpo se empeñaba en inundar el útero de su esposa con largos en intensos chorros de semen, las hierbas que le habían hecho tomar habían funcionado perfectamente y así como él había tomado de la esencia de ella, él estaba ahora dándole a ella la esencia de él cumpliendo con el ritual a cabalidad, cuando cayó agotado y tembloroso sobre el frágil y suave cuerpo de ella, Gaara rodó hacia un lado de la cama con ella aferrada en sus brazos, Gaara le prestó poca o ninguna atención a la marca de sangre en la sabana que el consejo preservaría como muestra irrefutable de la previa virginidad de su esposa y las caravanas celebrarían día siguiente por tres días seguidos, mientras el agotamiento lo invadía, Gaara notó como en las paredes de su habitación aparecían una serie de símbolos que había visto antes cuando Kagome había levantado su propia protección y con eso en mente se durmió, por primera vez sin su rutina de sueño, saciado y en paz.

— _**Mía** _ — Murmuró Gaara entre dormido y despierto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Kagome despertó sintió su cara arder de vergüenza cuando el recuerdo detallado de lo que sucedió la noche anterior llegó a ella, aún no podía creer las cosas que había dicho y hecho.

 _Kami, ¿Qué va a pensar Gaara, que soy una pervertida, una zorra? Ohhh me muero_ Pensaba Kagome presa del pánico, abriendo los ojos con cautela y viéndolo allí junto a ella abrazándola posesivamente, Kagome sintió su rostro enrojecer y cuando trató de salir de su agarre el abrió sus ojos y la retuvo en su sitio entre sus brazos con un mirada intensa mientras ella sentía que su rostro enrojecía aún más.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Dijo el acariciando el rostro de Kagome y obligándolo a verlo, sin entender por qué su rostro estaba tan sonrojado, fiebre no era de eso estaba muy seguro, sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente juntos para el saber eso.

— A tener un ataque de pánico en el baño creo — Contestó Kagome con sinceridad.

— ¿Te arrepientes entonces? — Preguntó el sintiendo algo desgarrarse dentro de él.

— NO, no Gaara, no es eso — Contestó ella con una nota de urgencia en la voz, ella olvidaba que él podía tomar sus palabras contra el sin ella mirarlo.

— ¿Entonces? — Insistió aliviado ante la rápida y urgente respuesta, dejando a un lado aquella sensación cálida que lo recorrió junto con el alivio para analizarla y comprenderla después.

— Bien... yo... humm… creo que estoy un poco espantada de mis reacciones y me mortifica pensar que puedas pensar mal de mí, yo no sé cómo funciona esto de la vida íntima — Dijo ella muerta de vergüenza, mientras él le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa indulgente. — ¿Que se supone que se hace ahora que estamos en calma y pensamos racionalmente, fuera de buscar un hueco en algún lugar preferiblemente oscuro y con puerta para darle rienda suelta a un sano ataque de pánico en toda regla? — Preguntó ella finalmente antes de lanzar una risa nerviosa y hundir su rostro sonrojado en sus manos y luego en el pecho de Gaara que contenía las ganas de reír para no ofenderla.

— Yo tengo un par de sugerencias — Murmuró el antes levantar el rostro sonrojado de Kagome hacia él y de besarla concienzudamente, y esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes de ambos mientras amanecía en el desierto y los nómadas aún celebraban la boda de su princesa con el Kazekage.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	15. Cap 15: Por Suna

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Mía, la he reclamado para mí, el rastro de su previa inocencia adorna mis sabanas blancas y su cuerpo envolviéndome con estranguladora firmeza afirman que en efecto ella es mía, mi amiga, mi esposa y ahora mi amante…_

 _Desde que la pantalla cayó en nuestra boda mis ojos han sido incapaces de despegarse de ella, mi novia la más hermosa flor del desierto y yo la protegeré y conservaré para siempre…_

 _No esperaba este regalo de la vida y no voy bajo ningún concepto a creer que lo merezco después de todo mi pasado, aun así… ella es mía y ni en la misma muerte la dejare ir... Descubrirla en la intimidad, guiarla y enseñarla es mi honor y privilegio, solo yo la veré sonrojada de deseo llamado mi nombre como un rezo incapaz de dejar, suplicando por mí y solo por mí._

 _Ella es mía y yo de ella no hay duda alguna, siento mi pecho casi estallar ante el torrente de emociones desconocidas que ella y solo ella evoca en mí y aun en medio del huracán político en el que estamos hundidos, ella es capaz de arrancar de mí el primitivo deseo de ocultarla de todos y el contradictorio y arrebatador orgullo de mostrarla y recalcar que ella es **mía** , aun mas cuando ella es capaz de meter el temor de Kami en el cuerpo de un hombre con solo mirarlo y aun así encender el fuego del deseo en el mío con su sola presencia y saciarlo una y otra, y otra vez… No soy un hombre de fe, pero por ella me encuentro creyendo, realmente creyendo" _

**Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 15: Por Suna.**

* * *

Cuando finalmente salieron de la habitación aquella mañana a Kagome le había quedado muy claro que Gaara estaba _muy_ complacido con ella, y le había demostrado a su manera que contrario a sus tontos temores a él le encantaban y le complacían mucho sus reacciones a él, y si bien su cuerpo dolía en lugares que desconocía que debían doler, Gaara se había esmerado en ayudarla a tomar un buen baño de agua caliente que había terminado en una _muy ilustrativa_ seducción. Ella ni nadie jamás habría podido imaginar jamás, que bajo aquella fachada impersonal que mostraba al resto del mundo, Gaara fuera un hombre delicado, sensual y muy apasionado, el descubrimiento era una muy agradable sorpresa para ella, y sabía que ella debía superar su pudor y vergüenza como fuera, para complacer esa parte de él sedienta de amor y atenciones.

— ¿Te hice daño? — Preguntó Gaara preocupado observándola con atención rapaz mientras caminaban escaleras abajo.

— No más del esperado y no podías evitarlo de todos modos, estoy bien — Respondió ella sonrojada, aferrándose al brazo de él mientras contenía una mueca de incomodidad, la verdad si se sentía un poco adolorida a pesar de haberse sanado un poco a sí misma, se habría sanado completamente pero habría sido obvia su falta de incomodidad y eso podría traerles más problemas que alivio, ya lo había visto antes en otras bodas y lo último que deseaba era tener que ser " _examinada_ " por un ninja médico que certificara sus cuidados médicos y previa desfloración, porque entonces ella se habría muerto de ira y de vergüenza.

— Entiendo — Dijo el con calma, levantándola en brazos con facilidad ganándose una exclamación de sorpresa de ella que lo complació enormemente, más aun cuando ella se aferró su cuello instintivamente para ganar equilibrio y no caerse, como si él fuera a dejarla caer claro está, mas no se ofendía por aquella reacción que sabía que había sido más guiada por el instinto que por desconfiar de que él la sostuviera.

— No voy a romperme — Lo regaño ella contoneándose para que el la bajara, y cuando el hizo (después de bajar las escaleras), la deslizó por su cuerpo con deliberada lentitud hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo y entonces ella estaba toda sofocada. — Señor Kazekage es usted terrible — Dijo ella riéndose, mientras se volvía hacia la entrada a recoger el arroz, pero Gaara se le adelantó recogiéndolo el con su arena para nada complacido con la idea de que ella se inclinara sabiéndola adolorida por sus previas actividades para las que ella aún era nueva.

— ¿Eso es malo? — Preguntó el mirándola con atención, mientras dejaba caer el arroz que ella había esparcido con su llegada, dentro del cuenco que lo haba contenido originalmente, dejándolo en la mesa más cercana y retrayendo su arena.

— No Gaara no es algo malo sólo estoy bromeando contigo, me gusta cómo eres y no me gustaría que fueras diferente de la persona que eres, no me importa tu pasado aunque forme parte de ti y la persona que eres y nunca dudes eso ¿ok? — Preguntó ella abrazándolo por la cintura y mirándolo con atención, conteniendo las ganas de decirle abiertamente que lo amaba, pero no sabía cómo una persona como Gaara podría reaccionar a su confesión.

— Tu también me gustas como eres — Dijo el incapaz de formar más palabras demasiado sobrecogido por las emociones que las palabras de ella despertaban en él, su aceptación absoluta de la noche anterior y la madrugada y ahora sin las llamas de la pasión guiando sus acciones o sus palabras.

— Eso espero, porque entonces me sentiría muy tonta diciéndote que me gustas y resulte que yo no te gustó tanto a ti — Dijo ella recordando su juventud cuando le había dicho a Inuyasha que le gustaba sólo para que el la dejara con la palabra en la boca para ir detrás de Kikyo.

— Creo que tendré que esforzarme más para que no te queden dudas de que me gustas — Dijo el leyendo el brillo de tristeza que saltó en los ojos de ella antes de desvanecerse.

— ¡Oh!... será mejor que vayamos antes de que Temari decida qué estamos tardando mucho — Dijo ella inocentemente.

— Kagome, Temari _espera_ a que tardemos _mucho_ — Señaló el pero la guio hacia la salida, ella debía comer para ganar fuerzas y el también, no iba a permitir que ella enfermara bajo su cuidado.

— Kami… ¿ _Tenías_ que decirlo verdad? — Dijo ella tapándose el rostro sonrojado con las manos, sintiendo el leve temblor de risa contenida en el pecho de Gaara pegado a su espalda, antes de separarse un poco y acomodar su velo asegurándose de que no fuera a perderlo con alguna ráfaga de viento.

Ella decidió que no podía molestarse con él, había habido tan poco espacio para la risa en su vida, como poco o ningún amor y ella estaba más que feliz de estar en la posición de poder darle ambos y más.

 **===E S D D===**

El desayuno con la familia estuvo lleno de comentarios jocosos con un borde pervertido haciéndola enrojecer varios tonos de rojo, incluso Rani y Krish se unieron alegremente a Kankuro y a Temari para ver quién podía mortificarla más, hasta que Gaara los había mirado fijamente y ellos la habían dejado en paz.

Dado a las responsabilidades de ambos en especial las de Gaara ellos no tendrían un viaje de novios como Temari y Shikamaru pero a ellos no parecía molestarles, Kagome había visto ya aquella parte del mundo a temprana edad mientras viajaba con Lady Chiyo dejando los Sutras de protección en cada aldea existente, gracias a una visión que le había mostrado lo que vendría y le había ayudado a actuar con anticipación.

Tres días después ambos despidieron a las caravanas y a los invitados rezagados de otros países, antes de volver caminando uno junto al otro hacia la casa, saludando a las personas que se encontraban en su camino y se detenían a presentar sus respetos a la pareja.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome estaba concentrada revisando a detalle la historia médica que tenía en sus manos, mientras frente a ella una mujer de unos treinta años la miraba fijamente y con un borde de reverente temor que ya se había acostumbrado a ver desde antes de casarse con Gaara pero que ahora era más difícil para la gente de ocultar, todos los civiles tenían mucha más curiosidad por conocer a la esposa del Kazekage, la primera Kazehime de Suna que se había opuesto al consejo y ganando, negándose a quedarse en casa y a cumplir sólo con la agenda política que ellos vieran conveniente.

— Bien voy a recetarle las mismas píldoras pero va a tomarla dos veces al día, siempre acompañadas de algún alimento y le recuerdo, si necesita tomar algún medicamento extra, por ejemplo para el dolor de cabeza, fiebre o cualquier otro malestar, no dude en venir y consultar es muy peligroso para usted mezclar medicamentos, su corazón está más fuerte _ahora_ y no queremos que eso cambie — Explicó Kagome llenando la receta que le permitirá a la mujer frente a ella comprar los medicamentos que necesitaba.

— Kazehime-sama — Dijo el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer y Kagome tuvo que contenerse de no gruñir al nuevo título en su larga lista. — ¿Es cierto que está armando un sistema de ayuda comunitaria? — Preguntó el hombre con una nota de genuino interés en su voz.

— Si Oboro-san, el Kazekage y yo estamos trabajando en una serie de proyectos con la idea de mejorar la calidad de vida de Suna, pero para ello necesitamos la colaboración de _todos_ los habitantes de la aldea, no es fácil vivir en el desierto pero juntos podemos lograr mejorar las cosas si nos lo proponemos — Dijo Kagome terminando de escribir las recetas con las direcciones a seguir.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros podemos colaborar? — Preguntó mientras ella asentía a la pareja que escuchaba con atención sus palabras.

— Aceptamos todo tipo de colaboración si requieren más información los invito a pasar por la escuela de profesiones o al albergue, allí podrán informarse aún más, puesto que tenemos el prototipo modelo funcionando desde la oficina que aun mantenemos en el albergue — Señaló Kagome y ambos se miraron entre ellos y Kagome esperó pacientemente a que terminarán de hacer la pregunta que tenían en mente.

— ¿Cree que nos permitan la oportunidad de adoptar a un niño? — Preguntó la mujer con seguridad.

— No veo por qué no, usted está más fuerte con el cambio de píldoras y la dieta balanceada, y si sigue así podrá tener una vida normal siempre y cuando siga las órdenes de su médico — Respondió Kagome entregándole las recetas dedicándoles una calmada sonrisa.

— Gracias Kazehime-sama — Dijo el hombre levantándose con su esposa antes de salir de la consulta.

— Lady Kagome, uno más y podemos irnos — Dijo Kareena la joven enfermera que hacía de secretaria para su consulta dejando la última historia del día en su escritorio.

— Hazlo pasar entonces — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la joven, mientras una pareja entraba con un niño con una pierna escayolada. — Saludos, buenos días — Dijo Kagome mirando a la familia detenerse en shock observándola perplejos.

— ¡Kazehime-sama! — Dijo la mujer haciéndole una profunda reverencia, seguida del hombre.

— Por favor siéntense — Les pidió ella conteniendo las ganas de decirle que dejaran de hacer eso, mas sabía muy bien que no podía detener aquellas formalidades o terminaría avergonzando a Gaara y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. — Vamos a ver, entonces Rash tuvo una rotura de fémur limpia en dos partes — Empezó a leer Kagome con calma, asegurándose de revisar con atención los diferentes tratamientos que el niño había recibido, para asegurarse de no terminar haciéndole daño con algún tratamiento que pudiera deshacer el trabajo anterior en la pierna del paciente.

Tras revisar al paciente y terminar de aplicar otra dosis más fuerte de chakra, Kagome terminó la soldadura del hueso ordenándole dejar el yeso por cuatro días más, para evitar a disolución de la soldadura y permitir que el chakra y la diminuta dosis de Reiki que aplico se asentaran bien y tras mostrarles a los padres los ejercicios que el niño debía hacer junto a una serie de masajes para ayudar con los calambres, Kagome se quitó la bata médica y tras doblarla y guardarla en el casillero tras ella, se despidió de Kareena quien le estaba entregando el libro de citas del día a la enfermera de la guardia siguiente que era la secretaría del otro ninja médico de turno.

Kagome entró casi corriendo a la casa dejando su engañosamente _diminuto_ bolso sobre la mesa, mientras apartaba el velo y empezaba a sacar lo necesario para el almuerzo, la noche anterior ella había dejado el cordero cocinándose lentamente en el brasero y en la mañana antes de irse al trabajo había hecho suficiente pan de roti para aquel día, así que empezó a cortar hortalizas crudas para preparar una buena ensalada con la que acompañar aquella comida, mientras avivaba las brasas del cordero que ya estaba casi en su punto, cuando finalmente terminó de cocinar y empacar el almuerzo para tres ( _tal vez cuatro_ ) personas, Kagome se refrescó el rostro y el cuello con un paño húmedo antes de tomar su bolso y la bolsa de tela con la comida y bebida y enfiló sus pasos hacia la torre del Kazekage.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando ella había aparecido en la oficina de Gaara la primera vez, Matsuri le había lanzado una mirada de brillante aprobación y Gaara se había quedado muy confundido al punto que había preguntado si todo estaba bien con ella y tras Kagome contestar y anunciar que era hora de comer y ella había venido a almorzar con él, Gaara había seguido confundido, así que mientras ella servía la comida para el sobre la mesa baja en su oficina, ella le había explicado que ella sólo quería pasar tiempo con él, pero si a el le parecía que ella estaba tomando demasiado de su tiempo o estorbándole en el trabajo, el simplemente podría enviarle a Matsuri a la casa para que buscara su almuerzo y ella podía almorzar en casa sola pero tranquila y confiada de saber que él estaba almorzando también en su oficina, Gaara se había negado de plano y la había _autorizado_ a llevarle el almuerzo y comer con él, desde entonces la hora del almuerzo entre ambos era sagrada.

— Lady Kagome — Saludó Matsuri con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Hey hermanita! — Saludó Kankuro con una sonrisa pícara.

— Saludos, Matsuri-chan si realmente vas a hacer de Kankuro un hombre decente, vas a terminar siendo mi hermana también, así que sólo Kagome— Dijo ella riendo alegremente viéndolos enrojecer a ambos.

— ¡Hey! Soy un hombre decente — Se quejó Kankuro pero no negó ni confirmó nada.

— Claro, claro, aquí tienes — Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo y sacando un contenedor metálico de tres niveles, que él recibió con lágrima en los ojos, como si en vez de ser el almuerzo fuera una pila de oro.

— Eres mi cuñada favorita — Dijo el sonriéndole con mofa.

— Soy tu _ÚNICA_ cuñada Kankuro — Señaló ella riéndose de las payasadas de su cuñado.

— ¿Matsuri, Gaara ya está desocupado?— Preguntó entonces sintiendo como el ambiente ameno cambiaba de golpe. — ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó Kagome imponiéndose su máscara de calma absoluta.

— Un representante del Daimyo está en la oficina de Gaara desde hace rato junto a Ebizo y Baki, al parecer el Daimyo lo ha hecho todo oficial y está dejando Suna a su suerte, por lo que escuché el Daimyo está de camino a la capital Imperial para pedir una audiencia con el Emperador para disolver Suna declarándolos una nación ninja sin Daimyo, por lo tanto un riesgo — Explico Kankuro por lo bajo, su voz teñida de preocupación y no era para menos, aquello podía causar una guerra sin cuartel, sin la protección incluso " _virtual_ " del Daimyo, Suna podría ser declarada una nación renegados y las otras naciones estarían _obligados_ a dar caza a cada miembro de la arena fuera ninja o no para evitar riesgos.

— Algo tendremos que hacer, por ahora no podemos caer en el pánico — Dijo Kagome con calma, aun así sintiendo como la ira le subía por la garganta y se obligaba a tragar con fuerza. _Ella no había luchado contra Youkai, una perla maldita un Hanyou con delirios de grandeza, cruzado tiempo y espacio, vivido por segunda vez la pubertad, luchado en una guerra para salvar al mundo (de nuevo) y luchado tanto para mejorar la calidad de vida de Suna y sus habitantes, para que un simple humano hijo de puta destruyera toda una aldea por simple egoísmo, primero lo mataría ella misma_ Decidió con un gruñido mental.

Antes ella había tenido ideas muy diferentes de lo que era tomar una vida, pero había terminado adaptándose a los cambios de época y aceptando a la fuerza aquel concepto, mientras su alma no se corrompiera, ella seguía el camino esperado de ella, jamás había quitado un vida si podía impedirlo y siempre había sido en defensa propia o en defensa de alguien más, las acciones irracionales de aquel hombre acabarían con miles de vidas y podían desatar una guerra en las cinco naciones, así que seguramente a los Dioses no les molestaría si ella lo eliminaba, él era tan malo como Naraku.

— Es todo entonces — Dijo un hombre con un deje de pomposidad extrema sacándola se sus pensamientos, Kagome se tensó al igual que Kankuro y Matsuri, al volverse hacia la fuente de la irritante voz, Kagome pudo ver a un hombre un poco más alto que ella, con una prominente barriga bajo las finas ropas de seda verde esmeralda, con el símbolo del viento bordado en el pecho y sobre la cabeza un ridículo tocado que le recordaba al que Jaken solía usar.

Cuando el hombre la vio sus ojos se abrieron al máximo casi saliendo de las cuencas de sus ojos y la recorrieron desde el borde de la túnica blanca sobre el bajo fondo rojo sangre hasta la cabeza cubierta parcialmente por su velo blanco y la bindyia de granate rojo en el nacimiento del cabello que si bien no era la señal típica, para ella en particular la señalaba como mujer casada, a los nómadas realmente les gustaba su cabello y se negaban a que ella usara el tradicional Sindoor que podía dañar la prístina belleza de sus hebras diamantinas y esa había sido la única opción.

Kagome respiro mentalmente con profundidad y contuvo las ganas de abofetearlo con fuerza y levantó la barbilla mirándolo con fría dignidad, desde la puerta de la oficina, Matsuri, Gaara, Baki y Ebizo observaron con claridad el intercambio tensándose de inmediato cuando el ambiente se volvió pesado.

— Que hermosa dama tienen escondida en esta _aldea fantasma_ — Dijo con desdén el hombre caminando en línea recta hasta Kagome que lo miro fijamente y sin alterarse. — Ootori Saito, mi hermosa doncella — Dijo el hombre haciendo una galante venía extendiendo la mano a la espera de que Kagome la tomara.

— Mi Lord — Saludó Kagome, (sin retroceder ni un paso) con educación a la manera nómada sin tocar al otro hombre que miró perplejo y con un borde de horror, el mendhi de las manos de Kagome que permanecería en sus manos aún más tiempo que el mendhi que usaron en la boda de Temari.

— _¡Usted!_ — Dijo el hombre dando un paso atrás como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. — ¿La esposa del honorable _Kazekage_? — Dijo con un deje burlón.

— En efecto, yo soy la esposa del _muy_ honorable Kazekage — Dijo Kagome irguiéndose cuan alta era y dedicándole una fría mirada al hombre que volvió a mirarla de los pies a la cabeza, remarcando su obvia grosería al estudiarla nuevamente como si fuera un pedazo de carne expuesta para la venta.

— ¿Sabe que un matrimonio en una aldea _inexistente_ puede disolverse? — Preguntó el mirando con un deje de burla a Kagome y luego a Gaara, que al igual que Kankuro y el resto en la habitación, incluyendo a los Anbu hervían de furia que solo había subido en intensidad, por el atrevimiento de aquel hombre sumado a la obvia mirada que le había estado lanzando a su Kazehime.

— ¿Sabe usted que _AUN_ si eso sucediera como _nómadas_ que _somos_ seguimos _MUY_ casados y estaría usted cometiendo una ofensa no solo contra el _Kazekage_ o mi persona sino también contra mi _familia_? — Preguntó Kagome con mortal calma que habría hecho sentir orgulloso a Sesshomaru. — Además Suna sigue en pie, por lo que sus palabras están fuera de lugar y ofenden. — Señaló ella con seca frialdad, mirándolo con helada calma, la fría furia que la invadía, la rodeaba como un velo casi imperceptible y sentía que tenía que contenerse físicamente de no dejar ir sus poderes e intentar purificar a aquel horrible hombre hasta asegurarse de no dejar nada de él.

— ¿Por qué querría una dama como usted seguir casada con un hombre sin nación, título o riqueza, con las que poner hermosas chucherías sobre ti? — Preguntó el dando un paso hacia ella, siendo detenido al instante por una barrera de pétalos de Sakura y polvos de plata.

— _Siempre seremos del desierto_ , mi esposo siempre tendrá una nación que proteger además… Eso es para mí saberlo — Respondió Kagome empujándolo lejos de ella y de Gaara que parecía a punto de matarlo en donde estaba el imbécil parado, y no que el resto o ella no estuvieran pensando en lo mismo.

— ¡Está atacándome eso es penado con cárcel o muerte! — Dijo el hombre alterándose llevándose las manos rechonchas con dramatismo al pecho. Mirándola con los ojos negros llenos de genuino terror y comprensión.

— Creo que usted _no lo entiende_ , no estoy atacándolo, estoy evitando _que me toque_ , como _mujer casada_ tengo todo el _derecho_ a evitar ser tocada por cualquier hombre que no sea mi esposo, tocar a la mujer de otro entre los nómadas _es la muerte_ sin importar _quien_ se cobre la ofensa — Explicó Kagome con fría calma, con la oscura promesa de fatalidad flotando alrededor de ella, como el gélido aire de la muerte anunciando su llegada.

— No lo sabía — Dijo el hombre aterrado de aquella mujer, que a pesar de ser muy hermosa, lo miraba con el rostro vacío de toda emoción y algo le decía que si la tocaba no tendría que temer del Kazekage ni ningún otro en el lugar que seguramente a esas alturas hervían de ganas de destrozarlo justo donde estaba, ella misma lo mataría con sus propias manos y lo haría sufrir. — Mil disculpas — Dijo el a Kagome.

— Con una sola basta y no es a mí a quien tiene que dársela — Señaló Kagome secamente mirando fijamente Gaara suplicándole silenciosamente que se calmara, con los días de tratarlo ella había aprendido a notar las diminutas diferencias en el que le daban una pista de su humor.

— Me disculpo por la ofensa Kazekage-sama, Kazehime-sama — Dijo el hombre dando una reverencia forzada y moviéndose hacia la salida con toda la rapidez que su rollizo cuerpo le permitía, cuando estuvo fuera del lugar todos soltaron el aliento que estaban conteniendo y en silencio Baki y Ebizo se retiraron dedicándole una venía formal a Kagome, ambos hombres no podían están más orgullosos de ella que en ese momento.

— Kankuro encárgate de que un operativo vea a ese hombre fuera de la aldea **_ahora mismo_** y dobla la guardia, Matsuri envíale las notas a las caravanas de camino a tu almuerzo — Dijo Gaara con un gélido borde de fría furia, mientras se apartaba de la puerta haciéndole la silenciosa petición a Kagome de entrar a su oficina, mientras lo hacía Kagome intercambio una calmada mirada con Matsuri mientras ella salía del lugar seguida de Kankuro aun furioso cerrando tras ella.

— ¿Gaara que? — Dijo Kagome cuando él le quitó con prisas la cartera y el bolso con la comida y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Entonces los alfileres de su velo salieron volando en todas direcciones con la ayuda de la arena de Gaara y Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y colocar una kekkai por debajo de una barrera de chakra cuando el sonido de tela romperse la sacó de su estupor y por un instante pensó en detenerlo, después de todo estaban en la torre del Kazekage, pero algo salvaje y primitivo brillando en su mirada le dijo que no sería buena idea, que el realmente la _necesitaba_ en ese momento, así que mientras el atacaba su cuello besándola y mordisqueándola lo suficiente como para saber qué tendría una marca más tarde, Kagome empezó a acariciar su cuello con suavidad y a jugar con sus cabellos permitiéndole más acceso a su cuerpo y tratando de calmarlo un poco, él la besó con un borde de frenética necesidad y ella respondió a el de inmediato, causando un ligero cambio en el cuándo sus caricias salvajes y toscas se tornaron más suaves y sensuales.

— Kagome — Murmuró el a su oído con un borde de dureza y vulnerabilidad, mientras la levantaba y envolvía las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura y se hundía por completo en su calor con un solo movimiento seco.

— ¡Gaara! — Gimió ella contra su cuello tratando de no gritar y decirle a todo el edificio lo que estaban haciendo y moviendo las caderas encontrándolo a medio camino.

Al escucharla gemir su nombre la negra furia que había sentido se disolvió al instante y sus movimientos se volvieron un poco más suaves, por encima de la ropa acarició sus pechos y los estímulo hasta sentir sus pezones endurecidos a través de la tela, Gaara la miró y ella lo miraba su vez, sus ojos un par de orbes de plata líquida, ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados de pasión y con los labios hinchados, enrojecidos y entre abiertos gimiendo por lo bajo su nombre como una plegaria, mientras sosteniéndola con la ayuda de la pared él seguía bombeando dentro y fuera de ella, con fuerza y casi con brutalidad, cuando el mordió su pezón derecho y golpeó con fuerza ese punto dentro de ella que había descubierto la hacía estallar, fue recompensado con un grito ahogado de su esposa y la contracción rítmica alrededor de él creando una ráfaga de placer tal que tuvo que contenerse de no rugir, más cuando el golpeó de nuevo y ella grito su nombre haciendo un movimiento circular con sus caderas antes de empalarse a sí misma con él, hasta la base de su virilidad Gaara no pudo contenerse más y con un rugido ahogado en el pecho de Kagome de derramó en ella pulsando y temblando.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, Gaara miró horrorizado y asqueado de sí mismo a Kagome que ahora estaba despeinada, con la falda del vestido rota hasta la cintura, su velo en algún lugar de su oficina y los alfileres por todos lados, lo que más lo avergonzó fue verla temblando pálida contra la pared aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza con los ojos cerrados y los labios inflamados entreabiertos, Gaara se sintió nuevamente como el monstruo que tantas veces le habían dicho que era desde que podía recordar, el acababa de tomar a su esposa como si fuera una _puta de puerto_ , sin delicadeza alguna, contra la pared desnuda de su oficina, sin seducirla o prepararla para su invasión, después de todo hasta hacia un par de semanas ella había sido virgen y él no era un hombre exactamente pequeño y si se descuidaba él podría hacerle daño.

— Kagome, Kagome yo lo siento ¿Estas bien, te hice daño? — Dijo el conteniendo el pánico y abandonando a la fuerza el calor del suave y tibio cuerpo de su esposa avergonzándose aún más cuando al ponerla sobre sus pies, Kagome no pudo mantenerse en pie. _Kami ni puede mantenerse en pie y yo haciendo preguntas estúpidas_ Gruñó el para sí mismo furioso por su descuido y esperando ver en los ojos de Kagome el asco y la condena, sólo pensarlo sentía un dolor casi físico en medio del pecho.

— Gaara estoy bien, de verdad estoy bien, si estuviera mejor me muero — Respondió ella contra su cuello con la voz entrecortada y abrazándolo, mientras el, la mantenía abrazada contra su cuerpo al ver que no podía sostenerse en sus piernas temblorosas.

— No me mientas, te hice daño me comporte como un descuidado _salvaje_ — Dijo el acariciando la espalda de Kagome circularmente como si fuera una niña a la que consolar.

— No estoy mintiendo, mírame por Kami — Respondió ella removiéndose hasta que pudo mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa llena de calma y picardía. — Eso fue _salvaje_ , no lo niego pero no me hiciste daño, me necesitabas y yo a ti, ese hombre me hizo sentir _sucia_ con solo mirarme — Dijo ella dándole un casto beso en los labios y deslizar una mano desde su cuello hasta el pecho de Gaara justo sobre su corazón.

— ¿No te hice daño entonces? — Preguntó el mirándola fijamente a los ojos aún más plata liquida que azules por la pasión que el había encendido en ella, sintiéndose humillado por sus palabras, él no la merecía pero era suya y no la dejaría ir él era un hombre muy egoísta en lo que a dejarla ir se refería.

— No, sólo a mí túnica — Respondió ella riendo antes de afincar los pies en el suelo y apartarse un poco para que el viera el desgarrón en medio de su falda hasta la cintura, vio como los ojos de Gaara se oscurecían de deseo al ver su cuerpo expuesto ante sus ojos y sintió su propio cuerpo reaccionar en respuesta. — Ahora, si aún tienes dudas — Dijo ella empujando a Gaara hasta que el quedó contra su escritorio abriendo la chaqueta y la camisa que él aún tenía puesta, viendo con un leve sonrojo su orgullosa erección apuntándola.

— ¿Kagome? — Murmuró el confundido cuando ella lo beso en los labios mientras ella acariciaba su amplio pecho.

— ¿Qué te parece crear un _recuerdo agradable_ de tu escritorio, _que no sea trabajo_? — Preguntó ella desabrochándose los botones frontales de su túnica y liberando sus pechos de lo que quedaba de su ropa interior.

Gaara la miró perplejo y muy excitado él tenía una fantasía o dos con ella sobre ese mismo escritorio, él no podía tener suficiente de ella y su libido de por si alta le llevaba a tomarla todas las noches y algunas veces cuando no podía resistirse más también en las madrugadas, así que cuando ella liberó sus pechos y puso las manos de el en los suaves y redondos montículos llenos, Gaara no perdió tiempo alguno, sabía que bajo la doble barrera en la que estaban nadie podría entrar a su oficina, además aún tenía una hora entera de almuerzo, así que cuando acostó a su sensual esposa sobre su escritorio jugando con sus pechos mientras ella suplicaba por él, Gaara supo que no podría volver a ver si oficina o su escritorio de la misma manera nunca más.

Media hora después había ordenado el desastre de su oficina, recogiendo cada alfiler y los restos destruidos de la ropa interior de Kagome, su cartera y la comida y con su técnica de desplazamiento había llevado a su adormilada y muy satisfecha esposa a casa, donde le había dado un baño que había acabado con ambos dentro de la regadera mientras ella reía todo el tiempo, cuando almorzaron finalmente ya era hora de regresar a la oficina y el, la había dejado descansar en la habitación de ambos, aquella noche el volvería a tenerla y ella no se negaría jamás lo había hecho desde la noche de bodas y no creía que alguna vez lo hiciera.

 **===E S D D===**

Al llegar a la oficina Gaara fue recibido por Kankuro, Baki y Ebizo, los tres hombres le dedicaron una mirada cómplice y de conocedora camaradería masculina, bajo su armadura su rostro y todo su cuerpo ardieron con un brillante sonrojo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? — Preguntó Kankuro tras reportar que el " _diplomático heraldo_ " del Daimyo estaba fuera de Suna.

— Tendremos que sobrevivir — Sentencio Gaara con calma.

— Lady Kagome podría tener una idea, en el pasado Edo fue sitiada por el enemigo, y lo que sea que hicieron mantuvo al enemigo fuera hasta que fue derrotado — Señaló Ebizo pensativo.

— Kagome debe estar recuperando fuerzas ahora mismo — Dijo Kankuro con una sonrisa guasona.

— Esto no es el caso, no estamos sitiados estamos en un peligro a un plazo más largo que eso— Dijo Gaara lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Kankuro que cerro la boca con un chasquido al ver la promesa de mucho dolor por parte de Gaara si seguía por ese camino.

— Sugiero prepararnos con alimentos, agua y lo necesario para aguantar, mientras se maneja los siguientes pasos burocráticos para obtener una audiencia con el emperador y como nación en peligro de extinción podemos pasar por encima del Daimyo en este caso y así tener el derecho a palabra y objeción a las acciones que no sólo acabarán con ninjas si no también civiles, sólo necesitamos tiempo — Dijo Ebizo con calma.

— ¿Y qué papel juega Lady Kagome? — Pregunto Baki finalmente.

— _Atención_ , Kagome es _imposible_ de ignorar y su inteligencia es subestimada a favor de su apariencia y ese es el primer error que tienden a cometer — Respondió Gaara mirando al anciano quien asintió de inmediato.

— Odio sugerirlo, pero es la acción más lógica y la sugerencia es sólo porque están casados de lo contrario no la haría, en la corte como tú esposa Lady Kagome puede hablar por Suna y ella _será escuchada_ es muy difícil pasarla por alto — Admitió el anciano sintiéndose agotado.

— ¿Que debemos hacer? — Preguntó Gaara mirando su escritorio en el que aquel mismo día había seducido a su esposa y sintió como un manto de calma caía sobre él.

Tras discutir por horas y reunirse con el consejo en una asamblea, perfilaron un plan a seguir y si todo lo demás fallaba, Gaara le pediría a Kagome que activará la barrera sobre Suna para proteger a toda la aldea, odiaba tener que pedirle lo que tendría que pedir, pero ¿Que otra opción quedaba? Aquella amenaza era muy real y más complicada que las que habían tenido antes.

Un par de horas después cuando Kagome despertó, Gaara ya se había ido y ella aprovechó para sanar los moretones que pudieran haber en su cuerpo tras su pérdida de control, Kagome no quería ver en sus ojos aquel brillo de horror, culpa y asco por sí mismo nunca más, ahora que sabía que él estaba conteniéndose por ella, Kagome sabía que tendría que acabar con su _pudor_ y obligarlo a él a ser el mismo, ella quería ser la mujer que el necesitaba _su esposa, su compañera y amante_ , no una figurilla de cristal que el viviera con el temor de romper.

Tras ordenar la casa y empezar a preparar la cena, Kagome empezó a hacer una lista mental de todos los escenarios políticos que podría traer la egoísta decisión del Daimyo del viento y ninguno era por la vía pacífica, Suna tendría que luchar posiblemente sin aliados, porque este problema de nivel nacional que el egotista hombre convertiría en un problema de nivel imperial y dudaba que algún otro Daimyo interviniera por ellos, y aun su más fuerte aliado Konoha no tendría más opción que enfrentarlos si la situación lo requería, en esta guerra interna no habría aliados de otros países, **_Suna estaba sola_** ; aún estaba analizando varias posibles soluciones cuando Kankuro, Baki, Ebizo y Gaara entraron a la casa.

— Saludos — Dijo Ella dándoles un saludo general ignorando la mirada llena de risa de Kankuro.

— Espero que no te molesté alimentarnos — Dijo Kankuro dejando a su marioneta favorita Karasu sobre una de las sillas del comedor.

— Lady Kagome — Saludó Baki, mientras Ebizo se sentaba pesadamente en el sillón y los tres hombres la veían desaparecer de la cocina para aparecer junto al anciano.

— ¿Tomó sus pastillas hoy? — Preguntó Kagome tomándole el pulso, mirándolo preocupada mientras monitoreaba su ritmo cardiaco.

— Si mi Lady, sólo estoy viejo y cansado — Dijo el anciano colocando una arrugada mano sobre la de Kagome. — _Mí tiempo corre corto mi Lady y ahora hay mucho más que hacer_

— _Vamos Ebizo-sama aún tenemos un tema más que bailar, mostrémosle al mundo como bailar un buen **Tango**_ — Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa acuosa, ante el significado de sus palabras.

— **_Tango_** … muy complicado para un anciano como yo — Dijo el anciano sonriéndole como un niño atrapado con las manos en el tarro de galletas.

— Ja... usted puede darle clases a los niños de estos días y ninguno le seguiría el paso — Murmuró Kagome con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Gaara preocupado, él y todos ellos comprendieron muy bien lo que ellos dijeron.

— Si, me temo que estoy un poco paranoica con Ebizo-sama — Reconoció ella dejando al anciano. — Baki-sama, discúlpeme por dejarlo con el saludo en la boca — Dijo Kagome volviéndose a mirar al hombre que le restaba importancia a su rudo comportamiento con un ademán despectivo de su mano.

— Creo que con un poco de tu curry Baki te perdonará lo quieras — Dijo La Kankuro, haciéndola enrojecerse de vergüenza.

— Bien Kankuro ya que estas tan _ansioso_ por la cena, puedes poner la mesa gracias — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Gaara y regresaba a terminar la ensalada que estaba preparando, agregando más cantidad ante el incremento de invitados y dando gracias al cielo que sabiendo lo mucho que les gustaba su curry a Gaara y a Kankuro ella terminaba cocinando en cantidades industriales para que Kankuro pudiera llevarse una parte a su nueva casa, a donde se había mudado cuando olvidando tocar la puerta había entrado a la habitación que ella compartía con Gaara mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, demás está decir que entre la arena de Gaara tratando de lanzarlo por las escaleras y la energía de ella tratando de volverlo polvo, Kankuro decidió que para seguir con vida era mejor dejar a los recién casados viviendo a solas, por lo que el término viviendo _a salvo_ en la antigua casa de Kagome.

Después de todos cenar y repetir, Kagome lavó y ordenó los platos con calma, pensando una vez más en la inminente polémica en la que estaría Suna, y maldijo por lo bajo al Daimyo del Viento, mientras cubría la sala cocina con la barrera de chakra por encima de la barrera de Reiki sobresaltando a los hombres allí reunidos que la miraron perplejos ante la inesperada acción.

— ¿Bien, que vamos a hacer para evitar todo este desastre? — Dijo Kagome sacando a los hombres de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó Kankuro mirándola perplejo como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza de golpe.

— ¿Cuáles son las opciones que podemos usar para salvar Suna, Ebizo-sama? — Preguntó Kagome con calma mirando al anciano. — Tiene que haber alguna vía legal por la que Suna como aldea tenga la oportunidad de salvarse, si es el mismo Daimyo quien está incumpliendo con la parte que le corresponde, porque no creo que simplemente el Daimyo vaya a la corte a decirle al Emperador que ya no quiere " _cuidar_ " de una aldea en medio del desierto, eso sería una _ofensa directa_ así que yo apuntaría a que el Daimyo tiene que estar forjando alguna prueba muy " _sólida_ " para dejar de lado las _responsabilidades_ que le fueron _legadas_ a su familia directamente por el emperador — Resumió ella con calma mirando a los hombres frente a ella.

— ¿Cómo podría el probar que lo que sea que diga es cierto? — Pregunto Baki, mirándola perplejo él no había pensado en la ofensa que el Daimyo en efecto le haría al Emperador si renunciaba a sus deberes como _Lord cardinal/elemental_.

— ¿Cómo no podría probarlo al emperador? — Pregunto a su vez Ebizo sentándose derecho en su silla de golpe. — El emperador no ha salido de la capital en más de cincuenta años y entonces teníamos a otro Daimyo, este es relativamente nuevo, apenas treinta años.

— Y siempre es muy rápido en señalar lo mucho que detesta el desierto, el calor, la arena, a los shinobi y las " _aldeas fantasmas_ " — Señaló Kagome con calma ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de los hombres.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa información? — Preguntó Gaara con cautela, está era su esposa sí, pero había cosas que él no le había dicho para no preocuparla innecesariamente.

— Tengo a un par de ex alumnos trabajando para el en sus cocinas y a otro más como uno de sus secretarios — Dijo ella con sincera tranquilidad, mientras Kankuro saltaba sobre sus pies mirándola con la boca abierta y señalándola.

— Tienes _espías_ en la casa _"LA CASA"_ del Daimyo — Dijo Kankuro sin saber si sentirse orgulloso o enojado de que ella tuviera algo que ellos nunca se habían decidido a tener, espías en la casa del traicionero Daimyo del Viento.

— Hey, no tengo _espías_ tengo _ex alumnos_ muchas gracias, y si te lo preguntas tengo al menos diez más en la capital imperial, aunque tengo tiempo que no me comunico con ellos, y en otras casas nobles de otros países pero eso _NO_ tiene nada que ver, sólo son _empleados_ no espías — Dijo Kagome con un borde de furia apenas contenida, haciendo que Kankuro retrocediera y se sentara tragando con fuerza, con ambas manos levantadas en señal universal de derrota.

— Puede que no sean shinobi, pero podrían ayudarnos en esta particular encrucijada — Señaló Ebizo con calmada confianza.

— ¿Cómo podrían ayudar, sin ningún entrenamiento ninja que nos ayude, como podemos confiar en ellos? — Pregunto Baki.

— ¿Crees que puedan ayudarnos con información? — Pregunto Gaara.

— Son personas de confianza y con fuertes raíces en Suna, ayudaran si se los pido — Dijo Kagome con calma, ella les había enseñado muchas cosas y entre esas cosas habían ideado formas para comunicarse a insistencia de Chiyo que había previsto lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

— Mi hermana sabía lo que hacía — Dijo Ebizo riéndose por lo bajo como un chiquillo, mientras los demás lo veían confundidos.

— Cada uno de mis alumnos sabe cómo comunicarse entre ellos y conmigo si es necesario, Lady Chiyo _insistió_ en que ideáramos uno o varios códigos en caso de que alguno se topara con alguna información que pudiera poner en peligro a Suna o beneficiarla, esa fue la _condición_ que lady Chiyo puso para ayudarme a levantar la escuela — Explicó Kagome, mirando directamente a Gaara. — No te lo dije antes, porque no quería que pensarás que estaba entrenando a alguna facción shinobi o algo parecido, porque no lo son, ellos son solo empleados, cocineros, panaderos, alfareros nada más — Dijo ella en tono suplicante.

— Entiendo — Dijo Gaara con calma sentándose junto a ella aferrando su mano pequeña en la de él, diciéndole sin palabras que no estaba molesto, y realmente no lo estaba solo estaba sorprendido. Luego procedieron a explicarle lo que Ebizo les había dicho y empezaron a discutir distintas opciones para obtener una audiencia con el emperador.

— Espera un segundo, el Daimyo no puede estar camino a la capital imperial aún — Dijo Kagome cortando la conversación de golpe.

— ¿Por qué mentiría el diplomático enviado? — Pregunto Baki.

— Para crear, pánico y caos — Respondió Gaara comprendiendo finalmente la razón por la que el hombre había ido a repetirles lo mismo que el Daimyo ya les había dicho, empujando a último segundo la mención del Emperador.

— Y lograr que nosotros fuéramos los que reaccionáramos, de esa manera ellos podrían alegar que " _somos nosotros_ " los que rompimos el protocolo burocrático en la cadena de mandos, el enviado estaba buscando que alguno de nosotros lo atacará hoy cuando dijo todo lo que me dijo y trató de tocarme, sin hablar de cómo me miro todo fue _deliberado_ , si lograba que alguno de ustedes perdiera la paciencia, el incidente habría llegado al Emperador de forma beneficiosa para ellos, pero cuando fui _yo_ y no ustedes la que reaccionó él estaba espantado, lo que quiero decir es que, él ya sabía que yo era tu esposa Gaara apenas me vio, las señales están a la vista sobre mi todo grita _mujer casada_ , pero él no sabía nada más de eso, así que al yo defenderme le quité la oportunidad de que tú lo hicieras o Kankuro y así la excusa de atacar directamente a la familia fundadora de la aldea — Resumió Kagome con deliberada lentitud, ella quería que entendieran bien lo que había sucedido.

— Y de esa manera alegar que somos un peligro, y proceder a ensuciar nuestra reputación como aldea frente al Emperador y su corte — Finalizó Gaara mirándola fijamente mientras ella asentía.

— ¿Qué haces en la división médica cuando puedes servir mejor en inteligencia? — Pregunto Baki mirándola genuinamente perplejo al ver la lógica de sus palabras.

— Salvar vidas, y crear jutsus médicos _UNICOS_ para Suna, levantar una escuela de la nada, meter mis manos en la economía, entre otras cosas y sólo en mis limitados tiempos libres — Respondió Kagome con un deje de risa. — Puedo manejar varias cosas a la vez, soy un genio después de todo y tengo que sacarle provecho mientras pueda — Finalizó recostándose de Gaara, mientras los hombres presentes la miraban con un brillo de indulgencia ante aquel gesto tan familiarmente íntimo, si alguno había tenido alguna duda de que ella era la pareja correcta para Gaara sólo aquel gesto despreocupado era suficiente para eliminar cualquier duda ( _Y no que alguno la tuviera, muy a pesar de el "correcto" comportamiento de la pareja, había que estar ciego para no ver la química entre ellos_ )

— ¿Que vamos a hacer, no podemos quedarnos a esperar que esto estalle o sí? — Dijo Kankuro con un deje de frustración.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de que por ejemplo, un Kage o su consejo tengan una audiencia con el emperador, en caso de una emergencia extrema que requiera evitar la intervención del Daimyo? — Preguntó Kagome distraídamente, pero ellos podían ver que sus ojos azul grisáceos estaban teñidos de un color azul metalizado que solían adoptar cuando ella estaba estudiando algo a fondo.

— Claro, en caso de que el Daimyo haya muerto sin un heredero claro en la línea de sucesión, sospecha de desfalco, traición al Emperador son las razones más comunes — Explico Ebizo.

— ¿Cuáles son las no tan típicas razones una que no levante sospechas sobre lo que intentamos hacer? — Insistió Kagome, ella había participado en dos cortes en su vida, bajo la tutela de Irasue y bajo la tutela de Sesshomaru y ambos tenían sus mecanismos para permitir a las aldeas hablar con ellos directamente, sus formas habían desenmascarado a muchos Daimyos inútiles.

— Cuando un Kage asume el poder, generalmente se espera que se presente en la corte del emperador o un representante en caso de que le sea imposible dejar la aldea, el emperador entiende que como líder de la aldea no siempre puede ir el Kage en persona a la corte, si no está casado cuando asciende a Kage entonces debe llevar a su esposa a la corte, en caso de escoltar a un miembro de la realeza, llevar un regalo único o muy antiguo que sea bastante raro — Decía Ebizo enumerándolas opciones con calma.

— ¿Gaara fuiste algún vez a la corte del emperador? — Preguntó Kagome sentándose de golpe muy derecha junto a él.

— No, cuando asumí el cargo como _Jinchuriki_ y el Daimyo consideró que era una amenaza para la seguridad de los burócratas y del emperador — Explico Gaara con calma. — Luego no vi la necesidad.

— Pues creo, que deberíamos ir a la capital imperial, tienes que presentarte ante el emperador y entregarle un exquisito regalo muy antiguo y muy valioso que dudo que este rechace— Dijo Kagome mirando a los hombres con calma.

— ¿Que regalo antiguo y muy valioso tenemos? — Preguntó Kankuro perplejo y muy confundido y no era el único todos los hombres miraban a Kagome si entender su tren de pensamientos.

— Lord Ebizo ha sido el último de mis albaceas en su línea de sangre a lo largo de _quince siglos_ , sólo la pintura del Lord y la Lady del Oeste que ya vieron tiene esa edad, pero no es la única pintura o pieza de valor histórico incalculable que tu familia ha guardado para mi Kankuro, hay muchas cosas que se protegieron en orden de demostrar quién soy y lo que soy — Explico Kagome con mortal calma.

— ¿Y que eres? — Preguntó Baki preguntándose si ella se expondría así misma por ellos.

— Higurashi Sabaku no Kagome, señora de las tierras del Oeste, señora de la casa de la luna y Kazehime, ellos no necesitan saber que soy la _Shikon no miko_ ese es un título que viene con muchos más problemas de los que necesitamos ahora mismo — Respondió ella dedicándoles una mirada de fría dignidad.

— ¿Cómo vas a explicar tu edad? — Preguntó La Kankuro con incredulidad.

— No va a explicarla — Respondió Gaara comprendiendo en parte lo que ella estaba planeando.

— Soy la legítima _descendiente_ de Kagome Higurashi I, de quien heredé el nombre, los rasgos y rango — Dijo ella con elegante calma, mirándolos con una ceja arqueada retándolos a discutirle sus palabras, obviamente ninguno lo hizo.

— Ellos sabrá que van a la capital imperial — Dijo Ebizo señalando aquella segura posibilidad.

— No si dentro de un par de meses o menos Gaara y yo decidimos que podemos tener nuestro corto viaje de novios, Baki-sama y usted podrían cubrir a Gaara, y Kankuro podría ir a visitar a Temari y explicarle a los aliados de _extrema_ confianza lo que estamos planeando, Shikamaru sería una excelente bienvenida y mientras Kankuro regresa a Suna, Shikamaru y Temari podrían prestarnos algo de apoyo en esta misión, porque con un regalo de quince siglos el emperador nos recibirá en persona ansioso por escuchar la historia tras la pintura, de la última miembro directo del clan _Higurashi_ viva — Dijo Kagome mirando a los hombres con atención.

— Se escucha tan simple que sería casi imposible que no funcionara — Dijo Ebizo — Pero es más difícil de lo que se ve a simple vista ¿Y si los ven viajar?

— _Shikigami_ , es la técnica _original_ de los clones de sombra, no requieren chakra si no Reiki, y estos pueden moverse hasta que el que los controle le ordene lo contrario, se ven y se sienten muy reales — Dijo ella estirando su brazo causalmente al borde de su manga derecha sacando una figurilla de papel antes de colocar una gota de sangre y sostenerla en las manos como y rezar el hechizo sobre el papel que con un silencioso " _pop_ " se convirtió en una copia _exacta_ de Kagome.

— ¿Esta técnica puede hacerse con chakra, cómo funciona? — Preguntó Baki mirando a la copia de Kagome parada en medio de la sala, mirándolos a todos con un deje de curiosidad.

— No funciona con chakra por mucho tiempo, y funciona a la voluntad mental de la persona que lo creó — Explicó Kagome con calma dedicándoles una mirada tranquila, como si no hubiera nada de extraño en mostrarles una habilidad desconocida por cualquiera de ellos, sin importar el parecido que pudiera haber entre estos " ** _Shikigami_** " y los clones de sombra.

— Como una _marioneta programada_ — Dijo Kankuro emocionado con la idea, estudiando el "clon" con atención.

— Exacto — Respondió Kagome — En la antigüedad cuando habían más Youkai que sacerdotisas sólo aquellas con altos poderes espirituales podían crear uno o más _Shikigami_ y así poder formar un pequeño grupo para apoyarse, el _Shikigami_ puede tomar cualquier forma que la sacerdotisa y en algún raro caso "monje" decida darle y este puede interactuar con otras personas con una _conciencia_ parcialmente propia, dentro de las órdenes que se le dan, es decir si le digo a _"Kagome"_ que vaya a Konoha y baile sobre la torre de Hokage, ella irá por el camino ayudando a sanar a todo el que consiga en su camino sin retrasarse y llegará a Konoha saludará e interactuará con todos en su camino y finalmente bailará sobre la torre como le ordené, sin esa _conciencia parcial_ , ella iría como un robot sin responder a su entorno y no saldría de esta casa sin ustedes notar que en efecto no soy yo — Explicó Kagome con calma, mientras su Shikigami hacia una profunda reverencia ante ella antes de volver con un ligero " _pop_ " a su forma original.

— Eso no me lo esperaba— Dijo Baki perplejo y un poco asustado de la mujer.

— ¿Que vas a hacer con esa marioneta espiritual? — Preguntó Kankuro analizando lo que su cuñada acababa de explicarle, comprendiendo y aceptando finalmente que ella había luchado con Youkai, _verdaderos_ Youkai.

— Crear una copia de nosotros — Dijo Gaara con calma comprendiendo perfectamente sus intenciones.

— No sólo eso, vamos a suponer que el Daimyo tiene a alguien vigilando a Gaara y por asociación a Kankuro, Temari al consejo y ahora a mí para saber dónde estamos siempre — Empezó a explicar ella gesticulando con las manos. — Obviamente no queremos que sepa hacia dónde vamos realmente sino hasta el último momento cuando no puedan hacer nada para impedirlo, por lo que un par de Shikigami de camino a Konoha, la tierra de los lagos o donde sea menos en Suna mientras nosotros viajamos lo más rápido que podamos hacia nuestro objetivo, tendrá al Daimyo dando vueltas en círculo hasta que sea demasiado tarde — Finalizó Kagome mirándolos.

— Asumo que al principio seremos nosotros los que empezaremos a viajar y eventualmente se hará el cambio que los llevará a cazar fantasmas, pero una vez informados del abandono del Daimyo sería poco creíble que yo abandonara la aldea. — Señaló Gaara haciendo que Kagome sonriera como una niña traviesa.

— No si ellos creen que vas a buscar ayuda con los aliados, entonces serán ellos los que empiecen a investigar en otros países y empezarán a levantar rumores por su cuenta y cuando hablemos con el Emperador habrá suficientes rumores del Daimyo indagando en otras cortes, para tener una prueba más en contra de la decisión del Lord feudal que quiere abandonar por completo una aldea activa y útil al mundo por la que el recibe tributo, aún sin trabajar por ella — Contestó Kagome, mirándolo con atención

— Esto es muy complicado — Dijo Kankuro con frustración.

— Nada en esta vida se consigue sin esfuerzo, más cuando vivimos en el desierto — Dijo Ebizo levantándose con calma. — Es hora de dejar a esta pareja a solas — Agregó dedicándoles una ligera venía, mientras Baki y Kankuro lo seguían.

— Mañana terminaremos está conversación, por ahora es necesario que la idea de este viaje de bodas salga del consejo, sería completamente extraño si la idea viniera de mi — Señaló Gaara, mientras todos asentían.

— Buenas noches entonces — Se despidió Ebizo, seguido de Baki y Kankuro sosteniendo una olla de cerámica llena de curry, como si fuera su tesoro más preciado.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Kagome a Gaara cuando lo descubrió observándola con fija atención.

— Todo bien — Respondió el tomando la mano de ella en la de él, y guiándola hacia las escaleras.

— Gaara, sabes que soy tu esposa y mi trabajo como esposa también es apoyarte, escucharte cuando necesitas desahogarte, no puedes decirme que " _todo está bien_ " cuando ambos sabemos que estás preocupado y tenso con lo que estamos enfrentando, estoy aquí para ti no me empujes lejos de ti — Dijo Kagome dejándose arrastrar a la habitación.

— No quiero preocuparte — Dijo el dejándola quitarle la parte superior de la túnica que estaba usando.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo te ocultara mis preocupaciones, porque no quiero que te preocupes, que te empujara lejos? — Preguntó ella colocando sus manos sobre la camisa interior desabrochado un par de botones cuando tras sus preguntas, el atrapó sus manos en las de él. — Porque yo no quiero preocuparte — Añadió ella mirándolo a los ojos.

— No, odiaría que me ocultaras cosas, aun cuando sé que hay cosas que no me has dicho, es más por "costumbre" que _intención_ real de mantenerme en la ignorancia o alejarme de ti, aun así me das la información sin yo pedirla si la situación lo requiere y sé que si te pregunto me dirás lo que quiero saber — Dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

— Tu no harás que te odie, pero si me harás daño al no confiar en mí, mi vida está en tus manos, ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente muestra de mi confianza y lealtad hacia ti esposo? — Dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

— Perdóname, no estoy acostumbrado a confiar tanto en alguien más, estoy preocupado por el destino de Suna, y por ti como mi esposa, si no puedo protegerte… — Dijo Gaara dejándose quitar la camisa de algodón.

— Yo te protegeré entonces y eso no te hará menos hombre, ni menos esposo — Lo cortó ella plantando un beso sobre su corazón, sorprendiéndolo. — Ven — Dijo ella desabrochándole los pantalones, que él se quitó con la ropa interior, quedando gloriosamente desnudo frente a ella.

— Tienes demasiada ropa puesta esposa — Dijo el mirándola con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó ella riendo, mientras se quitaba los alfileres del velo y el velo con calma, frente a la hambrienta mirada de Gaara, luego se quitó la túnica quedando frente a él completamente desnuda.

— No tenías nada bajo la túnica — Dijo el con un borde de incredulidad y acusación en el gruñido que emitió. — Si lo hubiera sabido, no habría traído a nadie conmigo — Añadió estirando las manos hacia ella que lo esquivó riendo.

— Voy a darte un _masaje_ Gaara y si me pones las manos encima no vas a dejarme hacerlo — Dijo ella sonrojada, aquella era una de las cosas que tenía que erradicar, no podía haber pudor entre ellos. — Acuéstate boca abajo — Ordenó ella sonriendo mientras dejaba caer la túnica doblada junto a la de el sobre la mesa y tomaba un tarro de cerámica con aceites esenciales que había preparado para masajes.

Gaara deseaba olvidarse del masaje y arrastrar a su esposa hasta la cama y darle el un _masaje_ a ella, pero se obligó a cumplir la orden viendo los ojos de su esposa brillar con la promesa de que aquel masaje sería algo bueno para él que jamás había recibido uno, cuando se acostó sintió la doble barrera sobre la habitación y vio los símbolos en las paredes brillar un instante antes de desvanecerse, cuando Kagome se sentó sobre él y sintió el contacto del calor de su núcleo más íntimo sobre la baja espalda Gaara decidió que aquello era más una _tortura_ que alivio, sin esperar retiró su armadura de arena y cuando ella empezó a darle el masaje Gaara está casi seguro de que la mujer tenía un don con las manos cuando deshizo cada nudo de estrés y tensión en su espalda, hombros y cuello.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — Preguntó Gaara más relajado de lo que podía recordar, sin el sexo como válvula de escape.

— Mi mamá, cuando papá murió ella se quedó con dos niños que criar y un anciano al que cuidar, todo ella sola… mi mamá amaba cocinar y si no se hubiera casado tan joven, ella habría sido una gran chef en algún rincón del mundo, tras la muerte prematura de papá hubieron algunos problemas con la herencia por una falla de datos en el banco y tuvimos meses muy duros, mamá tomó varios trabajos y cuando regresaba a casa estaba muy agotada, así que yo le daba _masajes_ para ayudarla a sentirse mejor— Dijo ella presionando un punto en su espalda que cedió y una ola de alivio lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. — Al principio mis masajes eran terribles pero ella nunca se quejó, luego encontré un libro, programas de tv y finalmente Internet y mejoré... voltéate

Gaara se volteó y ella se sentó sobre su miembro semierecto que dio un fuerte temblor ante el contacto con su suave núcleo caliente, haciendo que ambos gimieran por lo bajo.

— Eso puede considerarse _tortura_ esposa — Dijo el acariciando desde la pierna hasta la cadera derecha de ella, mientras ella temblaba bajo su tacto.

— Entonces nos estamos torturando mutuamente — Dijo ella aplicándole una ligera capa de aceite de almendras y sándalo en el pecho mientras repartía besos por su rostro, bajando por su cuello, pecho, estómago y vientre hasta que tuvo frente a ella su miembro completamente erecto. — No te muevas —Ordenó Kagome mirándolo a los ojos desde su posición, antes de deslizar su lengua por la punta de su miembro haciendo que Gaara diera un gruñido y adelantara las caderas por inercia, hundiendo sus manos en el platinado cabello de Kagome.

— _¡Kagome!_ — Soltó gimiendo sin poder contenerse cuando ella volvió a lamerlo con más seguridad y engulló la punta de su miembro succionándolo, mientras bombeaba con las manos suaves el resto de él, Gaara estaba flotando en una ola de intenso placer, podía sentir los pechos llenos de Kagome acariciar sus piernas y su boca húmeda y caliente engullir aún más de él, al punto que se encontró bombeando dentro y fuera de esa boca casi sin notarlo pero teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, ella no podría abarcarlo todo sin lastimarse a sí misma y ni aun por su placer estaba dispuesto a dañarla — _Estoy a punto_ — Dijo entre dientes, pero ella siguió succionándolo con fuerzas y cuando explotó en su boca ella siguió bombeando sin desperdiciar una gota de su esencia y mientras el temblando de pies a cabeza, es inclinó un poco y tomándola de los antebrazos la deslizó hacia su pecho y la besó probándose a sí mismo en sus labios rojos e hinchados, sin poder creer lo que su _dulce e inocente_ esposa le había hecho.

— ¿Te gustó? — Preguntó ella mirándolo avergonzada, toda la sensual seguridad que había mostrado antes olvidada. — Sé que no estuvo tan bien como _debería_ , pero es la primera vez que hago esto y no sé si estuvo bien yo...

— Kagome — Dijo el cortando la retahíla de palabras nerviosas de su seductora, mirándola con un borde de incredulidad y un fuerte calor en su pecho que apenas lo dejaba respirar. — Si lo hubieras hecho mejor, Suna necesitaría otro Kazekage, me gustó mucho y en cuanto mi corazón se calme un poco, voy a demostrarte cuanto me gustó y lo _complacido_ que estoy de tenerte esposa — Dijo el con la voz ronca teñida de deseo y una oscura promesa que la hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

— _¡Ooh!_ — Dijo Kagome dejándose arrastrar bajo Gaara que empezó a acariciarla a besar y mordisquear cada retazo de piel a su alcance.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Gaara la despidió en la entrada del hospital él le lanzó una mirada conocedora que la hizo enrojecer de los pies a la cabeza antes de despedirse y entrar apresuradamente al hospital, sin ver la diminuta sonrisa masculina cargada de satisfacción en los labios de Gaara antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena.

Cuando llegó a su oficina Gaara saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Matsuri que a su vez le devolvió el saludo antes de dejar sobre su escritorio un fajo de papeles y una taza de té verde de menta, sintiéndose alegre por el buen humor de Gaara, pero si querer pensar mucho en las razones tras ese buen humor, aunque su inconsciente le susurraba con malicia que lady Kagome era la causa.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	16. Cap 16: Palabras que hieren

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Las palabras tienen el don de comunicar lo que queremos decir, de señalar lo que nos gusta o nos incomoda, lo que nos enfurece o entristece, de dar mensajes según sea la necesidad de confesar amor u odio, las palabras tienen magia propia… pero cuidado, son un arma de doble filo y así como pueden hacerte sentir en la cima del mundo, también pueden enviarte directo al más profundo hoyo del infierno, duelen mucho cuando son usadas sin cuidado por aquellos a los que amas en especial si es esa persona a la que le has dado tu corazón…_

 _No es fácil ser la receptora de sus duras palabras, me hieren aún más de lo que jamás me hirió algún insulto crudo de Inuyasha e incluso algún remarcado regaño de Sesshomaru e incluso Inukimi-sama… supongo que duele más viniendo de él, porque a él lo amo de una forma completamente distinta._

 _Soy una tonta dándole motivos para preocuparse, es mi culpa… me siento complemente avergonzada y estúpida… duele y no sé qué hacer al respecto… sin embargo reiterare una vez más EL ES MIO y NO LO COMPARTO…_

 _Puede que a simple vista no se note pero soy una mujer posesiva y muy peligrosa cuando la ocasión lo amerita, soy más peligrosa de lo que todos incluso el, que me dan crédito… y todas las que se sienta en libertad de retarme sabrán de mí, más si es mi esposo al que codician… con sus virtudes y defectos él es MIO y yo de él… no tengo problemas en explicarlo con acciones o palabras según sea necesario, para hacer entender mi mensaje"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 16: Palabras que hieren.**

* * *

Kagome recitó las oraciones sobre los Sutras frente a ella por tercera vez creando otro lote del que dispondría cuando el momento se presentara, tras terminar se volvió a revisar las botellas que había recibido aquella tarde cuando regresó del trabajo y decidió tras una exhaustiva inspección y control de calidad, que estaban listas para poner los sellos _tiempo/espacio_ en ellas, Kagome estaba ansiosa de empezar, aquel día quería probar si podía aumentar la capacidad de la viejas botellas, así que había pensado en llevar una parte de aquel lote de dos mil quinientos a tres mil quinientos litros para empezar, la botella de prueba ya tenía cerca de un mes y no había estallado o mostrado signos de problemas, así que a la tarde siguiente empezaría a poner los sellos en las botellas, eliminando aquellos dos puntos de su lista mental y revisando rápidamente los otros, había mucho que hacer y preparar para cuando la tormenta sobre el desierto explotara con todo su poder, porque explotaría de eso no cabía la menor duda y ella haría lo posible para prepararse para lo peor, lo mejor que pudiera.

Kagome recogió las cajas de botellas y las almacenó en un pergamino que guardó junto a una caja de madera tallada un poco más grandes que los Sutras y los guardó en su diminuto bolso tejido que pareció tragarse aquellos artículos sin mostrar cambio alguno en la forma tela o el tejido que la cubría dándole la delicada apariencia de un diminuto bolso común y silvestre, después tomó un baño tibio y un par de píldoras de su propia receta con la esperanza de menguar el dolor de vientre, tras secarse y vestirse con un par de pantalones anchos de algodón negro y una camisa larga a media pierna y mangas largas azul claro con bordados nómadas en los puños, faldones y cuello y unas gruesas medias negras de lana, Kagome secó el exceso de agua de su largo cabello, maldiciendo una vez más a Sesshomaru y su " _regalo_ " extra como el solía llamar al " _honor_ " de poseer una verdadera melena Youkai, él no sabía los dolores de cabeza ( _literales_ ) que ese " _honor_ " le había dado desde que llegó a aquel mundo.

Tras secar su cabello lo más que podía secarlo sin un buen secador de pelo a su alcance, ( _pues el último había muerto trágicamente y Kagome se había prometido que no compararía uno nuevo hasta que ideara como alargar su vida útil_ ), desenredó su cabello y lo dejó caer por su espalda, mientras ordenaba un poco y empezaba a preparar la cena que tal vez terminaría comiendo sola, Gaara había estado llegando muy tarde las últimas dos semanas desde aquella reunión informal con Baki, Ebizo, Kankuro y ella en casa, donde habían estado discutiendo varias teorías y varias formas de hacer llegar su necesidad de ayuda al emperador, ella no podía reprochárselo por supuesto, sería egoísta de su parte teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban, además jamás había sido ni sería el tipo de mujer que demandara la completa atención de un hombre, fuera su esposo o no, ella había sido a lo largo de sus dos vidas una mujer _independiente_ y necesitaba su espacio, más cuando habían tantas ideas que desarrollar que podrían necesitar muy pronto y él tenía una aldea entera que proteger.

Mientras amasaba con fuerza la bola de tres kilos con las que tenía pensado hacer pasteles rellenos de carne de cordero y otros con queso de cabra, Kagome pensó en que ya tenía casi un mes de casada y su vida había cambiado drásticamente, sobre todo ahora que tenía un esposo al que complacer sobre todo en la _intimidad_ , pensar en ello aún le alteraba el pulso y le sacaba todas las gamas de rojo en el rostro, porque si bien ella se había obligado a dejar el pudor fuera del lecho matrimonial en beneficio de Gaara y al final de ella misma, una vez pasaba la tormenta y podía pensar _racionalmente_ , se espantaba de sí misma y de las cosas que hacía en la intimidad con su esposo y por supuesto se sonrojaba horriblemente de la vergüenza al parecer ese rasgo la había seguido de una vida a otra.

Mientras esperaba que la masa levara, revisó que el cordero estuviera en el punto deseado y luego procedió a rayar un buen pedazo de queso de cabra que había comprado aquel día en el mercado de regreso a casa, pensando en que aquella noche adelantaría algo más del invernadero en el que había estado trabajando por años y que ya estaba listo para darle una cosecha decente de trigo, por lo que tendría que usar un buen número de clones de sombra para recogerlo y almacenarlo hasta que pudiera llevarlo a procesar en el único molino que poseía Suna, donde se procesaba el trigo que se solía comprar a otras aldeas extranjeras y que pronto bajaría la cantidad importada si algo tenía ella que decir, y ella ciertamente tenía _mucho_ que decir sobre eso.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando aquella noche Gaara llegó a la casa silenciosa, él sabía que aun a aquellas horas Kagome aun debía estar trabajando en algunos de sus proyectos y si bien el deseaba que ella se tomara las cosas con más calma, sabía que no podía detenerla aunque quisiera después de todo muchos de sus proyectos serían muy pronto necesarios para sobrevivir la tormenta que les aguardaba con el peligroso juego al que el Daimyo del viento estaba jugando, vio con un golpe de culpa un único plato y vaso escurriendo en la cocina, una vez más ella había terminado comiendo sola.

— ¿Gaara todo bien? — Saludó Kagome apareciendo por la escalera vestida con una larga bata blanca de algodón y el cabello recogido en una trenza suelta y medias de lana negra asomándose por el bordillo de la bata larga hasta sus tobillos, como siempre a su parecer se veía deliciosa y sabía que ella no se esforzaba en intentar verse mejor de lo que ya se veía, lo cual era una suerte o él tendría que cubrirla de los pies a la cabeza para evitar matar a cada hombre que la mirara con el mismo grado de deseo que él.

— Todo bien, deberías estar durmiendo — Dijo el más por costumbre que por regaño, ella sólo sonrió silenciosamente antes de deslizar sus brazos por su cuello y atraerlo hacia ella para plantar un suave beso en sus labios y luego salir de su agarre y seguir hacia el refrigerador.

— ¿Comiste algo? — Preguntó ella sacando una jarra de leche y cerrar, ignorando por completo el regaño que ambos sabían que ella no iba a responder.

— Si, Kankuro llevó algo de cenar, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó mirándola moverse con mucho cuidado por la cocina como si le doliera algo.

— Si estoy bien — Respondió ella vertiendo leche en una olla y poniéndola a calentar, sacando entonces las dos bandejas de pasteles rellenos que había hecho aquella noche y guardándolos en una cesta tejida con su tapa, envueltos en paños y los guardó junto a la leche en la nevera.

— Siento mucho haberte dejado esperando — Dijo el viéndola guardar la comida como los últimos días en la nevera, sabiendo que para desayunar ella recalentaría la cena, no era que le restará sabor o calidad, sólo que verla hacer eso era como si el no apreciara el tiempo que ella se tomaba en prepararlo en primer lugar.

— No te preocupes, estás trabajando duro por la aldea Gaara, jamás te pediría que dejaras de lado tus deberes, no serías la persona que eres si lo hicieras y terminaría siendo una vergüenza para mi familia y para mí misma si te lo pidiera — Dijo ella agregándole su preciado cacao en polvo a la leche tibia sin dejar de remover hasta que empezó a tomar el color y espesor deseado, agregándole un toque mínimo de canela y clavo.

— No tienes remedio — Murmuró Gaara para sí mismo, viéndola preparar algo que olía delicioso y dulzón.

— ¿Que dijiste? — Preguntó Kagome agregándole azúcar a la mezcla que ya empezaba a espesar tomando lentamente la consistencia que buscaba, entonces apagó la llama y se volvió a mirarlo desconcertada.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — Preguntó con calma.

— Chocolate caliente que Kami bendiga el invento y que abunde en la tierra por siempre — Respondió ella con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios, tomando un par de tazas y sirviendo el brebaje para ambos para después lavar la olla y dejarla junto al plato y vaso escurriendo.

— ¿Chocolate caliente? — Preguntó el sorprendido, él había comido chocolate claro, en su segundo viaje a Konoha Naruto lo había introducido al delicioso manjar, pero jamás había tomado chocolate.

— Oooh no sabes de lo que te pierdes, toma un poco con cuidado está caliente — Dijo ella entregándole una de las dos tazas y observándolo mientras tomaba con cuidado el primer sorbo de chocolate caliente, Kagome sonrió encantada al ver la ligera expresión de sorpresa y placer.

— Esto es diferente del chocolate en barras — Dijo el tomando otro sorbo del delicioso postre.

— El proceso de cocción es distinto además este tiene una pizca de canela en polvo y un toque de clavo especie — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con indulgencia, mientras tomaba otro par de píldoras disimuladamente con su chocolate.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — Preguntó Gaara tomándola de la mano y guiándola escaleras arriba después de terminar el chocolate y lavar las tazas

— El hospital igual que siempre, no hay muchas sorpresas en consulta como en emergencias así que nada nuevo allí, compré algunas cosas que nos faltaban de regreso a casa y tras el almuerzo en tu oficina volví a casa a adelantar algunos proyectos y a descubrir que tenemos un lote de trigo que recoger en el invernadero de trigo — Respondió Kagome con calma mientras pasaban frente a la habitación donde ella había estado trabajando y sabía que ya no la dejaría regresar.

— ¿De cuánto trigo estás hablando? — Preguntó el con calma, ella le había mostrado los invernaderos de las plantas que habían sobrevivido a la técnica de sellado de _espacio/tiempo_ y contaba con su éxito para alimentar a su gente si lo peor ocurría y tenían que levantar la barrera alrededor de Suna.

— Por ahora ese invernadero sólo abarca tres hectáreas, pero en unos meses tendremos seis hectáreas de maíz y unas veinte de papas ya sabes que puedo manipular el hechizo para simular distintas estaciones y mantenerlas por el tiempo necesario y estoy trabajando en la manipulación de la fluctuación de energía que acelera el proceso de descomposición de los alimentos, a ver si puedo lograr que en cambio acelere el tiempo de maduración de los sembradíos, para así tener cosechas más rápido — Dijo ella con calma ayudándolo a quitarse la túnica de Kazekage y luego la ropa bajo la túnica dejándolo todo doblado en la cesta de ropa sucia.

— ¿Puedes aumentar ese número? — Preguntó el dejándose arrastrar por ella al baño que sabía que necesitaba.

— Yo sola no, ya estoy en un punto donde necesito ayuda para cosechar, si quiero aumentar ese número me temo que necesitaré personas con su propia energía para que me ayuden a atender, cosechar y en algunos casos como los árboles frutales que te mostré, a _procesar_ el producto para no perder las cosechas — Explicó ella empujándolo a la regadera dejándolo tomar un baño tibio, mientras ella le buscaba una toalla para él.

Gaara la observó desconcertado, el esperaba que ella se uniera a él en la ducha pero ella sólo lo había empujado dentro y se había alejado de inmediato, algo estaba cambiando entre ellos la había visto bastante distraída en el almuerzo pero lo había dejado de lado pensando que sólo era que estaba preocupada por lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora parecía que estaba evitándolo y le molestaba y dolía en partes iguales, ¿Que había hecho para que ella lo evitara?

— ¿Puedes confiar en algunos de los alumnos del curso de agricultura que están dando? — Preguntó Gaara cuando ella regresó con una toalla limpia en las manos para él, estudiándola con más atención ella parecía moverse con extremo cuidado de nuevo.

— Estaba pensando en darles más tiempo en el curso antes de enfrentarlos a una cosecha, pero creo que tienes razón, sólo espero que no cometan muchos errores que ponga en peligro la cosecha, además de mantener esta información en estricto secreto — Dijo entregándole una toalla y manteniendo otra en las manos.

Gaara se secó el cuerpo con rápida eficiencia y luego se inclinó para que ella le secara la cabeza, cosa que hizo de inmediato y cuando el deslizó un brazo por su estrecha cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, sintió como ella se tensaba bajo su tacto y empezaba a apartarse.

— ¿Que sucede, porque me rechazas? — Preguntó el de inmediato mirándola con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

— Gaara, no estoy rechazándote por gusto cariño, _la naturaleza_ me obliga — Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerzas. — Estoy menstruando y estoy muy adolorida, ahora mismo lo único que quiero es acostarme con una bolsa de agua caliente en el vientre — Admitió ella mirándolo avergonzada.

— Debiste haberme dicho que te sentías mal durante el almuerzo — Dijo el sintiendo su pecho muy lleno de calor, por el nombre cariñoso que ella le había dado, antes de inclinarse y levantarla en brazos y meterla en la cama.

— No quería que te preocuparás por algo tan simple, cuando tienes tantas cosas más importantes que resolver, además estaré bien en unos días más — Dijo ella dejándose arropar como una niña.

— Eres mi esposa ¿Cómo puedo cuidar de ti si no me dices si te sientes bien o si te sientes mal? — Dijo el dejándola las toallas secándose en la barra del baño, mientras se ponía un par de pantalones de algodón negro y se metía en la cama junto a ella vestido por primera vez desde que estaba durmiendo con él.

— Esta bien, si vuelvo a sentirme mal te lo diré — Respondió ella de mala gana y el no pudo evitar dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa.

— Promételo — Respondió el a su vez.

— Oh está bien lo prometo ¿Feliz? — Dijo ella enfurruñada abrazando una almohada contra su vientre.

— En realidad sí, muy feliz — Dijo el atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola acomodando la espalda de ella contra su pecho y colocando su mano derecha sobre el vientre dolorido de ella.

— No es justo, tu siempre estás caliente y yo muerta de frio — Se quejó ella, sintiendo como el pecho de él, temblaba silenciosamente. — Si, si ríete — Dijo ella riendo con el sin poder contenerse, el rara vez reía y ella sentía mucha alegría cuando lograba que él se riera aunque fuera de ella y sus desventuras (que eran unas cuantas)

 **===E S D D===**

Cuatro días después Kagome había sido convocada al edificio del Kazekage y al entrar a la oficina de Gaara lo primero que había llamado su atención fue las expresiones de sombría preocupación de Gaara, Ebizo, Kankuro, Baki y Shikamaru.

— Saludos — Dijo Kagome saludando a todos como siempre.

— Kagome-sama — Saludo Shikamaru con su típica pereza.

— Shikamaru nos tiene noticias — Dijo Gaara tomándola del brazo y ayudándola a sentarse junto a él, bajo la mirada observadora de los hombres que silenciosamente aprobaban sus atenciones para con su esposa.

— El Daimyo del viento, tuvo unas palabras con el Daimyo del fuego donde le dejó saber que una futura amistad con Suna no sería beneficiosa para Konoha y dejó entre ver que Suna está levantándose en su contra — Dijo Shikamaru mirando a la mujer frente a él asentir. — Pero ustedes ya estaban esperando algo así— Agregó mirando al grupo con atención notando que ellos no estaban sorprendidos, Kagome suspiró audiblemente ganando su atención mientras tomaba la mano de Gaara en la suya y apretaba ligeramente como dándole ánimos, entonces Gaara empezó a explicarle todo lo que había estado ocurriendo apenas semanas después de su boda, e incluso las hipótesis e ideas que tenían para tratar de salvar a Suna del inminente desastre.

— No se nos ocurrió que él podría intentar poner a Konoha en nuestra contra — Dijo Kankuro.

— En realidad a mí sí se me ocurrió, pero no le di mucho crédito por los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba el Daimyo al revelar sus intenciones antes de algún movimiento nuestro que confirmara que _realmente_ hay una insurrección en Suna y cualquier acción por mínima sea que de nuestra parte, se tomará como tal — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— También pensé que no se atrevería sin pruebas — Admitió Gaara.

— Si no está forjando las pruebas, entonces este " _desliz_ " fue deliberado para: uno, cerrarles las puertas a una posible ayuda cuando la necesitarán para este dilema, dos: que al enterarse de lo que había dicho al Daimyo del fuego, Suna reaccionara y en efecto usar eso como prueba ante los otros Daimyos y el emperador de una insurrección, tres: para alertar a otras naciones de la vulnerabilidad actual de Suna sin el apoyo de un Daimyo, tal vez incluso puedo decir que busca hacer informar por medio de otros a las aldeas hostiles de ello, creo que la teoría de Lady Kagome es la correcta — Dijo Shikamaru con calma.

— ¿Aun contamos con Konoha Shikamaru? — Preguntó Gaara.

— Konoha lo apoyará, nuestro Daimyo muy a pesar de ser un Lord consentido es eficiente y no nos dio esta información por _accidente_ , el me hizo llamar _deliberadamente_ sabiendo el vínculo _personal_ que tengo con Suna para que me enterara, él no está de acuerdo con las formas del Daimyo del viento, así que por ese lado pueden estar seguros de que el país del fuego los apoyará frente al Emperador, pero igual deben de tener planes de contingencia a largo plazo — Dijo Shikamaru mirando de Gaara a Lady Kagome, sabiendo que su reporte alegraría mucho a Temari, la problemática mujer le había repetido más de cien veces que se observara bien a Gaara y le aconsejara en caso de estar comportándose indebidamente, cuanto el hombre estaba haciéndolo muy bien por su cuenta, según podía ver.

— Tenemos un plan de contingencia a largo plazo, lo único que nos falta es asegurar el agua necesaria — Explicó Kagome con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de Gaara antes de que este se lanzará a explicarles a todos en lo que Kagome había estado trabajando.

— En cuanto al agua el consejo decidió aprobar la construcción del acueducto — Dijo Ebizo.

— No sé si ahora es viable la construcción de un acueducto, primero por el tiempo que va a llevarse y segundo porque el Daimyo podría tomar la construcción de una estructura así, como excusa de nuestra " _insurrección_ "— Dijo Kagome con preocupación.

— Ella tiene razón, esa sería una excelente excusa — Señaló Shikamaru apoyando su teoría de inmediato.

— Por un lado tenemos la respuesta a nuestros problemas con el agua y posiblemente de muchos más por asociación y por otro la amenaza del Daimyo si usamos lo que tenemos para resolver esto — Señaló Gaara con fría calma.

— Las dos caras de la misma moneda, el problema y la solución un arma de doble filo — Dijo Kankuro por lo bajo con frustración.

— ¿Puedo al menos ver los planos? — Pregunto Shikamaru con curiosidad, Gaara miró a Kagome y esta asintió y pronto estaban discutiendo ideas para mejorar el acueducto y las formas para construirlo, junto a los posibles escenarios que podían encontrarse en la capital imperial.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche mientras Gaara, avanzó con calma junto a Baki, Kankuro y el anciano Ebizo hacia la sala de juntas donde esperaba plantearles toda la situación a los representantes de las caravanas y donde esperaba tener un reporte sobre los carromatos que les había encargado construir, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un medio para darles una mejor vida a las personas que vivían en el albergue y en otras situaciones de extrema pobreza.

— ¿Todo bien con Kagome, no hay problemas con la cantidad de horas que estás trabajando? — Preguntó Kankuro mirándolo con atención, él estaba muy feliz por cómo habían salido las cosas para su hermano, Kagome era buena para él, Kankuro jamás había visto a Gaara tan relajado y en paz consigo mismo o feliz.

— Kagome está bien, todo está bien, ella entiende mis deberes — Respondió Gaara con calma estirando levemente la túnica de oficio distraídamente.

— Ella conoce muy bien de deberes y responsabilidades, ella tuvo muchos antes y tiene más deberes y responsabilidades ahora — Comentó Ebizo con aire de firme seguridad.

— ¿Cree que ella alguna vez recienta las responsabilidades en su vida? — Pregunto Baki con seriedad.

— No, está en su naturaleza ayudar, darse a sí misma por el bien de otros, ella no estaba obligada está vez a hacer nada de lo que ha hecho, su misión frente a los Dioses se completó cuando destruyó aquel peligroso artefacto, aun así ha hecho mucho por este mundo y lo seguirá haciendo porque _puede_ hacerlo no porque este _obligada_ , la sacerdotisa en ella no puede sentarse y ver a Suna sufrir sin hacer nada va en contra de su naturaleza más elemental — Explicó el anciano con calma, deteniéndose con los demás frente a las puertas dobles.

Los hombres escucharon con atención las palabras del anciano y comprendieron sin problemas lo que el anciano les dijo y se sintieron humillados de la entrega desinteresada de aquella mujer que había tocado sus vidas y parecía haber llegado para quedarse.

— Vamos — Dijo Gaara con calma, empujando la puerta del salón con firmeza y entrando al lugar para ver a un grupo de ocho hombres que al verlo entrar se levantaron, saludando en silencio a la manera nómada.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama — Dijo Raja tomando de inmediato el papel de vocero del grupo de hombres nómadas.

— Saludos Raja-san, señores líderes — Saludó Gaara cumpliendo con el protocolo, antes de que él y sus acompañantes se sentarán en la mesa de discusión.

Por horas Gaara y los hombres nómadas tocaron varios puntos de interés, desde la inminente amenaza del Daimyo hasta el esperado reporte sobre los carromatos, avances y costos, al finalizar la larga reunión ambos grupos salieron satisfechos con los resultados y planes a futuro

Luego regresó a la solitud de su oficina para trabajar sobre los documentos que estaba preparando cuidadosamente abarcando toda la información sobre la interacción e influencia de los últimos Daimyo con la aldea de Sunagakure no Okuni, preparando un detallado informe que esperaba que fuera leído por el emperador y esperando que este rechazara la destrucción de Suna y su gente, por lo que no podía dejar ningún retazo de información por fuera, el realmente tenía la esperanza de que al leer la información sobre Suna y su gente el Emperador tuviera piedad y no destruyera a la aldea que tanto había luchado por seguir existiendo pese a las muchas dificultades.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome estaba encerrada en su propio carromato estacionado ahora en el patio trasero de la casa de Gaara, colocando los sellos de _espacio/tiempo,_ la cena ya estaba lista y sin tocar dentro del horno; las palabras de Shikamaru la preocupaban por que no tardaría la información en llegar a los civiles si el Daimyo jugaba a informar a los otros Daimyo sobre la situación de Suna y todos sabían eso, y justo por eso después de haber gozado de trabajar sin límites de tiempo, Kagome sabía que ahora era justamente _tiempo_ lo que le faltaba ahora que el Daimyo se empeñaba en destruir a Suna y a su gente.

Necesitaba buscar las botellas que seguían en las cascadas y llevar las nuevas en especial las que había alterado para almacenar más cantidad de líquido, si lo había logrado realmente, podría intentar modificar las botellas que ya tenía en uso así no desperdiciar las botellas que ya tenía, ahora tendría que hablar con Gaara y convencerlo de dejarla ir para recogerlas y dejar las nuevas.

— No tienes que quedarte allí Gaara, acércate — Dijo Kagome volviéndose a mirarlo por encima del hombro, para ver a Gaara mirándola desde la puerta del carromato.

— Deberías estar descansando — Dijo el acercándose a ella.

— ¿No tuvimos esta conversación antes? — Preguntó ella sonriéndole antes de atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo.

— De verdad deberías descansar — Dijo Gaara reclamando sus labios con más pasión, aquellos días que no había podido tocarla le habían hecho ver que fuera de su alta libido, él se había vuelto adicto a ella.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo seducir a mi esposo esta noche por que debo descansar? — Preguntó Kagome con un deje de risa cuando Gaara la levantó en brazos, besándola todo el camino hasta la puerta. — Ooooh bájame, no quiero que los ANBU nos vean — Dijo ella riéndose.

— ¿Te avergüenza que nos vean? — Preguntó Gaara desconcertado y un poco dolido.

— No Gaara, no me avergüenza que nos vean, me avergüenza que sepan que no puedo quitarte las manos de encima, van a pensar que soy una _pervertida_ y en tu caso creo que lo soy esposo — Dijo ella sonrojada, sin dejar de reírse.

— Te preocupas demasiado — Dijo el dejándola sobre sus pies y arrastrándola fuera del carromato donde esperó a que ella deshiciera el sello regresando el vehículo a un pergamino que él recogió para ella antes de entrar en la casa con ella, donde pronto olvidaron la cena y cuando la tomaron era bien entrada la madrugada.

 **===E S D D===**

Tardó dos semanas exactas para convencer a Gaara de permitirle ir con Kankuro y Baki a retirar las botellas que estaban fuera llenándose y dejar una parte de las nuevas botellas en los puntos de llenado que tenía establecidos, tres de las que había amplificado la capacidad y una de las antiguas botellas a las que había modificado el sello y aplicado un hechizo de camuflaje en el que estaba trabajando para poder dejar sus botellas con la seguridad de que a la larga no fueran descubiertas.

— ¿Estas consciente de que si te haces daño voy a estar _muy_ molesto? — Murmuró Gaara mirando a Kagome en su traje de campo dando gracias a que su chaqueta era lo suficientemente larga como para no mostrar lo que aquella mujer le hacía incluso sin proponérselo.

— Te prometo usar el genjutsu todo el tiempo, mientras mi Shikigami se quedará en casa ordenando y en cuanto menos pienses estaré aquí de regreso — Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras el fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Porque tu Shikigami no puede recoger las botellas y colocar otras? — Preguntó Gaara genuinamente irritado, él no quería tenerla fuera de su vista y aun así la dejaba ir a trabajar y el mismo la dejaba en casa por horas, pero dejarla fuera de la aldea era otra historia.

— Va a ser un poco extraño que salgan tantas personas de Suna sin llamar la atención, no sabemos quiénes son los que nos están vigilando así que voy a ir con tu hermano y Baki-sama, desde allí voy a enviar tres grupos de Shikigami para recoger las botellas faltantes y voy a emplazar las nuevas en lugares cercanos desde donde luego podrás enviar a Baki-sama y a Kankuro a buscar mis nuevas botellas Gaara — Repitió Kagome por tercera vez aquel medio día.

Para el resto de Suna, Kagome había salido como todos los días a almorzar con su esposo, todos la vieron vestida como siempre, su vestido típico de Suna, con su velo y su bolsa de tela con el almuerzo, no habían visto la ropa que tenía bajo el vestido ni que su velo blanco ocultaba uno negro así que para todos la pareja estaba almorzando como siempre.

— Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado — Dijo el posando su frente sobre la de ella.

— Lo tendré — Prometió Kagome dejándose abrazar y abrazándolo a su vez, antes de mirar a su Shikigami sentada frente al escritorio de Gaara, antes de hacer una serie de sellos y transformarse frente a él en una shinobi de Suna. — Espero que no me confundas con ella esposo, estaría muy, MUY molesta — Susurró ella, riéndose ante la mirada de reproche que Gaara le dedicó.

— Kankuro, Baki — Llamó Gaara apenas levantando un poco más la voz, de inmediato los aludidos entraron y miraron confundidos a la mujer frente a Gaara, tras saludar a " _Kagome_ " que a su vez los saludo a ellos.

— Kankuro-sama, Baki-sama, prometo dar lo mejor de mí en esta misión — Dijo La mujer de cabellos marrones cortos y ojos oscuros.

— Minami-san los acompañara — Dijo Gaara mirando fijamente a su hermano al decir su nombre y Kankuro tuvo una ligera chispa de reconocimiento antes de asentir.

Gaara los vio partir con el corazón pesado, él tenía razones válidas para preocuparse no sólo por su hermano y Baki sino por su esposa, ella era un botín enorme para sus enemigos porque él no iba a engañarse creyendo que la guerra había hecho que la gente olvidará sus pecados, y el temía por ella, porque alguien lograra ponerle las manos encima para hacerle pagar sus pecados a través de ella, que a pesar de todo era una mujer inocente, una mujer inocente de la que sospechaba estaba " _encariñándose_ " por qué él no podía decir que la amaba cuando no sabía exactamente lo que eso implicaba, tal vez debería leer el " _Icha Icha_ " de nuevo, tal vez así podría saber si era encariñamiento o más que eso.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando Baki y Kankuro salieron de Suna con " _Minami_ " no esperaban terminar sobre un aeroplano de papel cada uno, pero se habían encontrado volando a toda velocidad hasta el país de los lagos, donde habían visto cuatro grupos de copias de ellos dividirse y desaparecer con rapidez, mientras ellos se dirigían a sus propios puntos, ellos habían evitado hablar, y cuando "Minami" sacó la última botella de la cascada más grande de la tierra de los lagos cuando caía la tarde y metió en ella una que adoptó la forma de una piedra al tocar fondo a diferencia de las otras que habían quedado en pleno quiebre de las cascadas, uno a uno los grupos enviados más lejos empezaron a llegar o a ser alcanzados por ellos y conforme recogían los pergaminos de sellado con las botellas deshacían cada clon, todo había sido ridículamente fácil, hasta que poco antes de llegar a Suna fueron alcanzados por una tormenta de arena separándolos, lo último que Kagome había visto había sido a Baki tratando de alcanzarla con una expresión de determinación, antes de que el dolor estallara y mundo se oscureciera cuando su cabeza golpeó algo con fuerza y se desvaneció.

Kankuro y Baki miraban con horror a Kagome aún con el genjutsu puesto golpear con fuerza el caparazón del escorpión gigantesco que había salido con la tormenta y caer inconsciente al suelo, ellos sabían que Gaara hermano, maestro o no los mataría a ambos si algo le sucedía, todo había ido bien hasta la tormenta, mientras ambos rodeaban al escorpión tratando de distraerlo del pequeño cuerpo a su lado, la arena explotó una vez más mostrando a otro escorpión enfurecido y eso solo podía significar algo peor, los escorpiones iban a luchar por la presa y territorio.

Baki y Kankuro se lanzaron a desviar los ataques de cada escorpión lejos de donde estaba Kagome, pero aun así terminaron de espaldas sobre la arena mirando el cielo nocturno mientras los escorpiones se peleaban con furia evadiendo apenas a Kagome que empezaba a despertar.

 **===E S D D===**

— _Demonios_ — Juró ella por lo bajo, abriendo los ojos para ver una gigantesca pata caer sobre ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Kagome levantó las manos frente a ella dejando ir una ola de Reiki que se estrelló con firmeza sobre la cúpula de arena compacta y rebosante de chakra que la cubría, por un momento ella pestañeo confundida, hasta que la comprensión cayó sobre ella como balde de agua fría, bajo el domo Kagome se revisó el cuerpo buscando alguna herida abierta sin encontrar ninguna, mientras escuchaba el viento furioso y el horrible sonido de agonía de los escorpiones mientras escuchaba cosas romperse.

— Te dije que estaría molesto si te ocurría algo — Dijo Gaara secamente materializándose junto a ella al deshacer el domo de arena donde la había mantenido protegida mientras el destruía a los escorpiones.

— Si no me hubieses bloqueado los habría purificado y nada habría pasado lo he hecho antes — Dijo ella por lo bajo, sintiendo ahora todo el impacto del choque.

— No quiero _escucharlo_ ahora, no quiero _excusas_ , no eres _invencible_ , nadie lo es — Dijo el secamente mirándola con dureza y furia.

Kagome lo miró perpleja antes de bajar el rostro y cerrar la boca apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en dos finísimas líneas, Baki y Kankuro vieron la reacción de Gaara y sintieron pena por Kagome y por él, pues aquella reacción desmedida justificada o no, estaba hiriendo a Kagome y a la larga lo heriría a él también.

— lo siento, lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir — Dijo Kagome con toda la dignidad que puedo reunir, pestañeado con fuerzas para espantar las lágrimas, se negaba a llorar aun cuando el dolor en su pecho y el nudo en la garganta le dolían como una herida física restándole importancia al resto de sus dolores.

— Claro que no, porque _no volverás a salir_ de la aldea si mi — Dijo el en tono cortante como un látigo. Cuando él la tocó para ayudarla a levantarse, Kagome salto fuera de su alcance y se levantó sola sin mirarlo y avanzó hacia Kankuro y Baki que habían observado todo con incomodidad.

— Siento mucho haber retrasado su misión, Kankuro-san, Baki-sama, Kazekage-sama — Dijo ella haciéndoles una profunda reverencia, antes de volverse enfilar hacia Suna y empezar a correr sin importarle dejarlos atrás o el horrible dolor en su pecho, en el lado derecho del cuerpo donde se había estrellado contra el escorpión y su cabeza, tragándose las lágrimas de tristeza y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento cuando lo único que quería era que la arena se abriera y se la tragara sin dejar rastros de ella.

 _Soy una idiota dándole las razones para preocuparse, no es la manera de lograr que él te ame Kagome no Baka, I-D-I-O-T-A_ se dijo así misma, asegurándose de no estar llorando como una estúpida, en su vida pasada sus lágrimas sólo habían causado irritación y molestias en todos, así que se había cuidado mucho de contener sus lágrimas y guardarlas para sí misma en aquella vida, aquella noche cuando les había dicho quién era y lo que era, ella había llegado a su límite de contención y lo que había pasado la había empujado por el borde lanzándola a una crisis de nervios en toda regla.

Poco antes de llegar a las puertas de Suna Kagome se detuvo a esperar a Kankuro, Baki y Gaara, para atravesar con ellos y todo el papeleo correspondiente la puerta de entrada y salida de Suna.

Gaara estaba perplejo y sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía cuando ella se apartó de él como si sus manos la quemaran, pero cuando lo llamó por su título haciéndole una profunda reverencia y disculpándose sintió que algo muy filoso lo había atravesado, aquello dolía tanto o más que verla a punto de ser atravesara por la pata de aquella bestia, ella le había hecho conocer algo que hasta entonces no había conocido, el miedo paralizante de estar a punto de perder a alguien querido.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios fue eso? — Gruñó Kankuro por lo bajo mirando a Kagome correr frente a ellos, él estaba seguro de que ella estaba magullada pero no se atrevía a señalar eso, ella parecía necesitar espacio después de la explosión de Gaara.

— No interfieras Kankuro — Dijo Gaara negándose a permitirle decir nada.

— ¿No? Bien arréglatelas solo entonces — Escupió Kankuro secamente.

Al regresar a la oficina y deshacer su genjutsu y Shikigami Kagome se excusó poniéndose la ropa por encima de su equipo de campo de espaldas a ellos.

— Reporten — Dijo Gaara con aparente calma mirando fijamente a Kagome.

— Pude recuperar el número total de las botellas de los puntos de recolección esperados sin ninguna novedad, las botellas no fueron tocadas por nadie más por los tanto el agua recolectada es totalmente segura para el consumo humano dentro de un margen del noventa y cinco por ciento, de todas formas cada botella es sometida a una sesión de purificación por Reiki con el fin de neutralizar cualquier impureza química y entonces la seguridad del agua consumible puede ser estimada como segura al cien por ciento — Empezó a decir Kagome con voz monótona y profesional.

— ¿Cuantas botellas recogiste? — Preguntó Gaara tratando de no sentirse afectado por la extraña persona que estaba frente a él dándole aquel reporte, ignorando la mirada conocedora de Kankuro y la preocupación que podía ver en Baki.

— Fueron ciento cincuenta botellas cada una con la capacidad de dos mil quinientos litros Kazekage-sama — Respondió Kagome con monótona calma.

— ¿Cuantas botellas dejaste en esta ocasión Kagome? — Preguntó Gaara presionando y tratando de sacarla de su monótona aptitud, mientras Kankuro y Baki lo miraban con algo cercano a la lástima que lo enervó profundamente.

— Fueron cincuenta y cuatro botellas, cincuenta con capacidad de dos mil quinientos litros, tres de prueba de tres mil quinientos litros y una antigua botella de dos mil quinientos litros modificada para almacenar tres mil quinientos, si esa funciona podré amplificar la capacidad de todas las botellas viejas existentes sin la necesidad de consumir nuevos materiales para fabricar otros lotes — Respondió Kagome sin alterarse.

— ¿Kankuro y Baki pueden recolectar las botellas? — Preguntó Gaara sintiendo que su pecho estaba punto de estallar de frustración al ver que no podía hacer que ella reaccionara.

— Si, no hace falta mi presencia obligatoria para retirar cincuenta y tres de las cincuenta y cuatro botellas, pero no será una gran pérdida y no podrá ser encontrada por otra persona que no sea yo, así que no debe preocuparse no hay riesgo de que Suna pierda tecnología, todos mis inventos tienen un sistema de seguridad del que ya le he hablado antes — Explico Kagome monótonamente.

— ¿El viaje tuvo algún contratiempo Kankuro? — Preguntó el mirando a su hermano finalmente comprendiendo finalmente que no podía hacer nada para hacerla reaccionar aun.

— Para nada, todo de ida y vuelta estuvo bien hasta que nos sorprendió la tormenta y los escorpiones — Contestó el con calma, sin sentir una pizca de compasión por el infierno que Kagome le iba hacer pasar.

— ¿Baki-sama?— Preguntó Gaara y antes de que el pudiera contestar, llamaron a la puerta con prisas — Adelante — Dijo dando permiso para seguir.

— Lady Kagome, gracias a Kami que está aquí, tenemos un emergencia en el hospital y necesitamos su técnica de apoyo cardiovascular — Dijo una médico ninja con urgencia.

— Si eso es todo y me disculpan caballeros tengo que ir al hospital — Dijo Kagome dándole una profunda reverencia a Gaara, antes de tomar el brazo de la ninja médico y desaparecer de la oficina dejando tras ella un rastro de pétalos de Sakura y polvo de plata, sin esperar la autorización real de Gaara.

— Espero que estés feliz ahora — Dijo Kankuro antes de salir de la oficina.

— Con todo respeto, no fueron las palabras correctas ni la forma — Murmuró Baki cerrando la puerta tras él, dejando a Gaara con ganas de golpear algo con fuerza y destrozarlo, casi tenía ganas de volver al desierto y destruir unos cuantos escorpiones sólo para liberar la frustración y la rabia contra sí mismo, él había reaccionado mal y ahora que analizaba las cosas con más calma, se daba cuenta de las cosas que había dicho y como lo había hecho, no era para menos que ella estuviera molesta, él estaba molesto consigo mismo por su reacción exagerada.

 **===E S D D===**

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando Kagome salió de hospital y Gaara le salió al paso y empezó a caminar junto a ella en silencio y sin atreverse a tocarla, él no sabía si ella lo rechazaría de nuevo o si él podría conservar la calma si en efecto ella lo rechazaba.

— Te guarde cena — Dijo Gaara apenas cerró la puerta tras ellos.

— Gracias, pero no tengo hambre lo único que quiero es un baño y dormir, discúlpame — Respondió ella completamente agotada aún en su elegante porte se podía notar el agotamiento físico.

— Deberías comer — Insistió el haciéndola detenerse.

— Déjame tomar un baño y regreso — Respondió Kagome subiendo las escaleras con lentitud, mientras él se quedaba en la sala con la sensación de haber empeorado aún más las cosas entre ellos.

Kagome se arrastró a la habitación y con dificultad se quitó la túnica y el equipo que usaba para su trabajo de campo, el cuerpo le dolía horrores de cuando había chocado contra el escorpión y cuando había caído en la arena inconsciente, para colmo sus Shikigami habían usado mucho de su Reiki y luego ella había usado aún más de su chakra en aquella intervención que había hecho, ella de verdad necesitaba dormir aunque fuera una hora antes de volver al hospital pero Gaara insistía en que comiera, entonces ella comería, descansaría un par de horas y luego se iría al trabajo de nuevo.

Ella no sintió cuando las lágrimas empezaron a desbordado sus ojos, estando bajo la regadera con energía apenas para lavarse el cuerpo, pero cuando el agua se acabó y sintió las tibias gotas salir de sus ojos y rodar por su mejillas, maldijo por lo bajo y se impuso el mismo control que se había impuesto cuando había entrenado bajo la tutela de Sesshomaru y la frustración la llevaba a las lágrimas sólo para ser duramente regañada por él, se secó el cuerpo y los cabellos, se lavó la cara de nuevo y dejó la ropa que se pondría para el trabajo fuera, mientras se ponía una bata larga tipo yukata, para luego regresar a la cocina donde Gaara la esperaba con la comida servida.

— Gracias — Dijo ella con calma obligándose a comer, cada bocado en el plato para después lavarlo junto al vaso que había usado y regresar a la habitación colapsar sobre la cama casi cayéndose de ella sin quitarse la bata quedarse profundamente dormida por encima de la colcha sin ver a Gaara observándola con tristeza desde la puerta de la habitación, antes de desvestirse tomar un baño y acostarse junto a ella aun sin tocarla, incluso su deseo estaba petrificado en ese momento.

Cuando tres horas después Gaara despertó, encontró la cama vacía pero sintió la energía de Kagome en la casa, tras vestirse y bajar vio consternado que ya no estaba en casa y su desayuno estaba en el horno de la cocina junto a una nota

" _Estoy en el trabajo, que tengas un buen día_

 _Kagome"_

Gaara sentía ganas de rugir, él no sabía cómo arreglar lo que en su cegada rabia había hecho, y la calmada dignidad de Kagome sólo lo hacía peor porque él no sabía cómo disculparse o si ella lo disculparía de verdad o solo por _educación_ , obligarla a comer había sido un claro error él lo había notado apenas ella se había obligado a mantenerse despierta para _obligarse_ a comer y se había sentido como una bestia cuando ella había colapsado en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza casi haciéndose daño. Gaara comió su desayuno a la fuerza aquel día la deliciosa comida le sabía a cenizas no por que estuviera mal preparado, si no por el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba.

Cuando Matsuri vio a Gaara entrar a la oficina aquel día, ella sólo quería tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran llevarla, pero no lo hizo su sentido del deber la obligaba a quedarse justo donde estaba, aunque algo le decía que tendría que haberlo hecho.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome funcionó aquella mañana a base de azúcar, café y bebidas energéticas de su propia receta personal, afortunadamente los casos de aquel día sólo fueron chequeos simples y algunos a los que solo los envío a hacerse exámenes para dictaminar el estado de salud de algún que otro paciente, luego salió del trabajo y pasó por el mercado donde compró un par de cosas que quería usar en el almuerzo de aquel día y siguió hasta la casa donde empezó a hacer el almuerzo, aquel día haría una buena comida italiana que a ella solía gustarle mucho cuando su madre se inspiraba y le daba por la cocina internacional, solo esperaba que a Gaara le gustara. Ella no estaba molesta con él solo dolida por sus palabras y la forma como se las había dicho, ella podía entender que estuviera molesto con ella e incluso asustado por descuidarse y el sorpresivo y casi mortal ataque, pero igual le había dolido la aptitud que él había tenido, su reacción no había sido justa.

Al terminar, como todos los días desde que se había casado Kagome, se refrescó con una toalla húmeda, se colocó el velo, tomó su cartera y la bolsa de tela con el almuerzo y caminó hasta llegar torre del Kazekage saludando educadamente a todos los que se detenían a saludarla, hasta llegar a la oficina de Gaara, lo primero que Kagome vio fue Matsuri hirviendo de furia apenas contenida y a Kankuro tratando de calmarla.

— Esa maldita bruja del infierno — Gruñía Matsuri con acida furia.

— Espero que no sea de mí de quien hablas Matsuri-chan — Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles, aun cuando ambos palidecieron al verla. — ¿Que, Gaara está libre ya? — Preguntó ella con calma y entonces ellos parecieron estar a punto de desmayarse.

— E-el aún está o-ocupado — Dijo Matsuri muy nerviosa, empezando a sudar y a lanzarle miradas cargada de preocupación a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, que estaba herméticamente cerrada.

— ¿Por qué no dejas su almuerzo y nosotros se lo damos? — Añadió Kankuro preocupado, él quería ayudar a su hermano a arreglar las cosas con Kagome no a destrozar todo aún más.

— Voy a preguntar esto _una sola vez_ , y espero obtener una respuesta _sincera_ a menos que ambos quieran una estadía en el hospital — Dijo Kagome con un frío tono de voz que demandaba atención y obediencia absoluta. — ¿Que está pasando que los tiene tan nerviosos?

— Bien, está esta shinobi que tiene un par de años detrás de Gaara y él siempre la ha ignorado y enviado a misiones largas y fuera de Suna, y bueno ella regreso hoy en la mañana y se enteró de la boda de Gaara y llegó hace un rato y está con el allí pero estoy seguro de que no pasa nada, mi hermano es un hombre fiel y... — Explicaba Kankuro tratando de ayudar a Gaara.

— ¿Entonces que te preocupa Kankuro, que les preocupa a ambos? — Preguntó Kagome con filosa gélides sintiendo una bola de fría furia formándose con rapidez en su estómago y subiéndole de golpe al pecho, mientras Kankuro y Matsuri sintieron un temblor recorrerlos de los dos a la cabeza.

— La mujer es una _bruja, zorra sucia_ — Escupió Matsuri con rabia. — Ella siempre está intentando _tocarlo_ — Añadió demasiado molesta para ver el peligro, y palideciendo junto a Kankuro viendo a Kagome dejar su carga sobre su escritorio con un resonante golpe seco, antes de volverse hacia la oficina, tocar una sola vez y entrar sin esperar autorización.

Lo que Kagome vio, fue a una mujer rubia de cabellos cortos y escasamente vestida inclinada y prácticamente echada sobre el escritorio de Gaara y a este mirarla en shock como si no esperara ver a Kagome allí aquel día como había estado haciéndolo desde que se casaron.

— _Vete_ … estoy ocupada aquí — Dijo la mujer con rudeza por encima de su hombro sin ver a Kagome, si la hubiera visto ella habría desaparecido de inmediato no sólo de la oficina si no de Suna por completo, en cambio ella levantó las manos hacia el pecho masculino, inclinándose aún más hacia Gaara ofreciéndole un mejor vista de su propio escote exageradamente bajo.

Ni aun la arena de Gaara podría haberse movido tan rápido como el polvo de plata de las joyas de Kagome cuando estas se desintegraron terroríficamente sobre ella y envolvieron a la mujer con fuerza y arrancándola con brutalidad levantándola limpiamente del escritorio, antes de lanzarla con ciega furia contra la pared más cercana con un firme golpe seco que resonó como un estallido por toda la oficina, junto al grito adolorido y aterrorizado de la mujer.

— _Creo_ … que te dije _claramente_ , que _no comparto_ — Sentencio Kagome con gélida y cortante autoridad sin mirar a Gaara, mientras las gruesas bandas de plata envolvían y apretaban con fuerza e implacablemente a la mujer de cortos cabellos rubios, dejándola inmóvil y demasiado aterrada de ella, como para gritar el dolor que sentía en ese momento, mientras Kagome la observaba impasiblemente con sus ojos azul grisáceos encendidos con crudo poder y amenaza, mezclada con de gélida furia y la oscura promesa de mucho dolor, la imagen era absolutamente aterradora, ella con su llamativa belleza danzando con su velo irradiando fría furia y poder tal que todos podían sentirla presionándolos con fuerza exigiéndoles _sumisión absoluta_.— Te alejas por tu cuenta o con mi ayuda — Dijo Kagome con engañosa calma, apretando inconscientemente las bandas de plata sobre la mujer, desde la puerta Kankuro, Matsuri y Baki miraban aquella escena con la boca abierta.

— Lo-lo si-siento — Dijo la mujer aterrada, toda altanería desvanecida ante la fría y peligrosa furia de aquella mujer que estaba oprimiéndola no sólo con el metal alrededor de su cuerpo si no con un poderoso chakra que era tan espeso que le costaba respirar.

— **No** , tu no lo sientes **_aún_** , _pero te **prometo** **que lo sentirás**_ cuando **_termine_** contigo — Dijo Kagome con gélida calma que desmentía la ciega furia que la quemaba por dentro con tal fuerza que se sentía una vez más en el lugar de descanso de los Youkai tratado de controlar el Youki en su cuerpo, que entonces la desgarraba desde dentro; para su consuelo interno ella no había perdido el control y se había manejado con una " _calmada_ " dignidad, e incluso ella no había levantado la voz, aun así demandaba la atención sin ningún esfuerzo.

Kagome respiró profundo obligándose a calmarse, ella **no** iba a armar un escándalo por una simple _puta_ que venía a sacarle fiesta a su esposo, ( _aunque moría de ganas de triturarla por completo hasta que no quedara de ella ninguna muestra biológica que confirmará su existencia en el mundo_ ) ella era mejor que eso, además no sabía de dónde demonios había salido todo aquel metal, así se ordenó calma y obligó a su chakra volver a ella, sin notar como la plata caía hecha polvillo del cuerpo de la mujer y está se deslizaba por la pared cayendo en el suelo como un montón con un golpe seco. — Disfruta tu almuerzo… _esposo_ — Dijo Kagome secamente antes de desvanecerse entre un remolino de pétalos y polvo de plata dejando tras de sí un tenso silencio y a cinco ninjas perplejos sin contar los Anbu elite siempre apostados a resguardar al Kazekage lo necesitara el o no.

Gaara no podía creer lo que había sucedido, desde que la conocía jamás había visto así de furiosa o peligrosa y él estaba sorprendido y si era sincero excitado con su reacción, tardó un instante en comprender las últimas palabras de Kagome antes de levantarse casi volando de su silla, volcándola en el proceso pero sin importarle lo más mínimo y mirar a la irritante mujer rodeada de polvo de plata y bastante maltratada, con una mezcla de furia y profundo desagrado.

— Kankuro, lleva a Meena-san al hospital y luego encargarte de que pase por una _acción disciplinaria_ no quiero volver a verla aquí _jamás_ — Dijo Gaara con frialdad antes de desvanecerse en busca de Kagome.

— ¿Esa era la " _ninja médico_ " esposa del Kazekage? — Escupió la mujer aterrorizada resoplando desesperada por respirar y aliviar un poco el dolor que la recorría de los pies a la cabeza.

— Esa es la ninja médico " _elite_ " que podría ser **_ANBU_** cuando quiera, Kazehime del Kazekage y toda Suna… incluyéndote — Dijo Baki con estudiado descuido, espantando a la mujer que se tensó ante la oscura ira en sus palabras.

— ¿Mencionamos que es la _mejor_ amiga de Temari y que se dé buena fuente que fue " _suave_ " contigo? — Dijo Matsuri con falsa dulzura haciendo palidecer a la mujer pensando en la rubia furia hermana mayor de Gaara, aunque definitivamente no era tan aterradora como la furia de mujer que acababa de dejar la oficina.

— Ella es una mujer muy dulce y compasiva con los que se lo merecen, pero con las mujeres que ponen la mira en _su esposo_ , no tiene corazón, claro es ya lo probaste aunque fuera en una dosis _mínima y controlada_ — Dijo Kankuro sin una gota de simpatía, mientras la mujer palidecía cada vez más y se echaba a temblar como una hoja al pensar en aquella " _dosis mínima_ " sin querer imaginar cómo sería su reacción con todo el peso de su furia desatada por que ellos parecían creer que ella había controlado su furia.

— Ruega por que el Kazekage logre contentar a su esposa o te va a ir peor y si dices una palabra de esto a alguien yo mismo me encargaré personalmente de tu estadía en las mazmorras del escuadrón ANBU — Prometió Baki con crueldad y sólo eso fue suficiente para que la mujer cediera al ataque de pánico sumado a sus heridas y se desmayara.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara fue directo a su habitación y llegó a tiempo para ver a Kagome meterse en la ducha y ver con consternación el lado derecho de su cuerpo morado y azul, la ropa que se había quitado estaba echa una bola amorfa en su cesta de ropa sucia y sólo eso mostraba lo _furiosa_ que estaba, ella era muy cuidadosa y ordenada incluso con la ropa sucia, Gaara se sentó en la cama a esperar que Kagome terminara esperando que su ira menguara lo suficiente para explicar el mal entendido, cuando diez minutos después Kagome salió de la ducha y se detuvo en seco en la puerta del baño aferrando la toalla contra su cuerpo mojado, él aun no sabía bien que decirle, como explicarle lo ocurrido, teniendo en cuenta que aún no había podido disculparse por su comportamiento anterior en el desierto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, no tienes _cosas importantes_ que hacer en tu oficina, _personas importantes_ que atender? — Preguntó Kagome con deliberada calma deslizándose las manos por la trenza floja en que tenía peinado su cabello asegurado con un par de palillos de metal para evitar mojarlo, respirando profundamente y obligándose a calmarse sintiéndose de repente avergonzada por perder la calma en la oficina de Gaara, más no arrepentida de poner en su sitio a aquella mujer que sería mejor que no volviera a encontrar, mientras atravesaba la habitación rodeando la cama para entrar en el closet y empezar a sacar ropa cómoda y ponérsela forzándose a no mirarlo, no quería ver el disgusto en el rostro de Gaara al mirarla por la escena que había armado en su oficina, pero por otro lado ella le había dicho que no compartía así que en guerra avisada ni mueren soldados.

— Todo fue un mal entendido — Dijo Gaara con calma mirándola vestirse por debajo de la toalla ocultándose de él, sin mirarlo siquiera encendiendo su ira al ocultar su cuerpo de él, ¿ _Por qué se oculta de mí_? Pensaba exasperado.

— _Claro_ , asumo que si un día entras a mi consulta y consigues a algún hombre joven y guapo sentado sobre mi escritorio queriendo poner _sus manos_ sobre _mis pechos_ y diciéndote despectivamente _que te vayas_ que esta " _ocupado_ " tú también _entenderás_ que es un " _mal entendido_ " — Dijo Kagome goteando sarcasmo puro, mientras trataba de evitar que viera sus moretones mientras se vestía.

— Lo mataré en el acto — Prometió el sintiendo la sangre hervirle con solo la idea de que eso ocurriera.

— _Oooh_ entonces _discúlpame_ si tengo la _misma_ reacción Gaara, además para el récord, ningún hombre es _tan estúpido_ como para acercase a mi sabiendo que _YO_ posiblemente lo convierta en _mujer_ sin _anestesia_ y sin prácticas quirúrgicas _aprobadas_ entre ninjas médicos de **_todas_** las naciones — Señaló ella con calma. — No quiero discutir contigo ahora mismo, no, no quiero discutir, estoy agotada, me duele hasta el alma y ahora mismo solo quiero recostarme y dormir — Añadió acostándose en su lado de la cama.

— ¿Por qué te ocultas de mí? — Pregunto él.

— La mitad de mí, esta morada y azul, no quiero que te preocupes sin necesidad no tengo nada roto — Dijo ella agotada la experiencia del día anterior y su paso el quirófano sumado a la escena en la oficina de Gaara, la rabia, estrés y la depresión estaban pasándole factura.

— No te ocultes de mi — Pidió el quitándose la chaqueta, seguido del resto de su ropa antes de acostarse junto a ella, pasando un brazo por su cintura con cuidado de no lastimarla en caso de que ella lo apartara. No lo hizo, pero ella estaba tensa cuando la arrastró hacia él. — Perdóname, estaba aterrado y no pensaba con claridad, sólo podía verte inconsciente y a punto de ser atravesada por la pata de ese escorpión — Dijo el contra su cuello, entonces ella empezó a temblar entre sus brazos y cuando ella se volvió y lo abrazó con fuerza, vio sus lágrimas caer de sus ojos llenos de tristeza, el sintió que algo dentro de él cedía y se rompía, él y sus palabras y reacciones descuidas la habían lastimado, la había hecho llorar justo lo que no había querido hacer.

— _¡Heyyy!_ Gaara, les traje el almuerzo a ambos, gracias Kagome eso huele para morirse e irse al cielo, Gaara no te preocupes por volver hoy, Baki y yo nos encargamos — Dijo Kankuro desde fuera de la puerta de su habitación, y sin esperar respuesta se retiró.

— Lo siento, Kagome, lo siento — Gaara la sostuvo contra él mientras la mecía entre sus brazos y la tormenta que había empezado la noche anterior estallaba sobre él y ella terminó completamente exhausta temblando e hipando entre sus brazos. — Vamos a comer algo, no podemos desperdiciar lo que hiciste para nosotros — Susurró el cuándo escucho el estómago de ella protestando seguido de cerca por el de él.

— ¿Gaara? — Dijo Kagome en un susurró con su cara hundida en el pecho de él.

— ¿Hunn? — Respondió el respirando su aroma con alivio, sabiendo que por ahora la crisis entre ellos había pasado.

— Siento haberte preocupado — Dijo ella, antes de hacer un ademán de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

— No te disculpes, eres _mía_ para cuidarte y preocuparme por ti — Dijo el levantándole el rostro hasta reflejarse en sus ojos enrojecidos e inflamados.

— Pero, aun así no puedes _guardarme_ en un domo de arena para siempre Gaara, no soy una _debilucha_ , soy como tú una _shinobi_ y antes de eso soy una _miko guerrera_ he visto mis batallas y _mi vida es el parque de juegos de los Dioses_ y si ellos deciden que me quieren jugando para ellos, nada de lo que hagamos impedirá que esté me medio de la batalla — Respondió ella con sinceridad.

— Entonces, estaré a tu lado — Dijo el sintiendo que ella no estaba exagerando sólo puntualizando un hecho real.

— Entonces no me _impidas_ estar junto a ti, si el momento lo _exige_ — Pidió ella, dándole un ligero beso, que el profundizó. — Vamos a comer — Aceptó ella cuando sus estómagos volvieron a protestar con fuerza, por la necesidad de alimentos.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	17. Cap 17: Benditos errores

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _" Al parecer soy mi propio enemigo el único al que no puedo vencer… con mis palabras descuidadas la he herido, sus lágrimas son el producto de mis acciones y cada una de ellas me atraviesa dolorosamente destruyendo todas las defensas que en su día incontables enemigos encontraron impenetrables…_

 _No sé qué debo hacer, soy un guerrero, un ninja, no sé nada de sentimientos heridos o simplemente de los tiernos sentimientos de la mujer que ha iluminado mi vida y tengo el honor de llamar mi esposa, en mi vida antes de ella jamás hubo luz, amor o algún sentimiento que no estuviera derivado del "odio, miedo, asco, rencor" así que no sé cómo arreglar lo que he hecho…_

 _Soy un imbécil solo yo puedo dañar a la única que me ha "visto" que me ha "aceptado" realmente en su vida en su cuerpo, y yo ambicionando estar en su corazón, la maltrato con mis duras palabras, y aunque confieso que fueron producto del más puro temor que jamás había sentido antes, ante la sola idea de perderla, tal vez la halla empujado lejos de mí en mi afán de retenerla a mi lado… no entiendo esto que estoy sintiendo… aun así seguiré intentando ganar su perdón, la deseo, la necesito aún más ahora que enfrento la extinción de Suna y de todos los nómadas del desierto, afortunadamente ella sigue aquí y con sus acciones me demuestra que algunos "errores" son veces las soluciones anónimas necesarias que al final podrían salvar el día…_

 _El hombre del desierto se enoja cuando la tormenta espanta a los animales, voltea los carromatos y asusta a las mujeres y niños, levanta el puño al aire y maldice mientras la arena y el viento azota todo a su paso, entonces la mujer que antes se espantó coloca su mano delicadamente pintada sobre ese puño, lo abre y besa la endurecida palma antes de llevar la suave mano al rostro furioso, lo mira a los ojos y sonríe y con un ademan le muestra al frustrado hombre a la caravana en pleno, recuperando a los animales poco a poco, enderezando los carromatos y encendiendo el fuego donde antes había desastre y ahora está el campamento, niños jugando, mujeres cocinando ancianos contando historias jóvenes atendiendo a los animales y guerreros protegiendo a la caravana todos con las señales que deja tras de si la tormenta, pero también con una ligera sonrisa en los labios comentando con ligereza el arranque de "humor" del desierto ahora en calma y el hombre del desierto baja su rostro avergonzado de su reacción y dice una oración por lo bajo pidiendo perdón al indomable, misterioso, cruel y bondadoso desierto y sonríe de la mano de su mujer y regresa a la caravana recordando que aun tras la devastadora tormenta el hogar lo espera y es por ello que él y todos aún permanecen, el hombre del desierto es por naturaleza fiel y perseverante"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 17: Benditos errores.**

* * *

Kankuro y Baki se encargaron de la oficina por el resto del día sin tener que enfrentar más problemas de los que ya tenían eso incluyendo la tormenta interna que Gaara tenía entre manos y que de alguna forma los afectaría si Gaara no lograba calmar a la fuerza de la naturaleza con la que se había casado y había demostrado no ser una mujer dócil y aun así era perfecta para él en todos los sentidos, además una mujer dócil y temerosa no habría podido ser jamás lo que Gaara necesitaba en una esposa, amiga, compañera y amante.

Baki había sido quien había llevado a Meena al hospital y se había quedado con ella hasta obtener el reporte médico que arrojaba un par de costillas rotas, tres fisuradas, varios músculos magullados y otros varios desgarrados, y moratones desde los pies al cuello y no le había importado su estado y le había recordado su _amenaza_ convertida en _promesa_ aderezada con una buena saludable dosis de _"temor/respeto"_ hacia la Kazehime de Suna, que la dejó prometiendo solemnemente entre temblores no volver a mirar al Kazekage o cualquier hombre casado para sus efectos, con intenciones lujuriosas o románticas.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras Gaara observaba a Kagome dormir junto a él, respirando temblorosamente de vez en cuando como resultado de llorar hasta dormirse, haciéndolo sentir mal por sus acciones, el decidió que tenía que controlar esa parte de él que hasta entonces desconocía que tenía, y también sabía que le debía una disculpa a su hermano y un enorme agradecimiento también al igual que a Baki por cubrirlo aquel día, permitiéndole estar allí para ella; mientras la observaba Gaara sintió una opresión en el pecho que si bien amenazaba con ahogarlo no era incómodo y se sentía bien, _cálido_ justo como ella, cuando le sonreía con los ojos brillando de genuina alegría, se sonrojaba de vergüenza o lo miraba con los ojos brillando como plata líquida encendidos de pasión y deseo despertados por él y solo por él.

Aquél día él también había hecho un par de descubrimiento también, uno de ellos era el hecho de que su hermosa, inocente y _dulce_ esposa, podía ser _terrible_ una verdadera visión de furia y poder capaz de poner el temor de los Dioses en el cuerpo del objetivo de su ira cuando se molestaba, y el otro que ella era tan celosa y posesiva de él, como él de ella y aquello más que molestarle le sorprendía y si era sincero consigo mismo le agradaba y complacía más de lo que debería, porque ¿ _Quién lo había celado jamás a él, que había sido poco más que un monstruo, un error de laboratorio, Quién había reclamado, al hombre, a la persona en él y no al arma que había sido_ (Y de cierta forma aún era) _no al "Kazekage", sólo a él a Sabaku no Gaara el hombre sin título alguno_? Para aquellas preguntas sólo había una respuesta: **_Ella_** , Sabaku no Kagome, **_su esposa_**.

 **===E S D D===**

— En serio Hime-sama, me tienes olvidada — Dijo Krish con un exagerado puchero colgando de sus labios llenos, echándose a reír después como una colegiala maliciosa, lanzándole una mirada oscura cargada de risa típico en la mujer mayor.

— Que cosas dices Krish, pasó a diario por aquí excepto los últimos tres días que he estado corriendo del hospital a la casa, la oficina de Gaara, la escuela y la casa de Jhaan, si no fuera un peligro para la seguridad de Suna tendría unos veinte clones míos corriendo por mí por toda la aldea — Murmuró Kagome por lo bajo, casi respirando la taza de rico café negro en sus manos llenas de pulseras de plata hermosamente adornadas, un regalo sorpresa que Gaara le había dado la noche anterior cuando llegó del trabajo.

Kagome sonrió ausentemente acariciando distraídamente las pulseras pensando en él, las cosas habían mejorado entre ambos después de que él había admitido que su reacción había sido cegada y guiada por el pánico que había tenido de perderla, aun así ya habían pasado cuatro días y él no había hecho intento alguno por tocarla y Kagome estaba preocupada, no por la posibilidad de otra mujer _(Ella la mataría en el acto, eso le quedó MUY claro con esta mujer "Meena")_ no, lo que le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que él ya no la deseara íntimamente como antes, que esa química que parecían tener estuviera menguando tan rápido y la aterraba la idea de caer en la monotonía de los matrimonios con diez o veinte años de antigüedad, donde la rutina era el pan de cada día y prácticamente había un horario no escrito para _todo_ , si era así entonces ambos vivirían una vida mediocre y llena de frustración, estaba genuinamente preocupada ¿Habría hecho algo mal, podría solucionarlo de alguna manera? No lo sabía y su muy apreciado ingenio estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas tratando de idear una solución sin avanzar mucho en el tema, no es que ella tuviera mucha experiencia en el área que digamos.

Recordó su época de completa y absoluta _inocencia_ , donde creía firmemente que una relación sentimental sana no debía darle importancia al sexo si no a la intelectualidad de la pareja, de la capacidad de ambos de mantenerse juntos compartiendo momentos e ideas; los años le habían mostrado lo errada que estaba, una relación "SANA" debía ser un equilibrio de muchas cosas y el sexo abarcaba una de esas cosas, la intimidad de la pareja empezaba, se desarrollaba y terminaba esencialmente con el sexo, la convivencia diaria, el respeto entre la pareja entre muchas otras cosas más, una relación sentimental era algo complejo según la pareja, así que había complejidad _dentro_ de la complejidad y no existía una receta genérica para todos.

— ¿Si, y como va todo con tu nueva vida Hime-sama? — Preguntó la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa pícara, mirándola aprobadora desde el bajo fondo azul claro hasta el velo colgado a la mitad de la cabeza y la bindyia granate al inicio del nacimiento del cabello en medio de su cabeza que la señalaba como una orgullosa mujer casada, ella había sido una de las que se había opuesto firmemente a que Kagome llevara el Sindoor y manchara sus brillantes cabellos, afortunadamente no era ella la única que estaba enamorada de la melena de la mujer frente a ella.

— Todo bien Krish, él es un _perfecto_ caballero — Respondió Kagome conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, no quería tener que explicarle hasta qué punto su amado esposo era " _un perfecto caballero_ " mostrando claramente que tenían algún problema o la naturaleza de el problema, ella simplemente se moriría de vergüenza si tenia que explicarle.

— Escúchame bien Hime-sama — Dijo Krish en voz muy baja y con una mirada llena de seriedad y comprensión. — A veces una mujer tiene que dejar la vergüenza a un lado y _seducir_ al esposo, o decirle justo lo que quiere de él, recuerda bien eso y aplícalo querida — Murmuró sonriendo antes de irse a la cocina a sacar otro pedido, aquella tarde el bar estaba llenándose, tras murmurar las gracias a Juun y despedirse, Kagome tomó el bolso de tela bordada con los patrones típicos de las caravanas y salió del lugar avanzando con calma preguntándose avergonzada y muy sonrojada ¿ _Cómo podía Krish saber lo que ocurría_? Supuso que esa sabiduría venía con los años, aquello era más seguro de pensar o siquiera tocar la posibilidad de que ella fuera tan fácil de leer o simplemente se sentaría en la arena y moriría de vergüenza pensando en que todos sabían los que " _NO_ " estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando él había leído por primera vez los muchos libros que había comprado para aprender sobre las relaciones de pareja, había encontrado una _idea/consejo_ que ahora viéndose en necesidad había seguido y se había lanzado de lleno a ejecutarla al pie de la letra, esperando que su esposa apreciara su obsequio como muestra de que de _verdad_ sentía mucho lo que había ocurrido no sólo en el desierto, si no en su oficina ( _especialmente en su oficina_ ) , así que al día siguiente para sorpresa de Matsuri él había abandonado la oficina antes que nadie y se había lanzado al bazar donde había encargado las campanillas de Temari cuando Kagome le dijo que daría una fiesta de mendhi y donde esperaba encontrar algo especial para Kagome que afianzara su disculpa ante ella.

Gaara había sido recibido con el respeto y ceremonia que su rango demandaba incluso sin el pedirlo en voz alta. El dueño de la joyería lo había atendido personalmente mostrándole infinidades de joyas que no lo llamaban de ninguna forma al contrario parecían repelerlo como la peste, pues estas no tenían nada en común con su esposa, no fue sino hasta que la hija del dueño lo había visto desde la trastienda que había regañado a su padre en susurros audibles para él, y tomando el lugar de su padre esta lo había guiado hacia las joyas _correctas,_ y finalmente había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Kagome en la forma de dos juegos de elaboradas pulseras de plata con un hermoso y delicado patrón, tan intrincado y hermoso a la vista como su bellísima esposa, junto a un par de tobilleras adornadas con campanillas, dos elaborados collares, zarcillos y bindiyas.

Cuando salió del lugar con el joyero hermosamente trabajado bajo el brazo y envuelto prolijamente en papel marrón, Gaara sintió que había elegido bien, y cuando había presentado su obsequio, la expresión desconcertada y sorprendida de su esposa le había preocupado, pero cuando ella había sonreído con sinceridad y luego había aceptado su regalo con humildad, entonces el esperaba que aquel sentimiento de culpa en el desapareciera, ella lo había llenado de atenciones como siempre y había usado su regalo con frecuencia pero aún había algo entre ellos que le impedía acercarse a ella como quería como _deseaba y necesitaba_ y no era porque Kagome lo estuviera empujando lejos de ella, era que **_él_** no podía por alguna razón acercarse a ella.

Su humor se había ido oscureciendo con rapidez conforme pasaban los días al punto que Matsuri lo miraba aterrada cada vez que él le pedía algún archivo y era la primera en salir corriendo junto a Kankuro una vez Kagome llegaba a almorzar con él, incluso los Shinobi a los que había estado enviando a diferentes misiones parecían ansiosos por salir de su oficina y los miembros del consejo se mantenían _sabiamente_ alejados de él y no lo molestaban a menos que fuera algo de _extrema_ necesidad.

Cuatro días, ( _casi cinco_ ) sin haber tocado a su _deseable_ esposa, sin poder conseguir el alivio que su cuerpo y su misma alma demandaba, al unirse a ella.

Antes cuando había podido conformase con unos golpes de mano para aliviar aquella _irritante_ demanda física, había podido encargarse del problema con calma, pero ahora después de haber descubierto el placer que ella podía darles a ambos, se había vuelto adicto a ella, " _dependiente_ " y en parte le molestaba un poco, él había sido un ser independiente prácticamente desde que había nacido siendo una aberración, y encontrase ahora en esta situación lo irritaba, lo frustraba mucho y no era porque ella se estuviera negando a él, no. Era porque él no sabía si ella estaba de ánimo para aceptarlo en su cuerpo, _ESA_ era una de las muchas diferencias de una puta y una esposa según Kankuro quien había estado haciendo preguntas incómodas y comentarios aún más incómodos los últimos días.

— ¿Qué demonios te preocupa tanto? — Ladró Kankuro finalmente, muy frustrado y quitándole los papeles ( _que Gaara NO había estado leyendo los últimos tres minutos_ ) de la mano.

— ¿Por qué no me siento disculpado? — Preguntó Gaara finalmente cediendo al asedio de su hermano mayor, que le dedico una mirada penetrante antes de pasar la palma de su mano por su rostro pintado con una expresión de perpleja e irritada comprensión, era una suerte que la pintura se fijara con chakra o su rostro sería un desastre de pintura

— Le regalaste _dos juegos completos_ de joyas de plata que ella _no_ te pidió, las aceptó y me dijiste que el mismo día de su paliza a Meena había aceptado tus disculpas, y ha seguido viniendo a traernos almuerzo y a almorzar contigo, te habla con normalidad, te espera en casa a diario y sigue durmiendo en tu cama — Dijo Kankuro enumerando con los dedos. — ¿Ella aún duerme en tu cama verdad?— Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, esperando la confirmación.

— Si ella duerme junto a mí — Confirmó el con calma, sabiendo que Kankuro le gastaría bromas sobre el tema hasta que él lo arrastrara a los terrenos los de práctica y lo dejara hecho un trapo después de una _brutal_ sesión de Taijutsu, que desde ya estaba planificando con toda la intención de hacerlo sufrir.

— Entonces si no te sientes disculpado, quiere decir que no estás acostándome con ella, lo cual es un error, un terrible error si me preguntas — Señaló Kankuro con seriedad.

— No sé si ella querrá estar conmigo o si me rechazará — Contestó Gaara sin molestarse en negar nada, él estaba lo suficientemente _necesitado_ de ayuda en el tema para soportar a Kankuro.

— Gaara hermano, lo mejor de una discusión de pareja es la " _reconciliación_ " y eso significa una buena seducción y supongo que no tengo que explicarte lo que tienes que hacer para seducirla — Señaló Kankuro sonriéndole con mofa, enarcando las cejas. — El trabajo de un hermano mayor no termina — Dijo en falso tono sufrido poniéndose cómodo frente al escritorio de Gaara dispuesto a darle una charla sobre reconciliaciones de pareja que algún día Gaara y tal vez Kagome también le agradecerían.

Su hermano menor jamás entendería nada sobre la parte sentimental de una relación en los libros que leía buscando información, de la mecánica sexual podía encontrar información hasta debajo de las piedras o bajo cada grano de arena del desierto donde vivían, pero de amor y sentimientos, eso tendría que ayudarlo el a entenderlo para eso era su hermano mayor ¿no? ( _fuera de molestarlo un poco ahora que no lo mataría por ello, claro_ )

 **===E S D D===**

Durante las últimas horas, Kagome había tenido ataques de pánico, histeria, risa, ira, rabia y Kami podía seguir es lista infinitamente, pero aquello era ahora una mezcla formal de " _pánico, histeria, frustración y risa nerviosa_ " todo junto sin una válvula de escape.

— Maldición ayúdame a cerrarla — Gruñó Kagome cayendo de espaldas por la fuerza torrencial del agua que no dejaba de correr con fuerza.

— Mi señora la presión no nos deja acercarnos sin destruirnos — Contestó uno de sus Shikigami ayudándola a levantarse.

— Demonios — Juró Kagome sobándose la espalda baja. Mirando con frustración el desastre en su carromato, el agua corría por el piso de madera arrastrando la alfombra de la pequeña sala y los cojines, mientas que sobre el mesón la botella seguía escupiendo un fuerte chorro de agua que seguía haciendo estragos en su carromato, ya había destruido a tres de sus Shikigami cuando habían abierto la botella, para empezar el proceso de purificación y confirmación de capacidad de almacenamiento. — Necesito ayuda — Dijo ella en un gemido, viendo con frustración los maceteros y botellas conteniendo una parte del agua, mientas la otra se derramaba en el suelo y se filtraba por la rendija de las puertas y tenía un pequeño charco alrededor de su carromato, aunque no suficiente para crear arenas movedizas por excesiva saturación de agua en el área.

Kagome miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina y vio que Gaara estaba por llegar y envío a uno de sus Shikigami a esperarlo y a guiarlo hasta donde ella seguía llenando botellas que por lo general tardaban horas si no días en llenarse, y ahora se estaban llenando en cuestión de minutos, Kagome ya había perdido la cuenta del número de botellas, jarrones, masetas y ollas que había llenado.

— ¿Kagome que sucede? — Preguntó Gaara tras ella con un borde de sorpresa en su usualmente calmada voz al ver el desastre del lugar y el aspecto inusualmente desarreglado que ella presentaba ante él.

— Demonios — Soltó Kankuro más atrás de él viendo el desastre, mientras Kagome se aferraba a la pared para mantener el equilibrio con la presión del agua empujando continuamente.

— Un accidente, una de mis botellas desarrollo complejo de bomba de agua — Explicó Kagome con rapidez, avanzando con dificultada hasta la caída de agua y cambiando tres vasijas llenas por otras más. — ¿Dónde están las otras botellas? — Preguntó Kagome mirando al Shikigami más cercano, un joven de unos diez años.

— No hay más botellas mi Lady, todas están llenas — Respondió el Shikigami con una venía formal.

— ¿Qué? — Respondió Kagome mirándolo perpleja. — No puede ser, habían novecientos ochenta botellas — Soltó espantada, comprendiendo que algo había salido _muy mal_ , había estado allí desde las dos de la tarde después de darle una visita a Juun y Krish y eran las siete de la noche, cinco horas seguidas por casi mil botellas entre dos mil quinientos y tres mil quinientos litros sin contar las vasijas, maseteros, ollas y todo lo que pudiera contener el agua.

— Todas las cajas están vacías, en su cocina no hay ninguna botella vacía, ni en todo el lugar mi Lady — Respondió otro Shikigami que cargaba una caja repleta de botellas, hacia el área de almacenamiento.

— Necesito que me ayuden a cerrar la botella, la presión destruye a mis Shikigami, no los hice a prueba de agua, pero la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta — Dijo Kagome, mirando a los dos hombres con la súplica brillando en los ojos.

Después varios intentos, uno de los cuales, " _misteriosamente_ " dejó a Kagome mojada de los pies a la cabeza sobre Gaara, pudieron cerrar entre los tres la botella problemática.

— Mi pobre, pobre, _pobre_ carromato — Gimió Kagome mirando con horror el desastre que la rodeaba, el piso estaba inundado y con unos centímetros de agua que se podían medir según las marcas de humedad de las paredes que también estaban mojadas, estaba segura que las habitaciones estaban en el mismo estado y mentalmente daba las gracias por haber estado trabajando allí y no en su versión gigante o no habría terminado jamás de arreglar aquel desastre.

— No se preocupe Lady Kagome, nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar todo — Dijo uno de los tres Shikigami que habían sobrevivido la explosión de agua.

— Supongo — Dijo Kagome agotada decidiendo no comentarle a Gaara como habían desaparecido los otros tres interponiéndose entre la repentina explosión de agua y ella salvándola no solo de graves heridas sino tal vez salvando su vida, si dos de sus bancos de madera hecha palillos al contacto con la repentina explosión de agua era una señal, no quería que se repitiera lo que había pasado con el escorpión.

— Sera mejor que te cambies antes de que te _resfríes_ — Señaló Kankuro con mofa, haciéndola enrojecer de vergüenza cuando notó a Gaara mirándola con atención haciéndola consciente de que su ropa mojada no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— Oh Kami — Soltó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, antes de erguirse en todo su metro setenta y cinco y míralos a ambos con calmada dignidad, antes de caminar con el porte de una reina fuera del carromato y desaparecer en un remolino de pétalos de Sakura y polvos de plata.

— ¿Eso era necesario? — Preguntó Gaara desconcertado.

— ¿Qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí? — Dijo Kankuro mirándolo con incredulidad. — Tu esposa está _"mojada"_ y _"cambiándose de ropa ahora mismo_ " ve a _"ayudarla"_ por Kami — Agregó empujándolo hacia la puerta y sonriendo satisfecho cuando Gaara desapareció en un remolino de arena de inmediato. — Mi trabajo por hoy aquí está completado — Murmuró Kankuro sin pesarle atención a los Shikigami mientras salía del carromato silbando muy complacido y con ganas de darse a sí mismo una palmada a la espalda por un trabajo bien hecho.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome estaba luchando con los anillos de oro blanco en su cabello cuando Gaara apareció en el baño de la habitación y ella sólo quería que la tierra se la tragara, ella parecía un paño de cocina viejo y muy "MUY" usado, con su ropa mojada y rota por algunas costuras, parte lo que quedaba de su velo, se amontonaba en un charco junto a sus pies y el cabello saliéndose de las trenza en varias partes enredados en los anillos que se negaban a salir.

— Déjame ayudarte — Dijo Gaara parándose detrás de ella y tras verla asentir, se lanzó a sacar con sumo cuidado los anillos de su cabello tratando de no hacerle daño, podía oler su aroma único envolviéndola aún a pesar de estar destilando agua donde estaba parada, formando un pequeño charco sobre el suelo lleno de mosaicos del baño.

— Me temo que con el accidente que tuve, aún no he hecho nada de cenar aún, lo siento — Dijo Kagome por lo bajo, quitándose una a una las pulseras de plata, dando gracias a Kami, de que a pesar de la frágil apariencia que tenían, ninguna se había deformado.

— No importa, luego prepararemos algo — Dijo el acariciando la base de su cuello al retirar el último anillo de su cabeza, haciéndola temblar ante el contacto, Gaara sonrió levemente con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, siguiendo el consejo de Kankuro cuando se inclinó sobre ella, besando la porción expuesta entre la clavícula y la base del cuello, haciéndola tensarse y gemir sorprendida por el repentino asalto. — Dime que no y me detendré ahora mismo — Murmuró el en su oído, antes de lamer todo el camino de su oído a la clavícula, mordiendo levemente la unión entre la clavícula y el cuello, allí donde su pulso golpeaba con rapidez y donde sabía con seguridad que ella era muy sensible, mientras abarcaba sus caderas con ambas manos, acariciando su diminuta cintura pegándola a su cuerpo endurecido no sólo por los años de entrenamiento sino por el deseo apenas contenido, antes de abarcar su pechos llenos estimulando el erguido pezón por encima de la tela de la camisa de algodón empapada.

— No — Soltó ella sintiendo su cuerpo despertar a la vida, temblando y calentándose, sintiendo los pechos pesados y sensibles mientras él los abarcaba con sus manos grandes con glotonería y jugaba con sus pezones haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¿No que, Kagome? — Presionó el acariciándola por encima de la camisa y la ropa interior, besando y mordisqueando su cuello, disfrutando a de cada temblor y gemido de ella.

— No, te detengas, por favor — Pidió ella con la voz ronca de deseo, excitándolo aún más a él, acariciándolo con su cuerpo, restregándose seductoramente contra él.

Gaara tomó el cuello desagrado de la camisa larga de algodón de Kagome y tiró con fuerza rompiéndola a la mitad, sin dejar de asaltar el cuello de Kagome, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel, ella se volvió entre sus brazos y le ayudó a quitarle los restos de la camisa antes de atraerlo hacia ella y besarlo con desesperación, pronto ambos se tiraban la ropa el uno al otro sin importar si está se desgarraba o donde iba a parar, cuando llegaron a la cama, ambos se tomaron mutuamente sin contenerse, sin pudor alguno y no fue hasta muy entrada la madrugada en la que ambos obedecieron las demandas de sus cuerpos en otros apetitos y bajaron a la cocina donde cenaron, antes de que el deseo volviera a hacer presa de ellos, dejándoles un recuerdo bastante interesante y muy personal de la isla de la cocina.

 **===E S D D===**

Una semana después, Kagome observaba a la clase de agricultura moverse entre los sembradíos de trigo, cosechando las espigas doradas con cuidado de no herirse entre ellos o a sí mismos, con las afiladas guadañas con las que cortaban las doradas espigas, oficialmente la escuela tenía los cuatro invernaderos operativos, dos con sembradíos listos para cosechar y dos en los que estaban en pleno proceso de siembra básica, además Suna les había donado el terreno que rodeaba la escuela y Kagome había mandado a hacer de su bolsillo seis invernaderos grandes más, en los que tenían planeado trasladar el resto de las cosechas que esperaba para los meses venideros, para que los alumnos de la escuela se encargaran del cuidado, cosecha y todos los procesos hasta que el producto estuviera en manos de sus clientes minoritarios, el profesor que habían encontrado estaba no sólo genuinamente complacido con la adquisición de aquella siembra, si no muy sorprendido con lo que ella sola había logrado y al final ella había accedido a dar algunas charlas sobre sus experiencias con la siembra durante algunas clases.

Ahora estaba sentada una vez más en la cocina de su " _ahora_ " seco y ordenado carromato, mordisqueando el borde del lápiz por millonésima vez aquel día, revisando una vez más las copias de _las copias_ de sus investigaciones sobre la amplificación y reciclaje de las botellas, comparándolas con las notas que había estado tomando los días antes del " _accidente_ " acuático.

Tras revisar una y otra y otra vez durante una semana completa y aún más tras adquirir la información de Kankuro y uno de sus Shikigami que salieron de Suna y revisaron con mucha atención los diferentes puntos, recolectando todas las botellas e información, menos la botella camuflada que sólo ella podía retirar, Kagome se volvió obsesiva buscando una respuesta al fenómeno de su _botella/bomba_ , llegando incluso al punto de que Gaara había tenido que llevársela a rastras del carromato para lograr que comiera y durmiera apropiadamente.

— Rayos, algo se me está pasando por alto — Gruñó ella frustrada, mirando la botella problemática cerrada con la tapa reforzada no sólo con un sello de Gaara si no con uno propio de puro Reiki y chakra para ocultar la poderosa cantidad de energía que había usado para estar segura de que no tendría una nueva explosión de agua.

Cuando Gaara le había preguntado cual era el problema con la botella, ella le había explicado la lista completa, primero que nada la _presión_ , la botella estaba diseñada para actuar como una botella común y silvestre sólo con más capacidad de _almacenamiento_ esta no tenía un jutsu ni hechizo alguno para crear aquel nivel de _presión_ , para demostrarlo ella había tomado una botella nueva de las que tenía guardada y la había abierto e inclinado ligeramente para que el viera como el agua caía con normalidad por " _gravedad_ " no " _presión_ " , segundo ninguna se suponía se llenaría en cuestión de _minutos_ el protocolo de seguridad que ella había usado debería impedir a una botella llenarse tan rápido en orden de mantener el nivel de la fuente de agua en un nivel favorable y que no fuera _obvio_ para nadie que se estaba tomado agua de allí, de esa forma evitaba muchas cosas, por ejemplo la molesta tarea de purificar veneno u otro agente vertido en la masa de agua para atacar a Suna y tercero pero no menos importante las cinco horas que la botella había estado escupiendo agua de manera constante sin menguar su presión o vaciarse.

— Aya-chan, dime porque fueron al punto treinta y ocho, en ese punto sólo había una botella y sólo puedo removerla yo — Dijo Kagome notando en esa ocasión la confirmación de visita a él punto referido en la planilla, que ella le había entregado a Kankuro y a ella, donde fuera de reportar el estado de la fuente de agua y el terreno adyacente, tenían que señalar el número de la botella que estaban recolectando, o en este caso " _revisando_ ".

— Kankuro-kun, dijo que era mejor revisar todos los puntos y así evitar tener que regresar a revisar ese, en caso de que la información que le trajimos no sea suficiente para responder su incógnita mi Lady — Respondió la Shikigami Aya, mirándola con sus grandes ojos marrones.

— Hummm, ok supongo que tiene razón — Dijo Kagome con calma leyendo el reporte de Kankuro antes de detenerse y empezar de nuevo mirando cada línea con los ojos cada vez más grandes. — No. Puede. Ser — Murmuró ella saltando fuera de la silla y corriendo hacia la pila de libros y cuadernos que tenía sobre la mesa baja de la renovada salita, sin saludar a Gaara, Kankuro o Baki que la miraban cada uno con distintos grados de sorpresa y perplejidad ante su comportamiento, cuando empezó a remover con frenetismo entre las pilas de libros hasta dar con el que buscaba, Kagome dio una sutil exclamación triunfal. Antes de ojear una página en específico y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, echó la cabeza atrás y empezó a reírse con una cantarina y sincera carcajada. — ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? — Murmuró con un deje de incredulidad.

— Ok tu _científica loca_ , ya estas empezando a asustarme — Dijo Kankuro en tono juguetón.

— Oh tu hombre de poca fe — Contestó Kagome lanzándole una mirada de fingida ira, antes de lanzarse a abrazar a Gaara que apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparla en el aire. — Gaara, si lo que creo es cierto Oh, Gaara no tienes ni idea, pero podría ser la respuesta _temporal_ que buscamos a nuestro problema — Dijo ella mirándolo antes de soltarse y hacerles un ademán imperioso de sentarse. — Baki-sama — Añadió dedicándole tal sonrisa de felicidad que ella _realmente_ los encandilo a todos cuando brillo de los pies a la cabeza por un segundo.

— Wow — Soltó Kankuro, pestañeado junto a los otros dos hombres, mientras ella ignoraba por completo lo que había pasado.

— Kagome-sama — Saludo Baki, perplejo por el despliegue de poder.

— Kankuro, fuiste con Aya al punto treinta y ocho donde dejé la botella camuflada y reciclada — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con tal intensidad que Kankuro se sintió compelido a contestar solo para salvar su vida de los celos que su hermano estaba obligado a sentir.

— Huuh si estuve allí — Respondió el mientras ella les sonreía beatíficamente ante su respuesta aterrándolo con la mirada fría que le lanzo su hermano, _sip hay esperanzas para el sí puede sentir celos_ pensaba Kankuro tragando con fuerza.

— Y según tu reporte, notaste que el nivel del río pareció menguar ligeramente, unos pocos metros según la marca de agua en la orilla, antes de volver a llenarse, lo cual unido a mi teoría según lo que he investigado durante años en cuanto a los sellos, jutsus y hechizos de espacio y tiempo, me lleva a pensar que este " _problema_ " puede ser una solución para nosotros " _por ahora_ " — Dijo Kagome pensativa.

— No estas explicándonos nada — Señaló Gaara sacándola de sus pensamientos, pues sabía que si la dejaba por su cuenta ella se lanzaría a explicarles en términos que ninguno de ellos manejaba.

— Oh si, lo siento, verán fuera de lo que ya les expliqué sobre mis sellos y jutsus de sellado _espacio/tiempo_ que usan única y exclusivamente " _chakra_ " siempre pongo un patrón de seguridad única y exclusivamente de " _Reiki_ " de esa manera si alguna energía fuera de las mías " _Chakra o Reiki_ " trata de desmontar alguno de mis inventos, mi Reiki simplemente purificarla todo el patrón de chakra desestabilizándolo haciendo que este colapse sobre sí mismo destruyendo completa y totalmente todo el trabajo incluyendo el " _objeto_ "sobre el cual este " _instalado_ " destruyendo así la posibilidad de algún análisis post mortem que le de alguna pista a alguien sobre " _que hice, cuando lo hice y sobre todo COMO lo hice_ " haciéndole imposible la copia o reproducción de cualquiera de mis inventos — Explicaba Kagome con calma, mientras distraídamente abría el horno de la cocina y giraba la pierna de cordero que estaba horneando y que sólo cuando había abierto el horno había salido el olor abriéndoles el apetito, más en cuanto lo cerró todo olor a comida desapareció por completo.

— Lo cual le da una garantía a Suna de que tu trabajo no pueda ser robado — Dijo Baki muy impresionado con la explicación y genuinamente aliviado.

— ¿Pero, por que tu Reiki " _purificaría_ " el chakra destruyéndolo? — Pregunto Gaara con calma.

— El Chakra es el resultado de la combinación _equilibrada_ de Reiki y Youki que con los años evolucionó hasta mostrarse en ustedes y las habilidades que poseen como ninjas, por eso ustedes usan " _sellos_ " que no son más que la manifestación del vehículo de acceso a los varios tipos de Youki que forman parte activa del " _chakra_ " que ustedes poseen de forma natural y a mi llegó con la introducción de la sangre Youkai y sus poderes — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— Pero Kaguya y el árbol — Dijo Kankuro perplejo y muy confundido, ¿ _Acaso ella quería decir que podía destruirlos a todos si quiera_?

— Ok, para empezar, "esa" Kaguya no es la princesa Kaguya " _Original_ " ella fue devorada por una Youkai hace mucho más de quince siglos hacia la era Heian. Si había una cosa que distinguía a un Youkai de un mortal a simple vista, era la inhumana belleza que estos poseían casi rayado en la _perfección_ , para un Youkai en especial una _hembra_ , la imperfección era símbolo de vergüenza y de rechazo entre los suyos, creados en y para la perfección, y créeme la Youkai que devoró a Kaguya no era imperfecta, era simplemente _horrible_ en todos los sentidos, entre sus abusos con la magia negra y su _verdadera_ edad, incluso entre los Youkai hijos de Tsukuyomi-sama y por lo tanto inmortales.

Apenas escuchó sobre la hermosa princesa " _bendecida_ " por la luna con " _eterna_ " belleza la buscó activamente y la absorbió en su cuerpo adoptando así la imagen de la princesa obteniendo así su belleza y adoptando la identidad de Kaguya. Sólo no contaba con que Kaguya fuera sólo era una princesa con poderes espirituales con la inclinación a mantenerla joven y hermosa, Tsukuyomi-sama sólo le dio su bendición a una mortal y ella está frente a ustedes y no, ni fue belleza, ni puedo decirlo— Dijo mirando a Kankuro que parecía a punto de preguntar.

— ¿Cómo sabes está historia? — Preguntó Baki con genuina curiosidad y muy impresionado con la basta información que la mujer parecía poseer, dando silenciosamente gracias a todas las deidades porque ella estuviera de lado de ellos y fuera genuinamente bondadosa, de lo contrario se temía que Kaguya y el Juubi habrían sido solo juego de niños en comparación a lo que habrían tenido que enfrentar si en cambio fuera ella el enemigo, sabía que no debía siquiera acariciar aquel pensamiento, pero como ninja no podía evitar ver las terribles posibilidades de esa idea.

— Me enfrenté a este Youkai en el inicio de mi misión con la joya maldita, ella quería absorbente, decía que yo no era tocada por el tiempo y que absorbiéndole ella sería realmente " _inmortal_ " y hermosa para siempre, mis amigos y yo la combatimos pero siempre tuve la duda de que de verdad la derrotáramos, pero siendo entonces yo la más débil y novata en la batalla ninguno le dio mucha importancia a mis sospechas y yo lo dejé estar y aquí estamos ahora — Respondió ella con calma, apagando el horno.

— ¿Ya explicaste a Kaguya pero y el árbol? — Preguntó Gaara, que ya había escuchado de ella esa parte de la historia que había empezado a contarle poco a poco.

— Cuando este mundo fue creado por los dioses "creadores" no por Izanami e Izanagi-sama si no los que los convocaron a ellos al gran pilar para crear Japón, en fin los Dioses creadores plantaron en nuestros mundo tres _árboles sabios_ , o _árboles sagrados_ que con el tiempo se llamaron y fueron reverenciados como _Dioses_ , por los humanos y Youkai del pasado, el primer árbol fue _Bokuseno_ el árbol de la sabiduría, para que el mundo y sus habitantes tuvieran las respuestas a mano y aprendieran de él, el segundo fue _"Han'ei no ki"_ el árbol de la abundancia, fortuna y la fertilidad, para que el mundo y sus habitantes prosperarán y el tercero y último pero no menos importante fue el _Goshinboku_ , el árbol de las edades, para que con los milenios de su vida en la tierra, todos se nutrieran con él y el diseño de los dioses obtuviera sus frutos con el transcurso del tiempo y se diera la evolución de la futura creación y el equilibrio de humanos y Youkai, más con la caída de Izanami-sama al inframundo y su corrupción se creó un desbalance de poder que ni aun la creación de nuevas deidades pudieron balancear, y conforme pasaban los milenios y la maldición de muerte de Izanami-sama tomó fuerza sobre la creación de Izanagi-sama y los hijos de Tsukuyomi-sama enfrentándolos y alimentando una terrible oscuridad que Amaterasu-sama había descubierto en la cueva donde una vez se encerró y que se había aferrado a ella drenándola lentamente, hasta que en una de sus muchas peleas con Susano wo, este mal se liberó de ella tratando de tomar el Devas y corromperlo todo, más ella viendo el peligro, liberó ese mal hacia la tierra de los mortales y Youkai — Explico ella con la mirada ausente

— Típico de los dioses dejarnos limpiar sus desastres — Dijo Kankuro con desdén, ganándose una mirada cortante de Kagome.

— Si mal no recuerdo, fui **_yo_** y no ninguno de ustedes quien limpio ese desastre en particular Kankuro, además Amaterasu-sama hizo lo correcto, de ese mal nacido de la corrupción que Izanami-sama sufrió en el Narakas haber ganado poder sobre el Devas, todos estaríamos muertos hace milenios, es más ustedes no habían nacido, tal vez yo tampoco lo habría hecho — Señaló ella mirando a Kankuro mirarla con los ojos redondos como platos.

— ¿Tu limpiaste este desastre? — Preguntó el mirándola perplejo.

— Sí. Déjame terminar esta historia y entenderás — Dijo Kagome sobándose las sienes. — Mientras ese mal caía a la tierra, los Dioses hicieron lo único que podían hacer sin contaminarse ellos mismos, hicieron un poderoso hechizo _espacio/tiempo_ , para frenar su caída en el mundo mortal, mientras ayudaban a Amaterasu-sama a recuperarse y mientras deliberaban que hacer para poder reparar aquel terrible mal que se había liberado sobre mortales e " _inmortales Youkai_ " por igual, Susano wo envío a la tierra a sus armas más poderosas, "Kusanagi y Murakumo" Ame no Usume envío el espejo donde Amaterasu-sama se reflejó desde la cueva y así muchos otros dioses enviaron varias formas de bendiciones para combatir aquel mal, pero Amaterasu-sama creo de la luz que escapaba de ella un grupo de guerreras que la servirían y mantendría el mundo alejado de las tinieblas y así nacimos las sacerdotisas, viendo el poder que teníamos Ame no Usume nos dio una bendición muy particular diciendo

" _Una mujer con poder es todo lo que un hombre teme y codicia para sí mismo, oh de aquel que tome de una de mis ahijadas algo que sólo ellas pueden elegir dar, oh de aquel que fuerce su mano o su cuerpo a aceptar su semilla, pues he aquí mi maldición, cuando este irrumpa en el sagrado templo de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, su sangre y su clan serán maldecidos y cuando profane su vientre con su semilla de la tierra todo don entregado por los dioses a ellos, reclamaremos de vuelta con sus vidas_" — Dijo Kagome con mortal seriedad. — Mientras esto pasaba los tres árboles sagrados hablaban entre ellos a través de sus raíces que estaban entrelazadas, Bokuseno Dijo: " _De este mal, sólo un poderoso ente en este mundo podrá contener y combatir hasta cierto punto en que pueda ser confiado a un mortal especial hasta qué la persona correcta llegue, yo lo tomaré en mi cuerpo hermanos míos y gustosamente sacrificaré mi existencia para salvarlos, porque ellos son niños con sus ojos entre abiertos al mundo y como tal los amo_ Y Goshinboku se negó diciendo que el mundo necesitaba su sabiduría para avanzar y vivir, mientras ellos discutían Han'ei no ki escuchaba en silencio hasta que interrumpiéndolos finalmente les dijo: _"Escuchad hermanos míos, porque los he escuchado a ambos deliberar y he analizado cada argumento y he aquí mi conclusión, este mundo necesita de la sabiduría de Bokuseno y las edades de Goshinboku para adquirir abundancia, fortuna y fertilidad, así que siendo yo quien representa esto, y viendo que no soy estrictamente necesario para la sobrevivencia de este mundo y sus niños, seré yo y no ustedes quien acepte está maldad en mi cuerpo y cumpla el honorable deber descrito por Bokuseno y no se hable más"_ Dijo antes de separar sus raíces de las de sus hermanos y alejándose de ellos fue a la espera de aquella oscura maldad; para entonces Amaterasu-sama había creado una última guerrera, una a la que le dio de la propia luz de su alma, apenas una esquirla que crecería con los años desarrollándose como un alma independiente y la mantuvo con ella nutriéndola y preparándola para cuando el _momento adecuado_ llegara, pues Bokuseno en sus palabras había profetizado a alguien _"correcto"_ que llegaría a destruir aquella maldad abriendo la promesa del fin definitivo de aquel daño, que ella había combatido y ya conocía de su debilidad hacia la pureza de su sagrada luz

— ¿Esa persona correcta, eres tú verdad? — Pregunto Gaara mirándola bajar la mirada hacia sus manos, apretando los labios en un línea, antes de asentir sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Mientras la maldad caía fue tomando forma y compactándose sobre si misma gracias al hechizo de los dioses, y cuando finalmente llegó al mundo habían pasado milenios, Han'ei no ki, aceptó aquella maldad en su cuerpo absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de oscuridad que pudiera, mientras su glorioso cuerpo se transformaba perdiendo gracia y belleza y cuando no pudo contener más, envío la joya al cuerpo de una de las más poderosas sacerdotisas de la época y con el último rastro de cordura que le quedaba, se selló a sí mismo y se envió lejos de todo ser vivo a un auto impuesto exilió, así nació la joya maldita, que permaneció oculta de humanos y Youkai por igual por siglos, hasta Lady Midoriko y la cruel batalla que terminó con su alma y la de los Youkai que la atacaban encerradas en la joya maldita que estaba sellada en su cuerpo, luego de eso la joya cayó en manos humanas y empezó a hacer estragos, fue entregada a la sacerdotisa Kikyo quien murió poco después a causa de la joya y finalmente quinientos años después de la muerte de Kikyo nací yo, con la joya maldita sellada en mi cuerpo, _la perla de Shikon_ — Explicó ella con calma.

— Eso no explica lo del árbol de chakra— Dijo Kankuro con firmeza.

— Kankuro, el _árbol de la abundancia_ es lo que ustedes conocieron como la estatua de _Gedo_ y tiene _todo_ que ver, una de mis primeras misiones fue contra el _árbol codicioso_ que una vez fue el árbol de la abundancia antes de absorber tanta maldad, él quería absorberme junto a mi amigo Inuyasha un Inu Hanyou, no lo logró pero si absorbió algo de su energía mitad humana mitad Youkai y mi Reiki, de alguna forma eso le dio algún balance, al parecer Kaguya buscó al árbol sospechando las intenciones de mi hermano de llevarse a los Youkai de este plano y tuvo que haber sacrificado a unos cuantos Youkai de las razas más dominantes entonces, para almacenar energía al igual que a un número de monjes y sacerdotisas para mantener el equilibrio que el árbol había ganado, entonces creo que fue la primera vez que Kaguya entró al árbol y los obligó a hibernar a ambos cubriéndose de hechizos, de esa forma la llamada de mi hermano no la afectaría y tendría este mundo a su merced, creo que cuando despertó lo hizo en mi época y sintió mi poder y siguió su hibernación hasta que cuando volvió ya sería el inicio del mundo ninja, ella no estaba muy feliz cuando aparecí en la guerra si mal no recuerdan, estaba fuera de sí de la ira — Finalizó Kagome mirándolos con cautela.

— ¿Pero sus hijos? — Pregunto Baki anonadado con la historia.

— Ella cometió el mismo error que el Hannyo Naraku al que combatí junto a mis amigos antes de destruir la perla, con sus _creaciones-no-hijos_ , Kaguya buscaba " _sirvientes leales a ella_ " no hijos, crearlos como Naraku no era nada para ella con la adquisición del poder que cosechó del árbol maldito, pero al igual que Naraku, sus creaciones en este caso " _humanas_ " por qué ella no quería entregarles de su propia larga vida, desarrollaron un alma, y mentes propias y cuando se vio amenazada y sin nadie que le fuera fiel, volvió a hibernar, con la esperanza de volverse más fuerte mientras la estatua de Gedo consumía más " _shinobi_ " con el balance de poder justo, no contaba con que uno de sus hijos enviaría a la estatua a la luna con la intención de que está se consumiera y muriera, él no sabía que eso no pasaría así de fácil — Explicó ella mirándolos con solemnidad.

— Entonces somos el resultado de un árbol maldito lleno de maldad, la energía de muchos Youkai y monjes y una pizca de tu propia energía. — Dijo Gaara.

— No, mi energía sólo le dio balance a la de Inuyasha creando una energía nueva, la base inicial, pero en cuanto Kaguya empezó a sacrificar Youkai esa energía perdió balance y se disolvió, así que ella empezó a sacrificar monjes y sacerdotisas hasta que dio con el balance _correcto_ de nuevo, una vez eso pasó mi energía ya había abandonado el árbol por completo — Señalo ella con seriedad.

— Entonces tu energía puede purificar y destruir el Chakra, por la parte de youki que contiene y eliminándolo sólo quedaría el Reiki. — Dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente.

— Si, pero eso no destruiría a todo el mundo, a menos que haya verdadera _oscuridad/maldad_ pura en el alma de una persona, y aun así creo que no destruiría su cuerpo, de todas formas nunca he atacado a nadie con _Reiki_ ni pienso hacerlo si puedo evitarlo, además a diferencia de mis congéneres aka " _sacerdotisas y monjes_ ", yo puedo sanar incluso a un _Youkai_ con mi _Reiki_ y les recuerdo antes de que me pongan un cartel de **_"peligro ambulante"_** colgando del cuello, de que yo no soy solo _Reiki_ ahora, cuando mi hermano salvó mi vida acepté en mi cuerpo su sangre y con ellos sus poderes, yo recibí sangre y youki de un _Youkai_ _de sangre pura_ , y no sólo eso sino que el era uno de los últimos hijos de Tsukuyomi-sama un _inu youkai_ plateado con el rango de _Daiyoukai_ , así que soy en muchos sentidos igual a ustedes que nacieron con esta energía tras el fallido intento de Kaguya de volverse una Diosa, ella no sabía que a la liberar el fruto del árbol por _ley divina,_ maldito o no, el árbol compartiría sus dones con el resto del mundo — Señaló ella con calma.

— ¿De verdad crees que te pondríamos un cartel de peligro? — Pregunto Baki con curiosidad.

— Si, si tienen alguna sospecha de que puedo ser un peligro para el resto de mundo, esposa, amiga, hermana o no, tendré un cartel no…. una señal con luces de neón y sirenas, no que fuera a culparlos claro — Respondió ella de inmediato y sin dudar encogiéndose de hombros con calma.

— Esta información no sale de aquí, estas confiando en nosotros y nosotros confiamos en ti — Dijo Gaara mirándola fijamente.

— Gracias — Dijo ella dedicándoles una profunda reverencia, sintiendo el alivio caer sobre ella.

— Deja de hacer eso, eres familia y sabemos que no harías nada para hacerle daño deliberadamente a alguien — Dijo Kankuro sintiéndose incómodo y molesto por la reverencia que ella les estaba dando.

— A todas estas, fuera de la interesante clase de historia — Dijo Baki con calma, él sabía que Kankuro tenía razón, aquella mujer no había abusado de su poder antes ( _y él había investigado a fondo los libros de mitología antigua que había podido echar mano y la habían nombrado genéricamente pero que ahora después de saber su historia podía identificarla en los antiguos pasajes_ ) menos lo haría ahora, cuando estaba trabajando tan duro para ayudar a levantar a Suna. — ¿Tu botella problema? — Añadió guiándolos nuevamente al núcleo del tema sintiéndose igual que los demás incómodo y molesto por la innecesaria reverencia que ella les dio.

— Oh si, verás la botella que aún sigue en el río, es una que antes era de dos mil quinientos litros y yo desmonte y volví a re-ensamblar tanto el justu como el hechizo para que se extendiera a tres mil quinientos litros y de paso el hechizo de camuflaje; bien según mi bitácora uno de los símbolos que use en el camuflaje fue una antigua runa _Nordica_ que representa a un siclo sin fin o " _infinito_ " — Dijo dibujándolas la runa en una hoja que brillo levemente y mostrándoselas. — En manos de otro este símbolo sólo es eso un " _símbolo_ " pero en manos mías realmente **_ES_** infinito, por lo que cuando conjuré el camuflaje antes de la nueva expansión de mil litros más en mi botella, este tomó la expansión que hice después y la multiplicó por " _infinito_ " lo que explica por qué estuve cinco horas luchando contra la presión de la botella " _problema_ " y terminé llenando las otras en un récord de tiempo increíble, técnicamente está botella está conectada al río y estará haciendo de **_puente_** entregándonos agua hasta que la botella colapse, o simplemente para **siempre** , tengo que analizar eso a fondo para estar segura del tiempo de vida posible — Dijo ella finalmente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tu botella problema, puede surtir de agua a la aldea? — Preguntó Gaara con cuidado mirándola fijamente, él no quería llevar sus expectativas muy alto, aunque con ella era difícil no llevarlas tan alto como pudiera.

— Si creo, que sí, pero hay que ser _cuidadosos_ , primero no debe saberse de la existencia de esta botella, demasiadas preguntas que no podría responder sin explicar lo que les dije a ustedes, segundo sería muy sospechoso que de la nada tuviéramos una fuente de agua inagotable y los niveles del río empiecen a bajar abruptamente y si alguien fuera de Suna hace la conexión, nos traería más problemas de los que necesitamos o queremos y tercero tenemos que cuidar de no abusar de esta fuente por lo tanto es imperativo la " _discreción_ " — Explico ella mirándolos con seriedad.

— Creo que Lady Kagome tiene razón, además no necesitamos una guerra con el país de los lagos, por estar tomando de sus aguas _sin permiso_ — Señaló Baki haciéndola sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello por la vergüenza, antes de negar y lanzarle una mirada afilada.

— El agua es de _todos los seres vivos_ , los Dioses la _crearon_ para **_TODOS_** — Señaló ella con un borde de fría fiereza, haciéndolo levantar las manos en señal universal de rendición.

— El acueducto se terminará construyendo igual — Dijo Gaara con calma. — Sólo que ahora tenemos como sobrevivir mientras pasamos está guerra fría con el Daimyio y luego de regresar de la capital imperial podremos iniciar esa construcción formalmente, el consejo lo ha aprobado y se han elegido miembros con ataduras familiares en los países de los lagos y las cascadas para obtener el permiso de ambos países de construir el acueducto. — Añadió Gaara con calma, mientras los Shikigami empezaban a ordenar los libros y notas de Kagome y los llevaban en pilas hacia la habitación más cercana del carromato.

— ¿Bien, ahora nos das de comer hermana? Tenemos hambre — Bromeó Kankuro, poniendo a Kagome en acción sirviéndoles de comer y cenando con los tres hombres, mientras los Shikigami se aseguraban de que tuvieran comida y bebida antes de desvanecerse dejando tras de sí solo las figurillas de papel doblado en origami.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	18. Cap 18: La aldea oculta en la arena

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapté algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Con la amenaza en la puerta y la guillotina pendiendo sobre nuestros cuellos y los de las buenas gentes de Suna y los nómadas del desierto, queda claro para mí que vienen tiempos difíciles y está en nuestras manos proteger a los civiles de los estragos que el Daimyo está causando en sus vidas, al punto que lo mejor para ellos seria jamás saber el peligro en el que estamos, eso solo los arrojara al temor y a la histeria colectiva…_

 _¡Maldito hombre! no sé qué busca con esto pero Kami, será mejor que lo mantengas alejado de mí porque corro el riesgo de arrancarle la vida con mis manos desnudas._

 _¡Oh kamis! dennos fuerza y voluntad para luchar y sobrevivir, dennos coraje y valor para resistir, dennos sabiduría para atravesar esta tormenta a salvo y continuar existiendo y dennos de su amor para levantarnos fuertes y vivir en paz junto al resto del mundo… ¿No somos nosotros también sus hijos? Entonces no nos abandonen, no nos olviden, perdonen nuestros pecados y errores y una vez más tómennos de la mano y guíen nuestros pasos, mientras tanto haré lo que este en mis manos para protegerlos, este es mi hogar, el hogar del hombre que amo y esta su gente es la mía y la protegeré y a él también lo quiera el o no…_

 _Al menos esta vez seré lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a aquellos a los que amo, solo denme fuerzas desde donde quieran que estén y recuerden que a pesar de nuestros defectos somos sus hijos"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

Cap. 18: La aldea **_oculta_** en la arena.

* * *

Finalmente dos días después de aquella revelación Kagome había descubierto que, no sólo eran aquellas dos botellas, sino también las otras cuarenta y ocho botellas que había hechizado junto con aquellas dos, las que podían drenar al río con extrema facilidad, entonces Kagome les había puesto un poderoso sello a las otras cuarenta y ocho sacándolas por completo de circulación, sellándolas dentro de otro sellos poderosos un total de siete veces para sentirse segura de que no terminaría drenando el río por completo por accidente, ella no se lo perdonaría jamás después de todo en su propia época ¿Cuantos no habían secado un río por dinero, mal uso de los recursos etc.?

Ella se aseguraría de no repetir los errores que seguramente auspiciaron la destrucción y transformación del que había sido su mundo en su época creando la actual, para ello había creado todo tipo de controles de seguridad en sus _todos_ y cada uno de sus inventos e investigaciones, porque aunque a simple vista sus estudios podían " _leerse_ " en realidad estaban muy bien codificados con un código inventado diez siglos atrás por ella y sus amigas como su propia clave secreta con unas ligeras modificaciones hechas por ella.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella tarde tras salir de la reunión con Tamaki y el grupo de comerciantes interesados en formar parte de la cooperativa para que dieran apoyo a los nuevos egresados de la escuela para encontrar empleo, e incluso a formar sus propios negocios en distintas áreas de Suna, que era más grande de lo que se veía a simple vista, tratando de que todos ganarán y la oferta y la demanda siguiera fluyendo sin ahogar a ninguno de ellos. Con las ideas y propuestas que se habían planteado Kagome estaba más que satisfecha y estaba segura de que pronto Suna podría empezar a sostenerse así misma económicamente hablando, asegurando la alimentación de la población entre otras cosas, con un poco de suerte Suna tendrá el inicio de un mejor futuro.

— **_¡Kazehime-sama, Kazehime-sama!_** — Llamaron un grupo de niños cerca de la casa de Jhaan donde había sido la reunión aquella tarde.

Kagome se detuvo y le sonrió a los niños con genuina cordialidad extendiéndole las manos en bienvenida, ellos corrieron hacia ella y la rodearon de inmediato y Kagome se lanzó a organizarlos para enseñarles uno de los muchos juegos que le había enseñado a Rin y a Shippo, muchos transeúntes civiles y shinobi por igual se detuvieron a observar perplejos a la Kazehime _enseñarle_ juegos a los _niños_ de la aldea, y todos ellos llegaron a la misma conclusión con diferentes formas de expresarlo " _Ella sería una excelente madre_ " y desde ya todos estaban ansiosos por que el día llegara, pero sabían que el Kazekage y ella estaban recién casados y seguro se tomarían un tiempo para ellos y ninguno podía culparlos.

— Kagome — Saludó Gaara veinte minutos después, él había estado mirando a Kagome jugar con los niños de la aldea a través de su técnica ocular, y no había podido contenerse de observar aquello directamente, ella era definitivamente una mujer que se hacía querer y por lo que podía ver, Suna la quería y le incomodaba un poco que ella pudiera sentirse más querida por Suna que por el que era su esposo, pero ¿ _Cómo podía demostrarle que él la quería aún más, mucho más que Suna_? El jamás había tenido que demostrar nada y aunque ella no estaba pidiendo pruebas de afecto el sentía que de alguna forma debía dárselas.

— Cuídense y pórtense bien — Se despidió ella riéndose mientras les hacía un ademán de despedía a los niños que tras despedirse de ella y Gaara siguieron con sus juegos. — Gaara, no sabía que hoy saldrías temprano — Dijo volviéndose hacia el con una enorme sonrisa mientras él se detenía frente a ella mirándolo con los ojos brillantes de alegría, ella siempre se había sentido feliz rodeada de niños, la sacerdotisa en ella se regodeaba en su feliz inocencia y en la maravillosa capacidad de los niños de encontrar siempre la forma de ver el mundo con inocente optimismo.

— Fue inesperado — Respondió el tomando la delicada mano de ella en la de él y guiándola hacia un lugar que Matsuri le había recomendado días antes, sus deberes por aquel día estaban completados y podía compartir con ella.

— Oh, me alegro tu aún no descansas lo suficiente para lo que trabajas — Dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad dejándose guiar por ella donde fuera que la llevara.

Los que los veían caminar agarrados de la mano, sonreían con indulgencia y genuina aprobación, los civiles y shinobi estaban de acuerdo en que el merecía ser feliz y ella obviamente lo hacía feliz y por eso ellos estaban felices por él, Suna había demandado de él más que de ningún otro y queriéndolo o no él había pagado y de cierta forma seguiría pagando.

 **===E S D D===**

Días después Kagome se reunió por primera vez con las damas nobles de Suna, acompañada de las únicas dos mujeres del consejo como compañía y soportó estoica la incesante charla de las nobles mujeres sobre trivialidades que iban desde la última moda en ropa hasta algunos chismes de otras casas que realmente poco o nada le importaban, incluyendo las inoportunas e imprudentes preguntas sobre la intimidad entre ella y Gaara y un par de comentarios inapropiados de dos damas que tenían la ilusión de subir de rango a través de un matrimonio de conveniencia entre Gaara y alguna de sus descerebradas hijas, que les valió una llamada de atención de las consejeras y la eterna antipatía de Kagome lo cual nunca era buena cosa, a pesar de su buena voluntad Kagome había aprendido a " _disculpar_ " la ignorancia de otros, pero nunca amas olvidar en el pasado ella había cometido ese error con Inuyasha una y otra vez, hasta que casi le había costado la vida y había abierto los ojos finalmente.

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras tanto Gaara recibía aquella tarde a lord Ebizo en su oficina, Kankuro le había informado con que " _damas_ " de noble cuna estaba reunida Kagome por petición del consejo, Gaara recordaba que Temari solía regresar a casa con un terrible humor de perros, maldiciendo entre dientes a una u otra " _dama_ " y prometiendo oscuras torturas sangrientas muy detalladas a cada una de ellas, mientras lanzaba miradas amenazantes hacia él o Kankuro como culpándolos por tener que soportar aquellas " _nefastas_ " reuniones.

Gaara se había preguntado varias veces durante aquella tarde si Kagome regresaría molesta y lanzando maldiciones en su dirección también, a causa de alguna de las nobles " _damas_ " de Suna y sus impertinencias, pero cuando un mensajero de emergencia de Iwa llegó junto a otro de Konoha con segundos de diferencia, entonces Gaara sintió el inicio de un dolor de cabeza clavarle las garras en el cráneo ante el significado.

 **===E S D D===**

— Un hombre como el Kazekage debe ser muy difícil de _satisfacer_ , él debe de tener _expectativas_ muy altas — Comentó una dama con marcado desdén por enésima vez y Kagome tuvo que respirar profundo e imaginar la satisfacción que le daría enroscar sus manos alrededor del cuello de la maldita y pedante mujer y apretar hasta que lo huesos de su cuello crujieran bajo sus dedos y los ojos saltaran de las cuencas de aquella bruja del infierno, como en las caricaturas que su hermano solía ver.

— _Lady Yuri_ — La amonestó una de las ancianas del consejo lanzándole una mirada de irritación y advertencia mal disimuladas.

— No Lady Tomoe, déjela que continúe por favor, al parecer _Lady Yuri_ esta _desesperada_ por decirnos algo, _adelante_ — Dijo Kagome con engañosa y fría calma dedicándole una mirada impasible a la aludida mujer.

Mientras las otras damas observan con mórbida curiosidad el intercambio, para nadie era un secreto que Lady Yuri había tratado innumerables veces unir al Kazekage a su hija a la que manejaba a su antojo como una verdadera maestra titiritera, Amy era una chica asustadiza controlada por su madre en todos los aspectos, _entrenada_ para ser la _perfecta esposa_ de  conveniencia de un Kage toda una " _dama_ " de alta cuna que en su vida se había ensuciado las manos con nada, y que el Kazekage para la eterna frustración y consternación de Lady Yuri, jamás le había prestado más atención que la de devolver alguna cortesía a la muchacha cuando coincidían en algún lugar, cosa que no era para nada común pues este no se movía en los círculos sociales donde estaba la joven Amy, el era un guerrero y Amy una tímida niña.

A La mujer le había insultado profundamente que el sin embargo diera su completa atención a _Lady Kagome_ , a la que ella particularmente nunca había prestado atención alguna hasta que empezó a asociarse con Gaara y entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

— _Mi Lady_ , en serio el Kazekage debe de _demandar_ bastante de una esposa, más cuando su _rango_ excede con crees el de usted digo… — Dijo con una falsa sonrisa, antes de cubrir su boca con fingido horror.

— _Lady Yuri_ , sinceramente me pregunto si alguien dentro los nobles de Suna se ha tomado la _molestia_ de estudiar las costumbres nómadas que son el pilar de esta aldea y sus inicios, primero si tanta curiosidad tiene en saber, Gaara está muy _satisfecho_ con la esposa que tiene y yo lo estoy con él, y créame cuando le digo que el _rango_ no tiene importancia entre nosotros — Dijo Kagome con fría calma mirando a la mujer fijamente hasta que se sonrojó enfurecida y apartó la mirada y antes de que pudiera replicar tres Anbu aparecieron detrás de Kagome.

— Kazehime-sama, el Kazekage le envía disculpas a sus huéspedes y le pide que por favor se reúna con él en su oficina de inmediato — Dijo el hombre con un deje de profundo respeto hincado en una rodilla junto a los otros dos que susurraban a las consejeras.

Estos habían coincidido con ella en muchas misiones y habían presenciado su rotundo reclamo sobre el Kazekage ante la rubia ex Shinobi que ahora hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse alejada de la mujer, antes la habían respetado y valorado como compañera de armas shinobi y luego de verla poner _efectivamente_ en su sitio a aquella insistente mujer, no podían más que respetarla aún más, esta era una mujer con la que ninguno quería cruzar espadas y sabían que solo el Kazekage era el único hombre que podía ser el compañero de aquella mujer.

— Gracias Falcon, lo siento señoras pero el deber me llama, será para otra ocasión, de igual forma el albergue agradecerá la colaboración de sus casas, al igual que Suna y el Kazekage también — Dijo Kagome levantándose con innata elegancia embutida en el hermoso Sari de seda rojo sangre y beige, con bordados dorados que resaltaba su figura con discreta y sensual elegancia, acompañados de las pulseras y zarcillos de oro, que tintinearon cuando ella se despidió al estilo nómada.

— ¿Y cuál será la ayuda de la Kazehime y el Kazekage?, Por sus ropas y alhajas deduzco que está haciendo _estragos_ en las arcas del Kazekage — Señaló Yuri demasiado enfadada para ver el insulto directo en sus palabras, las mujeres contuvieron una exclamación de horror y los Anbu gruñeron por lo bajo.

— Repito, muchas nobles casas dejan de lado la _educación_ de sus miembros sobre las caravanas y sus formas de vida, si usted lo supiera mi " _Lady"_ usted no habría hecho ningún comentario señalando claramente su obvia y dolorosa _ignorancia_ , pero como _**Kazehime que soy**_ es mi deber ayudar a _TODOS_ los ciudadanos de Suna tanto civiles como shinobi por igual a entender. Mis alhajas y mis sedas son _mías_ por derecho propio soy después de todo _, la princesa de los nómadas_ , además siempre he trabajado y dispongo de mis propias arcas — Respondió ella con un deje de sincera risa en la voz, mirando a la mujer desde lo alto de su privilegiada estatura enrojecer de furia — ¿Cómo colaboraremos con Suna? Creo que esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar, sólo salga a la calle y observe con atención los cambios en la aldea y verá como _colaboramos_ con Suna, mi trabajo para esta aldea y sus gentes es por demás conocido y le aconsejo que antes de suponer algo sobre mí, tenga en mano la _información_ para sostener sus palabras, soy una persona extremadamente paciente, sin embargo la paciencia tiene _límites y se agota_ y está Gaara por supuesto, ni a **_mi esposo_** ni a **_nuestra_** familia le haría gracia escuchar exabruptos como este y en todo caso, si dispongo de las arcas de **MI** esposo o no, **_no es su maldito problema_** , buenas tardes, _Lady_ Yuri, señoras — Añadió con peligrosa y engañosa dulzura saludando al estilo nómada con elegancia, mientras todos menos la aludida y enfurruñada " _dama_ " sonreían para ellos con maliciosa satisfacción de que finalmente _alguien_ la pusiera en su lugar, mientras le dedicaban profundas venías como su rango demandaba antes de ella volverse y retirarse con el temple y elegancia de una reina seguida de las consejeras que lanzaban miradas irritadas a la mujer y los Anbu que miraban a todos fríamente tras sus máscaras.

— Aunque yo no aprobaría el último comentario, no se puede negar mi Lady que la puso en su sitio — Dijo una de las ancianas con voz marcial.

— Además está reunión fue más " _diplomática_ " que las reuniones con Lady Temari, ella perdía todo tacto con esta _dama_ en particular. — Señalo la otra anciana con un deje de risa.

— Con todo respeto honorables consejeras, las mujeres _avariciosas_ que veían a Gaara como un medio para escalar más _"rango"_ en la sociedad, pueden irse derecho al infierno con todas mis bendiciones y tal vez un poco de mi ayuda si la necesitan y no me importa si lo saben, de hecho es mejor que lo sepan así tal vez intentan medir un poco sus acciones y sus palabras, no soy solo la Kazehime, soy la _esposa_ de Gaara y al final del día una shinobi y mi tolerancia para la _estupidez cortesana_ siempre ha sido muy corta — Recalcó Kagome desestimando la llamada de atención de la anciana con un seco ademan, que a su vez asintió antes de dedicarle una sonrisa compresiva.

Las tres mujeres caminaron con calma hasta el edificio central y mientras las ancianas se quedarían en el segundo piso, Kagome siguió hasta el último, dedicándose a respirar pausadamente conforma avanzaba obligándose calma, Gaara no había interrumpido aquella reunión por la bondad de su corazón, ella sabía que aún si la amara el no interferiría en sus deberes, algo había pasado lo suficientemente grave para que el interrumpiera su reunión. Al llegar a la recepción Matsuri la hizo pasar de inmediato a la oficina donde estaba Gaara y Kankuro esperándola junto a Baki, con miradas sombrías.

— Kagome… Levanta la barrera, el Daimyo ha informado a _todos_ de nuestra _"insurrección"_ — Dijo Gaara mirándola a los ojos, lleno de preocupación y culpa por pedirle aquello el no deseaba que ella se sintiera usada por ellos, pero no había más salida.

— La frontera noreste fue atacada hace unas horas por ninjas de la tierra de los demonios, logramos mantener terreno sin ninguna baja, pero tenemos varios heridos de gravedad en el hospital — Informó Baki, en tono sombrío ellos no querían decirle aun la extensión de los múltiples ataques ni cuantas nuevas aldeas ocultas habían participado.

— ¿Entiendes que para hacer esto necesito salir de Suna? — Preguntó con toda calma Kagome mirando a Gaara a los ojos, mientras este asentía secamente. — Mis Shikigami pueden emplazar los Sutras por mí con tu ayuda para ponerlos lo más profundo que podamos en la arena, de esa forma no habrá riesgos de que algún movimiento en la arena abra una brecha, pero igual yo tengo que estar fuera — Explicó ella, con calma sintiendo un manto de aceptación caer sobre ella ayudándola a mantenerse en calma cuando todo en ella demandaba correr al hospital y curar a cada uno de los heridos en batalla antes de ir a la frontera y a acabar con la amenaza, mas ella sabía que eso solo haría más mal que bien ellos necesitaban actuar pensando en un bien mayor.

— ¿Y está barrera mantendrá a los enemigos fuera y a los aliados también? — Preguntó Kankuro con preocupada curiosidad él quería proteger Suna, no aislarse por completo del mundo, su hermana estaba en Konoha y así muchos otros que aún estaban cumpliendo misiones y posiblemente luchaban por regresar a Suna, o por otras razones vivían fuera de la aldea pero aún tenían familiares allí.

— No, está barrera está diseñada para permitir a los aliados, _verdaderos_ aliados entrar y salir, siempre y cuando su lealtad no esté comprometida, de cierta forma poseerá una conciencia atada a mí para diferenciar amigo de enemigos estará sincronizada no solo conmigo si no con Gaara a través de mí, a los enemigos y todo aquel con malas intenciones los tendrá dando vueltas por el desierto sin llegar nunca a Suna, esto no es un genjutsu así que no puede romperse con un jutsu, sólo puede destruirse por mi o un Youkai de sangre pura y solo de rango Daiyoukai — Explico ella mirándolos asentir.

— Vamos entonces — Dijo Gaara con calma, mirando a Baki y a Kankuro.

— ¿El consejo? — Preguntó Kagome sorprendida de la inmediata acción de Gaara.

— Están al tanto de la existencia de una barrera creada por _ambos_ para mantener a Suna a salvo. — Explicó el con calma, él no les dijo al consejo que ella tenía ese poder en particular, él no quería poner tanta información crucial en manos de otros menos cuando se trataba de su esposa.

— ¿No nos traerá problemas cuando vean la barrera, ya sabes otras naciones podrían creer lo que dice el Daimyo y lo civiles entrarían en pánico — Señaló Kankuro con curiosidad.

— Nadie verá la barrera, pero yo debo estar allá afuera porque cuando la levante será imposible no verme a mí — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Gaara, mirándola con una calma que no sentía, él no quería hacer esto, no quería exponerla a ningún riesgo pero no sabía que más podían hacer, lo ataques estaban apenas empezando y sabía que si no hacían algo rápido estaba destinado a empeorar.

— ¿Recuerdas la guerra, justo antes de que el Juubi lanzará los ataques a las aldeas y al punto de inteligencia y antes de su derrota junto a la destrucción de Kaguya? — Preguntó Kagome dedicándoles una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras jugaba distraídamente con las pulseras de su mano izquierda.

— Oh entiendo — Contestó el recordando aquel momento, mientras Baki y Kankuro la miraban con los ojos como platos mientras asentían con la comprensión leyéndose en sus rostros, recordando aquel evento en particular.

— Exacto, ahora voy a cambiarme — Dijo desapareciendo frente a ellos.

— Nos encontraremos en la entrada de la aldea — Dijo Gaara desapareciendo tras ella.

Cuando llegó ella estaba quitándose con rapidez el velo y empezó a sacarse las pulseras y a guardarlas.

— Te juro que esa mujer, _Lady Yuri_ es capaz de tentar a un santo a retorcerle el pescuezo y disfrutarlo y por muy _sacerdotisa_ que soy, Kami sabe que _NO_ soy una santa, tú lo sabes también Gaara, si tengo que soportar otra ronda con esa mujer y sus comentarios voy a arrancar cada mechón de cabello de su cabeza y lo disfrutaré mucho… — Comentó Kagome dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad desde el reflejo del espejo frente a ella, que estaba sentada en la peinadora que había traído consigo e instalado en el amplio walking closet que compartían.

— ¿Tiene una hija no? — Preguntó el sin real interés en la mencionada mujer pero agradeciendo la distracción que su esposa estaba creando para él, con sus comentarios y sus acciones su sola forma de caminar era naturalmente sensual a sus ojos y hervía de ira al pensar en cómo la miraban otros hombres, al punto que tenía que contenerse físicamente de encerrarla en sus habitaciones a diario y no dejarla salir sin él.

— Amy-san, la pobre criatura vivirá su vida bajo el pesado pie de esa mujer si alguien no la auxilia, me temo que Yuri resiente que no eligieras a la asustadiza Amy para tu Kazehime, en fin es su problema con suerte algún día lo superará — Dijo Kagome limpiándose el rostro con un paño húmedo para retirar granos de arena y la película de sudor tras la corta caminata hasta el edificio del Kazekage y proceder a quitarse el Sari, Gaara lanzó un gruñido bajo y la ayudó a salir de los metros y metros de tela que cubrían su lujurioso cuerpo y diez minutos después Kagome vestía un simple Sari blanco con bordados plateados y cristales.

— Kankuro y Baki están en la entrada — Dijo Gaara tomándola del brazo después de ella ponerse los zapatos de cuero suave y desaparecer en un remolino de arena

— Yo, hermana — Saludo Kankuro apenas la vio.

— Kankuro, Baki-sama espero que no le moleste visitar a mi familia, Anji pronto cumple años y prometí ir antes para finiquitar su regalo — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole, no era completa mentira, pero en realidad el regalo de Anji estaba listo y en un pergamino de sellado desde hacía semanas, sabía que Rani y Raja apreciarían saber que su hija también tenía su propio carromato que pasaría a formar parte de la futura dote de la niña cuando llegara a la edad casadera.

— Raja estará complacido — Comento Baki siguiéndole la corriente mientras salían de Suna y tras unos metros Gaara los llevó a todos en su plataforma de arena.

— Mientras estamos aquí, voy a sumergirme en una meditación profunda para conectarme con el mundo espiritual y asegurarme de que estoy equilibrada con el desierto — Explicó Kagome sentada en estilo de flor de loto frente a ellos.

— No hiciste eso en la guerra — Dijo Kankuro.

— No, sólo destroce _todos_ mis sellos sin ninguna ceremonia y tuve que luchar para colocarlos de nuevo y perderme entre el resto de las personas y no terminar como el arma de alguna aldea inescrupulosa, luego estuve caminando entre los dos mundos por casi tres meses, Oh y sin hablar de que _casi_ purifique accidentalmente a todos — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— _Oooh_ , medita, **_medita_ ** — Dijo Kankuro, ganándose una risa baja de Kagome.

Los tres hombres la observaban hundirse cada vez más en la meditación y una hora después dudaban que ella siguiera en la plataforma con ellos, media hora más y Kagome abrió los ojos pestañeando ligeramente, antes de estirarse como un gato atrayendo de inmediato la ardiente mirada de Gaara sobre ella.

— Estamos a media hora del asentamiento donde estarán las caravanas reunidas para los preparativos de celebración del festival de luz — Dijo Kagome conteniendo un bostezo con la mano derecha donde aún se veía su henna, pues aquella mezcla era una de las más concentradas que podían ponerle sin dañar su piel.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estamos cerca? — Preguntó Baki, con curiosidad.

— Yo puedo sentir toda energía vital en el mundo, sea de un persona viva o de aquellos que ya han cruzado este plano astral, puedo sentirlas o incluso verlas tal cual puedo ver a otra persona, eso me permite saber si hay alguien detrás de mí y con suficiente interacción saber también " _quien_ " está detrás de mí — Dijo ella respondiendo la pregunta de Kankuro y aclarándoles su capacidad de detectar a cualquiera de ellos haciéndoles imposible sorprenderla.

— Oh, eso es muy útil — Dijo Kankuro encantado y con un borde de sana envidia y Kagome río con tristeza.

— Si, ahora veo su utilidad… antes, en mi época teníamos este juego con mi nombre " _Kagome_ " los niños cantaban un canción girando en grupos de cinco personas alrededor de una persona vendada, al final cuando la canción terminaba y todos se detenían, la persona del centro tenía que adivinar quién estaba detrás de ella, si lo hacía cambiaba de lugar con esa persona y todo empezaba de nuevo, si no volvían a girar hasta que adivinara — Explico ella con la mirada ausente. — Yo siempre sabía quién estaba detrás de mí y eso era motivo de bromas pesadas y el miedo de los otro niños, entonces no sabía que era una habilidad única, luego se asoció a mi Reiki, como la princesa se mantenía hermosa y joven, una de mis habilidades era saber quién estaba detrás de mí — Explicó ella.

— ¿Que otras habilidades tienes tú? — Pregunto Kankuro con curiosidad.

— ¿Fuera de poder ver el plano espiritual y hablar con los fantasmas? — Dijo Kagome con un deje de risa al ver la expresión de espanto de Kankuro ante la idea de " _hablar con los fantasmas_ ".— No lo sé, aquel Youkai dijo un vez que el tiempo no me tocaba, pero nunca entendí que quiso decir con eso, sé que puedo disparar una flecha a cualquier dirección que puede desaparecer y atacar igual a un enemigo, antes podía ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon y nadie más podía, purificar venenos, miasma, conectar con el espíritu guardián del _Goshinboku_ y otros árboles — Explicó ella distraídamente.

— ¿ _Goshinboku_ , el árbol de las edades de tu historia? — Preguntó Gaara.

— Si claro, el árbol sagrado siempre fue el guardián de mi familia, estaba en el terreno del templo del atardecer, crecí, jugué, reí y lloré muchas veces bajo sus ramas, allí inició mi vida como sacerdotisa justo bajo sus ramas, entonces estaba quinientos años en el pasado desde mi época quince siglos atrás desde ahora — Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa cargada de profundo afecto en sus labios.

— Nunca dijiste que conociste al _Goshinboku_ — Señaló Gaara mirándola atentamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba de vergüenza ante sus palabras.

— Es la costumbre de guardar estos secretos, no es mi intención guardarlos de ti — Dijo Kagome mirando a Gaara a los ojos. — También tuve el honor de conocer y hablar con _Bokuseno-sama_ el árbol sabio se fue con los Youkai a otro plano, y fue el quien me contó la historia real de la perla de Shikon, también dijo que _Goshinboku_ había hecho un juramento de silencio cuando perdieron a _Han'ei no ki,_ dijo que sus últimas palabras serían las de aguardar y proteger al clan correcto que liberaría a su hermano — Añadió ella con solemnidad.

— ¿Él era tu guardián entonces? — Pregunto Baki con reverencia.

— El ES mi guardián como yo lo soy de él — Contestó Kagome sonriendo confirmando la sospecha de los tres hombres que la miraban perplejos al verla decir aquello como si hablara del clima del día.

— Pero si Ebizo-sama dijo que tú templo estaba en algún lugar bajo Suna, tu árbol debe estar muerto — Señaló Kankuro.

— Kankuro, mi templo siempre ha tenido una barrera natural, este es un " _Dios árbol_ " su espíritu duerme puedo _sentirlo_ , pero está allí en algún lugar de Suna, protegiéndome, además no es sólo _MI_ árbol, es el árbol de todos — Contestó ella, justo cuando llegaban hasta las caravanas.

— Saludos, saludos — los recibió un hombretón enorme con el rostro curtido por el sol y la experiencia de la dura vida del desierto.

— Saludos líder Bania — Contestó Gaara con su típica calma mirando al líder de la tribu del Sur, dedicarle una respetuoso saludo dirigido a él y a Kagome.

— Kazekage-sama, Kazehime-sama, Kankuro-san, Baki-san — Saludo el Raja acercándose al grupo junto a dos hombres más de inmediato presentaron sus respetos, tras guiarlos al centro del campamento donde estaba reunido el consejo tribal en pleno, Gaara procedió a explicarles la situación completa y tras unos minutos de shock todos procedieron a explicar con la ayuda de un mapa las nuevas fronteras bajo las que estarían protegidos durante aquel estado de emergencia, tras eso cada líder se retiró para poner orden a sus caravanas mientras tras unas rápidas palabras para calmar a Rani Kagome regresó junto a Gaara.

— ¿Todo listo entonces? — Pregunto Kankuro a Kagome.

— Si, sólo necesitaba calmar un poco a Rani, me temo que mi madre, que en paz descanse puso a Rani en mi camino para que su amor no me faltara — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una triste sonrisa, mientras caminaba junto a Gaara hacia el desierto dejando atrás al campamento nómada.

Los tres hombres la observaron con rapaz atención, mientras ella sacaba sus pergaminos y se formaba una lluvia de diminutos Shikagami en forma de aviones de papel que tomaron vuelo perdiéndose en la noche.

Gaara había visto jutsus de todo tipo, pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse por las cosas que veía que ella podía hacer, y la sensación del poder que ella comandaba, y cada vez que sentía aquel tibio calor asociado con ese poder y lo que podía hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería si su poder fuera conocido o si cayera en malas manos y temía por ella y por todos.

— Gaara, necesito la ayuda de Shukaku para esto — Dijo Kagome mirando hacia el desierto.

— ¿Porque necesitamos al Shukaku? — Pregunto el desconcertado.

— Shukaku es el _guardián_ de la arena, su espíritu está ligado profundamente a este desierto y atreves de ti a Suna y su gente — Explicó ella con calma, preguntándose como reaccionaria el cuándo le explicara un par de cosas de sí mismo que el desconocía.

— Pero Gaara ya no es un jinchuriki — Dijo Baki confundido por las palabras de Kagome.

— Gaara, es y siempre será parte de Shukaku y Shukaku de él, una atadura de almas como la de ellos es _imposible_ de deshacer, ni aún la muerte puede separar a uno del otro, cuando Gaara volvió a la vida y Lady Chiyo murió practicando en el ese jutsu, una parte de Shukaku vino con él, esa parte _siempre_ estará ligada a su _alma_ , si Gaara muriera hoy y mañana reencarnara esa conexión aún existiría, porque de cierta forma Gaara tiene una proporción de Youki más concentrada que el resto y eso lo hacía compatible para convertirse en la _parte racional_ de Shukaku, ambos se complementan como dos caras de la misma moneda — Explico ella con deliberada calma.

— Pero, yo puedo dormir sin causar una masacre y no escucho a Shukaku y sus oscuras amenazas, no lo he hecho desde que volví a la vida — Dijo Gaara conteniendo el leve pánico que se había despertado en el con las palabras de su esposa.

— ¿Si sabías esto, porque no lo dijiste antes? — Preguntó Kankuro.

— Gaara, la conexión está allí puedo ver las ataduras, ustedes están estrechamente conectados por una misma hebra, puedes dormir sin riesgos por que ahora eres más fuerte que él y eso te permite mantenerlo en control y fuera de tu mente incluso mientras descansas, pero recuerda cuando Madara arrastró a los Biju tú también sentiste el tirón y Shukaku impidió que él te tuviera, porque sabía muy bien sobre la conexión entre ustedes — Dijo Kagome mirándolo con calma. — Y no dije nada, Kankuro, por que primero se supone que _no existo_ , segundo ¿Quién iba a creerme? Y tercero ¿Para qué decir algo que a la larga sólo generará situaciones que no queremos? La gente está mejor en la ignorancia en lo que a este tema se refiere — Señaló ella con calma sin alterarse, todos sabían muy bien que de haberse sabido sobre esa conexión, los atentados contra Gaara no habrían parado jamás y Suna habría estado en una eterna guerra interna hasta su inevitable muerte.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a mí? — Preguntó Gaara desconcertado y ligeramente herido por su falta de confianza.

— Gaara tú estabas tranquilo, por primera vez desde tu llegada a este mundo estabas en _paz_ sin la carga y la preocupación de creerte un monstruo, algo que temer y odiar Gaara, si por mi habría sido me habría llevado este conocimiento a la tumba con tal de verte feliz, viviendo tu vida como debió haber sido desde el principio, pero el Daimyo y sus juegos me obligaron a decirte esto — Explicó Kagome con genuina tristeza tomando las manos de Gaara en las suyas, dándoles un ligero apretón que el devolvió mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad.

— ¿No soy un peligro? — Preguntó el preocupado y aliviado de saber que no era falta de confianza, ella solo quería _protegerlo_ y que estuviera en paz y feliz él no podía condenar eso, pues eso era lo que él quería para ella también.

— No, eres ahora más fuerte que él, lo suficiente como para mantenerlo a raya, además tienes un ancla que le impide tomar control sobre ti, estas casado con la _Shikon no miko_ modestia aparte y si el trata de salirse de control lo sabré y a él no va a gustarle lo que puedo hacerle, después de todo el ES un Youkai y yo, soy una miko bastante decente en mis habilidades — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa, sin querer recalcar que de hecho ella era la miko más poderosa que había existido y existiría.

— Y aun así te casaste conmigo — Murmuró el mirándola sin comprenderlo.

— ¿Quieres devolverme entonces **_esposo_**? — Preguntó ella con seriedad, mirándolo preocupada y muy nerviosa a su reacción.

— **_Eres mía_** — Respondió el con calmada posesividad mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Ese es un rasgo típico en los _Youkai_ , son increíblemente _posesivos_ sobre todo de su _pareja_ — Señaló Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco por un instante, antes de sonreír mirando las caras de perplejidad de Kankuro y Baki que observaban aquella conversación con un claro deje de incredulidad. — ¿Puedes llamarlo? — Preguntó ella, Gaara la miró a los ojos como buscando algo que al parecer encontró en ellos.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? — Preguntó el, satisfecho de no haber encontrado duda o temor en los ojos de Kagome, ella no lo miraba diferente de como siempre lo había mirado, para ella él era simplemente un hombre, sin añadiduras de ningún tipo.

— Siéntate en la arena y medita un poco, busca la conexión dentro de ti es una energía familiar para ti — Respondió ella con calma, mientras Gaara hacia lo que ella le había sugerido, bajo la mirada de Baki y Kankuro ambos estuvieron sentados uno frente al otro por varios minutos, cuando Kagome abrió los ojos levantó una mano aún pintada con la henna de su boda con la palma abierta hacia donde estaba a lo lejos el campamento nómada, que se cubrió de inmediato con una burbuja traslúcida que desapareció de inmediato, ella no quería que supieran de Shukaku y Gaara.

— **_Aaaaah ya estoy aquí, una hermosa noche para una masacre_** — Anunció su llegada Shukaku con una estridente carcajada cargada de desquiciada malicia, mientras la arena explotaba a unos diez metros de ellos. — **_¿Dónde está mi viejo contenedor? Te he sentido llamarme Gaara ¿Acaso me extrañas, extrañas la sangre, los gritos, las suplicas y el terror?_** — Dijo con un tono desquiciado sin dejar de reír.

— ¡Shukaku-sama, deberías sentir mucha vergüenza! — Dijo Kagome mirando fijamente a la bestia gigante, que se giró por completo hacia ella, mientras Gaara se interponía entre ambos cubriéndola con su cuerpo por inercia.

— **_¿Y a quien tenemos aquí, me trajiste un regalo Gaara, un juguete?_** — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

— _Mi esposa_ no es un regalo o un juguete — Respondió Gaara con calma. Al menos no para ti pensó el negándose a compartirla, si ella fuera un juguete entonces sería SU juguete y nadie más la tocaría más que él.

— **_¿Esposa, alguien está lo suficientemente desquiciado para casarse contigo?_** — Preguntó la bestia con oscura malicia.

— ¡ _Shukaku, es suficiente_! — Soltó Kagome con seca autoridad soltándose de Gaara y rodeándolo hasta quedar a la vista, lo que pasó después ninguno de ellos lo habría predicho jamás, Shukaku al verla sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y acto seguido estaba sobre la arena con las patas delanteras frente a su rostro y la barriga pegada en la arena mostrándole el cuello a Kagome en clara señal de sumisión.

— **_Miko-sama eres tú, de verdad eres tú, no estábamos seguros si lo habíamos imaginado en el calor de la batalla, pero si eres, eres real, la Shikon no miko, la sacerdotisa de todos los tiempo, la más poderosa_** — Dijo Shukaku con emoción, dejando de lado la malicia, mirando a Kagome con reverencia, tanto a Gaara como al resto de los presentes la imagen era bizarra, la enorme bestia postrada frente a la diminuta y delicada mujer, mirándola con abierta reverencia.

— Solo Kagome _Shukaku-sama_ , y voy a pedirte que por favor no atormentes a mi _esposo,_ _tu lado racional y amo_ , sabes muy bien que sin el tú te volverías una verdadera bestia sin mente y yo no tendría más remedio que purificarte allí donde estés — Señaló ella con las manos en las caderas como si estuviera regañando a un niño caprichoso y no a una bestia gigantesca.

— **_Ooooh, compañera_** — Dijo el sorprendido sin ofenderse por el _regaño/amenaza_ , mirándola con un brillo peculiar en los ojos negros y dorados.

— No vamos a discutir _eso_ ahora mismo _Shukaku-sama_ hay cosas más importantes — Señaló ella no queriendo discutir el obvio reclamo del Youkai, ambos sabían que espiritualmente él era la bestia interna de Gaara y su reclamo era sólo a nivel _espiritual_ y no existía, puesto que sin el instinto guiándolo Gaara no la había marcado con Youki como los antiguos Youkai solían hacer con sus compañeras.

— **_¿Que puede ser más importante que esto miko-sama?_** — Pregunto Shukaku con mortal seriedad sorprendiendo mucho a Gaara, Baki y a Kankuro que miraban la interacción perplejos.

— ¿Tal vez el hecho de que el Daimyo del viento está atentando contra Suna y busca destruirnos por completo? — Dijo Kagome con un deje de exasperación. Shukaku gruñó con furia, sus ojos brillando con ira.

— **_Lo mataré_** — Gruñó furioso removiendo la arena con furia, mientras se levantaban remolinos alrededor de él.

— ¿Gaara te importaría explicarle todo? — Dijo Kagome enviándole una ola de Reiki muy suave calmando la ira de Shukaku, Gaara accedió y pronto empezó a explicarle lo sucedido y los planes que tenían para proteger la aldea y a los nómadas mientras ejecutaban la segunda fase del plan y buscaban una audiencia con el emperador para hablar por Suna.

— **_¿Que necesita de Shukaku Hime-sama?_** — Preguntó Shukaku finalmente después de unos minutos de silencio.

— Por ahora, sólo necesito que me ayudes a dirigir mis Sutras para levantar una kekkai que abarque tanto a Suna como a la ruta de las caravanas por el desierto y un poco más — Explicó ella con calma, Shukaku aceptó de inmediato, y pronto estaba guiándola, diciéndole cuanto expandir y guiando sus Sutras a través del viento hasta que abarcaban el rango que ella había señalado, entonces levantó una barrera sobre Shukaku y Gaara, mientras el último con la arena la ayudaba a emplazar los Sutras profundamente en el suelo, antes de Kagome levantar su rostro hacia el cuarto menguante del cielo y frente a ellos iluminarse de los pies a la cabeza, con sus ojos brillando con incandescente luz y formar un amplio círculo horizontal con sus manos en el aire y un amplio giro con sus pies hundidos hasta los tobillos en arena, y culminar con un circulo vertical desde por encima de su cabeza estirando al máximo los brazos hasta la arena hundiendo los puños en ella y cerrándolos con fuerza frente a ella que terminó arrodillada en la arena, entonces la luz estalló un instante antes de volver con rapidez a retraerse dentro de ella, y Gaara sintió un ligero velo caer sobre ellos antes de armonizar con el resto del ambiente como si realmente no estuviera allí, más él sabía que estaban en efecto bajo una barrera, apenas Kagome disolvió la barrera donde lo había dejado junto a Shukaku Gaara apareció al lado de Kagome que estaba aún arrodillada en la arena respirando en jadeos agotados.

— Wow, eso fue wow se sintió como el abrazo de mamá o Matsuri — Murmuró Kankuro palpándose el pecho, mientras Baki junto a él hacía lo mismo.

— **_El Reiki es un poder interesante, pero el poder de la Shikon no miko le dio un tono diferente al Reiki, eso fue lo que la hizo diferente del resto y la más poderosa de todas las sacerdotisas, su compasión no tenía límites, por eso su poder se traduce como "amor" humanos y Youkai por igual la amaron y protegieron y ella a su vez nos amó y protegió con muchos sacrificios_** — Dijo Shukaku solemnemente viendo a Gaara levantarla con extremo cuidado en sus brazos mientras ella respiraba pausadamente dormida entre sus brazos.

— Hablas como si lo supieras de primera mano — Dijo Gaara preocupado por el estado de agotamiento de Kagome.

— **_Mi padre era vasallo de Miroku-sama y su clan, cuando "Kaguya" encontró al árbol maldito, ella robó muchos cachorros para cargar la energía necesaria para su hibernación, Youkai de todo tipo, mi madre fue una Inu Youkai extranjera de Oriente medio, fui el más fuerte de la camada y el más curioso, al final mi curiosidad me dejó sin cuerpo y con mi energía vital y alma absorbida por un árbol y aquí estoy ahora, aún en mi cautiverio podía saber sobre la Shikon no miko y sus batallas, el árbol mantenía una conciencia con el resto del mundo y siendo parte de él, todos los más fuertes que fuimos apresados y conservamos nuestra esencia, dentro de él compartíamos esa conciencia colectiva_** — Dijo el mirando de cerca a la mujer. — **_Gaara, ella debe ser protegida, hay quienes la querrán para sí mismos por el enorme poder que ella tiene, por el significado de su sola existencia para este mundo y sus habitantes o simplemente por quien ella es, tú tienes que protegerla, ella es nuestra pareja_** — Dijo con un borde afilado y amenazador que ni aún Gaara le conocía y no sabía si sentirse preocupado por aquello, un Shukaku salvaje y desquiciado era preocupante, pero este compuesto y consciente era verdaderamente aterrador.

— Es _mi_ esposa, no _nuestra_ — Señaló el sin poder evitarlo aferrando posesivamente a Kagome contra su pecho, Shukaku echo la cabeza atrás y rio con ganas.

— **_Somos uno desde el momento en que tú te formaste en el vientre de tu madre, sentí el tirón en mi apenas fuiste concebido, eventualmente yo habría venido a ti cuando fueras lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptarme, pero ellos forzaron todo antes de tiempo, no es que disfrutara de la maldita vasija donde estaba, pero unos pocos años nos habrían hecho bien a ambos_** — Señaló el sorprendiéndolos a todos. — **_Eso quiere decir que compartimos un alma Gaara y tu esposa es también mi compañera, nuestra compañera mi anclaje a la cordura y ni aun ella puede negarlo_** — Dijo antes de tocar con una garra uno de los diminutos pies de Kagome con suma delicadeza y disolverse en la arena desapareciendo.

— Bien, admito que ESO, no me lo esperaba — Dijo Kankuro perplejo.

— ¿Cómo creen que reaccione ella cuando se lo digas? — Pregunto Baki mirando a Gaara, tenso con Kagome profundamente dormida en brazos.

— No lo sé — Respondió Gaara observándola dormir inocentemente contra su pecho, mientras los elevaba en su plataforma de arena, Kankuro y Baki se encargaron de despedirse de los nómadas y enviaron a un par de clones con mensajes para los vigías de las fronteras para que se ubicaran en los nuevos puntos justo detrás de la barrera invisible, cuando regresaron a Suna con un fuerte genjutsu todos los vieron regresar con una activa Kagome caminando junto a él, cuando en realidad venía dormida en sus brazos y no despertaría sino hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	19. Cap 19: Cambio de planes

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Ella no deja de sorprenderme con su humildad y el profundo respeto de sus dones me demuestra que no puedo merecer a alguien como ella, aun así ella está aquí junto a mí, mi **inocente seductora** , he aprendido que ella sin importar que, jamás podrá dejar de ser inocente y que ahora yo seré el guardián y protector de esa inocencia, su señor, su amigo, su amante, su esposo y tal vez algún día, su amado… _

_Creo realmente que ella es la única que podría amarme y yo… creo que ese "aprecio" no es simple aprecio… lo que siento es demasiado fuerte para solo ser llamado "aprecio" ella merece más, ella merece absolutamente todo lo que tenga para dar y aun mas, pero no sé cómo demostrar amor… sí, creo que la amo pero no estoy seguro si es así como se siente el amor…_

 _Ahora que estamos verdaderamente a salvo y ella me ha develado cosas sobre mí mismo que hasta ahora desconocía, no la culpo ni la condeno, de haber sabido que era un Jinchuriki jamás me habría casado con ella por temor a ponerla en riesgo y hacerle daño… No sé lo que nos traerá el futuro, pero estaré allí sosteniendo su mano en la mía preparado para enfrentar lo que sea, junto a ella soy aún más fuerte de lo que jamás fui sin ella estaré perdido nuevamente en la oscuridad donde esperé inútilmente el reencuentro con mis seres queridos, durante mi temporada en el mas allá."_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 19: Cambio de planes.**

* * *

Aún era de madrugada cuando Gaara despertó con la tibia espalda de su esposa pegada a su pecho desnudo, mientras sus manos estaban enroscadas alrededor de ella presionándola aún más contra él acariciando su suave piel por inercia, el tenue olor a lavanda, manzanilla y pureza lo relajaban invitándolo a hundir su rostro en la juntura del cuello y el hombro de la suave y cálida mujer entre sus brazos, aspirar profundamente y dormir una vez más, lo contrario a cuando deslizaba sus manos grandes por la suave piel de ella buscando estimularla a dejar de lado aquel inocente pudor que insistía en aferrarse a ella y que secretamente le gustaba que aún tuviera, porque cuando lograba su objetivo y ese tenue aroma se transformaba en poder, excitación, calor y crudo deseo, el disfrutaba de verse reflejado en los ojos de ella transformados en ardiente plata líquida llenos de deseó y necesidad de él.

Gaara admitía en la intimidad de su mente que habían muchas cosas sobre su esposa que siempre serían un misterio para él, al igual que aceptaba que a cierto nivel ella lo preocupaba y le daba un poco de miedo, ella manejaba demasiado poder y tenía una mente privilegiada y extraordinariamente activa, siempre buscando nuevos conocimientos, siempre trabajando en alguna nueva idea o experimento; si a la edad de ocho había podido crear una escuela, ¿Que podría hacer ahora con los recursos correctos?

Sólo el conocimiento que los libros que Baki puso en sus manos días después de comprometerse con ella junto a lo que ella le había dicho y demostrado mantenía sus preocupaciones a raya, ella había demostrado ser una mujer profundamente honorable y con unos ideales inquebrantables.

Bajó la mirada hacia ella, aun durmiendo inocentemente y se contentó con tenerla allí entre sus brazos, respirando en el tranquilo patrón que sólo el sueño le da a una persona. El aún estaba a la espera de que algo malo ocurriera, aún no creía todo lo que había recibido de aquel matrimonio, que era con creces muchísimo más de lo que jamás había imaginado, por que ciertamente el no esperaba que una mujer como Kagome que lo viera a "el" no el Kazekage y su poder sobre la aldea, no al Jinchuriki y el arma inestable que había sido ni nada más, solo el, y ella lo había hecho y lo aceptaba plenamente en su vida, su alma y su cuerpo sin dudas y sin contenerse, ella se daba a él plenamente dejando de lado su pudor con su adecuada coacción y él no había esperado nada de eso en su futuro y tenerlo ahora cuando se le había negado era una chocante sorpresa que lo llenaba de profunda humildad.

Mientras amanecía, Gaara permanecía allí con ella acurrucada contra él, una práctica que se había establecido entre ellos desde la primera noche que habían compartido como esposos sin poder creer aún que era cierto y la mujer junto a él era total e irrevocablemente suya, entonces la había observado detalladamente estudiando cada detalle de su rostro durmiendo confiada a su cuidado, entonces cuando ella había despertado él había visto la lluvia de emociones pasar por su rostro y cuando el pánico había ganado fuerza mientras ella intentaba huir, Gaara había sentido un golpe de dolor aún más intenso que su experiencia con aquella prostituta tantos años atrás, sólo la nerviosa e inocente explicación de su esposa había sanado instantáneamente aquel dolor y él había pasado a seducirla sin temor de ser rechazado, desde entonces se aseguraba de estar allí cuando ella despertara, bien fuera para seducirla o para simplemente estar con ella, sus diferentes responsabilidades los mantenían esforzándose para compartir más y seguir conociéndose y formando vínculos.

 **====== Flash Back ======**

— Matsuri lleva estos documentos a el área de envío y tráeme los documentos de hoy por favor — Dijo Gaara pasando frente al escritorio de Matsuri, que lo miro con curiosidad.

— Si Kazekage-sama — Respondió Matsuri sonrojada antes de salir a cumplir sus órdenes.

Al entrar en su oficina Gaara dejó de lado la versión mediana de su vasija y procedió a deshacer el sello de almacenamiento del pergamino donde su reemplazo de tres días había guardado los documentos en los que por su boda él no había podido revisar.

Durante toda aquella mañana Gaara había trabajado sin parar y cuando Matsuri le avisó que era hora de almorzar Gaara la ignoró y siguió hundido hasta los codos en sus documentos dispuesto a adelantar todo lo que pudiera antes de que la hora de volver a casa llegara y Kankuro lo arrastrara fuera de la oficina, no era que el fuera a quejarse él quería volver a casa y absorber como una esponja, la atención que su esposa le había dedicado los tres días que llevaban de casados.

— Saludos Kazekage, buenos días — Lo saludó su esposa sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Gaara la observó sorprendido de verla, vestida con su túnica blanca con bajo fondo verde agua y velo blanco con bordado verde a juego y sus joyas de plata — ¿Listo para almorzar? Matsuri-chan ya iba de salida — Agregó ella sonriéndole mientras colocaba un bolso de tela sobre su escritorio antes de inclinarse hacia él y plantar un beso en su mejilla derecha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Gaara desconcertado, sintiendo de inmediato que había sido la reacción incorrecta cuando la gentil sonrisa en los labios de su esposa se borró de inmediato, siendo reemplazada por una expresión herida oculta rápidamente por duda y vergüenza. — Kagome

— Creí que sería buena idea venir a almorzar contigo, para asegurarme de que comas correctamente y para compartir contigo, las comidas son también el medio común para formar lazos entre familia, o parejas en nuestro caso — Respondió ella alejándose de él antes de que el pudiera detenerla. — Pero si estoy interrumpiendo y tomando mucho de tu tiempo, tal vez sea mejor que envíes a Matsuri-chan por tu almuerzo en casa, así al menos estaré tranquila sabiendo que estás comiendo correctamente, discúlpame por favor — Dijo ella dándole una leve venía nómada antes de volverse dispuesta a abandonar la oficina, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso más, Gaara la envolvía con un apretado abrazo, respirando el aroma de los cabellos perfumados, sintiendo el pecho a punto de explotarle por la desconocida y cálida emoción que lo embargaba.

— No te vayas por favor, discúlpame, en mi defensa solo puedo decir que estaba sorprendido y no esperaba que quisieras estar conmigo más tiempo del necesario — Dijo Gaara al oído de Kagome apretándola contra él, conteniendo las ganas de deslizar sus manos por sus caderas y abarcar los pechos llenos de su esposa y cumplir una fantasía con ella sobre su escritorio, en esos momentos necesitaba reparar el daño que había hecho sin querer.

— Eres mi esposo, claro que quiero compartir contigo y las comidas son los momentos más importantes para crear lazos con la familia y tú y yo aún estamos conociéndonos — Dijo ella volviéndose entre sus brazos y levantando su mirada azul grisácea hacia el con un brillo de terca seguridad, que él se encontró bajando su rostro hacia el de ella y besándola hasta dejarlos a ambos sin aliento.

— Entonces no se diga más, comamos juntos — Dijo el tras recuperar el aliento, guiándola hacia la mesa baja en su oficina y desde entonces las comidas en especial los almuerzos se habían vuelto sagrados para él y pronto todos aprendieron a no molestarlo en esas horas.

 **======Fin De Flash Back ======**

— ¿Gaara? — lo llamó Kagome por tercera vez, era extraño que él no contestara a la primera, porque generalmente el siempre despertaba primero, porque a pesar de poder dormir tres horas seguidas ahora él siempre se quedaba en cama con ella.

— Buenos días — Saludó el besándole la frente y apretándola contra él, arrancado de su agradable recuerdo de ambos.

— Te llame varias veces — Dijo ella acariciando el musculoso antebrazo que rodeaba su cuerpo justo por debajo de sus pechos que NO habían regresado a su talla anterior obligándola a modificar toda su ropa para su consternación. — ¿Preocupado?

— Un poco, aunque estaba pensando en ti — Admitió el restregando su duro cuerpo contra ella mientras deslizaba su brazo fuera del cerrado abrazo en el que la mantenía y empezaba a acariciarla, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello besando y mordiendo su camino hasta sus labios, perdiéndose en ella y los siguientes minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada coherente mientras en Suna amanecía y ellos se entregaban a una pasión que no parecía menguar.

Al amanecer Kagome había presentado su baja formal ante la directiva del hospital alegando que necesitaba más tiempo para sus investigaciones sobre nuevos métodos quirúrgicos y varios jutsus que estaba desarrollando para mejorar la calidad del servicio, el hospital la vio partir con genuina preocupación, pero sabiendo que ella efectivamente aportaría aún más desde su laboratorio privado que en consulta, después de todo ella había desarrollado varias técnicas muy efectivas que le había enseñado aún pequeño grupo de ninjas médicos que habían logrado pasar rigurosas pruebas para aprender directamente con ella, obligando a la academia mejorar el entrenamiento de sus alumnos aún más para que pudieran tomar cursos especializados sobre las nuevas técnicas que se estaban desarrollando y exigían más esfuerzo y conocimientos del ninja médico, hasta entonces Kagome había prohibido la enseñanza de sus técnicas fuera del grupo que ella misma había entrenado.

Tras aquello, como formalismo ella había ido al consejo a informarles sobre aquel acontecimiento y tras la típica deliberación Kagome estaría de baja por un año a partir de aquel día con opciones de regresar antes si su investigación se lo permitía y en caso de necesitar más tiempo, tenía que volver al consejo y justificar la razón.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome observó con calma la larga lista que tenía en sus manos, confirmando que todo lo que necesitaría para aquella misión estaría a su alcance, lo último que deseaba era arruinar todo porque le faltara alguna cosa que en su momento ella pasó por alto, porque simplemente enloquecería o se moriría de rabia por tonta y si vivía para contarlo jamás se lo perdonaría.

Revisó cada cosa con calma y cuidado y cuando confirmó el último articulo dentro de su lista, tomó su caja de herramientas y otra lista más y se dedicó de lleno a revisar cada aspecto del funcionamiento de su carromato.

El sistema hidráulico domestico estaba controlado por una bomba principal la cual podía manejar con facilidad desde el mando sobre el lavaplatos, tras desmontar el panel de madera que lo cubría, Kagome paso horas desmontando y cambiando filtros y sellos dándole el mantenimiento adecuado al sistema hidráulico por aquel año descubriendo en una filtración menor la razón por la que Matsuri había quedado a medio enjabonar durante su último viaje afortunadamente el agua perdida había ido a parar a la bandeja que recolectaba agua de la humedad para mantener el motor que operaba el carromato a una temperatura adecuada.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Gaara aquella noche cuando llegó al carromato estacionando detrás de su casa y encontró a Kagome revisando con fija atención la pantalla del carromato y tocando el vidrio del panel de mando de forma rápida y rítmica y cuando se acercó a ella se sorprendió verla escribir una serie de comandos y ver que en la pantalla principal había lo que parecía ser un diseño lineal del carromato con todas sus partes y maquinaria oculta entre los paneles de madera.

— Ohhh saludos esposo — Saludó Kagome atrayendo a Gaara hasta ella y dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de volver su nada a la pantalla cuando un sonido llamó su atención. — Esto es el sistema operativo del carromato, está completamente reflejado aquí, estoy buscando algún error o falla para repararla antes de que estemos en una situación arriesgada y pueda fallarnos.

— Dijiste que nunca había fallado — Le recordó el con calma sentándose en un banco de madera traído hasta allí por un Shikigami en forma de niña.

— Es cierto jamás me ha fallado, pero el secreto para que no falle es justamente la continua revisión y mantenimiento preventivo de todos los sistemas. — Dijo ella con calma sonriéndole después de verificar el sonido y confirmar que el número de armas en el carromato era justo el que señalaba el sistema.

— Es más complejo de lo que creí. — Dijo el preocupado y pensando en los carromatos que había encargado construir para los civiles.

— No lo es, yo solo soy maniática y prefiero evitarme sorpresas, Gaara tengo algo que decirte… tengo una versión más grande de mi carromato que esta y no está registrada, nadie sabe que la tengo y de hecho allí están mis principales invernaderos y es donde generalmente solía hacer mis experimentos más importantes… ¿Quieres conocerlo? — Pregunto Kagome mordiéndose el labio inferior con un claro deje de nervios.

— No me sorprende que tengas un lugar así… claro que quiero conocerlo — Respondió el de inmediato, complacido de que ella eligiera compartir eso con él.

 **===E S D D===**

— Ustedes tienen que mantener la parte a la perfección, no puede haber errores de ningún tipo, confío en que puedas mantener la farsa — Dijo Gaara seriamente una semana después viendo a Kankuro junto a dos copias perfectas de Kagome y el.

— Nadie podrá notarlo — Prometió Kankuro con seriedad, él sabía muy bien lo que dependía de una ejecución magistral de parte de cada uno de los implicados en esta misión que era imposible de clasificar cuando está en juego no solo tu vida y futuro si no de todos aquellos a los que en su momento había jurado proteger.

— Yo me encargaré de ayudar a Kankuro — Aseguró Baki observando con calma a la poderosa pareja.

— Entonces deséenos suerte, vamos a necesitar mucha — Dijo Kagome dejando a un par de Shikagami con Kankuro. — En caso de _extrema_ emergencia te ayudarán — Dijo Kagome y Kankuro asintió, mientras Gaara y ella colocaban sobre ellos un fuerte genjutsu y se transformaban frente a los ojos de dos en un par de ninjas de la arena que formaban parte del grupo de marionetas mezcladas entre los shinobi de la arena que Kankuro había creado tiempo atrás y aún mantenía entre los shinobi.

— Los Dioses siempre le han sonreído mi Lady, esperaremos por ustedes — Dijo Ebizo con calma, sintiendo inagotable fe por ella.

— Esperemos que sigan felices conmigo Ebizo-sama, hasta entonces no te vayas sin despedirte de mí — Dijo Kagome con la voz más aguda y aniñada, el anciano sonrió asintiendo.

— Vamos — Dijo Gaara con un tono de voz suave, mirando desde sus ojos negros a una joven morena de cabellos cortos y ojos dorados, Kankuro había creado un par de marionetas con aquellas apariencias y los había hecho pasar por ninjas junto a algunos otros, esa idea había ayudado a desmantelar la facción de rebeldes que habían tratado de revocarlo a inicios del año y una vez más mostraba su versátil utilidad.

Cuando la pareja de shinobi salió con su misión del edificio del Kazekage y atravesó las puertas de Suna, nadie más que los Anbu elite, Ebizo del consejo, Kankuro como jefe de seguridad, Baki como jefe de interrogación y Matsuri sabían que el futuro de la aldea dependía de ellos dos, mientras tanto ellos mantendrían el orden en Suna, mientras Gaara y ella combatían al Daimyo y sus planes de destrucción desde la mismísima capital imperial.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara y Kagome avanzaban con rapidez sobre la arena sin decir ninguna palabra entre ellos, ambos estaban plenamente entregados a la misión entre manos, para aquella ocasión Gaara había dispuesto salir bajo el amparo de la noche primero que nada para evitar que Kagome estuviera expuesta al inclemente sol del desierto más tiempo del necesario si podía evitarlo, porque independientemente de que ella le explicara las razones por las que antes se había ganado una monumental quemadura solar, él quería eliminar aquella posibilidad por completo y segundo porque bajo el amparo de la noche sería más difícil detectarlos y podrían cubrir más horas de viaje.

— Vamos a detenernos un rato — Dijo Gaara con calma observado con atención las dunas que se veían infinitas a pesar de aun estar bajo la protección de la barrera que ella había creado sobre ellos.

— Prepara una fogata y yo hare té dulce para ambos y algo para que comamos — Sugirió Kagome levantando una barrera espiritual por precaución, ella no quería que alguna patrulla de guardia los viera o alguna de las caravanas y sacando un pergamino de su "diminuta" cartera y tras hacer una serie de sellos abrió el pergamino azul claro y sacó una manta beige gruesa que extendió sobre la arena mientras Gaara hacia lo que le había pedido, cuando el pequeño fuego estuvo listo y Gaara se sentó junto a ella sobre la manta frente al fuego a una distancia segura de las llamas, Kagome ya había sacado comida preparada de sus otros pergaminos aun en periodo de prueba y estaba sirviendo él té previamente preparado y conservado en un termo.

— A veces olvido que conoces bien la vida del desierto — Dijo el aceptando la taza de té de menta caliente y una Obento pequeño.

— Lo se… incluso mi apariencia no es la típica en el desierto ¿Verdad? Pero si te pones a ver, yo no encajaría en ningún lugar de este nuevo mundo — Señaló Kagome nostálgica tomando un sorbo se té endulzado. — Al principio no sabía nada del desierto más allá de lo que una vez vi en un programa de televisión en mi época, donde mostraban un reportaje del desierto del Sahara y admito que no lo vi completo… tal vez entonces debí haber prestado más atención a las señales… pero antes era de mente muy estrecha y no creía en " _señales_ " a menos que me golpeara con fuerza y no pudiera rebatir con "lógica" lo que estaba frente a mis ojos — Dijo ella riéndose de sí misma mientras Gaara comía, bebía y la observaba sin poder reconciliarse con la imagen que mostraba, no era que el fuera lo suficientemente superficial como para que su apariencia dictaminara su juicio o sentimientos, era solo que él se había acostumbrado a verla tal cual era.

— Ahora estas en un mundo en que ignorar una señal puede costarte la vida — Señaló Gaara con calma, sabiendo que ella había cambiado de la niña incrédula que alguna vez había sido y le había comentado abiertamente con variadas e increíbles anécdotas como poco a poco había tenido que madurar y aprender a sobrevivir.

— Si… afortunadamente aprendí, los días que estuve deambulando en el desierto cuando llegue a este mundo tuve unas cuantas lecciones rápidas, primero mi cuerpo entonces era diminuto, no podía exigirme lo mismo que con casi dieciocho antes de venir aquí, estaba acostumbrada a exigirme así que aprendí después de las primeras seis horas corriendo y rodando por la arena que debía tomar varios descansos, lo segundo que apestaba ser una albina en medio del sol del desierto lo tercero que las tormentas pueden salir de la nada, que las noches son tan frías que puedo ver el vaho de mi aliento y que aun cuando no hay sol sobre mí, el desierto se cobra la misma cantidad de energía que si estuviera bajo el, así que una bebida caliente con mucha azúcar puede salvar tu vida, desafortunadamente entonces tenía muy pocas reservas de comida y una limitada cantidad de agua — Relató ella entre bocados y sorbos de té, recordando el doloroso frio que había amenazado con entumecerla por días hasta dar con la caravana medio muerta del agotamiento, deshidrata y con hambre, al punto de sentir un horrible dolor de estómago que no menguaba y solo parecía empeorar con el tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — Pregunto Gaara molesto imaginando a la pequeña versión de su esposa deambulando por el desierto sin ninguna protección o algo para subsistir.

— Use mi Reiki, luego el Youki y al final lo que entonces no sabía que ustedes llamaban " ** _Chakra_** ", como sacerdotisa aprendí a caer en varios niveles de meditación así que cuando caía la noche buscaba un lugar me metía en mi saco de dormir con todo y mi bolso y me dejaba caer en una profunda meditación levantando una kekkai apretada alrededor de mí y me obligaba a usar mi energía para mantenerme lo más tibia que pudiera y funcionando — Explico ella dejando su Obento vacío a un lado y terminando él te de un trago.

— Siento mucho que pasaras por eso — Dijo Gaara entregándole el Obento y la taza vacía viéndola sellar todo en un pergamino azul oscuro.

— No te preocupes, no fue bonito o agradable pero sobreviví y de paso aprendí varias valiosas lecciones. — Respondió ella con calma mirándolo a los ojos sin mostrar un ápice de rencor a lo que había vivido.

— Ya lo creo… vamos entonces — Respondió el echando a caminar con calma junto a ella, horas después cuando estaba despuntando el amanecer de un nuevo día llegaron al borde de la barrera, al atravesarla, Gaara y Kagome se volvieron más cautelosos y alertas eventualmente terminaron cruzándose con un grupo de Shinobi rebeldes en busca de una recompensa por la destrucción de Suna, Gaara y Kagome habían combatido diez grupos diferentes en total antes de llegar a la frontera y para entonces había reunido entre los dos información suficiente para destruir al Daimyo por medio de la diplomacia o las armas.

Diez horas después de haber salido de Suna y haber combatido varios grupos de asesinos fuera de la barrera, donde habían estado deambulando en busca de infiltrarse en Suna e iniciar el caos por orden del Daimyo según la información que ambos habían " _obtenido_ " , Kagome y Gaara ingresaron en el carromato que Kagome había modificado con poderosas barreras y potentes salvaguardas, ambos estaban tensos y muy preocupados por lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la barrera y las implicaciones de que el Daimyo contratara sin ninguna cautela por su parte _asesinos_ para causar caos en Suna, Kagome conjuró su Shikagami para que se encargará de manejar el carromato, esperando que su último invento para almacenar chakra y multiplicarlo dándoles energía renovable y casi inagotable cumpliera con aquella tarea, hasta entonces ella había hecho trabajar su dispositivo durante veinte horas seguidas sin falla, y ahora la forzaría aún más.

— Esta versión es la distinta — Señaló Gaara viendo a Kagome deshacer el genjutsu mientras el hacía lo propio con el suyo y empezar a desvestirse en la amplia habitación de aquella versión que ella había compartido solo con el hasta entonces.

— No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a estar en este viaje y creo que me volveré loca si no tenemos más espacio, creí que te gustaba esta versión cuando te la mostré — Dijo ella volviéndose a mirarlo aún con la ropa interior puesta.

— Me gusta, sólo señalaba que era diferente — Dijo el sentándose al borde de la enorme cama de cuatro postes observándola con creciente deseo, él no podía obtener suficiente de ella.

— ¿Tal vez necesitas algo que te ayude a acostumbrarte a esta versión? — Dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa pícara mientras caminaba hacia el viendo el brillo depredador en los ojos de su esposo cobrar más fuerza haciéndola desearlo de la misma forma que el a ella, ¿Qué más daba si ella quería dormir unas diez horas seguidas? Simplemente no podía negarse a él cuándo estaba mirándola así; Kagome avanzó con deliberada lentitud hasta meterse entre sus piernas y abrazar el rostro de el contra sus pechos acariciando su amplia espalda.

— Creo, que me gusta mucho tu idea — Murmuró el aferrándole los glúteos con las manos atrayéndola hacia él y atrapando su boca en un beso devastador, luego de eso ninguno dijo una palabra coherente por mucho tiempo y cuando regresaron al mundo racional ya habían atravesado la frontera con la tierra de los lagos.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara caminaba con calma por los largos pasillos, el aún no lograba entender por completo como ella podía hacer que aquello funcionará, sospechaba que su propia magia tenía mucho que ver, le había costado un poco digerir muchas cosas sobre su esposa, sus poderes, su historia, su influencia en su propio mundo entre muchas cosas más sobre todo su magia, el sentía que si ella podía aceptarlo a pesar de su pasado él podía aceptarla con todos aquellos secretos y poderes.

Tenían una semana viajando sin detenerse el Shikagami manejaba el vehículo todo el tiempo y Kagome y el habían discutido miles de estrategias para solucionar aquella amenaza, sin hablar de los encuentros apasionados que compartían en varias oportunidades en distintos puntos de aquella versión del carromato entre otras cosas y el tiempo que ella se tomaba en descargar chakra para que el carromato siguiera en movimiento.

— Gaara, ven a ver esto — lo llamó Kagome desde el fondo de la habitación en donde él acababa de entrar, el lugar estaba lleno de cosas que ella había inventado y que aún les faltaba trabajo.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunto el viendo un diminuto jarrón de metal parecido a su vasija, que podía abarcar con su puño, de color beige arena y un diminuto sello sobre relieve en negro igual al de su vasija.

— Esto es algo que he estado pensando _solo_ para ti, este bebé puede contener _toneladas_ de arena, por su tamaño tu podrías tenerlo sobre ti y nadie lo detectaría, sólo puedes destaparlo tú y no hay forma en que puedan arrebatártelo una vez el sello se active prácticamente será una extensión tuya y nadie podrá separarlo de ti si es tu deseo conservarlo — Dijo Kagome recordando el Mokomoko de Sesshomaru que era de donde había sacado muchas ideas parecidas a esa y mostrándole una delicada botella plateada en forma de estilizada "gota" que colgaba en forma de dije de una de las muchas pulseras de Kagome. — Aquí hay sólo veinte kilos de plata, entre mis joyas destruidas y otras más compre para esto y desde ya te diré, espero conseguir una mina de plata pronto y poder sacar lo suficiente como para poder entrenar contigo correctamente — Agregó ella sonriéndole con genuino entusiasmo ante la idea.

Él había insistido al segundo día de viaje que ella debía entrenar su habilidad con el polvo de plata y ella había accedido sin discutir, después de todo ella había destruido sus joyas favoritas en un ataque de ira y corría el riesgo de destruir las procesiones de otros si no se controlaba, por lo que el entrenamiento era fundamental sobre todo cuando acababa de descubrir que ella tenía esa afinidad con la plata, suponía que debió haberlo imaginado con su bendición directa de Tsukuyomi y su asociación a la plata, pero ella había estado tan concentrada en otras cosas que había ignorado ese don por completo y nunca era bueno ignorar algo que podía salvar tu vida y la de otros, por ello se había prometido aprender y ¿Quién mejor que Gaara para enseñarle?.

— Gracias — Dijo el sintiéndose extraño, a él jamás nadie le había regalado nada, por nada, sus hermanos solían darles un regalo una semana _después_ de su cumpleaños de esa forma ninguno sentía que celebraban la muerte de su madre y jamás decían nada alusivo a su cumpleaños, todos ellos se sentían extraños ese día y ninguno sabía bien cómo actuar.

— Si quieres puedes probarlo, allí incluso puedes llevar más arena de la que ya llevas ahora — Señaló ella sonriéndole y Gaara procedió a realizar la prueba y cuando fue obvio que aún podía almacenar más arena, Kagome lo arrastró riendo todo el camino, hasta una habitación que había preparado para aquella posibilidad, tras eso Gaara y ella entrenaron duramente hasta que la hora de la cena.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Crees que todo salga bien? — Preguntó Gaara aquella noche mientras la abrazaba contra él, disfrutando del contacto de su suave y tibio cuerpo desnudo contra los planos duros del suyo siempre era un placer que no podía negarse a disfrutar.

— Soy y fui muchas cosas en el pasado y en el presente, pero siempre seré una mujer de **_fe_** Gaara, sé que todo va a salir bien y si no es así, y no logramos nada con el Emperador Suna estará protegida por mi barrera por el resto de la existencia de este mundo y seremos una aldea _verdaderamente_ oculta si es necesario me sumiré una meditación profunda e intentare contactar al espíritu dormido de Goshinboku-sama y pediré su protección para Suna, no hay mejor protección que la de el — Dijo ella con seguridad restregando su rostro contra el cuello de él aspirando su olor a sándalo arena y menta.

— ¿Pero, sobreviviremos a ese encierro? — Preguntó él preocupado conteniendo un gruñido ante las acciones de su esposa.

— La gente del desierto _sobrevive y se adapta_ , así que si _sobreviviremos_ y nos _adaptaremos_ , además últimamente Suna ha estado haciendo grandes avances en todas las áreas, pronto las cosas mejorarán ten _fe_ — Dijo ella adormilada — Descansa, mañana tenemos que confirmar la ruta y reservar los tickets en el barco hacia el país de las tierras salvajes, y luego nos pondremos de en camino hacia _Anima la ciudad imperial_ — Murmuró ella plantando un beso en su mandíbula, Gaara suspiró y se permitió relajarse y dormir aferrado a ella.

Durante tres semanas sin parar viajaron por caminos principales y secundarios a una velocidad " _aceptable_ " atravesando caminos y bosque, tratando de llegar a la costa donde podían embarcar uno de los grandes buques que viajaban hacia la ciudad puerto y desde allí a la ciudad imperial, durante la travesía Kagome y Gaara se habían cruzado con la comitiva de viaje del Daimyo del viento, quien al parecer también se apresuraba a la ciudad imperial con sus nobles, ambos tuvieron que contenerse convenciéndose mutuamente _para no matar al hombre y sus nobles_ , y fue un alivio perderlos cuando estos se desviaron hacia una de las aldeas para descansar mientras ellos mismos seguían y ponían más distancia entre ellos y la tentación de matar al hombre y a toda su enorme comitiva.

 **===E S D D===**

Dos días antes de llegar a la costa Gaara y Kagome abandonaron el carromato y empezaron a avanzar a pie hasta llegar a la aldea costera, donde empezaron a buscar el barco donde habían reservado, el genjutsu que Kagome había usado sobre sí misma la hacía ver cómo se suponía se habría visto si las experiencias espirituales que había vivido jamás hubiesen ocurrido, su cabello se veía negro azulado hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos habían adoptado un tono azul rey que no habían podido modificar y su piel tenía un ligerísimo bronceado que apenas la hacía salir del rango de "albina" Gaara a su vez tenía el cabello negro y los ojos grises y nadie podría asociarlos a Suna ni aun intentándolo.

— ¡Gracias por elegirnos, que disfruten su viaje! — Dijo con entusiasmo la joven de cabellos negros en dos colas altas sobre cada oreja, sonriendo y devolviéndole los pasajes sellados a Gaara con una ligera reverencia, mientras él y Kagome subían al enorme barco de turismo de lujo de cuatro plantas, mientras otra joven rubia los guiaba hasta su camarote.

— Las comidas pueden servirse en su suite si así lo desean o pueden unirse a nosotros en el salón comedor del segundo piso, tenemos música en vivo y self service, y el salón de baile está abierto durante toda la noche, el casino funciona las veinticuatro horas y si prefieren los ejercicios y spa, también tenemos una excelente variedad, para más información no dude en preguntar, el número de extensión es ciento veinte a la central, y cien al servicio de habitaciones, los números están junto al teléfono, que tengan un buen viaje, gracias por preferirnos y felicidades — Dijo la joven con rapidez casi mecánica tras abrir el enorme camarote y entregarle las llaves a Gaara y tras darles una reverencia salió cerrando tras ella, dejándolos con la sensación de haber sido arrollados.

— Bien, eso fue… _interesante_ — Dijo Kagome levantando el teléfono y abriendo el auricular para asegurarse de que no encontraría ningún dispositivo de espionaje, Gaara se unió a ella y veinte minutos después, habían encontrado un alfiler en una grieta bajo la alfombra, un zarcillo de plata que Kagome recicló sin ningún remordimiento, tras confirmar el lugar seguro, Kagome y Gaara se tomaron una hora más para levantar todo tipo de alarmas y protecciones varias para evitar cualquier tipo de intrusos no deseados, pues una parte de la comitiva del Daimyo también estaba en ese barco y ellos no querían ser sorprendidos por ellos.

— Vamos a dar una vuelta, tenemos que analizar el terreno — Dijo Gaara mirando a su esposa con fija atención, él se había acostumbrado a verla como era en ese tiempo, verla como había sido era aún más extraño que verla con el anterior genjutsu, era incómodo para él.

— Sé que no te gusta, pero sólo será por ahora, está noche te compensaré — Dijo ella notando por millonésima vez el peso de la mirada de Gaara sobre ella y la tensión en su cuerpo, a él no le hacía gracia que se viera como ella había sido cuando él no era parte de su vida, Gaara había sido claro en qué ella le gustaba tal y como era ahora, respetaba a la mujer que había sido, pero no era la mujer que él había conocido y con la que había entablado una amistad y luego un matrimonio.

— Me gustas, como sea me gustas, sólo que esta imagen es parte de tu pasado, un pasado del que no formé parte, no estuve allí para protegerte y ayudarte — Dijo el enmarcando su rostro con ambas manos mirándola fijamente a los ojos tan azules, tan diferentes a los que él conocía y en los que prefería verse reflejado.

— Te entiendo tú también me gustas, pero creo que me gustas mucho más pelirrojo, y recuerda Gaara, mi pasado me hizo la mujer que soy hoy, al igual que tu pasado te convirtió en el maravilloso hombre que eres, no te pediré que te acostumbres a esto porque ambos sabemos que esta mujer ya no soy yo, solo te pediré que la aceptes como una parte de mi muy antigua que solo está de visita y después de esto no volverá — Murmuró ella atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo, antes de separarse riendo. — Vamos cariño, quiero ver esa fuente que estaba en el folleto — Añadió enlazando su brazo al de él, y tras cerrar y guardar las llaves en su " _minúscula cartera_ " que en realidad contenía todo lo importante de ambos, con naturalidad se unieron al resto de los pasajeros que festejaban, mientras el barco finalmente zarpaba.

Durante aquella tarde Gaara y Kagome se aseguraron de recaudar toda la información que necesitaban y para la noche ya sabían dónde estaba ubicado cada miembro de la comitiva del Daimyo del Viento y cuando este llegaría a la ciudad imperial, el barco del Daimyo era un barco de lujo _muy exclusivo_ que zarparía al día siguiente y llegaría un día después de ellos por lo que tenían veinticuatro horas para obtener una audiencia con el emperador, antes de que el Daimyo tuviera la oportunidad de destruirlos por completo.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche optaron por cenar en la habitación y tras revisar la comida y dictaminar que era segura, ambos comieron para luego tomar un _ilustrativo_ baño y tras eso vestirse y unirse al resto de los pasajeros, no por ganas sino por la necesidad de obtener tanta información como pudieran y como añadido dar semblanza de un verdadero viaje de bodas "normal"

Desde donde estaba Gaara tenía la capacidad de observar toda el área donde estaban y sus rutas de salida con la tranquilidad que le daba saber que justo tras el había una enorme columna de dos metros de alto por medio de ancho y el observaba a la gente pululando de un lado al otro en el gran casino mientras Kagome _jugaba_ junto a él en una máquina tragaperras cuando uno de los miembros de la comitiva del Daimyo pasó junto a ellos y se quedó mirándola fijamente, al sentir aquella reacción tanto Kagome como el reaccionaron de inmediato.

— _¡Aoshi ganamos!_ — Dijo Kagome con genuina emoción y pasando los brazos por el cuello de Gaara y plantando un beso en sus labios mientras la maquina escupía monedas y emitía luces y música de celebración, para entonces el hombre se había alejado de ellos.

 **===E S D D===**

— Él te miraba fijamente, como si te conociera — Decía Gaara media hora después mientras Kagome le enjabonaba la espalda y el uno de los delicados pies de ella.

— Tuvo que haberme confundido con alguien más, esta imagen no ha sido vista en quince siglos, nadie más que los ancianos de tu familia tienen fe de la existencia de la mujer que fui, de todos modos estaré atenta, por ahora bésame — Dijo ella recuperando su pie y deslizándose en el regazo de Gaara, quien procedió gustoso a hundir sus dedos en las platinadas hebras húmedas y a besarla a fondo, sabiendo muy bien lo que ella estaba haciendo e internamente agradecido por la deliciosa distracción.

 **===E S D D===**

Conforme se acercaban a él país de las tierras salvajes, Kagome empezó a sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, algo familiar pero a la vez completamente extraño y no había tardado en comunicárselo a Gaara que estaba alerta a cualquier situación que se presentará ante ellos; para el tercer día mientras estaban a la espera de la autorización del puerto para atracar, el ambiente era muy pesado para ella que se sentía sobrecargada de presión y las distintas emociones en las auras que la rodeaban casi asechándola en aquel reducido lugar y Gaara la mantenía literalmente pegada a él.

— ¿Recién casados verdad? — Dijo una mujer tras ellos su voz destilaba jocosa camaradería.

— ¡Sí! — Respondió Kagome sonriendo mientras se volvían a ver a la mujer y al hombre que la acompañaba que no era otro que el miembro de la comitiva del Daimyo que había estado mirando a Kagome en el bingo, la mujer era una más baja que ella de cuerpo ligeramente lleno y cabellos color marrón claro y ojos negros, el hombre era tan alto como ella de cabellos y ojos negros. — ¿Se nota tanto? — Agregó riéndose con una nota de vergüenza mientras se sonrojaba hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gaara.

— Me temo que sí, el aire alrededor de ustedes lo grita, es lindo ver a una pareja como ustedes, enamorados y disfrutando de la vida — Dijo la mujer observando a Kagome con calmada indulgencia.

— Oh que modales los míos, Takeshi Aoshi — Dijo Gaara dándoles una leve inclinación de cabeza. — Takeshi Midori, mi esposa — Agregó mirándolos por encima de la cabeza de Kagome, que empezó a reírse tontamente.

— Se escucha tan lindo que me llames tú esposa Ao-kun — Dijo ella entre risas antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla y volverse a la otra pareja.

— Arashi Ishida y Jora Ishida — los presentó el hombre hablando finalmente. — Un placer — Agregó dándoles una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— Oh ya están desembarcando, de verdad un placer, pero nos están esperando — Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles sin mostrar la intensa incomodidad que sentía en esos momentos, se alegraba mucho de haber enviado su Shikigami la noche anterior a tierra con el pergamino de su carromato listo para usar, porque necesitaba alejarse de todos y meditar, su espíritu estaba muy alterado y eso nunca era buena señal.

— Nosotros también tenemos que ponernos en marcha — Señaló la mujer mirándola con más intensidad cuando Kagome le devolvió la mirada con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y miró a Gaara que se veía genuinamente aburrido, antes de despedirse de ambos y partir.

— Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas cariño — Dijo Kagome arrastrando a Gaara con ella bajo la mirada disimulada de otros miembros que los rodeaban.

Apenas entraron en la habitación Kagome corrió al baño y vacío su estómago por completo, Gaara la sostenía preocupado acariciando su espalda con movimiento circulares para aliviar su malestar.

— La muy _perra_ estaba tratando de _forzar_ su entrada a mi mente — Dijo Kagome por lo bajo, sintiendo un paño húmedo sobre su frente casi suspirando de alivio.

— ¿Por qué te afecto tanto? — Pregunto el preocupado.

— Porque a pesar de ella "ver" lo que dejé para que viera ella siguió empujando y tuve que reprimir la necesidad natural en mi de purificar su intrusión y si bien no la habría matado si le habría hecho daño de inmediato, su mente no sería la misma y eso sería algo instantáneamente obvio — Dijo Kagome dejándolo atenderla, estaba sintiendo los primeros síntomas de un monumental dolor de cabeza.

— No le dejes pasar nuevamente, poco importa si eso destruye nuestra fachada, no le permitas la entrada de nuevo, a mi apenas me revisó, es por ti por quien tienen curiosidad, ¿Estas segura de jamás haber usado esta imagen? — Dijo el mirándola negar de inmediato.

— Esta es la primera vez en toda esta vida que me veo así — Aseguró ella, forzándose a arreglarse un poco y no verse como si acabara de escupir la mitad de su estómago, mientras Gaara arrastraba dos maletas y tras confirmar que ella estuviera en buenas condiciones, ambos salieron de la suite y se unieron a la fila que esperaba para desembarcar, mientras estuvieron a la espera Kagome rio tontamente y actuó acorde a la persona exuberante y extrovertida que había embarcado días atrás, ganándose desde miradas indulgentes hasta algún irritado comentario entre dientes que Gaara había callado con galantería con una mirada cortante.

Cuando les llegó el turno para desembarcar, Kagome bajó con la ayuda de Gaara casi corriendo, seguidos de cerca por varios integrantes del grupo que viajaba con el Daimyo, la aldea costera era bastante avanzada y tenía el perfil de una aldea turística llena de hoteles, restaurantes y varias formas de entretenimiento aún desde el puerto podía verse, más Kagome y Gaara avanzaron directo hacia la pareja de cabellos negros que aguardaba junto a un avanzado carruaje al vapor que iba conducido por un chofer.

— Midori-chan — Saludó la mujer soltándose del hombre y abrazando a Kagome a penas esta se soltó de Gaara. — Todo listo — Susurro en su oído.

— Kao-chan — Saludó Kagome, volviéndose a ver a su otro Shikigami y luego a Gaara, observando de paso a varios miembros del grupo del Daimyo incluyendo a la mujer que había tratado inútilmente de forzar su entrada a sus verdaderas memorias, sin conseguir ver nada más de lo que ella había permitido.

— Oh vamos, vamos tengo mucho que contarte — Dijo la mujer guiándola dentro del " _carruaje_ " que no era más que su carromato con un complicado hechizo y un buen genjutsu para hacerlo ver y sentir como los carruajes de la capital imperial según había visto en los folletos y fotografías que estaban expuestas en el barco.

— Ellas nunca cambiaran Aoshi — Comento el hombre tomando la maleta de Kagome con casual naturalidad y acomodándola en el compartimiento exterior, que bloquearía cualquier dispositivo de busca que hubiesen instalado en el equipaje, enviándolos a perseguir fantasmas.

— Me temo que tienes razón — Contestó Gaara siguiendo el juego, antes de subir junto a Kagome y partir ignorando a aquellos que los estaban vigilando.

Mientras el carruaje se unía al tráfico, Kagome miraba con atención a su Shikigami accionar los mandos necesarios para cambiar ligeramente el camuflaje distintivo del carromato haciéndolo parecer más y más a modelo común de la aldea logrando confundir aún más a aquellos que se dispusieran a perseguirlos, levantando a su vez las barreras dentro del carromato mientras daban vueltas por las calles de la aldea, muchas veces deteniéndose para dejar bajar a algún Shikagami para despistar, que volvería a ella con una imagen completamente diferente de cómo se había ido.

Kagome aprovechó para revisar la despensa y envío a sus Shikigami a comprar lo que faltaba de comida y a averiguar algunas cosas sobre el lugar, pues aún les quedaba una semana más de viaje hasta la capital imperial Ánima, cuando salieron de la aldea puerto, era bien entrada la tarde y para entonces el carromato se veía como cualquier vehículo de carga cualquiera, Kagome tenía en el lugar suficiente mercancía de las cinco grandes naciones ninjas, como para pasar por mercaderes como había sido la idea, cuando salieron de Suna, ahora Gaara tenía un pañuelo negro amarrado en la cabeza cubriendo sus rubios cabellos, mientras Kagome tenía el cabello castaño claro y ojos verde azulados, y sus Shikigami tenían la apariencia de tres niños de ocho a diez años con un fuerte parecido a ellos.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Estas cómodo con esta situación? — Preguntó Kagome dos días después, mientras cocinaba el desayuno para ambos, mientras sus Shikigami ayudaban a ordenar un poco el lugar.

— Es extraño tener " _hijos_ " de repente, cuando aún no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para ambos, ni hemos hablado sobre esto, ni siquiera sé si quieres tener hijos conmigo — Señaló Gaara mirando a los tres " _niños_ " sacudir los nuevos almohadones de la sala, Kagome había vuelto a la primera versión de su carromato y que internamente el prefería sobre la más amplia y elaborada.

— Supongo que es un choque bastante fuerte para ti, yo ya he cuidado de otros niños, en mi primera vida, mi hermano menor fue mi primera experiencia, entonces yo lo necesitaba más a él de lo que él me necesitaba a mí, luego Shippo, mi hijo adoptivo y Rin mi hija adoptiva — Dijo Kagome sirviéndole la comida y dejándola frente a él, antes de rodear la isla que los separaba y tomar su rostro en sus manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. — Eres mi esposo, mi amigo, mi compañero y mi amante Gaara, siempre he sido una mujer sincera y me prometí no cometer los mismos errores de mi primera vida, y aunque no sé si estás preparado para escucharlo, quiero que sepas que te quiero, _te amo_ y el día que tú quieras, te daré los hijos que me pidas, así que nunca dudes que quiera tener hijos tuyos y **_sólo tuyos_** — Dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, sabiendo que aquello era un choque fuerte para él y necesitaría algo de tiempo para ordenar sus propias emociones, cuando él le devolvió el abrazo casi partiéndola a la mitad, Kagome lo sostuvo contra ella a pesar de saber que tendría una serie de moretones que sanar antes de que el los viera y se sintiera mal por hacerle daño.

Por su parte Gaara sentía que sus pulmones estaban llenos de aire y su pecho parecía a punto de estallar con su corazón golpeando con brutalidad, su mente sólo podían repetir " _te quiero, te amo... sólo tuyos_ " una y otra vez, y en un rincón de su mente casi podía escuchar a Shukaku rugiendo de alegría y posesividad, que por ahora no se molestaría en discutir mientras trataba de lidiar con aquella cálida emoción que lo embargaba, aflojó un poco su agarre comprendiendo tardíamente que en su arrebato estaba haciéndole daño.

— Kagome... yo — Murmuró Gaara con la voz entrecortada de emociones encontradas.

— No, no tienes que decirme nada amor, no te dije esto esperando que me digas que me amas, si no estás preparado no lo digas, yo esperaré — Dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

— Yo no sé si lo que siento es amor, _no sé lo que es el amor_ , pero sé que no puedo continuar en este mundo sin ti, estas en mi de una forma tan integra que no puedo respirar si saberte a mi lado, sin saber que estas a salvo, mi corazón se siente cálido por ti, siento que esta por estallar cada vez que me miras, me tocas y ahora mismo no me extrañaría que lo hiciera, ¿Eso es amor? Entonces **_te amo_** — Dijo el mirándose en el reflejo de su ojos y besando el camino que las lágrimas de Kagome marcaban en sus mejillas, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba de los pies a la cabeza con fuerza incapaz de contener la manifestación espiritual de la felicidad que sus palabras causaban en ella.

— Eso es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho jamás, para mi es amor, porque yo me siento igual, _eres mío_ esposo y no pienso dejarte ir, debes de saber que soy una mujer muy posesiva — Dijo ella abrazándolo y precediendo a besarlo concienzudamente, su alma cantando de verdadera alegría y envolviéndolos a ambos, sintiendo como una nueva conexión más profunda se instalaba entre ellos, mientras Gaara la sostuvo contra él hasta que la luz volvió a guardarse dentro de ella una vez más entonces por insistencia de ella recordándole la comida se obligó a dejarla ir.

Aquella noche Gaara la observó dormir abrazada a él, con una genuina sonrisa en los labios, jamás se había atrevido a desear lo que había conseguido con ella, siempre había creído que sería un sueño imposible, que cobró más fuerza en su primera interacción con aquella prostituta, que lo había humillado y herido tantos años atrás, y se asentó con más fuerza durante la farsa de compromiso que el consejo había orquestado manipulado por un pequeño grupo de consejeros que buscaban derrocarlo.

Cuando él había puesto sus ojos sobre ella aquella tarde en el bar de Juun, él la había admirado, había sentido curiosidad por ella y si era sincero consigo mismo, la había deseado, pero jamás había imaginado que aquellos sentimientos pasarían más allá del platónico escenario de dibujar sus fantasías sexuales alrededor de ella, tal vez por ello cuando la oportunidad de tenerla se había presentado ante el, la había tomado sin dudarlo una sola vez, aun así no esperaba realmente su amor, su devoción o la entrega total que había obtenido de ella

Temari había tenido razón, ella lo había amado cuando aceptó casarse con él, hasta entonces él había creído que ella sólo lo había " _apreciado o querido_ " pero su confesión le había mostrado la verdad, ella lo había amado entonces y lo amaba ahora, porque no se habría unido a él por otra razón, ni aún la de proteger su vida y eso lo hacía sentirse humilde, el que no había esperado jamás amor en ningún nivel más allá que dé el de sus hermanos, y eso la hacía aún más importante en su vida, incluso más importante que su misma aldea que hasta entonces había sido su prioridad o su familia y personas especiales que habían sido su motivación, ella era todo eso y más, ella era su esposa, su amiga, su amante, su amor, simplemente _suya_.

Mientras ella seguía durmiendo el recordó como la había observado de lejos al percatarse de la capacidad que tenía para detectar a las personas que la rodeaban, viéndola atravesar el mercado de Suna, siendo admirada por otros sin siquiera notarlo o simplemente ignorándolos, la había visto ir al hospital e incluso algunas de sus visitas al albergue, entonces se había sentido como un acosador pero ni aun así había encontrado motivos para detenerse, y durante el viaje a Konoha su atención estaba principalmente sobre ella, lo cual era un motivo válido para que Kankuro lo molestara cuando podía hacerlo sin que ella lo notara, y los recuerdos desde la fiesta de mendhi, a las bodas de su hermana habían sido unos de los mejores, sobre todo el mendhi en sus manos y el hermosa canción y baile que le dedicó a Temari, entonces había guardado con celo aquellos recuerdos de ella creyendo que sería lo único que obtendría de ella.

Los Dioses tenían otros planes y el que no había sido jamás un hombre de fe, se encontraba dándoles las gracias por todo, incluso su sangriento pasado, porque ella le había hecho ver una vez que ciertamente su pasado había forjado a la persona que era y la que sería en el futuro, por eso no podía renegar de él.

— Gaara, duerme un poco — Dijo ella adormilada mirándolo con los ojos aún nublados de sueño.

— En un rato — Dijo el capturando sus labios en un beso lento y profundo, tragándose el gemido de ella, mientras ella abarcaba su rostro con sus suaves manos en una inocente y abierta caricia, y casi sonriendo él no se cansaba de ella y ella no parecía dispuesta a negarse a él, las veces que el buscará su atención y él siempre la buscaría, aún más ahora que junto a su nombre pronunciado por ella en un gemido suplicante, la confesión de su amor por el florecía en sus labios con genuino afecto al calor de la pasión que ambos compartían.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	20. Cap 20: Ánima el imperio secreto

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Agradecimientos a todas aquellas que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus hemorosos comentarios y opiniones y a mi familia siempre alli apoyando mis locuras.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

" _Me ama, al igual que yo lo amo a él y eso me hace tan feliz que quiero gritarlo al mundo, mirar a la cara a esas mujeres que lo codician y decirles que_ _ **él**_ _es_ _ **mío**_ _en TODOS los sentidos y yo de él, ni aun la misión que llevamos a cabo en estos momentos puede opacar la felicidad que me embarga, tanto así que no pude contener la manifestación de la felicidad de mi alma y espíritu y creo que lo cegué por unos segundos, no que el me apartara de sí mismo por eso, al contrario me retuvo contra él hasta que la luz volvió a guardarse dentro de mí._

 _Son muchas las cosas que pasan por mi mente, muchos recuerdos de ese pasado lejano que representa mi anterior vida y se han manifestado con alarmante realismo últimamente, mas no logro entender que significa, ¿Que me quieren decir esos viejos recuerdos?… Esperare con paciencia, al final la respuesta vendrá a mi, por ahora tengo que dejar todo de lado y concentrarme en Suna y la amenaza sobre ella y su gente, pido a Kami que nos proteja y nos guie y que sea su voluntad la salvación de nuestra aldea, nuestro hogar, nuestra gente, que sea posible para nosotros un futuro, que algún día pueda poner en los brazos de ese maravilloso hombre, al fruto de nuestro amor encerrado en el cuerpo de un hijo, Kami me muero de gana de ver su rostro mirando a nuestro bebe acunado entre sus brazos el amara a nuestro bebe"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 20: Ánima el imperio _secreto_.**

* * *

Conforme el carromato se acercaba sin prisas pero a buen paso hacia Ánima, Kagome sentía algo en el ambiente tocar sus sentidos y alterarlos al punto que la mantenía con los nervios en punta, en tensión y alerta.

El Carromato avanzaba lentamente por el amplio camino adoquinado con piedras obviamente naturales de la zona, desde fuera se veía la estructura de lona y madera que cubría la mercancía de los elementos a aquellas horas, el tráfico era un poco pesado teniendo en cuenta que los viajeros nocturnos y los mercaderes que iban de poblado en poblado ofreciendo su mercancía se encontraban con los mensajeros, aun así el camino era lo suficientemente amplio para tener cuatro canales dos de ida y dos de vuelta siendo la vía principal hacia la capital imperial Anima, y varios caminos alternos que aunque más largos y laberinticos entrelazaba los poblados creando una ruta alterna, las reglas de trafico eran aceptables y se cumplían a cabalidad los puestos de control a lo largo de la ruta se encargaban de que así fuera.

— Ya hemos llegado — Susurro Gaara que como siempre había despertado antes que Kagome y aún estaba en cama sosteniéndola contra él, hablando apenas la sintió despertar los últimos dos días ella había estado sintiéndose miserable con lo que ella llamaba " _Karma femenino_ " y él se había lanzado gustosamente a cuidar de ella y a hacerla sentir mejor.

— Si… déjame levantarme amor necesito ir al baño y empezar a prepararme para el día — Dijo ella plantándole un beso en la mandíbula, él había estado haciendo todo a su alcance para que ella se sintiera mejor, los calambres menstruales de aquel mes no eran mejores que los del mes anterior, en momentos como aquel realmente odiaba ser mujer los dolores menstruales y las incomodidades ERAN un karma para ella y estaba segura que para TODAS las mujeres del mundo fuera la época que fuera era exactamente igual.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte en cama, tus Shikigami y yo nos encargaremos de todo. — Sugirió el solo por costumbre, ambos sabían muy bien que ella no lo dejaría solo.

— Gaara… no va a pasar amor, voy a estar allí afuera justo a tu lado, así que déjame ir al baño. — Dijo ella riéndose y retorciéndose entre sus brazos para que el la liberara de su agarre.

— Al menos lo he intentado — Murmuro el en su oído, besando su frente antes de dejarla escurrirse de su agarre observándola sonreír y salir de la cama entrar al baño y cerrar tras ella.

Durante aquellos días del mes ella solía cumplir su rutina de aseo personal a solas, sintiéndose demasiado incomoda consigo misma como para tomar sus baños con el cómo normalmente lo hacían, al principio él no lo había entendido y se había sentido herido y un poco ofendido, mas al final después de una avergonzada y bochornosa explicación Gaara había comprendido algunas cosas que desconocía de las mujeres y sus costumbres y la había dejado actuar a gusto dándole el espacio que ella necesitaba en _esos días_ , porque el resto del tiempo nada ni nadie podía separarlo de ella.

Una hora después luego que el también tomara un baño y ambos desayunaran y se colocaran sus respectivos genjutsus, ambos caminaban por las coloridas calles empedradas del poblado de _Signo_ observando las calles limpias y las edificaciones hechas de piedra y madera respetando siempre la naturaleza alrededor de ellas al punto que Kagome se había quedado enamorada de una casa construida alrededor de un enorme árbol, por lo que sobre el techo podía verse entre la copa alguna habitación oculta entre las hojas.

* * *

— ¡Ohhh! Yuki-san ¿los tendrá también en verde botella? — Pregunto una mujer vestida con un largo vestido con un ligero estilo Inglés clásico, la amplia falda beige de corte tipo abierto estaba rodeada por tres filas de encaje marrón claro con una delgada cinta dorado viejo uniendo ambos materiales hacia el bordillo de la falda, el corsé de corte liso y de ricos bordados, tenia mangas ligeramente abombadas a la altura de los hombros y mangas largas que cubrían como guantes sus brazos hasta la muñeca, con el mismo encaje y cinta dorada en los puños, este estaba entallado a la robusta figura de la mujer y tenía un corte bajo en el escote dejando ver la segunda capa del vestido color blanco solo en el escote y los puños, los cabellos negros azabache estaban sujetos en lo alto de su cabeza cayendo bajo un diminuto sombrero a juego con su atuendo en estilizados rulos, todo aquello acompañado por botines de ante marrón oscuro, guantes de cuero, parasol forrado en encajes y un coqueto bolso que Kagome se prometió copiar el diseño y llevarlo a Suna. Aquella tendencia parecía ser la que se seguía en el lugar, incluso Kagome vestía algo parecido, los mercaderes tenían un estatus elevadamente aceptable en aquella tierra y su atuendo podía competir con el de la mujer noble frente a ella.

— Si, por supuesto, de echo tenemos varios juegos en tonos verde botella, rojo sangre, azul rey, purpura intenso, marrón chocolate y negro nocturno — Respondió Kagome sacando casi del aire el catalogo que con los años había armado para hacer las negociaciones con las caravanas mucho más fáciles, y con el jutsu adecuado ella podía extraer de cada muestra expuesta en el catálogo, una pieza de algún color en específico de la elección del cliente, cosa que no podía hacer en ese momento so pena de volar su tapadera al instante.

— ¡Ohhhh! Me encantan, mira el azul Yoshi! — Dijo la mujer inclinándose más sobre el enorme catalogo que Kagome había puesto sobre la mesa desarmable que hacía de aparador, tironeando de la manga de un hombre de piel morena ojos verde y rasgos finos que venía con ella.

Un poco más allá Gaara mostraba con naturalidad a otro grupo de clientes, botellas de licor de rosas y café sin perder de vista a Kagome, mientras los Shikigami hacían su parte ayudando a "sus padres" a mostrar y vender su mercancía. Kagome estaba en una nube al conocer los precios exorbitantes que la gente estaba dispuesta a pagar por su mercancía en aquel lado del mundo y en su mente ya empezaba a planear las mil y un formas de lograr traer la mercancía de Suna hasta aquel lugar, aquella región podría ser la mejor alternativa para tratos comerciales para Suna y su gente, ella solo necesitaba tiempo para armar un plan a prueba de fallas según fuera el resultado de la audiencia con el emperador.

Mientras atendían a su nutrida clientela entre los (" _Por favor Yuki-san deme dos más de esas cestas de dulce y Shino-san quiero una bufanda roja con rayas blancas por favor_ ") Gaara y ella investigaban un poco más sobre la ciudad imperial y sus regentes, escuchando retazos de conversación entre los clientes y luego mezclándose con ellos en sus bares o en las calles.

Se decía que Anima y tenía magníficos guerreros que se negaban a llamarse a si mismos _shinobi_ o _samurái_ , muy a pesar de que sus capacidades en batalla podían compararse a ambas ramas guerreras, escucharon también que el palacio imperial era majestuoso y el emperador era un regente que gobernaba con generosidad y mano de hierro, que podía ser generoso con aquellos que obraban bien pero no mostraba la misma inclinación para aquellos que obraban mal, e incluso algunos rumores susurrados sobre el último escándalo del príncipe regente con una _"dama"_ de dudosa reputación que había tratado de comprometer al príncipe forzando su mano en matrimonio y cuando este se había negado rotundamente a cumplir con las demandas, la mujer había acudido al emperador y al final habían descubierto todo un complot familiar para atrapar no solo al príncipe regente en matrimonio sino también al mismísimo emperador, decir que el emperador estaba furioso era solo señalar una fracción de su ira, la familia de la mujer y la misma mujer habían sido enviados al exilio de inmediato sin opciones de volver jamás.

A su parecer las tierras salvajes irónicamente eran todo lo opuesto a salvajes, parecían ser incluso más avanzados en tecnología que Konoha aunque ellos a diferencia de la aldea ninja se habían esforzado al _máximo_ por respetar la naturaleza que los rodeaba que en efecto parecía crecer a sus anchas de manera "salvaje" y aun así guardando una armonía perfecta con la forma en que se habían construido los edificios alrededor del ecosistema natural del lugar _convirtiéndose_ ellos en parte de él y no _forzándolo_ a convertirse en parte de ellos, Kagome había decidido muy rápido que tal vez de allí el nombre de "tierras salvajes" tal vez se referían a "tierra silvestre, _natural"_ tenía muchas teorías respecto al nombre que eventualmente sabía que confirmaría, su curiosidad la había llevado a hacer cientos de miles de inventos desde que había llegado a aquel mundo y la información era una " _necesidad_ " que _tenía_ que satisfacer como fuera.

Una semana y tres aldeas después, Gaara observaba a Kagome vistiendo aquellos elaborados y según ella "incomodos" vestidos mientras envolvía tres cestas llenas de dulces confitados para los tres jóvenes muchachos que la miraban embelesados como cachorros enamorados y contuvo las ganas de lanzarles una mirada asesina a los tres jóvenes que aún eran unos críos, hacia un par de días que había estado sintiendo un extraño tirón hacia aquella tierra extraña, lo había sentido apenas atracaron en el puerto, pero ahora era mucho más fuerte.

— Shino-san deme dos ponches de crema de avellanas y chocolate y el juego de cojines que le pedí me apartara ayer por favor — Pidió el hombre con aire digno frente a él, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos, el amable hombre era alto y de aspecto impecable y porte cargado de humilde dignidad y Gaara pronto había aprendido este era miembro de la familia que administraba aquella aldea.

— Takeo-san, que bueno verle, gracias por la información mi esposa estaba subiéndose por las paredes con el tema de los impuestos y su información fue realmente muy oportuna — Saludo Gaara con calma. — Masaki ve con Ari y busquen el pedido de Takeo-san por favor — Dijo Gaara mirando hacia los Shikigami.

— Hai Otou-sama — Dijeron los aludidos con naturalidad, Gaara ya había pasado la primera impresión de ser llamado "papa" aun así era chocante para él.

— No es problema, siempre es un placer saber que la gente está pendiente y preocupada de pagar sus impuestos y así mantener los servicios públicos en buen estado, es a mi parecer un buen trato. — Contesto el hombre con genuina convicción en lo que decía.

— El sistema de gobierno parece funcionarles bien — Señalo Gaara asintiendo a lo que el hombre había dicho.

— Tiene que funcionar, el emperador no aceptaría menos — Respondió el con vaguedad.

— Padre, aquí tiene el pedido — dijo el Shikigami entregándole un bulto beige con franjas de amplios bordados en azul marino envuelto en plástico transparente, mientras el más pequeño sostenía las dos botellas que el cliente había pedido.

— Gracias, ahora sigan con sus deberes — Dijo Gaara señalando el lugar donde solo un Shikigami seguía sentado dibujando enormes y mal formadas vocales en un cuaderno, junto a un par de cuadernos más llenos de problemas matemáticos.

— Es bueno ver que su modo de vida no les impide educar bien a sus hijos. — Dijo el hombre viendo a los "niños" asentir y despedirse regresando de inmediato a sus deberes.

— Ni mi esposa ni yo lo habríamos aceptado de otra forma, ella era maestra antes de conocernos y casarnos — Respondió Gaara repitiendo la mentira que habían estado diciendo desde que adoptaron la identidad de mercaderes.

— Que suerte tiene — Dijo el hombre, mientras Gaara asentía y se volvía a mirar hacia Kagome que estaba a unos pasos de él entregándole el cambio a un cliente satisfecho que llevaba un par de candelabros hechos de vidrio soplado con sumo cuidado.

— Ciertamente — Dijo Gaara sonriendo para sí mismo sabiendo que eso era completamente cierto, el había tenido mucha suerte de encontrarla; antes de volverse hacia el hombre que ya estaba empezando a contar su dinero para cancelar su compra.

* * *

Aquella noche mientras se despedían del poblado de Retineo y volvían al camino Gaara se sentó a solas en una de las habitaciones que ahora funcionaba como una oficina y empezó a analizar la información que tenía junto a sus propias impresiones de los lugares donde habían estado hasta entonces donde la naturaleza era tan, o más rica que la que rodeaba a sus aliados de Konoha, los árboles eran verdaderos gigantes, y las pequeñas aldeas de camino a la capital eran aldeas bien ordenadas y con tecnología aún más avanzada que la que había visto en Konoha y la seguridad y administración estaba en manos del líder de las aldeas y su familia.

Ellos habían averiguado sobre el funcionamiento del sistema de gobierno y según la información los lideres de las aldeas acudían a la corte cada mes a rendirle cuentas al emperador en persona y este a su vez enviaba periódicamente a sus propios familiares a supervisar el estado _real_ de cada pequeño feudo, haciéndoles imposible a los líderes de aldeas engañar de alguna forma a su señor, Gaara se preguntó distraídamente entonces ¿ _Por qué no hacía lo mismo con el resto de las aldeas en los diferentes países que gobernaba?,_ mas decidió guardar aquella pregunta para hacérsela al emperador si tenía la oportunidad.

* * *

Kagome había estado amasando suficiente masa para tres días de pan tratando de liberar un poco de la tensión que la estaba embargando, ella estaba sintiéndose extraña algo estaba tocando el borde de sus sentidos pero ella no podía saber bien que era, sabía que era algo familiar pero cada vez que trataba de analizarlo se le escapaba y la duda le estaba quebrando los nervios, ella estaba ya muy acostumbrada a tener las respuestas o al menos tener información necesaria para buscarlas y no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro, con un gruñido levanto una parte de la masa y la golpeo con fuerza bruta contra la superficie de la isla que dividía la cocina de la sala, Gaara que había estado observándola en silencio no comento nada intentando descifrar lo que ocurría por su cuenta.

* * *

Después de repetir la acción con cada bola de masa, cortar estirar y formar ocho bolas de masa, las dividió en grupos de dos y las coloco en cuatro bandejas de metal antes de cubrirlas para dejarlas levar, entonces cuando estaba limpiando el ultimo rastro de harina de trigo (de su propia cosecha) de la isla sintió una descarga imposiblemente familiar y se quedó estática soltando el paño húmedo en su mano que cayó a sus pies con un sonido acuoso que ella ignoro por completo tratando de concentrarse y entender mientras sentía la sangre abandonar su rostro.

— ¿Kagome que pasa, te sientes bien? — Pregunto Gaara notando como Kagome se había quedado congelada dejando caer el paño con el que había estado limpiando y había empezado a palidecer.

— Si, sólo creo que me están atacando los nervios finalmente, hay tanto que depende de este viaje, hay tantas cosas que faltan por hacer en Suna, me preocupa que esos acólitos de Daimyo sospechen quienes somos, porque debe de haber una razón por la que esa mujer trato de forzar mi mente y luego trataron de seguirnos, si no logramos hablar con el emperador, tenemos que tener una forma de escapar Gaara, así que mejor empezamos a planear, solo un día más y estaremos allí — Señaló Kagome nerviosa, conteniendo apenas el temblor que la atravesó en parte por lo que había dicho pero principalmente por la sensación de aquella energía aun atravesándola a pesar de haber desaparecido por completo de nuevo.

— Hay algo más — Dijo el viéndola abrir la boca y cerrarla un par de veces, antes de respirar profundamente y mirarlo de nuevo con una expresión de completo shock y confusión.

— No sé si son mis nervios que me están volviendo paranoica, pero creo que sentí una diminuta corriente de _Youki_ , tal vez aquí este una de las bestias y por eso sentí eso, pero no es una energía que sintiera antes, la reconocería si fuera así pero no, no la reconozco — Explico ella perpleja extendiendo sus sentidos con cautela sin querer ser detectada por quien fuera que tuviera esa energía, sin conseguir nada.

— No sentí nada fuera de la explosión de chakra a unos kilómetros de nosotros, ¿Tal vez confundiste las energías? — Dijo Gaara extendiendo sus sentidos encontrando sólo chakra.

— Tal vez tienes razón, te digo que estoy paranoica — Dijo Kagome riéndose nerviosamente. — ¿Quieres acompañarme mientras terminamos de revisar los documentos de respaldo que le entregaremos al emperador? — Pregunto ella dejando aquel lapsus de lado, no queriendo señalar aun que estaba casi segura de que había sentido youki, además mientras el pan levaba ella tenía que ocupar su mente en algo que no fuera aquella energía porque sin información de donde explicar lo que estaba segura había sentido, ella simplemente se volvería loca.

Estuvieron trabajando sobre aquellos documentos por horas, aun después de hornear los panes y cenar en la oficina, y una vez consideraron que todo estaba en orden Kagome procedió a sellar la información en un pergamino, que finalmente selló dentro de un diminuto pergamino que adornaba una de sus elaboradas joyas.

* * *

Al final el viaje que habían estimado hacer en un mes, se había convertido en mes y medio pero finalmente aquella mañana estaban allí en la línea de control para entrar en la ciudad imperial, Kagome y Gaara habían decidido ir sin ningún genjutsu después de haber escuchado en el camino las historias de muchos shinobi que habían intentado entrar en la ciudad con un genjutsu y habían sido descubiertos y castigado severamente por ello.

— Buenos días, papeles por favor — Saludó un guardia con seriedad, Gaara le extendió los papeles con calmada seguridad y este leyó sus documentos antes de volverse a mirarlo fijamente. — Aquí dice que usted es el Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni, del país del viento y su acompañante es su esposa y Kazehime — Dijo el hombre uniformado de azul oscuro cabellos verde claro y ojos marrones con un deje de perplejidad y un poco de duda.

— En efecto — confirmó Gaara con su habitual calma mirando al hombre frente a él fijamente a los ojos.

— Entenderá que tenemos que confirmar su identidad y asegurarnos de que no sea un clon, o genjutsu — Señaló el hombre haciéndoles un ademán para que avanzaran hasta quedar sobre un círculo de símbolos bajorrelieve entretejido en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo pueden confirmar que soy quien digo ser? — Pregunto Gaara apretando la mano de Kagome en silenciosa señal antes de soltarla dejándola junto al "equipaje" de ambos y avanzar hacia donde indicaba el hombre. — Esta es la primera vez que me presento en la aldea de Ánima — Señaló el con calma deteniéndose justo donde le indicaban.

— Se sorprendería de saber cuántas veces han intentado pasar por alguno de los _Kage_ para ingresar en Ánima, usted tiene unos tres intentos fallidos en los últimos cinco años, Kazekage-sama — Dijo el hombre al ver que tras los símbolos pasar de negro a un intenso azul brillante no había habido cambios en el color. — ¿Tiene sobre su persona algún artículo sellado?

— Mi arena está sellada — Admitió el con calma, preguntándose con preocupación cómo explicarían las cosas que tenía selladas Kagome.

— ¿Le importaría mostrarme? — Pidió el con educado respeto, mientras Gaara asentía secamente y con un fluido movimiento de su manos manejaba su arena haciéndola salir del diminuto envase escondido entre su ropa. — Perfecto, ahora no tenemos aún información sobre usted, aun así necesito que cumpla con la misma petición es reglamentaria — Explico el hombre mirando a Kagome con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

— No tengo ningún problema — Dijo Kagome avanzando con una calma que no sentía y esperando que la barrera de Reiki sobre cada una de las cosas que ocultaba hiciera su trabajo, hasta el sello indicado que de inmediato cobro vida pasando de negro a un brillante azul sin presentar más cambios para su alivio. — Sobre mi tengo sellada mi polvo de plata y algunos documentos personales — Explicó Kagome ignorando la mirada perpleja del hombre cuando finalmente la había visto a la cara cuando ella lo miró fijamente al rostro y el velo sobre su cabeza se apartaba con una ráfaga de viento exponiendo su rostro por completo.

— Por favor, muéstreme mi Lady — Dijo el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Kagome saco un pergamino de sellado de su cartera dejando ver un diminuto peine un puñado de horquillas enjoyadas y dinero suelto, haciendo los sellos frente a el efectivo, le mostró una carpeta llena de documentos médicos y le mostro también la plata flotar alrededor de ella antes de guardarlo todo. — ¿Es la primera vez que viene a Ánima Kazehime-sama? — Pregunto el hombre con un borde reverente que estaba empezando a irritar a Gaara pues el hombre no dejaba de mirarla embobado, y el sentía las manos picarle de comandar su arena y "reciclar" al maldito hombre que se estaba comiendo a su esposa con los ojos frente a él.

— Es mi primera visita — Contestó ella avanzando hasta entrar en contacto con Gaara, sacando del trance al hombre y calmando la nube de intenso odio que flotaba alrededor de Gaara mientras veía al hombre quien carraspeo avergonzado antes de llenarles una serie de documentos y tras Gaara y ella firmar, fue debidamente sellado y pudieron atravesar los controles de acceso de Ánima, cuando avanzaron por la calle de piedra y atravesaron el elaborado arco, Kagome sintió como atravesaron una poderosa barrera y la energía cayó sobre ella con tal fuerza que sintió como si todo el airé hubiera abandonado sus pulmones y tuvo que contener el instinto de expandir su Reiki fuera de ella para dispersar un poco aquella familiar energía, que la hacía sentir ligeramente mareada, la ciudad imperial estaba saturada de Youki, aquella era una ciudad Youkai y ella era una poderosa sacerdotisa (tal vez la última de su clase) y podían tomarla como un posible enemigo.

Por otro lado Gaara no podía entender como aquella terrible energía podía existir allí, no la había sentido si no después de atravesar aquella poderosa barrera, entonces algo dentro de él había saltado al familiar poder, tal vez era aquella conexión que seguía existiendo entre él y Shukaku.

— ¿Gaara? — Dijo Kagome aferrándose a su brazo para mantenerse anclada a la realidad dejándose guiar por el ciegamente hasta entrar en la primera calle vacía a mano, donde materializo su carromato en atónito silencio asegurándose de que se viera como los que había estado viendo a lo largo de su travesía desde la aldea puerto hasta allí, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada y sobrecogida una vez más mientras Gaara la ayudaba a subir al carromato. — Esto, _**es**_ Youki — Dijo Kagome finalmente con firmeza apretando la mano de Gaara con fuerza, porque ella no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando que "aquello **_DEFINITIVAMENTE_** era Youki".

— Si, pero... ¿Cómo? — Dijo el sosteniéndola contra él, mientras el Shikigami hacia avanzar el carromato a través de una calle muy tranquila, siguiendo las señales que indicaban el camino hacia el palacio imperial y los hostales cercanos a él.

— No lo sé, mi hermano se los llevó a TODOS, estoy segura que no quedó nadie, yo no sentí a nadie más que los Youkai de muy bajo nivel, los que no sobrevivirían, los que los humanos eventualmente destruyeron y decidieron que _todos_ habían muerto, estoy segura que cuando destruí la perla no quedaba ningún Youkai remotamente inteligente, Kaguya estaba profundamente sellada y bajo muchas barreras dentro del juubi — Explico ella perpleja su mente haciéndose miles de preguntas sin respuestas mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro frente a él con miles de teorías dando vueltas en su mente.

— ¿No pudo haber pasado algo similar? — Pregunto Gaara con calma deteniendo su frenético y nervioso paseo.

— No, no a esta escala, uno o dos Youkai con este nivel de poder, incluso del nivel de un Neko-mata sí, pero en esta escala no, ni aun siendo un grupo pequeño que eventualmente creció no — Dijo ella respirando profundamente y aplacando la histeria que le subía por la garganta.

— Esto es algo inesperado — Dijo Gaara mirándola con preocupación, preguntándose lo que eso podría significar para ella, para ambos.

— Eso poco importa, vamos a seguir el plan hasta el final así termine frente a una corte Youkai, no sería la primera vez — Dijo Kagome obligándose a calmarse y mirándolo a los ojos con terca seguridad.

— Si es un riesgo para ti, prefiero ir yo solo — Dijo el preocupado por ella y como podrían verla aquellos Youkai, siendo ella una sacerdotisa su _natural enemigo_ no deseaba ningún riesgo para ella.

— Hemos llegado hasta aquí, y bajo _ningún_ concepto vas a dejarme atrás, estamos _juntos_ en esto esposo y no voy a dejarte ahora, corte Youkai o no ellos deben de recordar quien _fui_ y si es así, deben de recordar la deuda que _tienen_ conmigo, su honor no les permitiría darme la espalda ahora que soy yo quien _necesita_ de ellos — Dijo Kagome con firmeza, mirando a Gaara fijamente a los ojos. — Minami-chan, guíanos a palacio y luego averigua si pueden recibir al Kazekage y cuál es el protocolo que debemos seguir por favor — Agregó ella entregándole una carta formal al Shikigami, que procedió a cumplir su petición.

* * *

— ¿Crees que tarde más? — Pregunto Gaara mirando a Kagome observar con fija concentración dentro de una vasija de agua que hacía de espejo, donde se veía a Minami atravesar las calles donde avanzaban Youkai humanos y hannyos de varios tipos, entonces llegó al puente levadizo del castillo antiguo y de inmediato fue escoltada por los guardias hacia el interior del edificio.

— Está siendo interrogada por los guardias, saben que su energía vital es distinta y están buscando la forma de encontrar la fuente real, más no la encontrarán — Dijo Kagome unos minutos después, viendo como una Youkai de cabellos verdes y uniformada pulcramente recibía la carta finalmente y le pidió que esperara mientras revisaba el contenido frente a ella, antes de excusarse y desaparecer de la vista.

— ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto el viéndola morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— La carta fue recibida y leída por una empleada importante del palacio, pero tras leerla la mujer se excusó y desapareció con la carta sin darle permiso a Minami para retirarse, por lo tanto los guardias la tienen retenida — Respondió ella mirando la imagen que proyectaba su espejo, durante tiempo incalculable ambos se mantuvieron a la espera de un cambio, entonces Kagome vio a la mujer regresar y entregarle una carta lacrada a Minami disculpándose por la tardanza y tras Minami retirarse todo se volvió negro, no sin antes Kagome ver la mirada de la mujer hacia uno de los guardias, Minami estaba siendo seguida. — Viene hacia aquí y no viene sola — Dijo Kagome vaciando el espejo y guardándolo.

— Está siendo seguida entonces — Dijo Gaara con calma.

— Si, por guardias del palacio, es mejor recibirlos— Dijo ella guiando el carromato hacia el hostal donde Kira ya había alquilado para ellos una suite. Tras sellar el carromato una vez más en un callejón abandonado cerca del hostal, Gaara y ella avanzaron con sus maletas rodando tras ellos e ingresaron al hostal, donde Kira los esperaba con la llave en las manos.

— Si me siguen los llevaré hasta su cabaña, este lugar ofrece privacidad a sus huéspedes y su suite está en una cabaña fuera del complejo — Explico el Shikigami que Gaara había visto transformarse de niño de doce a hombre de veinte, mientras los guiaba hacia el lugar tomando el equipaje de ambos y los cargaba a un carrito y llevándolos con él, una vez llegaron a la cómoda suite de dos habitaciones sala/comedor/cocina, Kagome envío a Kira a esperar a Minami en el lobby del hostal, y ella procedió a caminar de un lado al otro amenazando con destrozar la alfombra, tratado de calmar los nervios, no fue hasta que Gaara la atrapó en una de sus vueltas y la abrazo contra el besando su frente con ternura que ella logró calmarse, recordando que los Youkai podían "oler" sus emociones, procedió entonces a darle una guía rápida a Gaara sobre los Youkai y su comportamiento, apenas había terminado cuando Kira tocó la puerta antes de entrar seguido por Minami y un alto Okami Youkai de cabellos marrones oscuros.

— Buenos días, ¿Puedo ayudarle? — Pregunto Gaara, mirando al Youkai en la puerta, mientras bloqueaba a Kagome con su cuerpo.

— Buenos días, usted envío una _marioneta_ a palacio — Dijo el guardia tratando de ver a la mujer, que olía a lavanda, manzanilla, magia y poder, una combinación potente y atrayente para un Youkai.

— Fue enviada a entregar una mensaje, no sabía que podría ser un problema — Contestó Gaara con solemne calma, ganando la atención del Youkai hacia él.

—No lo es Kazekage-sama sólo que no es común ver a una como ella — Explico el guardia de inmediato, algo en aquel hombre comandaba atención, respeto y obediencia y el solo había conocido a alguien capaz de comandar lo mismo que él, de la misma pasiva forma. — Por favor entrega el mensaje — Le dijo el guardia mirando a Minami, quien asintió y avanzó entregándole el mensaje a Gaara, que tras leerlo asintió.

— Ya veo — Dijo Gaara con calma observando al guardia tratando de ver a Kagome aún oculta detrás de él. — Infórmele a Lady Sora que mi asunto a tratar es de _extrema_ urgencia y necesidad, si aun así no es posible sin la intervención del Daimyo por favor infórmenos — Añadió con estudiada calma, despidiendo al guardia que con una seca venía se retiró de inmediato.

— ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

— La corte fue adelantada dos días y el emperador enviará a un representante a hablar con nosotros en su nombre en el transcurso del día, para estudiar la _posibilidad_ de darnos una audiencia privada — Explico Gaara soltando un agotado suspiro, mientras le entregaba la nota a Kagome.

— ¿Crees que debamos prepararnos para abandonar Ánima a la primera señal de problemas? — Preguntó Kagome dudando por primera vez desde que idearan aquel plan.

— Creo que es lo mejor, tus Shikagami deben de permanecer bajo perfil ya escuchaste que no son comunes y ellos saben diferenciar entre ellos y un clon común — Dijo Gaara sintiendo el estrés y la preocupación caer sobre ellos como una silenciosa loza.

— Ok, por ahora descansaremos un poco antes de darle algo que reportar al guardia que nos dejaron — Dijo Kagome deshaciendo sus Shikigami humanoides y reemplazándolos por varias diminutas lagartijas que se dispersaron por toda la habitación formando una barrera imperceptible como extrema medida de precaución.

— Vamos a coincidir con el Daimyo y su grupo — Dijo Gaara en tono seco.

— Si no logramos nada antes de la llegada del Daimyo, nos iremos y que Kami nos ayude — Dijo Kagome con calma que no sentía, abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar.

Durante el resto del día ambos permanecieron en alerta extrema, pidiendo servicio a la habitación, pues no podían salir a explorar y arriesgarse a encontrarse con algún miembro de la comitiva del Daimyo o a perder la oportunidad de hablar con el representante que el emperador enviara, ellos tenían una enorme y desesperada necesidad de hablar con él o alguien que pudiera llevarle su mensaje cuanto antes, muchas vidas dependían de eso y ninguno de los dos quería fallarle a la aldea que tanta fe tenia puesta en ellos.

Gaara observaba a su esposa caminar de un lado a otro con incomodidad por vigésima vez en cinco minutos, restregando sus brazos como tratando de calmarse a si misma a pesar de que no se veía asustada o nerviosa era obvio para el que ella estaba incómoda y en un estado de ansiedad y tensión muy fuerte, sin decir una palabra la atrapó cuando daba su vuelta número veintidós cerca de él y la sentó en su regazo y empezó a acariciar su cabello suelto y espalda para hacer que se relajara, minutos después bajo sus cuidados ella se relajó contra el casi ronroneando.

— ¿Cómo sabías que tenías que colocar esas barreras en las aldeas? — Preguntó el con curiosidad, continuando la conversación que habían estado teniendo los últimos días, tratando de distraerla y de paso obteniendo una de las respuestas a las muchas preguntas que tenía sobre el tema.

— Una de las bendiciones que Tsukuyomi-sama me dio fue la capacidad de algunas veces "ver" el futuro, tenía poco de haber logrado convencer a Temari de ser amigas, cuando tuve una fuerte visión, yo antes había visto cosas antes, pero nunca como está visión, yo realmente _viví_ aquello, fue crudamente detallada, los olores, las personas, la angustia, el dolor físico y emocional, el miedo, la desesperación, la devastación de las aldeas, los ataques del Juubi y todo lo que podía pasar si no se hacía algo, recuerdo haber tenido un segundo de lucidez en medio de la visión y dije " _ **Una kekkai**_ " y la visión en la que estaba explotó y una nueva tomó su lugar mostrándome que debía hacer para evitar la masacre con unas kekkai sobre las aldeas como había pensado — Explico Kagome ausentemente.

— Esa es una habilidad bastante útil — Dijo el con su acostumbrada tranquilidad sin alterarse a pesar de no poder comprender todo el concepto de "visión" que Kagome había descrito.

— Estuve convulsionando por tres días seguidos hundida en las visiones, Lady Chiyo me encontró y cuido de mi mientras estaba vulnerable, tras eso sellé esa habilidad yo estaba muy aterrada entonces, cuando finalmente desperté, tenía problemas para ordenar mis pensamientos y el malestar físico era suficiente para querer "morirse" así que no quise dejar la oportunidad abierta para que esto me sucediera de nuevo, menos aun si sucedía en público — Dijo ella estremeciéndose ante el desagradable recuerdo, automáticamente Gaara la apretó contra el dándole consuelo.

— Entonces es mejor que esa habilidad se quede como está — Opino el con firmeza, no quería que ella terminara haciéndose daño sin querer, además el no creía poder soportarlo.

— Si, a veces tengo sueños que me muestran lo que va a ocurrir, pero casi no hay tiempo de cambiar nada, te vi morir frente a la estatua de Gedo, yo estaba en mi visita a las caravanas y a pesar de que salí inmediatamente hacia Suna llegue muy tarde, y estaba tan estresada que no pude ver nada más, esa fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de haber sellado mis visiones, lo siento — Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Hay cosas que no deben ser cambiadas — Dijo el digiriendo aquella información, entonces algo de lo que dijo libero un recuerdo que tenia de aquella experiencia y que siempre había estado allí sobre su mente sin poder comprenderlo por completo. — Espera…Tú estabas allí, te sentí entonces, una luz tibia envolviéndome — añadió preparado para escuchar su explicación.

— Sabia que algún día dirías eso, si estuve allí — Admitió ella de inmediato. — Yo ayude a Lady Chiyo a desarrollar ese jutsu a partir de mi propia energía, ella tenía mucha curiosidad de saber lo que el Reiki podía hacer, y le advertí que era muy peligroso y que podía perder la vida en el proceso de obtener lo que buscaba cuando finalmente entendí lo que ella quería hacer, pero a ella no le importaba solo quería sanar a Sasori o a ti, en un nivel ella sabía que él ya estaba perdido para siempre, pero tú no lo estabas y ella estaba desesperada por enmendar el daño que te hizo — Explicaba acariciando el antebrazo cubierto de tela que la rodeaba.

— Entiendo, ¿pero qué hiciste tú? — Insistió el con firmeza él quería saber.

— Ella sabía que su jutsu no podría ejecutarse sin mí, ella podía sanar el cuerpo, pero sólo yo podía devolver un alma a su lugar de origen, a sanar y atarla a este mundo, yo guíe tu alma de regreso a tu cuerpo y te sostuve, tú ya tenías una atadura poderosa en este mundo a través de Shukaku así que yo solo sane esa conexión y las heridas de tu alma, reparando las partes que faltaban, tú ya habías sanado muchas por tu cuenta yo solo termine el trabajo, asumo que ella esperaba que yo estuviera ya allí para asistirla, un Anbu fue a las caravanas a buscarme con un mensaje de ella, lo dejo antes de partir — Explico ella sin jactarse, sólo señalando los hechos.

— Eso fue...— Decía el tratando de expresar genuino agradecimiento pero ¿cómo agradecías algo así?

— No te molestes, no hay que decir nada, Lady Chiyo fue quien te salvo, yo solo ayude un poco y sin consecuencias — Dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gaara aspirando su aroma a sándalo y menta calmándose casi instantáneamente, más al sentir el espectro de dos youki poderosos acercarse a su puerta.

— Están aquí — Murmuró Gaara ayudándola a levantarse mientras tocaban la puerta. — Yo abro — Dijo Gaara, avanzando hacia la puerta y abriendo, ante él estaba un Youkai alto de cabellos negro tinta cayendo por debajo de las caderas, vestido con una pesada armadura llena de adornos por encima de la hakama y gi negro, sus ojos azules oscuros de pupilas felinas miraron a todas direcciones quedándose congelados sobre Kagome, antes de apartarse y darle paso a una Tora hembra de cabellos rubios y ojos miel vestida con un elaborado kimono, que al igual que su compañero un Tora macho que se quedó mirando a Kagome fijamente.

— Saludos — Dijo Kagome saludándolos educadamente a la manera nómada.

— Mi Lord, mi Lady — Saludo la hembra Youkai rompiendo el hielo sonriéndoles con calma mientras se dejaba guiar por el macho cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

— Sora-sama me ha informado sobre la petición de ustedes Kazekage-sama, Kazehime-sama, este es Chikara y su compañera Lady Hikaru — Dijo el macho haciendo una ligera venía que ellos le correspondieron.

— Sabaku no Gaara y Sabaku no Kagome — Dijo Gaara observando a la pareja Youkai con atención.

— Lady Kagome, su nombre es hermoso y muy _sagrado_ para nosotros los Youkai — Dijo la mujer con genuina emoción en su voz, mirándola fijamente.

— Oh, gracias me temo que es la primera vez que estoy aquí, así que desconocía que mi nombre tuviera alguna condición especial — Respondió Kagome tratando de no perder los nervios con aquellas personas que seguían mirándola con fija atención. Ambos Youkai sonrieron entre ellos y le extendieron un pergamino a Gaara, que lo recibió y tras leerlo los invito a sentarse.

— Por favor siéntense — Dijo Kagome haciéndoles un ademán para que se sentarán, la pareja se sentó y de inmediato Gaara y ella empezaron a explicar la situación, e instantáneamente la atmósfera se tornó incomoda y tensa y Kagome tuvo que contenerse de no purificar el área alrededor de ella y terminar causando un incidente internacional en la ciudad imperial, ella se había esforzado al máximo en cubrir aún más su Reiki con chakra, desde que durante su entrenamiento con el polvo de plata Gaara le señalara que a pesar de estar en efecto oculto aún se podía sentir un nota distinta en ella, lo que la había empujado a una profunda meditación por tres horas sólo para concentrar chakra e inyectarla en su kekkai interna creando una capa aún más gruesa, que al entrar en Ánima se hizo obvia la necesidad y la importancia de mantener su Reiki bien oculto.

— Es una situación bastante delicada y tenemos que escuchar las dos versiones de los hechos antes de poder llevar este tema ante el emperador, no es conveniente molestarlo si es posible para nosotros resolver esta situación — Dijo la hembra mirando a Gaara fijamente.

— Entiendo — Respondió Gaara con una sensación de impotencia y derrota, era obvio que mientras ellos entrevistarán al Daimyo y este les dijera las mismas mentiras que había venido diciéndoles ellos tendrían que huir y vivir en cautiverio para poder mantener a Suna y su gente a salvo.

— ¿Que le impide al Daimyo denunciar a Suna como una aldea en rebelión en la audiencia abierta con el emperador, independientemente de su investigación Lady Hikaru? Por años el Daimyo nos ha negado cualquier tipo de ayuda y apenas hemos podido subsistir a pesar de los grandes pagos en impuestos/tributos que se nos exige, él y otros Daimyo antes que él han estado drenando a Suna sistemáticamente haciéndonos la vida deliberadamente imposible, no me mal interprete la vida en el desierto es dura, pero con la ayuda del Daimyo se ha hecho simplemente insostenible — Intervino Kagome finalmente mirando a la mujer estudiarla con interés.

— Creí que las mujeres del desierto eran sumisas a sus hombres y no opinaban sobre nada — Dijo la mujer genuinamente sorprendida, mirando al macho junto a ello igual de sorprendido.

— ¿Y debo asumir que también le dijeron, que nos pasamos el día descalzas con los pies hundidos en la arena y un bebé en nuestros vientres? — Dijo Kagome con un deje de claro sarcasmo, la pareja Youkai río abiertamente.

— Me temo que más o menos ese es el concepto — Respondió el macho con genuina sinceridad, le gustaba los bríos de aquella mujer.

— _Salvajes_ , ese es el concepto de lo que somos para el emperador y su corte — Dijo Gaara con calma, tratando de controlar la profundidad de la ira que lo embargaba.

— Las mujeres de Suna somos un pilar esencial de la cultura y sociedad de Sunagakure no Okuni, una mujer puede ser lo que decida ser, desde Shinobi hasta ama de casa si así lo desea y definitivamente tenemos _mucho_ que decir en nuestras vidas, no somos marionetas sin mente o decisión propia, menos aun sumisas como esclavas a ninguna persona sea del sexo que sea — Dijo Kagome con calma y con renovadas ganas de patear el patético trasero del inútil del Daimyo, pues podía apostar todo lo que tenia y mas que de allí había nacido la ridícula idea.

— Actualmente Suna cuenta con dos miembros femeninos en el consejo, eran tres pero una de ellas murió en combate y se espera la elección de varios nuevo miembros entre los cuales hay un grupo de mujeres que son candidatas aptas para el trabajo, además nuestros mejores médicos ninjas son mujeres sin hablar de la otras ramas en las que el desempeño de las mujeres en Suna ha sido de gran valor e importancia, para ejemplo mi esposa aquí presente — Señaló Gaara con fría tranquilidad.

— Existe además la figura de un matriarcado desde la fundación de Suna y este se mantiene aún hoy, que se crea que las mujeres de Suna somos poco más que un adorno en la casa de nuestro esposo es un insulto y una completa estupidez — Agregó Kagome con un borde de fría condescendencia.

Ambos Youkai los miraban como si les hubiera salido una cabeza extra a cada uno, antes de mirarse entre ellos con un mensaje silencioso que sólo ellos podían entender brillando en los inhumanos ojos de ambos.

— Supongo que estamos equivocados en algunas cosas referente a Suna y su gente — Dijo el Tora macho observando a Kagome con respeto.

— Creo que eso es obvio, Lord Chikara, ahora me gustaría mucho que contestara mi pregunta, que le impide al Daimyo tocar este tema en audiencia abierta — Dijo Kagome con calma.

— El Daimyo no está en Ánima — Respondió Hikaru por él.

— El Daimyo _está en camino_ hacia Ánima, nos cruzamos con él y su comitiva, una parte llego con nosotros en el mismo barco, el Daimyo en persona llegará mañana — Dijo Gaara con calma, ellos tenían Shikigami rastreándolo, el y la mayoría de su comitiva habían tomado el camino mas largo y solo el intrincado monitoreo de los caminos les había impedido llegar allí mas rápido de lo que habían llegado.

— El no anuncio nada, nadie espera su llegada ni el de su sequito — Dijo la hembra con un tono ofendido levantándose de golpe.

— En ese caso el hará una escena enorme — Señaló el macho levantándose seguido de Kagome y Gaara.

— ¿En ese caso que debemos hacer? — Preguntó Gaara.

— Dejar que el Daimyo haga su denuncia — Respondió el macho sin alterarse.

— Dejar que ponga a Suna por el suelo ante la corte en pleno, y sentarnos a esperar la orden imperial de disolución de Suna — Respondió Kagome secamente — ¿Y los civiles, los shinobi que han dado sus vidas a la protección de su nación y su gente?

— Perdimos el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí — Dijo Gaara tomando la mano de Kagome y apretándola ligeramente, ignorando su propia tormenta y tratando de calmar la angustia de Kagome.

— No es una pérdida de tiempo — Dijo Hikaru tratando de infundirles esperanza.

— Claro, disculpen si no lo vemos desde su óptica — Dijo Kagome sarcásticamente obligándose a calmarse.

— Ustedes dijeron que tenían documentos que podían probar sus palabras — Señalo Chikara.

— Ellos también deben de tener alguna documentación que los avale — Respondió Kagome de inmediato. — ¿Quién dice cuales son reales y cuáles son forjados?

— No importa, creo que está reunión es una pérdida de tiempo, sólo quería la oportunidad de una audiencia con el emperador donde defender el caso de Suna — Dijo Gaara con seca calma.

— No será posible una audiencia con el emperador, ahora mismo está bastante ocupado con la corte, pero hay una opción que tal vez pueda ser una solución para ustedes — Dijo Hikaru mirando de Kagome a Gaara.

— El príncipe es más fácil de contactar para una audiencia, pero sólo lo recibirá a usted Kazekage-sama, a raíz de un incidente con una hembra previamente el emperador lo ha vetado para recibir a ninguna dama en sus audiencias, él le informará de inmediato al emperador si le demuestra que su caso es verdadero — Explico Chikara.

— ¿Cuándo es posible sostener una reunión con este príncipe? — Preguntó Kagome de inmediato.

— Apenas regresemos a palacio podemos hacerle una petición y más tardar mañana en la mañana podría el Kazekage estar frente a su majestad el príncipe imperial — Contestó Hikaru.

— Hágalo, por favor y mantengamos informados, es nuestra total prioridad e interés lograr mantener a salvo a nuestra aldea y a la gente que hace vida en ella — Dijo Gaara incómodo por tener que dejar atrás a Kagome en una aldea y país extraños, donde además existían seres que la verían como su enemigo natural apenas mostrará su naturaleza como sacerdotisa y él sabía que ella se estaba esforzando para contener.

— Bien, entonces espere noticias de nosotros pronto Kazekage-sama, Kazehime-sama — Dijo Chikara dedicándoles una reverencia antes de guiar a la hembra hacia la puerta y retirarse.

Gaara y Kagome se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos sólo tomándose de las manos y pensando cada quien en los posibles escenarios, y ninguno pintaba bien para ellos.

— Prepara lo que necesites, antes del almuerzo de mañana deberíamos conocer la zona turística de Ánima — Dijo Gaara con calma, mientras Kagome asentía y se soltaba de él y empezaba a sacar de las maletas solo lo justo para pasar la noche y vestirse al día siguiente, antes de sellarlas en un pergamino, mientras Gaara planificaba a detalle los planes de huida que compartiría con ella una vez ella terminara de organizar lo que usarían al día siguiente.

* * *

— Creí que las cosas podrían salir mejor, olvide todos estos pasos burocráticos que a veces se dan en la corte — Dijo Kagome horas después mientras ambos estaban recostados en la cama, la nota había llegado poco antes de acostarse y ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño.

— Teníamos que intentarlo, no podíamos dejar pasar la oportunidad y pasar el resto de nuestra vida, preguntándonos que habría pasado si hubiéramos intentado venir aquí. — Señalo el abrazándola contra el sintiendo su cuerpo tibio separado apenas por una delgada capa de tela.

— Tienes razón… Gaara _hazme el amor_ cariño, _te necesito_ — Susurro ella sintiéndose vulnerable y necesitada de esa unión casi espiritual que ambos tenían cuando se entregaban el uno al otro, su misma alma necesitaba aquella conexión y ella sospechaba que la sacerdotisa en ella estaba _exigiendo_ la total _reclamación_ de su _legítimo_ compañero, de la completación final de su alma.

Hundiendo su rostro contra su cuello deslizo sus manos por la amplitud del pecho de él rodeándolo y abrazándolo contra ella, apenas Gaara registro sus palabras y la vulnerable _necesidad_ en ellas, sintió su cuerpo y su misma alma responder a ella, abrazándola contra él y acariciando su espalda, besando su cabeza primero haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia él, reflejándose en sus ojos reluciente plata derretida llena de deseo y necesidad de él, antes de tomar sus labios y saquear su boca mientras sus manos se afanaban en apartar la capa de tela que los separaba, a ninguno de los dos el importo cuando su paciencia se agotó y el sonido de tela rasgarse se mezcló con los gemidos de ambos y cuando finalmente se unieron, se entregaron lentamente como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si la reunión pautada en unas horas con el príncipe regente no fuera crucial para el futuro de ambos y toda una aldea, ese momento era para ellos único y sagrado.

Gaara no sabía cómo explicar el grado de placer que estaba experimentando en ese momento, el había conocido la liberación _pagando_ un monto por ella e incluso de su propia mano, pero desde la primera vez con ella había sido entrega, unión, placer y mucho más, ella jamás le había dado sexo, con ella había descubierto el significado de una frase que había leído ciento de veces sin comprender _"hacer el amor"_.

Hacer el amor con ella siempre había sido una experiencia casi religiosa, una unión física que rayaba en lo espiritual y siendo ella lo que era, él no lo descartaba y se sentía feliz y agradecido de ser él, el receptor de ese amor que ella le profesaba, sin embargo esa petición y la vulnerabilidad en ella, la necesidad en ella habían despertado algo que el siempre había sentido allí yaciendo semidormido en algún rincón de él y ahora estaba completamente despierto, susurrando y exigiendo darle a ella lo que necesitaba y tomar de ella lo que él, _"ambos"_ necesitaban finalmente escuchándolo con más claridad tardó un momento en reconocer la voz de Shukaku, pero de una forma como jamás la había escuchado antes y aun así era para el mas aterrador que nunca en su calmada demanda.

" _ **Ella nos necesita Gaara, su alma clama la nuestra y la nuestra la suya… no puedes negarle esto, ni puedes seguir negándotelo a ti o a Shukaku, su alma está incompleta sin nosotros, complétanos"**_

Decía con calmada seriedad, su voz cargada de crudo deseo y él podía sentir con más fuerza esa parte de él conectada a Shukaku uniéndolo como a uno solo, estirarse tratando de conectarse a ella.

— ¡Gaara… por favor! — Grito Kagome incapaz de contenerse, sintiendo la necesidad de sentirlo profundamente dentro de sí misma al punto de no poder diferenciar entre ambos. Y como si aquellas palabras fueran el ultimo hilo que sostenía el temor de el por hacerle daño por culpa Shukaku, Gaara sintió un cambio en sí mismo y cuando salió de ella abandonando su calor abrazador casi rio en voz alta cuando ella lanzo un gemido de horror.

— Kagome — Susurro el su voz más oscura y cargada de intenso deseo mientras la cambiaba de posición y la dejaba ante el sobre manos y rodillas temblando de deseo no satisfecho. — Dime que quieres cariño — Susurro con oscura seducción goteando de sus labios, a la vez tentando su entrada con la dureza de su cuerpo, la misma que ansiaba volver a hundirse en su apretado calor.

— A ti Gaara… por favor — Respondió ella entre jadeos mirándolo por encima de su hombro y notando sus ojos turquesas casi brillando en contraste con el dorado.

— Dime _exactamente_ … que es lo que quieres esposa — Demando el jugando y presionando el nudo de nervios coronando su entrada más íntima lo suficiente para alcanzar otro pico de placer pero sin permitirle esa liberación.

— Te quiero… a ti… esposo… quiero tu cuerpo _profundamente_ unido al mío… quiero que olvides tu _contención_ y me _hagas tuya sin ningún control_ … que mi cuerpo _arda por ti_ … que vayas a hacer lo que debas y yo aún _necesite_ de ti, _te necesito dentro de mi ¡AHORA!_ — Dijo ella jadeando y gritando la última frase incapaz de poder soportar el vacío que el había dejado.

— Esposa — Gruño el hundiéndose lentamente y con dificultad en ella, sintiéndola apretarse con fuerza alrededor de él mientras ambos gemían. — _Que así sea_ — Añadió prácticamente saliendo de ella y volviendo a hundirse con fuerza arrancándole un grito de placer que solo avivo más el suyo, entonces como ella lo había pedido dejó todo control de lado y bombeo con fuerza dentro de ella, que gemía suplicas por mas y gritaba su placer con cada orgasmo que el arrancaba de ella y cuando el mismo sintió los inicios que indicaban su propia liberación acaricio su cuerpo una vez más excitándola y preparándola para una liberación que quería, _necesitaba_ compartir con ella y cuando los espasmos comenzaron desde el candente núcleo donde su carne estaba unida a la de ella, Gaara se encontró hundiendo su rostro sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella y rugiendo su placer junto a ella, mordiendo la unión entre su cuello y su hombro izquierdo sin registrar el sabor metálico, dulzón y picante de su sangre, demasiado hundido en aquel arrollador placer como jamás había sentido, entonces el mundo estallo en un blanco fulgor y ambos colapsaron aun unidos.

— ¿Gaara? — Dijo Kagome cuando finalmente pudo recuperar la capacidad de hablar y de pensar, él se había asegurado en que cayeran de lado, de tal forma en que el no terminaría aplastándola, sin embargo sus brazos estaban rodeándola como un par de bandas de acero. Kagome estaba en shock por la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos sintiéndose extraña como si hubiera vuelto a recuperar su alma nuevamente y a la vez preocupada por la reacción de Gaara.

— ¿Estas bien, te hice daño? — Pregunto el sintiéndose deslizarse fuera de ella una vez que su cuerpo termino de inundar el útero de ella con su simiente.

— Estoy bien… de echo estoy MUY bien, no me hiciste daño cuando _me mordiste_ — Señalo ella sabiendo que no podría ocultar ese detalle.

— ¿Que hice?... déjame ver — Dijo de inmediato levantándose sobre un brazo y acostándola boca arriba buscando la mordida. — Kagome… yo lo siento, lo siento mucho no sé qué me paso… yo — Murmuraba viendo avergonzado, horrorizado y asqueado de sí mismo el punto donde el la había mordido amoratándose e inflamándose con rapidez, comprendiendo que él había llegado a _romper_ la piel con sus dientes derramando su sangre.

— Gaara basta… — Dijo ella tomando su rostro en sus manos impidiéndole alejarse de ella. — Mírame Gaara — pidió ella pero el solo veía el horrible moretón y el rastro de sangre sobre las sabanas y su pecho izquierdo. — _**¡Mírame maldición!**_ — Gruño ella exigiéndole su completa atención, ella sintió su corazón romperse al ver el temor y el asco en sus ojos turquesa. — Escúchame… primero que nada _te amo_ , eso **no** va a cambiar.

— Soy un animal, una bestia, un monstruo — Dijo el tratando de liberarse de su agarre más ella no iba a dejarlo ir así que lo retuvo contra ella negándose a soltarlo.

— Sabaku no Gaara, eres _**MI**_ esposo, que da la casualidad que es un _**Jinchuriki**_ y como tal tienes una _bestia interna_ , siempre he sabido que algún día tus intentos _Youkai_ te llevarían a reclamarme como tu compañera Gaara y eso soy — Dijo ella con suavidad acariciando sus mejillas tratando de calmarlo, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos confirmando tener toda su atención.

— ¿Tu lo sabias y no dijiste nada, por qué? — Pregunto el después de que sus palabras encajaron entre el caos que había en su mente.

— Te habrías contenido de hacerlo si te lo hubiera dicho, y es algo que tu necesitabas amor, que yo necesitaba y esperaba también, además no podía decírtelo de todas maneras, era _tu_ decisión hacerlo y aceptar esa unión y sus consecuencias por ti mismo, ahora _somos uno_ tú, Shukaku y yo… — Dijo ella dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que calmo su caos mental, permitiéndole escuchar el calmado susurro de Shukaku celebrando no solo la unión y reclamo de su compañera, si no la integración final entre ellos dos en efecto ahora eran uno y ella estaba allí sosteniendo aquella unión.

— Shukaku, tu y yo… no quiero compartirte — Dijo el escuchando la risa cantarina de ella y sintiendo verdadero alivio, mientras que en un rincón de su mente Shukaku reía con diversión, para nada la risa frenética a la que estaba acostumbrado.

— Amor… tú y el son uno, lo que tu sientes él lo siente eso _siempre_ ha sido así, digamos que él es… tu más salvaje conciencia que ahora está integrada y equilibrada en ti— Dijo ella atrayéndolo hacia ella y besando sus labios con dulzura.

— Entonces tienes dos esposos en uno — Dijo Gaara acariciando con sumo cuidado la herida y viéndola a los ojos si conseguir en ellos nada más que amor, él estaba muy confundido y sabía que necesitaría tiempo y espacio para poder entender todo aquello y aceptarlo por completo y a la vez estaba maravillado por como ella estaba tomando todo aquello que a él le estaba costando entender y aceptar, suponía que eso era porque ella ya sabía a qué atenerse con él y el apenas estaba enterándose, sabía que debería sentirse molesto con ella, pero simplemente no podía, no tenía energía para molestarse con ella. — ¿Eso te molesta?

— No… tengo un maravilloso compañero que da la casualidad que tiene un espíritu Youkai que también me reclama espiritualmente y sé que ambos van a cuidar de mí y jamás _verán_ a otra mujer, o la _tocaran_ so pena de que yo termine _matándola_ a ella y _castrándolos_ a ustedes con _todo_ y mi amor — Respondió ella con franqueza haciéndole un ademan silencioso hacia el reloj, tenían una hora para darse un baño vestirse y poner orden en aquella cama, antes de que el tuviera que ir ante el príncipe y ella tenía que arreglarlo todo para la huida inminente.

— La única eres tú, Shukaku opina lo mismo y ambos estamos muy a gusto con "todas" nuestras partes intactas esposa — Respondió el ayudándola a levantarse y guiándola hacia el baño.

— Si… además me temo que al final la que terminaría perdiendo seria yo… también estoy MUY a gusto con TODAS tus partes esposo mío — Dijo ella riendo, cuando el gruño por lo bajo y le dio una ligera palmada en el trasero, que solo la hizo reír mas fuerte.

* * *

— Mi instinto me dice que te tome y salga de aquí ahora mismo — Murmuró Gaara abrazado a ella casi una hora después, hundiendo su rostro en la base de su cuello justo donde sabía que estaba la marca ahora curada de sus dientes que había tomado la forma del Kanji en su frente dos tonos más oscuros que la piel de ella y aspirando con fuerza llevando el olor natural de ella a sus pulmones y sintiendo como la tensión acumulada empezaba a relajarse una vez más. el había estado repitiendo aquella acción desde que la nota había llegado la noche anterior sin saber que su _marca de reclamo_ como ella y Shukaku habían explicado estaría allí, recordó como ella le había sugerido curar la herida viéndolo a él hundido en la miseria y la auto recriminación aun después de su explicación y el había aceptado de inmediato, cuando ella apartó su mano del aquel punto la piel estaba completamente sanada y lisa como si jamás hubiera estado abierta y con su marca formando parte de ella, como si fuera una marca de nacimiento.

— Ya sabes dónde voy a estar, apenas tengas la oportunidad yo estaré allí preparándolo todo para irnos, ambos sabemos que esto será una pérdida de tiempo a esta hora el Daimyo debe de haber llegado y debe de saber que estamos aquí y debe haber actuado o está por hacerlo, por favor ten cuidado Gaara — Pidió ella mirándolo a los ojos turquesa con un brillo de preocupación en los ojos azul grisáceos.

— Tu cuídate, no dejes que te atrapen — Dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Gaara entiende esto, si tengo que **_purificar_** este lugar hasta los cimientos para recuperarte lo haré, _**eres mío**_ , mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante, mi compañero y el dueño de mi corazón, atravesé _**quince siglos**_ para encontrarte y no voy a dejarte atrás, así que _**tú**_ _**cuídat** **e**_ , ellos no me verán y si aún me vieran, sólo un _**Daiyoukai**_ es rival para mí y esos no crecen en los arboles — Susurró ella a su oído antes de presionar su rostro contra su cuello y dejarlo ir.

Kagome lo observó marcharse con el corazón pesado, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras ella y suspiró pesadamente y se obligó a despegarse de la puerta donde estaba recostada, había mucho que hacer y no tenía tiempo para hundirse en la autocompasión o la preocupación.

 _ **— Vamos Higurashi muévete**_ — Se regañó a sí misma, poniéndose en movimiento.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

Atte: La autora


	21. Cap 21: Ocultos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Ella me ama… siento mi pecho expandirse hasta casi sentir que mi corazón atravesará limpiamente mi piel y costillas exponiéndose al mundo, hay tal torbellino de emociones dentro de mí que me es aún más difícil entenderlas todas, ella dice que lo que siento es amor y sus palabras calman ese temor que tengo sobre mi posible incapacidad de amar… ella merece ser amada y al parecer también la amo, su felicidad la hizo brillar ante mis ojos como la más hermosa visión que he visto de ella misma, porque no hay nada más hermoso ante mis ojos que ella._

 _La respuesta de la pareja que vino a hablar con nosotros nos preocupa… ¿Cómo puedo protégelos? Es la pregunta que cruza mi mente mientras los veo partir con el corazón pesado… aun así ella está aquí a mi lado lista para apoyarme animarme e incluso a su manera sostenerme, mi milagro personal ese que nunca espere que llegara a mi…_

 _Nuestra completa unión y el significado de ella me toma por sorpresa entonces **realmente** no soy como el resto y aun así ella me ama, me desea a mí y solo a mí, entonces creo que puedo vivir con eso si significa que ella será mía en esta vida y en las que vengan después de esta… ver la marca de mis dientes en su piel me aterró y me hizo sentir asqueado de mí mismo, sin embargo pude sentir a Shukaku en algún rincón dentro de mí y el parecía muy satisfecho, me niego a hacerle daño sea lo que yo sea, no la dañaré y al demonio todo… ella es mía… mía para amar… mía para poseer… mía para proteger porque al final yo soy suyo para lo que ella desee de mi"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 21: Ocultos.**

* * *

Gaara salió con su usual "calma" de área donde estaba la cabaña privada, donde se había _obligado_ a dejar a su esposa y compañera, nadie que lo viera avanzar con su pasiva calma podría pensar jamás que en realidad estaba en medio de un enorme conflicto emocional interno por separarse de ella, justo ahora cuando la situación a la que se estaban enfrentando era tan delicada y peligrosa y sus mismos instintos _demandaban_ tomarla y ponerla a salvo de todo; aun así se ordenó calma tras su interno conflicto y aprendió rápidamente lo que significaba aquella nueva alineación dual con Shukaku instalado en un rincón de su mente, al sentirlo removerse con incomodidad en un rincón de si mismo, percibiendo con mas fuerza la firme atadura que había entre ellos anudada firmemente con su compañera sellándolos a los tres juntos.

" ** _No te confíes de que siempre Shukaku estará así, sigo siendo salvaje y me gusta serlo, estoy tomando esta calma "de ti" Gaara, pero si pierdes el control de tu ira, Shukaku tu bestia interna reaccionará y no será como nada de lo que hayas visto antes, porque ahora tengo un ancla y estabilidad mental y mi venganza será deliberada con un objetivo firme, pero recuerda que tenemos una compañera a la que proteger no importa lo poderosa que ella sea, la protegeremos nunca la dañaremos, ella es preciosa en todos los sentidos para nosotros y ella es la única que puede calmarnos, es la única libre de nuestra ira, es la única por la que ambos destruiremos este mundo y cualquier otro si algo le sucede, y por ella Shukaku se comportara " _**

Advirtió Shukaku con calma y Gaara escuchó atentamente comprendiendo que la veta de locura ya no estaba, en su lugar había una mente práctica, calculadora y alerta y él no sabía si sentir alivio o preocupación, porque de alguna forma igual que él al saber a Kagome suya cuando solo en su piel inocente, el mendhi gritaba su nombre, Shukaku ahora era aún más peligroso que nunca.

 _Entonces es buena cosa que yo no me ofenda con facilidad, mi control sobre mi ira sea firme y que sea ahora más fuerte que tú para contenerte Shukaku, no volveremos a ser odiados por acciones como las del pasado, Kagome sufriría por nuestra causa si así fuese y ella no aceptaría algo así de ninguno de nosotros jamás, Espero que tu tengas eso presente_ Pensó Gaara instintivamente sabiendo que Shukaku lo escucharía y en efecto de inmediato sintió la completa aceptación de sus palabras antes de sentirlo retraerse al rincón que había reclamado dentro de él y cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

— Buenos días Kazekage-sama — Saludó Lord Chikara observándolo con fija atención, el Youkai lo había estado esperado en el lobby del hostal para guiarlo hasta el carruaje que esperaba por ellos y que lo llevaría a encontrarse con ese príncipe que podría ser la única oportunidad que tendrían para la defensa y salvación de Suna.

— Buenos días Lord Chikara — Contestó Gaara sintiendo un velo paz y de calma sobre él, que estaba seguro tenía que ver con lo que había ocurrido una hora atrás con su encantadora y seductora esposa, Gaara sintió a Shukaku enroscado sobre sí mismo y caer profundamente dormido, algo le decía que todo aquello había agotado al espíritu y no era para menos, aquella particular unión había sido una experiencia única, había sido _intensa_. El Youkai le dedico una mirada atenta y conocedora antes de asentir para sí mismo y guiarlo en silencio hacia el palacio.

 **===E S D D===**

El macho Youkai no inició conversación alguna e internamente Gaara lo agradeció, el sinceramente no estaba de humor para esforzarse a hacer conversación, ni siquiera por educación, en ese momento su mente estaba dividida entre sus problemas con Suna y la seguridad de su esposa, no podía evitarlo conforme más se alejaba de Kagome mas intranquilo se sentía y más preocupado estaba, lo último que él había querido, era dejarla sola y odiaba no haber tenido más elección en el asunto, ninguno de ellos habría podido predecir que su audiencia al final sería con el príncipe con un veto que le impedía acompañarlo a la audiencia, pero así había sido y ahora él estaba separado de ella, sin tener la oportunidad de estar allí para protegerla de todo peligro si la situación se volvía contra ellos, poco le importaba que ella pudiera defenderse, él deseaba estar allí para ella y punto.

Lo único que él quería hacer en ese momento era ir y hablar con ese príncipe explicarle la situación lo más rápido posible, regresar a su esposa y salir de aquel lugar, donde si antes no se sentía cómodo ahora menos podía sentirse seguro, después de saber que el Daimyo podía hablar abiertamente en audiencia directa con el emperador cuando quisiera pero el no, se sentía en franca desventaja y él tenía mucho que perder para arriesgarse, para empezar podía perder a su esposa su tesoro más preciado y se negaba a renunciar a ella, él era un hombre muy posesivo y egoísta en lo que a ella se refería y no estaba dispuesto a perderla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

Mientras avanzaba en silencio junto al silencioso y alerta Tora Youkai, Gaara observaba con aparente calma las calles, los edificios y la vegetación alrededor de la cual habían edificado aquel lugar, ignorando a la variedad de Youkai y humanos que estaban en las calles, un turista cualquiera veía la rica arquitectura y las calles adoquinadas en piedra local y la armonía que cada estructura tenía con la naturaleza, pero el solo veía las rutas de escape que había planificado con Kagome la noche anterior, trazándolas en su mente y visualizando cada interconexión para un escape rápido y efectivo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada que había visto el día anterior en el espejo de Kagome y atravesó la primera línea de largos pasillos de piedra gris, Gaara comprendiendo de inmediato que aquel palacio estaba cubierto de "varias capas de energía" impidiendo ver más allá de aquel primer pasillo de piedra gris comprendiendo que aquello era una especie de "barrera" o "hechizo" y al atravesar aquella "distracción" no se podía negar que la arquitectura del lugar era completamente diferente a la que se veía a simple vista y era muy imponente.

En otra ocasión el habría disfrutado enormemente de aquel edificio gigantesco ( _y aparentemente muy antiguo_ ) lo suficiente como para memorizarlo a detalle, más lo único que realmente memorizó concienzudamente fueron las entradas y las posibles salidas del camino que había tomado, los altos y feroces guardias apostados de seis en seis metros frente a las columnas de piedra de los amplios arcos de la estructura y las patrullas móviles que recorrían el área en aquel momento con tan sincronía que parecían realmente uno solo y consiguió de inmediato la aprobación del guerrero en él.

Avanzaron por los amplios pasillos de piedra blanca perfectamente iluminados y pulcros, llenos de obras de arte que evocaban antiguas y sangrientas batallas llenas de bestias de todo tipo y algunas figuras humanoides pero que eran claramente Youkai de algún tipo, a las que Gaara vio de pasada sin detallarlas demasiado, él estaba más pendiente de lo que sucedería en los próximos minutos, que en las pinturas antiguas y seguramente muy valiosas que nada tenían que ver con el futuro de Suna, sus problemas y su gente, o la seguridad inmediata de su esposa que para esos momentos estaría ejecutando su propia parte del previo plan y pronto estaría esperando que él se uniera a ella.

— Si me espera un momento confirmaré que el príncipe regente este presentable para recibirlo ahora Kazekage-sama— Dijo Chikara finalmente deteniéndose frente a una enorme puerta al final de un amplio e iluminado pasillo lleno de obras de artes como el resto de lo que el había visto del palacio imperial.

Con una leve venía el macho Youkai entró al salón antes de dejarlo solo frente a un par de puertas dobles gigantescas, lo cual hablaba mucho de la plena confianza que tenían en su sistema de seguridad, si decidían que no tenían nada que temer de un ninja elite como el dejándolo por su cuenta, o la silenciosa "prueba" a la que sospechaba lo estaban sometiendo en ese momento.

La puerta era verdaderamente gigante, estaba adornada con la escena de una brutal batalla esculpida a detalle en la madera maciza y tachonada en una lámina gigantesca de pura plata repujada y cuidadosamente pulida sin dañar el trabajo de _deliberado_ envejecimiento del fino metal que resaltaba la brutal escena, la batalla mostraba varias bestias luchando unas contra otras, alrededor de un grupo humanoide en diferentes posiciones de lucha.

Había una mujer con el porte _feroz_ y _orgulloso_ de un _guerrero_ dispuesto a todo, con un _boomerang_ gigantesco levantándolo por encima de su cabeza en una clara pose que anunciaba la liberación del arma, en un brutal y _devastador_ ataque pensado en fulminar todo a su paso, un hombre con una túnica sosteniendo frente a él un _centro_ con muchos anillos y un _rosario_ envolviendo su mano derecha en lanzando un ataque brutal contra el enemigo más cercano, un hombre con orejas de perro sobre su cabeza con una _gigantesca espada_ lanzando un ataque devastador que arrasaba todo a su paso, un enorme gato montés destrozando a un oponente en sus fauces y en medio del grupo habían dos figuras imponentes que eran la pieza central de aquella obra, ambos lanzando un monumental ataque combinado a la gigantesca araña que flotaba grotescamente sobre la masacre justo sobre todos los demás, el Youkai era alto y de porte elegante aun en medio de la batalla y tenía su _Katana_ en alto lanzando un fluido y poderoso ataque junto a la _frágil_ y a la vez _poderosa_ mujer a su lado que tenía un _elaborado_ arco en su manos, la flecha de ella atravesaba las puertas dobles y parecía rodear el ataque del hombre Youkai junto a ella y golpeaba de lleno a la araña que flotaba sobre ellos.

Gaara podía ver la agonía de la araña, el terror y odio en sus ojos, la espantosa araña sabía que estaba pérdida, que no sobreviviría a aquel ataque y aun así su odio hacia los guerreros permanecía firme, en especial hacia a las dos figuras centrales, pues sus ojos estaban fijos en ellos.

— Se llama la _última batalla_ , grandes guerreros muy honorables lucharon en ella para salvar este mundo de lo que entonces prometía ser algo peor que el infierno, poco sabían ellos que serían olvidados por aquellos quienes _debieron_ recordar y honrar su sacrificio, su lucha, su sudor, sus lágrimas y su sangre derramada — Dijo un hombre junto a él con una mezcla de seriedad, nostalgia, rabia y melancolía, mirando junto a él con atención el hermoso y crudo trabajo en la puerta, él se había sentido observado desde su entrada al lugar y ahora sabía que aquel hombre era quien lo había estado vigilando en silencio.

— Suele suceder, luchamos guerras tras guerras salvando incontables vidas e incluso salvando al mundo entero y al final somos olvidados. Pero como guerrero que soy y por experiencia, no creo que ellos buscarán renombre cuando enfrentaron a sus enemigos entonces — Señaló Gaara con calma sin despegar la mirada de la obra de arte frente a él, algo le decía que estaba siendo probado de alguna manera, junto a él el hombre rio por lo bajo y el notó la cruda tristeza oculta en esa risa.

— Tiene razón mi lord, ninguno de ellos buscaba renombre, sólo querían salvar a aquellos a los que amaban y dar justicia a aquellos seres amados, a los que habían perdido — Dijo el hombre levantando la mano llena de garras acariciando el rostro cubierto por los cabellos que flotaban alrededor de la cabeza de la arquera en medio de la obra cubriendo su rostro del espectador, con un deje de _extremo_ cuidado y profunda _reverencia_. — Chikara-san dijo que quería hablar conmigo, por favor sigamos adelante — Dijo el hombre extendiendo la misma mano llena de garras empujando la puerta gruesa y maciza con la misma facilidad con la que se mueve una hoja de papel, para mostrar un salón relativamente pequeño donde Chikara estaba esperándolos con una mueca de profunda preocupación que se desvaneció mutando a genuino alivio en cuanto vio al hombre que lo acompañaba.

— Su majestad, usted me ha quitado varios miles de años de vida — Dijo el Youkai con un deje de reproche que habría sido efectivo si no estuviera temblando de risa apenas contenida y que incluso mostraba en sus ojos felinos.

— Eres demasiado fácil de burlar, tu rostro cuando no me encontraste aquí fue un verdadero _poema_ Chikara — Dijo el Youkai soltando una alegre carcajada llena de maliciosa travesura.

— Usted siempre será un Kitsune, su majestad— Dijo el Tora macho sonriéndole a Gaara con un deje de disculpa. — Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni— Anunció antes de darles a ambos una formal venía y dejándolos a solas.

Gaara vio al Youkai finalmente cuando esté lo adelantó para sentarse en el elaborado trono dorado que controlaba la posición de poder de la habitación, como era habitual en él, Gaara contuvo el aliento mentalmente y mantuvo su habitual calma y entonces contó mentalmente una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, **_nueve_** colas platinadas hondeando _perezosamente_ detrás del Youkai de cabellos plateados y profundos ojos verde botella de pupilas felinas y sonrisa calculadora y llena de astucia.

— Así que un _Jinchuriki_ finalmente ha encontrado su camino de vuelta entre los suyos — Dijo el Kitsune macho con malicia inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado observándolo con maliciosa curiosidad. — ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir a los tuyos _Sabaku no Gaara_? — Preguntó finalmente el Kitsune frente a él observándolo con evaluativa atención, olfateando ligeramente un par de veces.

— Su majestad, hasta este momento tenía entendido que dado a mi condición de _Jinchuriki_ podía ser un _riesgo_ para la corte y el emperador, y se me _ordenó_ permanecer lejos de la ciudad imperial — Contestó Gaara con su acostumbrada calma, notando como el hombre lo miraba con renovada curiosidad irguiéndose ligeramente en su trono y volviendo a olfatear. _Macho… Kagome dijo que ellos no se calificaban a sí mismo como hombres sino "machos y hembras_ " Pensó Gaara recordando aquel detalle entre la información que Kagome había estado dándole.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa ridícula idea? — Preguntó el Kitsune con un deje de incredulidad observando al hombre frente a él con estudiada atención, observándolo decidió de inmediato que el Tanuki _macho_ , era definitivamente más Youkai que Hannyo como el resto de ellos, frente a él estaba parado con una pose digna y alerta, con el claro porte del guerrero poderoso que en efecto era el Tanuki, e incluso él podía sentirlo en él un poderoso Taiyoukai, él macho no estaba tratando de demostrar nada, no se sentía en necesidad de mostrar lo fuerte que era, sabía que lo era y estaba cómodo con ello y en su pose podía decir que estaba alerta, para nada relajado ni aun frente a él. _Tanuki inteligente_ Pensó con aprobación.

— El Daimyo — Contestó Gaara secamente, observando con atención al Youkai Kitsune frente a él estudiarlo con atención, preguntándose si él lo escucharía si le creería y lo que era más importante, si lo ayudaría a salvar a su aldea y a su gente, en ese momento con todas sus prioridades el podía dejar de lado sus pensamientos secundarios, como guerrero que cuestionaba la fuerza del macho frente a él y las otras preguntas que forzaban la entrada en su mente aun en ese delicado momento, sobre si era algún tipo _diferente_ de Kyubi o algo por el estilo, ¿cuantos Kyubi diferentes podían haber y que lo diferenciaba de _Kurama?_.

— Oooh entiendo — Dijo el príncipe entonces con un brillo de compresiva astucia en los ojos. — ¿Que te hizo venir hasta aquí aun cuando se te **_"Ordenó"_** no venir entonces Sabaku no Gaara? — Preguntó el Kitsune con insistencia, mientras sus ojos verdes lo observaban con velada curiosidad, mientras seguía olfateando disimuladamente el aire alrededor de ellos.

— La intención del Daimyo de _disolver_ Suna declarándonos una nación en _insurrección_ , privándonos de las _ayudas_ económicas _necesarias_ para el avance y _supervivencia_ de la aldea, aun así tomando los _impuestos/tributos_ más altos posibles de nosotros, cuando _carecemos de medios_ para _alimentar, sanar_ y poner un _techo_ sobre las cabezas de las personas que viven en Suna, anunciándole a las cinco naciones que estamos por nuestra cuenta, _deliberadamente_ abriéndonos a ataques y no conforme con ello contratando asesinos a sueldo para crear caos en nuestra aldea — Explicó Gaara con monótona calma y de inmediato el Youkai se enderezó en su trono y su expresión paso de ser relajada y curiosa a dar paso a una dura y oscura furia que prometía el fuego del infierno en la tierra, y transformando su jovial e inhumanamente "hermoso" rostro en una máscara de fría dureza que delataba no a un relajado noble, sino a un guerrero duro y vengativo, lo cual le dio esperanzas de que contra todo pronóstico algo bueno pudiera salir de aquella reunión.

— ¿Desde cuándo está ocurriendo esto? — Preguntó el con engañosa suavidad que desmentía la tensa postura del Youkai que parecía estarse preparando para atacar a su presa en cualquier momento.

Instintivamente Gaara reajusto ligeramente su postura, listo para defenderse o atacar si era necesario, su dulce esposa ya le había advertido solemnemente, que ella purificaría aquel lugar hasta los cimientos si algo le ocurría y él no quería ponerla en esa situación tan riesgosa, en parte porque algo le decía que ella no sería la misma después de eso y el mundo se sumiría en una eterna oscuridad si eso ocurriera.

— Desde el cuarto Kazekage toda la situación ha venido empeorando, porque incluso mucho antes de él las cosas estaban mal, empujando a la aldea a tomar nefastas decisiones, ahora a pesar de nuestro arduo trabajo las cosas están mucho peor. Tras la cuarta guerra shinobi regresamos a Suna dispuestos a seguir nuestras vidas, a levantar lo que fue destruido y seguir nuestras vidas, pero las ayudas se nos fueron negadas una tras otra — Explicó Gaara controlando su propia rabia al recordar aquellos nefatos eventos que renovaban sus ganas de simplemente buscar al Daimyo y a su gabinete de inútiles y matarlos a cada uno de ellos y disfrutarlos plenamente.

— ¿Para que fueron esas ayudas? — Preguntó el Youkai con curiosidad y algo que podría entenderse como _necesidad_ de confirmar sus _sospechas,_ sonriendo internamente al ver como instintivamente el hombre se había preparado para atacar o defenderse reajustando imperceptiblemente su cuerpo, sus instintos era definitivamente agudos si pudo sentir su ira y la amenaza que esta suponía.

— Agua, alimentos, mejoras médicas, pensiones para aquellos que quedaron incapacitados para ejercer como ninjas o como cualquier empleado civil incapacitado y para construir viviendas, cada petición fue espaciada entre una y otra y todas fueron negadas, el concejo de Suna sólo logró recolectar una pequeña parte de lo que pedimos y fue directo a mejorar el área de salud, uniéndolo a los pocos activos que no fueran consumido por agua y alimentos que escasean en el desierto y nos son caros — Respondió Gaara sin titubear.

— ¿Tienes alguna prueba? — Preguntó el príncipe con una nota de cruda furia en su voz. — Si voy a pedir cabezas Kazekage tengo que tener una prueba _irrefutable_ de esto que describes — Señaló con macabra malicia brillando en sus ojos y la oscura promesa que le decía que en realidad el Kitsune podría hacerle la vida un infierno a su presa antes de liberarlo de su miseria y simplemente matarlo, con pruebas o sin ellas, más en ese caso _realmente_ las necesitaba, para dar su veredicto y ejecución.

— Aquí está toda la documentación que recaudamos para que fuera debidamente revisado por el emperador y sus consejeros — Dijo Gaara mostrándoles un pergamino del que procedió a deshacer el sello frente al príncipe, dejando en sus manos una pila de cinco carpetas gruesas y pulcramente ordenadas. — Está es información _confidencial_ de la aldea, así que con todo respeto le pediré que sea cuidadoso con ella y una vez sea revisado por favor _destrúyalo_ — Dijo Gaara entregándole las carpetas al Kitsune.

— Así será, por ahora lo mejor es que revise esto y hablé con el emperador, el Daimyo ha llegado hoy _sorpresivamente_ tengo entendido— Dijo el Youkai con un deje de sarcástica malicia recibiendo las carpetas y olisqueándolas con curiosidad ya nada disimuladas.

— Pude verlo en el camino junto a su comitiva, opté por mantenerme al margen — Contestó Gaara incómodo por como el Kitsune olisqueaba con insistencia los documentos, internamente preguntándose con consternación si eventualmente el también estaría olisqueando cosas de la misma manera, sintiendo a Shukaku dentro de él removerse un poco y reírse por lo bajo sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, que lo llevo de inmediato a pensar que en _efecto_ el estaría teniendo esa clase de instintivas costumbres.

— Buena elección, ahora creo que debe de permanecer en bajo perfil, hasta que pueda comunicarme con el emperador y darle una respuesta sobre su decisión — Contestó el Kitsune olisqueando con interés el aroma en las carpetas mezclado estrechamente con el olor del hombre frente a él, había algo _familiar_ en el pero no podía ubicar que era o donde lo había percibido antes.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo sería eso? Mi aldea está bajo ataque constante de ninjas sin patria y asesinos renegados de varias naciones contratados por el Daimyo para desestabilizar Suna y yo ya he estado demasiado tiempo lejos — Señaló Gaara de inmediato ansioso por salir del lugar, algo le decía que terminara aquello y saliera de allí de inmediato, dentro de él Shukaku estaba tensándose poco a poco y eso estaba empezando a preocuparlo, su alineación con Shukaku era muy nueva aun y el no podía confiar en que el Tanuki realmente se comportaría si la situación se presentaba y ambos tenían que luchar su salida de la ciudad imperial.

— Puedo leer estos documentos en cuestión de horas y hablar con el emperador para el atardecer y está noche puede tener una respuesta si las cosas van como se esperan, este Daimyo es bastante astuto debo reconocer; fue una jugada muy inteligente mantenerte lejos de la corte, pero desafortunadamente el desconoce un par de cosas respecto al Emperador o de mí ya que estamos — Respondió el Kitsune sonriendo con una expresión decididamente capaz de meter el terror en el cuerpo de sus enemigos y amigos por igual, leyendo las primeras páginas de paso las carpetas en sus manos, frunciendo el ceño al leer un párrafo preocupante y olisqueando nuevamente el familiar y definitivamente _femenino_ olor en los documentos en sus manos.

Mas apenas segundos después de decir esas palabras un rugido furioso y ensordecedor estremeció el lugar por completo, haciendo vibrar los paneles de vidrio de las ventanas cercanas de las cuales estallaron dos y las obras de arte dispuestas en el lugar temblaron con fuerza, amenazando con caer de sus sitios y el Kitsune se levantó de golpe mirando hacia la enorme puerta de la entrada que de aquel lado, mostraba la fachada de un templo y un enorme y frondoso árbol como punto central, con la estructura solitaria de un pozo a lo lejos.

Sus ojos verde botella pasaron a rojo sangre inmediatamente, mientras un rugido bajo y amenazador resonaba dentro del pecho del Youkai que con un ligero movimiento de muñeca convirtió los documentos en una diminuta nuez dorada y la guardó entre su ropa con naturalidad, como si fuera algo de todos los días que Gaara veía a alguien convertir nada sin ningún jutsu o serie de sellos manuales de por medio, sin embargo para el Kitsune parecía ser un evento común y tal vez así era.

Entonces Gaara sintió la oscura ira y la poderosa energía caer pesadamente sobre el lugar como una poderosa y terrorífica tormenta de arena y granizo presionando sobre él con una terrible fuerza asfixiante, al punto que sintió la _necesidad_ de dejarse caer con el peso de aquella _terrible_ energía aplastándolo con fuerza tratando de someterlo, mas algo dentro de él se reveló con fiereza y se negó a ceder, manteniéndose en pie y erguido cuan alto era aguantando valientemente el embate furioso de aquella poderosa y terrible energía, al igual que el Kitsune frente a él que lo miró un instante con conocedora comprensión.

Gaara estaba genuinamente impresionado con la poderosa energía que el por medio de Kagome aprendió que era " _Youki_ " junto a la negra y pesada ira que la acompañaba que era oscura y terrible, esta era por mucho peor que cualquier energía con la que hubiera tenido contacto jamás, incluyendo su experiencia con el Juubi y eso era mucho decir.

— Vete Kazekage, yo me encargaré de este problema, Hikaru-sama escóltalo de regreso a la ciudad, palacio estará cerrado hasta nuevo aviso — Dijo el Kitsune gélidamente, toda amabilidad y traviesa personalidad reemplazada por una seca rudeza que bordeaba en lo salvaje y sumamente peligroso, mientras se apresuraba a salir del lugar pasando frente a Gaara y avanzado hacía la salida en grandes zancadas moviéndose como un peligroso depredador al asecho de su presa, por que ciertamente el macho era un _depredador_ y en un rincón de su mente Gaara sabía que el mismo era en efecto un _depredador_ también, siempre lo había sido y ahora con su alineamiento con Shukaku siempre lo sería y ahora el podía vivir con eso.

— Espere, Suna me necesita no puedo estar aquí por tiempo indefinido — Dijo Gaara haciéndolo detenerse y mirarlo con los ojos inyectados en sangre y las marcas en su rostro que antes había pasado por alto sobresaliendo con trazos duros y filosos, sus colmillos incluso mostrándose ligeramente más amenazadores recordándole su herencia inhumana y que en algún nivel debería alterar algo en Gaara, sin embargo lo encontraba extrañamente _natural_.

— Entonces ve Kazekage, yo te buscaré bien sea para ayudarte o destruirte — Respondió el príncipe en voz ronca y rasposa dejándolo a solas con la hembra Tora que había aparecido prácticamente de la nada, haciéndolo comprender que de alguna forma la hembra había estado cerca monitoreando aquella reunión, aunque dudaba que el Kitsune necesitara protección de nadie.

— Sígame rápido Kazekage-sama, por alguna razón el emperador está _furioso_ y ese evento es tan extraño como _peligroso_ — Dijo la hembra muy nerviosa guiándolo por los pasillos con rapidez evitando a los guardias que permanecían alerta y a algún sirviente nervioso que se apuraba a llegar a algún lado, pues la corte estaba encerrada en los salones del emperador aquel día.

Tan pronto se vio fuera del palacio, Gaara despidió a la hembra notando a los guardias rodear los muros del edificio con eficiente rapidez, sus rostros inhumanamente perfectos cerrados y serios, definitivamente _algo_ había sucedido y él tenía que salir de allí con su esposa de _inmediato_ , preferiblemente antes de que los puntos de control recibieran aviso y cerrarán toda la ciudad, si lo sucedido era algo lo suficientemente grave para llegar a cerrar la ciudad.

Gaara sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras avanzaba entre la gente a su alrededor obligándose a ir a paso normal y no a toda velocidad hacia el punto de encuentro en el que había quedado con Kagome, la ciudad en pleno estaba en tensión _obviamente_ todos habían escuchado el furioso rugido inhumano del emperador, aunque no habían sentido la pesada energía que él había sentido en primera fila mientras estaba en el palacio, en cuanto pudo no se contuvo y avanzó a toda velocidad tratando de llegar hasta ella al ver como uno a uno los negocios empezaban a cerrar con rapidez y la gente se apresuraba a sus casas a buscar refugio de aquella terrible y oscura ira.

Evadió a varios transeúntes que caminaban apresurados frente a él cuando se mezcló con la gente de Ánima, en otro punto donde tuvo que volver a tomar el paso normal y sin detenerse un segundo, el Shikigami que Kagome había guardado en su ropa se materializó junto a él y empezó a guiarlo entre la gente señal de que Kagome estaba en posición lista para partir junto a él.

Cuando finalmente llegó al punto de control este volvió a su forma original de _origami_ y Gaara lo volvió a meter entre su ropa y entregó sus papeles, ya estaban cerrando la ciudad de Ánima y tuvo que adelantarse a la persona distraída frente a él, para obtener el sello a tiempo de que los guardias de palacio cerrarán del punto de control, cosa que había ocurrido justo cuando había recibido sus documentos de regreso y había salido dejando encerrada a la persona que él había adelantado sin remordimientos.

Sin perder el paso Gaara estiró con calmada casualidad la mano hacia Kagome y ambos empezaron a avanzar con calma, mientras los guardias detrás de ellos estaban llamando a las personas que acababan de salir y aún estaban a la vista para que regresarán a la ciudad, más una vez doblaron la esquina ambos desaparecieron en un remolino de arena y reaparecieron en un bosque a tres kilómetros del punto de control donde su carromato esperaba por ellos listo para partir.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? — Dijo Kagome en pánico apenas cerraron la puerta tras ellos tocando a Gaara por todas partes buscando frenéticamente heridas contundentes que sanar. — Pude percibir una explosión de pánico y una ira muy densa, había demasiado Youki descontrolado pero estoy segura que también hubo algo de eso — Añadió mientras Gaara le sostenía las manos contra su pecho inmovilizándola y tratando inútilmente de calmarla en silencio.

— Calma esposa estoy bien nada me sucedió, estaba en medio de la audiencia con el príncipe y algo sucedió con el emperador, sólo puedo decirte que su energía barrió el lugar con furia asesina y el príncipe se apresuró a abandonar el salón y me ordenó que me fuera, porque algo había pasado con el emperador y éste estaba muy furioso, le dije que no podía quedarme indefinidamente y él dijo que me buscaría en Suna _bien para ayudarnos o destruirnos_ , así que salí de allí y apenas pude pasar el punto de control, la ciudad está completamente cerrada por dentro y por fuera. — Explicó Gaara tratando de calmarla.

— ¡ _Ooh_! entiendo cuando los Youkai están furiosos, _realmente furiosos_ , tienden a tener algunos problemas para controlar su bestia interna que representa el lado salvaje e instintivo de cada Youkai, si el príncipe te sacó de allí era por que estabas en _riesgo_ con el emperador cegado de furia y si están cerrando las fronteras esto es **_grande_** Gaara, **_muy grande_** , tenemos que alejarnos ahora mismo — Dijo Kagome comprendiendo todo de inmediato y volviéndose a mirar al Shikigami que manejaba su carromato. — Sácanos de aquí lo más rápido que puedas Minami-chan, usa el camufaje — Ordenó Kagome preocupada.

— Al menos me dio tiempo de exponer la situación al príncipe, su reacción antes de la explosión del emperador me da esperanzas de que nuestro viaje no fue en vano — Dijo Gaara tomando a Kagome de la mano y arrastrado la con él a la habitación, ambos necesitaban calmarse, así que al cerrar la puerta tras ellos Gaara se dedicó a quitarles la ropa a ambos y a empujarla hacia el baño donde tras darle un baño a Kagome y ella a él, ambos más relajados empezaron a conversar sobre lo que había sucedido.

— Algo muy grave tuvo que haber pasado Gaara— Señaló Kagome sentada en medio del carromato horas después, empujando fuera de ella una energía que no había usado desde que había tenido que atravesar el _Narakas_ y demostrar que podía usarla sin corromper su alma.

El youki y el Reiki eran el lado opuesto de la misma moneda, irónicamente la moneda en si misma terminó convirtiéndose en _Chakra_ , ambos poderes requerían un control impecable más en su caso que era portadora no de dos energías sino de **_tres_** energías completamente distintas entre sí, el control debía ser simplemente " ** _perfecto_** " así que la meditación era una parte prioritaria de su rutina diaria, ella por su ritmo de vida solía practicar la meditación poco antes de salir de casa, pero aquel día estaba cayendo la noche y ella estaba meditando por una razón muy diferente de equilibrar las tres energías encerradas dentro de ella y su alma.

Cuando Gaara vio la luz amarilla con trazos verde manzana empezar a manifestarse físicamente alrededor de su esposa no sabía bien que pensar, ella le había explicado con más calma y detalles todo aquel proceso, desde el abandono del Inu Hanyou en la batalla en el último momento para salvar al cadáver que amaba, hasta las horribles convulsiones del ritual de pacto de sangre que había sufrido para salvar su vida, el dolor de las energías desgarrándola de adentro hacia afuera en un círculo vicioso que no terminaba, y un poco sobre los caminos que tomó para controlarlo, y aun así era difícil para el comprender cómo ella con su luz, podía poseer aquella oscura, poderosa y de cierta forma _familiar_ energía sin ser consumida y destruida por sí misma y entonces comprendía sobrecogido y humillado que eso solo hablaba del control que ella ejercía en sus poderes, y lo _verdaderamente_ poderosa que ella era en realidad.

Kagome le había contado mucho de su vida durante el viaje hacia Ánima, sus primeros años en su época, lo normal que había sido su vida hasta la trágica pérdida de su padre y luego la historia de la perla, Gaara la había admirado y respetado aún más al saber cómo después de haber vivido protegida de todo, ella se había quedado a reparar el daño que sin querer había hecho, pasando de ser una civil común a una _guerrera respetada_ y _reverenciada_ por humanos y Youkai por igual, aún le faltaba contarle más sobre las cosas que tuvo que hacer para controlar aquella energía extraña en su cuerpo y la guerra en la que ella había participado y triunfado, por ahora él se limitaba a verla dispersar aquella energía levantando así una barrera de youki sobre ellos por encima de las de Chakra y Reiki, pues lo último que querían era ser detectados antes de estar en Suna.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Por qué crees que algo muy grave pasó? — Preguntó Gaara finalmente, sabiendo que a diferencia de él ( _y cualquiera en aquella época en realidad_ ) ella era la única podría explicar mejor el comportamiento Youkai y arrojar luz para el sobre lo que había ocurrido.

— Bien cariño, este es el _"Emperador"_ del que hablamos y no cualquier _Youkai_ de a pie, una figura de poder tal tendría que ser un _Taiyoukai_ o _Daiyoukai_ , ningún Youkai seguiría a alguien más débil que eso y con el poder _físico/mental/espiritual_ y los años que toma ser un _Taiyoukai_ o un _Daiyoukai_ , los Youkai desarrollan un _control emocional único_ , no es fácil sacar de su digna, fría y controlada personalidad a un Tai o Daiyoukai y para el _Emperador_ haber perdido el control y enviar a todo el mundo bajo su protección a huir por sus vidas, tuvo que haber ocurrido algo muy, **_MUY_** grave — Explicó ella respirando entrecortadamente, por el esfuerzo de usar aquella energía que siempre la dejaba agotada al usarla.

— ¿Debemos preocuparnos si en efecto es un _Daiyoukai_ y quiere destruir Suna? — Preguntó Gaara acercándole un vaso de agua a los labios mientras se agachaba junto a ella y la sostenía contra él, dándole de beber con cuidado de no ahogarla.

— Si es así, entonces ninguno de ustedes tiene oportunidad de luchar contra él, sólo yo tengo oportunidad y lo haré — Respondió ella haciéndolo tensarse ante la simple seguridad de sus palabras que no contenían jactancia alguna y solo señalaban un hecho simple con tal calma, que ella parecía simplemente haber dicho que en el desierto había " _arena_ ".

— No voy a permitir que luches tu sola — Declaró Gaara mirándola a los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender que él no iba a abandonarla ni a permitirse perderla.

— Entonces lucha a mi lado, porque yo lucharé junto a ti y ni aun _ordenándome_ como _esposo o Kazekage_ vas a impedir que este a tu lado si el momento de luchar llega — Respondió ella con decisión, mirándolo a su vez con total convicción en sus ojos fantasmales.

— ¿No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad? — Dijo Gaara con un borde de derrota claramente perceptible en su voz.

— No, no vas a lograrlo, estamos juntos en esto amor, somos un equipo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud o en la enfermedad estaremos juntos — Dijo ella atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo dulcemente en los labios, mientras el profundizaba el beso, hasta hacerla sentir mareada de placer, luego la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde tras desvestirla y proceder a hacerle el amor _concienzudamente_ , la observó dormir profundamente y la abrazó contra él, entonces se relajó rodeado de su tibio calor y su calmante aroma mezclada con la suya, con la esperanza de que descansaran un poco, pues sabía que pronto no tendrían tiempo para eso.

 **===E S D D===**

Durante el viaje decidieron no detenerse en un intento de llegar más rápido a la aldea puerto, muchas veces usando rutas alternas o atravesando el denso bosque, evitando así encontrase con alguien que pudiera retrasar más su regreso a Suna, Gaara y Kagome se turnaban para enviar clones a averiguar si estaban siendo seguidos o qué tan grave era la situación en Ánima, pero debía ser bastante grave si la ciudad imperial se había cerrado por completo, los caminos estaban repletos de algunos carros de carga que regresaban de Ánima sin poder descargar, y otros de transporte repletos de personas que no habían podido entrar, todos estaban curiosos y preocupados sin saber las razones por las que no les dieron paso, habían muchos rumores pero ninguno parecía tener ninguna base sólida, por lo que fueron descartados por los dos Shinobi de la arena. Dos días de viaje sin parar después y finalmente habían llegado a la aldea puerto.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Qué quiere decir con que no están zarpando los barcos? — Preguntó Kagome mirando a la mujer en la taquilla mirarla con claros signos de agotamiento físico y estrés, controlando las ganas de gruñirle la pregunta a la mujer a pesar de saber que esta no tenía la culpa.

— Lo siento, por orden imperial todos los barcos y medios de transporte terrestre están paralizados, no sabemos el motivo tras esta orden y no podemos hacer más que disculparnos profundamente con nuestros clientes, ofreciéndoles un descuento del cincuenta por ciento en su próximo viaje con nuestros botes, si me permite tu ticket para sellar y anexar la forma, que será válida para ustedes en su próximo viaje con nuestras líneas marítimas — Se disculpó la joven mecánicamente, tal parecía que había repetido esas palabras mi has veces últimamente y que las seguiría repitiendo si las personas detrás de ellos eran una señal.

Kagome le entregó los tickets y con rapidez la joven los selló y anexó un documento a cada uno antes de devolvérselos, disculpándose una vez más por los inconvenientes, cuando Kagome se retiró hacia donde Gaara esperaba pudo escuchar la joven repetir las disculpas que le había ofrecido a ellos anteriormente, y sintió lástima de la joven y la empresa que tendría pérdidas astronómicas por este inconveniente, la mujer de negocios en ella estaba genuinamente horrorizada calculadora en mano y al borde el ataque cardiaco y tirándose de los cabellos ante las pérdidas sufridas.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? — Preguntó Gaara una vez cerró la puerta del carromato tras ellos, siguiendo a Kagome hasta la sala de control del carromato, donde la Shikigami, permanecía esperando órdenes, avanzaron con calma hasta que Kagome abrió un cajón y sacó un mapa y lo colocó sobre el tablero de mandos con un ademan decididamente imperioso y la mirada gris azulada llena de determinación, Gaara comprendió que allí frente a él, estaba la guerrera antigua estudiando la posibilidad de un plan.

— Creo que lo mejor es usar mis Shikigami para cruzar el mar desde península de **_la tierra del vacío_** al Noroeste de la aldea **_Getsu_** , hasta **_la tierra de las aguas_** , desde allí podríamos seguir de isla en isla hasta **_la tierra de los mares_** , desde allí seguir hasta **_la tierra del fuego_** y desde allí podremos llegar hasta **_la tierra de los cangrejos_** , pasar por **_la tierra de las olas_** y **_la tierra de los_** **_pozos_** , hasta **_Suna_** — Dijo Kagome con su rostro teñido con absoluta seriedad, señalando la ruta propuesta con un delicado dedo con la uña ligeramente larga y sin esmaltes.

— ¿Cuantas horas puedes hacer volar estos Shikigami? — Preguntó Gaara preocupado con la situación y a la vez analizando las posibilidades y la ruta propuesta, analizando el mapa con atención, barajando en su mente más posibilidades y adaptándolas al plan propuesto por Kagome.

— Puedo mantenerlos en el aire por doce horas seguidas en un día común, en emergencias veinte horas máximo— Respondió ella con calma.

— Has posible que el carromato acepte mi Chakra para turnarnos y así ambos estemos con energía suficiente, si es necesario pelear para llegar a nuestro destino, marca la ruta hacia la aldea **_Getsu_** y seguiremos hasta lo más lejos que podamos de la península, de allí volaremos con tus Shikagami hasta **_la tierra de las aguas_** , atravesaremos **_la isla mayor_** hasta tomar vuelo una vez más hasta **_la tierra de los mares_** , de allí usaremos mi técnica de suspensión hasta **_la tierra del fuego_** y desde allí directo al desierto, desde allí usaremos tus Shikigami y mi técnica de suspensión hasta llegar a **_Suna _** — Dijo Gaara señalando una ruta aún más corta pero arriesgada, ambos sabían que en aquel momento todo era necesario incluso los riesgos.

 **===E S D D===**

El camino hacia **_Getsu_** fue rápido y sin interrupciones tardaron doce horas en llegar a los límites de la aldea pero siguieron de largo hasta llegar a la península. Así que por la noche, Kagome activó un Shikagami para ambos en forma de avión de papel y bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de la noche ambos cruzaron la porción de mar que los separaba de la tierra de las aguas y gran parte del camino atravesando la isla principal cerca del amanecer, el resto fue en el carromato, con las modificaciones que Kagome le había hecho para aceptar el chakra de Gaara permitiéndole descansar un poco porque aun a pesar de su invento para contener Chakra y usarlo casi ilimitadamente en el carromato, Gaara sabía que con cada recarga había un desgaste para ella.

Tras eso volvieron a tomar el aire y atravesaron el mar y varias islas pequeñas hasta la **_tierra de los mares_** donde Gaara tomó el control de la situación permitiéndole descansar durante casi todo el viaje, hasta volver a usar los Shikigami en forma de avión de papel durante casi trece horas hasta el borde Sudeste de **_la tierra del viento,_** donde una vez más Gaara uso su técnica de suspensión de arena y los transportó hasta el borde de la Kekkai que Kagome había levantado sobre **_Suna_** y las rutas de los nómadas manteniéndolos a salvo en sus ausencias y apenas estaban por llegar Kagome _insistió_ en tomar el control para permitirle a Gaara recuperar fuerzas.

Al final sin detenerse y cruzando países, por mar, tierra y aire, el viaje de ida que habían hecho en un mes y medio terminaron haciéndolo en una semana y media de regreso, para cuando Kagome y Gaara atravesaron la barrera en su Shikigami dejaron atrás los alrededores de Suna que estaban plagados de mercenarios vivos y muertos buscando la entrada a Suna sin nunca encontrarla, tal como Kagome había dicho su barrera no permitiría a nadie con malas intenciones atravesar, así la había hecho y no permitiría el ingreso de ninguno de ellos.

En esa ocasión Gaara no fue directo a la oficina y solo envío un clon hasta Kankuro y mientras dejaba a Kagome ojerosa e inconsciente sobre la cama su energía agotada con el viaje, mientras su hermano entraba a la casa seguido del clon de él, Baki y Ebizo; con solemnidad Gaara entregó el reporte de lo que había sucedido y cuando los hombres lo dejaron solo todos tenían una sensación de inminente calamidad pesando sobre sus cabezas.

— No sé qué voy a hacer para protegerlos — Murmuró Gaara acariciando el rostro de Kagome, ver las líneas de tensión y agotamiento físico en ella le causaba rabia e impotencia, pero de no haber sido por el sacrificio de energías de ambos aún estarían en camino a Suna, y aunque ella insistió en gastar más energía él estaba igual de agotado, con calma y sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, Gaara desvistió a Kagome y luego a él, y tras preparar el baño tibio que nunca pensó en volver a usar, despertó a Kagome y entre los dos lograron asearse y secarse mutuamente, y tras ingerir varias bebidas energéticas y de reemplazo de chakra, se dejaron caer inconscientes en la cama de nuevo, donde permanecerían dos días seguidos inconscientes bajo la vigilancia de Kankuro, Baki, Ebizo y los Anbu elite.

 **===E S D D===**

Tres días después Gaara estaba reunido una vez más con el consejo y sentía realmente la _necesidad_ de dejar caer sobre ellos las toneladas de arena que estaban selladas en el _diminuto frasco_ que su esposa le había obsequiado, ante las absurdas ideas que se les ocurría, aquello no era si no la muestra clara de que las ideas del consejo seguían marcadas por el oscuro pasado de Suna, por que la idea de iniciar otra guerra en las condiciones en que Suna estaba no sólo era completamente _estúpido,_ era _insostenible_ inclusive teniendo la _intención_ de perturbar la paz que tenían y la que el particularmente no estaba apurado en alterar.

Para empezar no habían suficientes shinobi, ni ninjas médicos para sostener un ejército, ya no era tanto problema la alimentación, los invernaderos que su esposa había dejado en construcción estaban listos y operativos y para los próximos meses se estimaba una cosecha lo suficientemente numerosa para calmar sus preocupaciones en cuanto a la inflación y la alimentación, y sus invernaderos personales estaban dándoles suficientes como para sostenerse hasta que la _verdadera_ cosecha de Suna fuera una realidad, el agua seguía estando en control de Kagome y el Shikigami a prueba de agua que había dejado en Suna bajo la supervisión de Baki y Kankuro, por lo tanto Suna seguía teniendo una fuente de agua dulce hasta tener los medios para construir el acueducto que estaban planeando construir, el único problema ahora era la inminente llegada de aquel Kitsune y sus intenciones de _ayudarlos_ o como dijo antes _destruirlos_.

— Desde ya voy a decir esto una última vez, **_NO_** vamos a crear una excusa para que el Emperador decida creer al Daimyo y nos _destruya justo donde estamos_ , no voy a ordenar una guerra _contra ninguna aldea_ y si ustedes quieren una guerra entonces empecemos a buscar a un _nuevo Kazekage_ porque me niego a lanzar a esta aldea a un guerra sin sentido sólo para demostrar que somos fuertes, no veo una verdadera razón, si nos atacan defenderé está aldea con mi vida ya lo he hecho antes y lo volveré a hacer, pero no me pidan que cometamos el mismo error que cometió mi padre cuando nos envió a atacar a Konoha, ahora tenemos más aliados que en aquellos días, si hacemos esto y vamos a una guerra, esos mismos aliados serán nuestros _enemigos_ y Suna _desaparecerá_ efectivamente del mapa — Dijo secamente Gaara haciéndolos callar de golpe, tras perder finalmente la paciencia.

— ¿Que podemos hacer entonces?— Preguntó Lady Tomoe, con obvio agotamiento físico y mental.

— Por ahora, estar allí como un frente unido para la aldea, que no vean ningún desacuerdo o pánico de parte nuestra, tenemos que darles _esperanzas_ de que las cosas van a mejorar — Intervino Kagome por primera vez desde que el consejo la llamara a intervenir en aquella reunión.

— ¿Cómo podemos hacer eso cuando estamos al filo de la navaja Kazehime-sama? — Preguntó uno de los ancianos obviamente sintiéndose derrotado por aquella situación.

— ¿Y qué prefiere honorable anciano, decirle a los civiles la verdadera situación? — Preguntó Kagome con calma, logrando que todos se tensaran en sus asientos ante las posibles reacciones.

— Solo traería pánico y desorden— Señaló Ebizo con solemnidad mientras los demás murmuraban la misma opinión de él.

— _Exacto_ , por ello lo mejor es darles una sensación de _calma y tranquilidad_ , mientras nosotros lidiamos con esto, como nos corresponde — Dijo Gaara mirando a los ancianos.

— ¿Tenemos suficientes alimentos y agua para sobrevivir?— Preguntó el anciano Shiro.

— Los alimentos y el agua están garantizados — Respondió Gaara con calma.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — Preguntó lady Tomoe sorprendida al igual que los demás con la sola excepción del anciano Ebizo del consejo, Gaara, Kankuro y Baki.

— Se ha estado desarrollando un proyecto de invernaderos que finalmente está rindiendo frutos, de ellos estamos cosechando y procesando el producto y se ha estado consumiendo en la aldea durante algo más de dos meses — Respondió Gaara sintiendo el inicio de un nuevo dolor de cabeza ante la lluvia de preguntas que seguramente harían.

— ¿Cuando se aprobó este proyecto y de donde se obtuvieron los fondos? — Preguntó otro anciano de inmediato.

— Si me permiten responder esas preguntas y tal vez varias más respecto al tema, el proyecto de invernadero es un proyecto _personal_ en el que he estado trabajando por un tiempo ya, con la idea de que una vez obtener los resultados sólidos poder presentarlo ante ustedes para su estudio y la _aprobación_ de la expansión de este proyecto, para asegurar la alimentación de Suna con productos sembrados y cosechados dentro de la aldea, eliminando la importación de dichos rubros en precios tan elevados y eliminando la inflación por alimentos en más de un cincuenta por ciento hasta que podamos abarcar otros alimentos en los que aún no he empezado a experimentar, y expandiendo así el porcentaje — Explicó Kagome con calma mirando a los miembros del consejo con firme seguridad, a tal punto que estos la escuchaban con atención si atreverse a interrumpirla, para Gaara, Baki y Kankuro la imagen era bizarra, pues parecían un grupo de niños escuchando una historia muy interesante. — Cabe añadir que este proyecto fue costeado por mí, con fondos de mis propias arcas y si es necesaria la documentación, sólo tienen que darme unos días para prepararles una amplia exposición del proyecto con gráficos, estados de cuenta personal y proyecciones de lo que tenemos ahora y lo que esperamos obtener de este proyecto que está ligado a uno de los nuevos cursos anexos a la escuela de profesiones que fue llamado " _Agricultura y Comercio_ " donde pronto se anexará una rama más que abarca a la piscicultura o vulgarmente " _granjas de peces_ "— Añadió Kagome enviándolos a una serie de murmullos entre ellos.

— Nos gustaría mucho conocer sobre estos proyectos suyos Kazehime-sama— Dijo el vocero con una profunda venía hacía ella.

— Sera una placer— Contestó Kagome.

— ¿Y el agua? — Preguntó otro anciano.

— Es otro proyecto más del Kazekage y su Kazehime y es sumamente complicado y es mejor dejarlo en manos de ellos— Dijo Ebizo con solemnidad.

— ¿Podrían mostrárnoslo? — Preguntó Onoki.

— Tendría que ser bajo _estricta confidencialidad_ es un proyecto muy delicado y con muchos _riesgos_ para Suna si se conociera a fondo — Respondió Gaara deseosos de terminar aquella reunión.

— En ese caso confidencial o no, es mejor que mientras menos sepan mejor— Decidió el anciano notando la precaución con la que tanto el Kazekage como la Kazehime lo observaban.

— Bien si eso es todo lo que vamos a discutir hoy, entonces será mejor que retiremos— Señaló Kankuro levantándose del lugar donde había estado sentado por horas.

— Esperaremos su exposición Kazehime-sama— Le recordó Lady Tomoe con genuina curiosidad. Mientras Gaara la ayudaba a levantarse y abandonaban el recinto seguidos de Kankuro y Baki.

— ¿Vas a matarnos de hambre hoy también Kagome-chan? — Preguntó Kankuro mirándola suplicante.

— Pobrecito tu… Ve y busca a Matsuri-chan, nos vemos en casa— Dijo sin darle una respuesta clara colgándose del brazo de Gaara mientras Baki los seguía riendo por lo bajo, la mujer ya le había invitado a almorzar antes de aquella reunión.

— Eres mi cuñada favorita— Dijo mientras avanzaba con rápidas zancadas hacia los pisos superiores donde estaba Matsuri.

— Soy tu _única_ cuñada, _truhan_ — Masculló ella por lo bajo pero riéndose de las mañas de Kankuro.

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la casa el aroma los envolvió a los tres y Baki se sentó en la sala ahora llena de vida con los toques personales que Kagome le había dado con algunos de sus muebles y los almohadones de colores junto al arte en las paredes colocados aquí y allá, la mayoría de sus cosas aún estaban en su casa bajo el cuidado de Kankuro y otras selladas en su carromato, Baki ya no se sorprendió de ver a uno de los Shikigami de Kagome atendiendo la cocina e incluso ofreciéndole un vaso de té frío, mientras Kagome se retiraba el velo y tras ponerse un delantal dedicarse a terminar el almuerzo que había dejado preparado y bajo el cuidado de su Shikigami.

Allí con el delantal puesto y tarareando una desconocida tonada por lo bajo, no parecía para nada la ninja medico elite, shinobi, la guerrera ancestral o la esposa lívida de furia que sabía bien que ella podía ser, nadie adivinaría la mente brillante que escondía o los poderes que ostentaba y una vez más dio gracias a los dioses porque ella estuviera de lado de ellos y no en contra.

Gaara por otra parte observaba a su maestro con calma, recibir con naturalidad el vaso de té de manos de la marioneta espiritual, mientras Kagome terminaba algunos acompañantes del almuerzo que aún estaba en el horno de la cocina, recordándole la insistencia de Temari en comprar e instalar uno de esos en casa apenas se mudaron, junto al brasero que había hecho construir y el horno de ladrillos, para después admitir que no sabía usarlos pero que aprendería, un mes después ella había estado quemando cosas por una semana seguida, hasta que finalmente había logrado preparar una comida decente y desde allí le había dado uso constante a aquellas cosas y siempre aparecía con una nueva receta; después de conocer a Kagome y comer de su comida Gaara entendía de donde le había nacido aquel amor por la cocina a su hermana y la suerte que Shikamaru tenía de que Kagome le despertara ese amor por la cocina a su hermana, o estaría comiendo comida quemada ahora.

Con calma Gaara avanzó hacia su maestro aceptando en el camino el té frío que le ofrecía la marioneta, observando con calma los sutiles cambios en su casa, antes Temari no quería ver ni uno solo de sus cactus rodando por la casa, decía que temía atropellar alguno y matar alguno de sus " _hijos_ " así que el los mantenía en una habitación para que no le estorbaran a su hermana, pero Kagome los había regado por toda la casa poniéndolos dentro de elaboradas y hermosas macetas y dejándolos en grupos sobre la mesa de café de la sala o en una mesa baja que ella había traído consigo de su casa, sobre la isla de la cocina estaban otros e incluso en el recibidor estaba un ejemplar bastante grande acompañado de otros tres medianos en diferentes macetas ornamentadas y coloridas, sobre sus muebles habían almohadones bordados y telas de ricos colores dándole más vida a la casa, el arte sobre la paredes era una mezcla nómada y de Suna con un delicado cuadro hecho en vidrio soplado y que ella confesó era de una de sus más talentosas alumnas, el comprendió que la mayoría de las cosas que estaban en su casa habían nacido en la escuela, las vajillas, la ropa de cama, adornos y otras cosas que ella había introduciendo tan sutilmente que él se había acostumbrado a ver como si siempre hubieran estado allí en primer lugar.

Su vida definitivamente había cambiado desde aquel día que fue casi atropellado por ella, entonces él creía haberse salvado de la colisión, pero en realidad ella _SI_ lo había arrollado y había cambiado su vida por completo, sólo que entonces él no lo sabía.

— Estas sonriendo— Dijo su antiguo maestro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Si — Dijo con simpleza mirando a Kagome con genuino afecto, ella era después de todo el núcleo del cambio que había operado en su vida, ella que le había dicho abiertamente que lo amaba y él estaba empezando a entender que ella tenía razón ( _como la mayoría de las veces, y él no lo admitiría_ ) él también la amaba, el que había jurado amarse sólo así mismo, amaba aquella arrolladora mujer que era en definitiva una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de ignorar y era toda suya.

— Me alegro por ti, porque hallas encontrado lo que faltaba en tu vida — Dijo Baki por lo bajo viendo hacia la misma dirección de su ex alumno, hacia la mujer llena de secretos y magia, con experiencia en batallas contra los Youkai, que ninguno de ellos tenían y aun así conservando su inocencia y la pureza de su alma, mientras esta sonreía abiertamente a Matsuri y a Kankuro mientras estos se lanzaban encantados a la tarea de poner la mesa con la promesa de una buena comida.

— Aun es extraño para mí — Reconoció el viendo a su esposa aderezar un enorme cuenco de ensalada, antes de revisar el horno y apagarlo.

— Ya te acostumbrarás— Dijo Baki riéndose quedamente.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Kankuro mirándola con los ojos como platos.

— Pan de ajo mi querido cuñado — Respondió Kagome dándole una palmada en la mano que buscaba un segundo pedazo. — Si comes otro no te daré lasaña— Amenazó logrando que Kankuro apartara las manos de la cesta de pan que llevaba Matsuri hasta la mesa.

— ¡ _Ook, Ook_! Calma no hay que excederse — Dijo el con expresión grave levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

— Bien, se bueno y pon las jarras de té en la mesa— Dijo ella sonriéndole con indulgencia mientras sacaba la enorme y pesada bandeja de lasaña.

— ¡ _Mujer_! pide ayuda— Soltó Kankuro horrorizado viéndola sacar la enorme bandeja.

— _La tengo_ — Dijo Gaara ayudándola a sostener la bandeja con su arena, apareciendo junto a ella de la nada.

— _Kami-sama_ una mujer no puede levantar nada en estos días — Dijo Kagome riéndose mientras Gaara llevaba la bandeja hasta la mesa con la ayuda de su arena y ella tomaba las servilletas con ella y los utensilios para servir la comida. — Kankuro trae la ensalada por favor, gracias — Añadió ella.

El almuerzo fue bastante extraño desde el punto de vista de Gaara de por si estaba acostumbrado a los almuerzos silenciosos y generalmente de dos personas, desde que se casara, Kankuro y Matsuri parecían a gusto en el lugar, Baki los observaba con una calma exterior que jamás le había notado antes, Kagome no dejaba de atenderlos a todos en especial a él, y Gaara no podía más se sentirse complacido por la atención especial que ella le daba, sus ojos brillaban para solo el cuándo sonreía y una parte de él solo quería echársela al hombro y devorar cada parte de ella una y otra vez, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera más, la deseaba a todo momento y al parecer eso no cambiaría en el futuro próximo y no era que el fuera a quejarse.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	22. Cap 22: Sangre en la arena

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Finalmente la conexión entre nosotros está completa… Kami fue simplemente único, y aunque sé que él se contendrá de no repetirlo, tendré que buscar activamente que él logre saciar esa parte de él que necesitará reclamarme de esa forma, él no puede ni debe negarle a Shukaku y a él mismo lo que necesitan… eventualmente lo entenderá y lo aceptará._

 _El descubrimiento de una nación Youkai entera despierta en mi la curiosidad y si, la esperanza de saber más sobre ellos, de saber si algo saben de mi amado hermano y de mi hijo, Rin mi dulce niña hace mucho que debe habernos dejado pero Shippo mi dulce y travieso cachorro debería ser un adulto ahora, y no por ello él es menos el hijo de mi corazón, mas circunstancias ajenas a mí me obligan a abandonar Anima de inmediato y regresar lo más rápido posible a Suna mi hogar._

 _Con la amenaza de la libertad del Daimyo de poder hablar ante el Emperador mientras Gaara pudo apenas hablar con el Príncipe regente, nuestra presencia en Suna se hace "obligatoria" y ahora solo nos queda esperar, mientras tanto cuidaremos de los civiles y Shinobi por igual a la espera de la decisión final del Emperador y de la promesa de ayuda o destrucción del Príncipe regente un Kitsune blanco de nueve colas algo extraordinariamente raro entre los Kitsune, el guerrero más poderoso entre los servidores de Inari-sama… _

_Mientras espero el inicio o el fin de nuestro futuro, me aferraré a mi taciturno esposo y ahora compañero, la sacerdotisa en mí se regocija de la completación final de nuestra unión, benditos Kami, mira que crear a mi compañero a diez siglo de distancia de mi nacimiento y hacerme atravesar quince siglos de un tirón para poder unirnos… su sentido del humor no deja de sorprenderme… espero que su canal por cable personal sobre las desventuras y aventuras de mi vida venga ahora versión censurada sino… que malos, malos Kamis, malos Kamis y también pervertidos Kami sin vergüenzas, casi podría jurar que los escucho reír en el viento"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 22: Sangre en la arena.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Gaara firmaba los últimos documentos que Matsuri había dejado sobre su escritorio aquella mañana, los shinobi estaban como se había previsto cumpliendo con sus guardias rotativas, ningún efectivo estaba autorizado a abandonar la aldea hasta nuevo aviso, aun así todas las unidades estaban activas en Suna, los Gennin cumpliendo pequeñas misiones dentro del área delimitada de la barrera bajo la que estaban, los guardias apostados en los límites de la barrera enviaban sus reportes como de costumbre señalando si alguien había entrado a Suna o si habían intentado salir.

Hasta entonces solo un par de nobles habían intentado salir sin éxito de Suna y estaban bajo custodia al conseguir que estos eran los informantes directos del Daimyo dentro de la aldea, y todos los efectivos que habían estado cumpliendo misiones fuera de Suna cuando se había levantado la barrera habían podido ingresar sin problemas después de combatir algún que otro grupo enemigo, había sido falta mucha diplomacia para controlar a los nobles, sin embargo al final un miembro del consejo había logrado aplacar a los nobles exitosamente con una explicación plausible y bajo el estricto secreto de no develar aquella información a nadie, solo se le había dado razones a los líderes de clanes y a nadie más.

En su ausencia no habían llegado ninguna misión y eso no le extrañaba, pues a aquella alturas, Suna era técnicamente a los ojos del resto del mundo una nación en _insurrección_ y solo la profunda confianza depositada en Shikamaru y su alianza con Konoha había impedido que ellos trajeran a Temari de regreso a casa donde el pudiera asegurarse de que estaría a salvo, Konoha y el resto de los aliados estaban asegurándose de extender sus protecciones a los ciudadanos de Suna que vivían en las grandes y pequeñas aldeas de la nación de fuego, a la espera de la decisión _oficial_ del emperador, aunque ellos estaban agilizando los trámites para tomarlos como _ciudadanos residentes_ de sus países con el fin de preservar sus vidas con la plena autorización de Gaara.

— Adelante — Dijo el distraídamente mientras firmaba el último documento y lo dejaba sobre la pila para ver a su esposa aparecer en la puerta de su oficina sonriendo y lista para almorzar con él, ella siempre parecía tener la bendita capacidad de iluminar su vida con su sola presencia y él no podía más que agradecer a los dioses su suerte.

— Saludos esposo — Saludó ella con calma y el no pudo evitar recordar sus gritos de pasión aquella mañana antes de irse, cuando no había podido evitar tomarla una segunda vez mientras se duchaban, entonces ella había gemido, suplicado, exigido y finalmente gritado su pasión y el deseo que el despertaba en ella.

— Saludos esposa — Dijo el a su vez con una oscura nota de deseo despertado por el recuerdo que se coló en su voz haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente mientras él la miraba con plena satisfacción masculina mientras se levantaba de su lugar y avanzaba hacia ella como un depredador asechando a su presa, no podía evitarlo la _deseaba_ y la _tendría_ y ella ( _según podía ver sus pupilas dilatarse y sus ojos volverse pata liquida mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su cartera y el bolso donde traía la comida para ambos_ ) no se negaría a él jamás.

 **===E S D D===**

Tres días después Kagome entraba en la nueva sede de su escuela con una sensación de orgullo casi a punto de hacerle explotar el pecho de felicidad y forzándola a reforzar sus sellos so pena de encandilar y espantar a todos a su alrededor, al ver el lugar lleno de actividad, los alumnos de las diferentes clases entraban y salían de las diferentes aulas conversando con entusiasmo sobre una clase o algún tema, comparando notas y opiniones e incluso planeando alguna reunión informal fuera de la escuela para discutir algún trabajo en particular o simplemente socializar.

— _¡Kazehime-sama!_ — Saludaban de inmediato al verla, algunos llegando al punto de mostrarle algún examen con una buena calificación sonriendo muy orgullosos de sí mismos y lo que habían logrado ilusionados de pronto poder aplicar aquellos conocimientos en su aldea devolviéndole a Suna lo que la escuela les había dado.

Después de caminar por el lugar y echar un vistazo a alguna clase en proceso, Kagome se había dirigido hasta la secretaria de dirección, quien la había hecho pasar de inmediato con la directora de facto de la escuela, pues ninguno de ellos se atrevía a negar el hecho de que la fundadora y directora _real_ de aquella obra era la platinada mujer.

— Saludos Sarah-san — Saludó Kagome a la mujer tras el escritorio de la dirección.

— _¡Kazehime-sama saludos, saludos!_ — Respondió la mujer efusivamente antes de salir detrás del ancho y alto escritorio en su silla de ruedas de oruga y empezar a guiar a Kagome atreves de las instalaciones mostrándole lo que habían estado haciendo durante el último mes y medio que ella los había dejado a su aire cuando se había dedicado a su _trabajo de investigación para mejorar el servicio de salud_ que en realidad había sido la excusa que había usado para poder ir a Ánima y regresar.

Kagome había visto con alegría en su corazón las clases repletas de alumnos en los tres niveles de enseñanza _inicial, medio y experto_ que se exigían en su escuela, antes de considerarlos listos para entrar en el ramo laboral y graduarse oficialmente, había revisado con cuidado las instalaciones y se había asegurado que las rampas para que las personas como Sarah, pudieran moverse por la estructura con facilidad, notando de inmediato que en el futuro tendría que disponer de uno o dos ascensores para ayudarlos a moverse por el lugar sin ser tan agotador para ellos.

Al final Kagome había estado más que satisfecha y luego se había encerrado por horas con la directora y la administración para revisar las necesidades y proyectos de la escuela y a escuchar las nuevas ideas que nacían y querían plantearle para mejorar alguna que otra área.

 **===E S D D===**

Había pasado una semana desde que regresaran de Ánima y seguían sin recibir ninguna noticia de la ciudad imperial o su príncipe regente y aun no sabían si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, por ahora Gaara había estado aquel día revisando con Kagome todo el proyecto que ella expondría en un par de días más al consejo, asegurándose como ella había señalado de dejar algunos detalles importantes de lado.

Gaara no le había reprochado la " _cesura_ " de información, después de todo él había aprendido hacia algún tiempo y a la mala que no podía confiarse toda la información al consejo, ellos aún estaban empeñado en las viejas y erradas formas que habían traído duras consecuencias a Suna, y sabía que con seguridad eventualmente ellos intentarían frenar algunas cosas o simplemente cambiarlas a su conveniencia y ni Kagome, ni él lo permitirían, además había mucho que resolver internamente antes de poder confiarle ciegamente todo ( _Y en su opinión, igual nunca sería buena idea confiarles todo_ )

Afortunadamente Kagome también opinaba lo mismo, pues el antes de que ella lo señalara abiertamente, había notado que ella también dejaba información _crucial_ sin una clara explicación que pudiera darles una idea clara de  cómo se había hecho alguna cosa en específico, y ya tenía preparada una serie de vagas respuestas a las posibles preguntas del consejo sobre esos temas en específico, según le había explicado con calma cuando el mismo había tocado el tema de la posible falta de respuestas a las preguntas del consejo.

Mientras revisaba con ella las anotaciones y los inicios del proyecto de invernaderos, aprendiendo en el camino varias cosas que ella le había explicado sin contención alguna, Gaara confirmó una vez más la suerte que todos ellos habían tenido cuando ella abandonó a los nómadas y decidió hacer vida en Suna; leyendo sus notas en pulcra caligrafía y detallada explicación él pudo ver con claridad una parte más de la mujer con la que se había casado y eso unido a lo que el mismo había averiguado a través de los muchos escritos que Baki e incluso Shikamaru le había hecho llegar, le confirmaba la inclinación de su esposa a ayudar a Suna y en el futuro a todos lo que pudiera.

" ** _Una sacerdotisa tiene por naturaleza básica la necesidad instintiva y natural de ayudar a otros, a sanar heridas físicas y espirituales, alimentar a los hambrientos y cuidar de los enfermos, y mientras más poderosas sean las sacerdotisas, estas desarrollan una capacidad de empatía lo que les permite sentir física y espiritualmente el dolor y sufrimiento de otros, por lo tanto no pueden vivir sin tratar de sanar esa herida física o espiritual, inclusive perdiendo sus propias vidas en el proceso, es una compulsión inevitable en ellas_**"

Gaara recordó el pasaje de uno de los libros con creciente preocupación, pues él sabía que esa capacidad si él no la ayudaba a controlarla podría consumirla, y en un mundo tan lleno de heridas físicas y espirituales como era el caso del mundo ninja, el riesgo de que su luz se consumiera tratando de sanarlo era muy alto y el debía evitar que eso sucediera, el debía protegerla de sí misma, porque en su mente no había duda de que ella era por mucho una sacerdotisa poderosa, ella no lo había dicho abiertamente y dudaba que alguna vez lo admitiera incluso frente a él, pero el sospechaba que ella era la sacerdotisa más poderosa que había existido quince siglos antes y después, y la única en este mundo en el que vivían.

— _Amor_ cuando te vayas de viaje dentro de tu propia mente al menos avisarme para no quedarme hablando sola como una tonta, es raro preguntar algo y esperar una respuesta por largos minutos que nunca llega — Comentó Kagome con un deje de risa, y muy pronto ella se encontró levantada de sus pies y contra el duro pecho de su esposo que la miraba con aquellos ojos turquesa irradiando tanto calor y deseo que ella tuvo que contener el impulso de abanicarse con las manos o gemir en voz alta, ella reconocía que él tenía la cualidad de encender sus pasiones con solo mirarla y ni aun su pudor suponía impedimento alguno, el hombre podía obtener de ella lo que quisiera cuando la miraba así, e incluso sin mirarla de esa forma, aunque eso ella no iba a decírselo en un futuro próximo.

— Dilo de nuevo — Ordenó el mirándola fijamente a los ojos su voz oscureciéndose con pasión y deseo y la sangre tronaba con fuerza en sus oídos bombeando por sus venas con frenesí, mientras sus ojos turquesas tomaban un color aún más claro haciéndolos ver fantasmales y los de ella se volvían plata líquida y caliente de inmediato.

— Amor, **_mi amor_** — Dijo ella con un tono de voz bajo, ronco y destilando deseo antes de dejarse besar por él y besándolo ella a su vez con la misma pasión que el a ella, Gaara estaba tirando del nudo en su cadera que sostenía el Sari que ella vestía aquel día, cuando de repente Kagome lo empujó lejos de ella con fuerza dejándolo herido y desconcertado y con el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo no satisfecho.

— ¿Kagome? — Preguntó el mirándola fijamente mientras ella lo miraba a él con los ojos abiertos como platos, entonces el avanzó hacia ella y se detuvo en seco sintiendo finalmente lo que ella había sentido y la había alterado al punto de arrancarla de su ola de pasión.

— _Están aquí_ — Resopló ella sintiendo la nube de diferentes youki presionando levemente su barrera, como comprobando su fuerza. — ¡ _Rápido Gaara_! — Urgió Kagome arreglándose el Sari, antes de desaparecer junto a Gaara hasta la oficina de la torre del Kazekage.

Kagome sentía el corazón golpear contra sus costilla con fuera tal que sentía que en algún momento tendría que empujar su corazón nuevamente a su sitio dentro de su cuerpo, el temor, preocupación y adrenalina eran tales que ella simplemente no podía quedarse tranquila en un solo lugar y solo el duro entrenamiento que había recibido de manos de Sesshomaru le impedían humillarse a sí misma caminando de un lado al otros como una bestia salvaje, enjaulada y sin mente sin una presa que cazar y rugiendo maldiciones hasta el cielo.

— Voy a salir. Kankuro, Baki, todos los civiles a los refugios, activen el plan de defensas _ahora_. — Dijo Gaara permitiéndole a Kagome ponerle su armadura de cuero por encima de su larga chaqueta negra mientras daba las órdenes, ninguno de ellos señaló la intimidad de la acción que estaban compartiendo con ellos y aun en la situación en la que estaban, por el contrario comprendieron de inmediato el grado de confianza que ellos dos estaban depositando en ellos.

— Ya mismo estamos en eso, Kagome te llevo al refugio — Dijo Kankuro echándose hacia atrás de inmediato, cuando la aludida le lanzó una mirada helada furia acompañado de un potente sondeo de poder que prometía una horrorosa tortura, aún más cuando ahora la misma energía de la mujer la rodeaba como una capa a flor de piel, que aseguraba el cumplimento de esa promesa.

— _Iré con Gaara_ y ni se les ocurra tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión, simplemente no se molesten — Dijo Kagome con fría calma, mirándolos a todos con firme seguridad.

— Kagome — Dijo Gaara preocupado tratando inútilmente de convencerla, el no deseaba que ningún daño cayera sobre ella.

— No te **_atrevas a romper tu palabra_** Sabaku no Gaara, no me hagas _hacer esto en contra de tu voluntad porque por Kami que lo haré_ , ninguno de ustedes saben lo que es pelear con un Youkai, no conocen su cultura, protocolos o como algo tan nimio como los gestos pueden ofenderlos al punto de empujar a la bestia interior de cada uno fuera, enviándolos a una lujuria de sangre y muerte, por lo que podrían terminar acabando no solo con Suna si no con otras aldeas a su paso, yo en cambio, lo sé muy bien y se cómo detenerlo —Declaró ella mirando a Gaara fijamente, el poder envolviéndola majestuosamente agitando su Sari y sus cabellos mostrándoles con claridad que efectivamente ella no era exactamente un ser de aquel mundo.

— No quiero que te hagas daño — Dijo Gaara dividido entre la lógica que le decía, que ella tenía mejores oportunidades que él o cualquiera de ellos, de mediar con los Youkai fuera de la barrera, y sus instintos de protección que le _ordenaban/exigían_ ponérsela a salvo de todo daño.

— Más daño **_me harás tu esposo_** dejándome aquí encerrada, sabiendo que puedo hacer mucho más que **_morirme de angustia_** , pensando en que tú y los demás puedan estar heridos, en que tú puedas morir y dejarme sola una vez más, demonios Gaara no se supone que me hagas llorar — Dijo ella con los ojos los de lágrimas, restregándoselos con furia. — **Voy a ir contigo o sin ti, tú eliges** — Añadió desapareciendo tras el ultimátum en una nube de finísimo polvo de plata.

— Sip ella es definitivamente amiga de Temari, una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza hermanito — Dijo Kankuro antes de salir de la habitación con Baki y varios Anbu que habían presenciado el intercambio en silencioso respeto, la mujer definitivamente no era una mujer dócil o cobarde, después de todo nunca nadie se había enfrentado al Kazekage de esa forma.

— ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? — Preguntó Gaara a la vacía oficina, antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena, rogando a todos los Dioses que lo pudiera escuchar para que aquello se resolviera sin que ella saliera herida, porque entonces no tendrían que temer lo que aquellos Youkai hicieran, el mismo destruiría aquel mundo con sus propias manos.

 **===E S D D===**

Cuando Gaara cruzó la barrera para enfrentarse a lo que el destino lanzara sobre él, lo último que esperaba era ver a un montón de bestias gigantescas aplastando y destrozando sin piedad alguna a los mercenarios que seguían intentando entrar a Suna inútilmente.

— ¡ _El Kazekage está aquí, el premio mayor es para quien presente su cabeza_! — De inmediato uno de ellos alertó a los otros de la presencia del Kazekage, y muchos ninjas rebeldes y mercenarios se lanzaron contra él ignorando tontamente a las bestias que los cazaban y aprovechaban sus distracciones para aniquilarlos.

Por su parte Gaara atacó a cada uno de ellos destruyéndolos sin piedad alguna, entonces tras el los ninjas de Suna junto a los shinobi nómadas se unieron a la batalla y salieron en masa a defender Suna, dejando justo detrás de la barrera a un contingente organizado de ninjas médicos preparándose para asistir a los heridos, que habían sido previamente preparados para aquella posibilidad.

— Van a caer Kazekage — Dijo un ninja rebelde de Kumo, antes de ser envuelto por arena y sus propias armas y soltar un grito de angustia y agonía antes de cortarse abruptamente y sin detenerse a ver el resultado y volverse a bloquear varios ataques y repetir la acción nuevamente una y otra vez.

— No eres de los que toman rehenes Kazekage — Dijo una astuta voz conocida para él, y cuando Gaara se volvió el príncipe imperial estaba allí en toda su gloria, sus nueve colas ondeando tras el con engañosa pereza, el príncipe mismo tenía una postura orgullosa y relajada como si estuviera dando un paseo casual por los jardines del palacio imperial y no estuviera en medio de una batalla sin cuartel.

— _¡Tiene colas de verdad!_ — Murmuraron algunos de sus hombres mirando con perplejo temor al Youkai frente al Kazekage sin saber qué hacer, esperando la orden del Kazekage y mirando con perplejidad y temor en sus corazones a las bestias gigantescas atacando en el desierto.

— Su majestad — Saludó Gaara con su habitual calma dándole una ligera venía con la cabeza, como si no estuviera en medio de una batalla sin cuartel, sino caminando por el bazar de Suna buscando algún obsequio para su esposa, elevando su brazo derecho distraídamente elevando una pequeña avalancha de arena y con ella a un grupo de mercenarios que gritaban y luchaban por liberarse inultamente. — Ellos vienen hasta aquí a destruirlo todo, hombres, mujeres y niños, bajo mi protección, no tomaré ningún rehén los acuerdos firmados tras la guerra Shinobi, no abarca a los _renegados o mercenarios_ menos aun a los _asesinos_ — Señaló Gaara sin remordimientos ejecutando con calma su técnica de entierro en el desierto sin siquiera pestañear, el Kitsune frente a él sonrió con malicia aprobación y satisfacción, como si sus palabras lo complacieran enormemente.

— El Daimyo está muerto — Anunció el Kitsune con un deje casual atacando a su vez a varios mercenarios que lo atacaron por la espalda, ver los cuerpos destrozarse con un fluido y sencillo movimiento de sus garras era algo impresionante, ( _macabro_ ) pero impresionante y ni Gaara, ni ninguno de sus hombres podía menos que apreciar la efectividad del ataque, al final ellos eran guerreros Shinobi.

— Yo no lo maté, aunque admito que ganas no me faltaban, ni motivos, pero no lo asesiné — Respondió Gaara atacando a otro Shinobi renegado que pretendía atacarlo por la espalda.

— _¡Oh mierda!_ — Juró el príncipe perdiendo la regia compostura de golpe, cuando la espesa y oscura energía estalló sobre ellos presionando todo sobre la arena y bajo el cielo, antes de estallar en un as de luz, convirtiéndose en un gigantesco Kitsune blanco de nueve colas y echar a correr hacia un gigantesco Inu plateado que estaba siendo atacado por mercenarios y rebeldes por igual que lanzaban sobre él lo que Gaara pudo reconocer como cadenas de Chakra y sellos.

— ¿Kazekage-sama, que hacemos, con estas bestias? — Preguntó un líder de escuadrón, mirado a los Youkai con desconfianza.

— No ataquen a ninguno de ellos, limítense a atacar a los mercenarios y rebeldes, y Youtaro no son simples _bestias,_ son _Youkai_ y vienen de la ciudad imperial entre ellos está el _Emperador,_ el Kitsune es el _Príncipe Regente_ **_NO LOS ATAQUEN_** — Ordenó Gaara secamente, dejándolos a todos perplejos, mientras se lanzaba a atacar a otra ola de mercenarios dejándolos allí pasmados.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible esto? — Preguntó el aludido líder Anbu completamente confundido y perplejo, viendo al gigantesco Inu a lo lejos bañar en acido al grupo de mercenario más cercano derritiéndolos en el acto, mientras el Kitsune hacía lo propio con el resto del grupo con un brillante fuego blanco, liberando al Inu que le gruño viciosamente mientras el mostraba su cuello al gigantesco y feroz Inu blanco.

— _Simple_ , somos los _descendientes_ de los _Youkai_ , nuestra energía proviene de ellos, lo que te hace _ninja_ viene de ellos, así que se buen líder Youtaro-san y no los hagas enfurecer, nuestros enemigos no son ellos — Respondió Kagome con calma sorprendiéndolos una vez más con su presencia y aun mas viéndola vestida lista para la guerra y como solo unos pocos la habían visto jamás.

— _¡Kazehime-sama!_ — Balbuceó el hombre perplejo y con espantada reverencia, era obvio que ninguno de ellos esperaba ver a la Kazehime en medio de una batalla, ninguna antes que ella había tomado vida activa como shinobi tras sus matrimonios con los anteriores Kazekages, dedicándose simplemente a traer herederos poderosos a Suna, pero la mujer jamás había sido alguien típico y estaba allí con todo su equipo ninja puesto, armada y lista para la batalla.

— Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma y vayan a defender Suna, y recuerden que no soy una doncella en apuros yo soy también una shinobi de Suna — Ordenó Kagome desapareciendo en una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura y polvos de plata.

— _Esto es una maldita locura_ — Juró uno de ellos sin poderse creer que la Kazehime estaba en batalla con ellos y el Kazekage.

— _Lo es,_ pero has lo que se te ordenó y todo irá bien, no creo que Gaara o esa _fuerza de la naturaleza_ con la que se casó vayan a permitir que Suna caiga hoy. Youkai o no, tendrán que pasar por encima de ellos y también de nosotros — Dijo Kankuro siguiendo el rastro de Gaara, dejando a los shinobi con los ánimos en alto.

Después de todo, él tenía razón su Kazekage era poderoso y su Kazehime era definitivamente una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza, ellos dos no dejarían a Suna caer y ellos tampoco podían ser menos y también lucharían, ellos los hijos del desierto no se irían de aquel mundo sin pelear.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara supo el momento _exacto_ en que Kagome se unió a la batalla, era una sensación casi _física_ y eso lo hizo desear terminar con aquello de una vez, él no quería exponerla a más batallas de las que ella ya había visto en su vida anterior y en esta, aun cuando ella insistiera en estar a su lado, él quería rodearla de protecciones e impedir que la oscuridad de aquel mundo la tocara. Gaara no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo atacando y evadiendo ataques, pero pronto sólo los shinobi de Suna y los nómadas estaban en pie frente a los Youkai en distintos tamaños.

La arena estaba manchada con sangre, armas de todo tipo y sobre ella podían verse cadáveres en varios estados de desmembramiento que incluso el que había visto de todo estaba genuinamente impresionado con la carnicería ante sus ojos, los Youkai no sólo habían matado, habían _descuartizado_ sin remordimientos a cuanto enemigo se pusiera frente a ellos, sin embargo todos ellos pudieron notar de inmediato que ninguno de los muertos eran shinobi de Suna o nómada y los pocos heridos que habían entre ellos habían sido como resultado de sus enfrentamientos con los mercenarios y solo tenían heridas superficiales y nada que amenazara sus vidas, por lo que aun heridos estaban en pie detrás de su Kazekage.

Gaara miró hacia el grupo de Youkai, todos los que estaban flotando en el cielo o posados en la arena, estaban transformados en sus formas animales incluyendo al príncipe que recibía un profundo gruñido retumbante de un enorme lobo negro, aunque ninguno de ellos tan grande como el gigantesco Inu plateado que estaba parado regiamente en medio del grupo y del cual podía sentir un poder terrible, oscuro y enorme, su poder era mucho más grande del que jamás había sentido en el mismísimo Kurama, fue entonces que entendió lo que Kagome quería decir, aquel era definitivamente el líder y no era uno que él ( _o nadie_ ) podría derrotar fácilmente ( _o simplemente no podía derrotarse_ ) incluso ponía en duda que ella pudiera contra él aunque, él no conocía la extensión total de los poderes de su esposa.

— _Tiene una media luna en la frente_ — Escuchó a Kagome murmurar tras él sin aliento, con un deje de incredulidad y lo que sonó sospechosamente a esperanzas y lágrimas.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama, supongo que ahora sí podremos hablar como es debido — Dijo el príncipe volviendo a su forma humanoide parado a varios metros lejos de él, uno a uno los Youkai que estaban sobre la arena tomaron sus formas humanoides con la sola excepción del Inu plateado que miraba desde su elevada estatura hacia donde se suponía estaba Suna, justo debajo de la barrera.

Al verlos con más atención Gaara comprendió lo que Kagome había dicho una vez, " _los Youkai nacidos y creados por y para la perfección_ " eran definitivamente especímenes perfectos, el príncipe había sido una muestra clara, pero el grupo en si era impactante de ver, tan perfectos que no parecían humanos y reconoció que muchos shinobi compartían ese rasgo, Kagome era un ejemplo claro ella no parecía humana, su belleza era como la de los Youkai, y si recordaba bien las fotos en el carromato y el cuadro antiguo, entonces su belleza _jamás_ había sido la de un humano común.

— Su majestad, siento mucho que nuestra reunión sea en estas circunstancias tan… atípicas — Dijo Gaara avanzando un par de pasos hacia él, después de lanzarle una mirada a Kankuro que sostuvo a Kagome en su sitio mientras Baki la cubría con su cuerpo enorme junto a casi todos los Anbu, el mensaje había sido claro, " _proteger a la Kazehime a toda costa_ " sabía que luego tendría a una mujer furiosa entre manos, pero prefería mil veces a una mujer furiosa _viva_ , que herida o en el peor de los casos _muerta._

— Eso suele pasar, no se preocupe hemos tenido muchos lugares más extraños aun para sostener reuniones de estado — Dijo el Kitsune desdeñando su disculpa con un ademán imperioso de sus manos llenas de afiladas garras. — Ahora, lo que dije antes, el Daimyo está muerto y puedes estar tranquilo sé muy bien que no fue usted ni ninguno de los suyos quien lo mató, verás Kazekage muchos nobles creen que es posible _mentir_ abiertamente al emperador e incluso a mí, ese me temo fue el caso del finado Daimyo, como recordará nuestra reunión tuvo que ser interrumpida por esa razón, más no esperaba tener que seguirlo todo el camino hasta aquí, para poder finalizar nuestra conversación, cuando incluso terminamos cerrando el continente entero para poder retenerlos a usted _y a su Kazehime_ para poder hablarles — Dijo el Kitsune sonriendo con pícara malicia.

— Le dije entonces que Suna me necesitaba — Respondió Gaara con calma, sin comentar nada sobre Kagome y el hecho de que el Kitsune obviamente sabia de su existencia.

— Cierto, cierto, ahora hábleme sobre de esta peculiar barrera, no sabía que existía alguien que pudiera levantar una protección de esta clase o lo suficientemente fuerte para contener a una horda de mercenarios y bueno a varios Youkai poderosos al mismo tiempo — Dijo sin disimular la curiosidad olfateando ligeramente y arrugando la nariz ante el olor de sangre que inundaba el lugar.

— Como ve, existen algunas formas interesantes de proteger Suna su majestad — Respondió Gaara sin contestar realmente y al Kitsune le pareció divertido, porque echo la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— Este no será fácil mi querido Emperador — Dijo el Kitsune ladeando la cabeza hacia el Inu gigante, que se envolvió en luz y antes incluso de tomar forma humanoide un látigo de luz verde brillante salió disparado hacia el a una velocidad imposible de esquivar, el Kitsune se apartó de inmediato y entonces el aire pareció tornase frío, la arena de Gaara se levantó como una barrera desviando el ataque y dejando caer varias capas de arena contaminadas de corrosivo veneno, los shinobi se tensaron y se prepararon para atacar.

— Está midiendo su fuerza Kankuro, diles que no ataquen o se tornará en una batalla de verdad, esto es solo una _prueba_ de fuerza — Urgió Kagome tratando de ver bien lo que sucedía, pero los hombres alrededor de ella la bloqueaban, Kankuro se apresuró a repetir sus palabras, después de todo ella tenía más experiencia que alguno de ellos con Youkai.

— ¿Realmente son renegados Kazekage? — Dijo el Youkai frente a él con seca seriedad y Gaara sintió la sangre bajarle fríamente por el rostro y la espalda, aquel rostro no le era desconocido de echo era un rostro que él había visto una vez, pero que era tan impactante que se había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente, los ojos dorados como el oro, los rasgos aristocráticos y la media luna coronando su frente, ahora entendía lo que Kagome había murmurado minutos antes.

— No lo somos su alteza imperial, sólo queremos vivir en paz — Respondió el, preguntándose internamente si aquel Youkai le permitiría a Kagome permanecer en Suna y a su lado si la encontraba entre ellos, un sentimiento extraño lo embargo y descubrió rápido que era pánico y negación, él quería tomar a Kagome y esconderla de aquellos Youkai ahora mismo.

— ¿Si es así entonces por qué el temor? — Preguntó lanzando un brutal ataque que Gaara logro evadir atacando a su vez obligando al Youkai a retroceder un par de pasos para evadir su propio golpe. — ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger tu aldea?

— Lo soy, daré mi vida por mi aldea si es necesario su alteza — Dijo Gaara obligándose a calmarse y atacando una vez más.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo los ataques de ambos se volvían más violentos y cuando el emperador desenvainó una de sus espadas, la única advertencia de verdadero peligro que tuvieron fue el reconocimiento de la poderosa energía que se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad y apenas se apartaron uno del otro la arena bajo la cual habían estado parados explotó con furia incandescente cristalizándose allí donde el ataque se había concentrado abarcando un radio lo suficientemente amplio para poner una buena distancia entre ellos que miraron el resultado del devastador ataque sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de sorpresa que seguramente estaba allí oculto bajo sus frías fachadas, y los shinobi retrocedieron perplejos mientras los Youkai rugían enfurecidos y espantados de un ataque de esa magnitud y el peligro que suponía para su emperador y para todos ellos.

— Bajo _ningún_ concepto _aceptaré_ que uses a **_Bakusaiga_** en esta pelea, **_hermano_** — Rugió Kagome apartando de un empellón con su arco hecho de Reiki, a un Anbu y a Kankuro ambos perplejos pero que insistían nuevamente en bloquearla de los Youkai sin alcanzarla.

Tras sus palabras tanto Youkai como shinobi contuvieron el aliento y la miraban perplejos, ella brillaba de los pies a la platinada cabeza con crudo poder, pero no más que el Inu plateado, el Kitsune y el lobo.

— ¿ _Hermana_? — Susurró el alto Youkai con una nota de incredulidad, y esperanza quebrando su macara gélida, desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a Kagome que había avanzado hacia él, disolviendo su arco de Reiki en el aire y retrayendo su energía dentro de ella.

Sesshomaru la miró de los pies calzados en botas de cuero negro hasta la cabeza donde podía verse los cabellos platinados en la coronilla de su cabeza que el velo negro no cubría, entonces el levantó una mano temblorosa llena de mortíferas garras, y la colocó dudoso sobre el rostro de ella y luego tocó sus cabellos de polvo de diamantes tan diferentes a los suyos y de cierta forma tan parecidos, como si le costara creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Soy yo Sesshomaru, increíble lo sé… pero soy yo, tu hermana _Kagome_ — Dijo ella tomando su mano llena de garras en la suya y apretándola entre las suyas. — Y ese al que casi derrites con esa espada tuya, es mi esposo, mi compañero y tu _hermano político_ — Señaló ella mirándolo fijamente con una clara advertencia brillando en sus ojos azules grisáceos encendidos de emoción y llenos de lágrimas.

Sesshomaru pestañeo perplejo una, dos, tres veces, antes de ceder a un impulso que quince siglos antes no se habría permitido ceder y atrajo a Kagome contra el abrazándola con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer sin hacerle daño, entonces echó la cabeza atrás y aulló fuerte y claro para el mundo, seguido de los otros Youkai.

Mientras los Shinobi observaban todo completamente desconcertados y sin saber que hacer al respecto, mientras Gaara observaba con el corazón pesado el reencuentro entre ellos temiendo las consecuencias que pudiera resultar de aquello.

— Manada, nuestra hembra Alfa ha vuelto — Dijo Sesshomaru soltándola y viendo al hombre pelirrojo tras ella por encima del hombro de Kagome. — _Es aceptable_ — Añadió con calma dejándola libre, mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Sesshomaru.

— Él es mucho más que _aceptable_ hermano — Gruñó ella furiosa lanzándole una mirada altanera, que le arrancó una diminuta sonrisa. _Definitivamente ella definitivamente tenía que preguntarle si Gaara era su descendiente, aunque terminara en un duelo amistoso con él_ Se dijo distraídamente a si misma mientras se volvía ligeramente hacia Gaara y tomaba su mano arrastrándolo junto a ella.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, mamá? — Murmuró el Kitsune plateado mirando a la mujer platinada tomarle la mano al pelirrojo Kazekage, ahora junto a ella y volverse a mirarlo con aquellos ojos azules grisáceos que jamás había olvidado.

— Mírate Ship, ya no eres mi pequeño _cachorro_ , ahora eres un guerrero grande, fuerte y honorable, ahora eres más alto que yo, y me honra, me alegra el corazón saber que aún pienses en mi como tú madre, porque yo jamás he dejado de pensar en ti como mi bebé, _mi cachorro_ , _no importa lo grandes estés_ — Dijo Kagome con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se desbordaron y corrieron libre por su rostro, apretando la mano de Gaara que al ver aquella genuina emoción en ella, asintió en silencio y la dejó ir hacia el Kitsune que antes le había parecido tan seguro de sí mismo y ahora estaba parado sobre sus pies con un borde de inseguridad que él conocía muy bien, él se había sentido así por suficientes años como para reconocerlo en otros.

— _Eres tú_ — Soltó el Kitsune de golpe atrapando a la mujer a medio camino y darle un abrazo fuerte, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por las lágrimas que corrían libres por su rostro, Shippo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kagome y aspiró su olor detectando los cambios de una vida a otra ( _allí donde la manzanilla estaba antes solo había habido un fuerte olor a miel y pureza, y ahora era lavanda, manzanilla, magia, poder, pureza y el sándalo, la menta y la arena de su pareja_ ) antes de inclinarse y lamer sus lágrimas.

— Se supone que ninguno de ustedes tiene que hacerme llorar, _brutos_ , todos ustedes — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír cuando Sesshomaru grupo por lo bajo, y Gaara lo siguió de cerca. — Creo que es un buen momento para que todos nosotros nos calmemos y hablemos — Señaló ella mientras Shippo la dejaba ir hacia Gaara, quien la tomó de inmediato de la mano y secó el resto de sus lágrimas.

— Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver Kagome — Dijo Koga con incredulidad palpable acercándose a ellos, siendo detenido por un seco gruñido de Sesshomaru. — Sé que ella está apareada, además yo también lo estoy y no es como si alguna vez tuve oportunidad con ella Sesshomaru-sama — Dijo el lobo descubriendo su cuello ante el Inu y quedándose donde estaba, él no quería tener que explicarle a Ayame porque Sesshomaru lo había dejado echo un trapo sanguinolento.

— _Koga_ , espero que _Ayame_ te haya dado unos buenos dolores de cabeza antes de aceptarte finalmente — Saludó Kagome riendo cuando el aludido asintió con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza y rascándose el cuello.

— Ella lo hizo correr en círculos tras su cola por un siglo antes de sentirse satisfecha y aceptarlo — Dijo Shippo con una mirada maliciosa, mirando a Koga enrojecer aún más de vergüenza.

— Oh Kami, lo siento _Koga_ , pero te lo buscaste mira que negar lo que era obvio entonces — Dijo Kagome cubriéndose los labios para no dejar ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro ante la idea de Koga corriendo tras Ayame y la loba haciéndolo sufrir, justicia divina diría ella.

— Los invito a entrar en Suna para poder hablar sobre lo que realmente está sucediendo — Dijo Gaara con calma, el Inu lo observaba con fijo interés pero aún no había demandado a Kagome que lo abandonara y regresara con ellos a Ánima, si lo hacía él no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero no sería algo bonito de ver, eso era más seguro, dentro de él Shukaku alerta gruñía estar de acuerdo con Gaara.

— Este Sesshomaru aprueba esa idea, sin embargo hay que disponer de esta carnicería, Okami tú y el resto encárguense — Ordenó Sesshomaru con calma y sin mirarlo.

Mientras el grupo de hembras que se habían quedado al margen tomaban tierra y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, una de ellas se lanzaba contra Kagome siendo bloqueada y golpeada con fuerza por la arena de Gaara y lanzada con brutal fuerza contra el suelo con un golpe seco mientras la capsula de arena seguía protegiendo a Kagome de todo daño.

— Esto se va a poner bueno — Dijo Shippo sonriéndole con su rostro encendido de maliciosa emoción a Gaara que miraba a la hembra Youkai mirarlo con los ojos rojos fijos a la capsula de arena donde Kagome estaba protegida, mientras Sesshomaru asentía con un deje de aburrida irritación gruñendo por lo bajo de acuerdo con el Kitsune.

— Deja salir a esa _perra_ que toca lo que es _mío_ — Ordenó la Youkai con imperiosidad levantándose destilando arena.

— Estas cruzando límites que no te corresponden Hanna-san — Gruñó Sesshomaru por lo bajo la acida y gélida advertencia.

— Al contrario mi Lord me corresponde defender mi lugar como _hembra Alfa_ y su futura compañera, ninguna _perra rastrera_ va a interponerse entre usted y yo — Dijo la mujer echándose el largo cabello rubio hacia atrás, cayéndole a la altura de las caderas junto a otra pequeña nube de arena que seguía desprendiéndose de sus cabellos y su cuerpo, como resultado del ataque del Kazekage.

— Gaara esposo, se un amor y déjame salir de aquí antes de que explote y te haga daño sin querer, porque entonces voy a molestarme mucho más y _te prometo_ no será algo lindo de ver — Murmuró Kagome con obvia ira poniéndole los pelos de punta a quienes la escuchaban con la seca gélides con la que estaba hablando en ese momento.

— Yo que tú la dejaría salir, si no quieres dormir en el desierto a futuro — Dijo Kankuro junto a él, mientras el Kitsune le dedicaba un mirada curiosa y sonreía complacido de lo que fuera que encontrara en ellos.

Gaara dejó caer la arena alrededor de Kagome y cuando ella avanzó frente a ellos, vieron de inmediato el cambio en ella, ellos habían visto muchas facetas de ella incluso como shinobi pero allí erguida en toda su estatura, con la frente en alto y caminando con calmada y fluida seguridad hacia la furiosa hembra Youkai, todos ellos pudieron ver por primera vez a la _verdadera guerrera ancestral_ que ella era, a la miko que había sembrado el temor en el corazón y las almas de sus enemigos y había ganado a cambio el respeto y lealtad en sus aliados; allí no estaba la _Kazehime de Sunagakure no Okuni_ , allí estaba la **_Señora de la casa de la luna, la Shikon no miko_** en pleno y ellos entendieron de pronto, que esa era la razón por la que el Kitsune plateado de nueve colas, el Okami negro de ojos azules y el mismísimo Emperador estaban sonriendo con obvio orgullo y maliciosa satisfacción y si era sincero consigo mismo él también estaba orgulloso de ella.

— ¿Tu quien carajos eres? — Demandó Kagome gélidamente sintiendo la sangre en sus venas arder ante las palabras despectivas de aquella Youkai y el significado en ellas, la hembra era una de las trepadoras contra las que ella había advertido a su hermano.

— No tengo por qué responderle a las de tu clase, _perra rastrera_ — Contestó la hembra con altanería lanzándole un ataque y encontrándose arrojada con fuerza lejos de su presa y un fuerte dolor en el pecho que se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciéndola lanzar un grito de profundo dolor al sentir el ardor insoportable contra su cuerpo que parecía arder sin llama.

— Sesshomaru, dime por favor que esta... _hembra_ no es nada tuyo, porque si aún recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace siglos, yo VOY a cumplírtela y con creces — Exigió Kagome lanzándole una mirada afilada a Sesshomaru demandando una respuesta inmediata.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle con esas confianzas, tu maleducada y _sucia mortal_? — Dijo la Youkai levantándose de golpe, la ira inmediata haciéndole olvidar el dolor por un momento mientras los Shinobi y Youkai rugían enfurecidos por sus palabras.

— La hembra no es nadie de importancia inmediata, su muerte no será relevante para este Sesshomaru, a decir verdad es un incordio en la corte de este y será un verdadero alivio su partida — Dijo Sesshomaru con aburrida calma, mientras junto a él Shippo y Koga reían por lo bajo ante la expresión insultada de la hembra.

— ¿Pero se dices Sessho...— Decía ofendida la Youkai siendo cortada por un fino látigo plateado imbuido con una potente luz azul, cortando más de la mitad de sus rubios cabellos que cayeron purificándose lentamente sobre la arena y dejando una marca ardiente que atravesaba su espalda por completo y que no se curaría hasta que Kagome reclamará el Reiki imbuido en la plata, e incluso entonces dejaría una enorme y fea cicatriz.

— Más respeto, _insignificante perra_ , nadie fuera de la _manda_ llama al  Alfa por su nombre de pila y nadie más que la **_hembra Alfa_** tiene ese derecho, y **_todavía_** la _hembra Alfa_ sigo siendo yo, hasta que la compañera de Sesshomaru se **_gane_** el título — Dijo Kagome con fría furia mirando a la Youkai observarla perpleja desde donde estaba despatarrada sin elegancia alguna en la arena incapaz de moverse aun presa del dolor.

— Eres una mortal — Rugió ella ciega de ira y dolor físico, ella podía sentir su espalda en llamas y la mordedura del fino látigo mordiendo su carne y comiéndosela desde afuera hacia dentro.

— Y tu una _indigna y_ _sucia perra rastrera_ a la que definitivamente NO **_apruebo_** como _aspirante_ a compañera de Sesshomaru, ni te aceptaría siquiera como la **_concubina menos favorecida de Jaken,_** _incluso el viejo sapo merece algo mejor que tu_ — Dijo Kagome secamente, mientras shinobi y Youkai por igual rugían de risa, con la excepción de Gaara, Sesshomaru y ella, que se limitó como ellos a darle una diminuta sonrisa cargada de sarcástica burla.

— Ella es la _Señora de las tierras del_ _Oeste, Señora de la casa de la luna, Shikon no miko, Sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos, Kazehime y Emperatriz de facto_ — Dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia la mujer dedicándole una mirada fríamente impersonal a la Youkai despatarrada en la arena, que ahora los miraba completamente aterrorizada. — La hermana de este Sesshomaru — Añadió haciéndola palidecer aún más.

— Y tú, no eres _nada, nadie_ y estas bien, pero **_BIEN_** _jodida_ Hanna-san — Cantó Shippo con malicioso deleite, el odiaba con pasión a la enervante Inu Youkai que le había hecho la vida imposible a todos los que pudo en la corte, en especial a la dulce Rin.

— Un ataque físico a _cualquier miembro de la manada imperial_ solo es pagado con la muerte, más si se trata de la _hembra Alfa_ de la manada de este Sesshomaru. — Dijo Sesshomaru sacando a Bakusaiga de su vaina con fluidez y atacando de lleno a la hembra que dio un grito de horror y agonía que prometía extenderse por largo tiempo, hasta que Kagome extendió su látigo de plata y la envolvió con el purificándola en el acto, evitándole la larga agonía que Sesshomaru había planeado para ella.

— Hermano… sabes que _odio_ ver morir a alguien por mi causa _directa_ o _indirecta_ , simplemente no me gusta, si vas a matar a alguien **_por mi causa_** hazlo rápido por mi bien y mi paz mental — Dijo Kagome con las manos en las caderas y regañando a Sesshomaru frente a todos como si fuera algo de todos los días y a este sólo encogerse de hombros antes de envainar la espada con un deje casual y aburrido sin mostrarse afectado por que la delicada mujer estuviera regañándolo abiertamente.

— Ya veo que siempre habrán cosas que no cambiarán en ti _Miko_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, ( _y en el fondo dando gracias por eso)_ tomando su mano con suma delicadeza cuidando de no lastimarla con sus filosas garras, colocándola en su antebrazo y guiándola hasta donde Gaara los miraba impasible y los demás la miraban incrédulos al verla regañar al poderoso emperador y salir indemne.

— Si cambiará más, no sería yo y creo que ya he cambiado más que suficiente hermano — Respondió ella con fingida indignación mientras los Shinobi observaban la escena con distintos grados de perplejidad y temor.

Sesshomaru, Kagome, Gaara y Kankuro atravesaron la barrera limpiamente y tras ellos algunos Shinobi y el Kitsune de nueve colas con las manos casualmente en los bolsillos mirando todo muy entretenido y con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, mostrando los colmillos puntiagudos.

— Lady Kagome, es la misma mujer que _siempre_ ha sido, la misma que creó una escuela de la nada para educar a aquellos que no tenían ninguna esperanza y ella se las dio, la misma que trabaja tan duro como cualquiera de ustedes para idear nuevas formas para hacernos la vida más fácil, _nuestra Kazehime_ , la misma mujer _casada_ con nuestro Kazekage que también trabaja duro para mejorar sus vidas, y si ella confía en estos Youkai, nosotros debemos confiar en ellos, el Kazekage confía en ellos de lo contrario jamás les habría invitado a Suna, sólo tengan eso en mente antes de juzgar lo que ha sucedido hoy, aún hay muchas cosas de nuestra propia existencia que desconocemos y eso quedó claro en la cuarta guerra, tengan eso en cuenta antes de sentirse con derecho a juzgar o dar sentencias — Dijo Baki a los Shinobi mirándolos con seriedad y atención, mientras los guiaba a ayudar a los Youkai a destruir los cadáveres que habían quedado esparcidos en el desierto.

— Este hombre, tiene toda la razón, Lady Kagome con todo y su amor, nos habría purificado a todos donde estamos si hubiésemos venido aquí con intenciones de destruir Suna, ella es un mujer muy especial, muy respetada y reverenciada por nosotros los Youkai, fuera de la Inu trepadora, idiota y celosa y otras cabeza huecas como ella, ninguno osaría atacarla, sólo un estúpido tentaría su suerte, el Emperador, su hijo adoptivo y su Kazekage acabaran con cada uno que intente hacerle daño, eso si ella o todos los que la apreciamos no acaban con ellos antes — Dijo uno de los lobos que pasaba junto al grupo.

— Además lady Kagome, ya ha dado mucho por este mundo, más de lo que ustedes jamás sabrán y solo por eso tienen que creer en ella — Señaló un Kitsune pelirrojo de dos colas.

Mientras los Shinobi y Youkai se median entre ellos con la vista mientras trabajaba en conjunto para destruir los cadáveres regados sobre el desierto y eliminando todo rastro de batalla, Gaara guiaba sobre su suspensión de arena hacia Suna a una inusual comitiva que jamás pensó en escoltar a su aldea, y junto a él su esposa casi brillaba de genuina felicidad, por ahora no podía pedir más.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	23. Cap 23: La historia olvidada

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente _) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"La batalla en el borde de la barrera sobre Suna y las caravanas fue salvaje, sangrienta e ilustrativa, una vez me encontré frente a un dilema existencial encarnado en el Youkai plateado de media luna en la frente que es nuestro emperador y el hermano de mi amada Kagome._

 _Confieso que temí que el la arrancara de mi lado, confieso que quise tomarla en brazos y ocultarla de todos ellos, confieso que tuve miedo, que tonto fui al dudar aunque solo fuera un instante, de olvidar que al igual que yo ella no aceptaría separarse de mi aunque el poderoso Youkai no demandó nada de ella, ver su reunión con el Kitsune plateado fue esclarecedor, este era el hijo que ella había nombrado tantas veces con su voz cargada de amor maternal y nostalgia, el que ella había llorado y extrañado, pero ahora era completamente distinto de lo que ella había descrito, y la que a su vez él la ama como su madre._

 _La patente vulnerabilidad en sus inhumanos ojos, es igual a la del poderoso emperador fue algo tan claro para mí como los inclementes rayos del sol sobre el desierto, ambos la aman, la respetaban y reverenciaban como solo un hermano y un hijo podían._

 _Mas fue mi mano la que ella buscó en apoyo intimo, fue mi abrazo el que necesitó para calmarse y consolarse, fue a mí a quien ella se volvió en su necesidad de afecto, de su amor._

 _Este giro inesperado en el futuro de Suna promete muchas cosas todas buenas, y todo es por ella mi esposa y Kazehime "Emperatriz de facto" para el completo horror de mi amada esposa como le dijo el mismísimo Emperador a la sucia criatura que osó tratar de dañarla"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 23: La historia olvidada.**

* * *

Sesshomaru se sentía genuinamente curioso e irritado por la llegada no anunciada de Daimyo del Viento y su gabinete de mando completo a Ánima, según tenía entendido la cantidad que había llegado en dos grupos podía fácilmente contabilizarse en una buena cantidad de gente, casi se podía decir que la familia entera del Daimyo y sus consejeros estaba en la ciudad imperial y él estaba empezando a preguntarse por la razón, además sabía que el Kazekage y Jinchuriki de Sunagakure no Okuni estaba en Ánima también, lo cual era aún más extraño todavía, ninguno de ellos parecía recordar el protocolo a seguir para entrar en su corte y se prometió tomar medidas en el asunto en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Aquella mañana prometía ser tediosa, los cortesanos discutían entre ellos, acuerdos comerciales y políticos, unos cuantos hacían fila para exponer sus peticiones ante él, más sabía que sería más de lo mismo " _Ayuda económica para algún proyecto de algún pequeño feudo, el arreglo de algún emparejamiento o su autorización para que este se llevara a cabo, denuncias de algún vecino que violó los límites de la propiedad, sembradíos dañados, vacunos perdido_ " Como siempre más de lo mismo.

La vida con los años se había vuelto muy aburrida en aquel mundo, aun así el no estaba interesado en perturbar la paz en la que vivían, extrañaba la época feudal cuando podía recorrer las tierras vírgenes de Nipon a sus anchas sin ningún inconveniente que no pudiera simplemente destrozar con sus garras si se interponía en su camino. Incluso sus responsabilidades en el mundo paralelo Youkai no representaban un reto para él.

Distraídamente sus ojos dorados se posaron en la magnífica obra de arte hecha por Shippo en la pared Oeste de aquel salón donde once figuras sobre relieve podía verse con facilidad, Shippo había evocado el día en que Kagome había regresado al grupo después de librar sus pruebas para controlar el poder de su sangre en ella, allí estaba el Goshinboku-sama de fondo, la Taijiya, el monje, la Nekomata, Shippo, Rin y Kagome junto a él, Ah-Un, Jaken e Inuyasha estaban al fondo de todo,

 ** _==== Flash Back ====_**

— Oiiii moza hueles al bastardo, deberías estar muerta no _apareándote_ con el — Soltó Inuyasha tratando de cubrir su vergüenza y su falta, con palabras cargadas de falsa ira, vulgaridad y falsa intención de avergonzarla.

— **_Osuwari_ ** — Dijo Kagome secamente lanzándole una mirada peligrosamente fría, nada que ver con la cándida y abierta mirada que ella solía mostrar al mundo. — Gracias por señalar tan _"delicadamente"_ tu propia falta Inuyasha, espero que haya valido la pena salvar a un _cadáver andante_ que a tu amiga **" _VIVA_ "** — Dijo Kagome con la decepción goteando de su voz, al punto que en vez de enfurecerse Inuyasha solo bajó la mirada hasta sus pies descalzos y sus orejas se pegaron a su cráneo.

— En cuanto a tus palabras, estas fuera de lugar de decir o hacer algo respecto a quien elige _Lady Kagome_ como compañero… _Hanyou_ — Señaló Sesshomaru secamente.

— No… no comentes nada Inuyasha, la verdad es que tú has decidido creyendo que yo no tengo nada que decidir también, te quiero y eres mi amigo pero si decido unirme a alguien es mi asunto y ni tu ni nadie tiene nada que decir al respecto. — Declaró Kagome con fría calma atípica a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

— Salvo este Sesshomaru Miko, puede que tú seas la _hembra alfa_ de la manda de este, pero este Sesshomaru sigue siendo el _Macho alfa_. — Señaló Sesshomaru con calma viendo con interna satisfacción la expresión de perplejidad y furia del Hanyou.

— ¿Qué demonios….

— **_Osuwari_** …. Lenguaje Inuyasha hay niños presentes, además nada tienes que opinar al respecto, tu elección fue clara cuando sacrificaste mi vida, por el golem de barro que tanto amas — Dijo Kagome sonriendo beatíficamente mientras Rin y Shippo corrían hacia ella después de haber estado cerca de dos meses sin verla

 ** _=== Fin de Flash Back===_**

Dejarla atrás fue lo más difícil que él había hecho hasta entonces, la mujer había conseguido su camino hasta su gélido corazón y se había instalado en el junto a Rin e incluso el Kitsune que él había cuidado por ella, aunque eso jamás lo reconocería ante el pícaro cachorro, eso solo sería el inicio de su fin.

Extrañaba a la mujer, extrañaba su forma de ver la vida, su mente rápida capaz de llevar una conversación inteligente, su bondad, su poder y simplemente estar en su presencia, ella era su _hermana_ y no veía el día en que una vez más tuviera la oportunidad de verla, entonces él se aseguraría de cuidar y protegerla, ningún daño recaería sobre ella y aunque seguramente ella lo molestaría por no tener compañera, él sabía que sería solo por genuina preocupación y cariño, y no por interés de ningún tipo, Kagome lo amaba, tal como amaba al pícaro Kitsune y esa bendición no era poca cosa.

— Mi señor… ¿Qué lo tiene tan pensativo, acaso está pensando en Hanna? — Preguntó la Rubia Inu Youkai acercándose lo más que podía al trono donde estaba sentado, mientras el agradecía la practicidad del diseño de aquella habitación en particular que lo elevaba unos buenos diez escalones por encima del suelo, así que sentado o parado el siempre estaría por encima del resto, de esa manera a la molesta hembra se le haría imposible lanzarse sobre él, solo su olor era repulsivo como toda ella, era una lástima que la hembra fuera tan buena para sus malas artes y no dejara evidencias con la que deshacerse de ella de una vez y para siempre.

— No… — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente sin molestarse a ver a la ofendida hembra y a las otras que la acompañaban ocultando sus sonrisas tras sus manos o elaborados abanicos. — Retírate — Ordenó viendo con interés la entrada del Daimyo del Viento y con él a un nutrido grupo de seguidores de este.

— Saludos grandísimo y excelentísimo emperador — Dijo el Daimyo del Viento interrumpiendo al señor de un pequeño poblado al Sur de Anima mientras con exagerada floritura tomaba el lugar del Hanyou Tora que lo miraba a su vez perplejo y confundido.

— Jaken… ¿El Daimyo del Viento tiene audiencia con este, y no le fue informado? — Preguntó Sesshomaru cortando en seco al Daimyo y su comitiva dejando ir suficiente Youki como para hacerlos sentir incómodos, el obviamente sabía muy bien la respuesta, pero había desarrollado en su aburrimiento el gusto por jugar un poco con sus presas.

— No mi señor, este hombre no tiene audiencia alguna, llegó con su gente sin previo aviso — Respondió Jaken con digna calma y solo para seguirle el juego, ambos sabían muy bien que el hombre en efecto no tenía audiencia y había causado un escándalo al presentarse sin anunciarse.

— Entonces… ¿Por qué esta el Daimyo del Viento, frente a este Sesshomaru? este solo puede preguntárselo — Dijo Sesshomaru dejando descansar su rostro en su mano derecha observando al grupo sin interés alguno, sintiendo nuevamente una energía tocar sus sentidos, tenía días sintiéndola sin poder localizarla y le irritaba enormemente no poder señalar _de donde venía, o que era exactamente._

Sesshomaru observó entonces con atención al rollizo hombre sudoroso, desde donde estaba podía oler sus excesos, el hombre tenía el cuello oculto bajo varias papadas producto de la glotonería excesiva, vestía finas sedas llenas de ricos bordados que en otros tonos y sin el exceso de ellos, habrían sido de buen gusto pero en el solo era una muestra más de su vulgaridad, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los habitantes del país del viento se veían remotamente como este hombre, y sintió asco ante la idea que el _santuario_ de su hermana se convirtiera en una porqueriza llena de individuos remotamente parecidos al hombre postrado frente a él y sus seguidores, quienes seguían el mismo patrón de el en sus excesos y aparentes costumbres.

— Mi señor, por favor, le suplico que me escuche tenemos una emergencia y… — Dijo el hombre en tono lastimero y urgido.

Justo cuando una poderosa energía entraba en el rango cercano a sus sentidos y la reconoció como la de un poderoso Jinchuriki, asumía que el Kazekage estaba teniendo una audiencia con Shippo, si ambos habían venido con malas intenciones a su dominio, los destruiría sin remordimiento alguno.

— Habla — Ordenó Sesshomaru curioso de saber lo que el hombre _creía_ que era una emergencia suficiente para irrumpir en su corte sin anunciarse como el protocolo exigía.

— El líder de Sunagakure, el _"Kazekage asesino"_ ha levantado una rebelión contra el resto de nosotros atacando mi autoridad, e incluso atacando a mi mensajero sin razones, la mujer… la " _Kazehime_ " no es más que una _prostituta barata_ que orquestó una _supuesta_ situación de llamada de " _honor"_ para atacar a mi heraldo mi señor, las cosas han ido empeorando al punto, que Suna ha sido declarada nación libre sin Daimyo, simples rebeldes que otras aldeas están _obligados_ a destruir como las cucarachas que son, por eso le pido mi lord que lo haga oficial y ordene la _disolución_ de ese antro de perdición en medio de la nada — Escupió el hombre con su voz mutando de contenida y educada a enloquecida y llena de odio y esperanza.

Sesshomaru miró al hombre y a su comitiva fijamente mientras tomaba una lenta bocanada de aire y los Youkai alrededor del grupo de humanos se apartaban del camino con rapidez al sentir en el aire la tensión y como se construía lentamente la furia de su señor.

Entonces los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se tiñeron de rojo sangre y las marcas en su rostro y cuerpo se hicieron más grandes y sobresalientes, sus colmillos crecieron saliendo por encima de su labio inferior, entonces su Youki explotó alimentado con la ciega furia que lo dominaba, mientras dentro de su mente Yakko rugía exigiendo venganza y muerte inmediata de la patética excusa de ser humano y sus acólitos frente a él.

La corte en pleno empezó a plegarse contra las paredes más lejanas viendo con macabra diversión a su emperador levantar al aterrorizado Daimyo por el rollizo cuello, mientras emitía un furioso y tenebroso rugido que estremeció todo el lugar acompañado mientras su Youki los ponía a todos de rodilla y a la comitiva del Daimyo directo contra el suelo.

— Mi… señor… por… fav..

— Silencio humano insolente… ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo? — Dijo Sesshomaru — Con la voz gruesa con una cadencia rasposa que señalaba la presencia de su bestia. — Te atreves a engañar a este Sesshomaru, te atreves a mentir y lo que ha puesto la fecha a tu partida de este mundo… te has atrevido a atentar contra la _sagrada aldea de Edo_ , conocida ahora como " **Sunagakure no Okuni** "… — Señaló Sesshomaru mirándolo con los ojos inyectados en sangre, mientras la corte en pleno contenía el aliento al conocer finalmente después de tantos siglos el paradero de la sagrada aldea de la sagrada Miko _lady Kagome_.

— Ellos… son… rebeldes… — Insistió el Daimyo y Sesshomaru lo dejó caer tosiendo y agarrándose el cuello — Raiyuta-san dígale… dígale lo que hizo la mujer. — Pidió el Daimyo desesperado mirando al pálido y tembloroso heraldo.

— Mi señor… yo solo hice lo que el Daimyo ordenó — Dijo el hombre temblando como una hoja viendo espantado la imagen central de la obra más emblemática de la habitación con genuino horror al comprender que todos ellos se habían condenado a la muerte, reconociendo de inmediato a la mujer repujada en la plancha de plata en la gigantesca pared del salón.

— Raiyuta… ¿Qué dices? No lo escuche mi lord es un espía de ellos es…

— Silencio… — Dijo Sesshomaru justo cuando Shippo entraba en la corte, sus ojos verdes teñidos en rojo también. — Hablaras — Dijo Sesshomaru entonces levantando sus garras hacia el Daimyo y dejando ir a sus pies un chorro de veneno que de inmediato empezó a rodearlo y a disolver sus zapatos y sus pies llenando el lugar con sus gritos mientras Sesshomaru, Shippo y los demás Youkai miraban la escena desapasionadamente y la comitiva del Daimyo completamente aterrorizados, comprendiendo el serio error que habían cometido.

— **_¿Es necesario hacer esto en medio del salón?_** — Comento Shippo en el lenguaje ancestral mirándose las garras con interés.

— **_Ellos declararon Suna en insurrección… destruirán Edo, cachorro que esto les sirva de lección cuando traten de mentir a este Sesshomaru_** — Gruñó Sesshomaru viendo con calma los restos del Daimyo consumirse lentamente en su toxina, antes de liberar una ola de Youki y neutralizarla.

— Acabo de despedir al Kazekage, el trajo mucha información sobre lo que estos humanos han estado haciéndole a Suna — Comentó Shippo mirando a la comitiva del Daimyo palidecer y temblar aterrados.

— Llámalo de regreso, este Sesshomaru lo recibirá de inmediato, por ahora cierren la cuidad imperial.

— Él iba de regreso a Suna, por la emergencia en la que están — Señaló Shippo haciendo enfurecer aún más a Sesshomaru al comprender que realmente había una emergencia en el santuario de su hermana, seguramente orquestada por la bazofia que ahora estaba diluida como una mancha verdosa a sus pies y sus acólitos apilados unos contra el otro temblando como hojas y hediendo a horrorizado temor.

— Cierren Ánima, revisen cada camino y escolten al Tanuki hasta este Sesshomaru de inmediato… esta corte se reunirá mañana, ahora este quiere interrogar a estos individuos, Cachorro, encárgate de que ninguno de ellos escape, ninguno escapará a la ira de este — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando al tembloroso y aterrorizado grupo que había llegado con el difunto Daimyo del viento.

Shippo asintió mientras emitía un rugido bajo ordenando el cierre inmediato del palacio y toda anima.

 **===E S D D===**

Para aquella noche todos los acólitos del Daimyo habían sido eliminados sistemáticamente por Sesshomaru y Shippo, recordándoles a todos sus súbditos que _jamás_ debían mentir a su señor, menos aún en lo que a la agrada aldea de Edo se refería.

— Este olor… es _familiar_ … muy _familiar_ pero de alguna forma es _distinto_ al mismo tiempo, es como una memoria muy antigua casi olvidada — Dijo Sesshomaru recibiendo los documentos que el Kazekage había dejado en custodia de Shippo, quien asintió de acuerdo con él.

— También pensé lo mismo — Dijo Shippo señalándole el reporte donde se señalaba la gestión del ultimo Daimyo y su gabinete a quienes los empleados del castillo estaban aún tratando de despegar de las alfombras, los pisos y las paredes de audiencia, Sesshomaru tendría que dar corte al día siguiente en el salón de corte de la Emperatriz.

— ¿Nada aun de este Kazekage? — Preguntó Sesshomaru furioso por no tener frente a él al macho, para juzgar si era digno o no de cuidar de la aldea de su hermana.

— No, él estaba muy ansioso de regresar, genuinamente preocupado por el estado de su aldea sin el para defenderse. — Respondió Shippo con sinceridad.

— El macho te agradó — Señaló Sesshomaru sorprendido, Shippo jamás había aprobado a ninguno de los Daimyo del Viento ni a sus Kage, según el ninguno era digno del honor de proteger el santuario de su madre, así que aquello era ciertamente algo inesperado de su parte.

— De cierta forma me recordó a ti Sesshomaru-sama, el macho es fuerte un joven Taiyoukai si no me equivoco, además me pareció muy honorable y genuinamente preocupado por su aldea, si vez la información puedes notar la eficiencia en su trabajo, las explicaciones detalladas y las peticiones guiadas por la _lógica_ y la verdadera _necesidad_ de ayuda, el macho obviamente ama a Edo — Respondió Shippo con sinceridad, pues aquello había sido bastante obvio para el mientras hablaba con el Tanuki.

— Si para mañana no logramos dar con él en todo el continente, entonces este viajará a Suna con su propia comitiva apenas termine de ordenar las cosas aquí. — Dijo Sesshomaru hundiéndose en la lectura.

 **===E S D D===**

Casi dos semanas después de arreglar todos los detalles de la corte, dejando a Rin a cargo con la asistencia de su compañero y Jaken, Sesshomaru partió junto a un nutrido grupo elegido por él y otro que inútilmente habían insistido en honrar la tradición y acompañar a su Emperador a la batalla, aquellas hembras no entendían que las hembras que entonces lo acompañaron no estaban allí de adorno, aquellas eran guerreras poderosas y respetables, porque la Taijiya ciertamente era una guerrera respetable y Kagome poderosa por derecho propio, ella no podía ser menos que eso.

Él, ni ninguno de ellos esperó jamás encontrar sobre una buena porción del desierto y abarcando Sunagakure no Okuni y una vasta parte de desierto una poderosa barrera, que el presionó de varias formas sin poder atravesarla, maravillándose del poder contenido y el control " _perfecto_ " de aquel poder, ¿ _Acaso Goshinboku-sama había despertado de su sueño para proteger una vez más a Edo como en el pasado_? _No… no era el, este poder tenía el sabor sagrado de las sacerdotisas, ¿Había vuelto a nacer una sacerdotisa?_ Solo aquello sería un milagro y estaba obligado por honor a proteger a aquella sacerdotisa.

Por un momento se permitió el lujo de ignorar la carnicería y los cadáveres de los asesinos a sueldo, rebeldes y otros rodeando la barrera, Shippo y los demás estaban destruyéndolos y el ocasionalmente disfrutaba enormemente de acabar con aquellos parásitos.

Sintió el momento en que el Tanuki se unió a la batalla y pudo estudiarlo desde lejos mientras Shippo hablaba con él, en efecto el macho era un Taiyoukai lo cual en sí mismo era un logro casi imposible para un Jinchuriki y aquí este lo había logrado, y cuando el sintió la mordida de una cadena de Chakra su límite de paciencia contra aquellos insolentes mortales acabó de inmediato.

— **_Acaben con ellos de una vez_** — Rugió en el lenguaje ancestral atacando con furia, Yakko estaba en la superficie olfateando insistentemente y gruñendo en su mente desesperado de terminar con aquella sucia tarea y seguir aquello que llamaba la atención de su bestia insistentemente.

Pronto todo había acabado y Youkai en sus formas básicas y Shinobi estaban frente a frente, con la carnicería entre ellos como si no estuviera allí esperando por alguna reacción, nuevamente Shippo actuó de vocero.

— _Este no será fácil mi querido emperador_ — Dijo el astuto Kitsune ladeando la cabeza hacia él, que permitió el cambio y se envolvió en luz y antes incluso de tomar forma humanoide dejó ir su látigo de veneno, que salió disparado hacia el impasible hombre pelirrojo a una velocidad imposible de esquivar, el Kitsune se apartó de inmediato y entonces el aire pareció tornase frío, y la arena del Tanuki se levantó con cegadora rapidez como una barrera alrededor de él desviando el ataque y dejando caer varias capas de arena contaminadas de corrosivo veneno, los shinobi se tensaron y se prepararon para atacar y observó con interés, el macho ciertamente era más Youkai que humano y su nivel de manejo del Youki era digno de un Taiyoukai, por lo que había visto hasta ahora.

— _Está midiendo su fuerza Kankuro, diles que no ataquen o se tornará en una batalla de verdad, esto es solo una prueba de fuerza_ — Urgió a lo lejos una mujer que parecía conocer aquel protocolo _Interesante_ pensó Sesshomaru escuchando a este hombre "Kankuro" apresurarse a repetir sus palabras.

— ¿Realmente son renegados Kazekage? — Dijo Sesshomaru finalmente deteniéndose a unos metros frente a él observándolo con seca seriedad, estudiando al macho frente a él, pero este era muy difícil de leer, entonces comprendió lo que Shippo señaló en cuanto al parecido entre ellos.

— No lo somos su alteza imperial, sólo queremos vivir en paz— Respondió el macho con fría seriedad y un marcado respeto mas no ciega sumisión o pleitesía, Sesshomaru decidió que el macho podría agradarle, aunque el temor que estaba percibiendo de él, le hacía preguntarse si habría algo de cierto en las acusaciones contra él.

— ¿Si es así entonces por qué el temor? — Preguntó Sesshomaru lanzando un brutal y sorpresivo ataque que Gaara logró evadir atacando a su vez obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos para evadir su propio golpe. _Hnnn, poderoso en efecto_ Pensó Sesshomaru — ¿Acaso no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger tu aldea? — Añadió Sesshomaru la pregunta que se había vuelto clave en su vida, gracias a su padre y a su hermana.

— Lo soy, daré mi vida por mi aldea si es necesario su alteza — Respondió el Tanuki con calma y atacando una vez más.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo los ataques de ambos se volvían más violentos, admitía que él estaba divirtiéndose de verdad, más cuando comprendió que podían estar así para siempre, pues él no quería matar al macho realmente, decidió poner a prueba sus palabras y desenvainó Bakusaiga con la sola intención de hacerle sentir la energía de la espada y juzgar si realmente hablaba en serio cuando ofreció su vida por la aldea.

La única advertencia de verdadero peligro que ambos tuvieron, fue el reconocimiento instintivo de la poderosa energía que se acercaba como una furiosa saeta hacia ellos a toda velocidad y apenas se apartaron uno del otro la arena bajo la cual habían estado parados explotó con furia incandescente cristalizándose allí donde el ataque se había concentrado abarcando un radio lo suficientemente amplio para poner una buena distancia entre ellos, que miraron en silencio el resultado del ataque sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de sorpresa que seguramente estaba allí bajo sus frías fachadas, y los shinobi retrocedieron perplejos mientras las hembras rugían enfurecidas y espantadas de un ataque de esa magnitud y el peligro que suponía para su emperador y para todos ellos.

* * *

— _Bajo **ningún ** concepto aceptaré que uses a **Bakusaiga** en esta pelea, **hermano**_ — Rugió una mujer demandando autoridad apartando de un empellón con su arco hecho de Reiki, a los shinobi que la rodeaban.

Tras sus palabras los Youkai, shinobi y el mismo desierto parecieron contener el aliento y la miraban perplejos mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta detenerse a la vista de todos, ella brillaba hermosamente de los pies a la platinada cabeza apenas a la vista bajo el velo negro, con crudo poder y algo dentro de él rugió en reconocimiento instantáneo.

— ¿ _Hermana_? — Susurró Sesshomaru sin siquiera notarlo, su voz teñida con una nota de incredulidad, y esperanza antes de desaparecer y reapareciendo frente a Kagome que había avanzado hacia él, disolviendo su arco de Reiki en el aire y retrayendo su energía dentro de ella.

Sesshomaru la miró de los pies calzados en botas de cuero negro hasta la cabeza donde podía verse los cabellos platinados que el velo negro no cubría, entonces levantó su temblorosa mano llena de mortíferas garras y la colocó dudoso sobre su rostro y luego tocó sus cabellos de polvo de diamantes tan diferentes a los suyos y de cierta forma tan parecidos, como si le costara creer lo que estaba viendo, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus sentidos le decían, casi con genuino temor de que ella se disolviera frente a él una vez más como un sueño un espejismo conjurado allí por el desierto que lo rodeaba.

— _Soy yo Sesshomaru_ , increíble lo sé… pero soy yo, _tu hermana Kagome_ — Dijo ella tomando su mano llena de garras en la suya más pequeña y delicada y apretándola entre las suyas haciéndole sentir su calor corporal y su poder tan familiar para el, contenido dentro de ella. — Y _ese_ al que casi derrites con esa espada tuya, _es mi esposo_ , mi _compañero_ y tu _hermano político_ — Señaló ella mirándolo fijamente con una clara advertencia brillando en sus ojos azules grisáceos encendidos de emoción y llenos de lágrimas.

Sesshomaru pestañeo una, dos, tres veces registrando sus palabras, antes de ceder a un impulso que quince siglos antes no se habría permitido ceder y atrajó a Kagome contra el abrazándola con toda la fuerza que podía ejercer sobre ella sin hacerle daño, entonces echó la cabeza atrás y aulló fuerte y claro, seguido de los otros Youkai, su aullido cargado de alegría y genuina felicidad, _la manada estaba completa finalmente_.

Mientras los Shinobi y los Youkai observaban todo completamente desconcertados y sin saber qué hacer.

— Manada, nuestra _hembra Alfa_ ha vuelto — Dijo Sesshomaru soltándola y viendo al hombre pelirrojo tras ella por encima del hombro de Kagome, evaluándolo una vez más, viéndolo ver a su hermana como si ella fuera la luna y las estrellas. — _Es aceptable_ — Añadió con calma dejándola libre sabiendo que ella no estaría muy feliz con su "evaluación" viéndola como ponía los ojos en blanco por su comentario, haciéndolo sonreír internamente satisfecho y aliviado de que ella siguiera siendo la misma hembra terca y voluntariosa que recordaba.

— Él es mucho más que _aceptable_ hermano — Gruñó ella lanzándole una mirada altanera, que le arrancó una diminuta sonrisa, mientras ella se volvía ligeramente hacia Gaara y tomaba su mano arrastrándolo junto a ella.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, mamá? — Murmuró Shippo mirando con incredulidad a la mujer platinada tomarle la mano al Kazekage ahora junto a ella y volverse a mirarlo con aquellos ojos azules grisáceos que jamás había olvidado, preguntándose si ella aun lo vería como a su hijo.

— Mírate Ship, ya no eres mi pequeño _cachorro_ , ahora eres un guerrero grande, fuerte y honorable, ahora eres más alto que yo y me honra, me alegra el corazón saber que aún pienses en mi como tú madre, porque yo jamás he dejado de pensar en ti como mi bebé, mi cachorro, _no importa lo grandes estés_ — Respondió Kagome con los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se desbordaron y corrieron libre por su rostro, apretando la mano del Kazekage que al ver aquella genuina emoción en ella, asintió en silencio y la dejó ir hacia él, que se sentía avergonzado de haber dudado de su amor aunque solo fuera un instante

— _Eres tú_ — Soltó Shippo de golpe atrapando a la mujer a medio camino y darle un abrazo fuerte, sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, Shippo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Kagome y aspiró su olor detectando los cambios de una vida a otra (allí donde la manzanilla estaba antes solo había habido un fuerte olor a miel y pureza, y ahora era lavanda, manzanilla, magia, poder, pureza y el sándalo, la menta y la arena de su pareja) antes de inclinarse y lamer sus lágrimas.

— Se supone que ninguno de ustedes tiene que hacerme llorar, _brutos_ , todos ustedes — Dijo Kagome echándose a reír cuando Sesshomaru grupo por lo bajo, y Gaara lo siguió de cerca. — Creo que es un buen momento para que todos nosotros nos calmemos y hablemos — Señaló ella mientras Shippo la dejaba ir hacia Gaara, quien la tomó de inmediato de la mano y secó el resto de sus lágrimas.

— Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver Kagome — Dijo Koga con incredulidad palpable acercándose a ellos, siendo detenido por un seco gruñido de Sesshomaru. — Sé que ella está apareada, además yo también lo estoy y no es como si alguna vez tuve oportunidad con ella Sesshomaru-sama — Dijo el lobo descubriendo su cuello ante el Inu y quedándose donde estaba, él no quería tener que explicarle a Ayame porque Sesshomaru lo había dejado echo un trapo sanguinolento.

— _Koga_ , espero que _Ayame_ te haya dado unos buenos dolores de cabeza antes de aceptarte finalmente — Saludó Kagome riendo cuando el aludido asintió con la cara sonrojada de vergüenza y rascándose el cuello.

— Ella lo hizo correr en círculos tras su cola por un siglo antes de sentirse satisfecha y aceptarlo — Dijo Shippo con una mirada maliciosa, mirando a Koga enrojecer aún más de vergüenza.

— Oh Kami, lo siento _Koga_ , pero te lo buscaste mira que negar lo que era obvio entonces — Dijo Kagome cubriéndose los labios para no dejar ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía plasmada en el rostro ante la idea de Koga corriendo tras Ayame y la loba haciéndolo sufrir, justicia divina diría ella.

— Los invito a entrar en Suna para poder hablar sobre lo que realmente está sucediendo — Dijo Gaara con calma, el Inu lo observaba con fijo interés pero aún no había demandado a Kagome que lo abandonara y regresara con ellos a Ánima, si lo hacía él no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero no sería algo bonito de ver, eso era más seguro, dentro de él Shukaku alerta gruñía estar de acuerdo con Gaara.

— Este Sesshomaru aprueba esa idea, sin embargo hay que disponer de esta carnicería, Okami tú y el resto encárguense — Ordenó Sesshomaru con calma y sin mirarlo.

Mientras el grupo de hembras que se habían quedado al margen tomaban tierra y la tonta Hanna se lanzaba contra Kagome siendo bloqueada y golpeada con fuerza por la arena del Tanuki y lanzada contra el suelo con un golpe seco mientras seguía protegiendo a Kagome de todo daño.

— Esto se va a poner bueno — Comentó Shippo sonriéndole con su rostro encendido de maliciosa emoción a Gaara que miraba a la hembra Youkai mirarlo con los ojos rojos fijos a la capsula de arena donde Kagome estaba protegida, mientras Sesshomaru asentía con un deje de aburrida irritación gruñendo por lo bajo de acuerdo con el Kitsune.

— Deja salir a esa _perra_ que toca lo que es _mío_ — Ordenó la Youkai con imperiosidad levantándose destilando arena.

— Estas cruzando límites que no te corresponden Hanna-san — Gruñó Sesshomaru por lo bajo la advertencia, teniendo finalmente una razón válida para no solo exilarla sino matarla de una vez, mas ahora no podía quitarle autoridad a Kagome, ella debía lidiar con esto por él y por ella, odiaba tener que ponerla en esta situación cuando apenas se estaban reencontrando.

— Al contrario mi Lord me corresponde defender mi lugar como _hembra Alfa_ y su futura compañera, ninguna perra rastrera va a interponerse entre usted y yo — contesto la hembra echándose el largo cabello rubio hacia atrás cayéndole a la altura de las caderas junto a otra pequeña nube de arena.

— Gaara esposo, se un amor y déjame salir de aquí antes de que explote y te haga daño si querer porque entonces voy a molestarme mucho más, y te _prometo_ que no será algo lindo de ver — Murmuró Kagome con obvia ira poniéndole los pelos de punta a quienes la escuchaban con la seca gélides con la que estaba hablando en ese momento.

— Yo que tú la dejaría salir, si no quieres dormir en el desierto a futuro — Dijo un hombre vestido de negro y con marcas en el rostro, junto a él Tanuki, mientras el Shippo le dedicaba un mirada curiosa y sonreía complacido de lo que fuera que encontrara en ellos.

Gaara dejó caer la arena alrededor de Kagome y cuando ella avanzó frente a ellos, todos vieron de inmediato el cambio en ella, ellos habían visto muchas facetas de ella, pero allí erguida en toda su estatura caminando con calmada seguridad hacia la furiosa hembra Youkai, todos ellos pudieron ver por primera vez a la _verdadera guerrera ancestral_ que ella era, la miko que había sembrado el temor en el corazón y las almas de sus enemigos y había ganado a cambio el respeto y lealtad en sus aliados; allí no estaba la _Kazehime de Sunagakure no Okuni_ , allí estaba la **_Señora de la casa de la luna, la Shikon no miko_** en pleno, su hermana y él no podía evitar sentir orgullo y dedicarle una diminuta sonrisa cargada con obvio orgullo y maliciosa satisfacción y con el seguro que Shippo y el Okami tenían la misma expresión, no necesitaba ver al Kazekage para saber que el también estaba muy orgulloso de Kagome.

— ¿Tu quien carajos eres? — Demandó Kagome secamente

— No tengo por qué responderle a las de tu clase, _perra rastrera_ — Contestó la tonta hembra lanzándole un ataque y encontrándose arrojada con fuerza lejos de Kagome sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Sesshomaru, dime por favor que esta... _hembra_ no es nada tuyo, porque si aun recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace siglos, yo VOY a cumplírtela y con creces — Exigió Kagome lanzándole una mirada afilada a Sesshomaru demandando una respuesta inmediata.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle con esas confianzas, tu maleducada, _sucia mortal_? — Dijo Hanna levantándose de golpe, mientras los Shinobi y Youkai rugían enfurecidos por sus palabras.

— La hembra no es nadie de importancia inmediata, su muerte no será relevante para este Sesshomaru, a decir verdad es un incordio para la corte de este y será un verdadero alivio su partida — Respondió el con aburrida calma, mientras junto a él Shippo y Koga reían por lo bajo ante la expresión insultada de la hembra.

— ¿Pero se dices Sessho...— Decía Hanna ofendida siendo cortada por un fino látigo plateado imbuido con una potente luz azul, cortando más de la mitad de sus rubios cabellos que cayeron purificándose lentamente sobre la arena y dejando una marca ardiente cruzándole la espalda que no se curaría hasta que Kagome reclamará el Reiki imbuido en la plata e incluso entonces dejaría una fea cicatriz.

— Más respeto, _insignificante perra_ , nadie fuera de la _manda_ llama al _Alfa_ por su nombre de pila y nadie más que la **_hembra Alfa_** tiene ese derecho, y **_todavía_** la hembra Alfa sigo siendo yo, hasta que la compañera de Sesshomaru se **_gane_** el título — Dijo Kagome con fría furia mirando a Hanna que la observarla perpleja desde donde estaba despatarrada en la arena incapaz de moverse aun presa del dolor.

— Eres una mortal — Rugió ella ciega de ira y dolor físico, ella podía sentir su espalda en llamas y la mordedura del fino látigo mordiendo su carne y comiéndosela desde afuera hacia dentro.

— Y tu una _indigna y_ _sucia perra rastrera_ a la que definitivamente no **_apruebo_** como _aspirante_ a compañera de Sesshomaru, ni aceptaría siquiera como la **_concubina menos favorecida de Jaken_** incluso el viejo sapo merece algo mejor que tu — Dijo Kagome secamente, mientras shinobi y Youkai por igual rugían de risa, con la excepción de el que encontraba muy divertida la imagen que ella había descrito, el Kazekage y ella, que se limitó como ellos a darle una diminuta sonrisa cargada de sarcástica burla a la hembra.

— Ella es la Señora de las tierras del _Oeste, Señora de la casa de la luna, Shikon no miko, Sacerdotisa de todos los tiempos, Kazehime y Emperatriz de facto_ — Intervino él entonces decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente caminando hacia hembra dedicándole una mirada fríamente impersonal a la Youkai despatarrada en la arena, que ahora los miraba completamente aterrorizada. — La hermana de este Sesshomaru — Añadió haciéndola palidecer aún más.

— Y tú, no eres _nada, nadie_ y estas bien, pero _BIEN jodida_ Hanna-san — Cantó Shippo con malicioso deleite, el Kitsune odiaba con pasión a la enervante Inuyoukai que le había hecho la vida imposible a todos los que pudo en la corte, en especial a su dulce Rin.

— Un ataque físico a _cualquier miembro de la manada imperial_ es pagado con la muerte, más si se trata de la _hembra Alfa_ de este Sesshomaru. — Dijo Sesshomaru finalmente sacando a Bakusaiga de su vaina con casual fluidez y atacando de lleno a la hembra que dio un grito de horror y agonía que prometía extenderse por largo tiempo, hasta que Kagome extendió su látigo de plata y la envolvió con el purificándola en el acto, evitándole la larga agonía que Sesshomaru había planeado para ella.

— Hermano, sabes que _odio_ ver morir a alguien por mi causa _directa_ o _indirecta_ , simplemente no me gusta, si vas a matar a alguien **_por mi causa_** hazlo rápido por mi bien, por mi paz mental— Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada cargada de irritación, con las manos en las caderas y regañándolo frente a todos como si fuera algo de todos los días, mientras el no podía evitar disfrutar de aquel regaño, después de tantos siglos extrañándola y encogerse de hombros antes de envainar la espada con un deje casual y aburrido.

— Ya veo que siempre habrán cosas que no cambiarán en ti Miko — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma, tomando su mano con suma delicadeza cuidando de no lastimarla con sus garras, colocándola en su antebrazo y guiándola hasta donde Gaara los miraba impasible, y los demás la miraban incrédulos al verla regañar al poderoso emperador y salir indemne, era obvio que ellos no habían visto a la miko en sus momentos más temerarios.

— Si cambiará más, no sería yo y creo que ya he cambiado más que suficiente hermano — Respondió ella con fingida indignación, mientras los Shinobi observaban la escena con distintos grados de perplejidad y temor.

Después de dejar en manos del Okami y los Shinobi el saneamiento de las nuevas fronteras de Suna Sesshomaru aceptó la invitación para ingresar a la aldea dispuesto a saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo verlo con sus propios ojos y a revelarle unas cuantas cosas a su hermana que seguramente los dejarían sordos a todos por unas cuantas horas.

 **===E S D D===**

En silencio meditativo, todos recorrieron el desierto que separaba la barrera de Suna, Gaara había elevado su suspensión de arena y los llevaba a todos a buena velocidad, junto a él a su derecha Kagome estaba sentada junto al Kitsune de nueve colas que tenía dos aferradas a la cintura de ella protegiéndola de una posible caída de la plataforma, mientras susurraban emocionados como niños entre ellos cerca de Kankuro que los miraba con curiosidad y un borde de risa mientras ellos se tocaban mutuamente los cabellos, señalando con algún comentario por lo bajo los patentes cambios que ellos habían sufrido con el tiempo, mientras que a su izquierda él emperador iba a su lado viendo en paisaje desértico impasiblemente, mientras el largo cabello platinado ondeaba tras el al igual que las mangas de su hankimono y la estola afelpada que sabía por la información que Kagome había compartido con él, que era la _cola_ del emperador.

Recordó que entonces él le había señalado una vez que con una sola cola su hermano no podía ser **_tan_** poderoso como ella creia, y entonces ella había reído de buena gana y se había lanzado a una extensa explicación.

 ** _=== Flash Back ===_**

— Oh Gaara, lo siento no me rio de ti, en serio es que olvido que las creencias de este mundo sobre algunas cosas son muy distintos a la realidad — Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas de risa ante lo que había escuchado.

— Entonces explícame para entender como es de diferente. — Dijo Gaara sin sentirse ofendido, el realmente disfrutaba de poder hacerla reír y sabía que ella no se reiría de él, su esposa no era el tipo de mujer de burlase de nadie por maldad, menos aún de él a quien sabia, ella respetaba.

— A ver… aquí los Youkai o " _Bestias de Chakra_ " se miden en poder por el número de colas y eso es completamente _incorrecto_ , déjame aclarar si, un numero puede significar poder en alguna de las clases _Youkai_ por ejemplo el _Kitsune_ va ganando poder y con él un numero de colas, Kurama es un Kitsune rojo _común_ que adquirió sus colas dentro del _juubi_ así que el es un espíritu de fuego, pero no es el mas poderoso, de su clase sería el sagrado Kitsune plateado de nueve colas, que puede ser un guerrero al igual que un excelente sanador capas de sanar a alguien en las puertas de la muerte y puede también otorgar la inmortalidad a quien el elija digno de ese don — Explicó Kagome con calma mirándolo con atención allí recostado en el sofá donde habían estado hablando de su vida pasada después de la cena.

— ¿Alguna vez viste a uno de esos Kitsune plateados? — Preguntó Gaara con curiosidad acariciando sus cabellos libres del velo y los anillos, a él le complacía poder hundir sus manos en las suaves hebras de seda más sabiendo que era el único que podía hacerlo.

— No, son muy raros de encontrar, además el esfuerzo por llegar a ese nivel es enorme, en fin en realidad hay cuatro tipos de _Youkai_ , el primero es el Youkai común y silvestre que no posee ni poseerá forma humanoide, esos están destinados a ser la comida o monturas de los más fuertes, están los que logran un aspecto humanoide pero reteniendo sus naturalezas como los " _Kappa_ " estos sirven a los más poderosos no solo los más fuertes si no a los _verdaderamente_ poderosos, y están los _Youkai_ que logran una forma humanoide casi perfecta, solo sus colmillos, garras, pupilas, orejas y a veces sus colas son visibles, y estos se dividen entre Youkai y _Taiyoukai_ los _Taiyoukai_ son poderosos y muy inteligentes y por lo general _señores cardinales_ de su propio señorío — Señaló Kagome con calma sintiendo los dedos de Gaara acariciar sus cabellos relajándola al punto que tenía que luchar para no quedarse dormida.

— Dijiste cuatro y solo has nombrado tres — Señaló Gaara con calma guardando aquella información para analizarla luego más a fondo.

— Claro, el ultimo es una clase tan rara que entra solo en esa categoría y son los _Daiyoukai_ , mi hermano Sesshomaru es un _Daiyoukai_ poderoso por derecho propio orgulloso y con un control _absoluto_ de sí mismo, inteligente, astuto y un guerrero táctico por excelencia entre más cualidades, a lo que me refiero es que el solo tenía _una_ cola y superó a su padre _Inu no Taisho_ y este tenía _dos_ colas y fue un _Taiyoukai_ respetado y muy famoso, lady Irasue la madre de Sesshomaru también tenía _dos_ colas y te aseguro que la _vencí_ limpiamente cuando me legó el título de _señora de la casa de la luna_ aunque ella me atacó sin decirme _por que_ o _para que_ , la ladina hembra sabía que yo no quería el titulo, en fin, ella era poderosa pero no más que Sesshomaru — Explicó ella restregando su cabeza contra la mano inmóvil de Gaara pidiendo silenciosamente que siguiera.

Él se había quedado perplejo ante la idea de que su dulce esposa se enfrentara a una criatura que ella misma reconocía que era " _poderosa_ " con aquella calma, cuando el había sentido que le arrancaban el alma del cuerpo de nuevo.

— No, no importa Shukaku tiene una cola y aun así puede ser más fuerte que Kurama, los Tanuki tienen una forma distinta de medir su fuerza puede tener una cola pero son sus anillos o marcas los que señalan su fuerza, además Kurama cometió el error de permitir sus cambios de cola _antes_ de ganar nuevo color de pelaje que en caso de los Kitsune también es necesario hablando de fuerza — Explicó ella con calma permitiéndose relajarse sobre él.

— Entonces el número de colas no importa — Dijo el reanudando el movimiento de su mano por las largas y sedosas hebras ante la silenciosa insistencia de su esposa, sintiéndola relajarse sobre el apenas volvió a hundir sus dedos en sus largos cabellos y verla dormirse sobre el con indulgencia sintiéndose cómodo con ella sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus propios ojos cerrarse lentamente en una de esas raras siestas que se había encontrado tomado junto a ella.

 ** _=== Fin de Flash Back ===_**

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Suna, con la delicada mano de Kagome de nuevo en su poder, Gaara guiaba a los dos Youkai por las calles casi vacías de Suna patrulladas en esos momentos por los shinobi de la aldea que miraban la escena en silenciosa curiosidad, mientras ellos avanzaban hasta el edificio administrativo de Suna donde estaban las oficinas del Kazekage y el concejo donde siguieron hasta la privacidad de su oficina.

— Kankuro, asegúrate de que los civiles regresen a sus casas, el peligro a pasado, ¿No es así emperador? — Dijo Gaara mirando a Sesshomaru esperado su confirmación que llegó con un silencioso e imperioso asentimiento. — Ve entonces y trae contigo a Lord Ebizo — Añadió, ayudando a Kagome a sentarse en el sillón junto a él.

— Me alegra ver que mi hermana no es tan fácil de gobernar — Señaló Sesshomaru con toda intención mirando a Kagome con un claro deje de incredulidad.

— Eso lo dices porque ni aún **_tú_** lograste tal hazaña Sesshomaru — Rebatió Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco y lanzándole una mirada altanera. — Deja de meterte con mi _esposo_ hermano — Ordenó ella con un borde de advertencia muy claro para los hombres en la habitación, a lo que este solo arqueo una ceja y le dedico una diminuta sonrisa.

— Debo de admitir que es muy divertido verlos interactuar a ustedes tres — Dijo Shippo burlonamente alegre mirando con mofa a Kagome, Gaara y a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte que adulto o no sigo siendo tu madre y si me lo propongo puedo dejar la marca de mi mano en tu trasero y dejarte _incapacitado_ para sentarte correctamente por meses? — Preguntó Kagome mirándolo con toda la intención de cumplir su amenaza, Shippo para la sorpresa de Gaara y Sesshomaru palideció considerablemente y descubrió su cuello ante Kagome que sólo estiro el brazo y tocó el cuello descubierto con suma delicadeza que contradecía su muy seria amenaza.

— Si hubiera sabido que esa era la forma de controlarlo lo habría amenazado así hace quince siglos, aunque aún este Sesshomaru está a tiempo de usar esa amenaza— Dijo Sesshomaru tomando asiento con porte regio, comandando la atención de la habitación y mirando la escena con perpleja indulgencia.

— Ella tiene _Reiki_ y esas heridas duran mucho más para sanar — Puntualizó Shippo dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Shipp sabes que hicimos pacto de sangre, yo le di un _poquito_ de mi Reiki y él puede usarlo cuando quiera y unido a su youki el realmente puede hacerte tanto o más daño que yo, así que yo tú me retractaría _ahora mismo_ — Le Dijo Kagome haciéndolo palidecer mientras Sesshomaru le dedicaba una diminuta sonrisa que prometía venganza.

— ¿Hum lo siento? — Dijo Shippo dudoso y sudando frío y exponiendo su cuello ante Sesshomaru.

— Te tendré en las _lisas_ hasta que aprendas _cachorro_ — Respondió Sesshomaru con calma.

Shippo palideció considerablemente al imaginarse su futuro regreso a Anima y su larga y dolorosa temporada en las lisas con Sesshomaru que lo dejarían lo suficientemente magullado como para guardar reposo un mes entero, aunque por otro lado estaría bajo el cuidado de las _sanadoras_ del castillo siempre dispuestas y complacientes con él.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama, Kazehime-sama — Dijo el anciano Ebizo entrando a la oficina seguido de Kankuro, más al ver a Shippo y a Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco y los miró en atónito silencio, antes de caminar hacia Sesshomaru y dedicarle una profunda reverencia. — Lord Sesshomaru es un honor para mí vivir para verlo regresar a Suna una vez más — Dijo el anciano, antes de sentarse pesadamente en el sillón más cercano con la ayuda de Kankuro.

— ¿De dónde conoces a este Sesshomaru anciano? — Demandó Sesshomaru haciendo sonreír a Ebizo quien miró disimuladamente a Gaara con una pregunta brillando en los oscuros ojos violetas, que hizo estallar en carcajadas a Kagome hasta las lágrimas, ganándose miradas confusas de los otros hombres en la habitación.

— Lord Ebizo al igual que Gaara y sus hermanos son descendiente de Sango y Miroku, su familia ha sido mi albacea durante los últimos quince siglos — Explicó Kagome recuperando la seriedad. — ¿Podría mostrarles Ebizo-sama? — Pidió ella y de inmediato el anciano liberó el sello del pergamino que tenía entre su túnica y volvió a mostrar el antiguo cuadro se Sesshomaru había hecho pintar de ambos en la era Sengoku, antes de sus cambios físicos.

— Entiendo — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente observando la obra de arte con sumo cuidado, estudiando cada mínimo detalle de la obra y recordando la monumental empresa que significo convencer a Kagome de posar para aquel cuadro en particular, ella no quería nada con la idea de permanecer en un solo lugar por _horas_ , afortunadamente los artistas Youkai eran más rápidos y diestros que los mortales y apenas fueron solo unos minutos.

— Hay una réplica en la galería del castillo, en el ala familiar — Añadió Shippo mirando la obra con obvio reconocimiento en los ojos verdes.

— Bien, dejando ese punto en claro — Dijo Kagome mirando de Shippo a Sesshomaru. — ¿Vienes a destruir Suna hermano? Porque si es así ¿Estas consciente de que tendrás que _destruirme_ con todos ellos también verdad? — Preguntó Kagome lanzándose directo al tema, poniendo a los shinobi en la oficina en tensión con sus palabras.

Ni Gaara, ni Kankuro o el anciano Ebizo podían creer que ella le hubiera hecho aquella _pregunta/reto/amenaza_ al mismísimo Emperador, desde que la conocían Kagome había sido un ejemplo de educación y diplomacia, mas aquí frente a ellos había sido clara y directa en sus palabras y solo quedaba esperar el veredicto del emperador que la estudiaba en frio y tenso silencio.

— ¿Actuarias en contra de la voluntad de este Sesshomaru? — Preguntó finalmente Sesshomaru a su vez, mirando fijamente a Kagome sin pestañear como el peligroso depredador que ambos sabían que él era, ella a su vez lo miró también fijamente, también sin pestañear y en silencio, haciendo el ambiente aún más tenso de lo que ya era.

— Solo si me obligas a elegir _hermano mío_ , amo a Suna y a su gente al igual que los amo a ustedes, no me obligues a elegir entre ambos porque sea cual sea el resultado me destruirás igual y me dañaras más que cualquiera de los enemigos que enfrentamos entonces y los que he enfrentado hasta ahora — Respondió Kagome mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza.

— Tú… siempre fuiste la _única_ insolente mujer que se atrevió a hacerle frente y retar a este Sesshomaru a cada paso, y fue justo por eso que este salvó tu vida cuando la ocasión lo ameritó, hiciste que este Sesshomaru te _respetara_ Miko y eso no es algo que todo el mundo puede jactarse de decir — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma. — La razón por la que ahora están sin Daimyo es porque ese gusano _patético e insolente_ se _atrevió a mentir_ a este Sesshomaru, el trató de destruir la aldea que este Sesshomaru le **_ordenó_** proteger y cuidar, su patética estirpe nunca comprendió el **_honor_** que este Sesshomaru les dio. Respira tranquila miko, este Sesshomaru no va a destruir tu hogar, hemos cuidado de que exista durante los últimos diez siglos, no vamos a destruirlo ahora, menos cuando finalmente estás aquí nuevamente — Agregó el dejando ir una nota más suave entre su gélido tono de voz.

— ¿Si fue así, por hemos estado viviendo en tan precarias condiciones? — Preguntó Gaara mirando al Youkai con atención.

— Eso fue negligencia de uno de mis consejeros quien yace en algún lugar del Narakas ahora mismo por _inútil_ , este Sesshomaru confío en un clan _hibrido/humano_ para cuidar y nutrir está aldea, la aldea de la _hembra Alfa_ del clan de este Sesshomaru, y el falló haciendo a su vez fallar a este Sesshomaru y pagó con su vida tal _intolerable_ insolencia — Contestó Sesshomaru con seca calma.

— ¿Disculpa que interrumpa hermano, sabes bien que yo los quiero mucho y todo pero no se supone que ustedes se fueron de este mundo no sé, hace como quince siglos más o menos? — Preguntó Kagome entonces sin entender nada.

Ella estaba segura a esas alturas que no volvería a saber de ellos y creía que si habían regresado los Shinobi o eran sus descendientes o simplemente de alguna manera el Juubi había alterado la genética de aquella generación de humanos convirtiéndolos en algo más, no los calificaría de Hanyou, ellos tienen control sobre sus poderes y hasta donde había visto ninguno más que los _Jinchuriki_ tenían bestias internas, así que la presencia de ellos aquel día, más que una sorpresa era un verdadero misterio y una gran incógnita para ella.

— En efecto, nos fuimos con tu ayuda hace quince siglos, luego cuando comprendimos lo que el pacto de sangre hizo en ti y _forzamos_ nuestro regreso a este mundo tardamos trecientos años en lograr la hazaña, pero tú nunca regresaste así que buscamos a los descendientes del monje y la Taiyija y ellos nos dijeron lo que había sucedido contigo tras destruir la joya maldita. Sabíamos que regresarías de alguna u otra forma tu " _prometiste_ " regresar, así que entregamos al custodio unos tesoros más que debían entregarte y que validarían tu posición en el mundo antes de regresar al nuestro a esperar por tu aparición. — Explicó Sesshomaru con calma, lanzándole una mirada llena de aburrimiento a Shippo.

— Cada diez años hasta la muerte de tu línea de sangre, casi un siglo después de tu desaparición de tu época, estuvimos monitoreando el templo y a tu familia, pero no regresaste y ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza de que regresarías, tras la muerte del último descendiente de tu clan sé desató la tercera guerra mundial y allí empezó el declive del mundo que conociste, muchas bombas atómicas fueron liberadas y el ecosistema se fue al infierno, la guerra duró poco más de medio siglo más y estuvo presente en pequeños focos por unos treinta años más, el hambre las enfermedades y la desesperación junto a muchos grupos deseosos de poder, empujaron a este mundo a una cuarta guerra mundial casi de inmediato, cuando todo acabo siglo y medio después la población humana era menos de la mitad de la mitad de tu época mamá, y entre los pocos que habían sobrevivido estaban los descendientes de Miroku, un pequeño grupo del clan Nara, los Hojo entre otros que se resguardaron en varios templos que tenían una barrera natural, uno de esos templos era el tuyo, pero uno de los ataques destrozo la isla y gran parte se hundió en el mar y el resto quedó esparcido por los nuevos continentes que se formaron cuando el lecho marino se elevó creando estos continentes nuevos, tu templo protegió a los descendientes de Miroku y a otros, pero eventualmente empezó a hundirse en la arena del desierto, creemos que a _Goshinboku-sama_ no le hacía gracia estar sin sus guardianes, _sin ti_ — Dijo Shippo dedicándoles una ligera sonrisa, mientras Kagome lloraba en silencio aferrando la mano de Gaara en la de ella con fuerza, por todo lo que había pasado, está era la historia que ninguno en aquella época había podido explicarle, ella había tenido razón y algo muy malo había pasado para convertir a Tokio en un desierto.

— Ayudamos hasta donde pudimos, la desconfianza entre los humanos seguía muy fuerte tras las guerras y no quisimos forzar nuestra suerte, eventualmente logramos contactar con los descendientes sobrevivientes del monje y fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que la promesa de la Taijiya seguía viva en sus hijos, ellos permanecieron en el desierto con nuestra ayuda y el clan aún sigue aquí como podemos ver, nosotros levantamos el imperio de las antiguas tierras del Oeste en el Este donde se anexaron a otro continente multiplicando las tierras de este Sesshomaru, levantamos una fuerte barrera y regresamos a nuestro mundo, monitoreando de cerca este mundo esperando tu aparición miko, y eventualmente vigilando los poblados recién nacidos en las tierras salvajes, me temo que no estábamos aquí cuando " _Kaguya_ " y _Han'ei no ki_ tomaron este mundo y esparcieron este Chakra, entonces nuestro mundo estaba teniendo algunos problemas de fertilidad y este Sesshomaru estaba dedicado a resolver aquel asunto, cuando regresamos las aldeas ocultas estaban teniendo su primera guerra y nos mantuvimos al margen, como lo hemos estado haciendo desde que regresamos, como tú lo habrías querido. — Finalizó Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome.

— Tienes razón hiciste lo correcto, no habrías sido mejor que los humanos si hubieses creado una utopía basada en el temor infundado por tus poderes, sabes muy bien que estaría condenado al fracaso — Dijo Kagome sonriendo entre lágrimas apreciando el honor de su hermano al no esclavizar aquel mundo cuando ambos sabían que él tenía el poder para hacerlo.

— Y tú nos habrías dejado sordos y carbonizados cuando te enterarás — Señaló Shippo sin molestarse en ocultar su obvio temor ante la idea, Sesshomaru solo gruñó por lo bajo de acuerdo con él, mientras Gaara, Kankuro, Ebizo y Baki que había llegado con el anciano miraban el intercambio con incredulidad y sintiendo una sensación de calma caer sobre ellos al ver el profundo amor y respeto que aquellos Youkai sentían por Kagome, al punto de no esclavizar a lo que había quedado de aquel mundo cuando pudieron, aunque ellos sospechaban que aun podían mas no lo harían ni permitirían a otros hacerlo por ella.

— ¿Entonces cuando regresaste Kaguya estaba de nuevo en hibernación y el Chakra estaba en su apogeo? — Preguntó Kagome recibiendo sólo un asentimiento. — ¿De qué cambios en mi hablabas antes? — Preguntó entonces secándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Gaara sostenía ante ella en silencio.

— Recibiste la sangre de este Sesshomaru, el último Daiyoukai, hijo de Irasue descendiente _directa_ de Tsukuyomi-sama quien después te bendijo _directamente_ , tu vivirás lo que este viva y ellos vivirán lo que tú, por que fuiste tú quien purificó al árbol maldito miko, y el devolvió a este mundo lo que había estado tomado desde el inicio de su maldición, incluyendo las vidas que había tomado en la cuarta guerra shinobi, y a través de tu energía y el árbol, se cumplió el diseño _original_ que los Dioses planeaban para este mundo, ellos como nosotros, morirán por la espada o cuando decidan dejar este mundo por su propia voluntad y seguir al siguiente plano de descanso, tardará unos años más en acentuarse bien el regalo de _Han'ei no ki_ , pero allí está ahora, este puede verlo fuerte y claro en ti y en ellos que interactúan contigo y están expuestos a tu luz — Señaló Sesshomaru con estudiada ligereza, como si estuviera diciendo simplemente que el cielo era azul, mirando a Gaara un instante antes de verla a ella fijamente.

La oficina se hundió en un silencio chocante, Gaara miraba a Kagome con genuina perplejidad y ella su vez se miraba las manos con una expresión pálida y de claro espanto, mientras Kankuro y Baki la miraban fijamente con un brillo de temor reverente.

— ¿ENTIENDES AHORA GAARA? — Chilló Kagome levantándose de golpe y empezando a caminar de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado la energía de ella crepitando alrededor de ella como una furiosa tormenta. — A esto me refería cuando te dije que mi vida es el _patio personal de juegos de los dioses_ y ahora estás metido en esto hasta el cuello — Soltó ella lanzándole una mirada acusadora y fría a Shippo se empezó a reírse ante su reacción.

— Ella va a patear tu insolente trasero cachorro y este Sesshomaru va a disfrutarlo en primera fila — Advirtió Sesshomaru justo cuando Shippo voló por los aires y quedó aplastado contra la misma pared donde antes había dejado a la mujer que había estado mostrándole los pechos a Gaara. — Este Sesshomaru te lo dijo cachorro — Comentó secamente con una diminuta sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando la escena desplegarse frente a él, sabiendo que aun en su furia más aterradora, su hermana jamás dañaría realmente a su cachorro.

— ¿Realmente crees que es el momento para reírte de mí Shippo? — Gruñó Kagome dejándolos sentir todo el peso de la tormenta que estaba dentro de ella, sus ojos iluminados con todo el poder contenido dentro de ella poniéndole los nervios de punta a todos en la habitación al sentir aquel grado de poder aplastándolos.

— Sólo tú puedes calmarla Kazekage eres su **_compañero_** , ve a ella antes de que haga algo que la atormentara para siempre — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma observando a Gaara avanzar con calma hacia Kagome y envolverla en un apretado abrazo, mientras ella se volvía instintivamente hacia él y hundía su rostro en el cuello de Gaara aspirando con fuerza y relajándose de inmediato y liberando a Shippo de su ataque, mientras su energía se calmaba y se disolvía dejando tras de la tormenta una calma chocante.

Sesshomaru pareció relajase aún más al contemplar aquella escena, y Kankuro comprendió que el taimado Emperador Daiyoukai había probado a su hermano en algún nivel y este parecía haber aprobado con bombos y platillos.

— No me importaría pasar los próximos cincuenta o quinientos años junto a ti _esposa_ , si tú no tienes problemas en pasar el mismo tiempo conmigo creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo — Dijo el en un suave murmullo bajo que sólo los Youkai en el lugar escucharon junto a Kagome.

— ¿Si no me devuelves antes de enloquecer querrás decir?— Respondió Kagome en un susurro contra el duro pecho de Gaara, aun asimilando las palabras de Sesshomaru y temblando levemente.

— Ya te lo dije antes eres _mía_ esposa, no voy a retractar mi palabra — Contestó el guiándola nuevamente al sillón con calma, lanzándole una fría mirada de advertencia a Shippo que no lo pasó desapercibido a nadie en la oficina, este sólo sonrió con picardía y levanto una mano en derrota y luego le mostro el cuello ante la mirada afilada que le lanzo su madre.

— Bien ahora Suna y su Daimyo, este Sesshomaru asumirá que ninguno de ustedes quiere esa carga — Dijo Sesshomaru regresando al tema principal, recibiendo una negativa inmediata. — En ese caso, este Sesshomaru propondrá a un candidato que le es fiel no sólo a este Sesshomaru si no a Lady Kagome aquí presente. Entre los muchos Hanyous que ayudaste en el pasado uno en especial se encargó de mantener tu historia viva aun hoy, entre los más jóvenes Youkai y Hannyo por igual él cuenta tu historia y la bondad que encontró en ti, este Sesshomaru está seguro de que estarás complacida de que el Hanyou Jinenji y su compañera tomen el rol de Daimyo para la tierra del viento. — Finalizó Sesshomaru arrancándole una sonrisa a Kagome aligerando la tensión de la noticia que anteriormente le había dado.

— _Jinenji aún vive_ — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole beatíficamente incomodando un poco a Gaara, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de Kankuro y Shippo y una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción de Sesshomaru, el Tanuki macho no sabía la cantidad de machos que su querida hermana podía atraer antes y que seguramente atraería ahora, así que era bueno ver que era celoso y _posesivo_ sin dañarla o destruir su espíritu, aunque dudaba que existiera alguien capaz de destruir el espíritu de su hermana y si lo había ciertamente no viviría mucho, con placer el encabezaría la fila de los que lo asesinarían disfrutando de cada grito de agonía, tal y como el difunto Daimyo, su familia y acólitos, sinceramente esperaba que el salón de audiencia estuviera impecable y libre del hedor de aquellos viles parásitos a su regreso.

— Claro mamá, además el logró madurar lo suficiente para verse más humano reteniendo sus cualidades Youkai, su compañera es Shiori — Respondió Shippo tratando de ganar su perdón.

— Ooh eso es, bueno inesperado — Dijo ella sonriéndoles encantada con las noticias. — Además Jinenji era un excelente botánico en el Sengoku y estoy segura que eso solo ha mejorado con los siglos, lo cual es una excelente elección para Suna — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Gaara y casi deslumbrando a todos cuando su cuerpo se iluminó de los pies a la cabeza durante un instante.

— ¿Aun no logras controlar esa irritante cualidad? — Gruño Sesshomaru irritado y sintiendo el dolor desaparecer de sus lastimados ojos.

— ¡Hey!, esa _irritante_ cualidad se la pasa _sellada_ la mayor parte del tiempo y a veces, sólo a _veces_ pierdo un poco el control, perdóname por emocionante demasiado al punto de convertirme en una luciérnaga gigante — Dijo Kagome exasperada, arrancando perlas de risa de la mayoría de los presentes.

Tras eso, estuvieron hablando por horas sobre lo que había pasado con Kagome y su llegada a aquel mundo, mientras afuera las buenas gentes de Suna se preguntaban por lo que había pasado y miraban con curiosidad al grupo de exóticos " _turistas_ " que caminaban por la aldea, sin saber que estos eran Youkai y que el mismísimo _Emperador_ estaba en Suna, pues Baki se había encargado de advertir a todos los shinobi de guardar silencio al respecto para no causar un pánico innecesario entre los civiles, aun así cuidando de vigilar a una distancia prudente a sus visitantes, de igual manera había hablado con el lobo que parecía conocer a la Kazehime y le había pedido su colaboración para no hundir en el pánico a los civiles de Suna ganando la colaboración de los Youkai de inmediato.

Mientras en la oficina Kagome reía y lloraba abrazada a Gaara al enterarse de que Rin aún vivía y estaba felizmente apareada con el antiguo Lord del Este, bajo la indulgente mirada de Sesshomaru, que miraba con rapaz atención la forma en la que el Kazekage estaba pendiente de cada mínimo aspecto de aquella mujer tan apreciada por él y su gente, confirmando para su tranquilidad y la de su bestia, que ella en efecto era amada, cuidada, protegida y apreciada por aquel hombre que era más Youkai y podía ser llamado uno de su clase, y de quien había averiguado lo suficiente para saber que le sería fiel y leal solo a ella, pero que de igual manera se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así antes de regresar a su dominio.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche mientras Kagome preparaba de cenar para sus invitados mientras Baki y Kankuro se encargaban de arreglar un lugar de hospedaje para Sesshomaru y Shippo, mientras Gaara la observaba desde la isla de la cocina con indulgencia, mientras ella daba órdenes a sus Shikigami y se volvía de inmediato a checar la pieza de carne cruda que había estado cortando en finas tiras y ordenando sobre dos platos con calma junto a un pequeño cuenco lleno de un suave aderezo que había preparado.

— Estas feliz — Señaló el con calma avanzando hacia ella y abrazándola apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro y hundiendo su rostro allí donde su marca se ocultaba bajo la tela del Sari azul rey con bordados plateados y cristales que vestía aquella noche, su largo cabello tejido en una larga trenza con sus anillos emplazados en su lugar y sus alhajas de plata tintineando a cada movimiento de ella. Su olor era para él un calmante y un afrodisíaco que lo tentaba como una polilla a la llama, y ella era una llama donde él quería arder y ardería de muy buena gana.

— Muy feliz, recuperé a mi primer hijo, descubrí que mi niña esa a la que creí perdida para mi hace mucho, aún vive y es una mujer ya apareada, lo que quiere decir… que tengo nietos… nietos mayores que yo Gaara eso es.. bueno raro pero me hace muy feliz, mi hermano vive y no esta apareado con ninguna idiota cabeza hueca con más cabello en la cabeza que cerebro, a la que tendría que matar por _obligación_ y _honor_ a mi propio juramento hace siglos… mi esposo está a mi lado y tengo una enorme familia cuando hasta hacia poco solo podía llamar a Rani, Raja y sus hijos mi familia y aun así ninguno de ellos sabe de mi nada de lo que tú sabes… si soy feliz muy, muy, MUY feliz, más tarde sabrás que tan feliz estoy esposo — Dijo Kagome con genuina alegría volviéndose a besar a su esposo con todo gusto.

— Ugh mama podrías hacer eso donde yo no te vea, se supone que eres mi madre por siempre casta y pura — Dijo Shippo con mofa y falso horror.

— Yo te daré tu **_casta y pura_** cuando me traigas a una hembra que valga la pena aceptar como tu compañera muchacho — Dijo Kagome de inmediato cuando Gaara se separó de su boca, sin soltarla de su abrazo, moviéndose ligeramente hacia el lavaplatos y lavando sus manos. — No… ni te atrevas a decir que eres mayor que no, lee mis labios **_no me importa_** , sigo siendo tu madre y hembra alfa… — Añadió viéndolo abrir la boca y cerrarla con un chasquido, mientras ella se secaba las manos.

— Te dije que ella señalaría eso en cuanto supiera que no tenemos compañeras — Dijo Sesshomaru dedicándole una mirada cargada de desdén a Shippo que solo asentía pesadamente y con falso drama.

— No te quedas atrás hermano querido, necesitas una hembra a tu lado que te complete y planeo buscarla hasta debajo de las piedra si tú mismo no la traes a mí — Advirtió Kagome, mientras Gaara la soltaba y se sentaba en la isla de la cocina junto a Shippo que ya se había puesto cómodo, Sesshomaru seguía erguido junto a ellos.

— Hnn — Se limitó a decir Sesshomaru sin hacer más comentarios que lo pusieran en la línea de fuego de Kagome, por lo que ella sonrió con serena calma.

— Siéntense y comamos por favor — Pidió ella mientras empezaba a llevar la comida a la mesa.

— Bien llegue a buen tiempo — Dijo Kankuro que había llegado en ese instante.

— Bien, puedes empezar a ayudarme a servir la mesa, tú también Shippo — Dijo viendo al Kitsune reír por lo bajo, más su sonrisa se borró de inmediato con las palabras de Kagome.

Gaara y Sesshomaru vieron aquello con idéntica calma mientras Gaara escoltaba a Sesshomaru hasta la mesa, una vez todo estuvo en orden cenaron en calma y si Gaara o Kankuro encontraron extraño ver carne cruda entre los platillos de aquella noche no comentaron nada al respecto.

— Siempre supiste como adaptarte a los cambios hermana, este Sesshomaru se alegra que hayas encontrado tu camino hasta Edo y hayas hecho de él tu hogar a pesar de los cambios — Dijo Sesshomaru después de cenar mientras los clones de Shippo se encargaban de recoger la mesa y los Shikigami de Kagome de lavar y secar los platos usados.

— _Suna_ hermano, Edo quedo atrás hace quince siglos y Tokio hace diez para mí también, ahora es **_Suna_** — Dijo Kagome con calma apretando la mano de Gaara en la suya.

— Eres una mujer increíble mamá solo tu aceptas estos cambios y te adaptas — Señaló Shippo con aire reverente y lleno del orgullo que ella le inspiraba, la separación había sido dura para el entonces, pero sabía las razones por las que ella los había dejado ir, por eso había entrando y ganado fuerza casi muriendo varias veces en el intento para ganar el nivel máximo entre los suyos y hacerla sentir orgullosa, aun cuando sabía que ella siempre se había enorgullecido de él.

— Entonces ella encierra la naturaleza básica de los hijos del desierto a la perfección — Dijo Gaara con calma, admirando a su esposa y alagándola a su sutil manera de alagar.

— Este Sesshomaru opina que es hora de dejar a esta pareja a solas — Dijo Sesshomaru levantándose con elegante fluidez seguidos de cerca por Shippo quien también opinaba que era hora de dejar aquellos dos a solas, era obvio para ellos que el Kazekage tenía planes para Kagome y que ella también los tenia para él y por mucho que la amaran no era algo que ellos querían presenciar, había demasiado respeto entre ellos para eso y sabían que ella tampoco apreciaría que ellos señalaran abiertamente aquello.

— Nos veremos mañana entonces Sesshomaru, Shippo y entonces les mostrare la escuela de profesiones de Suna — Dijo Kagome ligeramente sonrojada tratando de cubrir un poco la vergüenza que sentía al comprender que ellos habían podido percibir la tensión sexual entre Gaara y ella.

— Una escuela que tu creaste mamá no olvides señalar eso — Dijo Shippo besando su cabeza lanzándole una mirada a Gaara pidiéndole silenciosamente que la protegiera, a lo que él solo asintió levemente sin ofenderse por la petición.

— No lo hice sola — Dijo Kagome con calma aceptando un nuevo abrazo de Sesshomaru antes de volver a los brazos de Gaara y junto a él los vio partir quedándose con él acostada sobre los muebles de la sala. — ¿Gaara? — Murmuró ella cuando sintió a su hermano y a su hijo lejos de la casa.

— ¿hunn? — Murmuró el deslizando las manos por su cintura bajo el Sari sintiendo bajo sus manos la suave y tibia piel de Kagome mientras besaba su cuello.

— Llévame a la cama, esta noche te daré un buen _masaje_ esposo… además… no tengo nada bajo este Sari — dijo ella con estudiada calma, que se convirtió en genuina risa cuando él la levanto en brazos y empezó a caminar con rapidez con ella riendo todo el tiempo, mientras él se apuraba hacia la habitación de ambos murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonó muy parecido a " _Lo hiciste de nuevo_ "

 **===E S D D===**

Mientras Suna dormía, Kagome gemía sin poder contenerse mientras Gaara la poseía una vez más golpeando nuevamente en ese punto dentro de ella que parecía ser el detonante de todo su placer, mientras gruñía por lo bajo ante el intenso placer que ella y solo ella podía darle, una vez más aquel instinto que lo había arrastrado en Anima se había hecho presente una vez más con la necesidad de reclamarla y confirmar ese reclamo una vez más y él estaba tratando de evitar hacerle daño de alguna forma.

— ¡GAARA AHORA! — Gritó ella desesperada y eso quebró su resolución por completo y cuando mordió su marca solo la sostuvo sin romper la piel mientras ambos alcanzaban el clímax con fuerza cayendo sobre la cama, agotados y satisfechos aun unidos. — _Te amo_ — murmuro ella abrazando los brazos de él que estaban enroscados por encima de su cintura durmiéndose al instante.

—Yo también te amo a ti — Murmuró el sintiendo un golpe de emoción en su pecho ante las dulces palabras de amor que ella le dedicaba, pero para entonces según notó Gaara, ella estaba dormida y no lo escucho decirle que él también la amaba directamente por primera vez y tal vez habría sido lo mejor el sentía el corazón a punto de estallar fuera del placer que acababa de experimentar, era debido a esas palabras " _Yo también te amo a ti_ " y era cierto, él también la amaba y al parecer estaba más que listo para devolverle aquellas palabras que ella merecía escuchar y guardar e su tierno corazón, el practicaría esas palabras especiales y se las entregaría tal y como ella merecía, por ahora él se hundiría en el tibio calor de su lecho, con su saciada seductora entre sus brazos y descansaría un rato antes de despertar para contemplarla y beber de ella.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	24. Cap 24: El emperador

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Su hermano el Emperador… su hijo el Príncipe Regente, su hija la Princesa Regente y ella mi esposa, Kazehime y Emperatriz… al final sin importar los títulos **mía** , porque no es que ella aprecie mucho los títulos que como ella dice " **lanzan** " sobre ella sin ceremonia y que se encuentra incapacitada para rechazar._

 _Suna amanece con la promesa de un futuro mejor, más brillante y prometedor que nunca, tal vez como dijo el antiguo monje budista que fue el fundador de mi clan junto a su esposa_

 _" **Y será a su regreso que traerá con ella todas las bendiciones que la siguieron allá a donde fue, porque ella es luz y prosperidad y fuimos tocados por esa luz y por siempre bendecidos, escuchad ustedes hijos míos porque ustedes serán quienes al final recibirán esas bendiciones que volverán con su regreso, ella la sagrada doncella vestida de luz"** _

_¿Qué podría imaginarse que un descendiente de ellos sería el receptor de la más grande bendición que ella pudo traer consigo?, el regalo de su amor, su vida, su cuerpo y su misma alma, verla dormir entre mis brazos sabiéndose protegida por mí, sonriéndome y entregándose a mi…_

 _Soy feliz eso ya no puedo dudarlo ella me hace feliz y sé que yo le hago muy feliz a ella, no sé qué hice para merecerla, pero si ella era lo que estaba en mi camino, volvería a vivir mil veces lo que viví en el pasado, con tal de encontrarla a ella al final, mi luna y mi estrella solo ella, mi señora, la dueña de mi vida, de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi corazón, ella quien me enseña a diario el verdadero significado de lo que es amor, aceptaciónón, comprensión, compañerismo, diversión, afecto y todos los sentimientos que antes me había negado… soy feliz realmente feliz… supongo que como ella a menudo dice: los Dioses tienen un humor bastante extraño. Pero por no me quejaré, esta vez reiré con ellos y daré las gracias hoy mañana y siempre"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 24: El emperador.**

* * *

Durante dos días seguidos el consejo de Suna se había reunido con Gaara y el Emperador conociendo así en medio de la incredulidad, temor y shock la historia oculta de Suna y de todo el mundo Shinobi que en esencia había nacido justo allí, en lo que el Emperador llamó entonces en su fría y aun mas terrorífica voz que el mismo Gaara " **La sagrada aldea de Edo** ", reafirmando su historia con la ayuda inestimable de Ebizo y las muchas pruebas que el anciano aun custodiaba.

Al final se decidió por consenso general mantener gran parte de aquella información bajo estricto secreto por seguridad de la aldea y en especial de su Kazehime que se había alzado con un nuevo rango de poder que ninguno de ellos con la sola excepción de lord Ebizo y la difunta lady Chiyo habrían adivinado antes, lo cual los llenaba no solo de orgullo sino también lamentablemente de mucho temor, según pudieron ver durante aquella reunión donde había sido invitada a participar y de la que el mismo emperador había " _demandado_ " su presencia inmediata apenas había entrado al salón sin encontrarla entre ellos.

Decir que aquella reacción temerosa del concejo había entristecido profundamente a Kagome y encolerizado a los _hombres/machos_ que la escoltaban, era quedarse cortos, la misma Suna podía sentir un aire de tristeza flotar sobre ellos con las corrientes del viento que constantemente atravesaban la aldea, Sesshomaru y Gaara los habían cortado en diminutos trozos inexistentes con sus miradas, Shippo había sido más demostrativo aferrando a su madre con dos de sus colas en un silencioso abrazo y les había lanzado un gruñido largo, bajo y amenazador, que solo le había valido una sonrisa triste de su madre y una silencioso _ademan/orden_ de dejarlos en paz, él lo había hecho pero la promesa de muerte y dolor en sus ojos verdes que habían perdido toda calidez para con ellos, era tan claro como la pesada amenaza flotando alrededor del emperador y Garra, a quienes ella había terminado calmando con una diminuta y cálida manta de Reiki.

Al principio la aparición de la imponente figura del emperador Youkai en el salón de consejo, había impresionado y atemorizado por igual a los ancianos concejeros de Suna encerrado en sus viejas costumbres y creencias, después de todo a ellos se les había enseñado erradamente a temer a los Youkai, a exilarlos y a aislarlos como habían hecho con Gaara en su momento, mas después de la " _clase_ " de historia impartida por el Kyubi plateado y el emperador ellos habían terminado comprendiendo que sus poderes, sus jutsus , y todas las habilidades que los convertía en Ninjas elite provenía de ellos, y si ellos se creían poderosos no eran nada en comparación con el núcleo de aquel poder.

Por más que preguntaron en todas las formas sutiles, directas e indirectamente sobre Kagome y la afirmación de sus parentescos, Shippo y Sesshomaru se negaron de plano a decir nada sobre la vida o los poderes de Kagome más allá de reclamarla como su hermana y madre y el consejo decidió sabiamente no profundizar el tema cuando comprendieron que el _Emperador_ era tan o incluso más peligroso que su Kazekage y se negaba de plano a develar más sobre la mujer que reclamaba como su hermana, y el Kyubi plateado estaba a medio camino entre ellos y sabían que no debían subestimarlo ni seguir tentando sus suertes sobre el tema, ellos habían decidido callar y desde entonces nadie lograría o se atrevería a insistir sobre el tema.

 **===E S D D===**

Durante aquella reunión solo se había estado hablado de como ellos llamaron el **_"gen Youkai"_** había influenciado aquel mundo y los consejeros no habían hecho mas que hacer preguntas del mismo tema una y otra vez _demasiado_ interesados en un tema que a esas alturas solo tenía importancia histórica, Sesshomaru y Kagome en persona destruirían de inmediato a cualquiera que intentara recrear lo que " _Kaguya_ " había hecho, ellos no permitirían que los _Youkai_ y " _Hanyou_ " por igual, ( _porque ellos no les habían comentado que técnicamente ellos eran híbridos y no verdaderos humanos_) fueran sometidos a experimentos de _ningún tipo_, antes ellos o el mismísimo Gaara los destruiría sin dejar muestras biológicas que " _confirmaran_ " que habían existido en primer lugar.

Desde donde estaba sentada Kagome podía ver que tanto Sesshomaru como Shippo junto a él estaban empezando a perder la paciencia con aquel tema igual que ella y eso nunca era bueno, menos aun con ella o Sesshomaru, ambos tenían paciencia casi infinita, pero la insistencia de aquellos ancianos sobre el tema estaba acabando con sus buenas intenciones y una vez ella perdía la paciencia todo se iba al infierno, sus duras palabras podían cortar tan dolorosamente y profundamente como la Bakusaiga de Sesshomaru y destruir a una persona lentamente de adentro hacia fuera mostrándoles a ellos mismo la putrefacción dentro de ellos.

Sin embargo una vez Sesshomaru la perdía solo quedaban salones que restaurar, obras de artes destruidas y mucho trabajo para los _empleados/sirvientes_ de lugar para remover los restos de las " _personas_ " de las paredes, pisos, alfombras, y los intrincados repujados de los techos de palacio, tras el paso de su impaciencia mezclado siempre y sin error con su ciega furia, Sesshomaru no tomaba rehenes en el Sengoku y dudaba mucho que los tomara ahora, si lo sucedido con el Daimyo y _TODA_ su corte era un "sutil" ejemplo.

— Concejera Tomoe con todo respeto, si me permite señalarlo se han estado haciendo el mismo set de preguntas desde hace dos días, sin llegar a nada relevante para la situación actual no solo de Suna sino del conocimiento del que ahora disponen respecto a la naturaleza " _real_ " de Chakra y lo que somos. — Dijo Kagome finalmente cortando a la aludida concejera que tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzada. — Les recordaré que el tiempo del Emperador es valioso, cada minuto lejos de su dominio no puede ser malgastado respondiendo las mismas preguntas sin _utilidad_ alguna una y otra vez, el proceso usado por _Kaguya_ no puede ser replicado con ningún experimento y sepan que si alguien, **quien sea** tratase de replicarlo. Morirá bien sea por la mano de mi hermano, Shippo, por la de Gaara o por la mía — Añadió fríamente dedicándoles una mirada penetrante a cada uno de ellos viéndolos palidecer considerablemente ante la abierta _amenaza/promesa_ que solo fue reforzada con un leve asentimiento de Sesshomaru, Shippo y el mismísimo Gaara quien había sufrido en carne propia los resultados de sus experimentos en el pasado y no deseaba que aquello volviera a repetirse.

— ¿Qué sugiere entonces mi lady? — Preguntó la anciana con un borde ligeramente retador y tembloroso en su voz que no le restó altanería, ganándose un par de gruñidos bajos del Emperador y el príncipe y una mirada gélidamente cortante de Gaara.

— ¿Qué sugiero? **_Unidad_ , _comunión y aceptación_** no puede seguirse ocultando tantas cosas de importancia al mundo, poco a poco cada uno debe de saber de dónde vienen " _que son_ " todos estos secretos dentro de lo secretos no son sino una receta para que eventualmente los conflicto regresen, la ignorancia de la naturaleza de lo que somos no puede, ni debe desatar otra guerra — Señaló Kagome negándose internamente a volver a ver otra guerra desarrollarse ante sus ojos por ningún motivo, menos aún por algo tan estúpido como la ignorancia que podía ser solucionado con el correcto conocimiento de la historia y la verdad de dónde venían, ella se negaba a vivir algo así de nuevo.

Ella podía ser una guerrera empujada a la batalla por las _circunstancias_ y la _necesidad_ de proteger, pero ella seguía siendo esencialmente una mujer de fe, una sanadora natural, ella había sido creada para _cuidar, proteger y nutrir_ , más la vida había forzado su manos de muchas formas y se había encontrado en la penosa posición de _destruir, de tomar vidas_ y aunque en aquel nuevo mundo todo había sido matar o morir, y el sentido de lo que conocía habida cambiado por completo, cada muerte por su mano de alguna manera le afectaba por que iba en contra de su naturaleza, aun así no dejaría de defender a Suna y al mundo nuevamente.

— _Imposible_ eso solo traería caos — Respondió uno de los ancianos alterado con la idea de liberar aquella información al mundo.

— ¿Y no es el caos donde hemos estado sobreviviendo hasta ahora consejero Chui, acaso no ha sido un completo caos que nos ha llevado a convertir a _niños inocentes_ en asesinos despiadados desde la tierna infancia, en máquinas programadas para matar, a bebes neonatos en armas de destrucción masiva? — Dijo Kagome apretando la mano de Gaara en la de ella por debajo del alto mesón de piedra, detrás del que cada uno estaban sentados, que como estrado rodeaba el lugar en un perfecto círculo roto solo por donde se ingresaba para ser cuestionado por el consejo. Taladrando al hombre con la mirada haciéndolo boquear como pez fuera del agua antes de cerrar la boca y hundir su cabeza ente sus hombros cansados y en completa señal de silenciosa aceptación de sus palabras que eran tan ciertas como las dunas de arena entre las que estaba emplazada Suna, aquel mundo ya era un completo caos.

— ¿Qué sugieres exactamente? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con genuino interés, el realmente disfrutaba la avalancha de cosas que ella desencadenaba con sus ideas, y si ellos planeaban regresar a aquel mundo de forma permanente como esperaban, ella era la _única_ que con su visión y sus ideas podría lograr una aceptación completa, el no quería tener que lidiar con más guerras de las que ya había tenido que pelear, incluso él aburrido como estaba no deseaba más guerras, aunque eso no quería decir que no defendería aquel mundo si fuera necesario y ahora sabiendo que ella había regresado, tenía aún más razones para proteger aquel mundo de nuevo.

— No podemos darnos el lujo de iniciar otra guerra solo porque el resto del mundo viva en la ignorancia de lo que ellos son y lo que los _Youkai_ son y como esto ha influenciado la creación del mundo donde vivimos, por eso hay que hacer esto por etapas, obviamente los Daimyo saben bien que los Youkai existen y que el emperador aquí presente **_ES un Youkai_** , por lo tanto creo que deberíamos sostener una reunión con los Daimyo y los Kage al principio en secreto, principalmente para develarle la verdad de sus orígenes y que se vaya introduciendo lentamente la idea de que los Youkai son parte _integra_ de este mundo y de cada uno de ellos — Dijo Kagome con calma, logrando que el consejo se lanzara a murmurar descontroladamente, mientras ojos de Sesshomaru los miraban fijamente sin pestañear recordándoles que él no era un _mestizo_ como ellos y más les valía mostrar respeto no solo ante el sino ante su hermana.

— Eso podría acarrear más problemas Suna podría tener la ventaja de…

— **_NO_** … esto **NO** se trata de que Suna tenga o no la ventaja de _nada_ , ¿Tienen idea de cómo habían sido las cosas para los **_Jinchuriki_** los **_nobles Avatares_** de las ladeas ocultas, si se hubiera manejado la información correcta? Ellos habrían tenido mejores vidas, sus aldeas no los habrían _rechazado, ni aislado_ , alimentándolos de _odio y demonizándolos_ de la peor manera, como ustedes ellos solo querían una vida _normal_ dentro de lo que cabía y se les fue negada toda oportunidad por la _ignorancia_ de **_TODOS._** Ellos habrían sido poderosos y habrían defendido este mundo de Kaguya, Madara o quien fuera que lo amenazara si el resto del mundo les hubieran dado **_algo por que luchar, ALGO que PROTEGER_** y no algo que **odiar o temer** — Dijo Kagome levantándose de golpe, su cuerpo entero temblando visiblemente por la emoción que la embargaba al recordar los cuerpos que habían recuperado de los otros avatares caídos, después de recuperar a Gaara, ella había sido parte del grupo que se había ofrecido a recuperar los cuerpos, había llorado sobre ellos y había pedido por sus almas y había prometido liberarlos del juubi y lo había hecho al final, pero eso no les había devuelto sus vidas, y era una herida que siempre llevaría en su alma hasta verlos reencarnar ahora que sabía que viviría más de lo que creía.

— Madre… — Murmuró Shippo tan bajo que solo Gaara y Sesshomaru lo escucharon, igual que podían escuchar y sentir las emociones emanadas de las palabras de Kagome que en ese momento era no solo la voz de los difuntos **_Jinchuriki_** y los que aun vivían, sino también de toda la raza **_Youkai_** completa, ella siempre había sido una oradora apasionada cuando sentía que tenía en sus manos una causa justa que defender, y ellos no pudieron sentirse más orgullosos y humillados de ella y su emotiva defensa.

— Si ellos hubieran sabido lo que eran, lo que **_significaban_ ** para este mundo, lo que ellos **_valían_** no se habrían temido a sí mismos, habrían confiado en sus poderes y habilidades y ahora estarían **_vivos_** , listos para luchar por este mundo al que estaban y **están** atados para protegerlos por **_siempre_** , más la ignorancia, el racismo y la sed de poder de otros se destruyeron nobles vidas, aún quedan dos **_Jinchuriki_** y todo un continente de **_Youkai_** de sangre pura y planeo verlos convivir como **_iguales_** y para eso, **_todos_** tienen que saber **_que_** son y de donde viene lo que los hace tan " ** _especiales_** " — Finalizó ella dejando traslucir sin censura todo lo que sentía respecto al tema de los Jinchuriki, la dura vida que les dieron en sus aldeas y lo injusto de sus muertes, sin señalar a directamente Gaara pues él no era ya un simple Jinchuriki, el igual que Sesshomaru era tan Youkai como si hubiese nacido Youkai desde que superara en poder a Shukaku y aún más ahora que la alineación dual de ambos estaba completa. — Además… ¿Qué les hace **creer** que alguno de nosotros tenemos la **_autoridad_** de decidir si compartir o no, esta información con el resto del mundo?... Al final del día el **_UNICO_** que aprobara o desaprobara mi **_sugerencia_** es el **_Emperador_** y nadie mas.

Al final después de que ella _sugirió/ordenó_ una reunión con los cinco Kages en _estricto secreto_ señalándoles una y otra vez a todos que la falta de información a los líderes de las aldeas ocultas sólo traerían más problemas que soluciones con el tiempo, mostrando por ejemplo la falsa información sobre los **_Jinchuriki_ ** la forma como todos ellos fueron incomprendidos y maltratados por sus aldeas sin censurar sus palabras o la amonestación en ellas y también señaló con ahínco, la diferencia que habría causado en la cuarta guerra la aceptación de estos nobles avatares en el mundo ninja por medio de los Kages y las aldeas.

 **===E S D D===**

Las calles de Suna eran un hervidero de actividad, como siempre el mercado y el bazar estaban llenos de personas y vendedores, los shinobi patrullando y los Youkai mezclados con los habitantes de Suna que los miraban con abierta curiosidad mientras con pasos elegantes y felinos estos atravesaban las calles y cada uno hacía pequeñas y grandes compras para llevar consigo de regreso a Anima.

Los shinobi que sabían lo que estos eran los observaban con rapaz atención aprendiendo de ellos y encontrando con perpleja sorpresa que estos no parecían tan distintos de ellos mismos, como los turistas que eran, gastaban grandes cantidades de dinero en las tiendas de Suna inclinándose instintivamente por los productos hechos por los antiguos alumnos de lady Kagome, pues ellos no podían saber aún quien era quien en el lugar.

Mientras aquello ocurría en las calles de Suna, en el salón de consejo se llevaba a cabo una reunión secreta que sería crucial para el futuro no solo de Suna sino de todas las naciones por igual.

Tal como Kagome había _sugerido/ordenado_ , los cinco Kages de todas las naciones junto a sus Daimyos estaban reuniéndose a través de los hologramas para hablar de varios puntos y llegar a varios acuerdos, en aquella reunión en particular Kagome se negó a participar señalando con firme claridad que aunque ella lo había sugerido, aquel era un tema que solo los Kage, los Daimyo y el Emperador debían sortear por si mismos sin su intervención, porque bajo ningún concepto ella les restaría autoridad a ninguno de los dos.

Al final después de mucha discusión la reunión tardó dos días en llegar a diferentes acuerdos y los resultados no podían haber sido mejores, entre los acuerdos a los que se había llegado sin margen de discusión se había logrado que _Killer Bee_ y _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_ se presentaran en corte y entrenarían durante una temporada bajo el cuidado de sus congéneres Youkai para ayudarlos no solo a controlar y domar sus bestias internas sino a conocer la naturaleza de cada uno y sus instintos Youkai

Gaara no necesitaba tanto entrenamiento como ellos por su plena atadura a Shukaku ( _y el pequeño detalle de que Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kagome, Gaara, Kankuro y Baki decidieron que ellos **no** necesitaban saber que tan Youkai era Gaara_ ) además los Kages recibirían la visita de los enviados imperiales cuatro veces al año para asegurarse que las cosas funcionaran tan bien como en las tierras salvajes.

Sesshomaru había sido tajantemente claro cuando había señalado que no toleraría corrupción de ningún tipo, y esperaba convertir a las cinco naciones en el mismo continente ordenado y civilizado que _el país de las_ _tierras salvajes_ por lo que incluso los Kage estarían haciendo sus propias visitas a Anima para entregarle personalmente junto a sus Daimyos los reportes de cada aldea, se les había acabado el libre régimen sin rendir cuentas a su emperador, si a alguno les había molestado o no las palabras de Sesshomaru, sabiamente guardaron silencio, con el tiempo y la practica aprenderían que él no era un macho fácil de manejar o convencer los Daimyos tendrían que encargarse de ilustrar a sus Kages.

 **===E S D D===**

Dos figuras imponentes podían verse en lo alto del paredón Suroeste de Suna, una de las figuras estaba erguida con un aire de imperioso orgullo envestido de blanco de los pies a la larga cabellera platinada que coronaba la cabeza elevada en un orgulloso y digno porte, y a unos pasos de él se levantaba tan alto como el primero, otra figura envestida de rojo sangre de los pies a la cabeza coronada por rojo cabello corto que apuntaba a toda direcciones y empezaba a verse más largo hacia el cuello, erguido cuan alto era con los brazos cruzados con un porte tan orgulloso y digno como el del macho que lo acompañaba tan silencioso como el, en su abstraída observación del basto desierto frente a ellos.

— ¿Estas consciente Kazekage de que este Sesshomaru acabará contigo si le fallas? — Dijo Sesshomaru rompiendo el silencio finalmente, horas antes de partir mirando el Tanuki pelirrojo quien era definitivamente el _verdadero compañero_ de su hermana, todas las pruebas estaban allí para quien sabía que buscar y él era lo suficiente antiguo para reconocer las señales a simple vista.

Él había entendido que aquel macho pelirrojo era la razón por la que los Dioses la habían enviado _tan lejos_ de su época, quince siglos completos y en el cuerpo de una cachorra de apenas seis veranos, él era la razón y ella era la razón de las duras pruebas que el macho había atravesado para que los Dioses y el juzgaran si era digno o no de ella, porque él y los Dioses sabían qué hacía falta un macho curtido en el fuego del Narakas y aun así conservase su alma, cordura y suficiente nobleza en él, para merecerla y protegerla incluso de sí misma, por el amor no se preocupaba, eso era algo que estaba destinado a llegar cuando Kagome estaba de por medio, toda ella era amor, siempre había sido así y siempre seria así.

— Yo mismo iré a usted, si alguna vez le fallo Sesshomaru-sama — Respondió Gaara con calma, sabiendo que era verdad, el mismo buscaría activamente su propia destrucción si alguna vez era el causante del sufrimiento de su amada esposa, el mismo se pondría en sus garras si alguna vez la traicionaba, estaba seguro que el macho no lo mataría rápidamente, por el contrario lo destruiría lo más lentamente que pudiera, haciéndolo sufrir de una muerte lenta, tortuosa y horrible, y él estaba más que dispuesto a someterse a ella si alguna vez le fallaba a la única que podía llamar sin dudar " _dueña de su alma_ " porque para el ella era eso y más y jamás se perdonaría si alguna vez le fallara, así que veía justo que su hermano y su hijo acabaran con él y no pondría ninguna resistencia por el contrario iría gustoso a su ejecución por que él no podía vivir consigo mismo.

Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, el macho le inspiraba respeto y eso no era algo fácil de obtener viniendo de él, pero este era el compañero de su hermana, así que era lógico que el macho fuera tan honorable como ella, no habría podido aceptar algo menos que eso, además su hermana podía ser muy inocente en muchos aspectos aun hoy felizmente apareada al Tanuki, pero estúpida jamás había sido o podía acusarla jamás de ser, ella había elegido bien aunque el ciertamente no se lo diría, era saludable para ella estar a la defensiva alrededor de él, eso mantendría su espíritu luchador y rebelde siempre alerta.

— Ella ha sido la _única_ hembra humana o Youkai que ha desafiado a este Sesshomaru sin ningún temor, entonces tantos siglos atrás sólo eso se ganó la curiosidad y el respeto de este, con el tiempo este Sesshomaru aprendió mucho de ella y cuando este forzó la sangre de este en ella, lo hizo por puro _egoísmo_ y orgullo aun así ella perdonó a este todos sus pecados, este era en aquellos días un despiadado lord feudal que podía simplemente matar a quien se atreviera a atravesar su camino, pero después de conocerla muchas cosas pasaron y este cambió. Kazekage está en su naturaleza y muy arraigado a ella perdonar y es **_tu trabajo_** **_protegerla_** incluso de sí misma, en aquellos días este Sesshomaru se negaba a verla morir tan patéticamente por culpa del idiota de su medio hermano, que este espera que siga ardiendo en el Narakas junto a su bruja _por idiota_. — Decía Sesshomaru viendo fijamente a Gaara sin pestañear, el necesitaba que el macho entendiera, que _comprendiera_ bien lo que él estaba diciéndole, lo que el estaba confiándole. — Este la vio atravesar caminos que incluso este Sesshomaru no habría podido cruzar y el respeto por ella creció aún más, de no haberse convertido en la hermana de este, ganando un lugar de honor en el frío corazón de este y su bestia, ella habría sido la _mejor opción_ para la _compañera_ de este Sesshomaru y aun así, este no le habría negado jamás la oportunidad de encontrar a su _verdadera pareja_ y ese _eres tú **Sabaku no Gaara**_. No hagas que este Sesshomaru se arrepienta de dejarla en tus manos y bajo tu protección, cuando todo en él y en sus hijos, _demandan_ llevarla a Anima para _venerarla y protegerla_ hasta el fin de los tiempos como la _sagrada joya_ que para _todos nosotros ella siempre ha sido, es y será._ — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando nuevamente junto a él macho, el desierto nocturno que parecía brillar como la nieve escarchada dándole un aire completamente mágico al lugar.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — Preguntó Gaara incómodo al saber que el Youkai junto a él había visto alguna vez a Kagome como posible compañera, sintiendo dentro de él Shukaku rugir una negativa rotunda que hacía eco en su propia ruda y salvaje negativa. _Kagome es mía, solo mía._ Se dijo así mismo con gélida convicción, " _sintiendo_ " más que " _escuchando_ " el gruñido afirmativo de Shukaku en un rincón de su mente.

— Porque este Sesshomaru quiere que _entiendas Kazekage_ , que está dejando en _tus_ manos y bajo _tu_ _protección_ la necesite ella o no, a la _hermana_ de este Sesshomaru, la _hembra Alfa de la manada,_ y que tú eres para los efectos _el príncipe consorte de la casa imperial de la luna del Oeste_ — Dijo el con calma, sobresaltando algo dentro de Gaara ante las implicaciones de las palabras del Youkai junto a él.

— ¿La amas? — Preguntó Gaara directamente mirándolo fijamente, turquesa claro chocando con oro, ambas miradas cargadas de secretos y sabiduría en sus propios niveles, ambos reconociendo al otro en silencio como guerrero, como iguales, lo cual no era poca cosa y era muy significativo, aunque eso Gaara aún no lo sabía.

— No como tú y este Sesshomaru negara toda palabra aquí dicha _Kazekage_ — Contestó Secamente. — Tú la amas — Dijo Sesshomaru y ambos sabían que sus palabras no encerraban ninguna pregunta.

— Lo hago, y no lo negaré ni ahora, ni nunca _Sesshomaru-sama_ — Respondió Gaara con su típica fría calma y eso fue suficiente respuesta para ambos, tras eso una silenciosa conversación cruzó entre ambos y se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen tiempo mirando en pacifica calma el desierto.

— _Ella eligió bien_ — Dijo Sesshomaru sin mirar a Gaara retirándose y dejándolo con sus pensamientos, ciertamente el macho tenía mucho que pensar.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Ya dejaste de atormentar a mi esposo Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome apenas Sesshomaru entró al lugar, sonriéndole desde la isla del carromato donde Shippo curioseaba entre las anotaciones de sus proyectos terminados y los que estaban aún en proceso de desarrollo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber dónde estaba este Sesshomaru Miko? — Preguntó mirando con curiosidad el carromato sintiendo los cientos de hechizos y jutsus sobre él, Sesshomaru casi podía ver las bandas de poder mezcladas y estrechamente entretejidas en complicados patrones con la magia de ella por todo el lugar, convirtiendo aquel vehículo en algo que él nunca antes había visto y no se cansaba de ver desde que ella se los había mostrado el día anterior.

— Puedo rastrear la energía tan bien como antes hermano y la tuya y la de Gaara son bastante _distintivas_ a pesar de los Youkai que te acompañan y que aún están en Suna — Señaló ella extendiéndole una taza de té que el recibió de inmediato mientras sonreía abiertamente a él.

— Mamá tiene unas ideas de locura, muchas podrían hacernos la vida un poco más fácil en nuestro mundo — Señaló Shippo con genuino entusiasmo hojeando con rapidez uno de sus libros de jutsus médicos.

— ¿Quieres decirme por qué no están más allá? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente con curiosidad, la pregunta había estado flotando en su mente desde que los había visto en medio de la batalla a las afueras de su barrera, pero había postergado su curiosidad a favor de cosas más importantes, pero ahora podía preguntar sin problemas.

— Aún estamos allá, la puerta entre ambos mundos no está cerrada y ahora este Sesshomaru la guarda. Vinimos aquí solo por ti, la corte se da una vez al mes por que estamos más tiempo en nuestra dimensión que aquí, aunque como bien lo señalaste eventualmente regresaremos, este sigue siendo nuestro mundo y los Dioses nos quieren de regreso — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma observándola con atención mientras tomaba un sorbo del delicioso té que ella siempre preparaba para ellos en el pasado, ella se veía en paz y bien cuidada. — ¿Eres feliz?

— Lo soy, Gaara me hace muy feliz, más de lo que jamás creí que sería cuando llegué a este mundo — Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles con calmada sinceridad.

Shippo sonrió con agridulce alegría igual que Sesshomaru en su interior, ambos sabían que ella permanecería en Suna dijeran lo que dijeran y ellos no podían negárselo a pesar de ser criaturas posesivas y egoístas, a pesar de no querer renunciar a ella, porque no lo harían, Suna podría tenerla pero ellos formaban parte del mismo corazón de Kagome y sabían que ella nunca los rechazaría o negaría de ellos, los amaba tal y como ellos la amaban a ella y una _bestia que amaba_ lo haría incluso después de la muerte.

— ¿Entonces lo amas? — Preguntó Shippo queriendo escucharlo de sus labios.

— Cachorro eso no tienes que preguntarlo, la mujer Intervino entre el ataque de éste Sesshomaru y el macho— Señaló Sesshomaru con calma, haciéndolos sonreír a ambos al recordar la forma en como ella efectivamente había intervenido entre ellos.

— Lo amo — Confirmó Kagome sonriéndoles. — Y también los amo a ustedes, mis hijos, mi hermano, mi familia, mi gente todos ustedes — Dijo ella extendiendo sus manos hacia los dos Youkai que las tomaron con delicadeza sin querer hacerle daño con sus garras, mas siéndole imposible negarse a ellos mismos y negarle a ella esa reconexión de vínculos.

— Supongo que tengo un padre, dos tíos y tía y tu tres hermanos y una hermana nueva — Dijo Shippo con malicia mirando a Sesshomaru con mofa.

— Y tú tendrás una sesión _privada_ en las lisas con este Sesshomaru durante un mes Kitsune — Gruño Sesshomaru, haciendo gemir en horrorizada mofa a Shippo.

— Los descendientes de Inuyasha están en Konoha Sesshomaru, el clan _Inuzuka_ desciende de tu clan, está vez haz las cosas mejor que como lo hiciste con _Inuyasha_ hermano, encontrarás que ellos son muy diferentes de Inuyasha en cuanto a _honor y fidelidad_ , creo que los encontrarás _aceptables_ , no dejes que la sangre de tu padre continúe sin conocer su verdadera _historia y legado_ — Le ordenó Kagome mirándolo con seriedad, ella los amaba pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder en ese tema en particular, puede que Inuyasha traicionara su amistad al final, pero su hijo era inocente de sus pecados y también era parte de la casa del Oeste, por lo tanto sus descendientes tenían derecho de conocer su verdadera historia y legado.

— Este Sesshomaru no promete nada, por ahora este Sesshomaru pensara las palabras de su hembra Alfa — Respondió el quedamente.

— _Esta_ Kagome _espera_ que su _macho alfa_ , _unifique_ a la _manada_ _beta_ y _recuerde_ que sin importar **_que_** , son parte del clan, **_son manada_** — Presionó ella ganándose un gruñido de exasperación de parte de Sesshomaru y dando ella uno propio, increíblemente fuerte y feroz para una " _humana_ ".

— ¿No vas a dejarlo en paz verdad? — Dijo Sesshomaru exasperado mirando a la mujer irradiar poder y determinación, sabiendo que en el fondo ella obtendría lo que deseaba.

— **_Demonios no,_** quince siglos son más que suficientes Sesshomaru y ellos no merecen pagar por la estupidez de Inuyasha, no lo merecía su hijo entonces y no lo merecen sus descendientes ahora, si no lo haces por él, hazlo por tu _padre o por mí_ — Dijo ella tercamente mirándolo a los ojos fijamente mostrándole su determinación en lograr esto de él.

— Este Sesshomaru lo pensara a fondo — Dijo el, pero los tres sabían que él ya había decidido.

— Espero saber cómo te fue — Dijo Kagome con malicia dedicándole una inocente sonrisa, mientras Shippo sonreía ante la táctica astuta de su madre.

— Tu estarás en primera fila miko — Prometió Sesshomaru arrancándole una sonrisa satisfecha a Kagome y una de total aprobación a Shippo que alababa mentalmente la obvia y magistral manipulación de su madre, como Kitsune sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su habilidad.

— Voy a dar una vuelta por tu aldea mamá y desde ya te advierto, pienso venir a visitarte tantas veces como pueda — Dijo Shippo sonriéndole con genuino afecto.

— Mantén los pantalones puestos cachorro — Advirtió Sesshomaru con una clara advertencia, mientras este sonreía malicioso antes de dejarlos a solas.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué no tienes ya una compañera y varios mini Sesshomaru's correteando por allí intimidando a todo el mundo?— Preguntó Kagome observándolo revisar sus anotaciones con genuino interés.

— Tus exigencias para compañera de este Sesshomaru son _difíciles_ de cumplir — Dijo el con calma, pesando e la larga fila de hembras deseosas de ser su pareja, por las razones _incorrectas_ según Kagome.

— Solo quiero a alguien que te _ame, te respete, te valore_ , que sea tu amiga, compañera y amante Sesshomaru, no quiero una _perra fría sin corazón_ que lo único que te dé sean _herederos_ , y una vida en solitud criando a tu hijo, eso no es mucho pedir — Señaló Kagome mirándolo con atención.

— Para un Youkai el **_poder_** lo es todo — Dijo Sesshomaru con simplicidad.

— Pero tú no eres simplemente un _Youkai_ si no un **_Daiyoukai_** , tu puedes elegir a quien tú quieras Sesshomaru, ambos sabemos que con tiempo y dedicación la hembra que elijas se hará fuerte a tu lado, esa hembra Hanna era el ejemplo del tipo de hembra que **_NO_** es aceptable, una hembra que te _reclame_ como un _premio_ de feria que le **_"pertenece"_** y que se crea que se **_"merece"_** no es lo que estás buscando — Dijo Kagome con calma convirtiendo la rabia que el recuerdo de esa mujer le provocaba en una diminuta bola comprimida que usaría luego en alguna practica de Taijutsu que pronto necesitaría para liberar un poco de estrés ante las nuevas vueltas de su destino y las responsabilidades que venían en este giro.

— ¿Acaso tu no reclamas a tu Kazekage como tuyo miko? — Preguntó Sesshomaru con abierta curiosidad atípica en él.

— _Él es mío_ Sesshomaru, en eso no hay duda alguna, la diferencia es que así como yo lo reclamó como mío _yo soy de él_ , es **_mutuo_** y aun así hay _respeto_ entre nosotros, hay _afecto_ , hay _deseos_ , hay _amistad_ , _confianza, comprensión_ y muchísimas cosas más — Respondió ella con calma tomando un sorbo de la taza que tenía entre las manos. — Esa tonta hembra te veía como si fueras solo un título, sin ningún afecto, sin ningún respeto y eso no voy a tolerarlo ni para ti, ni para Shippo, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, quiero para ustedes lo que yo tengo y nada menos que eso — Declaró Kagome secamente.

— ¿Que haría este Sesshomaru con ese afecto que buscas para él miko, este no sabe nada de afecto o amor, que haría con eso?— Preguntó el desconcertado, sin poder entender aun después de tantos siglos lo que ella había codiciado para él, siendo un Youkai de la noble casa de la luna y el Oeste el había sido criado para ser un señor de guerra capaz de defender su dominio y gobernar, no le habían enseñado nada del amor, menos de lo que ella describía.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hermano? ser feliz, tu bestia y tu merecen esa felicidad, una hembra que los _ame incondicionalmente_ que les sea _leal y fiel_ , que sea tu _amiga_ para regañarte y señalarte tus errores y como corregirlos, que te _aconseje_ cuando algo te preocupa, que este allí apoyándote en silencio o vocalmente, que te invite a reír con ella, que sea _tu amante_ y te llene en todo los sentidos, que sea la _madre_ de tus cachorros y los llene de _afecto_ y los crie con _amor_ junto a ti, **_tu compañera en todo sentido_** , no solo la fría fachada política para complacer las demandas de un estúpido concejo que a estas alturas **_espero_** que hayas disuelto o reestructurado por completo — Respondió ella sonriéndole con afecto envolviéndolo en una manta de Reiki. — Dices que no conoces el amor, y fue ese amor el que te llevó a combatir junto a mí a Naraku que tanto daño hizo a todos, que atacó tantas veces a Rin, y aunque dices que fue orgullo y egoísmo, pero me amaste lo suficiente para salvar mi vida tantos siglos atrás, y amaste a tu gente incluso a esos fuera de tu clan, para _usar tu propia energía vital y la mía_ para crear esa dimensión ideal para ustedes, Sesshomaru _mi querido_ y _amado hermano_ tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que es el amor y mereces que alguien te de ese amor a ti, no te conformes con menos que eso, porque voy a purificar tu aristocrático trasero Daiyoukai, hermano mío o no — Dijo Kagome tomándole las manos con fuerza mirándolo con genuino afecto.

— Este Sesshomaru eligió bien a su hembra Alfa y hermana — Dijo sobrecogido por las palabras de Kagome, el respeto por ella volvió a renovarse con sus apasionadas palabras y su frio corazón se sintió cálido con sus genuinas palabras cargadas con afecto y buenos deseos para él.

— Y ahora sabes la suerte que tuvimos cuando casi me matas en busca de Tessaiga — Dijo ella bromeando mientras el lanzaba un gruñido de advertencia por lo bajo.

— Eras la mujer más _imprudente, irritante, insolente y valiente_ que este Sesshomaru encontró en su larga vida — Admitió el dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa.

— Aayyy yo también te quiero hermano querido, pero si vuelves a bañarme en veneno voy a purificar ese lindo cabello tuyo y a asegurarme de que crezca de color rosa chicle — Dijo Kagome ganándose una mirada asesina, que se transformó en una genuina carcajada.

— _Miko insolente_ — Dijo Sesshomaru con afecto.

— _Youkai engreído_ — Respondió ella. — Te extrañé mucho hermano mío, nunca te di las gracias por salvar mi vida entonces, así que gracias por salvar mi vida — Dijo ella finalmente.

— Sigues siendo extraña — Dijo el simplemente aceptando sus palabras en su corazón sabiendo que eran genuinas y sinceras.

— Gracias — Contesto Kagome sonriéndole con genuina alegría.

— No fue un halago — Señaló el.

—Yo me lo tomaré así… Gracias — Dijo ella sonriéndole con genuina alegría.

— Este Sesshomaru también te extraño Miko, pero este lo negará si esta conversación alguna vez, sale a la luz — Admitió Sesshomaru levantándose justo cuando Gaara y Kankuro entraban.

— Nunca pasó — Dijo Kagome riéndose encantada, con su corazón y espíritu ligero después de esa conversación.

— _Irritante mujer_ , y no este Sesshomaru la aceptará de retorno — Señaló Sesshomaru secamente mirando de Kagome que reía abiertamente a Gaara que los miraba sin comprender.

— Bah cualquiera te cree, los dos sabemos que si no estuviera casada y _muy feliz_ por cierto, me arrastrarías hasta tu castillo y me amarrarías al trono de _Emperatriz_ hasta que te emparejes con alguna hembra _aceptable_ e incluso después de eso — Rebatió ella ganándose un gruñido bajo de advertencia que ella desdeñó con las manos mientras se reía abiertamente de Sesshomaru ante las atónitas miradas de los recién llegados.

— _Es toda tuya_ — Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a Gaara fríamente diciéndole en silencio que era su deber cuidar de ella.

— _Y no pienso compartirla_ — Respondió Gaara de inmediato ganándose una carcajada de Kagome y Kankuro y un gruñido de aprobación del Youkai antes de salir.

— ¿Ustedes son extraños lo sabes? — Dijo Kankuro señalando al Youkai que acababa de salir y a ella.

— Si, lo sé Kankuro, el mi querido hermano necesita a alguien que lo saque de su zona de comodidad, realmente espero conseguir a una buena esposa para él, será difícil si Rin no pudo hacer mucho, pero yo no soy Rin y tengo mis propias formas — Dijo ella pensativa con el dedo índice sobre la mejilla planificando como depurar a las trepadoras de las " _posibles_ " y de esas a las " _aceptables_ " hasta dar con la " _correcta_ " aquello era un trabajo delicado y que llevaría planificación y tiempo, por suerte ella era muy buena planificando, y ahora tenía tiempo de sobra gracias a las manipulaciones de los Dioses con su vida.

— ¿Porque tienes que encontrarle esposa? — Preguntó Gaara finalmente atrayéndola hacia él y aspirando su aroma, saturándose de él, mientras ella se relajaba contra él.

— La casa de la luna es un _matriarcado por excelencia_ , y cuando se unió al Oeste esa fue una de las condiciones de emparejamiento, " _la hembra alfa y señora de la casa de la Luna elegiría a la pareja de los hijos del Oeste y la casa de la luna"_ , por ello recae en mi esa labor siendo la señora de _ambas_ casas, y no sólo a Sesshomaru tengo que buscarle esposa, sino también a Shippo, por que Kankuro ya me trajo una candidata y la apruebo por cierto — Explicó ella haciendo a Kankuro sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué demonios tengo que ver yo en todo eso del matriarcado? — Preguntó Kankuro espantado y muy sonrojado, y aun así cometiendo el desliz de no "negar" que había traído una candidata ante ella.

— Mi querido _hermano_ , cuando me casé con Gaara, él se convirtió en _príncipe consorte_ de la casa del Oeste y la casa de la luna, ahora la " _casa imperial de la luna del Oeste"_ y tú también, por lo tanto entras en el grupo de hombres al que debo encontrar una compañera " _apropiada_ " por suerte Shikamaru es un hombre que yo aprobaría para Temari, el despierta una parte en ella que no todo el mundo puede sacar a relucir — Contestó Kagome echándose a reír antes de salir del carromato con Gaara, seguidos de cerca de un boquiabierto Kankuro, por primera vez sin palabras.

Aquella noche casi a la madrugada Kagome despidió a Sesshomaru y a Shippo con fuerte y apretado abrazo bajo la promesa de visitarla pronto cuando Jinenji tomará posesión del cargo de Daimyo y le pidió que trajera a Rin con él, uno a uno los Youkai de la nutrida comitiva incluyendo a las hembras presentaron sus respetos ante Kagome y el Kazekage antes de partir prometiéndoles regresar al lugar, dándoles a entender sutilmente que Suna podría convertirse pronto en un lugar _turístico para los Youkai_ , que al final parecían estar siendo aceptados con facilidad en Suna, muy a pesar de no conocerse claramente de su naturaleza **_no humana_**.

— _Lady Kagome_ usted nunca nos dijo que era la hermana del Emperador — Dijo una irritante voz logrando que Kagome se irguiera en toda su estatura y le lanzará a la mujer una mirada capaz de helarle el alma al mismísimo Sesshomaru, haciendo a la aludida mujer retroceder ante la intensa mirada de Kagome, ella realmente la irritaba tanto como la difunta Hanna o tal vez más.

— No sabía que _tenía_ que rendirle cuentas a _nadie_ sobre mi linaje Yuri-san en todo caso, no es que sea relevante para usted o para su hija, a menos que decida levantar su pie de la pobre muchacha algún día claro está — Dijo Kagome cortante mirando la hija de la mujer bajar el rostro sonrojada de vergüenza. — Tu vida te pertenece y si no la reclamas _ahora_ , mañana no te quejes de tu destino muchacha — Le dijo con una nota maternal a la joven que a pesar de que no la miró directamente, asintió en señal de que había escuchado sus palabras, mientras Lady Yuri boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, completamente humillada y furiosa, pero sabiendo que estaba completamente fuera de la liga de Kagome.

— Es _suficiente_ Yuri-san — Dijo Gaara sabiamente guiando a Kagome hacia su casa, sabiendo que la mujer sacaba lo peor de las mujeres de su familia y él podía ver bien porque, se aseguraría al día siguiente de hablar con el esposo de la mujer y estaba seguro que a Kagome le complacería que la joven fuera parte de su escuela, tal vez podría encontrar algo allí que ella quisiera aprender y eventualmente seguir con su vida lejos de la controladora influencia de aquella mujer con alma de maestro titiritero.

 **===E S D D===**

— Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado Gaara, sinceramente siempre tuve la sospecha de la influencia Youkai en el mundo shinobi pero no a este nivel — Dijo Kagome dejándose desvestir por él y desvistiéndolo ella a vez.

— Por ahora lo mejor es dejar que los demás lo noten por su cuenta — Señaló Gaara besando el cuello de su esposa, después de tantos sobresaltos él la necesitaba y estaba seguro de que ella también lo necesitaba a él, ellos simplemente no podían obtener suficiente del otro.

— Si claro — Murmuró ella acariciando a Gaara con el mismo entusiasmo con el que él lo hacía con ella, deslizando sus delicadas manos por los duros planos del pecho de su esposo besando justo sobre su corazón y restregándose contra el sintiendo una ola de placer recorrerla allí en donde sus pieles entraban en contacto mientras el deslizaba sus manos grandes por sus caderas subiendo por su estrecha cintura hundiéndolas en sus suave cabellera atrayendo su boca hacia la de él, para saquearla y beber de ella. — Gaara… por favor — Gimió ella apenas él la levanto en brazos y la dejó sobre la cama con el sobre ella lamiendo con glotonería su pezón derecho acunando y estimulando el izquierdo con su otra mano y deslizando sus expertos dedos en su húmeda y necesitada intimidad.

— Pídelo esposa… pídeme que te llene, pídeme que te de placer, pídelo — Susurró el roncamente deslizando la punta de su dolorosa erección a lo largo de su entrada presionando engañosamente sobre su clítoris casi enviándola a un orgasmo, que se convirtió en un gemido lastimero cuando no alcanzó aquel pico de placer que su cuerpo estimulado y sensibilizado demandaba, haciéndolo reír por lo bajo.

— Por favor… Gaara, te necesito dentro de mi ahora… ahora, por favor tómame y hazme arder de placer de nuevo, por favor, por favor, por favor — Suplicó Kagome demasiado necesitada de el para ser pudorosa en esos momentos, ella no podía pensar en nada más que en su necesidad de él, y cuando obedeciendo sus suplicas Gaara se hundió en ella hasta la empuñadura arrancándole una serie de orgasmos que casi la hicieron desmayarse de placer, Kagome se aferró a él con fuerza y con sus ojos clavados en los de él, desbordando amor y deseo, entregándose a él sin reservas como siempre, mientras Gaara se mecía dentro de ella en una torturante cadencia rítmica, que tenía a ambos el una cúspide perpetua de placer tal que cuando alcanzaron el clímax las protecciones de Kagome en la habitación fueron necesarias cuando ella estalló en incandescente luz mientras él se vaciaba profundamente en ella, rugiendo más como un Youkai anunciando su liberación más elemental que como un humano alcanzando el éxtasis.

Luego de aquella emotiva y muy necesitada entrega, aquella noche ambos durmieron con la tranquilidad de lo que prometía un verdadero futuro para Suna y su gente, abrazados uno al otro incapaces de dejarse ir incluso en sueños.

 **===E S D D===**

Fue una semana después de la despedida de Sesshomaru y su exposición como hermana del emperador, cuando finalmente Kagome pudo exponer su proyecto al consejo de Suna, recibiendo de este la respuesta que esperaba, pronto se escuchaba por las calles de la aldea sobre el proyecto de ampliación de la aldea para abarcar más terrenos para la construcción no sólo de invernaderos, sino de la primera **_granja_** de Sunagakure no Okuni expandiendo los nuevos muros usando las primeras bases para un acueducto tras el acuerdo de importación entre las aldeas que querían comercializar muchos de los productos hechos en Suna, especialmente los licores y vajillas que **_solo_** se producían allí.

— Y de esta forma podremos usar también una fuente de agua salada, para mantener la temperatura de los invernaderos e incluso de nuestros edificios y casas, y con el proceso de destilación podemos obtener también del agua salada otra fuente de agua dulce, que unido al acueducto asegurará el agua en Suna y con ello un sistema de riego continuo para las cosechas, agua para la granja de peces y otros animales y por supuesto para el uso y consumo doméstico de la comunidad de Suna — Explicaba Kagome con calma aquella mañana mostrándoles los gráficos " _detallados_ "

— ¿Los fondos para estos proyectos de donde vamos a sacarlos? — Preguntó lady Tomoe con genuina curiosidad observando los gráficos de aquel proyecto ambicioso y que podía ser un gran impulso para Suna.

— El emperador a asignado a un nuevo Daimyo que estará llegando a Suna en cualquier momento y este podrá escuchar sobre cada proyecto planteado ante ustedes este día con la esperanza de obtener los fondos y eventualmente los beneficios que estas ideas prometen para Suna y sus habitantes incluyendo a sus nómadas, en todo caso también hay un plan por etapas para desarrollar esto de forma independiente pero eso significaría el doble de tiempo para ver resultados a corto y largo plazo — Explicó Gaara con su habitual calma, sabiendo perfectamente que no debía dar muchos detalles de los planes referente a los fondos de autogestión que Kagome y el habían preparado antes de ir a Anima.

— ¿Qué garantías tenemos de que este Daimyo no sea un fraude como el anterior? — Preguntó alguien del consejo.

— ¿Les parece poca garantía que el anterior Daimyo, su familia y su corte en pleno estén muertos por incumplir a Suna y al Emperador? — Preguntó Gaara con un deje de fría exasperación.

— ¿Hay duda entre ustedes por qué ellos no son completamente _humanos_? — Preguntó Kagome directamente y con calma interviniendo finalmente recordándoles su presencia en el lugar.

— No mi Lady, el Emperador fue justo durante nuestra reunión con él, humano o Youkai es obvio que es un hombre de honor — Respondió Lady Tomoe de inmediato.

— Bien creo que se esperan mejores noticias para Suna desde ahora, entonces el consejo está más que conforme con sus proyectos mi Lady y esperamos que estos sean los primeros en ser propuestos ante este consejo para el avance y mejora de Suna — Señaló Ebizo dando por terminada la reunión.

 **===E S D D===**

Por decisión general se había dejado la barrera sobre Suna como medida de seguridad, Sesshomaru en persona había señalado que estaba destinado a conocerse sobre el parentesco de Kagome con la casa imperial y los nexos que lo unían a aquella aldea y ninguno se arriesgaría a algún grupo rebelde que estaba destinado a oponerse a él, tuviera apertura y oportunidad de dañarla, próximamente también a Konoha, por lo tanto la barrera debía permanecer justo donde estaba.

— Eres mala _Hime-sama_ mira que dejarnos olvidados durante tanto tiempo — La regañó Krish aquella noche cuando Gaara la había llevado al bar de Juun a cenar, ella al igual que Rani y su familia de las caravanas no habían señalado nada sobre su parentesco con la casa imperial, sin embargo ella si les conto una parte de la verdad cuando les explicó la verdad sobre ella, ninguno la repudio ni aun Raja que una vez la había acusado de ser un _demonio_ , muy al contrario asintieron con solemnidad y aceptación, les ofrecieron dulces y té frio y siguieron preguntándole cuando les daría nietos sacándole los colores frente a un silencioso Gaara.

— Mucho trabajo Krishi, mucho trabajo lo siento — Se disculpó Kagome dejándose abrazar por la mujer, mientras Juun las miraba con indulgencia.

— Ya déjala mujer, está aquí ahora así que hagamos algo delicioso para que ellos coman algo — Ordenó Juun sonriéndole a su esposa.

— Esta bien, pero tienes que venir a verme más — Dijo la mujer antes de darle una leve venía a Gaara y dejarse arrastrar por su esposo hacia el otro extremo de la bar.

Aquella noche mientras Gaara y ella cenaban en silenciosa armonía, muchos saludaron a la pareja y observaron con genuina alegría lo bien que iban las cosas entre ellos sintiendo en sus corazones alegría por su Kazekage y la ejemplar Kazehime que tenían, y algunos empezaban a preguntarse con ansias cuando anunciarían la llegada del primer hijo de ambos, pues era obvio para ellos y cualquiera con ojos en el rostro, que la química no había hecho más que condensarse entre su Kazekage y Kazehime, ambos se veían felices y más unidos que nunca y con los extranjeros que habían llegado y ya se habían ido algo había cambiado en la aldea porque de pronto Suna se sentía más alegre, más en paz y con más esperanza que nunca.

Poco sabían ellos que de verdad las cosas habían cambiado definitivamente para Suna, la aldea oculta en la arena, tenía ante ella un futuro lleno de luz y esperanza y pasaría mucho tiempo para que ellos aprendieran cual era la fuente del regreso de las bendiciones a Suna, una vez conocida como Edo y Tokyo, la cuna y origen de esa luz bajo la que ahora estaban protegidos una vez más.

* * *

 **Owari…  
**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	25. Cap 25: Cambios

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"La fe es algo que jamás he perdido o algo que jamás ha menguado en mí, así que gracias, a todos ustedes donde quieran que estén, gracias por todos sus dones, por todas sus pruebas, por cada lagrima, donde quiera que mi familia este protéjanlos y recuerden que los amo aunque sus almas ya no sean las personas que una vez conocí._

 _Ahora me han enviado a mis hijos, a mi hermano y a muchos de esos amigos que creí perdidos para siempre, tengo a un maravilloso hombre a mi lado al que amo y que a su vez me ama, una familia política a la que amo y que a su vez me ama, un aldea entera que proteger y la promesa de un futuro más brillante de lo que imagine para ellos y aunque sigo siendo su juguete favorito, gracias una vez más los amo como ustedes me aman aunque se rían de mis desventuras…"_

 ** _Kagome_**

* * *

 **Cap. 25: Cambios.**

* * *

Kagome revisaba cuidadosamente todo una y otra vez, asegurándose de que las tuberías estuvieran bien conectadas de la forma que ella quería, aquel era el quinto tanque que estaban instalando aquel día y ella estaba muerta de nervios por dentro a pesar de su compuesto, tranquilo y "regio" exterior, ella había hecho construir aquellos primeros tanques como un regalo _personal_ para la escuela y había iniciado un cursillo anexo para criar peces, que contra todo pronóstico había tenido una muy buena recepción, ella había dado aquel curso personalmente a quince personas y estos se habían estado preparado con entusiasmo y de tal forma que ella estaba casi segura que pronto tendría a quince posibles instructores más, los había dividido en tres grupos de cinco y les había dado un tanque a cada grupo donde aplicarían toda la parte teórica llevándolo a la práctica, mientras ella hacia construir dos más con la idea de hacer más espacio si los otros tanques no eran suficientes y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden.

— Kazehime-sama, el Kazekage solicita su presencia en su oficina — Dijo un Anbu llamando su atención.

— Ahora mismo voy Falcon, gracias — Contestó Kagome con calma al Anbu dispuesto para su "protección" que "desapareció" apenas ella respondió, decidiendo qué todo estaba bien y no vería ninguna filtración hasta que llenarán aquel tanque y eso no sería hasta el día siguiente después de instalar la bomba de agua que se encargaría de hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, manteniendo vivo aquel proyecto.

Kagome tomó su cartera dándole un último vistazo al lugar y salió del lugar cerrando tras ella y desapareció en un remolino de plata y pétalos de Sakura, reapareciendo en frente del escritorio de Matsuri espantándola.

— Lo siento Matsuri-chan — Se disculpó Kagome mirando a la mujer dedicarle una mirada espantada.

— No se preocupe Lady Kagome — Dijo Matsuri con una mano sobre el agitado corazón, calmándose sabiendo que seguramente la mujer iba con prisas, ella no solía aparecer así allí.

— Kagome, sólo Kagome — Dijo ella con calma por millonésima vez.

— El Kazekage la espera — Dijo Matsuri sonriéndole con un aire abochornado.

— Ok, nos vemos Matsuri-chan — Dijo Kagome avanzando hacia la oficina, tras tocar un par de veces escuchó a Gaara darle permiso para entrar y al abrir la puerta vio a un hombre gigantesco de cabellos negros más abajo de la mitad de la espalda recogido en una cola de caballo con una tira de cuero negro, sentado junto a una mujer diminuta de cabellos negro tinta sueltos hasta casi rosar el suelo, cuando ambos se volvieron a mirarla se levantaron de inmediato con enormes sonrisas en los labios.

— Lady Kagome — Saludó la mujer de oscuros cabellos y ojos rojizos levantándose y dedicándole una profunda venía junto al hombre.

— Tanto tiempo Lady Kagome — Saludó el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa llena de profundo respeto.

Kagome miró al hombre fijamente y sintió un inmenso cariño inundarla, él no tenía la belleza _perfecta_ de los Youkai, pero en términos generales se podía decir que era un hombre guapo, ciertamente los años habían hecho bien al dulce Jinenji.

— Mis _queridos_ amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole y acercándose a ellos y los abrazó a ambos con genuino afecto, dejando de lado el protocolo que tanto detestaba, ambos se miraron entre ellos por encima de sus hombros mientras la ligera tensión en sus cuerpos se dispersaba de inmediato y a su vez se permitían abrazarla.

— Casi no lo podíamos creer cuando Sesshomaru-sama fue hasta nuestra casa con noticias de usted Lady Kagome, ese horrible hombre y su estirpe le hicieron mucho daño a su hogar, pero nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarle ahora, igual como usted nos ayudó antes Kagome-sama, de verdad es un milagro tenerla de vuelta — Dijo Shiori emocionada unos minutos después nuevamente sentada frente a Gaara.

— En efecto, estábamos hablando con su compañero y al parecer usted tiene varios proyectos en movimiento que nos gustaría revisar con usted para ayudarles a desarrollarlos lo más pronto posible — Dijo Jinenji igual de tímido que siempre.

— Has cambiado Jinenji-kun, y no me refiero solo a los parte física — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole, mientras Shiori asentía con orgullo y Jinenji se sonrojaba.

— Gracias Lady Kagome, fue gracias a usted y a lo que hicieron por mi madre que en paz descanse y por mi entonces, le doy mi solemne palabra de que ayudaremos a su aldea y su gente mi Lady, Lord quinto — Dijo el Hannyo lanzándole una mirada conocedora a Gaara, que la aceptó sin hacer comentario alguno.

— Por ahora nos gustaría quedarnos unos días en Suna para estudiar todos sus proyectos y las dificultades del día a día de la aldea, para poder formarnos una idea _real de lo que viven,_ unido a la información que nos dé de sus proyectos para empezar a trabajar sobre ellos con ustedes y desarrollarlos lo mas rápido posible mi lady — Dijo Shiori gesticulando con una energía inagotable, Kagome sonrió con alegría ante aquella pareja que jamás se había imaginado que podría formarse.

— Y eso nada tiene que ver con el _saneamiento_ que está sufriendo en estos momentos la casa del anterior Daimyo en la capital del país — Dijo Jinenji con una nota de inocente sarcasmo.

— Eso mi querido compañero es un bono agregado, ese hombre y su familia contaminaron todo lo que tocaron — Señaló Shiori con una nota de asco que acompañaba su expresión de genuino desagrado.

— ¿Qué les parece unirse a nosotros en la cena? — Preguntó Gaara levantándose y dando por terminados sus deberes por aquel día, notando la genuina alegría de aquellos tres por aquella reunión, en especial la de su esposa con las presencias de aquellos dos amigos de su vida pasada que estaban estableciendo lazos una vez más.

— Claro mi lord, gracias por la invitación — Respondió Jinenji tímidamente, mientras su compañera asentía enérgicamente, y Kagome le dedicaba una mirada de completa sorpresa y aprobación.

 **===E S D D===**

Desde la llegada del nuevo Daimyo los proyectos de Kagome tomaron una escala mucho mayor de lo que hasta entonces ella había manejado Jinenji y Shiori habían señalado que el proyecto era viable y que lo mejor era hacerlo a mayor escala porque eventualmente necesitarían hacer varias remodelaciones más para poder cumplir con la futura demanda que la aldea seguramente tendría pues cuando había ideado aquellos proyectos, ella no había contado con que los Youkai vivían y querrían hacer de Suna un punto de visita.

Así que tras modificaciones pertinentes pronto el inicio del proyecto de los acueductos arrancó con fuerza, dándole empleo a todos los alumnos graduados de la escuela de profesiones y los constructores con los que ya contaba Suna, contratando a algunos más de otras aldeas que estaban trabajando sin parar, como fue el caso de Tazuna el constructor de puentes e incluso se usó mano de obra Youkai para el ducto subterráneo que ellos mismos habían propuesto, al conseguir una enorme cantidad de agua dulce profundamente enterrada bajo el desierto, por lo que desde el muro de seguridad de Suna podía verse la acelerada obra en proceso de construcción, las grandes estructuras y las grúas sosteniendo pilares gigantescos, hombres trabajando como hormigas bajo el inclemente sol cubriéndose lo mejor que podían, vaciando concreto y colocando planchas de piedra, construyendo vigas y columnas con sus cimientos profundos y fuertes para asegurar la estabilidad seguridad y durabilidad de aquella estructura, y los nativos de Suna que trabajaban duro entre aquellos hombres, con la esperanza de un mejor futuro en la forma del líquido vital que aquella estructura les traería.

Así que pronto fue normal que incluso los civiles subieran a el mirador público y desde lo alto de los muros podían ver la enorme edificación que se levantaba atravesando el desierto y sólo eso era un símbolo de esperanzas para Suna.

— _¡_ _Anunciando a Lady Kagome Kazehime de Sunagakure no Okuni y Emperatriz del imperio de la casa de la Luna del Oeste, junto a Lord Gaara Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni y Príncipe consorte del imperio de la casa de la Luna del Oeste_ _!_ — Anunciaron antes de que las puertas dobles se abrieran por completo permitiéndole la entrada a Kagome ataviada en un pulcro y brillante Sari formal blanco con bordados en hilos de seda rojo sangre y plata, adornada con sus joyas que tintineaban a cada paso y el elaborado velo blanco con bordados en hilos de seda rojo sangre, plata, diminutos granates y diminutos diamantes, su misma piel brillando con latente poder junto a Gaara vestido con todas su galas en negro y rojo sangre con oro y diamantes en su orejas su cuello y sus dedos, ellos no podían verse más inhumanamente hermosos si lo hubieran intentado irónicamente ellos no lo habían intentado siquiera.

Desde el trono imperial Sesshomaru casi sonrió al ver a las hembras lanzarle una mirada de desdén a Kagome y una de rapaz interés a su esposo, él estaba seguro que la estadía de Kagome no sería aburrida y junto a el Shippo casi brillaba con maliciosa y astuta alegría ante la promesa de la diversión que la presencia de su madre traería a la corte.

— Mi lord — Saludó Kagome con un respetuoso saludo nómada acompañado de una ligera venia, mientras Gaara la acompañaba en su saludo.

— Mi lady… Kazekage — Saludó Sesshomaru inclinando su cabeza hacia ambos.

* * *

Ninguno de ellos se había equivocado por supuesto, Kagome había purificado en el acto a dos hembras Youkai que se habían ofrecido _abiertamente_ a su esposo una en medio de la corte _frente a ella_ y otra que se había colado a sus habitaciones, las cortesanas y las concubinas que estaban en el lugar habían aprendido rápidamente y a la mala que ninguno de los dos estaban muy felices con sus acciones, pues el mismo Gaara había rechazado a la hembra al instante y no había tardado mostrarles la efectividad de su _funeral imperial_ a un Okami libidinoso empeñado en meterse en la cama de Kagome, tras eso ambos bandos machos y hembras tomaron el mensaje con inusual rapidez, aunque siempre había algún idiota dispuesto a tentar su suerte encontrando su merecido fin en manos de alguno de ellos y en una ocasión del mismísimo Sesshomaru.

 **===E S D D===**

— No pienso soportar _estupideces_ de ninguna de ustedes, nobles hijas de nobles o no — Dijo Kagome aquella tarde mirando a la corte de hembras donde un nutrido grupo de cachorras y hembras jóvenes tontas y muy codiciosas se habían reunido _exigiendo_ que eligiera a alguna de ellas para ser la compañera de Sesshomaru y Shippo, mientras las más viejas y sabias solo miraban al techo enchapado en oro y otros puntos del salón con gestos contrariados. — No _repetiré_ esto nuevamente, _ninguna_ de ustedes tienen lo que se _necesita_ y lo que busco para mi hermano o mi hijo, _acéptenlo, supérenlo y maduren o mueran_ , no estoy por debajo de aceptar sus _retos_ en la arena de lucha, pero sepan que no saldrán de ella con sus vidas si no aceptan las cosas como son.

— Dijeron que usted _amaba_ a los Youkai, ¿Cómo amenaza nuestras vidas ahora, _como pudo_ tomar las que a tomado desde su regreso? — Pregunto una de las hembras obviamente incapaz de entender las reacciones de Kagome.

— Amo _profundamente_ a la raza Youkai, Sesshomaru es _testigo_ de _todo_ lo que hice para _salvarlos_ del su fin hace quince siglos, no te atrevas a poner eso en _duda_ ni a esparcir tus dudas entre los demás — Respondió Kagome cortante como un látigo mirando a la cachorra imprudente sonrojarse de vergüenza. — Sin embargo con todo y mi amor por ustedes, no _toleraré_ a ninguna hembra _codiciosa_ junto a mi hermano y a mi hijo, que solo pueda ofrecerle _pedigrí_ y un _heredero,_ ellos valen más que eso. — Continuo paseando la mirada por cada una de las hembras que la miraban con atención incluyendo a las hembras mayores que a su vez la miraban a ella con un brillo de algo cercano a la comprensión — Además estoy en todo mi _derecho_ de defender mi _lugar_ en la vida de mi _compañero_ , ustedes solo lo entenderán cuando encuentren al suyo y la sola idea de que otra hembra intente meterse entre ustedes sea suficiente para que sus bestias internas rugan de furia y de ganas de arrancarle los ojos y hacérselos tragar a la _deshonorable y rastrera perra_ … — Señaló con fría furia apenas contenida. — hasta entonces no son quienes para juzgar, busquen a una pareja apareada por afecto y no por " _acuerdo político/económico_ " y pregunten, entonces tal vez puedan conocer el concepto que trato de explicarles, cachorras. — Finalizó Kagome recuperando la calma tras tomar dos bocanadas de aire y dejarlas ir lentamente.

Ella jamás se había sentido cómoda en la corte de Sesshomaru e Inukimi tantos siglos atrás, y había evadido aquella tortura tanto como había podido llegando a extremos tales de sellar habitaciones, sobornar a Ah Un _horas/minutos_ antes del inicio de la corte para huir del palacio y en una ocasión lanzarse _completamente vestida_ en un kimono de _diez_ capas en la primera fuente en su camino. Ahora enfrentándose a la pesadilla de su propia corte Kagome había confirmado que una segunda vida sumada a la experiencia y el conocimiento adquirido de la anterior no habían mejorado, menguado o echo desaparecer su completa repulsión por la vida en la corte, simplemente LO ODIABA y no veía la hora de que terminara y dejar esa carga en manos de otra persona, más cuando las hembras se empeñaban en mostrar todos los grados de estupidez existentes en esta verde tierra.

— _Anunciando a Lady Rin, princesa imperial de la casa de la luna del Oeste y señora de la casa del Este_ — Anunciaron en la entrada del elegante salón, logrando obtener la completa atención de Kagome que ignoraba los gruñidos ofendidos de las "damas" por ser desplazadas tan fácilmente por ella.

Mas la su atención estaba en la entrada de gigantescas y elaboradas puertas dobles, y cuando Kagome vio a la hermosa y elegante mujer atravesar las puertas dobles casi no podía creer que fuera su dulce niña, más cuando vio sus ojos brillantes chocolate llenos de amor, emoción y lágrimas apenas contenidas, ella misma no registró que se había levantado y la había alcanzado a medio camino sosteniendo el rostro de la mujer frente a ella entre sus manos acariciando sus tersas mejillas ahora perfiladas con la llegada a la adultez y sin decir palabra alguna la abrazó envolviéndolas a ambas en la luz de su alma que reconocía en la mujer frente a ella a su dulce niña, su amada hija, su Rin ignorando a las hembras que habían huido de su luz como si fuera hacerles daño y mirando entre lágrimas de felicidad por encima de la cabeza de Rin a Sesshomaru, Gaara, Shippo y a un alto Youkai de cabellos negros como la noche completamente opuesto a Sesshomaru, y sin embargo de alguna forma parecidos.

— Y esa es la razón por la que no podías negarles esto Haru-san — Escuchó que murmuró Shippo, sonriendo con indulgencia mirando la escena frente a él con calma y verdadera paz en su corazón.

— Hnnn — Confirmó Sesshomaru ignorando a las hembras que intentaban inútilmente ganar su atención o la del Kitsune, que igual que el solo estaban interesado en el reencuentro de Rin y Kagome.

— _Madre_ — Murmuró Rin finalmente con la voz ahogada de emoción separándose de ella y viéndola a los ojos, sintiendo el inmenso amor que siempre había guardado por aquella mujer, salir a flote y aumentar al punto que se sentía cerca de explotar.

— _Musume_ — Susurró Kagome colocando su frente contra la de Rin — Creí que te había perdido a favor el tiempo, creí por muchos años que habías abandonado este mundo rompiendo el corazón de tu padre, tu hermano, el viejo Jaken y el mío, saberte viva feliz, emparejada y con cachorros me ha hecho inmensamente feliz, y que aún me sientas, me veas y me pienses como tu madre, me llena de honor y felicidad y aunque ahora irónicamente seas mayor que yo, siempre te veré como la dulce niña enamorada de las flores que conocí en Edo — Dijo Kagome dedicándole una acuosa sonrisa.

— _Siempre_ , siempre serás la madre de esta Rin, no hay ni puede haber otra para esta Rin y los cachorros de esta Rin conocen tu nombre, tu historia y tu rostro como conocen a esta Rin, madre, en el corazón de esta, nunca partiste — Respondió Rin dedicándole una brillante sonrisa entre sus lágrimas, el alto Youkai de cabellos negros suspiró entonces y se encontró sonriendo levemente junto a los hombre finalmente comprendiendo.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara se tomó un tiempo para practicar con Sesshomaru e incluso batirse a duelo amistoso con él y Shippo mientras Kagome estaba vigilándolos lista para interrumpir si se emocionaban demasiado y se les iba de las manos para la interna irritación de Sesshomaru y Shippo, Gaara lo había aceptado con calma, sabiendo que ella no quería verlos heridos.

Al final su paso por la corte fue interesante y muy ilustrativo para ambas partes, los Youkai aprendieron a la mala que nunca era buena idea tentar a su suerte con ella, porque si bien había ayudado a salvarlos no estaba dispuesta a aguantar el capricho de nadie, ni aun del mismísimo Emperador como a habían visto en una de sus muchas extrañas " _discusiones_ " e incluso un duelo amistoso que el príncipe había sugerido cuando algunos idiotas convirtieron en palabras sus _dudas_ sobre el poder de Kagome y su derecho de llamarse la hembra alfa, y después que la _delicada dama_ barriera el suelo de la arena de duelo con todos y cada uno de sus oponentes sin siquiera moverse de su lugar al inicio del duelo entonces comprendieron, que si había alguien que era la igual su señor en poder era definitivamente la Emperatriz y Kazehime seguida de su compañero quien también había participado en la ronda final y les había dado una pequeña muestra del poder que ostentaba.

 **===E S D D===**

Dos meses después de la llegada del Daimyo y el avance de los grandes cambios de Suna, Kagome colocó un enorme ramo de flores sobre la tumba de Lady Chiyo, y otro junto a la tumba de ella para Lord Ebizo, el anciano finalmente había dado descanso a su cuerpo al ver los cambios operados en Suna que se movían con rapidez y la seguridad y el brillante futuro que esos cambios prometían, en especial la seguridad de Kagome.

El consejo había presentado sus respetos durante su convalecencia, pero Kagome había estado junto a él hasta el final junto a su cama sosteniendo su mano y contándole antiguas historias de viejas batallas junto a sus ancestros que ninguno de ellos conocía al no estar escritas en ninguna record, pero el anciano había suplicado en el ocaso de su vida por conocer, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estuvieron allí cuando el anciano le había pedido la bendición final de Kagome antes de partir, y la habían visto cumplir aquella petición liberando por completo el sello que mantenía la luz de su alma oculta de todos y se habían sentido felices y en paz por el anciano, sintiéndose sobrecogidos cuando vieron su alma rodearla mientras iluminada de pies a cabeza Kagome la guiaba al más allá, mas ninguno de ellos habían contado con la profunda depresión que Kagome sufriría tras su partida.

— Ríanse mucho donde quiera que estén, denles un enorme beso a Sango y a Miroku, cuéntele todo y denles mis agradecimientos por todo lo que hicieron por mí — Murmuró Kagome riendo entre lágrimas, dejándose arrastrar por Gaara hacia la casa, rodeada por Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Baki y el consejo entre otros que presentaron sus respetos al anciano consejero que había servido bien a Suna y a su gente.

Al llegar a casa Temari se hizo cargo de la cocina, era obvio para todos que Kagome necesitaba consuelo y sólo Gaara podía darle eso, así que con ayuda de Matsuri se dedicó a hacer la cena mientras Kankuro y Shikamaru ponían la mesa ( _el último murmurando por lo bajo lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres y como no se podía vivir con ellas y sin ellas_ ) mientras Baki los observaba desde el sofá con mofa a los dos hombres bajo el dominio de aquellas mujeres con una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

 **===E S D D===**

— Sabías que él se iría, ahora está descansando lo escuché muchas veces quejarse de estar cansado — Decía Gaara meciendo a su amada esposa sobre su regazo mientras ella sólo permanecía recostada contra su pecho con la cabeza sobre su hombro y silenciosas lagrimas corriendo por sus pálidas mejillas.

— Lo sé, es que el me protegió y apoyó desde que vine aquí, el me recordaba mucho a mi abuelito, sin la hebra _demente y excéntrica_ y es como perderlo de nuevo Gaara, yo sé que está descansando y seguramente está riéndose como un muchacho travieso con Lady Chiyo, poniéndola al día con todo lo que ha pasado, pero igual me entristece mucho perderlo — Respondió Kagome finalmente. — _Te amo_ — Murmuró a su oído dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

— También yo a ti — Respondió el haciéndola suspirar, sintiendo a su vez su pecho expandirse de emociones ante su confesión de amor y sintiéndola deslizar sus manos alrededor de él y de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vamos con el resto antes de que piensen que estoy violándote o algo por el estilo — Dijo ella sonriéndole cuando Gaara la miró con los ojos encendidos con aquella idea. — _Mas tarde_ — Prometió ella.

— Lo recordaré — Murmuró Gaara su promesa con la voz cargada de intención haciéndola temblar.

— Eres un hombre peligroso esposo y todo mío — Dijo Kagome dándole una pequeña sonrisa, entonces Gaara respiró aliviado _Ella estará bien_ se dijo el, sabiendo que ella recuperaría su habitual carisma con un poco de tiempo, ella necesitaba llevar su duelo y él no podía negarle nada, era un hecho.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina Kagome se unió a las mujeres en la cocina y a pesar de las negativas de Temari, terminó haciendo un postre rápido que tuvo a Matsuri y a Temari tomando notas por encima de su hombro y a Kankuro amenazado de muerte con una paleta de madera como futura arma de tortura y tres mujeres dispuestas a asesinarlo en el acto.

— Ahora que está más animada — Dijo Shikamaru mirando a Kagome sonreírle a Temari después de estar una semana hundida en la miseria de la depresión desde que el anciano Ebizo había anunciado con tranquilidad, que su última canción estaba tocando las ultimas notas y había durado una semana en apagarse por completo, yéndose gracias a Kami y a lo que ellos sospechaban eran parte de los muchos poderes de lady Kagome, en paz sin sufrir ningún dolor.

— Finalmente te decides a hablar — Dijo Gaara impasible sabiendo que Shikamaru había llegado de Konoha con algo que más que decir que las condolencias ofrecidas.

— El Daimyo del fuego es un Hannyo como el de ustedes, solo que este es un Kitsune; se presentó ante el Hokage después de la reunión que tuvimos con el Emperador _, el hermano mayor de tu esposa_ — Dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a Gaara cuando añadió la última frase. — Luego recibimos una carta _formal_ del emperador donde nos _" **pide/ordena** "_ la intervención de Lady Kagome para _retomar/reclamar_ su conexión _familiar_ con el _clan Inuzuka_ , el sostiene que lady Kagome es la... " _hembra Alfa_ " de su manada, así que como tú cuñado cayó en mis manos el trabajo de mediador entre Konoha y Suna en este asunto en _particular_ que por cierto es muy problemático — Explicó Shikamaru con calmado deje de aburrimiento.

— Entiendo, Kagome me advirtió que algo así pasaría — Reconoció Gaara sin sorprenderse.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre Hinata? — Preguntó Shikamaru con curiosidad.

— Dijo que por ahora está en manos de Hinata-san, ella sólo está esperando su llamado y que manejará esto por medio del Hokage cuando el momento correcto llegue — Respondió Gaara con calma.

— Lo que quiere decir que Hinata está esperando su cumpleaños, el consejo interno Hyuga la está haciendo casarse con Neji — Explicó Shikamaru con calma.

— ¿No es su primo? — Preguntó Kankuro confundido.

— _Primo/hermano_ sus padres eran gemelos idénticos — Respondió Gaara con escueta calma.

— Es uno de esos clanes que no tienen problemas con los matrimonios interfamiliares — Comento Baki que ya había sabido de esa costumbre que en Suna estaba prohibida desde la creación de la aldea, aparentemente lady Sango y lord Miroku repudiaban esa costumbre por completo y habían sido firmes respecto a aquel punto en particular entre otros.

— Si, el punto es que yo creo que Hinata hará su movimiento cuando su nombramiento sea _oficial_ y el consejo de ancianos del clan Hyuga no pueda hacer nada, si lo que ella está planeando es lo que creo, esos ancianos desquiciados van a ver su mundo de anarquía caer y voy a verlo en primera fila, y aunque sea problemático será algo digno de ver — Dijo Shikamaru con un deje de oscura satisfacción.

— ¿No habrá repercusión para ella o Suna? — Preguntó Gaara preocupado por la seguridad de su esposa y su aldea.

— _Gaara_ , tu esposa podría pedir mañana los _tesoros_ de las cinco naciones y los Kage junto a los Daimyo los pondrían a sus pies y le darían a ella las _gracias_ por pedirlos y le preguntarían si querría algo más para entregárselo, los todos los Kage están _deseosos por complacer_ a él poderoso _Youkai_ que es nuestro _Emperador_ y su amada " _hermana_ " la _Emperatriz_ de facto es una forma factible de complacerlo, y eso que no saben lo que ella hizo por todos nosotros en la guerra — Señaló Shikamaru con un deje de mofa ante la sola idea de que Konoha se lanzara contra Suna, menos ahora cuando fuera de la firme alianza que tenían, la aldea de la arena tenía una conexión _integra y cercana_ con el reino imperial de la casa de la luna de Oeste, que ni aun ellos a través de los Inuzuka podían reclamar, " _la amada hermana y "Emperatriz" del imperio estrechamente atada a Gaara, el Kazekage de Sunagakure no Okuni y ahora príncipe consorte imperial_ ".

— Y prefiero que sigan sin saberlo, ella no _necesita_ más atención ni la _desea_ — Dijo Gaara de inmediato, incómodo con la posición en la que ella se encontraba, comprendiendo finalmente lo que ella le había dicho una vez " _si los dioses me quieren jugando para ellos, allí estaré en medio de todo_ " ciertamente ella estaba justo en medio de toda aquella atención y lo odiaba profundamente y si era sincero el también pero ambos tendrían que aprender a vivir con eso.

— Ella lo odia con pasión, ya a flagelado duramente a un par de " _damas_ " entrometidas que han señalado su " _pedigrí_ " como ella lo llama, mi querida cuñada es una mujer muy dulce y delicada, pero tiene una lengua afilada y mucha creatividad cuando está furiosa, sin hablar de un carácter que puede meter el temor de Kami en el cuerpo de todos sin siquiera decir una palabra, sean Youkai o no — Dijo Kankuro de acuerdo con su hermano, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la platinada mujer envuelta en una helada y digna furia, reduciendo a polvo bajo sus pies a lady Yuri cuando está en una muestra de completa estupidez quiso atacarla una última vez sin levantar la voz o emitir un solo insulto.

— Ella ciertamente cae en muchos tecnicismos _caninos_ no lo había reflejado hasta ahora o yo no lo había asociado de esa forma — Comento Baki de pasada estirando las largas piernas mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá donde estaba sentado, dándoles una mirada general.

— Su hermano es el un _Inu Daiyoukai_ , por muchos años ella estuvo expuesta a la convivencia rutinaria y estructurada de cómo se vive y se maneja una manada _Inu Youkai_ siendo ella misma la hembra alfa, así que los términos caninos nacen de allí — Explicó Gaara con tranquilidad, recordando alguna de las muchas lecciones que el mismísimo Emperador le había impartido en persona.

— ¿Eso la convierte en una perra? — Preguntó Kankuro de repente y de la nada una pálida y delicada mano decorada con henna, golpeó su cabeza con _fuerza_ y los cuatro hombres se encontraron viendo a Kagome justo detrás de Kankuro con una mirada gélida y el rostro muy serio que prometía los fuegos del infierno, haciendo temblar a Kankuro internamente, ella simplemente podía ser terrorífica cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y en ese momento ella lo aterrorizaba aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente o por su propia voluntad.

— El término correcto es " ** _Hembra Alfa_** " Kankuro, el término " ** _Perra_** " entre Inus se usa entre _compañeros_ en ocasiones " ** _intima/personal_** ", si una hembra le dice así a otra el término es **_insultante_** , y si un macho que no sea el **_compañero_** de la hembra le dice así, es un **_suicidio asistido_** bien sea de la mano hembra en cuestión, de su compañero o de sus familiares hay un abanico reducido de opciones de donde elegir — Dijo Kagome secamente, mientras detrás de ella Temari y Matsuri los miraban condenatoriamente.

— Lo siento — Dijo Kankuro con sinceridad. — ¡Espera! ¿Eso te hace perra de Gaara? — Preguntó y esta vez fue Temari quien lo golpeó " _fuerte_ " haciéndolo ver estrellas frente a sus ojos.

 _— Bruto_ — Dijo Temari apartando el enorme abanico de a cabeza de Kankuro que pareció haber sacado de la nada y se veía dispuesta a usarlo nuevamente en el.

— En realidad _técnicamente_ sí, pero si me llamas alguna vez así, dormirás el _resto de nuestro matrimonio_ con tus cactus **_esposo_** — Advirtió Kagome mirando a los ojos a Gaara, antes de apartar a Temari de Kankuro antes de que matara al pobre titiritero.

— Entendido — Aceptó Gaara de inmediato, demasiado incómodo con el término para usarlo alguna vez, ignorando las sonrisas cómplices de Shikamaru, Baki, Kankuro y Temari, Matsuri estaba dividida entre el sonrojo avergonzado y la indignación por los comentarios de Kankuro y las ganas de imitar a Kagome y a Temari y simplemente "golpearlo".

— Por cierto, la comida está lista — Dijo Temari, dejándose arrastrar por Kagome.

Una semana después Shikamaru y Temari habían regresado a Konoha después de que Kagome se comprometiera formalmente a actuar como vocera del Emperador frente a los Inuzuka y unir finalmente después de quince siglos de separación la sangre y legado de Inu no Taisho antiguo señor del Oeste.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquel día bajo el inclemente sol Gaara caminaba junto a la nueva líder del consejo Lady Tomoe y el resto del consejo de Suna y el Daimyo a través de la gran estructura de concreto y piedra del acueducto elevado sobre el desierto.

— ¿Y los sistemas de seguridad de esta estructura al final cuáles serían? — Preguntó uno de los ancianos abanicándose ausentemente con un fajo de papeles, mientras su rostro se veía enrojecido y empapado de sudor como todos los demás.

— En la parte estructural, este acueducto es tan sólido como una montaña, los hombres de Tazuna, la cuadrilla de Rash y mis muchachos hicieron un trabajo impecable sobre la construcción y a través de toda la extensión de la estructura tenemos puntos de vigilancia para el acueducto y como apoyo a la patrulla fronteriza de Suna — Dijo Alí con su tono hosco, mientras el aludido Rash asentía con seriedad.

— ¿Y si vierten veneno en algún punto del acueducto? — Preguntó Tomoe con calma, observando con interna impresión la estructura.

— Este acueducto tiene un sistema de filtrado con arena, y un sistema de jutsu _especial_ para la detección y neutralización de los venenos, de igual manera el agua se tratará en una planta de tratamiento dentro de los muros Suna, _antes_ de ser enviada a la aldea para el consumo a través de las tuberías — Explicó Gaara con calma sin señalar jamás que ningún veneno vertido sobreviviría la purificación de los sellos de Kagome, aquel _pequeño/gran_ detalle formaba parte del grupo de " _pequeños/grandes_ " detalles que ellos no decían de las cosas que estaban llevando a cabo.

— Un grupo de expertos en tratado de agua vendrá desde Ánima para entrenar a la gente que ustedes elijan para trabajar en la planta de tratamiento — Dijo el Daimyo interviniendo con su ronca y pasiva voz, mientras los consejeros asentían aún extrañados con su presencia, ningún Daimyo en la historia había tomado parte _directa_ y personal en ningún problema de Suna, y este estaba de cuerpo presente en cada proyecto que estaban desarrollando y ellos aún tenían que acostumbrarse a su presencia y pasiva intervención.

— ¿Eso tendrá algún costo? — Preguntó un consejero.

— No, es parte de la ayuda _personal_ de su alteza imperial — Respondió el gigantesco hombre y nadie se molestó en preguntar la razón, esta razón tenía nombre y apellido y era su Kazehime.

— El acueducto estará terminado en tres meses más y la planta de tratamiento ya está a la mitad así que estará listo junto al acueducto — Informó Rash con genuino orgullo y satisfacción de dar aquellas buenas noticias.

— Y el nuevo muro externo está casi listo así que la ampliación de Suna es un hecho — Dijo Ali con genuino orgullo, internamente feliz de ver a Suna surgir finalmente aunque fuera casi al final de su vida, se iría feliz de haber sido parte de eso y de haber tenido la oportunidad de estar en la presencia de aquel milagro de dama a quien sabía muy bien, que Suna debía aquel resurgimiento a la vida.

— Bien, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo a que este proyecto va muy bien y pronto estará listo y operativo — Dijo Lady Tomoe, realmente complacida con lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

— ¿Les parece entonces regresar a la oficina y seguir nuestra reunión allá? — Preguntó uno de los ancianos muy acalorado, de inmediato el grupo aceptó la sugerencia y regresaron a la oficina, para el alivio de todos, incluyendo al Daimyo.

Al llegar Matsuri los guio hacia la sala de juntas donde los esperaba un refrigerio frio ordenando por Kagome, el lugar se sentía muy fresco gracias a el jutsu de refrigeración que Kagome había desarrollado para conservar lo que transportaba en su carromato y que tras varias modificaciones había aplicado en todo el edificio mientras se empezaban a actualizar los sistemas de ventilación arcaicos del lugar; el refrigerio les dio unos minutos de descanso y para aliviar el calor de sus cuerpos antes de lanzarse de lleno a la discusión.

Mientras tanto Kagome por su parte trabajaba aquel día con la cooperativa y revisaba junto a Shiori el proyecto de invernaderos que estaban al máximo de trabajo y producción y que Shiori observaba y estudiaba con distintos grados de asombro y admiración.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara estaba estresado con todo los cambios que estaban manejando en ese momento, pero muy complacido el acueducto y la planta de tratamiento eran casi un hecho, los reportes de los invernaderos eran más que prometedores, al igual que la granja de peces que estaban al máximo de producción y ya necesitaban nuevos tanques donde criar más peces para el consumo interno de Suna y su exportación.

Además Kagome le había estado entregando un nuevo proyecto en conjunto con los criadores, para ampliar la cría de cabras, corderos, vacunos y animales de granja entre otros que ya tenían en Suna en un numero bastante reducido, pero que aún necesitaban desesperadamente una actualización y ampliación para cumplir con las demandas y necesidades de Suna en la que él y el consejo estaban muy interesados también.

Kankuro había guiado a los nómadas con los carromatos que habían terminado y Kagome se había encargado de colocar los jutsus de _espacio/tiempo_ y demás, para hacerlos habitables y al menos la mitad de prácticos y cómodos que el suyo, dos semanas atrás habían estacionado los carromatos en un lote vacío al Sur de la aldea que se había preparado para ese fin y se habían sacado del albergue a las primeras cincuenta familias y Kagome ya le había puesto en las manos un nuevo proyecto habitacional que les daría algo más _sólido_ que los carromatos sin perder la inversión hecha en ellos, pues señaló que podían servir para iniciar una ruta de transporte publico de turistas y nativos que necesitaran viajar entre Konoha y Suna e incluso servir a los Shinobi médicos en las fronteras como unidad medico móvil entre otras ideas más que ella tenía.

La cuadrilla Youkai ya había terminado exitosamente el proyecto para la extracción segura de la masa de agua en el desierto y estaban esperando la finalización de la planta de agua para conectar todas las tuberías correctamente y asegurarse de no dejar tras ellos una falla que pudiera convertirse más adelante en un problema, sabían de sobra la importancia de un buen trabajo además sabían perfectamente que su Emperador no toleraría errores de sus partes en especial en la _Sagrada aldea de Edo_.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara tenía en sus manos la documentación de la _fábrica de maquinarias de Suna_ que ya había conocido antes de la mano de su esposa, entonces estaba todo repleto de los hornos y maquinaria que se necesitaban en la _escuela de profesiones_ y luego había visto como se fabricaban tanques de metal y unos de metal y vidrio con un sistema de tuberías y bombas para los tanques de peces que su esposa había donado a la escuela de profesiones, de la que pronto se ampliaría uno de sus cursos más ambiciosos, la piscicultura o granja de peces; el informe era claro y detallado y explicaba desde los materiales usados hasta la función de cada parte y sus distintos sistemas de seguridad, su esposa no había dejado de colocar sus sistemas de seguridad para asegurarse de que _nadie_ dentro o fuera de la aldea replicara, modificara o usara la maquinaria para algo indebido.

— Kazekage-sama — Llamó Matsuri tras tocar una vez más.

— Adelante — Dijo el preguntándose si había estado tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Matsuri llamar.

— El Daimyo está ya aquí Kazekage-sama — Anuncio Matsuri y el por respuesta solo asintió en clara señal de que le permitiera pasar.

Gaara observó al enorme hombre atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su oficina inclinándose ligeramente para evitar golpear su cabeza con el borde superior del marco de la puerta y no era para menos el hombre media unos dos metros diez o incluso más, la primera vez que lo había visto había sido bastante impresionante para el ver al enorme Hannyo junto a su diminuta y delicada compañera, unos diez centímetros más baja que Kagome por lo que la imagen era definitivamente algo para detenerse a ver, el hombre no tenía la perfección de los Youkai, pero Kagome le había mostrado un álbum de fotos que conservaba de la época en la que ella había estado buscando los fragmentos de la joya y las diferencias entre lo que el había sido a lo que era ahora, era simplemente abismal, lo único que no había cambiado era su tímida personalidad lo cual era todo un contraste con la pequeña masa de energía que era su compañera, la hembra Youkai tenía una energía inagotable y como Kagome solía decir, ellos se complementaban mutuamente, de la misma manera que Gaara y ella se complementaban.

— Buenos días Kazekage-sama — Saludó el Hannyo con su típica aura pasiva rodeándolo como una nube.

— Daimyo Jinenji — Saludó Gaara a su vez haciéndole un ademan invitándolo a sentarse, cosa que hizo con mucho cuidado casi temiendo romper el macizo sillón que había hecho incorporar en su oficina por recomendaciones del Emperador y el Príncipe pensando específicamente en el.

— Espero que su día haya sido tranquilo Kazekage-sama — Dijo Jinenji colocando un par de carpetas sobre el escritorio de Gaara.

— Lo típico de estos días, confío que usted también haya tenido una día agradable — Respondió Gaara seguro de que si Kagome estuviera allí en ese momento, lo habría felicitado muy " _especialmente_ " ante su intento de " _educada cordialidad_ " como ella lo llamaba.

— Oh, si Kazekage-sama gracias, bien hoy tenemos pautado hablar sobre la planta de tratamiento de agua que ya está casi lista y para mañana un grupo de dos Youkai y dos Hannyo estarán llegando a Suna para darle un curso intensivo al grupo de personas postulados por ustedes para esta tarea, el curso tendrá la duración de seis meses ya que sus postulados vienen directo del curso de mantenimiento mecánico que tienen en Suna y con eso nos ahorraremos un año entero de mecánica básica, ellos arrancaran los trabajos en la planta y sus cursos serán tanto teóricos como prácticos sobre la marcha, divididos en plantillas rotativas asegurándonos que siempre hayan trabajadores en la planta mientras un grupo está en teoría y dos grupos en planta recibiendo instrucción practica — Explicaba Jinenji extendiéndole una de las carpetas que había colocado sobre el escritorio, que Gaara abrió inmediatamente y empezó a leer la información con calma mientras escuchaba a Jinenji.

— ¿Este plan de estudio es viable en seis meses? — Preguntó Gaara genuinamente sorprendido, él sabía que los Youkai trabajaban incluso más rápido que ellos y según Kagome ellos trabajaban más rápido que los humanos comunes de su época, pero no sabía que podían instruir a otros en tan poco tiempo.

— Ellos están bien instruidos a pesar de ser un aprendizaje iniciado de forma autodidacta, podríamos tener un par de semanas para pulir un poco lo que falte de mecánica y el resto para el curso especializado que necesitaran para operar las turbinas y sistema de bombeo y filtrado de la planta de tratamiento entre otras cosas, de todos modos Lady Kagome fue bastante clara cuando nos pidió enviar un nuevo grupo relevando a este que está por llegar, para ayudar a reforzar la especialidad de los cursos de Mantenimiento Mecánico y así cubrir lo que les falta y posiblemente impartir nuevos cursos rápidos a los empleados de la planta, ella quiere asegurarse de que las personas empleadas en la planta de tratamiento, estén constantemente informados de los procedimientos para evitar tanto fallas mecánicas, como fallas hombre que pueden ocasionar accidentes, pero eso es un tema más amplio que trataremos una vez tengamos ese tema bien estudiado y planificado — Dijo Jinenji con su habitual temperamento pacifico.

— Ya veo… eso será un buen cambio para Suna y su gente — Accedió Gaara aceptando que aquel tema necesitaba ser discutido con más tiempo para estudiar cada aspecto, así que marcó en su lista mental tocar el tema con su esposa y discutir ambos puntos de vista con más calma para poder comparar y llegar a un acuerdo aceptable con el Diamyo. — Prosiga por favor — Pidió dejando la carpeta a un lado.

— Después de estudiar el proyecto habitacional que nos mostraron pensamos que lo mejor es doblar el número de edificios, después de hacer un nuevo censo en Suna notamos que el margen habitacional era muy cerrado y eventualmente volverían a tener el mismo problema actual, Lady Kagome señalo que ella estaba preparando otros proyectos a futuro y este solo era el inicial para solventar el problema actual, pero entonces no tenía en cuenta que los habitantes de Anima querrían venir a Suna y hacer de ella un lugar turístico teniendo en cuenta que es para nosotros un lugar _sagrado e histórico,_ por lo que es necesario que estén preparados para recibir huéspedes y sus posadas son muy pocas para la afluencia de visitantes, en su mayoría los Youkai o Hanyous viajamos en manada, Shiori y yo apenas tenemos diez cachorros de ellos tres que aún se consideran _niños/cachorros_ entre nosotros y cincuenta nietos entre los seis apareados — Explicó Jinenji con calma, tratando de que el Kazekage se hiciera una idea de lo que significaba una manada en números.

— Ella ya me había comentado esa posibilidad y fuera de su investigación médica ella ha estado trabajando en un proyecto dirigido a abarcar esa posibilidad, ella dijo que convertiríamos a Suna en un gigantesco Oasis… creo que sería de mutuo interés si nos reuniéramos esta noche en nuestra casa para cenar y discutir este punto mejor — Señaló Gaara con calma, tratando de digerir la idea de aquella cantidad de hijos o nietos.

— Si estoy de acuerdo, e igual opino que si lady Kagome tiene un proyecto así, deberíamos construir la cantidad de edificios que ya estamos sugiriendo, pronto se iniciaran nuevas familias y mucha gente querrá volver a Suna o querrá mudarse aquí en busca de nuevas oportunidades — Señaló Jinenji con serenidad. Entonces ambos empezaron a discutir sobre ese punto de forma casual y cuando este se había retirado Gaara aún estaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que Jinenji le había señalado.

Suna estaba creciendo, solo el cambio estructural del muro que la rodeaba era prueba de ello, eso significaba más responsabilidad necesidad de más seguridad y patrullas que se aseguraran de mantener el orden dentro de la aldea, la posibilidad de hacer del lugar un punto turístico lo animaba y preocupaba en partes iguales, por un lado la entrada de dinero ayudaría a mantener a Suna e impulsara no solo el turismo sino también la productividad comercial de la aldea y por otro lado le preocupaba la entrada y salida de tanta gente y el hecho de que Suna no estaba preparada para dejar ir algunas de sus reglas por ejemplo la venta y consumo de licores o la prostitución dentro de sus muros.

— Saludos esposo… ¿Dónde estabas? es la tercera vez que llamo — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole cerrando tras ella, aquel día se veía simplemente deliciosa en un Sari blanco y rojo con bordados color arena.

— Tuve una reunión con Jinenji-san sobre los proyectos de la planta de tratamiento y el proyecto habitacional, quieren ampliarlo y estoy un poco preocupado respecto al tema de convertirnos en un posible punto turístico, la seguridad tendrá que ser mayor y desde ya me niego a cambiar las reglas sobre la prostitución y bebidas alcohólicas — Señalo el mientras ella desplegaba sobre la mesa baja la comida y bebida para ambos escuchándolo atentamente.

— Totalmente de acuerdo contigo querido, no tenemos que cambiar nuestras costumbres en ese aspecto u otro, de hecho son esas costumbres las que nos hacen _únicos_ y con una cultura rica que es lo que atraerá a todos aquí, en cuanto a la seguridad, estaba pensando que fuera de la barrera que ya tenemos deberíamos implementar algo parecido y _mejorado_ de lo que tienen en Anima teniendo en cuenta las debilidades de su propia seguridad que nosotros explotamos cuando entramos a la ciudad imperial — Dijo ella mirándolo una vez terminó de servir todo y empezando a quitarse el velo mientras él le apartaba las manos con delicadeza y terminaba de quitárselo él antes de ayudarla a sentarse sobre los cojines que ella ya había colocado en el suelo para ellos, antes de hacer lo propio.

— ¿Has pensado en ello entonces? — Preguntó aliviado de que ella entendiera su punto, mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda que ella siempre traía con ella para aquella labor, viéndola hacer lo mismo.

— Si Shippo me dejó claro que los Youkai y habitantes de las tierras salvajes querrían venir a Suna, creo que enviaré una nota a Sesshomaru para preguntarle si me dejaría estudiar sus sistemas de seguridad para ver si puedo hacer algo parecido aquí, a cambio compartiré con él las mejoras que haga para que no vuelvan a tener una brecha de seguridad como la que nosotros hicimos… de todos modos él sabe que yo siempre seré una brecha de seguridad en cualquier protección que ellos tengan al igual que él siempre será una brecha de seguridad para nosotros, pero el confía en mi como yo en él, ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi idea? — Preguntó ella sirviéndole té negro frio con limón.

— Creo que es una buena idea y es justa para ambas partes, no le diremos al consejo hasta que sea un hecho, eventualmente ellos empezaran a poner trabas a todo y es mejor que no vean el futuro turístico de la aldea venir, sino hasta que este sobre ellos y no puedan detener el avance de la aldea, ellos no tienen problemas con el sabotaje interno — Dijo el sintiéndose más calmado, recordándose a sí mismo que habían muchas formas de mantener la aldea segura y libre de los vicios que había en otras aldeas más liberales.

— Aunque quiero que tengas en cuenta que hay algunas cosas que si podemos introducir en Suna que suponen sana diversión para todos — Dijo Kagome minutos después de darle vueltas a la idea que se estaba asentando en su mente, ella sabía que de plano Gaara no aceptaría la vida disoluta de otras aldeas en Suna y ella estaba más que de acuerdo, pero había que ofrecer algo a los turistas e incluso a las buenas gentes de Suna como medio de diversión.

— ¿Por ejemplo? — Preguntó el con curiosidad, ella siempre tenía una idea que añadir.

— En Konoha, hay cines, teatros, e incluso una ópera, nosotros podríamos tener eso también y de esa forma impulsar la parte _cultural_ , Suna tiene su propia música, e historias que contar, cada caravana cardinal tiene una variación en cuanto a la música y danza y eso es algo que tenemos que sentirnos orgullosos de mostrarle al mundo, ninguna aldea tiene una cultura tan rica y nutrida como la nuestra, tenemos bebidas no alcohólicas que son una aventura al paladar y un sinfín de platos que ofrecer, los Youkai no son de tomar para embriagarse y de echo nuestro licor no les haría absolutamente nada, solo el licor que fabrican ellos mismos es capaz de ponerlos _alegres_ — Explicaba ella gesticulando con las manos mirándolo con los ojos brillantes ante la sola idea de tener aquellas cosas en Suna.

— Y eso eventualmente vendría a significar una escuela cultural en Suna — Señaló Gaara viendo muy bien hacia donde quería llegar su esposa.

— Claro… y tal vez un curso especializado en cocina de Suna y comida Youkai en la escuela — Respondió ella sin avergonzarse o irse por las ramas.

— Eso sería bueno para todos, Suna es un pueblo orgulloso de su cultura — Comentó el disfrutando de su cordero picante por mucho su plato favorito aunque con su talentosa esposa él tenía muchos platos favoritos de donde elegir.

— Ya verás amor, algún día Suna será un hermoso Oasis en el desierto y cuidaremos de él y de sus habitantes, hasta que se harten de nosotros y nos saquen de aqui a patadas — Dijo ella sonriéndole mientras el sentía su pecho expandirse casi dolorosamente ante los sentimientos que ella evocaba en él.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella noche recibieron a el Daimyo y a su compañera y tras una tranquila cena, discutieron varios puntos y Kagome les presentó un viejo proyecto en el que ella había estado trabajando a la par de los planos del acueducto y lo discutieron por horas sacando pros y contras y tras algunas modificaciones estructurales Jinenji y Shiori aprobaron por completo el proyecto.

— Estas tan pensativo… ¿Sabes que si no estás de acuerdo con algo puedes rechazarlo verdad? Sé que Shiori y Jinenji no se ofenderán, y no quiero que te sientas obligado o que estén cambiando las cosas demasiado para ti, de verdad yo…

— Kagome… no es eso, es que aún me es difícil de creer que las cosas se proyecten tan bien, casi espero que los problemas aparezcan, Suna nunca ha tenido suerte. — Señaló el pasando su manos por sus cabellos rojos despeinándolos aún más.

— Oh pero _Edo_ y _Tokio_ fueron puntos _importantes_ en la historia, muy ricas en vegetación y vida silvestre, aun en mi época cuando ya habíamos echado abajo la mayoría de los bosques que no fueron declarados sagrados, hubo mucha suerte aquí Gaara, está regresando y pasando ahora y si algún problema toca nuestra puerta, entonces contestaremos _juntos_ esposo hoy mañana y siempre estas atado a mí, sin escapatoria — Dijo ella pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Gaara y abrazándose a él colocando su mejilla sobre su pecho desnudo justo sobre su corazón acelerado.

— No es como si yo estuviera muy interesado en _escapar_ esposa — Dijo el deslizando sus manos por la espalda cubierta por el suave y delgado material de su bata y hundiendo sus dedos en sus largas hebras. Antes de inclinarse y levantarla rodeando las largas piernas de Kagome alrededor de su cintura y caminado con ella hacia la cama — Vamos _esposa_ … esta noche veremos que tan bien puedo darte un _masaje_ o si necesito algo de _estudio y practica_ — Agregó el con la voz cargada de oscura intención.

— Oh… — Murmuro ella temblando de anticipación ligeramente aferrada a él, y el no pudo más que sonreír con masculina satisfacción, de saber que solo con sus palabras podía ponerla en ese estado de excitación tal que el casi podía saborear su deseo por él.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	26. Cap 26: Clan, Familia, manada

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Saber que él la vio alguna vez como posible pareja, me irrita en demasía más puedo entender de alguna forma su manera de pensar, él es un canino y era lógico que se inclinara a buscar a la hembra alfa más poderosa y esa es sin duda alguna Kagome, sus palabras despertaron esa parte posesiva en mí que apareció con la llegada de ella a mi vida y se fortaleció con cada contacto, cada roce y cada palabra que intercambiamos antes de casarnos, luego de tenerla, de arder en la intimidad de su cuerpo y márcala con mi esencia esa parte de mí se volvió lo suficientemente poderosa para ser imposible de ignorar, y esa noche tras estar a solas no pude ni quise evitar poseerla hasta agotarnos mutuamente en mi básica necesidad de reforzar mi reclamo sobre ella…_

 _La fidelidad de los amigos que hizo hace tantos siglos no deja de asombrarme, solo ella pudo haber hecho amistades y forjado lazos lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir quince siglos de ausencia, muchos quisieran poder tener esa cualidad yo por ejemplo quisiera haber tenido una mínima parte de ese don, sin embargo la tengo a ella y no la cambiaría por nada._

 _Ver las cosas que una vez me mostró plasmadas en papel, ahora en fases avanzadas y algunas a finales de su sólida construcción es algo increíblemente esperanzador, yo lo siento así porque se lo que ella busca con sus ideas y lo que estas significaran para todos… pero me pregunto ¿Cómo se siente ella al ver sus ideas cobrar vida? Se lo preguntaré y me aseguraré de que ella sienta nuestro agradecimiento por lo que está haciendo por todos nosotros, por mí, no deseo que ella pudiera sentir que de alguna u otra forma la estamos usando…_

 _No, de alguna forma le mostraré que estamos humildemente agradecidos por esto que ella ha logrado, aunque algo me dice que ella al igual que no esperó reconocimiento alguno en la última batalla recreada en esas planchas gigantes de plata que vi en el palacio, no esperaba ni espera nada a cambio de lo que a hecho por nosotros… ella es así y no puedo evitar desearla o amarla más de lo que lo hago"_

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 26: Clan, Familia, manada.**

* * *

Kagome miraba la misiva con incredulidad y casi con un aire de muda alegría rodeándola, desde donde podían verla, Gaara, Baki, Kankuro y Shikamaru mientras leía con calma el contenido del pergamino, finalmente Kagome echo la cabeza atrás y rio de buena gana a la vez que gruesas lagrimas rodaban de la comisura de sus ojos deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas haciéndola ver dolorosamente frágil en ese momento.

— _Oh Inuyasha_ , tu soberano tonto, idiota, cabeza dura, terco y condenado bruto… Si no te hubieras dejado guiar por tu estúpido orgullo, si hubieras dejado al pasado y a los muertos ir en paz, esto habría sucedido entonces y no quince siglos después baka, baka, baka — Dijo por lo bajo agitando la carta con sello imperial, mirando sin ver el techo de piedra bajo el que estaba.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Gaara limpiando con extrema delicadeza las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras la atraía hacia él y ella hundía su rostro en su pecho, la acción era tan _íntima_ que los otros hombres se sintieron incomodos de presenciar aquella escena a pesar de no haber nada vejatorio en ella.

— Si… discúlpame, discúlpenme todos es que… Esto tenía que haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo Gaara, Inuyasha fue mi amigo pero era… terco, orgulloso y mucho más en vez de entender lo que Sesshomaru hizo por el entonces él estaba enfrascado en el pasado en el odio y eso solo los separó más… y cuando él me falló después de haber jurado protegerme casi costándome la vida, Sesshomaru decidió que él no tenía la _lealtad u honor_ requerida en un Inu y renegó completamente de él, en cambio el me reclamó a mi como su hermana considerando que en cambio para ser humana yo tenía todas esas cualidades de sobra y me salvó… Inuyasha acabó con la posibilidad de unirse a su clan como se esperaba, fuera Hanyou o no, el nunca entendió que Sesshomaru no lo rechazó por que era un Hanyou, solo le dio tiempo de crecer lejos de una corte viciada que lo habría matado al instante sin importar la protección de Irasue-sama o de Sesshomaru, el sin embargo se llenó de odio por lo que le negaron, como un niño malcriado a quien le niegan un juguete y se niega a ver las razones y no quiso entender que entonces era para salvar su vida, mientras Sessh no lo reclamara como su hermano la corte no pediría su cabeza porque no estaría en la línea de sucesión y mientras Sesshomaru reclamara públicamente su vida, para sí mismo ninguno podía matarlo porque sería una gran ofensa que solo pagarían con muerte. — Explicó ella con claridad aunque en su voz podía adivinarse las lágrimas, la tristeza que aun tantos siglos después aquello le causaba.

— Entonces no fue más que su culpa — Señaló Gaara sosteniéndola contra el acariciando su espalda y levantando su rostro hacia el de él, aliviado de ver que ella ya no estaba llorando solo estaba genuinamente afligida, era fácil olvidar que aunque habían pasado siglos desde aquellos acontecimientos, para ella solo habían sido un puñado de años.

— Lo se… pero su hijo, sus descendientes pagaron su estupidez y ahora finalmente esto podrá arreglarse, espero que ese idiota y su padre puedan descansar en paz — Suspiró ella con un deje de amenaza floja que solo los hizo sonreír, era obvio que su enorme corazón no le permitía odiar al que había sido su amigo e incluso amar a alguien que nunca conoció.

— Entonces vas a hacerlo — Señaló Gaara con calma, sabiendo que tendrían que informarles al consejo por otro lado esta era una " _orden/petición_ " del emperador y ninguno podía desatender su llamado, así que no tenía que preocuparse por alguna discusión cerrada con el consejo explicando las razones del porque tenían que hacer aquello.

— Si amor… yo misma forcé la mano de Sesshomaru en esto y estoy más que dispuesta a unir a las manadas de una vez, el legado del gran Inu no Taisho no puede seguir regado en el mundo de forma salvaje, eventualmente será peligroso para ellos mismos — Dijo ella con una nota de fiera seguridad.

Más allá los tres hombres escuchaban y observaban la interacción en respetuoso silencio.

 **===E S D D===**

Dos semanas después el colorido carromato de Kagome atravesaba las puertas de Konoha después de pasar los controles de rigor hasta el edificio del Hokage, donde después de varias horas de reunión se finiquitaron algunos detalles importantes referente a la reunión con el Clan Inuzuka, un pendiente más de Kagome y el interés de Konoha en varios intercambios comerciales con Suna.

Mientras avanzaban a paso lento por el camino principal del complejo, Gaara sostenía la delicada mano de su esposa en la suya mientras entraban a la casa principal del clan Inuzuka, la entrada del lugar estaba adornada con estatuas de grandes y feroces Inus en guardia, tallados con sumo detalle en piedra blanca iluminados con antorchas.

Aquella noche Kagome vestía un Sari formal especialmente hecho para la ocasión repleto de los símbolos asociados a la casa de la luna, las tierras del Oeste y Suna con los colores rojo sangre, arena y purpura sobre la prístina seda blanca un obsequio especial de parte de Gaara, junto a sus elaboradas alhajas de plata, su largo y elaborado velo era una obra de arte en si misma con la media luna echa de cristales y bordados en purpura clarísimo sobre el desierto bordado en hilos de seda blanca y crema.

Kakashi y Tsunade cerraban la comitiva de cuatro y los acompañaban en tenso silencio, ninguno de ellos tenía muy claro lo que estaba por suceder y les preocupaba que de alguna forma los Inuzuka pudieran ofender a la " _Emperatriz de facto_ " y Kazehime, pues de todos los clanes de Konoha ellos eran por mucho los más salvajes, según lady Kagome los que más conectados a sus bestias internas estaban, sea lo que fuera que eso significara.

Al cruzar las gruesas puertas dobles custodiadas por las exquisitas estatuas de los Inu en guardia, todos ellos pudieron ver al clan en pleno con sus manadas domésticas, esperando la llegada del Kazekage y su Kazehime, por primera vez Tsunade y Kakashi los veía a todos vestidos de punta en blanco.

— Sean bienvenidos a nuestra humilde residencia — Saludó la matriarca del clan, vestida con sus mejores galas. — Hokage-sama, Lady Tsunade, Kazekage-sama, Kazehime-sama — Añadió la mujer midiendo visualmente a Kagome, tras los saludos habituales, Kagome se adelantó quedando frente a la mujer.

— Saludos Lady Inuzuka traigo ante usted una ofrenda a su santuario y es mi más anhelado deseo la reunión del vínculo formal de las manadas — Dijo Kagome formalmente extendiéndole a la dama el antiguo Rosario que estuvo en el cuello de Inuyasha y fue lo único que había quedado de el en su empeño de seguir a Kikyo al otro mundo.

— Nuestro clan acepta humildemente su ofrenda Lady Kagome — Dijo la mujer mirando con genuina sorpresa y reverencia lo que ella les estaba ofreciendo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que aquello era y guiándola hasta el Santuario dedicado a Tsukuyomi-sama custodiado también con enormes Inu tallados en piedra blanca.

Allí vigilada de cerca por Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi y el clan Inuzuka en pleno, Kagome depositó con suavidad el rosario del padre fundador del clan Inuzuka y recitó una pequeña ceremonia en honor a Tsukuyomi y por el descanso del alma de Inuyasha, los presentes la vieron unir sus manos en una silenciosa plegaria ofreciendo también una cuenta de cristal rosado prendida a una cadena de plata, mientras parecía brillar levemente bajo la enorme luna llena que reinaba en el cielo aquella noche.

Tras eso fue ejecutada una elaborada ceremonia de té, tras lo cual uno a uno fue presentándose el clan Inuzuka en pleno.

— ¿Por qué el _Emperador_ quiere contactarnos _ahora_ y no antes? — Preguntó mucho después la líder de aquella manada silenciando a todos con la pregunta que todos se hacían desde el momento de recibir la misiva del emperador.

— La historia entre Inuyasha y Lord Sesshomaru siempre fue muy complicada, desde la concepción hasta la forma como el eligió morir; ambos tenían ideas opuestas de lo que la _lealtad y honor_ significan, me temo que Inuyasha jamás maduró lo suficiente para desarrollar la verdadera _lealtad y honor_ que un Inuyoukai representaba entonces, y representa ahora — Explicó Kagome con calma recordando a su terco amigo.

— ¿Cómo puede saber usted eso, como puede saber que nuestro ancestro falló y no el emperador? — Preguntó la mujer con un borde de rudeza, obviamente ofendida con lo que las palabras de Kagome insinuaban, logrando que Gaara Tsunade y Kakashi se tensaran incómodamente y el resto del clan gruñera por lo bajo tan ofendidos como su matriarca.

— ¿Conoce usted la historia de Inuyasha y la batalla contra Naraku lady Inuzuka? — Preguntó Kagome sin ofenderse por las reacciones de la mujer y su clan, estos eran los descendientes de su amigo tenían que heredar algo, y su terrible personalidad se había diluido pero no había desaparecido por completo y sospechaba que jamás lo haría.

— Por supuesto, el lucho junto a la Shikon no miko, un monje pervertido, una Taijiya y el señor de las tierras del Oeste — Respondió ella con orgullo evidente.

— En efecto, el monje pervertido y la Taijiya fueron los ancestros de los fundadores de Suna, el señor de las tierras del Oeste su medio hermano mayor, el Inu Daiyoukai y _Emperador Regente_ y la Shikon no miko es la persona que está frente a usted esta noche — Dijo Kagome ganándose una mirada de completa incredulidad, tanto de la mujer como de su clan, porque el Hokage y Lady Tsunade ya estaban informados.

— Imposible, eso fue hace más de diez siglos — Dijo la mujer sin poder creerlo.

— Fueron _quince siglos_ exactos y de alguna forma termine aquí y no pienso explicar cómo sucedió eso, Sesshomaru y su hermano no pudieron dejar las asperezas de lado, había mucho mas que desacuerdos entre ambos, y la familia de Ai-san se negó a dejarnos cuidar de Inumaru el hijo de Inuyasha. En esos días Sesshomaru era demasiado orgulloso para reclamarlo, además la familia estaba devastada con la muerte de su única hija durante el parto y habría sido una crueldad sin límites quitarles lo único que quedaba de su única hija — Explicó ella con calma mirando a la matriarca boquear perpleja ante el conocimiento que ella mostraba sobre la historia interna de su clan.

— ¿Porque ahora? — Preguntó la mujer con un claro deje de rudeza y confusión, mirándola fijamente buscando entender.

— Por que más vale tarde que _nunca_ , porque ustedes son _manada_ , familia, y el apenas acaba de enterarse de que sobrevivieron durante su ausencia en este mundo, porque son parte de su padre el gran _Inu no Taisho_ , y de él, porque ya es tiempo de cerrar el círculo vicioso que inició hace más de quince siglos y hay que darle paz a los muertos, _es hora_ , él ha dado el primer paso y ahora les toca a ustedes decidir si quieren está reunión o no — Dijo ella con serenidad mirando a la mujer fijamente.

— ¿Y envío a la hembra Alfa? — Preguntó la mujer mirándola fijamente comprendiendo tardíamente la posición de la mujer frente a ella.

— En efecto, yo soy la hembra Alfa del clan — Respondió ella con calma.

— ¿Condiciones? — Preguntó.

— Ninguna más que las esperadas, Sesshomaru es un _Inu Youkai puro_ en toda regla, de la vieja escuela, y lo único que espera de ustedes es su _respeto_ hacia su Alfa y que sean _leales y honorables_ , que lleven su legado como clan Inu y parte del clan de Inu no Taisho del Oeste con orgullo y no comentan los mismos errores de Inuyasha en el pasado — Explicó Kagome con calma, tras ella los Kage miraban aquella reunión con interés al igual que Tsunade.

— _El respeto se gana_ — Siseó la mujer con sequedad mientras tras ella la manada gruñía su acuerdo.

— _Y él lo ganó_ , la primera vez que pudo matar a su medio hermano con suma facilidad frente a mis ojos y _eligió_ no hacerlo, cuando en vez de eso se dedicó a aparecer de vez en cuando ante nosotros con la _excusa_ de quitarle _Tessaiga_ , _enseñándole_ en cambio a usar la espada sin que él se diera cuenta, porque Kami sabe que Inuyasha era terco como una mula y orgulloso hasta la muerte, sin hablar que fue su ataque combinado al mío el que destruyó a Naraku, ambos salvamos este mundo entonces y jamás reclamamos nada, y aún hoy no tenemos la intención de hacerlo — Dijo Kagome fríamente haciendo callar a todos de inmediato incluso haciendo que los Inu gimotearan por lo bajo ante su fría ira que pesaba sobre ellos castigando la insolencia de la mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Él le enseñó a pelear? — Preguntó la mujer desconcertada. — Pero eso no está escrito en ninguna bitácora de nuestro clan

— Por supuesto que no, sólo Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru y yo fuimos testigos de eso, nadie más fuera del circulo interno comprendería jamás lo que sucedía entre ambos, la relación entre ellos era una que no todo el mundo podía comprender — Contestó Kagome con calma retrayendo su ira dentro de sí misma compactándola para usarla en algo más productivo. — ¿Que dice Lady Inuzuka, está dispuesta a reconectar lazos con la rama principal de su clan, o prefiere seguir como están, salvajes e ignorando por completo su verdadera historia y legado, sin descubrir su verdadero potencial? — Preguntó Kagome extendiéndole un colgante en forma de media luna púrpura con una delicada filigrana de plata abrazando toda la superficie en un intrincado bordado.

— _Somos una sola manada_ — Dijo la mujer inclinándose ante ella mientras Kagome le colocaba el colgante con la media luna púrpura por la cabeza.

— _Reconocerás_ a esta lady Kagome y a Lord Sesshomaru como los Alfa desde ésta noche y la promesa de tu ancestro revivirá en ti y en tu estirpe — Dijo Kagome con ceremonia su voz cargada de poder y sus ojos refulgiendo con una luz etérea y su misma piel iluminándose levemente dándole un aire aún más etéreo que de costumbre y menos mortal, en esos momentos ella era la imagen de un ser de luz espiritual ante todos ellos y estar en su presencia tocaba profundamente algo en ellos que llevaba lagrimas a sus ojos, mas no era tristeza, ni simple felicidad era algo mucho más profundo que eso, podían casi sentir una energía poderosa estirándose y enlazándose entre ellos y la dama y ellos no podían más que sentirse regocijados por la atadura, ella no les estaba poniendo una correa estaba imprimando a la manada abriendo su corazón a ellos y ellos encontraban que no podían sino hacer lo mismo.

— _Ustedes son nuestros Alfa, mi lady_ — Aceptó la mujer, con una profunda reverencia mostrándole el cuello descubierto que Kagome tocó mientras tras la matriarca Inuzuka su clan la siguió inclinándose ante la hembra Alfa.

— Levántense entonces ustedes orgullosos hijos de Inuyasha del clan Setsuna, hijo de Lady Izayoi princesa de Setsuna y lord Inu no Taisho antiguo señor del Oeste y medio hermano de Lord Sesshomaru, señor de las tierras del Oeste, príncipe de la casa de la luna, emperador y Daiyoukai del clan Inu plateado, hijos de Tsukuyomi-sama — Finalizó ella elevando más el poder que crepitaba alrededor de ella y dándoles a su vez una respetuosa venía. Entonces uno a uno los Inu compañeros del clan levantaron sus cabezas y aullaron con fuerza haciéndola sonreír. — Ustedes también son manada chicos — Dijo ella sonriendo levemente ante el despliegue y uno a uno los inus domésticos se acercaron a ella rodeándolas y bañándose con su luz y su aura reconociéndola como hembra Alfa y señora de todos ellos ante las atónitas miradas de sus acompañantes y las indulgentes miradas del clan Inuzuka que reconocían lo que los caninos estaban haciendo.

Tras eso el ambiente se volvió más relajado y todos se lanzaban sobre la matriarca para ver de cerca el regalo de la casa de la luna al clan o se acercaban curiosos a ver de cerca a la legendaria mujer que había luchado junto al padre fundador, todos preguntándose cómo era posible que aun viviera, decidiendo por unanimidad que la mujer debía ser inmortal.

— Todos esos nombres y títulos — Dijo Tsunade con exagerado horror dándole un buen trago al Sake en su mano.

— Un protocolo tedioso pero necesario — Concedió Kagome aceptando una bebida fría de las manos de Gaara. — Gracias — Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que a su manera el correspondió.

— Se ve muy bien conservada para tener algo más de quince siglos — Comento Kakashi en broma, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gaara y Tsunade.

— Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba Hokage-sama — Murmuró Kagome encogiéndose de hombros y observando al clan viendo en ellos a su querido amigo, sus rasgos e incuso su terrible carácter, sintiendo mucha nostalgia por los viejos tiempos y no por primera vez sintiendo el peso de todos esos siglos que habían pasado sobre sus delicados hombros.

— Te vez agotada — Señaló Gaara viendo el agotamiento en sus ojos.

— Toma mucha energía re-conectar los lazos espirituales que han sido cortados tanto tiempo, sin hablar de la ceremonia al templo de Tsukuyomi-sama — Reconoció Kagome con un suspiro agotado, sabiendo que Gaara estaba demasiado pendiente de ella para atreverse a mentir y decir que estaba bien, su amado esposo cuidaba mucho de ella, tal vez demasiado.

— ¿Eso era la luz? — Dijo Kakashi perplejo recordando la luz que la había rodeado.

— ¿De verdad creyeron que esto fueron solo palabras? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja haciendo un ademan general abarcando toda la reunión donde los Inuzuka ahora compartían con la manada. — Como señora de la casa de la luna y sacerdotisa estoy en la _responsabilidad_ de conectar el mundo _espiritual_ con este mundo, _soy física y espiritualmente la conexión entre ambos_ , mucho más aun cuando estamos hablando de un clan Inu, la casa de la luna siempre fue la más favorecida por Tsukuyomi-sama pues estos eran su sangre y porque el también creó a los Inu plateados, y a la mayoría de los espíritus caninos, Inari-sama a los Kitsune y así van — Explicó ella, sin prestarle atención a los Inuzuka cerca de ella que escuchaban con atención.

— ¿Podemos retirarnos entonces? — Preguntó Gaara, viéndola con atención, ella no estaba por desmayarse ni nada pero él podía ver que el estrés de los últimos días entre sus deberes como Kazehime, el viaje y está reunión estaban cobrándole en ese momento mostrándola ante el más frágil que nunca.

— En cuanto Lady Inuzuka de sus propias plegarias a Tsukuyomi-sama y sus ofrendas, estará el círculo correctamente cerrado y podremos irnos, la próxima reunión será en presencia de Sesshomaru y yo solo estaré de adorno, o al menos eso espero — Masculló lo último más para sí misma que para el resto aun así Gaara sonrió ante aquel desliz eso solo le decía lo agotada que ella estaba.

Minutos después tras cumplirse el ritual completo Kagome se retiró junto a Gaara, Tsunade y Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué el tardó tanto? — Pregunto Kakashi de pronto rompiendo el silencio que los había acompañado durante todo el camino.

— Eres descendiente indirecto de Inuyasha, ¿Sabes eso? — Respondió en cambio Kagome sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Preguntó el curioso su abuela había sido una Inuzuka pero no había forma en que ella pudiera saber eso.

— Soy la _hembra alfa_ de la manada principal, solo Sesshomaru está por encima de mí en cuanto a caninos y me refiero a _todos_ los caninos incluso aquellos que a pesar de ser descendiente de Inus tienen un espíritu guía de _Okami_ lo cual es tu caso Kakashi-san, supongo que es el Karma de Inuyasha que uno de sus descendientes tenga el espíritu de un Okami, Kami-sama sabe cuántas peleas tuvo sin motivo con el pobre Koga. Respondiendo a tu pregunta _La sangre llama_ — Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros rosando su cuerpo con el de Gaara.

— Entonces puedes rastrear a todos los descendientes por la sangre — Señaló Tsunade pensativa su lado científico golpeando con fuerza tratando de explicar como ella podía rastrear sangre sin tomar muestras ni nada.

— Técnicamente, fuera de eso hay un alto factor _espiritual_ , los hijos de Tsukuyomi se sienten muy diferentes de lo de Inari y los otros Dioses, por eso Usumaki Naruto se siente diferente de los Inuzuka, siendo el _Avatar de Kurama-kun_ nacido en un clan favorecido por _Inari-sama_. — Respondió Kagome, sorprendiéndolos por su forma de hablar del poderoso y terrible Kyubi en el cuerpo de Naruto. — Ahora era el momento adecuado Kakashi-san, Sesshomaru no sabía que habían sobrevivido y como dije, él es un perro de la vieja escuela orgulloso y terco como él solo puede serlo y siendo el " _Daiyoukai_ " creo que tiene sobradas razones para ello, además era más _mi_ trabajo que el suyo reconectar los lazos entre los miembros de las mandas siendo quien soy y lo que soy no habría podido hacerlo sin mí. — Respondió ella finalmente mirando de reojo a Kakashi.

— Entiendo que sea la hembra alfa pero ¿Por qué usted y no antes de hoy? — Preguntó nuevamente.

— La primera vez que vine a Konoha yo no sabía que la manada aún existía, descubrirme ante los Inuzuka no habría hecho más que colocarnos a ambos en una posición bastante comprometida. Ellos habrían estado _obligados_ a _protegerme y servirme_ aun sin la manada principal en este mundo y yo habría estado _obligada a protegerlos_ por que seguiría siendo la hembra alfa, por eso no pudo ser antes — Respondió ella con calma eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras — Dentro de la manada es la hembra la que da a luz a los cachorros, la que se encarga de que todos estén alimentados, vestidos calzados y sanos, la que mantiene a la familia unida, el macho alfa y todos los machos deben protegerla y proveer, la muerte de la hembra Alfa es la muerte de la manada, aun así a la hora de luchar los dos hacen un frente unido, por eso principalmente la labor recaía en mí, fuera de eso ya les explique que soy el puente la " _Conexión_ " del mundo físico y el espiritual y estuve quince siglos perdida en el tiempo hasta ahora, que he vuelto a reconectarme con los Youkai tomando una vez más el papel de alfa y las responsabilidades que me corresponden. — Finalizó con calma.

— Es un protocolo muy extraño y creo que va a tomar un tiempo en entender todo esto. — Admitió Kakashi comprendiendo lo que ella explicaba y entendiendo perfectamente el riesgo de la perdida de aquella mujer para aquel mundo y todos ellos.

— Y yo que creía que mi historia familiar era extraña con eso de mi abuela siendo _Jinchuriki_ y todo eso — Señaló Tsunade con sorna.

— Aquí nos despedimos, mañana podremos reunirnos para discutir lo que tenemos en agenda Kakashi-san — Dijo Gaara deteniéndose frente a la embajada donde estaban hospedados durante su estadía, Kagome se había negado al hotel de lujo que Konoha había ofrecido alegando que era la misma mujer de siempre y otro " _maldito titulo_ " no cambiaba a la persona que era y luego le había dicho a Temari que ni ella quería escucharla haciendo el amor con Shikamaru, ni ella quería escucharla a ella con Gaara y habían decidido que la embajada era la solución más lógica, Kagome había anexado su protección personal edificio entonces señalándole a Temari que ella y Shikamaru estarían salvo dentro del lugar si alguna vez necesitaran de un refugio dentro de la aldea.

 **===E S D D===**

— Gr.. gracias.. por s..su asistencia Ka..zekage-sama Kazehime-sama — Decía Hinata Hyuga aquella noche junto a Neji Hyuga vestidos formalmente, después del compromiso oficial entre ambos.

— Es un honor acompañarlos Lady Hyuga, Lord Hyuga — Respondió Gaara con calmada diplomacia.

— Esta muy hermosa lady Hinata-san, Lord Neji… _Cuídense_ mucho por favor — Dijo Kagome viendo a la hermosa e impactante pareja, si bien no le sentaba muy bien la consanguinidad entre ambos comprendía muy bien la necesidad de aquella unión y como aquello eventualmente liberaría al clan del yugo bajo el que estaban, el ejemplo de ese yugo podía verlo claramente a través de la banda de seda negra que cubría la frente y el sello maldito de Neji Hyuga, al que sádicamente alguien había bautizado con su nombre " _pájaro enjaulado/Kagome_ " una blasfemia en sí misma, teniendo en cuenta que ella había creado aquel clan accidentalmente y nunca deseo para ellos una aberración así.

— Cuidaré bien de ella — Dijo Neji sin ofenderse, él sabía que la dama frente a él estaba siendo sincera cuando pedía que ambos se cuidaran.

— ¿Crees que todo irá bien entre ellos? — Preguntó Gaara mientras veía a la pareja recién comprometida alejarse.

— Creo que pueden lograrlo, ambos se ven comprometidos a hacer que funcione, además hay una conexión profunda entre ellos — Respondió Kagome viendo a la pareja ser detenida por un anciano a lo lejos.

 **===E S D D===**

Sesshomaru observó el lugar en lúgubre silencio detallando cada rincón de la aldea desde los rostros tallados a la montaña hasta el círculo perfecto lleno de edificios y rodeados de bosque lleno de árboles saludables que orgullosos estiraban sus brazos al cielo.

— Así que esta es la famosa Konoha — Dijo Shippo junto a él bebiendo de la imagen frente a él.

— Si no les importa podríamos aterrizar de una vez, Rin está agotada — Dijo Rin sostenida en brazos por su compañero.

— Hnnn — Dijo Sesshomaru guiándolos hacia la entrada principal donde podía ver a un nutrido grupo de personas y entre ellos a su querida hermana.

— Sean bienvenidos a Konoha — Saludó Kakashi al pequeño grupo, viendo por primera vez al imponente emperador que lo atravesó con su inhumana mirada sintiendo que al igual que la Kazehime este podía ver profundamente dentro de su misma alma.

— Es un placer para nosotros conocer finalmente a la aldea oculta entre las hojas — Respondió Shippo como siempre tomando el papel de vocero del grupo.

— OIIIIII ERES UN KYUBIIIII — Grito alguien haciendo palidecer a la mitad de la comitiva de recepción, mientras la otra mitad bajaban la mirada mortificados y abochornados.

Para la sorpresa de todos el Kyubi plateado y " _Príncipe Regente_ " dirigió una mirada divertida al escandaloso Naruto que estaba siendo asfixiado por Sakura en aquel momento y le dedico una sonrisa llena de traviesa malicia.

 _— ¡Déjalo ir mujer!_ — Ordenó Shippo secamente y con calma apareciendo frente a Naruto mientras Sakura obedecía a regañadientes y mirándolo con fija atención, antes rebuscar entre los pliegues de sus ropas y encontrando lo que buscaba, colocar una hoja sobre los rubios cabellos de Naruto y con un ligero " _plof_ " transformarlo ante los atónitos ojos de todos en una versión en " _miniatura_ " del tamaño de un potrillo del terrible Kyubi que conocían. — Kurama no baka… así que esto fue lo que te pasó — Escucharon que murmuro el Kyubi plateado.

— **jejejeje Ho...hola Shippo-Sensei** — Respondió Kurama con obvio bochorno para sorpresa y espanto de los habitantes de Konoha.

— Hnnn… ya nos pondremos al día… baka-deshi — Dijo Shippo con marcada malicia haciendo temblar en sus zapatos a todos.

— Luego arreglaras cuentas con tu pupilo _Kitsune_ , ahora tu hermana está agotada termina de cumplir con las formalidades — Ordenó Sesshomaru haciendo sonreír a Rin y a Kagome que estaba entre el grupo que los recibía.

Finalmente tras aquella primera impresión, la familia imperial ingresó a Konoha bajo los murmullos curiosos y emocionados de los habitantes de la aldea, algunos estaban aterrados del Kitsune plateado y muchos más sentían mucha curiosidad por él y su grupo, más aun cuando veían la deferencia que hacían hacia la Kazehime de Suna, quien habían descubierto aquel día era para sus efectos la Emperatriz de facto.

— Todo va a estar bien Sesshomaru, solo recuerda que ellos no saben lo que es estar frente al macho Alfa de la manada o un Youkai ya que estamos, así que por favor te agradeceré de corazón que no te ofendas si cometen errores, ellos están en proceso de aprendizaje y por favor trata de no ofenderlos, igual que tu ellos tienen su orgullo Inuyasha les heredó un poco de su elocuente personalidad — Advirtió Kagome caminando junto a Gaara, aquella noche mientras caminaban con calma hacia el complejo de los Inuzuka , en el cielo el cuarto menguante brillaba con fuerza como si supiera que aquella noche la casa de la luna del Oeste acogería en su seno una rama extraviada en el tiempo.

— Lo cual quiere decir que son tan salvajes y tercos como el — Dijo Sesshomaru con su habitual deje serio que podía tomarse como desinterés para quien no lo conociera, pero ella podía percibir la mofa en sus palabras.

— Vamos hermano mío, la terquedad de tu clan te precede — Dijo Kagome colgada del brazo de Gaara que observaba el intercambio en silencio junto a Rin, Shippo riéndose por lo bajo y Tsunade y Kakashi los últimos dos observando la interacción entre ambos demasiado perplejos para comentar o preguntar nada.

— Miko _insolente_ — Murmuró Sesshomaru sin dignificar su comentario con más palabras que esa.

— Youkai _Terco_ — Contestó Kagome antes de que ambos se rieran por lo bajo.

Finalmente la reunión _formal_ entre el clan Inuzuka y la familia imperial, transcurrió casi sin problemas con la sola excepción de un ligero choque cultural entre Sesshomaru y algunos miembros jóvenes, que gracias a Rin y a Kagome paso de largo sin incidentes mayores que un sano _temor/respeto_ al macho Alfa del clan y renovado respeto a la hembra Alfa que había logrado efectivamente apaciguarlo y mantener la paz en la reunión.

 **===E S D D===**

Conforme los meses pasaban y la vida en Suna mejoraba con rapidez para la alegría de todos los habitantes , Gaara observaba a Kagome regresar a su rutina en el hospital y sus proyectos de mejoras médicas, mientras había cada vez más gente involucrada con sus proyectos de mejora para la aldea, liberándola cada vez de más se las responsabilidades que había tomado con sus muchos proyectos, aun así Gaara podía ver _sentir_ que algo la incomodaba profundamente más ella no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar sobre el tema.

Habían pasado más de tres meses de la reunión entre el emperador y los Inuzuka y cada vez eran más lo miembros del clan canino que los visitaban con regularidad buscando el consejo de Kagome o entregándole mensajes de la matriarca Inuzuka y cuatro meses desde la resonada boda entre Hinata y Neji Hyuga a la que habían sido invitados por la novia y desde entonces, Gaara notó que Kagome parecían estar en un constante estado de alerta y nervios y él no lograba entender el motivo ni como calmarla, sabía que Hinata Hyuga esperaba su colaboración en **_algo_** que no había revelado a nadie, y él sabía que Kagome podía lograr cumplir con su palabra, por lo que no entendía su preocupación y sus nervios.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella tarde Gaara revisó una vez más su escritorio con incredulidad, y para asegurarse de lo que estaba sucediendo revisó las gavetas sin encontrar un solo documento que revisar aquel día y tuvo una sensación de completa irrealidad y sólo para asegurarse miró el reloj en su pared que seguía marcando las dos veintiuno de la tarde y no tenía ningún documento que revisar, firmar, enviar, ninguna reunión con el consejo, el Daimyo, algún cliente o constructor. Miró por última vez alrededor y finalmente salió de su oficina y vio a Matsuri dormitar precariamente sobre su escritorio.

— _¡Gaara-sama!_ — Soltó Matsuri poniéndose de pie de golpe mirando a Gaara con los ojos como platos y sonrojada de vergüenza por conseguirla casi dormida sobre su escritorio también vacío.

— No tengo nada más que hacer, estaré fuera si algo se presenta avísame — Dijo Gaara sin comentar nada para no avergonzarla más de lo que ya estaba, antes de salir de la oficina dejándola atrás posiblemente para reanudar su siesta sobre el escritorio, después de todo realmente ninguno de los dos tenía nada más que hacer, lamentablemente aún era demasiado temprano para enviarla a casa.

Mientras Gaara avanzaba por los pasillos del edificio, los shinobi que pasaban lo saludaban silenciosamente y el los saludaba a su vez con un silencioso ademan y al salir a la calle el cambio de temperatura fue obvio, tras haber estado por horas en el edificio modificado con el jutsu de refrigeración de Kagome que ella había modificado para usar una mínima parte del chakra de todos los que estaban en el edificio para mantener un temperatura cómodamente fresca sin llegar a ser frio en exceso en todo el edificio, ni drenarlos de chakra.

Media hora después mientras caminaba por su aldea, podía ver a la gente tomando té de menta a la sombra de algún colorido toldo donde ancianos y adultos jugaban al Go o simplemente disfrutaban a la sombra de alguna bebida fría, los vio relajados y sonriendo en cómoda paz entre ellos, luego vio a un grupo de chicos Gennin corriendo sonrientes hacia el puesto de pasteles de hojaldre donde podrían tomar un delicado dulce con una bebida fría para acompañarla bajo la sombra del amplio toldo bajo el que estaba ubicado rodeado de mesas y sillas de madera, finalmente cuando llegó a la zona de invernaderos Gaara había visto mucho de Suna y había notado con satisfacción los cambios que la aldea había operado los últimos diez meses y los que vendrían y prometían un mejor futuro para Suna.

En el complejo de invernaderos vio al grupo de estudiantes del curso avanzado con sus uniformes verde hoja y marrón oscuro manejando el montacargas para sacar la nueva cosecha de un invernadero para llevar a la siguiente fase en otro, hasta terminar en el plato de alguien, supervisados de cerca por un instructor vestido de marrón claro y un chaleco azul marino, más allá pudo ver a otra clase más nueva con uniformes naranja brillante transportando con sumo cuidado bandejas germinadoras repletas con esquejes listos para trasplantar, herramientas, abono y todo tipo de materiales y sintió mucha humildad por el trabajo que ellos estaban haciendo, notando la sonrisa satisfecha en los rostros de cada uno de ellos, el entusiasmo por lo que estaban haciendo, ellos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo era algo grande.

Al notar su presencia muchos se acercaron a él de inmediato y sin aquella antigua cautela que solían mostrar alrededor de él y Gaara se sintió abrumado por eso y sabía que todo era culpa de su hermosa esposa, y en su interior aquel niño que había sido mucho tiempo atrás, necesitado de afecto y atención sediento de aceptación, comprensión y amor se sintió reivindicado.

Gaara continuo avanzando y vio a la clase inicial de piscicultura uniformada de azul claro y blanco, atendiendo los tanques con las diminutas crías de peces y otra azul rey y negro de la clase avanzada trasladando de un tanque a otro enormes salmones de agua dulce, e incluso había ido obsequiado con un suave y delicioso pan dulce de la nueva clase de panadería, al llegar las cinco Matsuri no había enviado por él y para entonces Gaara sólo quería llegar a casa y envolverse en el calor y olor de su esposa y sintiéndose de buen humor no tardó en echar a andar hacia su casa, disfrutando del ambiente relajado que hasta hacia muy poco el solo podía soñar en su aldea.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome había dado la última delicada puntada a la colcha que tenía en las manos, cuando sintió una fuerte presencia en el lugar, de inmediato vio su obra a medio hacer y cortó el hilo y con destreza ganada de alguien acostumbrado a hacer aquellas labores domésticas dobló la colcha guardándola nuevamente en la cesta que mantenía junto al costurero y la máquina de coser que había comprado en su primer viaje a Konoha y tras dar una mirada general a la habitación que ella había convertido en su taller de costura entre otras cosas, para asegurarse de no dejar nada fuera de su lugar, dejó la cesta de lado y se levantó sacudiéndose la falda ausentemente, aquel día había adelantado varias cosas en las que había estado trabajando, en especial ese proyecto personal en el que estaba tan enfrascada y esperaba mostrarle muy pronto a Gaara, ella estaba muy ansiosa por ver su cara.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Kagome volvió a pensar en Hinata y su petición, el tiempo que ella había pautado había llegado y pasado y se preguntaba si la joven se había arrepentido de lo que quería hacer, o simplemente las cosas se le habían complicado, ella no lo sabía pero a un nivel personal le preocupaba, ella no había ayudado a la antigua Hinata del pasado para que sus descendientes convirtieran a su propia familia en esclavos usando para sus malas acciones, su propio nombre como una maldición, y mantener a las mujeres como simples marionetas y el silencio de la líder de clan la tenía bajo mucha tensión, preocupada y muy estresada.

— Saludos Kazekage-sama — Saludó Kagome con una nota de risa en la voz al verlo retirarse las sandalias en la puerta, sin notar la seductora nota que se coló en su entonación.

— Saludos Kazehime-sama — Saludó el en un ronco susurro seductor, avanzando hacia ella mientras la atraía hacia él, acariciando su cintura mientras buscaba ciegamente sus suaves labios, tomándolos con deseo.

Kagome hundió sus dedos en el rojo cabello y lo atrajo hacia ella con un gemido estrangulado, y cuando él la levantó ella rodeo sus caderas con sus largas piernas, dando gracias a su decisión de haber usado una falda amplia aquel día y no un sari más constrictivo que posiblemente se uniría a su colección de ropa destruida al calor de la pasión.

— Gaara, amor, no es que me queje ni nada — Decía Kagome mientras ellos aparecían en la habitación y el empezaba a tirarle de la ropa. — ¿Pero, estas bien? — Preguntó ella riendo por lo bajo cuando al separarle la camisa con fuerza los botones salieron disparados en todas direcciones y sus pechos desnudos quedaron expuestos a los hambrientos ojos de Gaara, cuando sin querer este desgarro la batola de satén que usaba aquel día como ropa interior.

— Te deseo, te necesito Kagome — Respondió el poniéndola sobre su pies y terminando de quitarle los restos de la camisa y batola abarcando con glotonería sus pechos haciéndola gemir y arquearse hacia él. — ¿Acaso está mal? — Agregó Gaara inclinando su cabeza y lamiendo desde el cuello hasta la rosácea aureola de su seno derecho, mientras acariciaba el izquierdo con delicadeza, estimulándola mientras deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de la prenda que quedaba sobre ella y empezaba a tirar y la hacía salir de la falda.

— No, no hay na-da, na-da malo e-en eso a-amor, yo… — Trataba de decir ella entrecortadamente mientras él jugaba con su cuerpo tocándola de esa forma en la que el solo sabía y que podía volverla loca. — Oh por Kami… Gaara has eso de nuevo — Demandó ella aferrando su chaqueta con fuerza y tirando de ella, mientras luchaba con los botones para hacerla caer, hasta que perdió la paciencia y usando una buena dosis de chakra tiró con fuerza hasta que le devolvió el favor a Gaara haciendo que los botones de la chaqueta salieran volando, haciéndola gruñir cuando descubrió una camiseta de algodón bajo la chaqueta.

Gaara río por lo bajo cuando ella lanzó un gruñido de frustración, y soltándola un momento se quitó la camisa que estaba entre su esposa y el, tomando sus manos suaves y colocándolas sobre el pecho de él antes de seguir acariciándola, cuando ella reclamo sus labios ambos estaban demasiados cegados de deseo para tratar de conversar y pronto bajo la potente barrera que cubría la enorme casa, se entregaron el uno al otro sin contenerse.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos había caído la noche y cuando bajo la mirada hacia la mujer contra él la descubrió devolviéndole la mirada.

— Hola extraño — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole antes de darle un beso en la nariz y recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo un vez más sonriendo.

— Hola tú también — Respondió el abrazándola y empapándose de esa paz y tranquilidad que tenían en esos momentos.

— ¿Estas de ánimo para curry o un ataque cardíaco? — Preguntó Kagome entonces arrastrándose sobre él y restregando su rostro contra su cuello.

— ¿Un ataque cardíaco? — Preguntó el intrigado y sintiendo aquella caricia y disfrutando de ella.

— ¿Recuerdas la hamburguesa doble carne, pollo, tocineta y todo lo demás que preparé antes de ir a la boda de Hinata-san? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, Gaara sólo asintió. — Kankuro dice que es un ataque cardíaco disfrazado y fuera de eso yo estoy de ánimo de unos brownies doble chocolate y helado de vainilla y eso tendremos de postre está noche — Comentó ella acariciándole el pecho ausentemente.

— Entonces curry o un ataque cardíaco... creo que hoy podríamos tener uno de esos "ataques" siempre que no nombres a ningún otro hombre mientras estamos así, menos a mi hermano — Respondió el sintiéndola temblar de risa sobre él.

— Hecho… Buena cosa que nuestros dones consuman tanta energía o bien podríamos empezar a rodar alegremente por todas partes — Bromeó Kagome y rio encantada cuando se encontró bajo el cuerpo de Gaara, mientras el mordisqueaba su cuello.

— No sería práctico que rodemos — Señaló Gaara haciéndola reír y riendo por lo bajo con ella.

— No, aunque la cara de todos al vernos rodar por las calles se Suna, serían muy graciosas — Dijo ella estallando en risitas cuando el mordisqueo su cuello.

— Suna está cambiando — Dijo el mirándola con el cabello platino revuelto sobre las sábanas, la mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes de alegría y amor, aún no podía creer que ella lo amaba a él.

— ¿Y eso te molesta o te complace? — Preguntó Kagome sosteniéndole el rostro en ambas manos y observándolo con atención sin importarle que con ese movimiento elevara sus pechos desnudos, ella se había acostumbrado a exponer su cuerpo ante el sin tener vergüenza y a verlo a él en las mismas condiciones, casi sonrió cuando vio los ojos de su esposo seguir el movimiento de sus pechos, él era todo un hombre y adoraba sus pechos por lo que podía perdonar a Rani por las hierbas y sus resultados.

— Me complace mucho, este cambio inició por ti, tu hiciste todo esto posible — Dijo el tocando su frente con la suya, mientras sostenía su peso con los antebrazos cuidando de no aplastarla con todo su peso, disfrutando del contacto íntimo entre ambos que empezaba a excitarlo de nuevo.

— Este es un trabajo de equipo Gaara, sin el apoyo de muchas personas incluyendo el tuyo, mis ideas seguirían selladas y ocultas del resto del mundo coleccionando polvo, tú también hiciste esto posible, jamás habría confiado en otro como confío en ti — Dijo ella besando su nariz y ganando un beso casto y lleno de dulzura en los labios de parte de Gaara.

— No sabes aceptar un cumplido — La regaño él repartiendo besos por su cuello sintiendo el deseo clavar sus garras en él con más fuerza casi saboreando el deseo de ella.

— Acostúmbrate amor — Dijo ella sonriéndole sin remordimiento y aceptando sus besos mientras acariciaba su cuerpo sintiéndolo preparase una vez más para ella.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome observó con atención cada rincón del lugar mientras sus Shikigami terminaban de limpiar la parte de la casa que Temari había reclamado para sí misma cuando ella y sus hermanos se mudaron a la casa años atrás cuando Gaara la compró, añadió una nota más a su creciente lista, mientras revisaba a fondo la pequeña cocina que tenía Temari en aquel espacio, porque a pesar de haber hecho que Gaara remodelara el área de la cocina, ellos necesitaban su propio espacio y ella había limpiado todo el lugar de arriba a abajo con la ayuda de sus Shikigami y había iniciado una lista de pequeñas cosas que quería hacer en la casa y el resto de la propiedad.

Kagome avanzó aquella mañana por el Bazar buscando unos artículos que había mandado a fabricar y estaba deseosa de ponerle las manos encima y revisar hasta el último detalle y luego cuando entró al mercado para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en su cocina, estaba muy satisfecha con su adquisición.

— Hola Matsuri-chan — Saludó Kagome sonriéndole a la mujer que había estado saliendo de la habitación de archivos cuando ella llegó.

— Kagome-sama — Saludó Matsuri sonriéndole con bienvenida. — Gaara-sama está esperándola — Añadió ella haciéndole un ademán para que siguiera hacia la oficina. Cuando Kagome entró a la oficina atrapó las manos de Temari justo sobre su velo.

— ¡Ohhh! qué mala eres por los buenos tiempos — Dijo Temari con la risa burbujeando en su voz.

— Lo soy, y tú no deberías estar cargando ese abanico — Dijo Kagome sacando el enorme abanico de su espalda con una banda de plata y dejándolo sobre el mueble más cercano.

— ¿Por qué demonios no puedo cargar mi arma mujer? — Preguntó Temari con un deje claramente ofendido, Kagome se acercó a Temari y susurró algo a su oído que ninguno de los presentes pudo escuchar. — ¿QUE, pero COMO? — Soltó ella mirándola pálida y con los ojos como platos.

— ¿De verdad quieres que te diga _COMO_? — Pregunto ella arqueando una ceja retadora. — ¿Prefieres la teoría _académicamente aburrida_ o una explicación gráfica audiovisual que promete ser más… _interesante_? — Agregó Kagome sonriéndole con malicia.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? — Dijo Temari perpleja y palideciendo de golpe, por respuesta Kagome abrió su bolso tejido y sacó una bolsa de tela blanca y se le entregó.

— _Felicitaciones_ — Dijo Kagome mientras Temari abría la bolsa frente a Gaara, Shikamaru y Kankuro que las miraban entre la curiosidad y la seguridad de que ambas habían enloquecido.

— ¡Oh por KAMI SHIKAMARU! — Soltó Temari sacando la manta azul con delicados bordados hechos a mano en hilos blancos, estudiando los osos bordados en la manta mirando a Shikamaru atónita, entonces sin más la _ruda_ shinobi de la arena se desmayó y Shikamaru apenas tuvo tiempo a atraparla antes de que cayera como piedra en el suelo de la oficina de Gaara como un fardo de heno.

— ¿Debo asumir que Temari está embarazada? — Pregunto Shikamaru con calma mirando fijamente el vientre plano de su esposa con una expresión perpleja.

— Ella va a tener descendencia, estamos condenados — Dijo Kankuro con dramatismo, con las manos sobre las mejillas y los ojos muy abiertos.

— Esa será mi expresión cuando Matsuri te de tu primer bebé, tal vez me desmaye o salga corriendo espantada hacia el atardecer — Dijo Kagome fingiendo distracción mirándose las uñas y sonriendo con fingido horror.

— Tu, tu, tuuuuu — Dijo Kankuro sonrojado señalando a Kagome que ahora reía abiertamente.

— Yo, yo, yo, ahora deja de comportarte como un _troglodita_ y dale apoyo a tu hermana o práctica Taijutsu conmigo por una semana — Amenazó Kagome lanzándole una mirada que prometía venganza.

— Creo que es mejor llevarla a casa — Dijo Gaara finalmente, mientras Temari despertaba y con un chillido ahogado empezaba a reírse hasta las lágrimas apretando con fuerza la mano de un impasible Shikamaru aun en shock que prometía por lo menos un hueso roto.

— Opino lo mismo — Dijo Kagome mirando a la pareja con indulgencia. — Shikamaru, llévala a casa Gaara y yo regresaremos al atardecer — Dijo Kagome dándole una mirada que este le devolvió con un gesto de silencioso agradecimiento.

Shikamaru se llevó a Temari y Kankuro dejó a Kagome y a Gaara a solas y ella dejó el bolso sobre el sofá más cercano y se acercó a Gaara y lo abrazó con fuerza en silencio dejándose abrazar con fuerza por él.

— ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Kagome minutos después cuando sintió la tensión dejar el cuerpo de Gaara.

— Ella es fuerte, y ahora será _madre_ , las _madres_ son muy _fuertes_ , eso la hará más _fuerte_ a ella — Dijo el contra el cabello de Kagome.

— Ella va a estar bien, tiene una familia que la ama, un esposo que está loco por ella, una familia política que la adora, es fuerte y todos vamos a asegurarnos de que todo salga muy bien, vamos a ser tíos cariño — Dijo Kagome meciéndose con él.

— Ella _no será_ como mamá — Dijo el más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

— Amor, si tengo que ir a Konoha y traer a ese bebé a este mundo con mis propias manos lo haré, y me encargaré de que el alma de Temari se quede justo donde está, te lo prometo — Dijo ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

— Te creo, _te creo_ , gracias — Murmuró el aterrado y aliviado tomando una honda respiración abrazándola con fuerza olvidándose por completo de la posibilidad de que estuviera amoratándose bajo la ropa, en medio del mar de emociones en el que estaba.

— ¿Qué te parece ir con Tamaki-san y comprar unos dulces para más tarde? — Propuso Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, Gaara asintió y luego de despedirse de Matsuri que también salía, ambos se apresuraron a comprar los dulces.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a estar en casa hasta el atardecer? — Preguntó Gaara minutos después mientras avanzaban por las calles de Suna, tomándola todo el tiempo de la mano y prácticamente cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo mientras caminaban, para deleite de los transeúntes que los observaban y simplemente adoraban ver aquellas muestras de afecto, especialmente entre ellos.

— Ellos necesitan un tiempo a solas, tu ciertamente no quieres escuchar lo que están haciendo ahora mismo y para ser sincera yo tampoco — Dijo Kagome sonriendo cuando el apretó su mano ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que están... " _celebrado_ " así? — Pregunto Gaara con curiosidad.

— Ustedes son " _descendientes_ " de Miroku amor, el hombre tuvo catorce hijos lo que quiere decir que mi querida y estimada Sango era tan _pervertida_ como Miroku, que debo agregar recibió más de una cachetada de mi parte por culpa de su " _mano maldita_ ", créeme ellos _ESTÁN_ celebrando — Dijo Kagome sonriendo levemente, mientras Gaara asentía en silencio, pensando en lo extraño que era saber que su antepasado había tocado a su esposa.

* * *

Owari…

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	27. Cap 27: La respuesta es Amor

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"Las cosas poco a poco van cambiando para bien, el futuro de Suna se perfila brillante, dulce y fuerte, si he de vivir lo que Sesshomaru dice que viviré entonces me aseguraré de cuidar de mi hogar, Goshinboku duerme y aunque puede sentirme, no tiene planeado volver a mostrarse al mundo, nuestra atadura espiritual permanece fuerte y aun mientras él duerme este es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar paz, mi alma solo puede descansar y encontrar verdadera paz aquí, Sesshomaru y mis hijos lo saben por eso se esforzaron en mantener este lugar para mí, no puedo decir que no extrañe a mi familia, la extraño mucho, sin embargo a pasado tanto tiempo que ya he aprendido a vivir con su ausencia, Los Kami han puesto en mi vida una nueva familia, que aunque jamás podrá suplir a la que perdí, también aprecio de corazón y además me ha devuelto a mis hijos a mi hermano y una gran parte de mis antiguos amigos, me dio una amiga que sería el primer lazo que me atraía a mi amado esposo, el dueño de mi corazón y una familia propia._

 _Cuando salté al pasado consiente de que mi vida estaría en riesgo, lo hice por amor, por proteger a mi familia y a aquellos que amaba, cuando estaba en el Narakas hundida en la oscuridad del Youki que amenazaba consumir mi alma, fue el amor que sentía por mis amigos, mis hijos, mi familia y sí, mi estoico hermano mayor lo que me dio la fuerza para vencer cuando estuve cerca de perderme a mí misma, cuando entregué mi sangre y energía a mi hermano para salvarlo a él a mis hijos y a los Youkai de la ambición de los humanos lo hice por amor, cuando mentí a Sango y dije que regresaba a casa cuando estaba segura de que iba a morir, lo hice por amor, al igual que cuando me ate a esa promesa de volver, y cuando llegué a este mundo cada una de mis acciones fue guiada por el profundo amor que guardo en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, alma y corazón, para mí siempre fue claro, sacerdotisa o no, la respuesta para mí siempre es y será AMOR"_

 **Kagome**

* * *

 **Cap. 27: La respuesta es "Amor"**

* * *

Temari decidió por el bien de su salud mental la de Gaara y Kagome mantener su embarazo _oculto_ hasta que fuera demasiado _obvio_ para seguir ocultándolo y Kagome lo agradeció profundamente, sabiendo muy bien lo que el consejo empezaría a " _exigir_ " de ellos si sabían de la inminente maternidad de Temari, así que la ceremonia de mendhi prenatal que le celebró a la ruda kuniochi fue tan privada que solo Matsuri y ella estuvieron presentes, Kagome tuvo el honor de hacer el diseño de mendhi en el vientre de Temari con una mezcla que duraría el primer trimestre, luego le entregó el cofre que había adquirido para ella lleno de ropa y mantas para bebe que había armado Matsuri le había regalado una diminuta esclava de oro con el símbolo de Suna y espacio para que eventualmente hicieran grabar el nombre elegido para el bebé.

Para cuando el consejo de Suna se enteró del embarazo de Temari, está ya tenía casi tres meses y Kagome había celebrado por primera vez en la vida el cumpleaños de Gaara, rompiendo la tradición del " _no_ " cumpleaños que incluyó una visita a la tumba de Lady Karura donde ambos se dedicaron a limpiar y embellecer su tumba y presentaron sus respetos, ofrendas, lagrimas, anécdotas y risas mientras Gaara animado por Kagome " _hablo_ " por primera vez con el espíritu " _presente_ " de su madre antes de que Kagome la ayudara a " _seguir_ " al finalmente haber encontrado paz, cerrando el capitulo mas doloroso de la vida de Gaara dándole por fin la tan esperada " _medicina de corazón_ " que había necesitado para sanar y dejar atrás aquel sentimiento de culpa que siempre había estado arraigado en el.

Pronto las visitas prometidas por Shippo se hicieron realidad y Suna estuvo muy concurrida por Youkai y personas de otras partes de las cinco naciones deseosas que conocer Suna " _El oasis del desierto_ " como empezaban a llamar a la aldea.

Para el cuarto mes de embarazo de Temari y primera visita médica de Kagome a Konoha, el consejo de Suna empezó a presionar al Kazekage en el tema de los herederos, poniendo a la pareja bajo mucha presión y ambos optaban por no hablar sobre el tema para la frustración de los ancianos.

 **===E S D D===**

— Si siguen insistiendo en tratar el tema como un asunto de estado y no como algo personal que tú y yo tenemos que decidir… voy a ahorcar a alguien sin remordimiento — Masculló Kagome con calma entregándole a Gaara una de las muchas misiva que habían llegado durante su estadía en la aldea la ultima semana, mientras esperaban el parto de Temari, Gaara seguía muy preocupado por Temari y nadie podía culparlo. Apenas Gaara había abierto la boca para contestar cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió de golpe y un pálido y frenético Kankuro entró al lugar corriendo.

— ¡TEMARI… BEBÉ… AHORA! — Grito a todo pulmón gesticulando salvajemente con las manos, mientras su marioneta favorita bamboleaba amenazando con salir volando de su espalda donde estaba colgando precariamente.

— Oh… querido Kankuro, siéntate ahora — Ordenó Kagome caminando con calma hacia la cocina de la suite y sacando dos copas y una botella. —Tomen — Ordenó después de servir las dos copas y ambos la miraron perplejos. — Para mí tranquilidad mental y la de ustedes tomen las copas _ahora_ — Añadió ella con las manos en las caderas, logrando que ambos se acercaran y tomaran las copas. — Todo va a estar bien, ahora mis queridos vamos a conocer a este bebé — Dijo sonriéndoles después de verlos tomar sus tragos y permitiéndole a Gaara y a Kankuro escoltarla hasta el hospital de Konoha después de ponerse el velo y agarrar su " _diminuta_ " cartera tejida.

— ¡JAMAS EN TU VIDA SHIKAMARUUUU! — Prometía Temari adolorida lanzándole una mirada asesina a Shikamaru entre cada contracción.

— Tranquilo Shikamaru, ella estará sobre ti antes de que termine la cuarentena — Prometió Kagome sonriéndole con conocedora calma y seguridad.

— ¡PALIDUCHA! — Rugió Temari más furiosa que adolorida, sabiendo que Kagome tenía toda la razón.

— Ya, ya querida, estas lista para pujar, ya puedo ver a bebé — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole y dejando ir su Reiki sobre Temari manteniéndola llena de energía.

Después de pujar media docena de veces el llanto ofendido de Nara no Sabaku Shikadai llenó el lugar, mientras Temari y Shikamaru lloraban juntos de la emoción, que solo se hizo mayor cuando Kagome puso al bebé en brazos de su madre completamente dormido.

— _Perezoso_ igual que su padre — Señaló una agotada Temari sonriendo a la diminuta copia de su esposo, mientras Shikamaru los veía a ambos fijamente como si ambos fueran lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida, Kagome solo sonrió con indulgencia y dejó a la pareja acostumbrarse al nuevo rol que se desplegaba ante ellos " _ser padres_ ".

Cuando Kagome salió a informar que todo estaba bien, su mirada estaba fija a los ojos de su esposo y ver su alivio y genuina alegría fue para ella incluso mejor que ver la embelesada felicidad de los nuevos padres al ver a su bebé.

 **===E S D D===**

Era el segundo día del nacimiento de Shikadai cuando Kagome recibió junto a Gaara la misiva de manos de un Anbu de Konoha junto a un representante del clan Hyuga, durante varios minutos ella leyó y releyó la carta formal firmada por la líder del clan y el Hokage antes de entregársela a Gaara que en silencio también la leyó.

— Nos presentaremos ante el Hokage de inmediato y hablaremos con él y su líder — Dijo Gaara finalmente viendo a Kagome observar todo ausentemente, era obvio que ella estaba en otro lugar posiblemente en el pasado, y confiaba en el para protegerla.

— Yo creé ese clan por accidente… — Dijo Kagome minutos después que el Anbu y el representante Hyuga abandonaran el lugar, explicando sin " _explicar_ " realmente las razones por las que se sentía " _obligada_ " a ayudarlos.

— Lo se… — Respondió Gaara, preocupado y mordiéndose las ganas de pedirle que no se involucrara, el sabía que ella necesitaba hacer esto, después de leer la misiva comprendía bien las razones de su estado de tensión y nervios.

— Vamos a la oficina del Hokage, terminemos con esto de una buena vez y regresemos a casa — Dijo Kagome con un suspiro pesado, eran muchas las cargas que ella había tenido siempre consigo, primero la de cumplir con su familia la que había fallado por completo cuando la perla de Shikon tomó su vida, luego la misma perla y todo lo que había traído con ella, su paso por los planos y la conquista de aquel poder no había llegado sin su " _carga_ " añadida la derrota de Lady Irasue y su establecimiento como señora de la casa de la luna, luego señora del Oeste y hembra alfa, esas cargas no eran fáciles de dejar de lado aun hoy, el rol de madre de un cachorro de Kitsune y una niña humana, Inuyasha, Kikyo… tantas cosas que dejaban una carga sobre sus hombros que había arrastrado de una vida a otra y aun hoy estaban allí alineadas una junto a la otra esperando el momento apropiado para demandar su atención, el clan Hyuga era su carga y aun después de solucionar aquel problema, ellos siempre estarían atados a ella de una forma incluso más íntima que los Inuzuka, después de todo ella los había creado con "SU" poder, una diminuta parte de su Reiki aún se reflejaba perfectamente en los ojos sin pupila del clan y seria así para siempre.

Gaara y Kagome desaparecieron de la casa de Temari después de despedirse de la familia en una nube de arena y plata y reaparecieron frente el edificio del Hokage, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras con la calma acostumbrada hasta que pronto estuvieron frente al Hokage, Hinata y Neji Hyuga quien la observaba con un aire de profundo respeto que reyaba en la genuina reverencia, era obvio que el hombre ahora sabía que y QUIEN era ella, no podía culpar a Hinata por sincerarse con su esposo, aquello haría las cosas más fáciles.

— Lady Hinata, veo que finalmente a llegado el momento — Saludó Kagome con calma aferrando en su mano la de Gaara y observando con fija atención a la pareja frente a ella notando con agrado y alivio una conexión más íntima entre la nueva pareja frente a ella.

— Lady Kagome, gracias por acudir a mi llamado, con suerte ambas podremos acabar con todo esto finalmente — Dijo Hinata con seguridad dándole una respetuosa reverencia.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? — Dijo Kagome mirando de Hinata a Neji y de este al Hokage.

— ¿Qué se necesita, es peligroso, supone un riesgo para la vida de los que tienen este sello maldito? — Preguntó Kakashi.

— La _conexión_ de lady Hinata y lord Neji es lo suficientemente _fuerte_ para desmantelar toda esta red de anarquía dentro del clan, ambos técnicamente pertenecen a la rama principal, no hay peligro de muerte para ninguno de los afectados y como ya se lo hice saber a Lady Hinata, si en el corazón de algún Hyuga hay demasiado _resentimiento, odio o rencor_ que eventualmente pueda transformarse en _Odio_ y ocasionar lo sucedido con los Uchiha, el sello no lo abandonará, solo se modificará para sellar su chakra y habilidades sin causar dolor, eso para evitar una masacre, eso no alterará su capacidad reproductiva ni afectara a sus hijos si ya los tienen — Explicó Kagome con calma.

— ¿Libera esto al clan Hyuga de su compromiso con usted y a usted del clan Hyuga? — Preguntó Neji con solemnidad y un ligero timbre de preocupación.

— No… el compromiso entre nosotros corre demasiado profundo para deshacerse, es mi poder el que les dio estas cualidades ópticas a través de las herida de la primera lady Hinata y el bebé que entonces esperaba, eso no puede deshacerse están atados a mí y yo a ustedes para siempre — Respondió Kagome con calma.

— ¿Deseas deshacer esa atadura con mi esposa? — Pregunto Gaara con gélida calma.

— No… solo quería confirmar si seguiríamos teniendo una atadura con Lady Kagome y a través de ella con Suna y el Emperador nuestros aliados — Señaló Neji con calma.

— ¿Cómo debemos proceder? — Preguntó Kakashi.

— ¿Esta todo el clan Hyuga en la aldea lady Hinata? — Preguntó Kagome casi distraídamente sintiendo la energía fluir alrededor de ellos en busca de alguna nota discordante, ella sabía muy bien que nunca podían confiarse, más cuando de poder y un clan importante estaba cerca de experimentar un cambio de aquel calibre, pues estaba destinado a tener opositores.

— Si mi lady, Minazuru-sama me explicó antes de morir que todos debían estar en un rango de distancia dentro del circulo de la aldea, preferiblemente dentro del complejo Hyuga, se supone que estaré reconociendo y presentando a Neji como mi esposo y segundo en mando frente a todo e clan — Explicó Hinata con calma, obligándose a tragarse los nervios.

— ¿Cuándo será eso? — Preguntó Kagome con calma.

— Mañana — Respondió Hinata con calma.

— Esto debe realizarse justo al atardecer, es irónico que Lady Hinata usara el sol como parte de su apellido y sus descendientes " _el pájaro enjaulado_ " como nombre para su sello maldito… ¿Sabías que una de las traducciones de mi nombre mas fiel _ES_ " _El pájaro enjaulado_ "? — Dijo Kagome sobresaltando a todos mientras Hinata y Neji la miraban con algo cercano al shock.

— No lo sabíamos — Respondió Kakashi por ellos.

— No… los Kanji son muy antiguos y la traducción se ha perdido en el tiempo, mi nombre completo seria " _El pájaro enjaulado de las cigarras de la puesta de sol del Oeste_ " por eso es necesario que sea justo en la puesta de Sol cuando las cigarras cantan que yo, " _el pájaro enjaulado_ " destruya finalmente esa jaula y vuele libre una vez más — Explicó Kagome mirando fijamente de Hinata a Neji ambos tomado de la mano en un agarre apretado que le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

— Mañana entonces — Dijo Gaara con calma.

— _Mañana_ — Confirmó Kagome.

Al día siguiente Kagome se había dedicado a recolectar algunas cosas que necesitaría para el ritual y no estaban dentro de su " _diminuta_ " cartera tejida, mientras Gaara y Kakashi se encargaban de que todo estuviera seguro para que ella pudiera llevar a cabo su parte, con la ayuda de Gaara, Kagome colocó los Sutras que había preparado rodeando y abarcando todo el complejo Hyuga y entonces todo estuvo listo para la liberación de aquel clan.

 **===E S D D===**

— Esto es intolerable, esta es una reunión privada del clan Hyuga, Hokage-sama y usted no solo se ha presentado aquí sino que a traído invitados con usted….

— _Silencio Hiroto_ — Dijo Hinata con tanta firmeza y frialdad que todos los presentes con la excepción de Neji, el Hokage y sus invitados, la miraron como si le hubiera brotado otra cabeza llena de cuernos.

— ¿Hinata-sama? — Dijo el consejero sorprendido como los otros.

— No me hagas repetirlo — Siseó Hinata lanzándole una mirada helada. — El Hokage está aquí esta tarde por petición mía, al igual que la Kazehime y el Kazekage y _nadie_ va a decir o a hacer nada al _respecto_ , esta es la presentación de _MI_ esposo y yo decido lo que se hará o no — Dijo Hinata lanzándoles una mirada helada a cada uno, su padre la miraba perplejo como si jamás la hubiera visto antes, mientras Hanabi sonreía sin ningún disimulo junto a él, mirándola con patente orgullo, Hinata tuvo que contenerse de sonreírla a su hermana para no quebrar su " _fría_ " fachada, más al ver la sonrisa de su hermana menor ampliarse supo que ella había entendido su falta de reacción.

— Es una ceremonia _privada_ , todos sabemos que aquí el líder en realidad será Neji-sam..

— _Silencio_ — Dijo Neji secamente haciéndolos palidecer cuando vieron la oscura furia asesina brillar en sus perlados ojos. — Hinata es y siempre será la líder de este clan, les guste o no, yo solo estaré a su lado apoyándola y nada más.

— Cuanto drama — Comento Kagome ganándose varios pares de miradas altaneras, que se ganaron no solo una mirada helada de Gaara y la promesa de mucho dolor, sino también una gélida y aterradora de la mujer frente a ellos.

— Le pido disculpas Kagome-sama — Dijo Hinata apenada.

— No te preocupes… ya he lidiado con suficiente _machismo_ como para ofenderme por un puñado mas — Respondió Kagome con calma desdeñando al grupo de concejeros.

— Es usted una…

— Lady Hinata, por favor, presente a su esposo y compañero — Dijo Kagome cortando al hombre y sonriéndole con calma a Hinata, para después unir las palmas de sus manos frente a ella en señal de oración y ver con satisfacción una kekkai levantarse sobre el complejo Hyuga, ganándose las miradas alteradas del clan.

— Neji, por favor quítate la banda — Le pidió Hinata mirándolo con genuino amor en sus ojos ganándose murmullos de los presentes.

— Todo va a salir bien, confió en ti — Dijo Neji cumpliendo su petición.

— Kagome-sama — Dijo Hinata al escuchar el inicio del canto de las cigarras que anunciaban el inicio de la puesta de sol.

— Ahora — Dijo Kagome con calma lanzando una barrara sobre Gaara.

— _Byakugan_ — Dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que Kagome liberaba todos su sellos y los bañaba con su energía, familiar para ellos que la reconocieron como la que había _destruido_ al Juubi, golpeando contra cada rincón del complejo y echando abajo la enorme pared que dividía el complejo convirtiéndolo en uno solo en una muestra bastante _física_ de lo que _espiritualmente_ estaba ocurriendo aun sin ellos notarlo.

Cada uno de ellos sintió el calor rodearlos y tocarlos dese adentro hacia afuera y como sin importar la edad las lágrimas corrían a raudales de sus ojos y para cuando la luz regresó a su fuente " _la Kazehime de Sunagakure no Okuni_ ", los Hyuga sabían que algo crucial había ocurrido, algo había cambiado pero no podían saber ni imaginar aun que había sido.

— ¿Qué significa esto Hiachi… tu hija tiene que ser destituida … y esta bruja… — Decía el anciano mirando con los ojos desorbitados la frente libre de marcas de Neji que ahora estaba parado orgullosamente junto a Hinata que sonreía beatíficamente satisfecha.

— _Silencio anciano_ … no sabes con quien hablas, por suerte estoy de buen humor y aún hay tiempo para el resumen de una pequeña historia que seguramente encontraran muy _interesante_ — Dijo Kagome observando con atención al círculo de consejo interno del clan. — Ocurrió que un día, la _Shikon no miko_ encontró en su camino a una dama con una fea herida se un ataque de Youkai serpiente muy venenoso y corrosivo, que había destruido su capacidad para  ver _, la Shikon no miko_ sanó a la mujer y descubrió en el proceso que la mujer que había sanado estaba embarazada, pero algo salió mal sus ojos perdieron el color de sus pupilas y ella se temía que no había podido sanarla correctamente, más la mujer manifestó que podía verla y a su aura brillante que era solo un mínimo reflejo del alma de la sacerdotisa y en vez de regresar a su noble casa ella siguió su propio camino, alegando que con aquellos nuevos ojos vería " _la verdad_ " en un mundo de mentiras — Decía Kagome mirando fijamente a aquellos hombres. — Esa mujer, fue la primera _Hyuga_ , la _Madre fundadora_ del clan Hyuga que es desde el inicio un " _matriarcado_ " que ustedes los hombres han usurpado, corrompido y destruido con sus propias ideas de poder y no lo que un _CLAN_ significa en su temor de tener a una mujer con poder.

— Mientes — Dijo un anciano más temblando de furia y temor.

— _La madre fundadora, fue la primera Hinata Hyuga_ — Dijo Kagome con seguridad callando de inmediato el escandalo logrando que uno a uno la mirara con incredulidad. — Yo soy _Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no miko_ , yo sané a aquella mujer y sentí a su hijo en su vientre, y hoy llamo a la atadura por deuda de vida que ustedes el Clan Hyuga tienen conmigo y los nombro mis guardianes, ni una sola palabra esta tarde dicha en este lugar se repetirá frente a extraños y fuera de estos muros, la maldición creada por ustedes ya no será más, el conocimiento de cómo crear algún sello maldito esta eliminado de sus mentes, de todos modos, ya no pueden colocar o usar sello alguno y la protección puesta por mí a todos ustedes que incluye a las generaciones futuras no admitirán ningún sello maldito _de ninguna clase_ , desde este día no hay rama principal y secundaria, no hay _amo y sirviente_ solo un _Clan_ con su líder Lady Hinata descendiente _directa_ de la madre fundadora y la única lo suficientemente pura de todos ustedes para recibir mi Reiki y usarlo a conciencia para eliminar el sello maldito de su clan. — Finalizo con su voz cargada de seguridad y crudo poder.

Por un instante todo quedo en silencio mientras digerían las palabras de Kagome, entonces uno a uno los miembros de la antigua rama secundaria empezaron a quitarse los pañuelos y las bandas de tela descubriéndose sin los sellos, entonces todo explotó, padres y madres corriendo a ver a sus hijos sin los sellos, ancianas llorando al ver a sus nietos y a sus hijos sin aquella marca de esclavitud, otros tocando sus frentes limpias con incredulidad y obviamente la furia de los miembros del consejo y algunos de la rama principal que sin mucho aspaviento fueron sometidos por una ola de Reiki de Kagome impidiéndoles no solo atacarla si no usar su chakra desde aquel día ante tan directa traición del silencioso voto de la madre fundadora del clan, _los esclavistas ahora serian esclavos de su propia maldición._

Al día siguiente después de una reunión con los otros ancianos del clan Hyuga donde se explicaron y se descubrieron muchas cosas que se desconocía de la historia del clan, finalmente cerraron por completo aquel circulo vicioso para bien, Kagome se sintió muy complacida por romper aquel estigma en ellos y descubrir que la inusual pareja de líderes Hyuga sentían un profundo amor el uno por el otro, y dos días después antes de regresar a Suna, Sakura y Naruto habían contraído matrimonio en una ceremonia íntima pero muy hermosa, e incluso Uchija Sasuke había estado allí para sus amigos y aquel círculo también se había cerrado y encontrado clausura finalmente.

 **===E S D D===**

— Este consejo _insiste_ en que ya es momento oportuno para que ustedes le den un _heredero_ a Suna, si algo le pasara al Kazekage o a Kankuro, Shikadai puede reclamar el liderazgo de Suna y Konoha tendría gran influencia en esta aldea y...

— _¡Basta Tomoe-sama!_ — Dijo Kagome levantándose temblando visiblemente de furia apenas contenida, el consejo en pleno la miró perplejo, y no era para menos ella jamás había sido otra cosa que respetuosa y educada con el consejo de ancianos y todos en general.— Gaara y yo entendemos sus preocupaciones muy bien, pero voy a decir esto **_UNA_** sola vez, Gaara y yo tendremos hijos cuando estemos _preparados_ ni un día antes y definitivamente no por una _"orden"_ del consejo, un hijo no es una _ficha política_ y **_me niego_** a que este tema se maneje como un _foro público_ cuando es una decisión privada a tomar _exclusivamente_ entre Gaara y yo — Soltó Kagome secamente lanzándoles una mirada imperiosa.

— Pero...

— **_Nada_** , si no van a discutir sobre la nueva técnica de _creación y trasplante_ de órganos, _transferencia_ de Chakra o _cuidado neonatal_ para niños sanos y prematuros, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, a menos que tengan alguna pregunta sobre algunos de los proyectos médicos que he estado desarrollando para Suna — Dijo Kagome con calma permitiéndole a Gaara ayudarla a sentarse.

— Dejen de molestar, ellos tendrán hijos cuando quieran, acepten y esperen — Soltó Kankuro secamente.

— No voy a discutir este tema, si no hay nada más importante, sugiero finalizar esta reunión — Dijo Gaara finalmente, apagando el entusiasmo del consejo y dando fin a la discusión.

Kagome estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no emitir palabra mientras se retiraban del lugar, más cuando habían regresado a la casa y ella no había dicho nada Gaara estaba preocupado, él sabía muy bien que la ira que se cocinaba a fuego lento en su dulce esposa era la más peligrosa y letal, Menna había sido un claro primer ejemplo, la corte imperial había sido otro ella había dejado su marca entre las hembras Youkai y machos también.

— No dejes que te molesten — Dijo Gaara apenas cerraron la puerta de su casa tras ellos, abrazándola contra él tratando de lograr que ella liberara un poco de esa ira.

— No entiendo por qué lo hacen, esto es algo que sólo podemos decidir _nosotros_ , Gaara no quiero que quieras hijos sólo por _cuestiones políticas_ , quiero que _los quieras_ , que los _desees_ , que los _ames_ y les des todo lo que te fue negado a ti, no por que un grupo de ancianos estrechos de miras y _obsesionados_ con sus viejas y arcaicas costumbres te _ORDENEN_ tener hijos — Dijo Kagome al borde de las lágrimas sintiéndose indignada, rabiosa y muy miserable.

— ¿Crees que pueda ser buen padre? — Pregunto el dudoso de que pudiera está cualificado para el rol.

— Amor tú serás el _mejor_ , porque tus antiguas heridas te recordarán lo que _no debe hacerse_ y yo estaré allí para guiarte — Dijo ella hundiendo su rostro en el amplio pecho de Gaara, que la abrazo con fuerza contra él aspirando su aroma y entregándose a la tarea de calmarla y consolarla.

 **===E S D D===**

El aniversario de bodas de Gaara y Kagome había llegado y ambos lo habían celebrado a solas y pocos días después Kankuro les anunciaba su intención de casarse con una sonrojada Matsuri ( _Finalmente_ ), Temari había enviado una carta jocosa y tres meses después la feliz pareja contraía matrimonio en una hermosa ceremonia tribal.

En la segunda visita a la ciudad imperial Kagome había dejado su huella en la corte derrotando a todas y cada una de las hembras que la habían desafiado y todos los Youkai habían aprendido que ella no era tan débil como creían, ni era alguien a quien subestimar así que nadie objetó cuando harta de las hembras y sus continuas tonterías anunció abiertamente frente a toda la corte que no aceptaría a ninguna hembra más que a las _verdaderas compañeras_ de su hijo y hermano, advirtiéndoles a las _"trepadoras"_ que no tenía ningún problema en purificar a cualquier _"perra"_ codiciosa que se acercara a ellos sin que ellos las presentarán ante ella formalmente y por voluntad propia.

 **Un año después...**

Kagome observaba con indulgencia la colcha que bordaba con sumo cuidado, sin observar al hombre pelirrojo que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta sin pestañear.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a almorzar hoy conmigo? — Preguntó el después de observarla durante diez minutos seguidos, sintiéndose inseguro y preocupado de haber hecho algo que la ofendiera o hiriera, exprimiéndose el cerebro tratando de recordar si había hecho algo mal que pudiera herirla u ofenderla de algún modo.

— Ven aquí, tengo algo que mostrarte y entenderás — Dijo Kagome con suavidad extendiéndole una delicada mano hacia él y lanzándole una silenciosa mirada suplicante, Gaara dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y avanzó hacia ella tomando la delicada mano de ella en la mas grande de él, dejándose atraer hacia el cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada ella en medio de aquella habitación que ella había reclamado para sus proyectos domésticos. — ¿Sabes que te amo verdad? — Preguntó ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.

— Si, lo sé — Dijo el preocupándose — ¿Pasa algo malo? — Pregunto él con un golpe de temor clavando sus garras en él.

— ¡No! no es nada malo, amor tengo un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial para ti — Dijo ella sonriéndole misteriosamente tomando la mano grande de él y llevándosela al vientre ligeramente redondeado y cubriéndola con sus manos más pequeñas y la manta que había estado bordando.

Gaara se tensó un instante y la miró como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiese alcanzado, sus ojos turquesas miraban los azules grisáceos de ella fijamente, para luego mirar sus manos unidas sobre su vientre, entonces sus ojos turquesa delineados en negro se llenaron de lágrimas y la levantó como si ella fuera lo más frágil que había tocado en su vida y la colocó en su regazo con suma delicadeza y la abrazó contra él aspirando el olor de su cuello, llevando su olor a sus pulmones y sintiendo un manto de paz caer sobre él.

— Te amo — Dijo el finalmente, antes de empezar a desvestirla con lentitud hasta tenerla completamente desnuda frente a él, entonces vio los cambios que había estado pasando por alto, los pechos más grandes y aureolas más oscuras, su vientre plano tenía ahora una ligera ondulación, sus caderas se veían ligeramente más anchas y su cintura estaba un poco más llena. — **Mía** — Dijo el besando con reverencia su vientre.

— Toda tuya, mi amor, sólo tuya — Dijo ella y eso pareció sacarlo del shock y pronto él estaba devorando cada rincón de ella.

 **===E S D D===**

Kagome y Gaara anunciaron a la familia su embarazo en _estricto secreto_ y la seguridad alrededor de ella fue aún más intrincada, Shippo terminó mudándose a Suna como protección extra de Sesshomaru cuando este no pudo lograr convencer a Kagome de irse a la ciudad imperial durante su embarazo donde él podía vigilarla y asegurarse de que estuviera protegida todo el tiempo.

— Esto es ridículo estoy _embarazada_ es no me convierte en una _inútil_ — Dijo Kagome exasperada mientras Gaara la cargaba en brazos escaleras abajo.

— Tengo que cuidar de ti más que nunca — Señalo Gaara sin un gramo de vergüenza, colocándola con suavidad sobre el sillón más cercano.

— Supongo que eso quiere decir que no estaré acostándome contigo hasta que dé a luz — Gruñó ella secamente lanzándole una mirada exasperada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero como una niña malcriada.

— Kami Kagome no queremos escuchar eso — Dijo Kankuro horrorizado desde la cocina mientras Matsuri se negaba a verlos y aun así podía ver sus orejas y cuello sonrojados.

— Cierto mamá... por Kami — Dijo Shippo con malicia y falso bochorno.

— Entonces cúbranse los oídos o **su-pé-ren-lo** no soy una monja **gra-ci-as** — Sentencio ella secamente lanzándoles una mirada exasperada.

— Solo queremos cuidarte Kagome — Dijo Gaara agachándose frente a ella y tomándole ambas manos mirándola con atención.

— Una cosa es que me cuides y otra que me sobreprotejas y quieras guardarme en un cofre de cristal, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes esposo… todos ustedes están volviéndome loca — Dijo ella negándose a dejarse convencer con aquellos ojos turquesa que generalmente conseguían de ella lo que quisieran.

Para el tercer mes Kankuro y Matsuri habían regresado a la casa de Gaara y ella y no la dejaban hacer nada que requiriera desde levantar peso, hasta agacharse a recoger un lápiz, y aún peor había sido Gaara quien insistía en no la dejarla siquiera bajar las escaleras por sí misma y ella tuvo que amenazar con darle un **_potente afrodisíaco_** y encerrarlo con ella si seguía negándose a hacer el amor con ella por temor a herir a su bebé, Rani, Raja, Krish y Juun la estaban llenando de regalos, concejos y comida suficiente para convertirla en un enorme elefante blanco.

 **===E S D D===**

— Kazehime-sama — Saludó Baki aquella mañana saliéndole al paso a penas salió de la casa tomando con firmeza y estudiada casualidad la cesta donde ella solía cargar sus compras.

— Baki-sama sinceramente, no se quién es peor si Gaara o usted — Dijo Kagome con un deje de risa dejando ir la cesta, aquella mañana vestía un amplio Sari que aun disimulaba su vientre de embarazada.

— Gaara es para mí más que un Kazekage y mi anterior alumno, lo he visto en la peor etapa de su vida y usted mi lady representa su mejor momento, le ha dado algo que nunca pensé que recibiría, le ha hecho feliz y mientras usted este protegida él es feliz y todos somos felices — Señalo sin mostrar ningún remordimiento, mientras la guiaba hacia el mercado.

Desde que se le informó al veterano Shinobi sobre el embarazo siendo para ellos parte de la familia, Baki la vigilaba como un agila _personalmente_ y no permitía que levantará más de tres manzanas cada vez que iba al mercado y eventualmente eso solo empeoró cuando fue imposible ocultar la pronunciada curva del embarazo al consejo y a toda la aldea, el consejo estuvo muy cerca de lanzar un edicto de _seguridad nacional_ sobre la aldea y cerrarla al mundo y solo la _terrible furia_ de Kagome los mantuvo a raya, pronto el festival de luces de las caravanas y Suna giró en torno al tan esperado bebé por el que pedían salud y muchas otras más bendiciones para él y sus padres, y ahora no era solo la familia, sino que ahora toda la aldea la vigilaba como un halcón allá a donde iba impidiéndole hacer cualquier esfuerzo, si ellos hubieran podido convencerla la habrían cargado en brazos para que no caminara e incluso habrían respirado por ella y en su día habría sido muy gracioso tener tanta gente pendiente de ella, pero para ella era de todo menos gracioso, estaba simplemente enloqueciendo.

 **=====E S D D====**

Kagome observó a Temari avanzar por el pasillo con ruta al anexo que aun mantenían en la casa para ella, Shikadai y Shikamaru estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones y Shippo estaba en su cocina comiendo dulces y revisando parte del papeleo que le correspondía de sus deberes como príncipe regente ( _Sesshomaru antes se cortaba un brazo con sus propios colmillos, antes de dejarlo irse libre de trabajo_ ) y desde donde estaba Kagome podía ver con claridad la intrincada red de sellos y alambres transparentes que Temari había conectado por _todo_ el pasillo para alertarlos si ella salía de su habitación, la mujer solía olvidar que ella podía _ver_ esas cosa con facilidad, o tal vez lo sabía pero con lo avanzado de su embarazo pensaba que se le haría más tedioso por no decir "imposible" desmontar aquello.

 _¡JA! ya verás mujer de poca fe_ Pensó Kagome con un bufido de indignación.

Con calma Kagome permitió a la plata salir de los "diminutos" adornos de sus pulseras y moldearse en una cómoda silla que acunaba bien alrededor de su cuerpo ahora más grande y moldeo su chakra haciendo que se elevara como la suspensión de arena de Gaara, era una suerte que nadie supiera aunque ella había logrado hacer eso, tras ella su Shikigami _copia_ estaba _acostada_ en la cama viéndose idéntica a ella hasta el último detalle y una vez logró su objetivo colocó una potente barrera rodeándola para que no pudieran verla desde fuera, y flotó sentada cómodamente en su silla de plata atravesando el pasillo, saliendo por la ventana superior de la habitación de costura y sonrió alegremente _¡Libertad!_ — Cantó en su mente, mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas de triunfo sobre sus "celadores" que estarían muy molestos cuando descubrieran su escape, pasando junto a el Anbu Falcon y Baki apostados bajo la ventana de su habitación, sin que estos la detectaran.

 **===E S D D===**

— Deberías acostarte — Dijo Gaara minutos después de que ella llegara a su oficina masajeándole la espalda como sabía que a ella prefería por que le aliviaba el dolor por el peso del bebé.

— Amor estoy embarazada no _incapacitada_ — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su vientre de casi nueve meses, con calma miró a Gaara conteniéndose de saltar sobre él y abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo, él había sido muy tierno durante todo el embarazo a puntos que a veces simplemente quería ahorcarlo, todos esperaban ansiosos su parto, Temari y había llegado tres días atrás y hasta el mismísimo Sesshomaru estaba en camino hacia Suna en esos momentos.

— Estas casi a término, no quiero que te lastimes — Dijo el ayudándola a levantarse dispuesto a llevarla a casa y recostarse con ella si era lo que se necesitaba para que ella descansara.

— **_¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS AQUÍ!_** — Rugió Temari casi arrancando la puerta de las bisagras que golpeo con tanta fuerza contra la pared que no se habrían sorprendido de que la puerta y la pared se cayeran a pedazos, mientras Temari se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta bloqueando la salida y echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Escapaste de Temari? — Preguntó Gaara internamente orgulloso por aquella hazaña.

— Necesito caminar, _¡demonios!_ — Dijo Kagome exasperada y para nada avergonzada o arrepentida.

— Puedes caminar en la _casa_ — Dijo Temari lanzando fuego por los ojos.

— Me están volviendo _loca_ con la _sobreprotección_ — Soltó Kagome molesta elevando la barbilla tercamente.

— Tal vez nos excedemos un poquito, pero estamos todos nerviosos — Dijo Kankuro en la puerta apareciendo detrás de su hermana lanzándole una mirada que mezclaba mofa, admiración, orgullo y una saludable dosis de irritación masculina.

— Mamá eres peor que Rin — La regaño Shippo sin esforzarse mucho en ocultar el orgullo que sentía ante las hazañas de Kagome, aun cuando ella lograra burlarlos a todos y escapar de ellos.

— Todos ustedes son unos, unos... ¡Ooouh! — Dijo Kagome sintiendo el líquido correrle por las piernas y hacer un sonido de salpicadura contra el suelo, durante un momento todos se quedaron perplejos, demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar.

— ¡ _Pi-pi tía gome_! — Dijo Shikadai en brazos de un pálido Shikamaru, y sólo eso fue suficiente, para que todos entrarán en pánico y hablara o gritaran a la vez.

— ¡ ** _BASTA TODO EL MUNDO_**! — Rugió Kagome calmándolos a todos. — Kankuro sé un amor y hazme una jarra fuerte de té de manzanilla una taza para mí y otra con tres cucharadas de brandy para ustedes, Para Gaara cuatro, Temari tú y Matsuri bajen los bolsos que les mostré ayer a la sala, Gaara amor llévame a casa y ayudarme a darme un baño caliente y a cambiarme de ropa, Shippo espera a Sesshomaru y a Rin, Shikamaru por favor pasa por el bar de Juun y avísales gracias — Dijo ella con calma poniendo a todos en movimiento.

Gaara la levantó en brazos y la llevó todo el camino desde el edificio hasta la casa poniendo en alerta a la aldea y ordenando el cierre de la aldea una vez llegara el emperador, de inmediato los ninja y Anbu se desplegaron bajo su orden y comandados por Baki asegurando el perímetro de la aldea vigilando a todos dentro de la aldea especialmente entre el rango de la casa del Kazekage al hospital de Suna que estaba siendo preparado para la llegada de la Kazehime, mientras los civiles elevaban plegarias pidiendo por la salud de bebé y la de la bien amada Kazehime.

En casa Gaara colocó a Kagome sobre sus pies con sumo cuidado sin importarle lo más mínimo que su ropa estuviera empapada del líquido con extraño olor y la ayudó a salir del vestido arruinado y ayudándola a entrar en la tina que se llenaba con rapidez de agua tibia a la que le había agregado sales aromáticas de lavanda y manzanilla.

— Tranquilo amor, todo está bien no me duele tanto y las contracciones no son tan fuertes — Dijo Kagome con calma viéndolo deshacerse de su chaqueta arruinada antes de sentarse al borde de la tina y empezar a enjabonarle la espalda dándole masajes circulares ayudándola a liberar un poco de tensión.

— No vas a dejarme — Ordenó el haciéndola reír sabiendo que ni el mismo notaba las " _ordenes_ " que le estaba dando.

— No amor, no voy a ningún lado más que al hospital a dar a luz y luego estaré de regreso en casa junto a ti. — Dijo ella antes de que una contracción más fuerte le robara el aliento y la hiciera arquearse instintivamente mientras la ola de dolor la atravesaba y ella tuvo que morder con fuerza para evitar gritar de dolor y aterrorizar aún más a su esposo, quien de por si estaba traumatizado con los partos y ni ella podía culparlo. — Te amo — Añadió ella una vez la contracción pasó.

— También te amo — Respondió el dándole un beso en la frente mientras entre contracciones le ayudó a terminar de tomar un baño tibio, tras ponerle ropa limpia y seca, le dio de beber él té que había pedido y se encontró tomando un té con brandy casi a la fuerza, cuando ingresaron al hospital, las enfermeras y ninjas médicos estaban alertas y la seguridad del lugar se multiplicó de inmediato.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¡ _OH POR KAMI GAARA_! — Rugió Kagome sosteniendo su mano y torturándola mientras las contracciones se hacían más dolorosas tenía cuatro horas allí y estaba lista para pujar, Gaara bien fuera por el shock o por el brandy no parecía notar que ella estaba destrozándole los dedos.

— Ya veo la cabeza Kazehime-sama con la próxima contracción, ¡puje! — Dijo la ninja médico asistida por Nelly.

— ¡Vamos mi Lady respire! — Dijo la enfermera extendiéndole un paño a Gaara para que secara la frente perlada de sudor de Kagome.

— _Estoy bien_ , amor — Decía Kagome fatigada tratando de calmar a Gaara, entonces la contracción empezó y ella pujó con todas su fuerzas y sintió una fuerte presión y dolor y luego vino el alivio, de inmediato se escuchó un fuerte llanto que inundó la sala de parto y frente a un pasmado Gaara pusieron al diminuto bebé sobre su pecho envuelto en una sábana azul claro.

— Kami, nunca había visto a una mujer en pleno trabajo de parto calmar a su esposo — Murmuró por lo bajo la enfermera auxiliar, mas nadie digno su comentario con una respuesta.

— Míralo Gaara, es nuestro bebé, hermoso y perfecto como tú amor, ahora Nelly-sama sosténgalo por favor, Nana-chan viene el otro — Dijo Kagome dejándolos a todos perplejos antes de ponerlos a correr cuando en efecto otra contracción la asalto y con un par de pujos más la atónita ninja médico recibió al segundo diminuto bebé llorando y agitando los puños al mundo con energía.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Dijo la ninja médico mirando a los dos bebés, uno en manos de la enfermera y otro en sus manos, mientras Kagome pujaba un par de veces más y una enfermera auxiliar la ayudaba con la placenta desechada.

— Te dije que sentía dos bebés — Dijo Kagome muy agotada. — Gaara, amor todo está bien, estamos bien, ahora dame un beso estoy agotada y después de darte dos bebés es lo mínimo que merezco — Dijo ella tirando de su mano arrancándolo de su perpleja contemplación de los bebés.

— Eran dos — Dijo El finalmente besándola con ternura en la frente y luego en los labios.

— _¡Sorpresa!..._ _feliz cumpleaños amor_ — Dijo ella riéndose agotada. — Ahora, voy a dormir un poco estoy muy agotada, vigílalos por mi _papá_ — Murmuró ella cediendo finalmente al agotamiento y durmiéndose.

— ¿Qué le pasa, porque cierra los ojos? — Dijo el con el crudo pánico cerrándole la garganta sin notar las gruesas lágrimas correr por su rostro, demasiado concentrado en su angustia, Nelly lo miró con comprensión y se acercó a él y colocó al bebé entre sus brazos, calmándolo al distraer su atención hacia el bebé.

— Todo está bien Kazekage-sama Lady Kagome está agotada es todo, su dilatación al llegar nos indica que ella debía tener horas si no _días_ en trabajo de parto y dos bebés son un duro trabajo de parto, sólo está descansando un poco, ahora mire a este guapo muchacho que tenemos aquí y allí viene una guapa chica — Dijo viendo a la ninja médico acercase con un bulto envuelto en una manta rosada clara.

Gaara miró a los diminutos bebés ambos con un diminuto puño en la boca, el varón con su mismo tono de cabellos rojo sangre y el delgadísimo negro en sus ojos y la niña con el cabello platino como su madre y los ojos con un delgadísimo delineado también en negro como su hermano mayor, y sintió todo el pánico desvanecerse cuando abrieron los ojos y dos pares de ojos turquesa grisáceo le devolvieron la mirada con inocente solemnidad antes de pestañear somnolientos y quedarse dormidos una vez más confiando plenamente en él, entonces vio a Kagome durmiendo agotada junto a él, mientras la ninja médico terminaba de atenderla y sintió su corazón estallar casi físicamente incapaz de contener todo el amor que sentía en ese momento por ella y ahora por aquellos dos bebés que ambos habían creado, se sentía humillado por aquel regalo que ella le había dado.

Cuando Gaara salió de la sala, después de _pedir/ordenar_ a la enfermera Nelly que cuidara de su familia, aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido, ni la suerte que había tenido cuando Kagome había llegado a aquella época, aquel era por mucho el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido jamás.

Allí en el pasillo estaba su variopinta familia, y Gaara observó con atención desde Shikamaru con su expresión de estar a punto de echarse a dormir en cualquier momento, hasta el aristocrático y orgulloso emperador Daiyoukai erguido con elegancia, que lo observaba con una silenciosa pregunta en sus ojos dorados e inhumanos.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mirarnos ahora y decirnos que DEMONIOS pasó? — Fue la sutil manera de Temari arrancarlo de su estado de shock después de un minuto entero de silencio de su parte.

— ¿Cómo está mamá, y el bebé? — Preguntó la mujer de largos cabellos chocolate que se había presentado ante el la segunda vez que estuvo en la corte y le había pedido muy emotivamente que cuidara de su madre.

— _Bebés_ — Dijo Gaara impasible durante un segundo nadie dijo nada, hasta que Shippo empezó a reírse como loco, y todos empezaron a preguntar de todo al mismo tiempo, Gaara levantó una mano en silencio y estos callaron mirándolo expectantes. — Kagome está descansando todo está bien, los bebés nacieron sin problemas y están muy bien, son un niño y niña — Dijo el incrédulo mientras ellos lo miraban en shock.

Shippo fue el primero en reaccionar nuevamente tras la explicación echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando una sonora carcajada, entonces todos empezaron a reír y a compartir evidencias de que obviamente eran dos bebés y no uno, a pesar de que su cuerpo no se había mostrado excesivamente grande para sospechar que eran dos bebés.

Temari se acercó a él en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo abrazó con fuerza y el devolvió el gesto, recordando que Kagome siempre decía que un abrazo era _consuelo_ cuando el alma dolía, era _alivio_ cuando la angustia estaba presente, era _afecto_ para las amistades, _amor_ para la familia, _pasión_ para los amantes, _protección_ para lo que querías proteger, y _celebración_ cuando estabas tan feliz que las palabras se quedaban cortas, su hermana estaba feliz, por él, por la familia, por Kagome.

— ¿Sabes que no podrás superar jamás este regalo de cumpleaños verdad? — Dijo Temari mirando con atención a su hermano menor que aquel día de su cumpleaños también se había vuelto padre, Temari vio el rastro de lágrimas de emoción en el rostro de su hermano menor y verdadera paz y felicidad en sus ojos inexpresivos para otros, pero no para ella, _jamás para ella._

— Ella tiene razón hermano, felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños y tus tres regalos, tienes que compartir — Dijo Kankuro palmeando la espalda de Gaara, hasta que Temari lo arrastró al abrazo grupal. — ¡Noooo déjame! — Dijo riéndose y abrazándolos igual.

— Shikadai, somos parte de una _loca_ familia _problemática_ — Escucharon a Shikamaru decirle al niño de dos años que escuchaba con expresión aburrida y solemne.

— _¡Pro-ble-ma-ti-ca tía Gome!_ — Dijo el niño haciéndoles reír por lo bajo.

— El cachorro es un _genio_ , ella es la más _problemática_ de todos — Dijo el emperador con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos dorados que desmentía la queja en sus palabras.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando aquel Oso la secuestro directo del río camino al feudo de Kodaiku-san? — Dijo Shippo de golpe llamando la curiosidad de los Shinobi que siempre escuchaban algo nuevo de Kagome de alguno de ellos. — Ciertamente, ella chilló aterradoramente antes de empezar a golpearlo con una geta olvidando por completo que podía purificarlo a contacto, nos hizo buscarla por horas y cuando la encontramos nos _prohibió_ acabar con el clan de osos.

— _¡Ohhhh si!_ , ella había hecho amistad con ellos, sanado al joven osezno y ayudado a traer al mundo al Hannyo hijo del líder sin perder a la madre en el proceso — Remato Rin.

— El hecho de que este pretendiera convertirla en su segunda… no _tercera_ esposa, fue lo que la hizo enojar y Kami, como corrían por sus vidas entonces — Dijo Shippo riendo por lo bajo con una maliciosa expresión llena de burla ante el recuerdo.

— Ya lo sabes ahora _Kazekage_ , Kagome _jamás_ hace lo que se espera de ella, tiene esa _maravillosa_ cualidad de superar las expectativas que ponemos sobre ella — Dijo Sesshomaru con calma sin parecer sorprendido por las noticias.

— ¡ _Niña_!, Rin, Matsuri, nos vamos de compras **ya** — Dijo Temari arrastrando a las dos mujeres con ella, justo cuando llegaban Krish y Rani seguidas de sus esposos, los hijos esperaban afuera.

— ¿No creen que alguien debería decirles que seguramente Kagome ya tiene ropa para la beba? — Preguntó Kankuro.

— ¿Y perdernos la oportunidad ÚNICA de que se vayan de compras sin arrastrarnos con ellas a cargar bolsas y a ver un montón de ropa, dejándonos en paz un rato? — Dijo Shikamaru con un deje de aburrimiento. — ¡No gracias! nosotros pasamos — Añadió dejándose caer en la silla más cercana con un somnoliento Shikadai, seguido de las sinceras carcajadas de Kankuro, Shippo, Baki y Haru el compañero de Rin.

— Cuando lo pones así, entonces es mejor dejarlas en paz, no dije NADA — Dijo Kankuro rápidamente.

Cuando las mujeres habían regresado ( _un par de horas y muchas bolsas de compra después_ ) descubrieron que en efecto Kagome estaba preparada para la llegada de su primera hija, cuando al abrir los tres bolsos pequeños, descubrieron ropa de niña, de niño y de Kagome, más eso no las detuvo para cambiarla de ropa con cada cambio de pañal, convirtiéndola en una muñeca viviente, como a su hermano que no se salvó del tratamiento.

* * *

 **Owari…**

* * *

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes.

 **Atte: La autora**


	28. Cap 28: La dama del desierto

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que ni Inuyasha o Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que adapte algunos aspectos de la serie y manga cambiando lo que vi necesario para la creación y para adaptación a mi fic, espero les guste, debo añadir que es mi primer Crossover, es una pareja inusual pero me gusta y si a ustedes no, por favor sean libres de elegir otro fic.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

* * *

 _"El más hermoso regalo que ella me a hecho, nuestro amor encarnado en nuestros hijos aquellos que jamás pensé "soñé" que algún día tendría por los motivos correctos, ella es como Shukaku dijo una vez "amor" en todo los sentidos, todo lo que hace es simple y puro amor en cada acción, no puedo más que ver hacia mi pasado y agradecer con humildad las experiencias que viviría una o mil veces más, con tal de al final volver a encontrarla a ella mi amada redención, mi amiga, mi esposa, mi amante, mi confidente, mi consejera, mi amor, mi Kagome ._

 **Gaara**

* * *

 **Cap. 28: La dama del desierto**.

* * *

La noticia del nacimiento de los hijos del Kazekage corrió como pólvora por la aldea y las cinco naciones incluyendo el continente de las tierras salvajes y sus poblados, y no tardaron mucho en empezar a celebrar la llegada de no uno, sino de _DOS_ bebés, los Anbu y efectivos de seguridad interna tenían problemas en verificar la seguridad de la cantidad de regalos que estaban recibiendo y seguirían recibiendo por un buen tiempo ( _si la primera semana había sido un ejemplo)_

Las caravanas en especial la tribu del Norte se habían lanzado a una monumental celebración y las caravanas habían entregado un enorme tributo al templo Shinto que se había construido en la aldea como última voluntad del anciano Ebizo que en realidad había sido un último regalo para Kagome y habían colmado de regalo a Kagome y a sus retoños.

Muchos civiles y shinobi por igual habían tenido curiosidad de saber cómo se veían los bebés, pero aún para mediados de la segunda semana nadie más que la familia inmediata conocía a los bebés y había mucha curiosidad y apuestas sobre eso.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquel día Gaara dejó la oficina justo a las cinco cincuenta y nueve de la tarde junto con todos los empleados del lugar, Matsuri caminó junto a él en silencio y cuando atravesaron el umbral de la casa vieron a un Shikigami entregándole un vaso de agua a Kankuro.

— _¡Hey preciosa!_ — Dijo Kankuro después de vaciar de un trago el vaso, mirando a Matsuri con aire juguetón. — ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? — Añadió enarcando las cejas un par de veces haciendo reír a Matsuri. — Tranquila, tu esposo nunca lo sabrá — Prometió el con mofa.

— Claro, espero que tú esposa no sea celosa — Respondió ella siguiéndole el juego.

— Ustedes dos, están locos — Dijo Gaara dejándolos atrás y avanzando directo a su habitación, tras darse un buen baño y ponerse ropa cómoda atravesó la puerta que había mandado a hacer, para comunicarse con la habitación de los bebés y allí en la habitación pintada con suaves colores pasteles estaba Kagome, sentada en una ancha y cómoda silla mecedora, sosteniendo un diminuto bulto en cada brazo apoyándose sobre una base de goma espuma gruesa tapizada en una suave tela verde claro sobre su regazo para elevarlos a la altura correcta y darles pecho a ambos y un par de pasos detrás de ella un Shikigami estaba cerca para ayudarle con lo que necesitara, ella no podía verse más hermosa ante sus ojos, con el largo cabello platinado suelto hasta el suelo donde estaba regado como un charco de diamantes y la túnica blanca abierta hasta la cintura y un diminuto bebé amamantando de cada pecho lleno.

A sus ojos ella se veía más como una _Diosa de la fertilidad_ que como un ser humano, y cuando Kagome levantó sus ojos grisáceos de la maravillada contemplación de sus bebés hasta el, toda ella se iluminó con genuina felicidad y al darle una beatifica sonrisa de bienvenida Gaara comprendió finalmente porque había estado flotando en la silenciosa oscuridad, durante los dos días que estuvo muerto en manos de Akatsuki.

 ** _Era ella_** , que estaba en aquel mundo esperándolo, **_era ella_** y la promesa de vida que venía con ella, **_era ella_** y su infinita compasión, su infinita capacidad de perdonar, de amar, de aceptar, e ** _ra ella_** y solo ella quien mantenía su alma atada a aquel mundo negándose a renunciar a él aun cuando ninguno de los dos sabía lo que el destino tenia para ellos entonces, **_era ella_** y las lecciones de vida que traía consigo, entonces él no lo sabía y de haberlo sabido habría luchado aún más para vivir, buscarla, encontrarla y reclamarla para sí mismo, **_a ella_** y esa promesa que aquel día veía cristalizada en sus dos hermosos hijos, hechos con y por amor y el genuino amor brillando en los ojos de su amada esposa.

— Miren, papi ha llegado chicos saluden — Murmuró Kagome con suavidad elevando el rostro hacia el esperando su beso como un derecho adquirido que el cumplió a cabalidad, antes de besar la cabeza pelirroja de su hijo y la cabeza platinada de su hija aun pegadas a sus pechos.

— ¿Han sido buenos con mamá? — Preguntó el por lo bajo en un susurro ronco y la niña abrió los ojos turquesa grisáceo instantáneamente buscando la fuente del ronco sonido, y soltó el pecho y apenas empezó gimotear demandando atención, de inmediato Gaara la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a sacarle los gases murmurando palabras en tono suave y bajo.

— _¡Oh!_ la niña de papá, ella te tiene dando vueltas en su dedito pequeño — Murmuró Kagome riéndose por lo bajo mientras hacía lo mismo con su hijo, sin notar la mirada hambrienta de su esposo sobre el pecho lleno que quedaba a la vista.

— Interesante teoría — Murmuró Gaara mirando el pecho desnudo de Kagome, aún húmedo donde su hija había estado amamantándose de ella.

La primera vez que había visto aquella imagen de ella alimentado a sus hijos con el producto de su propio cuerpo, se había sentido sobrecogido de humildad ante aquella conexión entre su hijos y Kagome, ella había levantado la mirada hacia él y silenciosamente le había sonreído y lo había atraído hacia ellos con solo mirarlo y lo había unido a aquella profunda conexión pidiéndole que sostuviera las cabezas de sus hijos en la posición correcta, él se había deslizado entre ella y la pared y la había rodeado sus caderas ensanchadas con las largas piernas de él, y había sostenido a sus hijos como ella le había indicado mientras ella se recostaba contra su pecho, rodeada por los brazos de él, aquella era una memoria que guardaría por siempre en su mente y su corazón.

Tras sacarles los gases y cambiarlos de pañales y ropa, Gaara y Kagome observaron a sus hijos dormir como los ángeles que eran para ellos.

— ¿Hermosos verdad?— Dijo Kagome recostada del firme cuerpo de su esposo, quien la mantenía apretada contra el con un brazo alrededor de su aun ensanchada cintura.

— Perfectos, como tú — Dijo el arrancando su mirada de la embelesada contemplación de sus hijos y podándola sobre ella.

— ¡Ay amor! que cosas dices — Dijo Kagome hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Gaara. — Te amo — Susurró en su oído abrazándolo.

— También yo, te amo — Dijo el apretándola con cuidado contra él y besando sus suaves labios con más dulzura que pasión, él sabía que ella aún no estaba lista físicamente para aceptarlo en su cuerpo, él había leído un libro tras otro para saber lo que estaba ocurriéndole y poder ayudarla en lo que ella necesitará de él, había llegado a los extremos de documentar cada día de su embarazo y por eso sabía que tenían que esperar que un ninja medico la examinara y determinara que ella podía volver a tener una vida activa sin que eso le hiciera daño, el solo esperaba sobrevivir, apenas dos semanas y media sin ella y él estaba impaciente por tenerla de nuevo. Si, él se había vuelto " _dependiente_ " de ella, pero esa dependencia era una que el aceptaba alegremente.

 **===E S D D===**

Tres semanas después Gaara había descubierto que el constante ingenio de su amada esposa se extendía hasta su vida personal, cuando durante una de esas noches en las que estaba lidiando con las demandas de su cuerpo libidinoso, ella había entrado al baño y lo había descubierto en aquella _vergonzosa_ y _humillante_ tarea, entonces el solo había querido que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, pero ella sólo había sonreído comprensiva y se había acercado a él y había tomado aquella tarea en _sus manos_ , haciendo que aquella " _tarea_ " se convirtiera en una _experiencia_ inolvidable entre ambos.

Si bien él no había podido tenerla como quería, ella se había dado a él de otras formas mostrando una faceta de su ingenio que estaba seguro les traería a ambos mucho placer; más ahora cuatro semanas después estaban listos para presentar a sus hijos a Suna, así que aquella mañana tras darles de comer y vestirlos, Gaara y Kagome tomaron cada uno un bebé y salieron de la casa, seguidos de cerca por un Shikigami que sostenía una bolsa de compra vacía y un bolso con lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades de los bebés.

apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta principal, de inmediato tanto civiles como Shinobi estiraban sus cuellos al máximo tratando de ver a los hijos del Kazekage y su flamante Kazehime y dos horas después corría de boca en boca los halagos hacia los bebés y por supuesto los padres, se decía que los bebes eran la complementación perfecta de ambos, y se veía claramente en el tono turquesa y plata de los ojos de ambos bebés resaltados por delgadísimo delineado negro alrededor de ellos, y nadie pudo dejar de señalar el hecho de que Akira tuviera el cabello rojo sangre como su padre y Hikari platinado como su madre.

 **===E S D D===**

— ¿Me ayudas? — Dijo Kagome casi dos meses después del nacimiento de sus bebés mirando a Gaara por encima de su hombro aquella noche después de cenar y poner a los bebés a dormir.

— Estas hermosa — Dijo el plantando un beso casto en sus labios y volviéndola hasta dejarla de espaldas a él, y el cierre con el que necesitaba ayuda, cuando lo bajó completo hasta la base de la espalda, Gaara contuvo apenas un gruñido bajo de pura apreciación masculina, antes de ella tratar de salir de su alcance con rapidez, más Gaara la mantuvo en su sitio aferrando su cintura con ambas manos, mientras ella aferraba con fuerza el vestido contra su pecho con el cuerpo tenso como una vara de roble. — ¿Que sucede amor? — Preguntó el atrayéndola contra él, su pecho desnudo haciendo contacto con la suave espalda de ella haciéndolos temblar a ambos.

— Me veo horrible — Admitió ella por lo bajo, lanzándole una diminuta mirada cargada de vergüenza por encima del hombro y sintiéndose patética y vana al sentirse de aquella manera, ella que jamás había dado importancia a como se veía y había odiado la atención que había llamado su aspecto, allí estaba ahora comportándose como una idiota narcisista.

— No es cierto te vez _hermosa_ eres _magnifica_ , no te ocultes de mi Kagome, _nunca_ — Murmuró el acariciando su cintura aún ancha por el embarazo y subiendo por las costillas hasta abarcar sus aún más amplios y sensibles pechos con las manos, acariciándolos y sosteniéndolos en sus manos grandes, mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello, haciéndola gemir y temblar contra el. — ¿Que te dijo el ninja médico? — Preguntó Gaara acariciando el cuerpo de Kagome y restregando su prominente dureza contra ella, haciéndola arquearse contra sus manos y su cuerpo, encendiéndolos en las llamas del deseo a ambos.

— Ya po-de-mos — Gimoteó ella mientras Gaara usaba sus dedos y presionaba con la fuerza justa el punto más sensible de ella, ( _que no sabía cuándo el taimado hombre había levantado la falda del vestido que aún tenía a medio poner_ ) y la enviaba a gemir desvalida con la primera ola de orgasmos.

— Quiero que te quites el vestido Kagome, **_"ahora"_** — Ordenó el con una nota de sensual oscuridad en su tono, que la hizo temblar por dentro.

Kagome se volvió hacia él, saliendo del calor de sus brazos con las piernas temblorosas, hacia casi dos meses que no sabía lo que era un orgasmo profundo, de esos que casi la hacían desmayarse cuando él la llenaba y presionaba el punto más sensible de su cuerpo profundamente oculto dentro de ella.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos Kagome dio tres pasos hacia atrás y empezó a quitarse el vestido sintiéndose consciente de sí misma, ella había visto su cuerpo demasiadas veces después del parto y no le gustaba como su cuerpo había quedado y por primera vez deseó ser todo lo hermosa que siempre habían dicho que era, solo para el ahora no estaba segura de que fuera atractiva o deseable para Gaara, sus caderas estaban ensanchadas aún estaban recuperando lentamente su posición original, su vientre aún estaba inflamado y tardaría varios meses más en recuperarse, su cintura aún estaba ensanchada y poco a poco su cuerpo volvería a tomar su aspecto físico normal, lo sabía pero por ahora se sentía insegura y frustrada.

Pero ahora en aquel momento, sabía que ella no podía negarse a él y mientras soltaba el vestido que había aferrado contra ella y caía como un reguero de tela a sus pies, Kagome volvió a sentirse tan vulnerable, insegura y expuesta como se había sentido en aquella misma habitación la noche de su boda casi tres años atrás.

— Perfecta y sólo mía — Dijo Gaara con la voz ronca de deseó, en su mente ya tenía planeado todas las formas en que él la tendría finalmente. Sin romper el contacto visual la atrajo hacia él y la besó con pasión robándole el aliento. — De nuevo estabas desnuda bajo ese vestido — Dijo en tono acusador acariciando su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

— Esta era una forma de darme ánimo a decirte que ya estaba lista, pero me acobardé — Dijo ella dejándolo acariciarla libremente y acariciando ella a su vez la amplitud del duro pecho de su esposo.

— _Eres mía esposa_ , la única mujer en mi mente, la única que deseo — Dijo el levantándola en brazos como si no tuviera cinco kilos y medio de más.

— Eso espero, ya sabes que _no comparto_ — Dijo ella risueña, conteniendo un grito cuando él la dejo caer en la cama y se lanzó de lleno a seducirla.

Entre ellos la química no había menguando por el contrario parecía concentrarse y aumentar con el tiempo, aquella noche tras un corto tiempo sin contacto físico real, ambos se reencontraron y se entregaron el uno al otro con y por amor.

 **===E S D D===**

Había sido al séptimo mes de nacidos que Kagome había sentido en sus hijos el leve poder espiritual que les había legado, sabía que no eran muy fuertes en el Reiki pero sería suficientemente fuertes para tener alguna habilidad _específica_ , más no la purificación de un Youkai de bajo o de alto nivel, Sesshomaru también lo había señalado cuando lo había percibido en una de sus visitas en las que generalmente discutían cosas del país imperial, la corte o Kagome empezaba a señalarle posibles candidatas a compañeras y él le permitía profundizar el tema mirándola con indulgencia.

 **===E S D D===**

Como habían pensado, Suna se había convertido muy pronto en un destino de turismo para los Youkai y muchos de los humanos que hacían vida en las diferentes aldeas de las tierras salvajes y Ánima, tras la construcción e inauguración de los acueductos, las obras y proyectos se aceleraron con rapidez, Suna terminó teniendo una expansión considerable, y pronto se construyeron hoteles, posadas, parques acuáticos y mucho más para recibir y atraer a sus invitados, la academia ninja sufrió una expansión al igual que la escuela de profesiones que abrió otros núcleos en otros puntos de Suna y eventualmente otras aldeas habían solicitado permiso para poder crear una escuela de profesiones en sus aldeas con sus propios currículos de cursos a desarrollar, pero con el mismo sistema de aprendizaje y evaluación que la escuela _original_ de Suna y tras una serie de negociaciones entre los diplomáticos Suna había acordado en darles autorización, sin renunciar a lo que ellos habían desarrollados por sí mismos.

Como Kagome había predicho, Jinenji había sido una excelente opción para el desarrollo de Suna, su experiencia como botánico unido al ingenio y los proyectos de Kagome convirtieron lentamente a Suna en un verdadero Oasis gigante protegido detrás de los enormes muros que la rodeaban y sus fieles barreras.

 ** _Seis años después…_**

Los Youkai finalmente hacían vida abiertamente junto a los ninjas y civiles, al principio había sido un poco tenso fuera de Suna y Konoha, pero lentamente las cosas se habían ido normalizando y con el tiempo la primera unión entre Youkai y " _humano"_ se dio en aquella época y muy pronto les siguieron otros, el mundo conoció la verdad sobre su historia y cultura, al final muchas mentiras y mala información fueron aclarados en especial el tema de los _Jinchuriki_ quienes al final fueron reivindicados entre otras cosas, y todos continuaron con sus vidas sin espejismos o mentiras empañando el futuro.

 **===E S D D===**

Aquella tarde Gaara miraba desde lo alto de la nueva torre del Kazekage una Suna muy diferente de lo que él había conocido de niño y sentía verdadera alegría y satisfacción de haber cumplido algo que había sido poco más que un sueño, frente a él Suna mostraba palmeras y árboles tropicales desperdigados en estudiado y cuidadoso orden por toda la aldea, algunos en enormes y ornamentados maceteros y parches de terreno con nuevos esquejes en la arena, tratados y cercados para su protección y evolución.

También habían nuevos edificios que mostraban amplios balcones llenos con vegetación, Kagome había modificado la barrera sobre Suna de tal forma que las tormentas de arena no afectarían el lugar nunca más, si bien seguían ocurriendo, Suna estaría por siempre en el ojo de la tormenta gracias a la barrera bajo la que estaban protegidos, que incluía el gigantesco acueducto, y a su vez usando las tormentas de arena como una protección natural añadida.

Ahora habían nuevos negocios repletos de gente risueña, locales y extranjeros por igual, niños corriendo por las calles hacia el parque más cercano o la heladería, gente caminando por la calle riendo o conversando con tranquilidad, su gente finalmente era feliz y él lo era por ellos, habían trabajado duro para obtener aquella felicidad y aunque aún había trabajo por hacer, ahora era más fácil sabiendo que las cosas habían cambiado, ellos ya no eran la aldea con más pobreza extrema y actualmente aquella posición permanecía vacante, Suna estaba cerca de compartir posición con Konoha y Ánima en cuanto a riqueza y prosperidad, en unos años más y él estaba seguro de que lo lograrían.

Mientras caía la noche y avanzaba por las calles de la aldea, Gaara veía Suna iluminarse y cobrar vida ente sus ojos con la misma sensación de euforia que había sentido la primera vez que había visto _toda_ Suna iluminarse con la electricidad dejando las lámparas de aceite para las emergencias muy extremas y alguna que otra ocasión especial.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado casi cinco años desde que había visto a toda su aldea cobrar vida con la electricidad, cuando antes estaba limitada solo a algunos edificios gubernamentales y algunas familias " _adineradas_ " dejando al resto de los shinobi y civiles sobrevivir con el fuego y las lámparas de aceite, aquel sentimiento de euforia y satisfacción no menguaba, tal vez por haber visto tantos años a Suna dependiendo de lámparas de aceite para iluminarse y descubrir de niño que la electricidad en otras aldeas era de uso general y no de algunos pocos " _privilegiados_ ", y finalmente poder verla darle vida a su propia aldea mostrándoles a _todos_ los habitantes la belleza de su aldea bajo el cielo nocturno.

Aun así el fuego seguía cumpliendo un papel muy importante en las vidas de las buenas gentes de Suna y las caravanas tribales, después de todo ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a olvidar sus raíces y sus costumbres, y el fuego había sido benévolo con ellos, era _calor_ en las frías noches del desierto _, hogar_ en el que se reunía la familia y amigos a descansar, comer, hablar, llorar y celebrar, para ellos el fuego siempre estaría allí presente, en el bracero que aun calentaba sus hogares, en los hornos y cocinas, en las chimeneas, en las lámparas que siempre seguirían allí iluminando, especialmente durante el _festival de luces_ cuando por consenso general, la única luz que se usaban esas noches dentro de Suna eran las de las _Diyas_ creando todo un espectáculo de creatividad para los locales y visitantes, un recuerdo de que la luz _siempre_ vencerá a la oscuridad, aunque solo sea la mecha de una sola Diya la que este encendida, es suficiente para derrotar a la oscuridad por muy grande que sea, él lo había aprendido de primera mano, una chispa de luz es suficiente para retar y vencer a la oscuridad, Suna eran el ejemplo fiel de aquella teoría, después de todo ellos habían estado hundidos en la desesperación y oscuridad y la aparición de una sola chispa de luz había cambiado todo y ahora toda Suna era ejemplo de perseverancia, lucha y felicidad.

Recordó como su amada y creativa esposa le había dado la idea de construir una represa para crear electricidad para el uso y beneficio de la aldea en uno de los tramos más amplios del enorme acueducto, al ver los diseños una vez más había notado que su ladina esposa había tenido en cuenta esa idea desde el inicio, pues la altura y espesor de los muros del acueducto encajan perfectamente con aquella " _nueva_ " idea, y él lo había dejado pasar y se había aferrado aquella idea con las dos manos y se había peleado por días con el consejo de ancianos, que temerosos de los rápidos cambios que la aldea estaba sufriendo, habían intentado tal como ello había predicho, de frenar aquel progreso llegando al punto de **_exigir_** a Kagome y a otros creativos como ella que habían estado presentado varias ideas para el progreso de Suna, que debían _bajar el ritmo_ de creatividad o entregarles a ellos cada proyecto para ser _estudiado_ a fondo y programar su " _posible_ " aplicación a la aldea.

Gaara había estado tan furioso entonces que sólo la rápida intervención de su esposa había evitado que el _realmente_ acabara con el consejo y sus integrantes _permanentemente_ , en vez de eso él se había peleado con ellos por días mientras Kagome, Matsuri, Baki y Kankuro lo ayudaban a crear una nueva oficina de trabajo a la que llamaron " _Proyectos e infraestructuras de Suna_ " bajo el mando inmediato y único del _Kazekage_ en el que impedía al consejo desviar cualquier proyecto o idea presentada a aquella oficina y desecharlo, anulando efectivamente cualquier censura de proyectos a futuro, de tal forma que ninguno de los ancianos podía objetar o discutir sobre ninguno de ellos.

Cuando al final el consejo habían tenido que aprobar el proyecto de la represa y el futuro eléctrico de la aldea gracias a la presión del Daimyo, la nueva oficina ya estaba _oficialmente_ trabajando a toda marcha y segura bajo todos los parámetros legales quitándoles a los ancianos jurisdicción sobre los proyectos, a los consejeros no les había quedado más que enfurruñarse como niños malcriados por días, hasta que al final aceptaron que no podían frenar los cambios que habían llegado para quedarse.

Mientras veía a las parejas caminar de la mano y algunos seguidos de cerca por sus hijos, Gaara sintió un brote de alegría en su corazón, esto era lo que él había deseado para su gente, esta vida de paz y de tranquilidad, si bien aún tenían algún que otro ataque en las afueras del borde de la barrera, eso no afectaba la vida de los civiles o los shinobi, ellos seguían siendo una aldea _oculta_ shinobi y seguían defendiéndola ahora con más ahínco sabiendo que tenían aún más para proteger.

Con calma miró al cuerpo de seguridad interna de Suna que se había creado con el crecimiento de la aldea, patrullar las calles y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, con tantos extranjeros en la aldea ellos eran muy cautelosos, habían aprendido a la mala que los choques culturales debían manejarse con cuidado, más cuando mezclabas Shinobi, Youkai y civiles, afortunadamente los Youkai no daban problemas, por consenso general para ellos Suna era un lugar _Sagrado_ para su Emperador y ninguno estaba muy apurado a llamar su ira menos aun la de " _Lady Kagome_ " lamentablemente no podía decirse lo mismo de los "humanos" afortunadamente aquellos roces habían menguado y desaparecido aun así ellos preferían estar pendientes y evitar cualquier altercado que pudiera poner en riesgo la paz que tenían ahora.

A lo lejos pudo ver también a varios miembros del consejo tomando un refrigerio en uno de los _restaurantes/casas de té_ que se habían abierto recientemente y desde donde podía ver, el lugar estaba repleto de gente que compartía risueña mientras tomaban sus refrigerios.

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara avanzó por las calles devolviendo los saludos de todos aquellos que en su época le temieron y repudiaron abiertamente y que ahora lo respetaban y apreciaban, él nunca los había odiado o guardado rencor por ello, al contrario él los había entendido y había disculpado su natural rechazo, después de todo él había sido un monstruo, entonces él no había conocido más que el _odio_ y el _rechazo, la oscuridad y la soledad_ , él los había aterrorizado _deliberadamente_ con la esperanza de mantener a todos lejos de él, sin oportunidad de lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, aquellos en los que había confiado, aquellos que se suponía debieron amarlo y protegerlo incondicionalmente lo habían traicionado en todas las formas posibles, con la sola excepción de Baki y sus hermanos.

Pero ahora que veía hacia el pasado sin odio en su corazón y sabiendo el futuro que le esperaba, sabía que si tuviera que vivirlo todo una vez más lo haría, porque la final había una recompensa que justificaba con creces todo su sufrimiento, porque sin esa experiencia él no sería lo que era, y la luz que había conseguido para sí mismo no estaría entonces allí para él, _para todos_ , porque a pesar de compartir su luz con todo el mundo, era el quien sostenía en sus manos el corazón de esa luz.

— **_¡Papiiiiiiii!_** — Los gritos llenos de genuina alegría y felicidad lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y al levantar la mirada hacia el punto donde los había escuchado, sintió su corazón detenerse un instante como siempre, antes de empezar a latir desbocado contra su pecho inundándolo con tanto amor que por un momento pudo sentir su pecho expandirse casi dolorosamente con el torbellino de emociones que siempre lo embargaba al verlos, **_ellos_** la muestra de lo que al final había conseguido.

Allí caminando hacia él con toda la gracia que siempre la había caracterizado su esposa avanzaba sonriéndole mientras sus hijos de seis años recién cumplidos, corrían hacia él con enormes sonrisas de alegría y bienvenida y sus ojos llenos de amor, inocencia y profunda confianza.

— ¿Fueron buenos niños con mamá hoy? — Preguntó Gaara atrapándolos en el aire y atrayéndolos hacia su pecho, donde ambos recostaron sus cabezas con la confianza que sólo los niños mostraban, derritiendo como siempre algo dentro de él haciéndolo sentir humillado y agradecido por tenerlos.

— Si fuimos _muy_ buenos hoy — Respondió su hija mirándolo con los ojos turquesa grisáceo delineados con una fina línea negra llenos de alegría e inocencia.

— Mamá dijo que podíamos comer hoy en la calle y tomaremos un helado — Añadió su hijo en voz baja, ellos eran como su madre en muchos aspectos, pero su hijo se parecía mucho a él. Lo cual siempre era motivo de bromas en la variopinta familia que ahora tenía.

— Saludos esposo — Dijo Kagome sonriéndole y atrayéndolo hacia ella dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, ignorando a civiles y shinobi por igual que no parecían agotarse de observar la interacción entre ambos, por el contrario parecían disfrutar con aquellos pequeños detalles y muestras de afecto entre ellos, aun mas cuando sus hijos estaban presentes.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — Preguntó el besando su frente con ternura deseando poder tomar sus labios y saquear su boca y su cuerpo, mas ellos no deseaban compartir aquella intimidad con todo el mundo.

— Estoy bien amor, _gorda, torpe_ , siempre tengo mucha hambre, _muy normal_ — Dijo ella con un deje de risa en la voz y en los ojos azules grisáceos chispeando con alegría, mientras acariciaba ausentemente su abultado vientre.

— No estás gorda ni torpe, _estas embarazada_ — Dijo el dejando a los niños sobre sus pies y acariciando el redondeado vientre de su esposa con reverencia, sintiendo a sus bebés moverse bajo su mano.

— Claro, vamos pillos, mamá y sus hermanos tienen hambre — Dijo Kagome colgándose del brazo derecho de Gaara.

— **_¡Yay!_** — Cantaron los dos niños arrancando sonrisas indulgentes de los transeúntes y de sus padres.

— Vamos a comer pizza hoy y helados — Dijo Gaara guiando a su esposa con la mano libre en la base de su espalda justo donde sabía que el peso le afectaba haciéndola sentir adolorida.

— Bien, que tenga mucho, _MUCHO_ queso — Dijo Kagome riendo cuando Gaara río por lo bajo haciéndola estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza, sus siete meses de embarazo no eran ningún impedimento para ella, a aquellas alturas era para ellos un hecho irrefutable que su deseo no menguaría sino más bien se haría más intenso conforma los años pasaran y ella ciertamente lo deseaba.

— _Mucho queso entonces_ — Murmuró el finalmente rodeando su cintura con su brazo derecho, guiándola hacia el restaurante con temática infantil, donde sus hijos corrieron hacia los juegos apenas entraron mientras el ayudaba a Kagome a sentarse, para pasar la velada, rodeados de las buenas gentes de Suna que aun casi nueve años después seguían observando con indulgencia la relación entre ellos.

 **===E S D D===**

 ** _Amor_** _, era un sentimiento que había conseguido de una fuente inesperada, que le había mostrado todas las formas posibles de **amor** , a él, que jamás había esperado ser recipiente del **amor** , él que sólo había conocido el **odio** y sus variantes. _

**_Amor_** _que había llegado a su vida para quedarse, el día que una joya maldita fue destruida en el lejano pasado y consumida por la sed de venganza había tratado de destruir a la sacerdotisa que la había derrotado y en un intento por salvarla, los Dioses retrasaron el tiempo de su cuerpo dejándola en medio del desierto quince siglos en el futuro, en el cuerpo de una niña de seis años, que eventualmente llegaría a Suna a cambiarlo todo, incluyendo su vida, su mundo entero la noche que le entregó sus manos en matrimonio después de develarle sus más grandes secretos y entonces el desconocía el gran tesoro que ella le entregaría, fuera de su cuerpo y su misma alma, ella le entregó su **corazón** y desde entonces no había parado de darle **amor** , en todas sus formas y manifestaciones, desde un casto beso, un roce de labios cargado de afecto, a una entrega total y sin pudor, sus hijos habían sido hasta entonces su mejor regalo y sus nuevos bebés serían una bienvenida bendición para él, que siempre se consideró indigno de los regalos de la vida, y aun así había sido receptor de muchos de esos regalos que jamás pensó en recibir._

 ** _Amor_** _, lo rodeaba, lo nutría, lo abrazaba allá a donde iba, ahora el provocaba las variantes de aquel noble y sublime sentimiento donde quiera que estuviera, ahora él era **amado** por su gente, por su extensa familia, pero sobre todo por **ella** , esa quien le abrió las puertas completamente a aquella bendición que formaba ahora parte integral de su misma alma, antes consumida por odio y oscuridad, su **amada** señora, su amiga, esposa y amante, su compañera y el gran y único verdadero **amor de su vida**._

 **===E S D D===**

Gaara volvió su mirada hacia un lado y sonrió abiertamente observando a su esposa dormir junto a él, su delicada mano adornada con henna abierta posesivamente sobre su pecho desnudo su larga cabellera peinada en una trenza floja cayendo desde la almohada al piso y más allá vio la cuna donde sus nuevos hijos dormían plácidamente en su segundo día de vida, otro niño esta vez peliplata como su madre y una niña pelirroja como él, ambos con los ojos plateados con un ligerísimo toque turquesa que le daban un aire etéreo y fantasmal con un delgadísimo delineado negro alrededor de los ojos como sus hermanos mayores, ambos _perfectos_ como su madre aunque ella negara ser perfecta, ante sus ojos para Gaara ella no podía ser más que perfección aunque ella lo negara.

 _Si, la vida había sido dura para él, pero también le había dado buenos momentos y al final, la vida lo había recompensado con mucho más de lo que él se hubiera permitido soñar jamás, la vida era buena para **Sabaku no Gaara**. _

**_El hombre del desierto_** _ciertamente tenía más dificultades para sobrevivir que el hombre común y tenía muchas épocas duras en la vida mientras se sometía al temperamental desierto, pero allí en aquel momento el consideró que aquellas dificultades a sobrevivir valían la pena si al final se obtenía aquel regalo, él había atravesado muchas tormentas de todo tipo, desde políticas como **Jinchuriki** o **Kazekage** de la aldea oculta en la arena o personales como simplemente **Gaara** y su oscuro pasado, y no sólo las había sobrevivido todas si no que había logrado muchas de sus metas y muchos de los sueños que en secreto había guardado dentro de sí mismo, él había enfrentado y vencido sus miedos, sus trabas en la vida y era para muchos el vivo ejemplo de lo que era ser "E **l señor del desierto** " con un valioso y precioso tesoro que guardar y proteger, un tesoro único en la forma de una platinada, etérea y poderosa mujer, que lo había **elegido** a él, para ser su amigo, su confidente, su esposo, su amante, su compañero su guardián y señor, y él se lanzaría a cumplir con esos roles de buena gana y los hijos que ella le había dado, eran frutos de su **amor**._

 ** _Amor_** _, era único, era hermoso y estaba profundamente arraigado en él a través de ella, sus hijos, su gente, su pueblo. Ella un ser etéreo de luz nacido por y para el **amor** , que había iluminado cada rincón de él erradicando para siempre la oscuridad en su alma, llenándolo de **amor** para siempre, **su amor** , **su vida** , su delicada, hermosa y poderosa **dama del desierto** que él había reclamado para sí mismo coronándose oficialmente el amo y **señor del desierto**._

 ** _Fin…_**

Nota de autor:

Por favor les agradecería mucho sus opiniones, les recuerdo que hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, y realmente me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, teniendo en cuenta el esfuerzo que hago para tejer una historia que comparto con ustedes. Sin importar la fecha del final de esta historia espero leer sus opiniones, no saben lo feliz que me hace recibir reviews, en especial si es de una historia que tiene tiempo terminada, gracias por acompañarme en este viaje en especial a:

\- Anixz -nana632 \- chovitap \- Raquel Taisho \- Xyori Nadeshiko \- tenshin anime – Lourdes - nmsp88 \- PamConstantine \- Ahouvit \- Faby Sama – Maria - MikaSyo \- JessJJess \- Eliz Ortiz 02 – SaraS – Alice- Guest 1 - china lop32 \- BrujitaLuna \- Jun Aoi – Jen – Maria – mican - leidy otaku \- Yoi Mino \- usagihell34 – Ania - Yuu-Yuuki \- princesssakura13 – Yesenia - Miko-sacred – JjessJJ - yacira-96 \- Amane2306 - Patriwis \- MaiiraHuiir – Yese – Annimo – Constanza – arleth – Guest 2 - Kagome-Uchiha-Minazake \- Aoi Dandelion – Gues – Isa - FenixFATA23 – Celina – Elisa – Nathalia – yusmariz - Caro-11 - Titania Taisho – Guest 5 - Mey Arreola – Guest 6 - Flemy Speeddraw \- VeronicaToro \- Elfy lolita \- kokorAai \- AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO

A mi amado esposo **HERMY LARA** quien apoya todas mis locuras literarias entre otras jejeejeje y a mis hijos **Gabriel** , **Adrian** y **Christhian** por enloquecerme día a día con sus inventos los amo.

Gracias a todos ustedes lo que me acompañaron a través de esta aventura, fue un placer compartir esta historia con ustedes y espero seguir contando con sus apoyos en futuros proyectos en los que estoy trabajando, besos desde **VENEZUELA** gracias totales…

 **PD:** Este fic **Iniciado** : el 09-24-2016 fue **Terminado** : 04-01-2017 y **Editado** :08/05/2017

 **Atte: La autora**


End file.
